Schwarz trifft Pink 2: Hungrig nach Glück
by Mantisfera
Summary: Sequel zu Große Klappe,nix dahinter - ABGEBROCHEN - Ich hab leider total den Bezug zum Potterverse verloren...seit dem 6. film glaub ich...tut mir echt Leid, ich würd die Story auch gern beenden aber mir fällt auch nix gescheites mehr ein. Gruß Tina
1. Ausgenommen

**Disclaimer:**

Alle Personen und Orte im Potterverse , sind Eigentum der grandiosen J. K. Rowling.

Die Handlung Eigentum der oben genannten Autorin, die in keiner rechtlichen Beziehung mit den Besitzern, Urhebern oder anderen Unternehmer jeglicher Medienvermarktung steht.

Eine Copyright-Verletzung ist nicht beabsichtigt.

istina verdient hiermit kein Geld und schreibt nur aus Spaß an der Freud´.

Bezahlung in Form von Reviews gestattet und ausdrücklich erwünscht.

* * *

Plopp. Plopp. Plopp. Plopp.

Regentropfen fallen durch die hohe Decke auf meinen Scheitel. Es ist mir egal, wie nass ich werde, es tut gut, endlich einmal etwas anderes zu hören, als meine eigenen Atemgeräusche. Schließe wie so oft meine Augen und denke an ihn. Den Mann den ich liebe, der einzige, der mich retten kann. Falls mich überhaupt jemand retten kann...Ich kann ihn nicht hören, kann keinen Kontakt herstellen... Er ist nicht da...Wut verdrängt meine Verzweiflung.

Severus? Wieso hilfst Du mir nicht? Es dürfte doch für den stärksten weißen _und_ schwarzen Magier der Welt kein Problem sein, Vielsafttrinker zu durchschauen, hierher zu kommen, bisschen herum zu fluchen und mich aus diesem verschissenen Rattenloch zu befreien! Längst habe ich aufgehört, die über die gesamte Wand reichende Liste der Striche zu vervollständigen, es ist sowieso mühsam genug, sie mit dem abgefallenen Knopf meiner Bluse in fisseliger Kleinarbeit in die Steine zu ritzen.

War auch schon mühsam genug, ohne diesen riesigen Bauch.

Wie weit bin ich denn schon, siebter Monat? Achter? Zwar lässt mich ein winziges Loch in der Decke die Tageszeit erahnen und ich werde jede Nacht zum Freigang hinaus geführt, doch so macht es nicht wirklich Spaß, die Tage zu zählen. Bzw. die Nächte denn ich werde von meinen zwei ständigen Wächtern nur nachts hinaus gebracht...

Das riesige Gelände hier ist von einem käseglockenartigen Schutzzauber umgeben, der es mir unmöglich macht, auch nur zu erahnen, wo ich bin.

Ich vermute allerdings, dass es sich um Rumänien handelt, zumindest sprechen sie diese harte Sprache, die ich von Severus kenne.

Severus!

Geliebter. Wie unendlich große Sorgen er sich machen muss, seit Malfoy mir meinen Ring zerstört hat, scheint jegliche Verbindung zu ihm unterbrochen zu sein. Ich versuche, so oft und intensiv es geht, an ihn zu denken, doch durch meine ständige Isolation verkümmert meine Kommunikationsfähigkeit. Erwische mich immer öfter dabei, wie ich mich selbst umarmend schnell vor und zurück schaukele, oft genug kassiere ich zum Dank heftige Tritte von Sev Junior dafür.

Gott, er wird so ein stolzer Vater sein, falls er seinen Sohn jemals wieder sehen wird... Was heißt wieder... überhaupt einmal sehen wird!!

Man behandelt mich zwar erstaunlich anständig hier, nur das fehlende Tageslicht macht mir zu schaffen, sonst bekomme ich alles was ich will, ein Hauselfe wurde offenbar extra nur für mich abgestellt.

Was ich so um mich herum höre, geht es wohl nicht allen Gefangenen so... Oft zerreißen mitten in der Nacht laute, qualvolle Schmerzensschreie die Stille, die hier vor allem tagsüber herrscht.

Wenn mein Verstand gerade besonders anfällig ist, bilde ich mir Bellatrix´irres Lachen ein, was mir komischerweise viel mehr Angst bereitet, als der kettenklirrende Folterknecht, der mindestens einmal am Tag an meiner Tür vorbei schlurft. Verstehe so langsam, wie Remus sich damals gefühlt habe muss: allein, ausgeliefert, vergessen.

Ein winziges Stück Hoffnung in Form von liebevollen Gedanken an eine einzige Person geklammert.

Gut, in meinem Fall sind es zwei. Sev Junior und vor allem Sev Senior! Er hat mich bestimmt nicht vergessen, er versucht gerade Gott und die Welt dazu zu bringen , mich zu finden. Und ich meine wirklich Gott und die Welt. Oder wie auch immer man die da oben nennen will...

Immerhin hat er gute Beziehungen zu...Schritte nähern sich, bestimmt der Folter..Knecht... oh.

Er ist vor meiner Tür stehen geblieben. Unterhält sich leise mit einer zweiten Person...Moment, mit Lucius natürlich. Wer sonst.

Spricht also doch unsere Sprache... Hat immer so getan, als würde er mich nicht verstehen, wenn ich ihn angepöbelt habe...

Nach einigen Sekunden quietschender Schlüssel springt die Tür auf und Lucius Malfoy in seiner ganzen Pracht steht im Türrahmen.

Habe ihn seit meinem ersten Tag hier nicht mehr gesehen, er sieht zum kotzen gut aus. Diese unnatürliche Blässe fällt bei seinem eh schon hellem Teint nicht auf, sein weit über die Schultern fließendes weißblondes Haar schimmert im Schein der Fackel, die Mister Henker hinter ihm hoch hält.

Er streckt mir seine kalte Hand hin und hilft mir von meiner in den Fels gehauenen Schlafstätte aufzustehen.

„Du hast erstaunlich viel an Umfang zugenommen, meine Liebe. Wirklich unschön anzusehen."

Seine mittlerweile noch kälteren graublauen Augen wandern an meiner verformten Figur hinunter, er verzieht angewidert sein arrogantes Gesicht.

„Ich hätte Dir gestatten sollen, Dich körperlich zu betätigen, man hat mir gesagt, dass diese Schwangerschaftshormone dafür verantwortlich sind, dass das Bindegewebe der Mütter so schlaff wird, Du siehst dieser plumpen Weasleyhenne schon sehr ähnlich, sei froh, dass ich gedenke, Deinen verunstalteten Körper wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form zurück zu verwandeln. Severus wird mir dafür sehr dankbar-"

Er zieht mit höhnischem Grinsen ein Stofftaschentuch aus seinem Umhang und wischt sich meine Ladung Speichel, die ich ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt habe, weg.

Danach reicht er das Tuch an den Knecht, zupft einen imaginären Fussel von seinem Umhang und schlägt mir mit der Handrückseite ins Gesicht, so fest, dass ich das Gleichgewicht verliere und an die Wand knalle.

„Boss, unser Vater sagte, der Brut darf nichts geschehen!" warnt ihn der Knecht, die Fackel in Malfoys Nähe schwenkend.

„Dem Kind wird nichts geschehen, Dorin. Du kannst Dich gleich selbst von seinem Gesundheitszustand überzeugen. Danach kannst Du sie haben, wir haben keine Verwendung mehr für sie."

Höre einen schrillen, angstvollen Schrei, als Dorin ein im Licht glänzendes Skalpell aus der Innentasche seiner dreckigen Jacke zieht, und grinsend auf mich zu kommt. Der Schrei verstummt erst, als ich ohnmächtig werde, geschwächt durch den massiven Blutverlust. Bin wohl ich gewesen, die geschrien hat...

***

„Severus beruhige Dich!"

Bill Weasley versucht den aufgebrachten Direktor daran zu hindern, die Sicherheitskontrolle des Hospitals ohne Überprüfung zu passieren.

„Sie ist am Leben, Severus, jetzt lass die Jungs ihre Arbeit machen!"

Besagte Jungs sind zwei Auroren, die am Eingang von Sankt Mungo postiert sind und jeden Besucher auf wahre Identität und schwarzmagische Artefakte hin untersuchen sollen.

Seit Minister Kingsley vor über einem halben Jahr auf Muggelart angegriffen wurde und zwar in seinem eigenen Büro, trotz oder eben von seinem `Leibwächter`- natürlich mit Vielsafttrank verwandelt- wurden überall im Land die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verschärft, noch mehr, als zu Riddles Höhepunkt. Sämtliche Zeitungen überschlagen sich mit Meldungen, wo angeblich überall der zurückgekehrte Dunkle Lord gesehen wurde, der Dank Snape schnell wieder genesene Minister hat alle Mühe, eine Massenpanik zu verhindern.

Beide jungen Männer kennen Snape selbstverständlich noch aus ihrer Schulzeit und zögern mit der doch sehr intensiven körperlichen Überprüfung.

„Sie können gehen", erklärt der Jüngere und fängt sich sofort einen strafenden Blick seines Kollegen ein.

„Komm schon, Finn", verteidigt er sich und lässt die beiden Professoren hinein.

„Glaubst Du ernsthaft, _wir_ würden etwas entdecken, dass _ER_ versucht hinein zu schmuggeln? Immerhin reden wir hier vom Retter der Nation."

Das scheint allerdings den pflichtbewussten Auroren zu überzeugen und er nickt zustimmend.

***

„Professor? Professor Snape, Sir, nein, Sie dürfen da nicht rein! Professor Snape, ich muss Sie bitten, hier draußen zu warten, Heiler Manilow ist gerade da drin, er untersucht eine Patientin, Sie können jetzt nicht zu ihm!"

Eine dickliche Medihexe brüllt quer über ihren aktenüberladenen Schreibtisch, allerdings hat ihre drohende Stimme nicht den gewünschten Erfolg, der drohende Blick des Professors allerdings schon... Sie zieht ihren Kopf ein und beugt sich wieder tief über ihre Schreibarbeit.

Just in dem Moment als Snape nach der Türklinke greifen will, wird diese gedrückt und Freddie Manilow verlässt den Untersuchungsraum.

Er schließt schnell die Tür hinter sich und fasst Snape am Ellenbogen.

Dieser lässt sich nur äußerst ungern in eine kleine Besuchersitzgruppe ziehen.

„Sie ist schwer verletzt, aber stabil. Erstaunlicher Weise ist ihr Körper unabhängig von der Verletzung kaum geschwächt, Sie wurde anscheinend..."

„Wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich aufhören mit mir zu reden, als wäre ich ein einfältiger Muggel, der sich von diesem Medizinergewäsch beeindrucken lässt, dann..." Der Rest des Satzes geht in einem lauten Zähneknirschen unter, aber Freddie hat auch so verstanden, was Snape sagen wollte.

„Okay. Kommen Sie. Aber ich muss Sie warnen, das..."

Snape lässt ihn dort sitzen und stürmt hinein ins Untersuchungszimmer, kommt gleich darauf mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht wieder heraus und richtet seinen schwarzen Zauberstab auf Manilows Hals.

„Wo ist unser Sohn?"

Manilow sieht sich Hilfe suchend nach Bill um, der zögernd einen Schritt näher an den dunklen Professor heran tritt. Snape wird von einer schwarz vibrierenden Aura umgeben, plötzlich herrscht Totenstille auf dem gesamten Flur.

Die beiden Auroren, die rechts und links neben Tonks Tür positioniert waren, ziehen langsam ihre Stäbe.

Sie schreien laut auf, als sie ihnen ungesagt aus der Hand gerissen werden und klappernd zu Boden fallen.

Snape verstärkt seinen Druck auf Manilows Kehle, packt ihn mit der anderen Hand am Hals und schiebt ihn ein Stück an der Wand hoch.

„Wo. Ist. Unser. Sohn."

Seine dröhnende Stimme hallt von den weiß getünchten Wänden wieder.

„Severus? Bist Du das?"

Die schwache Stimme seiner Frau bringt ihn wieder zur Besinnung, er lässt von Manilow ab, stellt ihn wieder auf die Füße und geht zurück ins Zimmer.

***

„Scht, bleib liegen, Kleines, Du bist in Sicherheit. Ich bin da."

Dicke Tränen tropfen aufs Kopfkissen. Ich müsste längst ausgetrocknet sein.

Snapes Blick wandert an meinem zu flachen Bauch hinunter.

Er versucht seine Angst zu unterdrücken, um mich nicht zusätzlich aufzuregen. Als wenn das etwas bringen würde, ich weiß es natürlich längst.

„Severus... unser Baby... ich konnte nicht verhindern... es ist weg..."

Klopfe wie eine Idiotin demonstrativ auf meinen Leib.

„Er ist einfach nicht mehr da!"

Die metallene Waschschüssel neben mir fängt an auf dem Tisch zu klappern.

Severus zittert, seine Fingerknöchel, die sich in die Bettdecke krallen, sind weiß, genau wie seine Lippen. Weiß vor Zorn.

Seine Augen glühen.

Der ganze Mann. Ein Vulkan. Kurz vor der Eruption.

Ich lege meine rechte Hand an seine Wange, eine einzelne Träne sucht sich ihren Weg zwischen meinen Fingern durch.

„Ich finde ihn."

Er spricht so leise, doch seine Stimme klingt bedrohlicher denn jemals zuvor.

Das Wasser in meiner Infusion brodelt.

„Severus, Du musst Dich beruhigen. Du zauberst unwillkürlich."

Er blinzelt zweimal und sieht mich erstaunt an, als würde er mich erst jetzt erkennen. Er fährt sich mit beiden Händen durch die schwarzen Haare und steht auf.

„Wie geht es Dir? Körperlich?"

Ich schlage die Decke zurück und lass ihn Dorins Werk begutachten. Ein langer, kerzengerader Strich verläuft quer über meinen Bauch, von Hüfte zu Hüfte. Die Wundränder sind sauber verschlossen, lediglich an manchen Stellen sickert noch Wundwasser durch.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, den Schnitt zu schließen, Sir", erklärt Freddie nun, der sich einen roten Punkt am Hals reibt.

„Nymphadoras Körper wurde mit chirurgischer Präzision aufgeschnitten, allerdings war das das einzige, was mit Fachwissen ausgeführt wurde.

Die Naht hier ist nur ein Bruchteil der Verletzung."

„Wo hat man sie gefunden?"

„In der Nähe von Bran, ein Förster hat sie im Wald gefunden, weggeworfen, wie ein Stück Müll."

Sev schließt kurz die Augen.

„Castelul Bran."

Er räuspert sich vorsichtig. „Wurde sie vergewaltigt?"

„Das ist schwer zu sagen, ihr Unterleib war völlig zerfleischt. Das kann ich wirklich nicht sagen."

Ähm...

„Wie wärs, wenn ihr mich fragt?"

Gott, wie ich diesen mitleidigen Blick hasse, den mir nun beide zuwerfen!

„Sie stehen unter Schock, Misses Snape. Sie sollten eigentlich schon schlafen, wenn Sie den Trank genommen hätten, wie ich es Ihnen gesagt habe!"

Okay, sobald ich kann, werde ich ihm für diesen strafenden Zeigefingerwink kräftig in den Arsch treten!

„Ich wurde nicht vergewaltigt, aber man hat mir mit einem Muggelmesser den Bauch aufgeschlitzt, ich bin ohnmächtig geworden, bin auf einer klapprigen Lkw-Pritsche wieder zu mir gekommen, hielt meine Eingeweide in den Händen, wurde hierher gebracht, nachdem ich zufällig an einen Zauberer geraten bin, der in der Nähe des Försteramtes lebt, Freddie hat mich darüber informiert, dass ich nicht nur Kinder- sondern auch Gebärmutterlos bin, die ein wahres Schlachtfeld hinterlassen haben, da es ihnen wohl wichtig war, das Kind nicht zu treffen, haben sie mich gleich ganz ausgeschlachtet, Freddie hat mich zusammengeflickt, was Dank des Verzichts von Magianwendung von denen einfach zu schaffen war, ich bin gesund und nicht verrückt und würde jetzt gerne besprechen, und zwar aktiv, wie wir unseren Sohn aus Lucius Klauen holen können."

Freddie sieht mich mit offenem Mund an, Sev drückt nur eine Hand an seine Nasenwurzel.

„**Wir **tun gar nichts."

„Ja klar!"

Sein Blick wird wieder beängstigend glühend.

„Du schonst Dich erst einmal! Ich muss zuerst etwas vorbereiten, bevor wir unsere Reise antreten."

„Sag wann und wo es los geht", meldet sich plötzlich Bill zu Wort.

Sev schüttelt langsam den Kopf.

Ich hingegen nicke heftig.

„Oh nein, Severus Snape. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Du das alleine durchziehen wirst. Ich hab acht verdammt Monate in diesem Bunker verbracht, ich bin wirklich ausgeruht, außerdem muss ich was Sinnvolles tun, sonst dreh ich sowas von durch..."

Schlucke aufsteigenden Heulkrampf runter.

„Du wirst Deine Rachegelüste teilen müssen!"

Bill nickt ebenfalls heftig.

Sev scheint zu überlegen, legt seinen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen.

„Wenn der den ich vermute dahinter steckt, brauchen wir mehr Teilnehmer, als wir aufbieten können."

Etwas blitzt in seinen Augen auf und ich lege mich beruhigt zurück in die Kissen. Ich kenne diesen Blick. So sieht mein Mann aus, wenn ihm die Lösung zu einem höchst komplexen Problem eingefallen ist.

* * *

_Review?_


	2. Wieder daheim

So geil wie immer alle Mitleid mit dem *Bösen* haben, wenn der Gute ihn in die Finger bekommt lol-istina

***

„Zieh Dich aus."

Ja, ich freue mich auch, Dich nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen...

„Ähm, also eigentlich ist mir ja nicht nach ... hey!!"

Mit einem Wink ist meine gesamte Kleidung verschwunden und ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen. Unterhalb des Kopfes.

„Was soll das? Du weißt genau, wie ich es hasse, wenn Du an mir herum zauberst, was machst Du da?!"

Stehe nackt und gelähmt in Sevs Labor und beobachte ihn dabei, wie er aus einem verborgenen Schränkchen allerlei Utensilien herausholt.

Gruselige Utensilien... Ist das eine Sonde?

„Severus..." Wieso macht mein Gatte mir mehr Angst, als monatelange Gefangenschaft bei Malfoy...

Sein Blick ist völlig emotionslos, er schiebt mir tatsächlich ein Muggelendoskop in den Unterleib...

„Das ist kalt..."

Er dreht und schiebt das dünne, biegsame Instrument und beobachtet währenddessen genau den Monitor am anderen Ende.

„Ich dachte, elektrische Dinge funktionieren hier im Schloss nicht."

Er antwortet nicht, zieht das Ding aus mir raus und geht hinter mich.

„Okay STOPP!!! Was soll das?? Ich wurde bereits untersucht... auch ... dort..."

Er lässt sich nicht aufhalten und nimmt meinem nicht vorhandenen Muggelhausarzt die Darmkrebsvorsorgeuntersuchung ab.

„Du tust mir weh."

Langsam steigen Tränen in meine Augen, was ist nur los mit ihm?

Als er das letzte Mal so weit weg schien mit seinen Gefühlen, Gedanken, hatte er wenige Stunden zuvor Dumbledore erlöst.

Endlich löst er die Sonde und den Lähmfluch und ich flüchte ins Schlafzimmer, neue Kleider suchen. Die anderen sind weg, verschwunden.

Er sieht eh nicht aus, als wäre ihm nach ner gemütlichen Unterhaltung zumute.

„Oh, Misses...oh oh Dobby entschuldigt sich...oh Misses Misses..."

Der errötende Hauself versucht seine riesigen Augen mit seinen Ohren zu bedecken und dreht sich weg von mir.

„Schon gut Dobby, die halbe Welt kennt meinen Körper, einer mehr macht den Bock auch nicht fetter..."

„Bock? Misses?"

Er sieht sich tatsächlich suchend nach einem Ziegenbock um.

„Das ist ein Sprichwort, Dobby."

Sieht nicht aus, als hätte er es verstanden....

„Was machst Du eigentlich hier?", frage ich ihn, in eine weite beige Cargohose und schwarzes T-Shirt schlüpfend...

„Dobby hat strikte Anweisung von Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, Miss Hermine Granger, Harry Potters bester Freundin und Mister Mister Weasley immer hier auf den dunklen Direktor zu warten und dafür zu sorgen, dass er etwas isst und schläft. Dobby nimmt seinen Auftrag sehr sehr ernst, trotz der großen Gefahr, in der Dobby schwebt!" Er nickt seine Aussage bekräftigend mit dem Kopf und strahlt mich stolz an.

„Welche große Gefahr?"

Seine Ohren fallen auf seine Schultern und er wird plötzlich sehr traurig.

„Misses, Dobby weiß, dass Misses Direktor sehr gern hat, aber... der Direktor... er tut manchmal Dinge, die Dobby ängstigen... und er droht...Dobby zu zermalmen, wenn er nicht weggeht..."

Jetzt bricht er in Tränen aus und versucht gleichzeitig, seinen Kopf gegen den Kleiderschrank zu schlagen.

Hab einige Mühe, ihn festzuhalten.

„Dobby schon gut, hör auf, ich befehle Dir, mich zu umarmen und sonst nichts!"

Er zittert kurz und legt aber dann seine dünnen Ärmchen um mich herum.

Der plötzliche Körperkontakt erinnert mich daran, wie einsam ich die letzten Monate gewesen bin.

„Schon gut, Kleiner Kerl. Du hast das gut gemacht, was hältst Du davon, wenn ab sofort ich das alles übernehme und mich um den Direktor kümmere?"

„Hat Dobby etwas falsch gemacht?"

„Nein, aber weißt Du, ich muss eine Aufgabe haben, sonst denke ich zu viel, also könntest Du mir zu Liebe auf Deinen Auftrag verzichten?"

Er nickt und wischt sich die Nase mit dem Ärmel ab.

„Gut. Ich muss kurz hoch in den Krankenflügel, begleitest Du mich?"

Er nickt wieder.

***

„Tonks? Bist Du das?! Oh Merlin sei Dank!"

Die dürre Gestalt Minerva McGonagalls wirft mich fast um, so stürmisch umarmt sie mich.

„Ja, ich bin´s."

Versuche zu lächeln, wirkt bestimmt gekünstelt.

„Wie geht es Dir, ich meine, bist Du verletzt?"

„Nein, Freddie hat mich zusammengeflickt, es geht mir ganz gut, ich wollte gerade zu Poppy, scheint als bräuchte ich was gegen den Milcheinschuss..."

Seit paar Stunden spannen meine Brüste schmerzhaft.

„Hat Severus Dir nichts gegeben?"

„Ähm...er weiß es nicht...wir...also irgendwie..." Fange plötzlich an zu weinen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm ist, er ist so kalt... ich komme mir die ganze Zeit schon so vor, als wäre das alles meine Schuld..." Minerva lässt mich an ihrer Schulter weinen und dirigiert mich langsam hoch zu Poppy.

Die Medihexe nimmt mich mütterlich lächelnd aus Minervas Armen und reicht mir einen rosa Trank.

„Mach Dir nichts draus, das sind die Hormone..."

Heule auf wie ein Schlosshund, während sie mein pralles Dekolletee abtastet.

„Du solltest diesen Stillnichttrank einnehmen. Das hilft schnell. Auch gut für die Stimmung."

„Wo steht der Eimer, brauche mehr davon." Kippe hastig den gesamten Inhalt der Flasche runter.

Atme tief durch. Der Trank wirkt schon, die Spannung wird erträglicher.

Links neben mir raschelt es, klingt wie Flügelrascheln. Nein, ledriger.

„Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass sie am Leben bleibt", erklärt Poppy, nicht wirklich hilfreich.

„Wer?"

Sie steht auf, schiebt einen Vorhang der mein und das nächste Krankenbett voneinander trennt zur Seite und hebt ein dickes schwarzes Tuch von einem in der Luft schwebendem Käfig.

Mein Blut gefriert in meinen Adern, dieses Kreischen, so schrill, so unerträglich laut, hochtönig, schmerzhaft, voller Qual.

Als Poppy das Tuch wieder absenkt verstummt es und alle atmen erleichtert auf.

„Das ist wegen dem Sonnenlicht." Sie deutet aus dem Fenster.

Meine Augen weiten sich.

„Du willst mir aber nicht sagen, dass das da ein Vampir ist?"

„Genau das ist sie."

„Sie?"

„Raluca."

Lautlos wie immer ist plötzlich Severus in der Tür erschienen.

Beim Klang seiner Stimme fängt die Fledermaus sofort wieder an zu schreien.

Er wedelt mit der Hand und lässt sie verstummen.

Beäuge ihn misstrauisch.

„Was macht sie hier und wieso muss Poppy sich um sie kümmern?"

Poppy, Minerva und sogar Dobby sehen verlegen zu Boden. Severus stellt sich gelangweilt mit verschränkten Armen ans Fenster.

„Ob Du es glaubst oder nicht, es ist nicht gerade einfach, die Burg des Vampirfürsten zu finden. Ich brauchte... Informanten."

Die Kälte in seiner Stimme lässt mir wieder das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Du hast sie gefoltert?"

„Nicht allzu viel."

Er sieht aus dem Fenster in die aufkommende Dämmerung und vergrößert den Käfig.

Zwei Minuten später steigt ein bisschen Rauch auf und ein schneller, lauter Schwall rumänischer Worte erfüllt den Raum. Severus geht äußerlich völlig ruhig zu dem Käfig und zieht das Tuch herunter. In dem mannshohen Käfig steht zitternd die schönste Frau, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Ihr Haar ist tiefschwarz und schimmert trotz des darin klebenden Blutes seidig, sie hat ein wahrhaft vornehmes Gesicht, einen zwar blassen, aber nicht ungesunden Teint, ihre Haut wirkt eher wie Porzellan.

Die tiefen, unergründlichen dunklen Augen erinnern an Severus´ , allerdings versprühen sie abgrundtiefen Hass. Noch viel mehr, als seine es je taten.

„Nymphadora, die Mutter meines Sohnes, Raluca Drâculea, die Nichte des Fürsten und gegenwärtig meine Geisel. Allerdings fürchte ich, dass ihre _Hoheit _nicht wichtig genug ist, für einen Austausch."

Die Verachtung mit der er _Hoheit_ ausspricht, lässt Raluca die Stirn runzeln.

Sie verschränkt wie er die Arme vor der Brust und lächelt ihn äußerst lüstern an.

„Ich kann mich an Zeiten erinnern, in denen Du den Boden unter meinen Füßen angebetet hast, inimâ meu."

Severus verzieht angewidert sein Gesicht, ich erstarre einfach nur. Er war doch nicht etwa... mit ihr?

Severus lässt eine Fackel ans Gitter schweben, Raluca drückt sich so fest sie kann an die gegenüber liegende Seite des Käfigs. Ihre Haut wirft Blasen, sie lächelt immer noch.

Als sie anfängt zu schreien springe ich Sev an und die Fackel fällt klappernd zu Boden.

„Hör auf, spinnst Du? Wie lange ist sie hier? Wenn sie Dir bis jetzt nichts verraten hat, wird sie das heute auch nicht tun!"

Sein nun mörderischer Blick lässt meiner Wut Angst weichen, er packt mich am Arm und stürmt mit mir hinaus ins Freie.

Nachdem er einen Schweigezauber über uns gesprochen hat, lässt er mich so heftig los, dass ich fast zu Boden gefallen wäre.

„Wieso fällst Du mir andauernd in den Rücken?!"

Ziehe vorsichtshalber den Kopf ein, er sieht aus, als wolle er mich schlagen. Foltern, um genau zu sein...

„Was ist eigentlich los mit Dir? Das hört sich an, als würdest Du mir die Schuld an allem geben!"

Sein Blick spricht Bände.

„Du gibst mir wirklich die Schuld! Glaubst Du, ich habe es dort genossen?"

„Nein, aber wenn Du mir gehorcht hättest, wäre das alles nicht passiert!"

Mein Mund bewegt sich, aber es kommen keine Worte raus.

„Hast Du eine Ahnung, wie oft ich mir in letzter Zeit gewünscht habe, dass Voldemort noch leben würde?"

Hä?

„Dann würde der Fluch Dich wenigstens nicht solche Scheiße bauen lassen!"

Hat er Scheiße gesagt? Severus Snape wird ordinär? Es ist schlimmer, als ich befürchtet hatte...

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was Du meinst!"

Er geht einen Schritt vor und bohrt seine Augen in meine.

„Wenn Du, wie ich es Dich gebeten hatte, nicht ohne mich das Schloss verlassen hättest, hätte ich die ersten Tritte meines Sohnes auf Deinem Bauch spüren können."

Sprichts und disappariert.

Er hat Recht. Ich bin Schuld.

_Verdammter Mist, Tonks!_


	3. Späte Reue

„Kann ich Dich kurz sprechen? Euch alle?"

Sämtliche Portraits nicken, Molly streckt ihre Hand nach mir aus. Wie gerne würde ich sie ergreifen!

„Ich sagte ja bereits mehrmals, dass Snape einen an der Waffel hat!", ereifert sich Harry und ballt seine Fäuste.

„Harry, er hat weder viel geschlafen, noch gegessen, noch eine Minute aufgehört zu forschen", verteidigt Ginny ihren ehemaligen Lehrer. Harry funkelt sie wütend an.

„Wieso verteidigst Du die Fledermaus eigentlich immer?"

Sie lächelt keck und schmiegt sich an ihn.

„Eifersüchtig?"

Er winkt nur genervt ab.

„Äh, Leute?", rufe ich mich zurück ins Gedächtnis.

„´Tschuldige. Was können wir tun?"

„Konntet ihr von hier aus irgendwas mitbekommen, von dem was hier los war seit ich entführt wurde?"

Alle nicken wieder. „Manchen von uns sind hier bei den anderen Portraits sehr beliebt, wir dürfen in fast alle eintreten, außer in die der Slytherins im Keller. Wen wundert es", erklärt Harry.

„Und in fast alle außerhalb der Schule, also im Krankenhaus, im Ministerium, in Privathäusern wie Grimmauldplatz..."

„Wow, echt? Wie sieht es dort aus?"

„Rosa. Bill hat Fleur dort untergebracht, nachdem Du geschnappt wurdest, Fleur dachte natürlich, man habe es auf alle werdenden Mütter abgesehen, niemand konnte sie davon überzeugen, dass die nur an Deinem..." Ginny knufft ihn heftig in die Seite, als sie sieht, wie mein Blick verschwimmt.

„Sie hat eine Tochter bekommen. Am elften Januar. Eine bildschöne kleine Fee", schwärmt Großmutter Molly und wird nun ihrerseits von Ginny geknufft.

„Schon gut, ich freue mich ja für sie. Für euch."

„Tonks?"

Drehe mich etwas weiter nach links.

„Remus. Hi."

Er sucht mich nach blauen Flecken ab.

„Geht es Dir gut? Hat er Dir ...was getan?"

Schüttle den Kopf und lass das ganze Salzwasser aus meinen Augen laufen.

„Nein. Zumindest nicht auf die Art, die blaue Flecken hinterlässt."

Diesmal knirschen Remus´Zähne.

„Wieso erzählt ihr niemand, was sie verpasst hat", unterbricht Sirius das Schweigen und lächelt mich an.

Kollektives durchatmen.

„Freddie hat alle über die Steine benachrichtigt, dass Kingsley im Koma liegt, Snape ist sofort ins Mungos gerast und hat ihn zurück geholt und so lange durchleuchtet, bis Kingsley Blut aus der Nase gelaufen ist, und Freddie ihm angedroht hat, ihn verhaften zu lassen, wenn er Kingsleys Hirn weiterhin schädigt.

Aber _die_ waren gut, niemand hat bemerkt, dass einer der Auroren- Leibwächter, Norton glaub ich heißt der, schon seit Wochen durch einen Todesser ersetzt worden war. Snape hat mit Kingsley einen Fluch genehmigen lassen, der Vielsafttrank- Benutzer entlarvt, allerdings war der Spruch bisher verboten, weil er den Täter dauerhaft schädigt. Er nimmt dann nie wieder seine richtige Gestalt an, sieht aus wie ne Mischung zwischen dem der er ist und dem, der er sein wollte..."

Harry schüttelt die grauenhafte Vorstellung ab, dauerhaft wie ein PotterGoyle aussehen zu müssen.

„Es wurde sonst niemand enttarnt, Snape hat tief in Kingsleys Kopf gefunden, dass Norton ihn auffällig oft am Umhang berührt hat, hat ne Wimper oder Armhaar oder so aufgesammelt, nicht gerade einfach bei einem Glatzenträger an Material zu kommen.

Kingsley hat sich nichts daraus gemacht, dachte Norton wäre ...halt... äh... Du weißt schon... _interessiert_ an ihm..." Er wird rot.

Gott, die Pubertät verfolgt ihn bis in den Tod hinein...

Sirius übernimmt.

„Nach dem Besuch im Mungos hat Snape die Schutzbanne in Hogwarts so verändert, dass niemand das Schloss betreten kann, ohne von Bill, Charlie, oder Minerva, die extra wieder hergekommen war, persönlich empfangen worden zu sein, die drei haben daraufhin jeden mit dem Spruch überprüft, auch die Schüler, aber es gab keine weiteren Vorfälle."

Jetzt wieder Harry.

„Draco ist zu Deinen Eltern gereist und hat ihnen gesagt, dass Du gefangen wurdest. Sie haben durch Dracos Patronushermelin Kontakt zu Rodolphus-"

Ginny knufft ihn, er verbessert sich sofort.

„Sorry, alte Gewohnheit. Kontakt zu RUDI aufgenommen. Zwei Stunden später ist Snape mit ihm zusammen im Labor verschwunden, wir wissen nicht was sie dort gemacht haben, da können wir ja nicht hin, aber Dobby sagte, die schwarze Magie wäre fast mit Händen greifbar gewesen. Snape hat mehrmals das dunkle Mal herauf beschworen, auch außerhalb des Schlosses, die ganze Welt dachte, Voldemort ist wieder da. Snape hat über das Mal versucht Malfoy zu finden, aber die Banne, die ihn schützen sind älter als das Mal selber, hat er uns zumindest erklärt. Also Snape meine ich."

„Er wusste sofort, dass die älteste Vampirfamilie dahinter steckt."

Das war Lily und sie sieht ein bisschen stolz auf Severus aus, sehr zu James Missfallen.

„Ich kann es zwar nicht schwören, aber ich hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, tief unter der Erde gewesen zu sein, obwohl ich weit oben an der Decke Licht erkennen konnte. Aber eine Decke zu verzaubern ist ja nicht unmöglich."

Alle wissen, dass ich die verzauberte Decke der großen Halle meine.

„Aber er hat doch mal gesagt, dass Vampire nicht zaubern können", schaltet sich Harry wieder ein.

„Können sie auch nicht, aber selbst fähige Zauberer haben Angst vor ihnen, es wird sich schon jemand gefunden haben, der für sie zaubert", erklärt Arthur.

„Und das macht Lucius so gefährlich", fügt er nach kurzem Überlegen hinzu.

„Nun, er besitzt Kenntnisse in schwarzer Magie, wenn auch nicht so herausragende wie Severus, aber dass er jetzt auch die Kräfte der Vampire hat, schwächt ihn nicht gerade, oder?"

„Aber er hat auch ihre Schwächen", werfe ich ein.

„Er hat auf jeden Fall ihre Sonnenlichtallergie und so bleich wie er ist, auch ihren Blutdurst."

Sirius schnaubt auf.

„DAS würde Lucius bestimmt nicht als Schwäche bezeichnen..."

Hm.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihn freut, Blut trinken zu müssen, dabei müsste er sich ja die manikürten Fingerchen schmutzig machen", lästert Remus.

„Es ist – wie immer – nur eurer geringen Intelligenz zuzuschreiben, dass ihr sowohl die Vampire, als auch Lucius derart unterschätzt."

Selbst die Portraits sind erschrocken.

„Verdammt Snape, wann lässt Du dieses Geschleiche endlich!"

Ich versuche mich nicht zu ihm umzudrehen, er tritt in die Mitte und lehnt sich an den gravierten Marmorblock. Versucht mich seinerseits zu ignorieren.

Alle verschränken demonstrativ ihre Arme vor der Brust und sehen mich an, ein höhnisches Lächeln schleicht sich auf Sevs Gesicht. Er öffnet auffordernd seine Arme.

„Sagt, was ihr zu sagen habt. Ich höre."

Das war keine gute Idee...

„Wie kannst Du sie so behandeln?"

„Du gibst doch nicht etwa wirklich ihr die Schuld?!"

„Wenn Du sie weiterhin so quälst, dann dann werde ich..."

„Keiner würde es wagen, Deine geliebten geflügelten Freunde zu beleidigen, Schniefelus!"

Ein wahrer Orkan genährt von Wut und strafenden Blicken bricht auf ihn ein, er lässt sie eine Weile zetern und hebt, als er genug hat, die Hand und bringt sie damit zum schweigen.

„Schön, schön. Gegenstimmen?"

Ginny löst sich von Harry und auch Moody tritt näher an den Bildrand.

„Wuuhuu Snape, ein Verräter und ein kleines himmelndes Mädchen stehen auf Deiner Seite, wie stolz Du sein musst", höhnt Sirius und klatscht übertrieben laut Beifall.

Sev holt Luft, doch Ginny kommt ihm zuvor.

„Kleines **himmelndes** Mädchen? Immerhin bin ich erwachsen genug, beide Seiten zu sehen! Er... Profess... _Severus_ hat die letzten Monate damit verbracht, nach Tonks zu suchen, obwohl er wusste, dass er sie nie finden würde, so lange sie in deren Festung ist, die ähnlich wie Hogwarts für alle, die nicht dazu gehören, unsichtbar ist. Er konnte nicht wissen, ob sie oder sein Sohn überhaupt noch am Leben sind, aber er konnte sich in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen ausmalen, was sie mit ihr machen, immerhin kennt er sowohl Malfoys Art, als auch die der Vampire und..."

„Wieso weißt Du so genau über Vampire Bescheid?", fragt Harry seine Freundin.

„Nun ja, ich bin öfter oben gewesen, im Krankenflügel..."

„Wieso?"

„Na, ich finde sie schon irgendwie faszinierend. Sie ist sehr schön."

„Wer?"

„Raluca, Harry, die Gefangene", meldet sich nun auch Albus.

„Ich verstehe, ihm gestattet man, den Feind ins Schloss zu lassen", schnaubt Moody verächtlich und deutet auf Sev.

„Sie kann sich nicht frei bewegen", erklärt dieser.

„Sie ist reinblütig und sehr alt, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, macht sie das sehr stark!", mault Moody.

„Sie _ist_ stark."

Wäre mir lieber, wenn er nicht ganz sooo schwärmerisch klingen würde...

„Du hälst sie nur zu Deinem Vergnügen hier. Wenn ich´s nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, Du lässt alte Erinnerungen aufleben", schnaubt Sirius.

Sevs Augen verengen sich und wandern zu Ginny, sie sofort rot anläuft und verlegen imaginären Staub von Harrys Schulter wischt.

„Was zwischen mir und Raluca gewesen ist, spielt keine Rolle. Nebenbei erwähnt, sollte man den Worten einer durchtriebenen Vampirin nicht all zu viel Glauben schenken."

„Interessieren tut´s mich schon, was da war", murmele ich und schaffe es, ihn anzusehen.

Er lächelt mich an, ohne Augenbeteiligung.

„Sagen wir, sie war überaus _dankbar_, dass ich damals ihren Cousin gerettet habe."

Jetzt werde ich rot. Vor Wut. Scham. Eifersucht.

„Du selber hast Slytherin abgeschafft, wieso verhältst Du Dich die ganze Zeit wie Salazar persönlich?", poltere ich los.

Er kommt einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Dir passt mein Verhalten nicht? Interessant. Das war früher anders."

Er wickelt sich eine Strähne meines feuerroten Haares spielerisch um den Finger.

Die zarte Berührung seines Fingers an meiner Wange lässt mich erschauern.

Hab vergessen, wie sehr ich das vermisst habe. Nicht vergessen, verdrängt.

Gegen meinen Willen macht mich dieses Machogetue an. Und er weiß das. Er weiß das nur zu genau.

Er drückt mich an die hintere Wand, die anderen blicken beschämt in alle möglichen Richtungen.

„Wäre es Dir lieber, wenn ich mich wie ein treuer Gryffindor verhalte, der gebrochene Mann, der weinend vor Sehnsucht am Feuer sitzt? Kraft sammelnd für den Rachefeldzug?"

Er zeichnet meinen Hals mit der Zunge nach, sofort steht mein Schoß in Flammen.

„Nein, das will ich nicht."

Kann förmlich selber sehen, dass meine Körpersprache das Gegenteil beweist.

„Du hast _vielleicht_ andere Seiten an mir entdeckt, **Schatz**, das bedeutet aber längst nicht, dass die anderen Nuancen meines Ichs verblasst sind."

„Was genau haben denn Deine Nuancen mit Rudi im Labor gemacht?", frage ich genau so säuselnd wie er.

„Wir sind nur ... kreativ gewesen."

„Kreativ? Neue Foltermethoden für Deine Ex?"

Er lächelt selbstverliebt.

„So eifersüchtig? Wieder einmal?"

„Nein."

Seine linke Augenbraue wandert hoch, ich schaffe es nicht, seinem durchdringenden Blick stand zu halten.

„Erbärmliche Schauspielerin. Das kannst Du sehr viel besser!"

„Vorsicht, Schniefelus, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, waren genau das meine letzten Worte... Es ist nicht klug, eine wütende Frau auch noch zu verspotten!", warnt Sirius.

Bin dankbar, dass er nicht sagt, eine irre Frau...was wohl in seinem Fall zutreffender wäre...

„Außerdem brauche ich in Bezug auf Verhörmethoden keine neue Inspiration, DAS konnte ich an zahlreichen leibhaftigen Personen üben. Wobei ich gestehen muss, dass ab und zu der Meister der Verhörtechnik einen kleinen Verbesserungsvorschlag einbrachte."

„Snape?!" dröhnt es aus mehreren Richtungen. Moody schüttelt wütend seine Faust gegen Mister Ich–klinge–wie–der-größte–Fan–von-Voldemort.

Sev lächelt nur kalt und lässt magisch Moodys linken Ärmel hoch rutschen.

„Wie war das noch gleich, manche Flecken gehen einfach nicht mehr raus?"

Moody versucht beschämt seinen Arm und das darauf so fehl am Platz wirkende Mal zu verdecken, doch Sev lässt ihn nicht.

„Ich kann nichts dafür", verteidigt sich Alastor mit schwächlicher Stimme.

„Natürlich nicht", schnaubt Sev verächtlich, die anderen sind ganz starr, bemüht ja nichts zu verpassen. Alastor hat bisher nicht über seine Aufnahme geredet, ich vermute, dass das der einzige Grund war, weshalb Sev ihn hier in die Ehrengalerie hat hängen lassen - das der Anblick so vieler ehrenhafter Helden ihn zum Reden bringen würde...

„Wie bei den Muggeln, nicht wahr? Wer war es bei Dir, Mad-Eye? Die Gesellschaft? Dein womöglich herrischer Vater? Wurdest Du zu kurz oder zu lange, oder gar nicht gestillt? Eine ganz und gar grausame Kindheit? Unterdrückte abartige sexuelle Neigungen? Was war der Grund für Dich, Deinem größten Feind zu dienen?"

Sevs Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort schneidender, verächtlicher.

Moody sitzt da mit eingesunkenen Schultern und schüttelt bei Sevs Aufzählung immer energischer den Kopf.

„Nein, bei Dir war es die grüne Fee!"

Sev beschwört eine riesige Flasche über Moody und lässt die grünliche Flüssigkeit über ihn laufen, bis Moody, der alte Sessel in dem er sitzt und der ganze Boden des Bildes überflutet sind. Sogar am rechten Bildrand tropft etwas davon heraus.

Erkenne es sofort am bitteren Geruch. Absinth.

„Schluss damit! Severus es reicht!", ruft Remus und wandert in Moodys Bild, hebt ein Tischchen hoch und hält es schützend über Moodys Kopf.

Sevs Aura wabert schon wieder so schwarz, er löst den Fluch und Moody kann aufatmen.

Remus hilft ihm, seine nassen Sachen auszuwringen und nimmt ihn mit in sein trockenes Bild.

Plötzlich fällt Alastor auf die Knie und rutscht so nah es geht an den Rahmen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Tonks, es tut mir so unendlich Leid! Du hast IHN gesehen, er war so stark, so stark, ich war ...bin so unglaublich schwach!" Er hebt bittend seine Hände in meine Richtung.

„Du verstehst das nicht, Snape, Du bist viel stärker, als andere!", verteidigt er sich, als Sev belustigt aufschnaubt.

Ich schaue kurz strafend zu Sev, gehe vor und lege meine Hand auf die Leinwand, in Höhe von Moodys Händen.

„Schon gut. Erkläre es mir, Alastor."

Er schluchzt kurz auf und sammelt sich dann.

„Nach meiner Entlassung fing ich an zu trinken, wie nicht wenig andere auch, Absinth ist leicht zu bekommen, selbst die Muggel brauen es. Und es berauscht viel schneller als Bier und ist leichter verträglich als Schnaps, zumindest für meinen alten stressgeplagten Magen..."

_(A/N: in Absinth ist Fenchel und es wurde auch früher als Magenmittel verwendet...siehe wikipedia, aber bitte nicht als Heilmittel trinken...Finger weg von Drogen!! ;-))_

„Wie ihr wisst hielten mich alle für bekloppt, ich hatte vielleicht auch wirklich ein bisschen Verfolgungswahn, aber das kommt nur von dem Gebräu, ich war nicht verrückt!"

„Schon gut, Moody, wir glauben Dir", erklärt Harry und Alastor nickt ihm dankbar zu.

„Nach meiner monatelangen Gefangenschaft in dieser Kiste, in der ich natürlich nichts bekam, wusste ich, wie sehr ich das Zeug brauchte, ich habe sofort wieder angefangen, noch viel mehr zu trinken, was Dank meines Flachmanns niemandem verdächtig vor gekommen ist.

Aber aufgefallen ist es doch, nicht wahr, Tonks?"

Nicke zustimmend, mich an die Gespräche mit Kingsley darüber erinnernd.

„Als dann Du", er zeigt auf Sev, „angefangen hast mich öffentlich zu demütigen, wurde ich wütend. Ich wollte Dir Schaden, Dir allein, sonst niemandem, das schwöre ich bei meiner Seele, die hier weiterlebt!"

„Wann hast Du Dich je von mir gedemütigt gefühlt?", fragt Sev wie die Unschuld vom Land.

„Trotz allem ist Alastor immer ein stolzer Mann gewesen, Severus", antwortet Remus für Moody. „Und ausgerechnet Du hast ihn gezwungen, vor Dir niederzuknien. Und Du hast ihm seine Würde genommen, als Du sein Bein zerstört hast."

Sevs Blick spricht Bände, er legt seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lacht laut schallend.

„DAS ist der Grund? Dann bist Du nicht schwach, sondern erbärmlich, Moody. Deswegen wolltest Du mir Schaden? Gut, das kann ich verstehen, ich musste oft genug unwürdige Dinge tun und hab mich letztendlich hinreichend gerächt. Immer schon."

Ich betrachte die zerschrammten Kappen meiner Stiefel. Denke da eher an seinen Vater als an Voldemort...

„Nach Bills Hochzeit und unserer netten Zusammenkunft hab ich mich vollaufen lassen, in der Nokturngasse. Hab mich über Dich ausgelassen und nicht mehr mitgekriegt, was um mich herum passiert. Habe später erfahren, dass Seine Schlange in der Ecke lag, unsichtbar Dank Deines Trankes!"

„Schiebe es nicht auf mich, Alastor!"

„Als ich wieder aufgewacht bin, lag ich in nem Kerker, hab Ollivander schreien gehört manchmal. Ich wurde sofort panisch, ich wusste, noch einen kalten Entzug würde ich nicht überstehen, sie haben mich lange genug sitzen lassen, bis ich nur noch an grünes Wasser denken konnte, dass kam plötzlich Walden mit einem Glas Absinthe suisse, höchste Qualität, reinstes Gebräu, beste..."

„Absinthe suisse habe ICH für Voldemorts persönlichen Bedarf hergestellt Du Narr! Mit 400-facher Dosis Thujon, ein Wunder, dass Du das überlebt hast!", unterbricht Sev wütend Moodys Schwärmerei.

„Riddle hat Absinth getrunken?", fragt Sirius grübelnd.

„Ja, _Schnuffel_, das hat er. Du hättest Dir die Gewohnheiten der feinen Gesellschaft aneignen sollen, aber von einem Straßenköter kann man das wohl kaum erwarten. Es waren immer schon die reichsten und einflussreichsten Vertreter der Gesellschaft bei Lucius zu Gast, und wenn der Lord sich zu uns gesellt hat, wurde Absinthe suisse gereicht, was, wie ihr wahrscheinlich nicht wisst, äußerst aphrodisierend wirkt, allerdings haben die feinen Leute es stark verdünnt getrunken, sonst wären jetzt wohl alle blind."

Kann mir bildhaft vorstellen, was für grandiose Orgien nach so animierendem Getränken gefeiert wurden...

„Jedenfalls habe ich meine Seele an den Teufel verkauft, ich wurde gezeichnet und im Gegenzug bekam ich soviel reines Gebräu, wie ich wollte. Und ich durfte die Auroren, die mich einst verhöhnten unter den Imperius setzen. Das war nicht immer Malfoy."

Arthur schüttelt mitleidig den Kopf.

„Oh Alastor. Wir hätten Dir doch helfen können", sagt Molly unter Tränen.

„Pft, sicher. Snape hätte bestimmt massenweise Absinth extra für mich hergestellt."

„Versuche Dich nicht in mich hinein zu versetzen, dazu reicht Dein Intellekt bei weitem nicht aus."

„Bist Du eigentlich nur hier um alle zu beleidigen oder wolltest Du etwas bestimmtes?", frage ich nun meinen Gatten.

„Ich wollte Dich untersuchen."

„Was?! Macht Dir wohl Spaß mich dauernd mit irgendwas anzubohren?!"

„Nein, ich suche lediglich nach Misols."

„Nach was?"

„Misols, Tonks, ein magischer Parasit, der in Osteuropa vorkommt, vorwiegend in alten, kalten Höhlen. Teuflisches Vieh, ist zuerst nur so groß wie ein Blutegel, aber in seinem Wirt frisst er sich durchs Fleisch und wird so lang, dass er irgendwann den kompletten Wirt ausfüllt. Man entdeckt ihn selber erst, wenn es zu spät ist, ihn zu entfernen", erklärt Moody leise.

Ich packe Sev am Arm und zerre ihn panisch hinter mir her in den Kerker.

„Wo hast Du die Sonde versteckt?"

***

Misol hab ich erfunden, braucht ihr nicht zu googeln...lol

hoffe, ich konnte einige (Un)- Klarheiten beseitigen. MfG-istina nachher mehr!! jetzt erst pause ätsch


	4. Besser arm dran, als Arm ab

Snapes Labor.

Sitze auf dieser harten Liege und zieh meine Sachen wieder an, die ich diesmal selber entfernen durfte.

„Wie oft musst Du das noch machen?"

„Die nächste Untersuchung in drei Stunden, allerdings wäre es dann schon groß genug um durch Abtasten gefunden zu werden, wenn Du eines hättest."

Mann, bin nicht wirklich erleichtert...

Er räumt ordentlich seine Sachen weg und beschäftigt sich mit irgendwelchen Fläschchen und Döschen, die auf dem Regal stehen.

Ich starre auf die Stelle zwischen seinen Schultern, wo seine Haare enden.

Müssten mal geschnitten werden, könnte das übernehmen. Wär ja nicht das erste Mal...

Oh Mann, jetzt lassen mich schon Erinnerungen an Zeiten, in denen wir uns noch angefeindet haben, sentimental werden. Aber selbst die Keiferei war besser als dieses dumme, drückende gegenseitige Anschweigen.

„Severus?"

„Hm?" Er dreht sich nicht mal um, mein Hals wird eng.

„Könntest Du mich kurz ansehen?"

Ganz langsam dreht sich sein Kopf ein wenig nach links, der Rest von ihm scheint erstarrt.

Seine Haare verdecken das meiste von seinem Gesicht, ich hüpfe von der Liege und gehe auf ihn zu, er sortiert sofort wieder seine Sammlung.

„Sev?" Wenn er mich jetzt dumm anmacht bricht der Damm...

„Jetzt nicht, Tonks. Noch nicht."

Er stemmt seine Hände rechts und links gegen das Regal und verkrampft sich.

„Bitte, nur kurz." Wimmere wie ein kleines Kind.

Er dreht sich zu mir und ich werfe mich in seine Arme, die er nach kurzem Zögern um mich legt, mich aber nur hält, ohne mich an sich zu drücken.

„Es tut mir so Leid! Ich werde nie wieder so dumm sein, ich schwöre es Dir! Ich meine es ernst, Severus, ich möchte einen Unbrechbaren Schwur ablegen, Dir immer zu gehorchen, oder was Du willst."

Er schnaubt auf und löst sich aus meinem Klammergriff.

„Der Fluch!", fällt mir gerade ein, „Severus, erneure den Fluch! Der der mich quält, wenn ich nicht gehorche, das kannst Du doch, oder?"

„Ja, das kann ich."

Die Stimme gefällt mir nicht....

„Aber Du machst es nicht?"

„Nein."

„Du musst mich nicht schützen, ich will es so. Wenn ich leide, dann nur weil ich es verdient habe, das ist nur gerecht."

„Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun", erklärt er mit strenger Stimme.

„Warum nicht? Weil die Tage der Unterwerfung vorbei sind?"

Er schüttelt nur den Kopf, etwas in seinem Blick lässt mich zusammen zucken.

„Weil ich Dich dazu ficken müsste."

Mein Mund klappt auf und zu. Er ist wirklich äußerst gruselig, wenn er so ... vulgär ist!

„DANACH steht mir nun wirklich nicht der Sinn", fügt er mehr oder weniger belustigt hinzu.

Bevor ich in Tränen ausbrechen kann, steigt Rudi in den Geheimgang hinunter.

„Severus? Ich hab die Essenz bekommen, es war zwar nicht leicht, aber... oh. Entschuldigt , störe ich?"

„Nein", antwortet Sev, ich gleichzeitig:

„Schon irgendwie."

Rodolphus sieht uns nacheinander an.

„Ich kann später wieder..."

„Nein, Quatsch. Wir klären das ein andres Mal", fange ich an, doch Sev unterbricht mich.

„Es ist geklärt. Der Trank wirkte lange genug?"

„Perfekt, ich bin gerade eben erst wieder sichtbar geworden."

Rodolphus beäugt mich kritisch, während Severus ihm eine kleine Phiole abnimmt.

„Was ist das?"

„Das ist-"

„Musst Du nicht noch ein paar Verräter trösten?", unterbricht Severus nun meinen Onkel.

Drehe mich auf dem Absatz herum und stürze fluchtartig hoch ins Schloss.

„Dora? Warte, Kleines."

Er fängt mich an der Tür zu Sevs Büro ab und zieht mich in eine feste Umarmung.

Meine Beherrschung bricht und ich heule mich an seiner väterlichen Schulter aus. Wir gehen langsam rüber in mein Büro und er schließt die Tür hinter uns, inklusive Schweigezauber.

„Was ist los mit euch?"

Wische meine Nase am Ärmel ab.

„Mit uns oder ihm?", frage ich wütend Richtung Tür nickend.

Er atmet hörbar aus.

„Dora, versuch ihn zu verstehen. Es hat ihn alle Kraft gekostet, die letzten Monate nicht überzuschnappen."

„Pft, dann waren seine Anstrengungen umsonst!"

„Jetzt tust Du ihm Unrecht. Es war schlimm ihn im Schloss umherwandern zu sehen, jedem kleinsten Hinweis hinterher jagend, den Raluca ihm geliefert hat, meistens hat sie ihn in die Irre geführt, er kam jedes Mal enttäuschter von seinen Ausflügen zurück."

„Hallo?! Ich war eingesperrt und hab kein Anrecht auf den größtes-Arschloch-des-Jahres-Preis!"

Er versucht sein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

„Ich kenne ihn länger als Du, Dora, vielleicht nicht besser, aber länger. Er kommt wieder zu sich. Gib ihm Zeit. Ihm ist wirklich erstaunliches gelungen, wenn es auch nicht geholfen hat, Dich zu finden."

„Was genau macht er eigentlich?"

Er wirkt plötzlich nervös.

„Aus irgendeinem Grund will er noch nicht, dass Du das erfährst, also verzeih, wenn ich mich dazu nicht äußere...er soll es Dir selber sagen."

„Toll, einmal gegenseitig decken, immer gegenseitig decken, oder was?!"

„Bei Merlins Bart, Tonks! Ich kann nicht darüber reden, selbst wenn ich wollte, Du kennst den Zungenklebefluch?"

„Hmpf."

Putze geräuschvoll meine Nase.

„Er vertraut Dir also auch nicht mehr?"

„Das hat nichts mit vertrauen zu tun, eher mit meinem weichen Herz."

Gott, ich sitze hier mit einem ehemaligen Todesser der fast ersten Stunde und rede über Gutmütigkeit...

„Vergiss nie, er weiß, was er tut. Das war schon immer so."

Schnaufe tief durch und nicke schließlich.

„Komm, lass uns was essen, Andromeda und Ted sind auch oben."

„Achso?"

Wir gehen zusammen in die große Halle und ich begrüße auch Draco, der bei meinen Eltern am Tisch sitzt.

„Rodo... ich meine Rudi, was wenn euch jemand sieht?"

Er schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf.

„Severus hat uns einen Vergissmich – Fluch angehext. Jeder der uns sieht, wird sich, wenn er seinen Blick abwendet, nicht mehr daran erinnern."

„Oh. Wir auch?"

„Nein, Blutsverwandte sind wohl ausgeschlossen..."

„Ähm, wir beide sind nicht blutsverwandt..."

„Keine Ahnung, ich verstehe nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem was er mir erzählt."

„Gilt wohl auch für wahre Freunde", murmle ich und er drückt mir dankend die Hand.

„Schätzchen, oh Schätzchen, es tut mir so Leid!"

Mom steht kurz auf und drückt mich an sich, ihre Augen sind ganz rot verquollen. Gut, dass ich mich schon ausgeheult habe, sonst würde ich bei ihrem Anblick zusammenbrechen. Heulende Mütter sind ansteckend...

Setze mich neben Draco, der seinen Zauberstab in der linken Hand dreht.

Springe auf wie von der Tarantel gestochen.

„Was ist das?"

„Er hat beschlossen wieder zu zaubern, um uns zu helfen", antwortet meine Mutter für ihn.

„Nein, ich meinte Deinen Arm. Der ist ja da!"

Draco hebt seinen Arm hoch, ich schrecke davor zurück, als wäre Stinksaft dran.

„Das ist jetzt aber kein Leichenarm, oder?"

„Kein was??!"

„Na, ich hab mal im Fernsehen gesehen, dass Muggel Körperteile von Leichen an Stümpfe dranpappen, komplizierte Op, aber funktioniert anscheinend."

Jetzt erschauern sogar die beiden ehemaligen Anhänger.

„Bah, Muggelarme? Glaubst Du, ich könnte das auch nur eine Sekunde lang dran lassen?", ereifert sich Draco und ich gucke noch erstaunter.

„Es spricht!"

„Na wie sollte er sonst einen Patronus beschwören."

„Seit wann...wie...wer...?"

„Seit vier Wochen, gezüchtet im Labor, Snape und Manilow", grinst Draco.

„Wow. Darf ich?"

Er nickt und lässt mich über seinen Arm streichen. Die Haut fühlt sich Babyweich an, sonst sieht er genauso aus, wie der rechte. Am schönsten ist die nackte Stelle, wo das Mal war.

„Wow", wiederhole ich mich. „Aber das könnte man ja jetzt mit jedem Träger machen, dann wären sie das Mal los!"

Draco schüttelt energisch seinen blonden Schopf.

„Der Arm leitet keine Magie, für jemanden wie Snape wäre das nicht vorteilhaft."

Naja ein bisschen weniger schwarze Magie würde ihn nicht gleich umbringen...

„Im der uns bevorstehenden ... Unternehmung kann ich auf kein einziges Quäntchen Magie verzichten", meint Severus und nimmt neben Zissy platz. Toll, er kann _doch_ Gedanken lesen...

„Wie hast Du das gemacht?"

Er beißt genüsslich in eine Birne.

„Was gemacht?", äfft er mich nach.

„Du bist eben hierher appariert, und gestern vom Gelände weg, ich dachte Du benutzt kein Dobbypulver mehr."

Bäh, schon wieder dieser selbstgefällige Blick.

„Alles eine Frage des Trainings, ich brauche kein Pulver mehr."

„Aha."

„Er hat die Schutzbanne mit seinem Blutzauber kombiniert, sein Blut kann hin und her apparieren", klärt Rodolphus mich auf und sieht Sev strafend an.

„Ich auch?", flüstere ich kaum hörbar.

„Nein, nur mein Blut."

Mein Kopf ruckt hoch.

„Wieso nicht? Besteht dieses Band gar nicht mehr? Was ist mit meinem Hals, ist die Schrift noch zu sehen?" Verrenke meinen Hals um ihm ausreichende Sicht auf meine linke Halsseite zu bieten.

Rodolphus schüttelt langsam seinen Kopf und mir steigen sofort Tränen in die Augen.

„Wenn der Beschwörer des Fluchs stirbt, stirbt auch der Fluch, wie ich Dir bereits erklärt habe, Nymphadora", höhnt Professor Severus.

„Toll, kein Ritual, kein Name, kein Ring. Unsere Urkunde hat sich nicht zufällig in Rauch aufgelöst oder?"

„Bedauer-"

Den Rest höre ich nicht mehr, wird entweder von meinen polternden Schritten oder meinem Schluchzen übertönt, muss hier raus, nur weg. Weg von ihm!

Am Hauptportal hat er mich eingeholt und sieht mir mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zu, wie ich versuche, die Tür zu öffnen. Weder normal noch magisch tut sich was.

Schlag zuerst mit beiden Fäusten, dann mit der Stirn dagegen, vor Wut und Schmach brüllend wie ein Tier. Lass mich langsam auf den Boden sinken.

Ein paar Schüler huschen an uns vorbei, beschleunigen Dank Severus´Anwesenheit aber bald ihre Schritte.

„Bedauerlicherweise sind mir die Augen für die sehenden Steine ausgegangen und ich fühlte mich nicht dazu fähig ... Zutaten für die Vollendung zu beschaffen. Sonst hätte ich Dir einen neuen Ring gemacht."

Er geht vor mir in die Hocke und streicht meine Haare zurück.

Seine Miene verfinstert sich, als ich zurück zucke.

„Ich hasse Todesser-Snape. Ich will meinen Mann zurück. Und zwar voll und ganz. Erneure das Ritual oder ich rede nie mehr mit Dir."

„Tonks, nimm den Rat eines Pofis an: Das womit Du drohst, sollte auch wirklich eine echte _Bedrohung_ darstellen..."

Muss gegen meinen Willen lachen, er nimmt mich an den Armen und wir stehen zusammen auf.

Kurz bevor wir die Halle erreichen, halte ich ihn am Arm zurück.

„Hol mir einfach nur mein Baby."

Seine Augen glitzern kurz, bevor er nickt.

***

Review?


	5. Nimbus Victory

Wünsche frohe Rammler und dicke Eier!

Aus Schokolade... natürlich!!

***

„Hermine?! Hi, wow, siehst Du gut aus!"

Hermine, wirklich sehr hübsch mit dickem braunem Zopf und einem dunkelroten, knielangen Kleid, welches ihre gereifte Figur umspielt, gefolgt von Ron, der seine Trainerklamotten trägt und sich gerade Staub aus der Hose klopft, betreten gerade das Foyer.

Bill empfängt sie herzlich, genau wie ich.

Beide, Ron und Hermine drücken mich kurz aber herzhaft.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Nicke tapfer.

„Entschuldige, ich muss das hier sofort runter bringen, es muss gekühlt bleiben."

Sie hebt einen Muggelthermobehälter hoch und verschwindet sofort nach unten.

Ron zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Frag nicht, ich wurde auch nicht eingeweiht. In letzter Zeit hat Snape von allen möglichen Leuten Zeugs geliefert bekommen, Fleur sagt, sogar Kreacher hat ihm was aus Sirius Privatbad gebracht... echt alles ziemlich merkwürdig, aber als wenn Merkwürdiges in Verbindung mit Snape neu wäre..."

Er betrachtet mich genau.

„Du siehst aus, als schläfst Du nicht besonders gut."

„Wow, Ron, Du merkst aber auch alles. Komischerweise fühle ich mich nicht mehr besonders wohl im Kerker, was unter anderem damit zu tun haben könnte, dass ich in letzter Zeit klaustrophobische Züge angenommen habe!"

Er lächelt verkrampft.

„Wenn Mine so auf mich abfärben würde, wie Snape auf Dich, wär ich um einiges schlauer. Du klingst echt so hintenrum-fies wie er."

Muss lachen.

„Hintenrum-fies? Er kann auch ganz gut vornerum-fies."

„Wem sagst Du das. Aahh!"

Sev steht plötzlich hinter ihm.

„Wieso können Sie jetzt auch schon hier herumapparieren?"

Sein Blick wandert entsetzt zu Snapes Arm, der Hermines Taille umschlossen hatte.

„Nur weil Sie sich schon zersplintern, wenn Sie nur ans Apparieren denken, muss das ja nicht heißen, dass es allen so geht, nicht wahr, Ronald?"

Ron macht ein Siehst-Du-was-hab-ich-Dir-eben-gesagt-Gesicht.

„Ronald? Seit ihr jetzt Freunde oder was?", frage ich mehr oder weniger belustigt.

„Na ich nenn ihn bestimmt nicht beim Vornamen, im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Personen..."

Er nickt wütend zu Hermine, die ein bisschen rot wird.

„Werd erwachsen, Ron, immerhin sind wir so etwas wie Kollegen, alle Lehrer nennen sich gegenseitig beim Vornamen..."

„Wie nennst Du ihn dann, wenn Du ihn direkt ansprichst?"

„DAS versuch ich ganz einfach zu vermeiden..."murmelt Ron in seinen roten Dreitagesbart und zieht Hermine zu sich hinüber.

„Was war da drin?", frage ich ungeduldig, an den komischen Behälter denkend.

„DNS", erklärt Sev.

„Achso, klar, was sonst."

„DNS? Warte das weiß ich", ruft Ron und hüpft mit hoch gerecktem Zeigefinger auf und ab wie Hermine früher.

„Das sind Durchpürierte-Niffler-Samen."

„Fast. Desoxyribonukleinsäure."

„Wie schaffst Du das nur, solches Zeug auszusprechen?", fragt Ron und sucht eine Aussprechapparatur in Hermines Mund...

Mit seiner Zunge...

Würg...

„Du brauchst Zellkerne?", frage ich Sev, mich von den Knutschenden wegdrehend.

„Korrekt."

„Erfahre ich wieso?" Eigentlich hab ich schon einen Verdacht und bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich den bestätigt sehen will...

„Später."

„Und was soll die Geheimniskrämerei?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es diesmal funktioniert, ich möchte Dir einen erneuten Verlust ersparen."

„Oh wie nett, Danke auch."

Eine Weile lauschen wir dem Geschmatze von Ron, bis Sev sich schließlich räuspert.

„Wieso zeigen Sie Nymphadora nicht die neuen Besen, Ronald."

„Gute Idee... Direktor, kommst Du?"

Ron hakt mich links unter, Hermine rechts und ich lass mich nach draußen führen, zum Quidditchfeld.

Ron öffnet einen Besenschrank, der an Fort Knox erinnert und nimmt einen tiefschwarzen, glänzenden Besen heraus, mit allen Schikanen, die man sich vorstellen kann, sogar eine gepolsterte Sitzfläche und Fußstützen aus Aluminium, damit er noch leichter und schneller ist. Am Stiel ist der Name eingraviert: Nimbus Victory.

Der Besen des Sieges.

„Die haben ihn extra für den Sieg über Voldi rausgebracht, Snape hat einiges zu den Flugzaubern beigesteuert, wenn man die Füße hier rein setzt, kann man nicht mehr runterfallen, er sagte, damit er nie mehr mit ansehen müsse, wie jemand pottergleich am Besen hängt oder so ähnlich", knurrt Ron nach anfänglich begeistertem Schwärmen.

„Wenn er sich nur nicht dauernd über Harry lustig machen würde..."

„Ha, da verlangst Du aber einiges, mein Lieber, das wird nie aufhören", lache ich.

Steige auf den unglaublich eleganten Besen und steige schneller in die Luft, als mein Magen mitkommt.

Wow, was für ein Freiheitsgefühl, ich steige hoch, so hoch, dass ich fast schon die Muggel-ISS anfassen kann, mein Kopf wird vollkommen leer, keine Ängste mehr, keine Sorgen, keine Vampire, keine gestohlenen Kinder... hier könnte ich bleiben... einfach schweben... und dann nur noch... aaah!

„Tonks, komm runter, wir beide haben etwas zu tun", erklärt ein silberner Gekko mir und ich steuere missmutig nach unten.

Zu meiner Überraschung taucht der Gekko in Dracos Zauberstab ein.

„Ich hab gesagt, er soll Dich den Flug genießen lassen, aber er hört natürlich nicht auf mich", mault Ron und funkelt Draco wütend an.

„Meine Loyalität gegenüber Severus ist um einiges Stärker als die gegen einen mittelmäßig begabten Fluglehrer", zetert Draco in alter Gewohnheit.

„Mittelmäßig begabter... Auch wenn Dich alle nur mit Samthandschuhen anfassen, Malfoy, ich gehöre..."

„Halloooo? Was sollen wir tun und warum ist Dein Hermelin ein Gekko geworden?"

„Weil Gekkos auch Körperteile nachwachsen, denk ich... Wir beide sollen etwas aus dem Haus meines... aus dem Manor holen", erklärt Draco mit nun gesenktem Kopf.

„Wir beide? Wieso gerade wir beide? Wegen der Schutzbanne? Ich hab gar keinen Zauberstab, der wurde mir unglücklicherweise am ersten Tag zusammen mit meinem Dobbydöschen abgenommen...Sicher, dass uns die Banne nicht in Stücke reißen?"

Draco reicht mir überlegen lächelnd Rudis, bzw. meinen alten Stab.

„Severus sagte, die Banne der Familie sind nicht zu ändern, weil er selber damals die dazugehörigen Tränke aus dem Blut meines ... _Vaters_... kombiniert hat, auf _Toms_ Befehl hin natürlich, um die Sicherheit zu erhöhen, während seines Aufenthaltes dort."

Er spricht die Worte _Vater_ und_ Tom_ fast gleich verächtlich aus.

„Aber Dein Vater hat bestimmt inzwischen irgendwas Neues eingebaut, oder einen Alarm zumindest, ich glaube nicht, dass wir einfach so da rein spazieren können..."

„Deswegen sollst ja Du mich begleiten, Severus sagte, alle Schutzzauber, die mein Vater kennt, kennst auch Du."

Wow, das war ja fast ein Lob meines Liebsten...

„Severus sagt, Severus hat gesagt", kichert Ron nun, woraufhin Draco ihn nieder starrt.

„Was soll eigentlich das ganze Lucius-Gelaber, soweit ich mich erinnere, hat mein _Vater_ ihn erdrosselt, mit seinen eigenen Händen. Das ist ja wohl auch nur ein Vielsafttrank-...trinker..."

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, Weasley, reicht es nicht, Vampire zu erdrosseln, man muss ihnen den Kopf abschlagen oder sie ins Feuer oder Sonnenlicht stoßen, dieses Weihwasserzeugs und Kreuze und so haben sich dumme Muggel ausgedacht, Knoblauch verletzt zwar, tötet aber nicht, aber da ihre Wunden fast sofort wieder verheilen, sind wie gesagt Feuer oder Sectusempras die besseren Waffen", doziert Draco und beeindruckt Hermine damit, was Ron natürlich nicht entgeht.

„Ja aber das würde ja heißen, dass Dein Vater ein Vampir geworden ist", kugelt sich Ron vor Lachen.

Als keiner mitlacht, läuft er dunkelrot an.

„Was?! Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich... wann soll das denn passiert sein?"

Hermine rollt genervt mit den Augen.

„Severus hatte ihn zusammen mit zwei Vampiren in seinem Bankverlies eingesperrt, Mensch Ronald, benutze Deinen Verstand!"

Draco schnaubt belustigt auf, Hermine lächelt Ron liebevoll an, so, wie man ein einfältiges Kind anlächeln würde...

„Wenn jetzt noch einer diesen Namen erwähnt, dann..... argh!" Er stampft beleidigt davon und ich wende mich an Draco.

„Was sollen wir wo holen?"

Er betrachtet unsicher seine Hände.

„Im Verlies... Severus braucht etwas aus einem der Kerker!"

„Aus einem ganz bestimmten?"

Meine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf.

Draco nickt nur.

Oh.

Der Magenhüpfer des Besenflugs meldet sich zurück und mir wird schlecht. Kotzübel um genau zu sein.

„Schon gut, ich schaff das", wimmle ich Hermine ab, die mich stützen wollte.

„Wann soll´s los gehen?"

„Am besten vor Sonnenuntergang."

„Natürlich. Also gleich. Okay."

Ron verstaut den Besen und die beiden begleiten uns bis zur Appariergrenze.

„Passt auf euch auf! Alle beide!", mahnt Hermine und ich kann sehen, dass Ron ihr da nicht so ganz zustimmt.

***

Draco und ich materialisieren uns etwas entfernt vom Eisenzaun des Manors, denn leider können _wir_ nicht komplett geräuschlos apparieren. Wobei, er war eigentlich nicht zu hören...hm...

„Sollen wir getrennt rein gehen? Oder zusammen?", fragt er flüsternd und reißt mich so aus meiner Grübelei.

„Hm. Kommt Dir irgendwas komisch vor?"

„Du meinst außer der Annahme, dass da drin wahrscheinlich Millionen Vampire lauern?"

„Hey, klau nicht meine grenzenlosen Übertreibungen!!"

Wir kucken uns beide halsverrenkend um.

„Ob die alle in Särgen schlafen?"

Muss fast lachen, so unglaublich skurril ist das alles.

Bilder von schweren Eichensärgen mitten im edlen Salon tauchen vor meinem inneren Auge auf...

„Die geborenen Vampire verbringen den Tag in ihrer Fledermausgestalt, können aber trotzdem kein Sonnenlicht vertragen."

„Warst auch öfter bei Raluca, he?"

„Sie ist wirklich-"

„Ja ja faszinierend schön, schon klar..."

Boah die Alte nervt mich arg an...

Draco stellt sich hin und geht langsam auf den Zaun zu.

„Ich versuch rein zu apparieren, Du kannst-"

„Halt, spinnst Du? Bock auf noch mehr neue Körperteile? Lass mich erst die Banne checken!"

Wozu bin ich sonst mitgekommen...

Schieße einige Bannerkennungssprüche gegen das Tor, die alle ohne nennenswerte Reaktion eintauchen.

„Ich glaube, wir können es wagen...Besser getrennt, falls doch was ist, dass wir nicht gleich beide..."

Der Rest bleibt mir im Hals stecken.

Draco schließt seine hellgrauen Augen und verschwindet...wieder lautlos.

Ich warte ein wenig und appariere auch in den Salon, rolle mich allerdings sofort ab und ducke mich hinter einen staubigen Sessel.

„Pst Tonks!", flüstert er und rennt geduckt auf mich zu.

„Ist die Luft rein?"

Er hustet eine Ladung Staub aus der Lunge.

„Nicht wirklich."

Reinblüter und Muggelsprichwörter...hmpf...

Er beugt sich dicht zu mir.

„Ich hab niemanden gesehen. Sieht aus, als wäre schon lange keiner mehr hier gewesen, es hat hier noch nie so viel Dreck gelegen. Lass uns schnell runter gehen, ich hab kein gutes Gefühl, außerdem tut mein Arm weh, ich sollte vielleicht noch nicht so viel apparieren", zischt Draco äußerst nervös und sucht ständig den Raum ab.

„Du ploppst übrigens nicht."

„Was? Kann nicht sein, das musst Du überhört haben", antwortet er hastig, mit deutlichem Unbehagen in der Stimme.

Hab eigentlich Vertrauen zu meinen Ohren...

Wir gehen Rücken an Rücken mit gezückten Zauberstäben hinunter, ich vorwärts, er dicht an mich gepresst rückwärts.

Wir durchqueren den riesigen, nicht mehr ganz so eleganten Salon, bin sicher, dass sich hier bereits einige Doxys eingenistet haben, riecht hier fast wie im Grimmauldplatz.

„Wieso holt das was wir brauchen eigentlich nicht auch Kreacher?", fällt mir spontan ein.

„Wir haben ihn schon geschickt, er konnte die Tür zum Keller nicht öffnen und auch nicht reinapparieren, der schwarzmagische Zauber, der verhindern sollte, dass dieser Halbmensch von Dobby gerettet wird, steht wohl noch."

Mein Magen krampft sich erneut zusammen, schließlich reden wir hier von ´meinem´ Halbmenschen Remus.

Plötzlich ist Draco verschwunden.

„Draco? Draco?? Verdammt!"

„Ich schaff es nicht, die Tür zu öffnen, versuch Du es", dringt nun seine Stimme hinter einem dicken Wandteppich hervor.

Ich hebe das wuchtige Knüpfwerk an einem Zipfel hoch und blicke verwundert in einen kurzen Geheimgang, an dessen Ende Draco an einer alten Holztür herumzaubert.

„Lass mich mal", sage ich und schlüpfe auch in den Gang. Doch auch alle meine Bannaufhebeversuche scheitern kläglich.

„Das ist nicht gut, früher ging das. Moment."

Draco ritzt seine Handfläche und will sie gegen die Tür drücken, doch ich halte ihn auf.

„Warte, was wenn dann ein Alarm losgeht? Ich meine, er ahnt bestimmt, dass Du irgendwann hier her zurück kommen würdest... oder Deine Mutter. Hätte euch beide bestimmt gern in der Mangel."

„Die Malfoyschen Blutzauber reagieren auch auf meine Mutter nicht mehr seit das Eheritual gebrochen wurde."

Toll, er weiß also auch en detail über das Deditio Marita Bescheid...

„Umso gefährlicher für Dich, Draco MALFOY."

„Einmal im Leben werde ich es verkraften, mich für jemanden in Gefahr zu bringen."

Er drückt energisch seine blutende Hand gegen die Tür und...

...

....

Nichts.

„Toll, wie lautet Sevs Plan B?", schnarre ich und rüttle überflüssigerweise am Türgriff.

Der eiserne Schlüssel fällt laut klirrend zu Boden.

„Scht! Bist Du irre?!"

„Tschuldige, ich wollte nicht... was war das?"

Klang wie dieses ledrige Flügelrauschen.

„Was war was?", fragt Draco und duckt sich neben mich.

Auch ich gehe vorsichsthalber in die Hocke.

Der Teppich bewegt sich leicht.

„Oh mein Gott, Draco, wir sind ihnen geradewegs in die Falle gelaufen!!"

Draco blickt sich suchend nach einem eventuellen versteckten Ausgang um.

„Oh mein Gott!" Der zu Seite gezogene Teppich hat gerade für einen winzigen Moment ein paar irre Augen enthüllt...

„Was?!Jetzt jammer nicht so herum, Du klingst schon wie Weasley!"

Zeige mit zitterndem Finger auf den nun wieder ordentlich hängenden Wandteppich.

„Da ist nichts, Tonks, ich sehe absolut gar nichts!"

Er leuchtet vorsichtshalber mit einem Lumos den ganzen Gang aus.

„Da war, ich glaube es ja selbst kaum, aber ich bin mir eigentlich sicher, dass sie es war, aber eigentlich kann sie es nicht gewesen sein, ich meine ich sah ihr Hirn an Sevs Umhang kleben, außer...oh mein Gott, sie ist auch ein Vampir? Nein sie ist ja schon ein Werwolf, kann man gleichzeitig ein Vampir und ein Werwolf sein? Wobei ein durchgehacktes Hirn einen Vampir ja wohl töten würde..einen Werwolf aber auch... also ich bin mir nun nicht mehr ganz so sicher..."

„Tonks!"

Er versetzt mir eine leichte Ohrfeige.

„Was glaubst Du gesehen zu haben?"

„Deine Tante!"

Seine hellgrauen Augen weiten sich ungläubig.

"Das ist unmöglich Tonks, Du hast nen Knacks weg, weil Dich das hier an Dein Verlies erinnert... Wie soll das möglich sein?"

Verenge snapisch meine Augen.

"Sicher, wo wir in der Vergangenheit ja nieeee Wiederauferstehungen hatten... oh Gott, glaubst Du ...Er... ist auch....??"

Er schiebt genervt seinen Ärmel hoch und ... erstarrt.

Ich schmecke Galle.

An seinem neuen linken Unterarm zeichnet sich zwar noch schwer zu erkennen, aber doch vorhanden, das Dunkle Mal blassgrau ab.

***

Na? Review?? gg


	6. Rauchzeichen

***

„Raus hier, schnell!"

Packe den immer noch erstarrten Draco am Kragen und zerre ihn hastig hinter mir her.

Wir passieren ohne große Vorsicht den Teppich und stolpern nicht wirklich leise in den Salon, in dem es mittlerweile stockfinster ist.

Sowohl er, als auch ich bleibe wie angewurzelt stehen, die Luft ist von leisen Flügelschlägen erfüllt.

„Levitare Garlicum!", brülle ich und der feine Knoblauchsprühnebel strömt aus meinem Stab.

Ganz hinten, tief in der Dunkelheit keucht jemand schmerzhaft auf und da ist es wieder. Dieses irre Lachen. Gänsehaut überzieht meinen gesamten Körper.

„Das ist wirklich Bellatrix!", zischt Draco und versucht genau wie ich etwas in der Finsternis zu erkennen.

Bella fängt tatsächlich an zu singen...

„Klein Malfoy und klein Metamorph spazierten in die Falle, doch rechneten sie nicht mit Bellawolf, die frisst sie nämlich ... ALLE!"

Plötzlich schreit Draco neben mir entsetzt auf, von seiner Tante zu Boden geworfen, beide ringen mit bloßen Händen miteinander.

Puh, gut dass noch kein Vollmond ist, gegen Bellamensch kann Draco sich offenbar gut wehren, denn etwas knallt gegen eine Glasvitrine und Draco steht plötzlich wieder neben mir.

„Wir müssen verschwinden und zwar gleich!"

„Lumos solem!", brülle ich und halte meinen Stab mit beiden Händen fest.

Der ganze Salon wird in gleißendes Sonnenlicht getaucht, als sich meine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnen, erkenne ich sechs Gegner um uns herum, die nicht im geringsten Schmerzen zu haben scheinen...

„Was ist los, wieso funktioniert das nicht?", fragt Draco und die nun kichernde Bellatrix erhebt sich.

Die rechte Hälfte ihres Gesichtes sieht eigenartig wächsern aus, auch irgendwie zu dreidimensional, als sie mein Anstarren bemerkt, greift sie in ihren Mund und drückt ein wenig mit dem Daumen auf ihren Gaumen.

Ein leises Klicken und ihre gesamte rechte Gesichtshälfte fällt in ihre Hand.

Widerstehe nur mühsam dem Reflex, nach vorne zu springen und ihr gräuliches Gehirn, dass aus der Schädelhöhle zu fallen droht, auffangen zu wollen.

Ihre rechte Augenhöhle ist leer und nun eingefallen, das magische Auge, welches an ihrer Gesichtsprothese hängt, verfolgt weiterhin jede unserer Bewegungen.

In Höhe ihrer Nase ragt ein kleiner Titanstift aus ihrem Kieferrest, an dem die Prothese festgehakt wurde.

Also hat sie das Apparieren mit Sev doch nicht so ganz unbeschadet überstanden...

„Magisches Sonnenlicht kann ihnen nichts anhaben, da ihre `Magie´ eine ganz andere ist, ihr Dummerchen", säuselt sie und steckt ihr Gesicht wieder zusammen.

Die Vampire um uns herum lachen siegessicher auf, einer gleitet pfeilschnell auf uns zu, doch Draco rammt ihm geistesgegenwärtig seinen Zauberstab in die Brust.

„Incendio!"

Der wild schreiende Vampir versucht sich vergeblich in seine tierische Gestalt zu verwandeln um zu fliehen, doch er steht bereits vollständig in Flammen.

Draco zieht angeekelt seinen Stab aus der Brust des Mannes, der sich nun zu Boden wirft und wälzt und alles in seiner Reichweite anzündet.

Bella sieht mit einem gewissen Interesse zu, bis ihr Kumpan aufhört zu zappeln, sich unter der Hitze des Feuers zu einem unansehnlichen Knäuel verformt und schließlich zu Asche zerfällt. Die Umrisse seines nach Bella ausgestreckten Armes sind noch deutlich zu erkennen.

„Wieso hast Du nicht gezaubert!", donnert einer der Anderen sie an und packt sie an ihren stumpfen Haaren, das von dünnen silbernen Strähnen durchzogen ist.

Er reißt ihren Kopf mit voller Wucht nach hinten, sie verzieht noch nicht mal ihr Gesicht, also soweit das überhaupt möglich ist...

Eigentlich sieht sie angeturnt aus...

„Ich habs gerne so heimelig warm", flüstert sie und versucht sich noch weiter nach hinten zu beugen, bis sie fast in seinen Armen liegt.

Er lässt sie wie einen Sack Kitzpurfeleingeweide fallen und rast nun auf mich zu.

Ich war so von Bellas fehlendem Schmerzempfinden fasziniert, dass ich eine Millisekunde zu spät reagiere und er fast meinen Hals erreicht hätte, doch eine grazile Hand schießt an meinem Kopf vorbei, packt ihn an der Kehle und reißt sie ihm mit einem widerlich matschigen Geräusch einfach heraus.

Uärgh!

Folge angeekelt dem zu Boden fallenden Stück Hals und drehe langsam meinen Kopf nach links, während der Vampir versucht, die massive Blutung unterhalb seines Kopfes zu stoppen.

Ein zielgerichteter Sectusempra lässt sein Bestreben sinnlos erscheinen.

Kaum hat sein Kopf seinen Rumpf verlassen, zerfällt beides puffend zu Staub.

Raluca, einer Rachegöttin gleich, tritt in die Mitte des Raumes und staucht die Vampire in rumänisch zusammen, Bellatrix ist längst disappariert.

„Was tut SIE hier?", keuche ich, noch immer zu Tode erschrocken.

„Wie kommt ihr überhaupt hier rein?"

„Vampirblut."

_Immer diese Flut von Informationen...grrrr_

Raluca sagt nun etwas zu Severus, der daraufhin herzhaft lacht und sie regelrecht mit den Augen verschlingt.

Unvorstellbar tiefer Hass durchflutet meinen Geist, dieses Biest weiß genau über die Wirkung ihrer Reize Bescheid, sie sieht aus wie eine Amazone, trägt sehr gut sitzende maßgeschneiderte, blutrote Lederhosen, schwindelerregend hohe Absätze an ihren Stiefeln, eine weiße, ziemlich durchsichtige Seidenbluse und darüber eine schwarze Korsage, die ihr bombastisches Dekolletee ins rechte Licht rückt.

Gepaart mit der natürlichen Eleganz der Vampire und dem Talent, sich geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze zu bewegen - eine wahrhaft erregende Mischung...

Dagegen sehe ich trotz bombastischem Hintern aus wie´n Bauerntrampel...

Und erst recht diese Augen, wie kann ein Mensch nur so verführerisch kucken... Ach so, Ha ha Mensch...das ich nicht lache...

Es rauscht viermal und die Fledermäuse verlassen das Manor durchs Oberlicht.

„Alles Reinblüter, ja?", bemerkt Draco und reicht Raluca seine Hand.

„Danke."

Sie ergreift seine Hand, ihr Ärmel rutscht ein wenig hoch und offenbart den Blick auf ein vertraut aussehendes Zeichen, scheinbar ist es frisch, die Haut sieht noch wund aus.

Eine königliche Kobra windet sich um einen Zauberstab, sowohl ihre Nackenhaut als auch ihre Kiefer weit aufgespreizt, bereit zum tödlichen Biss, sie wird von vier Runen umgeben, oberhalb ihres Kopfes ist ein Längsstrich mit kleinem Dreieck in der Mitte, das nach rechts zeigt, unter dem Stab ein etwas verzogenes H, links neben ihrem aufgerichteten Nackenschild ein vereinfachtes Fähnchen und rechts gegenüber ein X. Werde wohl Bill oder Hermine zu Rate ziehen müssen, glaube aber, die haben was mit den Elementen zu tun, ist schon so lange her, dass ich Alte Runen hatte...

Das ganze Zeichen ist von schwarzem Rauch umgeben, als hätte die Kobra eine ebenso schwarze Aura wie...hm...erinnert stark an Sevs wabernde dunkle Aura...

Auch hinter Dracos blonden Haaren arbeitet es unübersehbar...

„Wieso hilft sie uns plötzlich?"

Raluca wendet ihren schönen Kopf mir zu und bietet auch mir ihre Hand an, die ich aus reiner Höflichkeit annehme.

Naja um ganz ehrlich zu sein, haben ihre schwarzen Augen eine gewisse hypnotische Kraft, fühle mich wieder an Sev erinnert...

Ihre Haut ist eiskalt aber unglaublich weich, als Reinblüterin hat sie keinerlei Narben, nicht die kleinste Spur von Hornhaut, kann mir gut vorstellen, dass ein Mann es genießen würde von so zarter Haut berührt zu werden...

Ach verdammt!! Schon wieder diese Eifersucht...

Was genau Sev wohl an ihr findet?

Abgesehen von dem perfekten Körper, Haare, Haut, Augen, Motorik... ich sollte aufhören, sonst spring ich werfe ich mich noch Bellawolf zum Fraß vor...

„Das ist Ihr Zeichen, oder Sir?", fragt Draco und blickt angewidert auf seines.

Jetzt weiten sich meine Augen vor Erstaunen.

„Dein Zeichen?"

Er nickt nur ein einziges Mal. Ganz der VizeLord...

Meine Augen treten ein wenig aus ihren Höhlen, so fühlt es sich zumindest an.

Meine Haare sind längst feuerrot, ich glaube, sie richten sich gerade wie elektrisiert auf. Hab bestimmt ne Regenbogen-Aura.

„Diese unterkühlte..." ich verkneife mir was ich eigentlich sagen will, „Tussi trägt DEIN Zeichen und ... und ... ich...krieg noch nicht mal Deinen Namen.... hrrrrrrraaaaaa!"

Stürme wie eine Furie an den beiden vorbei und will gerade zur Tür raus, als mich ein ungesagter Stolperfluch von den Füßen reißt.

Severus - nun wieder schwarz vibrierend - packt mich an beiden Oberarmen und stellt mich aufrecht hin.

„Du wünschst Dir, dass ich mit Dir genauso verfahre, wie einst mir IHR?"

Unterdrücke die Furcht, die sowohl seine schneidende Stimme, als auch sein wütender Blick bei mir auslösen und nicke energisch.

Schon drängt er mich in die Mitte des Salons und entfacht die Wandfackeln, was den Raum in ein eigentlich romantisches Licht taucht.

„Bist Du Dir sicher, Kleine Nymphadora?"

Er geht langsam in immer enger werdenden Kreisen um mich herum und zieht dabei seinen schweren Umhang aus.

Funkle ihn wütend an, doch als er mich wieder frontal ansieht, veranlasst mich sein stechender Blick dazu, den Kopf schuldbewusst zu senken.

Er hat die Arme hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt und seinen Stab um einige Ellen verlängert.

Werde ein bisschen nervös, was er natürlich bemerkt.

„Angst vor der eigenen Courage?", fragt er spöttisch, wie schon einmal , geht leicht in die Knie und sieht mich durch meine Haare hindurch an.

„Mhm mhm", verneine ich kaum hörbar.

Ein schneidender Schmerz durchzieht meinen Oberschenkel, er hat so schnell zu geschlagen, dass ich es gar nicht habe kommen sehen.

Lege sofort meine Hand auf die brennende Stelle und sehe ihn entrüstet an.

„SIE erwies mir immer den nötigen Respekt."

Verdammter Slytherin!

„Nein, ich stehe zu meinem Wort!"

Er geht noch einmal um mich herum und bleibt diesmal hinter mir stehen, seine Hand berührt sachte mein Haar.

„Ihr musste ich zuerst gewisse...Flausen austreiben."

_Okay, jetzt hab ich ein wenig Angst vor der eigenen Courage_....

„Ich verstehe Dich genau. Fang an. Treib mir Flausen aus. Ich gehöre Dir."

„Da muss ich Dir ausnahmsweise Recht geben."

***

http : // de. Geocities . com / lale _ levina / runen. htm

(ohne leerzeichen, für die Runen)

_Hier muss ich etwas vorzeitig schneiden, denn, das nächste wird ... nun ja... speziell... _

_In meinem Kopf war Severus (und auch in gewisser Weise Lucius) immer schon ein **wenig** dominant, wer das OOC findet, kann die gesamte Fortsetzung in die Tonne kloppen...gg _

_Ich weiß, dass es mindestens eine Person gibt, die mir da zustimmt...nicht wahr? *unschuldigumkuck*_

_Frohe Ostern...lach sooo ein Chap am streng katholischen Feiertag...hihi was wohl Papa Ratzi I. dazu sagen würde... der vergnügt sich bestimmt gerade mit ner guten slashfic(k) gg... oder wünscht sich das zu tun, statt auf balkon hysterischen leuten zuwinken zu müssen...gg neiiiiiin, ich hab nix gegen organisierte religion, man könnte nur auch gut ohne leben vor allem gäbs dann weniger krieg...gg okay schluss jetzt _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen chr-istina_

_PS: ich kann gut damit leben, nur noch für meine betas zu schreiben...*dezentansreviewenerinner* hihi *evilgrin*_


	7. Die züngelnde Kobra

_Ich habe aus freudigem Anlass einen Piccolo intus, man verzeihe mir meine Hemmungslosigkeit gg_

***

„Ich verstehe Dich genau. Fang an. Treib mir Flausen aus. Ich gehöre Dir."

„Da muss ich Dir ausnahmsweise Recht geben."

Diesmal stellen sich _alle_ meine feinen Körperhärchen auf, Dank des rauchigen Vibrato in seiner Stimme.

„Du solltest niederknien", erklärt plötzlich Draco und ich werde noch viel roter. Wollte schon immer mal vor meinem Cousin gezüchtigt werden...

„Tue was er sagt", nun wieder Severus. Eigenartigerweise gehorchen ihm meine Beine und ich sinke vor ihm auf die Knie, im Augenwinkel kann ich erkennen, dass Raluca und Draco auf dem Sofa nebeneinander Platz nehmen.

Toll, wartet, ich geh euch schnell Popcorn holen...

Ein zweiter brennender Schmerz, etwas mehr Richtung Hüfte folgt augenblicklich. Unterdrücke das Verlangen meine Haut zu reiben, wage es nicht, meine Hände zu bewegen.

„Konzentriere Dich nur auf meine Stimme!", faucht er mich an.

Mir bleibt nicht wirklich was anderes übrig, jeder der ihn kennt, weiß, dass man sofort von dieser einnehmenden Tonlage gefangen wird.

Er kommt ein wenig näher und tippt mit dem Stab auf meine Hände, lege sie gehorsam im Rücken über Kreuz.

Dann sagt er etwas auf rumänisch zu Raluca, zu meinem größten Entsetzen kommt sie zu mir und hilft mir dabei mich zu entkleiden.

Süffisant lächelnd zieht sie mir mein Oberteil über den Kopf und fängt an, meine Hose zu öffnen.

Severus zieht weiterhin seine Kreise um uns herum.

Immer wenn er hinter mir ist, lächelt Raluca ihm wohlwollend zu, was mich an den Rand des Wahnsinns treibt.

Meine Hose entfernt er magisch, was in dieser Position eh nicht manuell zu bewerkstelligen gewesen wäre.

Schließlich bin ich unbekleidet und sie drückt mir leicht auf die Schultern, zum `Abschied`.

Severus ist nun vor mir stehen geblieben, sie steht galant auf und stellt sich neben ihn.

„Wie viele?"

„Sieben."

„So sei es."

Ach so, wusste nicht, dass SIE mein Strafmaß bestimmt...

Severus beschwört einen hölzernen Gebetsschemel, wie ihn Muggel verwenden, allerdings nicht unbedingt zu dessen eigentlichem Zweck...

Severus nickt Draco auffordernd zu, der sich vor mich stellt und mir beide Hände hinstreckt.

Ergreife sie und lass mich von ihm hochziehen, meine Beine sind natürlich eingeschlafen, das unangenehme Kribbeln lässt mich leicht aufstöhnen.

Draco führt mich zu dem Schemel und nötigt mich, darauf niederzuknien, mit vorgebeugtem Oberkörper, die wichtigen Stellen ansprechend drapiert.

Severus stellt sich links neben mich und nimmt den Stab in seine rechte Hand.

Raluca tritt nun vor mich und legt ihre Hände auf meine Unterarme, zieht mich so weit vor, dass ich mit der Brust an dem oberen Balken des Schemels aufliege. Sie dreht meinen Kopf und drückt mich mit der Wange an ihre kalte Lederkorsage, meine Arme legen sich von selber um ihre Taille.

Meiner Vorahnung folgend klammere ich mich an ihr fest, denke, ich werde ihre erstaunlich tröstende Anwesenheit brauchen können.

„Zähle laut vor."

Oh Mann, wie tief kann man noch sinken.

Verberge mein bestimmt hochrotes Gesicht an Ralucas Bauch und hauche kaum hörbar:

„Eins."

Der erste Striemen bildet sich knapp über meiner Kniekehle, ich sinke ein wenig ein, so unglaublich schmerzempfindlich, wie diese Stelle nun mal ist.

Ralucas fester Griff richtet mich wieder auf, sie summt leise und beruhigend, während sie mit einer Hand tröstend durch meine Haare streicht.

„Weiter", ermahnt mich Draco nun neben Raluca, ich schaffe es nicht, ihn anzusehen.

„Zwei", zähle ich diesmal ein wenig lauter und kneife in Erwartung des brennenden Schmerzes sofort meine Augen fest zu.

Er lässt nicht lange auf sich warten, wenige Zentimeter oberhalb des ersten Auftreffens.

„Drei."

Diesmal laut und deutlich, mich noch fester an Raluca klammernd, der Schmerz ist diesmal unangenehm stark, der stark durchblutete, fleischige Teil meiner Schenkel direkt unterhalb der Pobacken lässt mich sogar das Nachschwingen des biegsamen Stabs spüren.

„Vier."

Fast unmittelbar sirrt sein Stab durch die Luft.

Längst krallen sich meine Finger in Ralucas Rücken.

„Fünf", ich klinge ein wenig jammernd, weiche automatisch ein wenig nach vorne aus, was den Schlag etwas zu tief lenkt, genau auf die dritte Stelle.

Meine Haut reißt etwas auf, Ralucas Hände streichen sanft über meinen Rücken, hinunter über die Kuppe bis zur blutenden Stelle, sie richtet sich geschmeidig auf und leckt sich mein Blut von ihren Fingern.

„Weiter", wieder Draco, diesmal ein wenig nervös klingend.

„Sechs."

Biege meinen Rücken komplett durch, in der Hoffnung, er wird so meinen hochgereckten Hintern treffen, an einer jungfräulichen Stelle, was aber, wie ich feststellen muss, den Schmerz nicht unbedingt lindert.

Keuche erschrocken auf und drehe meine Kopf zu ihm hin, damit ich ihn ansehen kann, er scheint völlig gefesselt von seiner Aufgabe.

„Sieben!" rufe ich bestimmend, er nickt mir zu, holt weit aus und lässt den federnden Stab auf meinen unteren Rücken sausen, schaffe es diesmal, nicht einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Was ihm nicht entgeht, ein Anflug von Stolz schleicht sich in seine Augen.

Die ganze Show blieb nicht ohne Wirkung, Raluca geht vor mir in die Hocke und nimmt meine Gesicht in beide Hände.

Sie haucht mir einen zarten Kuss auf meine vor Schmerz zerbissenen Lippen und saugt ein wenig an einer aufgeplatzten Stelle.

Dann lässt sie mich unvermittelt los, geht auch auf meine rechte Seite und beginnt betont langsam Severus´ Gehrock auf zuknöpfen.

Währenddessen startet er die Rezitation des Fluchs.

„Nach Beendigung des Rituals unterstehst Du meiner Gnade, meinem Willen und befriedigst ausschließlich mein Verlangen. Kein anderer Mann wird Deinen Körper besitzen, wie ich ihn besitzen werde, wann immer ich es will, Du wirst mir gehorchen."

Die lateinische Variante von Riddle klang weniger bedrohlich...

Er lässt den Schemel verschwinden, ich falle unsanft auf meine nackten Knie.

Ich zucke leicht zusammen, als er mit der Spitze des Stabes seinen Namen erneut auf meinen Hals schreibt und sich dicht vor meinem Gesicht aufbaut.

Als ich Anstalten mache, nach ihm zu fassen, trifft ein neuer Schlag meine geschundene nackte Haut und ich muss ein Keuchen unterdrücken.

Severus sieht Draco auffordernd an, der sich mehrfach räuspert.

„Sie darf ihn nicht anfassen."

Raluca schaltet schnell, greift vorsichtig in Sevs Hose, befreit seine pralle Erektion und tritt hinter mich.

Ich traue mich nicht, mich zu rühren.

„Du weißt, was Du zu tun hast."

Etwas überrascht über die abgeänderte Reihenfolge reagiere ich zu zögerlich und werde wieder durch ein schneidendes Brennen an meine Aufgabe erinnert.

Schiebe meine Lippen über seinen Schaft und nehme seinen salzig herben Geschmack auf, er hält mich mit der rechten Hand am Hinterkopf fest und richtet seinen Zauberstab auf meinen Hals.

„Keinem Mann sonst, nur mir allein wird dieses Fleisch Lust bereiten, Dein Körper gehört mir. Dein Wille gehört mir. Mein Blut wird in Dir fließen."

Er lässt sich eine Weile von mir verwöhnen und zieht sich schließlich zurück.

Draco kommt nun zu mir heran, hilft mir auf und führt mich zu dem Tisch, den ich schon vom ersten Mal kenne. Er wischt das Gerümpel darauf hinunter und Raluca dirigiert mich nach hinten rückwärts auf den Tisch.

Wieder packt Severus mich an den Beinen und zieht mich an die Kante des Tisches, wirft seinen Gehrock von den Schultern direkt in Raculas Arme und krempelt seinen Ärmel hoch. Sein Dunkles Mal sieht genau wie ihre Zeichnung aus, nur irgendwie hervorstechender.

Also hat er herausgefunden, wie es erschaffen wurde...

„Sein Mal muss bluten", flüstert Draco mit unverkennbarem Neid und Raluca zieht ihre Fingernägel über Sevs Unterarm.

Sofort quillt schwarzrotes Blut aus dem Körper der Schlange, das er nun wie beim letzten Deditio in meinen Körper fließen lässt.

„Mein Blut fließt in Dir, nichts kann diese Bindung trennen. Keinem Mann sonst, nur mir allein wird dieses Fleisch Lust bereiten, Dein Körper gehört mir. Dein Wille gehört mir."

Mit den Worten ´Dein Körper gehört mir´, dringt er kraftvoll in mich ein, ungehindert, denn ich bin schon lange bereit für ihn.

Während ich versuche, nicht vom Tisch gestoßen zu werden, nimmt Draco meinen linken Arm nach hinten und Raluca meinen rechten, beide Arme liegen nun mit der Unterseite nach oben über meinem Kopf.

Severus acciot einen verschmort aussehenden, schwarzen Klumpen aus seiner Umhanginnentasche und drückt seinen Zauberstab darauf.

Einige Partikel des Steins bleiben an der Spitze des Zauberstabs kleben, er taucht ihn in sein Blut und Raluca ritzt nun die weiche Haut der Innenseite meines linken Unterarms.

Ich stöhne schmerzerfüllt auf, scheint als ritze sie bis runter auf die Knochen, es tut unbeschreiblich weh, der Schnitt erinnert mich an das Muggelskallpell von Dorin.

„Scht. Nicht. Bleib ruhig. Wehr Dich nicht", durchdringt ihre samtige Stimme meine Erinnerung und ich drehe den Kopf um meinen blutenden Arm zu begutachten.

Severus hält inne und drückt seinen Zauberstab tief in die Wunde, er taucht einige Zentimeter weit in mein Fleisch ein.

„_Naja interna_!"

_(A/N: ungefähr Kobra nach innen )_, sagt er laut und deutlich, zeichnet mit dem blutgetränkten Stab eine schwarze Kobra mit aufgestelltem Nackenschild auf meinen Arm, die sich durch den Zauberspruch in mein Gewebe brennt. Diesmal bricht meine Beherrschung und ich schreie auf.

Sowohl Raluca als auch Draco verstärken ihren Griff und hindern mich daran, meine Arme reflexartig wegzuziehen.

„Als Zeichen meiner Autorität als Herr über dieses Mal, schenke ich Dir Thurisaz – das Feuer. Nimm seine Stärke, seine Kraft und seinen Schutz als meinen Schutz, meine Stärke und meine Kraft an."

Er zeichnet einen Längsstrich mit dem kleinen Dreieck in der Mitte über den Kopf der Schlange, noch viel stärker als eben brennt sich die Rune in mich hinein. Sofort züngelt die Kobra nach oben und begrüßt so ihren neuen Gefährten.

„Als Zeichen des Wechsels, schenke ich Dir Hagalaz – das Wasser. Heilsbringer mit Licht und Schatten, gebietet Altem zu weichen um Neuem Platz zu schaffen."

Er schreibt das H unter den Körper der Schlange und es `brennt` sich eiskalt in der Nähe meines Handgelenkes ein.

„Als Zeichen der Balance, schenke ich Dir Gebo- die Luft. Sie sorgt für Ausgeglichenheit unter den Kräften und ist ein mächtiger Talisman."

Nun schreibt er ein X rechts neben ihren Kopf, es taucht fast unbemerkt in meine Zellen.

Mächtiger Talisman. Soso, deswegen tut es nicht weh. Talisman für Kinder, wenn ich richtig liege...

„Als Zeichen des Vertrauens schenke ich Dir Wunjo-die Erde. Es macht meine Freunde zu den Deinen, vereinigt Verlässlichkeit, Vertrauen und Freundschaft, die jeder Träger kennen muss."

Die Macht der zusammen gehörenden Elemente lässt meinen Arm bleischwer werden, nun erscheint auch der schwarze alles umgebende Rauch um die Kobra herum.

Severus nimmt seinen Rhythmus wieder auf, fast hätte ich das Eheritual vergessen.

Seine Bewegungen werden ruckartiger, er zieht sich schließlich zurück, packt mich an den Hüften und dreht mich herum.

Die kühlende Platte des Tisches mindert das Brennen meines Armes ein wenig, doch Draco dreht die Unterseite wieder erbarmungslos nach oben.

Er starrt fasziniert auf die Kobra, die nun nach und nach ihre Kameraden begrüßt, während Severus die vollständige Inbesitznahme meines Körpers beendet.

Er wiederholt mit gepresster Stimme nun ein letztes Mal die Formel und lässt durch seinen baldigen Erguss die Schrift auf meinem Hals erscheinen, dieses Brennen wirkt im Gegensatz zum Rest fast schon tröstend sanft.

Severus legt sich nun halb auf mich und wischt seinen Zauberstab an seinem Hemd ab, legt die Spitze an die Kobra und murmelt:

„Mors arundo duplicare!"

_(A/N: frei übersetzt: Todesstab verdopple Dich!)_

Ein perfektes Abbild seines Elderstabs erscheint auf meinem Arm und die Schlange wickelt sich sofort darum.

Er steht auf und richtet seine Klamotten, während ich erst mal so vornübergebeugt auf dem Tisch liegen bleibe, ich bin nicht sicher, ob meine vor Anspannung zitternden Beine mein Gewicht tragen können.

„Sir?", durchbricht Draco nun die Stille im Salon.

Severus sieht ihn an und schüttelt verneinend seinen Kopf.

„Bitte!" Draco hält ihm seinen linken Arm hin und kniet vor Sev nieder.

„Nein, Junge. Steh auf."

„Ich flehe Sie an, Sir, bitte!"

Severus schnellt zu ihm, packt ihn an der Kehle und hebt ihn soweit hoch, dass Dracos Füße den Boden nicht mehr berühren.

„Hast Du nichts dazugelernt, Du dummes Kind? Um das letzte Zeichen los zu werden, wurde Dir Dein Arm abgeschnitten! Was bringt Dich dazu, Dich von einem neuen Herrn zeichnen zu lassen?"

„Ich glaube, dass Sie sehr viel gerechter sind, als Tom es je war, Sir!", keucht Draco und umklammert Sevs Arm mit beiden Händen.

Er stellt ihn langsam auf den Boden und lacht ihn aus.

„Es ist noch nicht lange her, als Du IHN für gerecht hieltest. DU konntest es kaum erwarten, sein Sklave zu sein, Du vergisst anscheinend, dass mir das", er deutet auf sein Mal, „ uneingeschränkte Macht über Dich verleihen würde. Die Runen verkörpern nicht nur das, wofür sie stehen, es ist mir auch möglich, Zuwiderhandlungen damit zu erkennen und zu ahnden!"

Draco wirkt lediglich entschlossener, Severus spielt seine letzte Karte.

„Ich kann Dich mit dem Mal rufen und Befehlsverweigerung bestrafen, wie er es konnte, der Zauber ist der gleiche, ich musste nur das Artefakt wechseln."

Er hält Draco den verschmorten Stein unter die Nase.

„Wenn ich es will, musst Du Deinen Vater töten."

Dracos Blick wird um einige Grad kälter.

„Das werde ich mit Vergnügen tun, wenn es dazu kommt."

Sev schnaubt belustigt auf.

„Glaube mir, Draco, es hört sich einfacher an, als es tatsächlich ist. Selbst Lucius, der es allemal verdient hat-"

„Lucius ist nicht mehr mein Vater!" sagt Draco mit erschreckender Nüchternheit.

Fünf Minuten später neigt er in tiefer Dankbarkeit und Loyalität sein Haupt gegenüber seines neuen Lords.

***

Weder Severus, noch ich hören die kilometerweit entfernten, entsetzten Schreie der Todesser, deren Male, verstärkt durch die übermächtige schwarze Magie die Voldemort im Manor hinterlassen hat, langsam und schmerzhaft ihre Gestalt verändern.


	8. Familiensaga

_Zur Abwechslung mal Alltag, wie von wittchen gewünscht...gg ich erfülle auch leserwünsche, wenns passt...nur nicht alle gg_

***

Stehe am selben Abend wartend an Sevs Bücherregal angelehnt in seinem Wohnzimmer.

Raluca hält sich seit kurzem im Wald auf, Draco ist seine Mutter besuchen gegangen, die mit Rodolphus in Sevs Haus in Spinner´s End einquartiert wurde.

Ich warte mehr oder weniger geduldig, bis Sev aus seinem Labor zurückkommt, noch immer darf ich nicht wissen, was genau er dort fabriziert.

Mit mir zusammen wartet ein einfaches Abendessen, bestehend aus Sandwiches und irgendeinem Tee, den Dobby vorbei gebracht hat.

Autsch, das Mal brennt höllisch und erst meine Kehrseite...

Wie das wohl aussieht?

Schiebe unter lautem Gequietsche einen Stuhl vor den Spiegel überm Waschbecken, klettere darauf und lass die Hosen runter.

Nett! Mein Hintern schillert in allen möglichen Farben, sieht so schmerzhaft aus, wie es sich anfühlt.

„Wieso vergisst Du ständig, dass Du eine Hexe bist?"

Fasse erschrocken und mit hochrotem Kopf an meine Brust und hüpfe vom Stuhl runter.

Sev lässt ihn an seinen ursprünglichen Platz schweben und sieht mich erstaunlicherweise lächelnd an.

„Freunde?", reiche ihm übertrieben formell meine Hand, er ergreift sie und zieht mich in eine feste Umarmung.

Sein Geruch erinnert mich an glückliche Zeiten und ich benetze sein Hemd mit meinen Tränen. Er fängt an uns beide hin und her zu wiegen, ob er damit nur mich trösten will, oder auch sich kann ich nicht sagen, er lässt mich ihn nicht ansehen, hält meinen Kopf fest an sein Herz gedrückt.

Seine Hand wandert zu meinem Hals und er fährt mit dem Zeigefinger über die Schrift, ich nutze die Chance und hebe leicht meinen Kopf.

„Tiefschwarz, oder?", hauche ich ängstlich, denn ich hatte selber noch nicht den Mut, es mir anzusehen.

Er nickt nur und legt seine Stirn gegen meine.

Seine Haare fallen nach vorne und hüllen uns in seichte Dunkelheit.

„Ich muss gestehen, ich hatte so meine Zweifel."

Schnaube kurz auf.

„Du? Wieso? ICH hatte Zweifel... also an uns meine ich..."

Er tritt einen halben Schritt zurück und sieht mich mit feuchten? Oh Gott...Augen an.

„Ich bin mir bewusst, was ich Dir angetan habe, Nymphadora. Sehr bewusst. Du wirst es nicht verstehen-"

„Teste mich", sage ich etwas wütender nun.

Er sieht überrascht von seinen Händen auf, die er eben noch betrachtet hatte.

„Ich musste meine Emotionen einkesseln, mehr als acht Monate, das macht mir nichts aus, schließlich kann ich das sehr gut", schnaubt er, sich und mich an seine Spionagezeit erinnernd.

„Das wieder Auskesseln war das Problem, nicht?", frage ich, etwas versöhnlicher gestimmt.

„Ja. Außerdem fürchtete ich, Du zweifelst an meinem Willen."

Severus fürchtet... oh je...

„Wieso sollte ich?"

Sein Blick wird etwas strenger.

„Tonks, ich möchte nicht arrogant klingen, aber ich bin ein relativ mächtiger Zauberer, der einzige Grund, weshalb Du dort so lange eingesperrt warst, konnte doch in Deinen Augen nur sein, dass ich nicht gründlich genug nach Dir suche."

Jetzt muss ich schnauben.

„Spinnst Du? Ich war dort und habe keine Ahnung wo sich die Festung befindet! Ich meine, ich durfte jede Nacht drumherum wandern und kann Dir nicht sagen, was sich jenseits der Schutzbanne befindet, ich habe nichts von der Umgebung gehört, nur meinen Kerker gesehen und einen modrigen Gang zu einer Falltür, die uns in den Garten gebracht hat. Ich habe den Oberwärter, Dorin", muss kurz schlucken, „und einen alten Hauselfen gesehen,Dorin habe ich nicht verstanden und der Elf durfte nicht mit mir reden, ich kann Dir überhaupt gar nichts über den Aufbau der Festung oder ihre Bewohner sagen, ich weiß gar nichts! Du müsstest an meinen Fähigkeiten zweifeln", ereifere ich mich.

„Immerhin bin ich in solchen Dingen hervorragend ausgebildet worden, Umgebungserfassung, auf jedes noch so unwichtig erscheinende Detail achten usw. Ich kann Dir nichts sagen, nichts, gaaaar nichts", die erdrückende Hoffnungslosigkeit wird mir scheinbar erst jetzt richtig bewusst und ich verliere mich in einem Heulkrampf.

„Was wenn sie ihn bereits gebissen haben, oder sie ihn getötet haben, er ist doch noch ... ein Baby..."

Er drückt mich fest an sich, ich höre sein Herz rasen, längst bin ich nicht die einzige, die Tränen vergießt.

„Sie werden ihn wohl kaum töten wollen, Tonks", versucht er mich mit brüchiger Stimme zu trösten, was nicht den gewünschten Erfolg hat.

„Ich weiß ja, aber er sollte jetzt meinen oder Deinen Herzschlag hören, seine Rassel durch die Gegend werfen und nicht... keinen Herzschlag hören..."

Erschaure bei der Vorstellung, dass er die ganze Zeit nur von kalten Händen berührt wird...oder felligen...uärgh

Plötzlich durchfährt mich ein Gedanke.

„Severus, was wenn sie ihn Tom nennen? Oder Lucius Junior? Oder... was weiß ich... Vorlost...ich kann ihn doch nicht umtaufen, wenn wir ihn wieder haben, es sei denn, wir bekommen ihn bald zurück... aber ich werde ihn niemals Tom rufen können..."

„Sein Name ist Cosmin."

Jetzt fängt die auch schon an zu schleichen!

Halt!

„Woher weißt Du das?"

Raluca reicht mir süffisant lächelnd meinen weinroten Zauberstab, der völlig unversehrt ist, und mein Dobbydöschen.

Severus wischt sich mit seinem Ärmel übers Gesicht und nimmt ihn mir ab.

Er wedelt ein bisschen damit herum und lässt Wein daraus hervor brechen, anschließend einen ungesagten Reinigungszauber.

„Er ist intakt."

Nehme ihn in Empfang und fühle mich angenehm von Wärme durchströmt.

„Danke. Das heißt, Du warst in der Festung?", wende ich mich an Raluca.

„Ich habe sie geschickt. Auch meine Anhänger sollten sich als würdig erweisen, das Mal zu empfangen", raunt er.

Raluca setzt sich auf Sevs Sessel und schlägt ihre eleganten Beine übereinander.

Ich lass mich unelegant aufs Sofa fallen.

„Du hast ihn ... gesehen?", heiße Tränen bahnen sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen nach unten.

„Nein, ich hörte ein Dienstmädchen über einen Hosenscheißer fluchen, der die Haarfarbe im Minutentakt wechselt", erklärt sie lächelnd.

Muss dämlich grinsen.

„Er ist auch ein Metamorphmagus?", flüstere ich und drücke Sevs Hand, die er auf meine Schulter gelegt hat.

„Nun, das war zu erwarten", antwortet er, ganz der stolze Vater.

„Du kannst also rein und raus, wie Du willst?"

„Nein, jetzt nicht mehr. Die Wölfin hat mich gerochen. Die Amulette wurden nach meinem Eindringen ausgetauscht."

„Du meinst, sie hat mich an Dir gerochen", fügt Sev hinzu und ich lass mich wieder einmal heftig von Eifersucht pieken.

„Vampire haben keinen eigenen Körpergeruch."

„Amulette?", versuche ich das verfängliche Thema zu wechseln.

Sie knöpft ihre Bluse für meine Begriffe zu weit auf und zeigt eine frische Brandwunde, die in Zeitlupe verheilt.

Severus wirft ihr seinen Murtlaptigel zu, sie verteilt die Salbe großzügig auf ihrem Dekolletee und nickt ihm dankbar zu.

„Behalte es."

Sie hebt ihr Becken an, dreht sich etwas zur Seite und steckt es in ihre Gesäßtasche.

„Man kann den verfluchten Boden von Castelul Bran nur betreten, wenn man ein passendes Amulett trägt, deswegen konntet ihr auch nicht in den Manorkeller."

Sie hebt erneut ihr Becken an und dreht ihren Hintern diesmal so gelenkig zu uns, um aus der anderen Hosentasche etwas herausziehen zu können, dass sogar ich davon gefesselt bin.

Reagiere wieder einmal zu spät und ein kleiner Behälter saust schwungvoll geworfen an meinem Kopf vorbei in Sevs Hand, der ihn geschickt auffängt.

„Was ist das?"

„Arterienreste vom Werwolf."

Würg.

„Und was ist jetzt mit Dir? Ich meine, wirst Du jetzt enterbt?"

Sie lacht spöttisch auf und redet ein paar schnelle Sätze mit Severus in ihrer Sprache.

Er nickt nur.

„Schön, er möchte, dass Du meine ganze Geschichte erfährst."

Gut, ich möchte das auch!

„Wie in vielen Monarchien üblich, ist es nur einem männlichen Erben gestattet, die Nachfolge des Fürsten anzutreten. Offensichtlich bin ich das nicht."

Offensichtlich...

„Die Linie meiner Mutter führt direkt zu Vlad III. Ţepeş Drăculea, mein Urgroßvater, der erste aller Vampire. Seine Verwandlung inspirierte sogar die Menschen dazu, einen Kinofilm darüber zu machen, den sich meine Mutter heute noch gerne ansieht, diese Ryder sieht meiner Urgroßmutter wirklich erstaunlich ähnlich", sie kichert eine wenig.

„Aber da meine Mutter keinen Sohn gebar, sondern nur mich, wurde Castelul Bran an meinen Onkel, den jüngeren Bruder meiner Mutter weiter gegeben. Er kann zu seinem Glück einen Erben vorweisen, der gegenwärtig zum Nachfolger ausgebildet wird, denn die Tradition erlaubt nur einen Fürsten im zeugungsfähigen Alter, was mein Onkel längst überschritten hat. Er wird seinen `Ruhestand` zusammen mit seinem Vater genießen und darf sich nicht mehr in die Geschäfte einmischen."

Sie spielt nun etwas heimtückisch lächelnd mit einer Haarsträhne.

„Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen geborenen Vampiren, hält mein Cousin, Miodrag, jedermanns Liebling", erklärt sie verächtlich, „ nicht viel davon, den Stammbaum reinblütig zu halten, was auch denkbar schwer ist, bei so wenig geborenen Vampiren. Auch bei unserer Rasse bringt Inzucht häufig minderwertige Exemplare hervor. Da es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, dass Miodrag einen Erben zeugt-"

„Wieso? So hässlich, dass er keine Frau findet?", kichere ich.

Sie sieht mich viel sagend an.

„Er interessiert sich nicht besonders für Frauen."

Oh. Okay...

„Also dachte er, es würde genügen, einen Sohn zu adoptieren und ihn zu einem geeigneten Zeitpunkt zu verwandeln."

„Es ist unüblich Kinder zu verwandeln, weil sie dann nicht erwachsen werden", fügt Severus leise hinzu.

Mir wird schlecht.

„Es durfte natürlich nicht irgendein Junge sein, schließlich erfuhr er durch einen unserer Söldner, Sergiu Sanguini, dass ein Novize Informationen für sein Leben anbot, die den angehenden Fürsten interessieren könnten."

„Dieser Novize hieß nicht zufällig Malfoy", sinniere ich und sie nickt lächelnd.

„Du hattest Recht, sie ist Dir ebenbürtig", sagt sie nun zu Severus, der nach wie vor hinter mir steht.

„Er sollte eigentlich nur als Nahrung dienen, erzählte Sergiu, aber dieser Mensch schien zu kostbar, um ihn einfach nur aus zutrinken. Also nahm er ihn mit und stellte ihn Miodrag vor. Er war sofort mehr als angetan von ihm, er konnte sehen, dass sie beide der selben ... Passion frönten."

Okay, **das** würde allerdings erklären, wieso Lucius nicht mit Narzissa zusammen schlief und er zudem nichts gegen ihre Liaison mit Rudi einzuwenden hatte.

Ob Draco das weiß?

Immerhin besaß Lucius soviel Herz, wenigstens seine Gattin woanders Liebe finden zu lassen...

Damals hatte er noch eins...

Oder hoffte er auf ein Kind von Rudi und Zissy?

So sehr wie die beiden sich lieben, wäre ihr Kind bestimmt ähnlich magisch wie Hermine, oder Harry. Aber längst nicht soo stark wie... Cosmin.

Eigentlich ein schöner Name.

Klingt bedeutend, herrschaftlich. Soll er wohl auch...

Wie ich da so mit dem Kopf an Sev gelehnt sitze, überfällt mich nun ein wenig Schläfrigkeit, Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen.

„Ihr solltet schlafen, ihr seht beide sehr müde aus", stimmt Raluca mir nun zu.

„Das ist die beste Idee des Abends", erkläre ich und strecke mich herzhaft gähnend.

„Geh nur, ich muss das noch vorbereiten", meint Severus und will zurück ins Labor gehen, doch Raluca gleitet unsichtbar schnell hinter ihn und flüstert ihm ins Ohr.

„Du solltest so eine köstliche Braut nicht allein schlafen lassen, sonst könnte ein anderer auf den Gedanken kommen, sie zu kosten."

„Das ist einem anderen nicht mehr möglich, Raluca", säuselt Severus und dreht sich zu ihr um.

Sie lächelt überlegen.

„Stimmt. Eine**m** andere**n** nicht."

Sie verwandelt sich leise puffend in ihre Tiergestalt und fliegt durch das offene Fenster, hinaus zur Jagd.

***

Am nächsten Morgen wache ich Severus fest umarmend mit den Kopf auf seiner Achsel liegend auf, atme tief seinen Geruch ein, diesen unglaublich vertrauten Geruch, der mir beweist, dass ich in Sicherheit bin.

Als er merkt, dass ich wach bin, drückt er mir einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und streicht mir mit seiner linken Hand meine Haare hinters Ohr.

„Morgen", strecke mich faul und sehe ihn blinzelnd an, er hat die Vorhänge magisch zurückgezogen.

„Iih, Licht!"

Verkrieche mich in seiner Schulter, er dreht uns beide herum auf die Seite.

„Du würdest einen guten Vampir abgeben."

„Gar nicht wahr", murmle ich, mich an seiner Schulter, Hals, Kinn hoch küssend.

„Wie lange bist Du schon wach?", frage ich, bevor er meinen Kuss erwidert.

„Seit zwei Stunden."

Schrecke erstaunt hoch.

„Du liegst seit zwei Stunden hellwach neben mir, obwohl Du eigentlich was besseres vorhast? Wie wenig Schlaf brauchst Du eigentlich?", füge ich an, nach dem mir ein Blick auf die Uhr mitgeteilt hat, dass es erst sieben Uhr ist.

„Mir reichen fünf Stunden allemal. Das machen die Gene."

Wo wir endlich wieder einmal bei den Vampiren wären...

„Wie viele ... jagt sie pro Nacht?"

„Sie ist kein Monster, Dora. Einem Vampir reicht zum Überleben ein viertel Liter Blut pro Nacht, Du kannst sicher sein, dass die meisten Untoten ihre Spender nicht auslöschen. Morde gibt es nur bei ... Trinkgelagen."

Wo wir endlich einmal wieder bei Orgien wären...

Er schiebt mich an den Rand des Bettes und wirft mich fast raus.

„Los, Professor. Der Unterricht beginnt in einer Stunde."

„Unterricht? Spinnst Du? Ich werde doch hier nicht unterrichten, als wäre nichts passiert."

Leichte Ungeduld auf seinem Gesicht.

„Doch, Nymphadora. Genau das wirst Du tun. Ein Angriff auf Castelul muss genau geplant und vorbereitet werden, der kleinste Fehler ist tödlich. Nicht nur für die Angreifer, auch für die..."

„Schon klar."

Den Zusatz für die Geisel kann er sich sparen. Bin ja nicht blöd.

Schwinge die Beine aus dem Bett und setze mich auf.

„Wie hoch stehen unsere Chancen, dass uns das überhaupt gelingt?"

„Wenn das, was ich vorbereite, funktioniert, einigermaßen hoch."

Wo wir wieder beim Thema, was genau bereitest Du vor, wären...

„Du erfährst es schon noch, iubirea mea."

***

_Zum besseren Verständnis, *meine* Vampire sind von Blade Trilogie, Bram Stokers Dracula, Moonlight, Van Helsing und Interview mit einem Vampir inspiriert... wobei ich Lestard auf KEINEN Fall mit Tom Cruise besetzt hätte, würg kotz schüttel bäh, sondern eher mit Heath Ledger der damals wohl noch zu unbekannt und jung war... immerhin lebendig *schnief* und Louis wohl eher mit Colin Farrell... (Brad Pitt auch würg kotz schüttel bäh) ... _

_iubirea mea, siehe rumänisch Forum, genau wie ich lol, meine Liebe_


	9. Geballte Macht

Am selben Nachmittag, letzte Stunde VgdDK.

„Nein, ihr müsst an etwas wirklich Schönes denken, es muss eine starke, überaus mächtige Erinnerung oder Vorstellung sein, und nein, der Verzehr Deines ersten Blaubeerpfannkuchens ist _nicht_ ausreichend, Diego", schimpfe ich mit einem dicklichen Sechstklässler, der verzweifelt versucht einen Patronus zu beschwören.

„Wieso zeigen Sie uns nicht einfach, wie man es macht, PROFESSOR?!", mault er, hätte bestimmt hervorragend in den Slytherinkerker gepasst...

„Ich nun..."

Nicht gerade die passende Stimmung zur Zeit...

„Ist es wahr, dass Direktor Snape einen formvollendeten Patronus erschaffen kann?", fragt Lydia und ich atme auf.

„Ja, das kann er."

„Einen formvollendeten? Was soll das denn sein, Du Schleimerin!", meldet sich Diego wieder.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug... vergiss es."

Wieso nochmal hat Sev die Häuser abgeschafft?

Ach so, damit es keine _Spannungen _mehr gibt...

Hmpf. Hat auch seine Nachteile...

Mist. Dann ohne Punkteabzug.

„Du wirst bis morgen auf drei Rollen Pergament erklären, was das ist, wie man das macht und welchen Spruch man dazu verwendet."

„Aber Ma´am?! Wo bitteschön soll ich das Nachlesen? Das gibt es nicht! Könnte ich auch gleich einen Aufsatz über schrumpfköpfige Schnarchkacker schreiben."

„SchrumpfHÖRNIGE SchnarchKACKLER! Wo würdest Du Informationen suchen, wenn es über einen bestimmten Zauber noch keine schriftliche Dokumentation gibt, Lydia?"

„Ähm, beim Erfinder direkt, Ma´am?"

Strahle sie an und bewundere die kränkliche Blässe, die sich nun auf Diegos Gesicht ausgebreitet hat.

„Aber, dann müsste ich... ich werde auf keinen Fall zu Snape geh-"

„Professor Snape, oder einfach nur Direktor, wenn ich bitten darf", unterbreche ich ihn mit strafendem Blick.

„Kein Problem, ich hol ihn für Dich her", antworte ich, Diegos panischen Gesichtsausdruck ignorierend.

Wie war das, denk einfach an mich.

Severus, Severus, Severus.

_(A/N: jaaa ich liebe Beetlejuice... Lydia Deetz klingeling gg)_

Alle sehen mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren, wie ich da mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf meinem Pult sitze und angestrengt an unseren Direktor denke.

Schon wird die Verbindungstür zu seinem Büro aufgerissen und er steht mit hochgezogener Augenbraue im Rahmen.

„Professor Tonks?", fragt er und tritt neben mich ans Pult, den Blick strafend auf meinen Hintern gerichtet, da ich es mir im Schneidersitz auf dem Tisch bequem gemacht hat.

Diego wird sofort noch bleicher und versucht sich hinter Lydia zu verstecken.

„Sie wollten ihn doch etwas fragen, Mister Alvarez?", frage ich und Diego schüttelt heftig seinen schwarz gelockten Kopf.

„Sir, könnten Sie uns einen formvollendeten Patronus demonstrieren, bitte?", traut sich nun Lydia an seiner statt.

„Sicher, Miss Deetz."

Sev acciot ungesagt seinen Zauberstab, den er nur noch selten mit sich herum trägt, aus unserem Schlafzimmer und fängt ihn hinter seinem Rücken auf.

Allein diese Aktion lässt die Augen von einigen schon unnatürlich groß werden.

„Der Fluch, den Sie verwenden müssen, ist ein ungesagter, außerdem überschreitet er bei weitem Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten, also versuchen Sie es gar nicht, es könnte überaus schmerzhaft für Sie sein."

Das mit den Fähigkeiten stimmt nicht so ganz... Diego könnte noch so lange üben...er könnte erst einen beschwören, wenn er von Severus gezeichnet wurde, was mit Verlaub...eher NICHT geschehen wird...

„Man braucht, genau wie bei einem gewöhnlichen Patronus ein mächtiges Glücksgefühl und noch dazu genau Kenntnisse der Anatomie seines Tieres. Es genügt, wenn man die Details einmal in seinem Gedächtnis speichert, der Patronus wird es finden. Hat man eine Information nicht parat, beschwört man beispielsweise eine Kobra ohne Giftzähne. Der Zauber ist ein ungesagter, die Worte lauten wie folgt:

_Oppugno_ -um ein real handelndes Wesen aus dem Nichts herauf zu beschwören,

_Patronum_- das muss ich wohl nicht näher erklären und die muggelwissentschaftliche Bezeichnung des Tieres."

Einige schnauben angeekelt auf, senken aber sofort ihren überheblichen Blick wegen Sevs ... mörderischem...

„In meinem Fall _Oppugno Patronum Naja_."

Er wiederholt den Spruch ungesagt und eine silberne Flüssigkeit tropft aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs zu Boden, die langsam die Gestalt der Kobra annimmt, sich sofort aufrichtet und ihr imposantes Nackenschild aufstellt.

Sämtliche Schüler sehen staunend auf die silberne, leuchtende Schlange, die Sev nun an Diego hoch kriechen lässt.

Sie legt sich geschmeidig um dessen Hals, ihren Kopf direkt vor seinem Gesicht schwebend.

Er zuckt leicht zurück, als sie an seiner Nase züngelt.

„Wie Sie sehen können, Mister Alvarez, handelt es sich um ein echtes Tier, sogar in der Lage, ihr Gift in Sie hinein zu pumpen."

Diego schüttelt dankend ablehnend seinen Kopf.

„Aus eigener Erfahrung wissen wir, dass sich mit einem solchen Patronus sogar Dementoren verletzen lassen."

Oh ja, ich erinnere mich noch genau an die herab fallenden Brocken, nachdem Sevs Panther welche zerfleischt hatte...

Sevs Kopf ruckt plötzlich herum, ein Silberlurch durchbricht die Wand.

„Sehr geehrter Direktor Snape", näselt Percy Weasley.

„Aufgrund fragwürdiger Ereignisse ist Ihre Anwesenheit in Askaban, Haftanstalt für auffällig gewordene Individuen, von dringlichster Notwendigkeit. Der Minister erwartet Sie dort bereits. Mit Ihrem sofortigen Erscheinen wird unverzüglich gerechnet, Hochachtungsvoll, Percy Weasley, persönlicher Assistent des Ministers für Zauberei und Hexerei und Träger des Merlinordens Erster Klasse Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Der Lurch verblasst und ich höre Sevs Zähne leise knirschen. Er hasst es, ausgerechnet von Percy herum kommandiert zu werden.

Er lässt die Kobra verschwinden und schiebt seinen Stab in seinen linken Ärmel, dauert etwas zu lange, wie ich finde.

„Die Demonstration ist für heute beendet."

Er rauscht zurück in sein Büro und knallt wütend die Tür zu.

„Ihr könnt gehen, aber verhaltet euch leise!"

Sie zögern noch, den Klassenraum zu verlassen, eine halbe Stunde früher Schluss machen ist selbst für die coolste Professorin ungewöhnlich.

Ich treibe sie händeklatschend vor mir her.

„Na los, hopp hopp, genießt euren Feierabend."

Endlich packen sie zusammen und verlassen den Klassenraum, ich husche schnell zu Sev, der gerade zur Vordertür raus will.

„Warte, ich muss mich nur schnell umziehen", rufe ich diverse Kleider aus dem Schrank aufs Bett werfend.

Er kommt zurück und lehnt sich seitlich an den Türrahmen.

„Was genau bringt Dich zu der Annahme, Du würdest mich begleiten?"

„Deine Bitte auf Dich auf zu passen."

Er runzelt die Stirn und verkneift sich ein zweifelndes Grinsen.

„Ich treffe den Minister, der wahrscheinlich von mindestens drei Auroren begleitet wird, in einem Gefängnis, in dem die _bösen Jungs_ hinter Gittern sind. Die größte Gefahr für mich dort ist, dass ich mich verirre und den Weg hinaus nicht mehr finden kann."

Klar.

Ich werfe mir mein geliebtes ziemlich zerschlissenes Sweatshirt über und stecke meinen Zauberstab in meine Hose.

Dann stelle ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen und drücke ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die gekräuselten Lippen.

„Die größte Gefahr für Dich, bist Du selber. Ich persönlich halte es nicht für besonders klug, vor so vielen einflussreichen Zeugen Percy zu foltern und wenn ich Dein Gesicht so betrachte, ist Dir nach noch viel mehr zumute."

Er nimmt mich am Ellenbogen und führt mich hinaus, als plötzlich Draco die Treppen hinunter gerannt kommt.

„Was ist passiert?", fragt er, auf sein Mal deutend. Die Kobra schnappt lautlos fauchend in alle Richtungen. Sevs Ruf.

„Ich dachte, Sie würden mich... uns gerne nach Askaban begleiten."

Draco nickt und geht auf Sevs rechte Seite.

„Wisst ihr, ihr könntet euch langsam echt duzen, nach allem was ihr zusammen erlebt habt."

Nun sieht Draco mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren.

„Ich kann doch meinen-"

„Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Nymphadora. Und DU hör auf mich wie einen neuen Lord zu behandeln, Draco. Wir stehen auf der gleichen Stufe. Wir alle."

Draco nickt erleichtert und sieht unglaublich stolz aus.

„Das ehrt mich sehr. Severus." Er lächelt scheu.

Wenige Minuten später appariert Sev uns drei auf die kleine Insel in der Nordsee.

***

Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken und beobachte einige Dementoren, die um die oberen Geschosse des Gefängnis schweben.

„Wie kommt man herein, Si...Severus?", fragt Draco, ein wenig zitternd, denn der Wind bläst uns andauernd salzige Gischt ins Gesicht.

Sev wedelt mit der Hand und schirmt uns mit einem Wärmezauber ab, schon fliegt die kleine Holztür auf und der Assistent des Ministers persönlich kommt mit gesenktem Kopf, gegen den Sturm ankämpfend zu uns.

„Sir, verzeihen Sie, aber nur Sie sind angemeldet", brüllt er in den Sturm, nur zu genau registrierend, dass Sev ihn nicht in die Abschirmung mit aufnimmt.

„Aus gegebenem Anlass, ziehe ich es vor, meine Frau in meiner Nähe zu haben und Mister Malfoy interessiert sich in seiner Funktion als Hausmeister für die komplexen Schutzzauber, an denen Sie bestimmt auch mitgewirkt haben, Mister Weasley."

Percy wird ein bisschen rot, angesichts dieses indirektem Lobes von seinem ehemaligen Lehrer und deutet uns, ihm zu folgen.

Sowohl Sev als auch Draco rollen mit den Augen, wie kann man auch nur so unbegabt sein, und sich so leicht manipulieren lassen... Von einem SLYTHERIN auch noch...

Drinnen angekommen hallt das Dröhnen des Sturms noch in meinen Ohren nach, auch Draco fummelt mit einem Finger an seinen Ohren herum, als versuche er den Innendruck auszugleichen.

„Wie funktioniert das jetzt hier?", frage ich neugierig, denn seit meinem letztes Dienstbesuch sind doch schon ein paar Monate vergangen.

„Wenn ich um ihre Zauberstäbe bitten dürfte, keine Sorge, sie werden diebstahlsicher verwahrt."

Sev zieht seinen Stab aus dem linken Ärmel und reicht ihn Percy, Dracos Weißdornstab und mein weinroter folgen. Percy legt alle drei mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen in eine Art Tresor und schließt ihn mit verschiedenen Bannsprüchen, was Sev genau beobachtet. Immerhin liegt nun der mächtigste Stab der Welt da drin...

„Besucher können nur durch eine ausgewiesene Person hineingebracht werden, apparieren ist selbstverständlich _niemandem_ möglich", doziert Percy nun, das kurze schelmische Blitzen in Sevs Augen lässt mich das Gegenteil annehmen. Zumindest was ihn persönlich betrifft...

„Da es manchen Personen offenbar möglich ist, die Armreifen und Amulette zu umgehen", er versucht einen strafenden Blick zu Severus, fast hätte ich laut gelacht, „wurden die Schutzzauber genau wie die in Hogwarts mit Tränken kombiniert, in denen ein wenig Blut der Angestellten enthalten ist. Zusammen mit einem Zeitanzeigezauber, der den jeweiligen Dienstplänen angepasst ist, können immer nur die, die gerade Dienst haben, das Gebäude betreten. In solchen Ausnahmebesuchen wie jetzt, muss einer der Führungskräfte her kommen, und die Logistik überwachen. In Schichten à acht Stunden übernimmt ein Auror die Überwachung der Dementoren, um in einer Notsituation, sofort Alarm schlagen zu können."

„Nur noch ein menschlicher Wärter? Ihr müsst euch der Loyalität der Dementoren aber sehr sicher sein", staune ich, Sev schüttelt kaum merklich seinen Kopf.

„Die Dementoren unterstehen dem Minister persönlich, Misses Snape-Tonks, es wurden rechtskräftige Verträge unterzeichnet", erklärt Percy weiter.

Ich gehe einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Das wurde das letzte Mal auch für absolut sicher gehalten, Du glaubst-"

„Percy? Wieso bringen Sie die Gäste nicht hoch in unseren Konferenzraum, wir warten bereits", dröhnt Kings volle Stimme durch das steinerne Treppenhaus.

„Sofort, Minister Shacklebolt", antwortet Mister Oberwichtig und geht voran.

Percy hält uns die Tür auf und flüstert mir beim Eintreten noch etwas zu.

„Ich verstehe Ihre Sorge nicht, Nymphadora. Es gibt niemanden mehr, dem sich die Dementoren anschließen könnten."

Nun, ich sag lieber nichts dazu, könnte sein Weltbild erheblich ins Wanken bringen.

In dem magisch hell erleuchteten Konferenzraum sind einige Tische hufeisenförmig aufgestellt, an einem nimmt nun auch Percy Platz.

Kingsley sitzt direkt neben ihm und lässt sich nun von seinem Assistenten auf den neusten Stand bringen, während wir drei vorne herum stehen, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

Severus verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und wartet geduldig darauf, angesprochen zu werden. Ich sehe mir nicht ganz so geduldig die anderen Teilnehmer der Konferenz an.

Gleich neben Percy sitzt, wie sollte es auch anders sein, Dolores, danach dem blauen Umhang zufolge ein Unsäglicher und neben ihm mein Lieblings - Ex Ben Savage.

Draco räuspert sich und stellt sich einen Schritt vor Sev.

„Minister Shacklebolt, verzeihen Sie, aber der Direktor hat heute noch etwas anderes zu tun", mahnt er und reckt sein Kinn genau wie der zutiefst empörte Percy in die Luft.

Kingsley nickt Percy zu, der zückt seinen Stab und versucht eine Tafel magisch herum zu drehen. Wedelt einmal, zweimal, dreimal... Nichts passiert.

Er hustet gekünstelt in seine Faust und nimmt den Stab in beide Hände... Wieder nichts.

„Weasley, man kann hier drin nicht einfach so zaubern, die Stäbe müssen erst von den Bannen anerkannt werden, das wissen Sie doch", schimpft Dolores , starrt auf die sich nun langsam drehende Tafel und sucht verwirrt den Urheber des Fluchs.

Da sie nicht sehen konnte, dass Sev inzwischen seinen Zeigefinger auf die Tafel gerichtet hatte, nimmt sie Schulter zuckend an, Percys Zauber wäre verspätet eingetroffen.

Ich fange an, übertrieben laut mit dem Fuß auf zu tippen.

„Kihings?!", drängle ich.

Als ich erneut Luft hole, steht Kingsley endlich auf und geht hinüber zur Tafel, auf die komplizierte Diagramme gezeichnet wurden, wohl von Percy, der gerade versonnen an seinem Stück Muggelkreide nuckelt.

„Wie Sie sehen können, Direktor, hat es sich ähnlich einer Muggelepidemie verhalten. Ausschlaggebend hierzu war wohl sowohl der jeweilige Rang, als auch der Zeitpunkt, in dem der Träger das Objekt erhalten hat", erklärt Percy, mit der Kreide vor der Tafel herumfuchtelnd.

Beobachte sowohl Kings, als auch Savage, wie sie genau auf Severus´ Reaktion achten.

„Wovon zum Teufel redet ihr?", frage ich, nachdem niemand mehr weiter redet.

„Komm schon, Panscher, kannst es ruhig zu geben. Dann kommst Du wieder mit ner Bewährung davon", meint nun Savage.

Sev geht gemächlich zur Tafel, studiert die komplizierten Tabellen.

Draco und ich folgen ihm, etwas Abstand zwischen ihm und uns lassend, als wir Savages arrogantes Lachen vernehmen, flammt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Sevs schwarze Aura auf.

„Jetzt bist Du endlich dran, Panscher!", höhnt Savage, steht auf und packt allen Ernstes Sev vorne am Umhang.

Sev dreht in Zeitlupe seinen Kopf in Richtung Savage, richtet seinen angeekelten Blick auf dessen haarige Hand.

Dann fixieren seine schwarzen Augen, die nun zu glühen scheinen, das grobschlächtige Gesicht des Auroren.

Ich stürze nach vorne und lege meine Hand auf Savages Arm, bevor noch Schlimmeres passiert.

„Kann mir das jetzt mal jemand erklären?"frage ich, Savages Arm hinunter drückend.

Kings schnaubt laut auf und befielt Percy, einen der inhaftierten Todesser, Nott, hier her zu bringen.

„Kings, verdammt, was ist los?"

„Ich wollte das eigentlich von euch, bzw. von ihm hören, Tonks. Sämtliche Dunklen Male lösen sich auf."

Ich fasse automatisch an meinen Arm, versuch diese verdächtige Bewegung dadurch zu vertuschen, dass ich schnell meine Hand vor den Mund lege.

„Wie das?!", frage ich, vielleicht ein wenig zu schrill...

Sev wirft mir einen beruhigenden Blick zu.

„Nun, ich habe bereits an Percys Bruder geeult und ihn bezüglich der infrage kommenden Flüche befragt, er konnte mir aber nichts über die Herstellung eines Males berichten, zumindest nichts, was uns weiter geholfen hätte."

Oh Mann, jetzt verhaften sie Sev gleich, weil er ein NEUES dunkles Mal kreiert hat...

„Oh, welch hoher Besuch, Guten Abend Lord Snape, herzlich Willkommen, Lord Snape, womit kann ich dienen Lord Snape?!", brüllt Nott immer lauter werdend durch den gesamten Block.

Dann erkennt er Draco.

Er stürzt sich mit seinen gefesselten Händen auf ihn und packt ihn am Hals, Draco verpasst ihm einen gezielten Aufwärtshaken, der Nott zurück taumeln lässt.

Nott lacht hysterisch auf und spuckt etwas Blut auf Dracos Hose.

„Wieso bist Du auf einmal so mutig, Malfoy? Jetzt, wo Dein Vater sich keinen Schutz mehr erkauft! Ist Deine Mami auch hier? Hält sie ihre schützenden Hände über ihr Dracobabylein?"

„Du solltest Dir lieber schützende Hände-"

„Genug", unterbricht Sev die beiden Kontrahenten.

„Dreckiger Unwürdiger!", zischt Nott zu Draco noch, zieht aber dann doch seinen Kopf ein.

Ob aus alter Gewohnheit oder wegen der ungeheuren Macht, die Sev ausstrahlt, auf jeden Fall verstummen beide und Nott lässt sich auf einen Stuhl drücken.

Er gestattet Percy mit anzüglichem Grinsen den linken Ärmel hoch zu schieben, tut die ganze Zeit so, als wolle er seine Zunge in Percys Ohr stecken.

Als der endlich zur Seite tritt, kann ich nur fassungslos auf Notts Unterarm starren. Sevs Kobra windet sich darauf aufgeregt durch die physische Nähe ihres Herrn wild um den Elderstab.

„Seht ihr? Einfach weg, als hätte er nie ein Mal getragen", erklärt Dolores und schüttelt verwundert ihren grauen Kopf.

„Aber-", Sev nimmt mich an den Schultern und schiebt mich bestimmend etwas zur Seite, so dass nun er direkt vor Nott steht.

„Verstehe. Wann genau hat es sich aufgelöst?", fragt er nun Kingsley.

Ich starre meinen Mann an. Spinnen jetzt alle? Da ist es doch, es ist nur zu Sevs Mal geworden, keine Ahnung wie zwar, aber man kann es doch _laut_ und _deutlich_ sehen!!

„Es fing gestern an, zuerst hat der diensthabende Auror sich nichts dabei gedacht als einige Insassen anfingen, zu schreien. Als dann fast alle brüllten, als würden sie in Flammen stehen, hat er die Dementoren weg geschickt, weil er dachte, ihre Anwesenheit würde die Insassen derart beeinflussen. Irgendwann riefen dann einige um Hilfe und dass ES von der Schlange gefressen wird. Er hat Verstärkung angefordert und wir haben die die am schlimmsten gebrüllt haben aus ihren Zellen geholt und dann erst gesehen, dass die Male verschwunden waren", erklärt Kingsley.

Aber sie sind doch nicht verschwunden, verdammt, da ist es doch!! Ihr tut ja alle so als ob...ihr...oh. SIE können es nicht sehen! Sie können es wirklich nicht sehen. Gott bin ich doof!

Und mein Sev hat es mal wieder sofort durchschaut. War ja klar. Haue innerlich meinen Schädel gegen die Steinwand.

„Es ... nun... ähm...", beginnt Kingsley zögernd.

Severus richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und überragt auch den Minister um ein paar Zentimeter.

„Verstehe. Du glaubst, dass ich der Auslöser bin."

Ruhig, Tonks, ganz ruhig atmen... Mein Herz droht aus meinem Hals zu springen...

„Nein, nicht direkt. Es würde uns nur interessieren, was Du denkst. Über-"

„Was Minister Shacklebolt zu sagen versucht, ist, dass es ein gewisses Maß an Wissen und Können erfordert, um ein Mal aufzubrennen", schaltet sich Savage ein und tippt mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Sevs Knopfleiste.

Ich kann Sevs Gesicht nicht sehen, er steht seitlich und neigt nun seinen Kopf, so dass seine Haare eine Deutung seiner Miene für mich unmöglich machen...

Savages Miene kann allerdings jeder deuten. Da drin erkennt man zu viel überschüssige Energie und noch viel mehr Geltungsbedürfnis.

„Hör endlich auf ihn zu betatschen, so oft, wie Du ihn anlangst könnte man glatt meinen, Du stehst auf ihn, Ben", höhne ich und muss unmittelbar danach schmerzhaft auf keuchen.

Er hat sich blitzartig umgedreht und mich an den Haaren nach hinten gerissen.

„Hände weg von meiner Frau."

Seine sanft gesprochenen Worte lassen mich erschauern, ebenso Nott, der Sev ja nun ziemlich gut kennt und bestimmt schon miterlebt hat, wie brenzlig es wird, wenn Sev so leise redet...

„Severus?!", warnt Kingsley, denn mein lieber Gatte steht offensichtlich kurz davor einen Mord zu begehen.

„Nimm augenblicklich Deine Dreckspfoten von ihr!"

Ben richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Sevs Herz.

„Oder was?!", höhnt Ben, sich angesichts Sevs Zauberstablosigkeit in Sicherheit wähnend. Er zieht mich noch etwas weiter nach hinten.

„_Comedere manus!"_

Sevs mit Absicht leise, aber gut verständlich gesprochener Fluch lässt Nott begeistert auflachen und Kingsley empört aufschreien.

Ich kann nur spüren, dass Bens Hand sich langsam aus meinen Haaren löst und ich dadurch wieder frei werde.

Savages linke Hand schiebt sich wie unter dem Imperius in seinen Mund, er presst mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen seine Kiefer fest zusammen, versucht hektisch ungesagte Gegenflüche, doch schließlich zittert sein Zauberstabarm so stark, das er es aufgeben muss. Sein Stab fällt nutzlos zu Boden, er wehrt sich vergeblich, bis er schließlich tierisch schreiend und dabei Blut versprühend die Kuppe seines Mittelfingers abgebissen hat. Er kaut gründlich und schluckt schließlich brav runter.

„Severus hör auf!!!", schreie ich, doch er hört mich nicht. Ben steht kurz vorm Nervenzusammenbruch, versucht verzweifelt seine Hand mit der anderen aus seinem Mund zu ziehen, bevor er sich auch noch das nächste Stück abbeißt.

Draco packt mich an den Armen und hindert mich daran, zwischen Severus und den brüllenden Auroren zu treten.

„Lass mich, ich will nur nicht, dass Sev sich noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringt", brülle ich Draco an, doch seine Hände halten mich schraubstockartig fest.

„Niemand hält ihn auf, Tonks", flüstert Draco, ehrfürchtig auf seinen Meister blickend.

Genau genommen wäre es sowieso unmöglich, ihn aufzuhalten, denn Severus schwebt ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden, getragen von einer dichten, schwarzen Wolke.

Materialisierte Macht. Sogar das grelle Licht wird von seiner dunklen Aura verschluckt, man kann die Umrisse der Möbel nur noch flüchtig erkennen.

Nott wirft sich wimmernd zu Boden, legt seine Stirn zwischen seinen Händen in den Staub, jammert die ganze Zeit was von wegen `ich bin Euer untertänigster Diener, mein Lord´ und was weiß ich was für Schwachsinn.

Percy klammert sich an Dolores oder andersherum und Kingsley schleudert unaufhaltsam Flüche auf Severus, die einfach in seiner vibrierenden Aura versinken.

Kurz bevor Savage seinen Daumen kostet, steht plötzlich Croaker, der Unsägliche zwischen den beiden und will Severus auf Muggelart bezwingen, holt mit der rechten Faust zu einem kräftigen Schlag aus, den Severus lässig mit einer Hand auffängt.

Plötzlich ist es still.

Als hätte jemand das Licht angeschaltet wird es wieder so hell, dass ich blinzeln muss, Croaker verzieht schmerzerfüllt sein Gesicht, wird von Sev zurückgeschleudert, er stürzt auf den wimmernden Savage und reißt ihn mit sich zu Boden.

Der Unsägliche rappelt sich auf und reibt sich seinen linken Arm, funkelt Sev wütend an.

„Das also sind Ihre Berater, Minister. Ich muss wohl nicht erklären, dass IHN", er deutet mit zitterndem Arm auf Sev, „alle für ein _wenig_ größenwahnsinnig halten!"

Sein zitternder Arm zeigt nun auf mich, während sein Miene eine Spur angeekelter wird.

„Und SIE sind eine wahre Schande fürs Ministerium, Miss Tonks!" Er schüttelt ungläubig seinen Kopf.

„Verdammt sehen Sie sich doch mal die Sauerei an!", brüllt er, sich immer noch seinen Arm haltend und schiebt mit einem Fuß Staub auf Bens Blutlache.

„Lassen Sie mich Ihren Arm richten, Croaker", sagt nun Severus und streckt die Hand nach ihm aus.

Mir scheint, Croaker wird ein wenig blasser.

„Ich brauche die Hilfe eines Todessers nicht", spuckt er verächtlich aus.

Er dreht uns seinen Rücken zu und untersucht seinen linken Arm.

Komisch, ich könnte schwören, Sev hat ihn rechts angefasst...

„Nehmen Sie ihn schon fest, Weasley", kommandiert nun Kingsley immer noch keuchend, das erfolglose Duell hat ihn ins Schwitzen gebracht.

Percy sieht ihn entsetzt an, deutet auf seine eigene Brust und sagt kaum hörbar:

„Was ich??!!"

Er duckt sich noch tiefer hinter die am Boden zusammen gekauerte Dolores und tut so, als würde ihn das unsichtbar machen.

Kingsley schnaubt verächtlich auf.

„Du kannst ihn nicht einfach so verhaften, es sei denn, _Sie_ haben die Gesetze verändert, _Minister_", gebe ich zu bedenken.

„Einfach so, Tonks?" Er kommt gefährlich nahe auf mich zu, Draco lässt mich los und schiebt mich hinter sich.

Hallo? Bin ich hilflos oder was?!

Kingsley sieht kurz zu Ben, der immer noch den Boden voll blutet, leise jammernd seine angefressene Hand haltend.

„Ja, einfach so, Shacklebolt! Er hat mich nur beschützt!"

„Beschützt?! Einer meiner besten Auroren verliert seinen Verstand während er seine Finger ab kaut und das nennst Du beschützen?! Weißt Du Tonks, allmählich glaube ich, Du bist ihm hörig!"

Bilde mir ein, Croakers Augen huschen kurz über meinen Körper, hoch bis zu meinen pinken Haaren. Muss ja DAS Gesprächsthema sein im Ministerium...

Die Ex-Aurorin, die sich nun als Lehrerin auf des Todessers Schoß vergnügt...

"Weißt Du, Kingsley, allmählich glaube ich, der Ministerposten macht jeden zum Riesenarschloch!", äffe ich ihn nach.

„Wenn Du den da zu Deinen besten Männern zählst, kannst Du mir nur Leid tun, Shacklebolt", höhnt Sev, wieder etwas zahmer geworden.

„Warum sind wir wirklich hier? Du dachtest ich würde angesichts dieser geballten Ministeriumsmacht, die Du hier auf bietest, auf die Knie fallen und gestehen, dass ich der neue Lord bin und die Male des alten wegen... sagen wir Territorialverhalten ausgelöscht habe?"

So direkt ausgesprochen, scheint Kingsley selber zu kapieren, wie idiotisch das klingt.

„Ich wurde von Riddle nicht in all seine Talente eingeweiht, Kingsley, aber ich weiß, dass die Uralten schwarzen Flüche sterben, wenn ihr Beschwörer stirbt. Vielleicht dauerte Riddles Macht noch an, in den Malen, so dass sie erst so viele Monate nach seiner Vernichtung verschwinden", schwindelt Sev ohne auch nur ansatzweise rot zu werden.

Das klingt sehr viel logischer, wie nun auch Kingsley zerknirscht zugeben muss.

„Ich kann und werde nicht zu lassen, dass dieser Todesser schon wieder ungeschoren davon kommt!", ereifert sich Croaker nun wieder.

Er greift nach Sevs Hand um ihn fest zu nehmen, unterdrückt ein krampfhaftes Zusammenzucken, indem er vorgibt, husten zu müssen.

„Der _Comedere_ lässt sich auch auf andere ... Extremitäten ausweiten, Croaker", informiert ihn Severus, Croaker lässt ihn so plötzlich los, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Sev verschränkt nun wieder gemütlich die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich lasse mir nicht von Todessern drohen!", faucht der Unsägliche, Sevs Augen blitzen auf.

Er geht nah an Croaker heran, streckt seine rechte Hand nach ihm aus und fährt mit zwei seiner Finger fast zärtlich an Croakers linkem Arm hinunter, bis er die nackte Haut seines Handgelenks berührt.

Diesmal ist es deutlich zu sehen, dass Sevs schlichte Berührung ihm Schmerzen bereitet, was er natürlich zu überspielen versucht.

„Ich würde es nie wagen, einem Unsäglichen zu drohen, Mister Croaker. _Drohen_ liegt gar nicht in meiner Natur", säuselt er und es ist mehr als überflüssig, ein ´ich handle liebe sofort´ hinzu zu fügen.

Croaker schüttelt Sevs Hand ab und stapft wütend zu Dolores und Percy, in die Ministeriumsecke...

„Nun, wenn das alles war", verabschiedet sich Severus und winkt Draco und mich zu sich. Er streckt einfach die Hand aus, und unsere Zauberstäbe durchbrechen das massive Holz der Konferenzraumtür.

Er fängt seinen schwarzen Zauberstab galant auf, wartet, bis Draco und ich unsere haben und schließt konzentriert seine Augen. Ich nehme seinen linken Arm, Draco seinen rechten.

„Der muss zu viele giftige Dämpfe eingeatmet haben, wenn er glaubt, es wäre so einfach von hier weg zu kommen?!" Percys Stimme überschlägt sich mehrmals.

Das letzte, was ich erkenne, bevor wir in Sevs Wohnzimmer landen, sind die vor Verwunderung weit geöffneten Münder der geballten Ministeriumsmacht.

***

_Hallo, Ostern gut überstanden? gg Sorry, Realleben hinderte mich mal wieder am schhreiben...Da ich seit kurzem nicht mehr auf f f . d e poste, erwarte ich Leserzuwachs gg was sich hoffentlich auf die Reviewanzahl auswirkt... obwohl es ja eig nicht an lesern direkt mangelt *grrrr* werde nicht mehr ganz so häufig updaten, weil eine etwas längere wartezeit sich sowohl pos auf die chaplänge und quali auswirkt, wie man hoffentlich hier merkt gg aber wenn ich viele revs krieg, steigt evtl. meine inspiration...gg und keine sorge, im nächsten chap gibts einige aufgedeckte unklarheiten, z.b. die gefühlswelt einer ihres kindes beraubten mutter und was stimmt eig mit diesem unsäglichen nicht *spannendmach* okay, danke für eure aufmerksamkeit, es grüßen morti __und ich. _

_PS: oh wunder, werde bald meinen eig lappi haben, was die tipperei an sich doch viel leichter machen wird *auf DHLhoff*_


	10. Ein unscheinbares Wesen

_An meine treue Leserin Paula und all die anderen von . d e : meine Story Teil 1 wurde dort wegen Nichtigkeit gesperrt, und ich wurde wieder von einer(m) besorgten(m) Überkritiker(in) gemeldet... also noch mehr als das höchste Rating geht eben nicht... gebe zu, dass ich dort gelöscht habe geschah spontan und mit viel Wut, Sorry weil eure Reviews dort natürlich auch weg sind. Wie sagte Brom so schön, bitte lieber hinterher um Vergebung als vorher um Erlaubnis. So genug Eragon, weiter geht's in Hogwarts. istina_

_**PS: Ich zwinge niemanden „mich" zu lesen, jeder der das hier findet unter dem hohen Rating sollte wissen, worauf er sich einlässt... ;-)**_

############################

Snapes Wohnzimmer.

Draco und ich fassen simultan an unsere Köpfe, das Apparieren durch so viele starke Schutzzauber und noch dazu über eine solche Entfernung verursacht doch einen leichten Schwindel.

Severus rauscht – natürlich schwindelfrei – an uns vorbei durchs Schlafzimmer ins Labor.

Ich lass mich erst mal auf die Couch fallen und leg mich nach hinten.

Mann, was für ein Vollarsch Kingsley geworden ist. Alle dachten, er würde es besser machen, noch dämlicher als Fudge und Rufus konnte man sich ja eigentlich nicht verhalten...

Draco fährt mit liebevollem Blick die Linien der Kobra nach.

„Es hat gar nicht weh getan, als er mich gerufen hat. Kein Vergleich zu vorher...", murmelt er mehr zu sich selbst.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sev uns verletzen möchte, bin mir aber sicher, dass er es könnte, wenn er wollte", erkläre ich der dunkelbraunen Holzdecke.

„Demonstration gefällig?", fragt Sev, nun wieder im Wohnzimmer erschienen.

Ich verstecke schnell meinen Arm hinter einem Sofakissen.

„Nein, ich glaub es Dir auch so", antworte ich leicht beunruhigt, denn er hat schon wieder so einen dezent irren Blick...

Der sich nun eher zu genervt-strafend wandelt.

„Nicht an DIR, Tonks!"

Er schnaubt verächtlich auf und schiebt seinen linken Ärmel hoch, die Kobra erwacht, als hätte sie die aufkommende Helligkeit im Schlaf gestört und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Wen rufst Du?", fragt Draco verwundert, eigentlich sind ja die meisten Träger schon hier. Bis auf Raluca. Und Rudi. Und...

„Wer gehört eigentlich so alles zu Deinem Fanclub?"

„Croaker."

Hä?

Er drückt die Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf die Kobra, die mit ihrer Schnauze daran stupst und schon leuchten die Runen auf und drehen sich schnell im Kreis um die Schlange herum.

„Ich nehme an, Du willst mit kommen", sagt Sev einfach und geht wieder zur Vordertür hinaus.

Draco und ich sehen uns kurz schulterzuckend an und folgen ihm dann schnell.

„Wohin gehen wir jetzt schon wieder? Es ist bereits dunkel", maule ich, denn eigentlich hatte ich auf eine gemütliche Nacht ZU ZWEIT gehofft.

Als wir draußen ankommen, verpufft eine Fledermaus und Raluca steht vor uns.

Sie wischt sich etwas dunkles glänzendes am Mundwinkel ab. Super...

„Was ist los? Wieso seid ihr alle hier?", fragt sie und grüßt Sev und Draco kopfnickend, mir legt sie kumpelhaft einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass das Ministerium einen eigenen Spion bei Riddle eingeschleust hatte."

„Ach haben wir das?", frage ich verwundert, Sev dabei bestimmt nicht besonders intelligent ansehend.

„Croaker trägt das Dunkle Mal, Tonks."

„Was der? Ein Unsäglicher? Komm schon, die Unsäglichen sind loyale Untergebene des Ministers direkt.. okay streich das letzte."

Das war nicht unbedingt ein überzeugendes Argument, um die Verlässlichkeit eines Unsäglichen zu untermauern...

Sev sucht mit seinen nachttauglichen Augen den Himmel ab.

Die Runen auf seinem Arm drehen sich immer schneller, die Kobra wird langsam wütend.

„Schön, wie Du willst", murmelt Sev und tippt die Feuerrune an.

Sofort wird mein Arm warm, auch Draco keucht überrascht auf.

„Verzeiht, mir fehlt es an Übung", murmelt Sev und durch einen weiteren Tipp an der Rune beruhigt sich mein Arm wieder.

„Was passiert nun?", frage ich, mich vorsichtig aus Ralucas Griff windend.

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber mir ist auch so schon kalt genug", erkläre ich ihr, was sie für einen Moment traurig aussehen lässt.

_Toll, Tonks, schon lange kein Fettnäpfchen mehr getroffen. Wurde ja langsam Zeit. _

Hab im Traum nicht daran gedacht, dass Vampiren ihre eiskalte Körpertemperatur peinlich sein könnte...

Ich lege einen Wärmezauber über mich selbst und will nun sie in den Arm nehmen, doch sie ist schon wieder verschwunden. Sie steht nun neben Sev und beobachtet den Himmel.

Schon ein tolles Bild, die beiden nebeneinander. Sevs Umhang weht ein wenig im Wind, genau wie die weiten Ärmel ihrer weißen Bluse, noch dazu die schwarzen Haare der beiden, die sich ab und zu im Wind treffen.

Ob sie ihn geliebt hat? Lieben Vampire? Geliebt hat, was rede ich, ob sie ihn immer noch liebt? Wer einmal seine störrische Maske durchschaut hat, wird nie wieder aufhören können, diesen unglaublichen Mann...

„Haltet Abstand, er wird aufschlagen wie ein Meteorit!", befiehlt Severus nun und Raluca schiebt mich und Draco ein Stück von ihm weg.

Ich kann mit Mühe und Not erkennen, dass etwas schwarzes, qualmendes, schreiendes...oh...

Neben Severus schlägt mit voller Wucht ein Mann ein, er schreit unfassbar panisch, wälzt sich wild auf dem Boden hin und her.

Severus lässt ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Weile zappeln.

Kurz bevor die arme Kreatur das Bewusstsein verliert richtet er seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und Sevs Kobra beruhigt sich, genauso wie der Typ.

Sie kringelt sich wieder um den Elderstab und Sev lässt seinen Ärmel runterrutschen.

„Guten Abend Croaker. Angenehmen Flug gehabt?"

Der kokelnde Unsägliche, wie nun auch ich anhand des verkohlten blauen Umhangs erkennen kann, rappelt sich in eine kniende Position auf, rutscht zu Sev und legt seinen Kopf auf dessen Stiefel.

Okay...

Sev verpasst ihm einen kräftigen Tritt oberhalb des rechten Armes. Croaker fällt sich zweimal überschlagend zur Seite.

„Wage es ja nicht, mich noch einmal zu berühren, Verräter!"

Croaker hält sich seine bestimmt gebrochenen Schulter und versucht gleichzeitig seinen linken Arm zu begutachten, was durch die verkohlten Ärmelreste gut möglich ist.

„Verzeiht mein Herr, ich bitte Euch..."winselt er.

„Schluss damit!", donnert Sev ihn an und über uns gehen ein paar Lichter im ehemaligen Gryffindorturm an.

Sev hüllt uns in einen Muffliato ein und Packt Croaker am Arm, der beim zurückweichen auf seinen Allerwertesten geplumpst ist.

„Ins Labor!"

Schon ist er mit ihm verschwunden.

Draco und ich apparieren hinterher und setzen uns auf die Liege, während Croaker sich lautstark in seine Umhangreste übergibt.

Sev zieht gemächlich seinen Umhang aus und scheint den sich Krümmenden nicht weiter beachten zu wollen.

Also springe ich wieder runter und leg dem heftig zitternden Kerl eine Hand auf den gekrümmten Rücken.

„Geht ´s? Das erste Mal ist immer am schlimmsten, man gewöhnt sich mit der Zeit ans Seit-an-Seit apparieren mit ihm."

Croaker richtet sich auf und wischt sich mit dem rechten Ärmel übers Gesicht.

„Lassen Sie mich", faucht er und stützt sich auf dem gekachelten Labortisch ab.

Severus hat seinen linken Arm darauf gelegt und seinen Ärmel hoch gekrempelt.

„Wissen Sie, ich habe noch nicht alle Funktionen des Males ausprobiert, verständlicherweise möchte ich meine Freunde nicht mit quälenden Tests belästigen."

Er zieht immer wieder seine Zauberstabspitze über die Runen.

Auf Croakers Stirn bilden sich kleine Schweißperlen.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragt Severus ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen, Herr", antwortet Croaker.

Sevs Zauberstab verharrt an der Wasserrune und seine schwarzen Augen richten sich neugierig auf den Unsäglichen.

Croakers gesamte Haut läuft blau an, seine Haut scheint zu gefrieren.

Der Arme schlottert vor Kälte.

„Interessant. Da es sich um magisches Eis handelt, täuscht es Erfrierungen nur vor, der Körper wird nicht wirklich vereist. Wirklich sehr beeindruckend."

„Sev komm schon", mahne ich, man kann vor lauter Zähneklappern schon sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr verstehen.

Er löst den Stab von der Rune und Croakers Haut wird langsam wieder rosig.

„Herr... Bitte … ich kann es Euch wirklich nicht sagen!", stottert er immer noch zitternd.

Er wird um einiges bleicher und fällt wieder auf seine Knie als Sev um den Tisch herum geht und seinen Zauberstab auf Croakers Kopf richtet.

„Es nützt nichts... nein... bitte... aah!"

Unmittelbar nach Sevs „Legilimens!" läuft Croaker sturzbachartig Blut aus Nase und Augen, Sev hebt etwas besorgt den Fluch sofort wieder auf.

Croaker sackt ohnmächtig zusammen.

„Ganz schön anfällig, der Gute", murmle ich und dreh ihn auf die Seite, damit er nicht an seinem Blut erstickt.

Mein simpler Heilzauber bringt wenigstens die Blutung zum Stillstand, seine Augen öffnet er allerdings nicht.

Severus beschwört seine Kobra herauf.

„Bring den Minister hier her."

Sie züngelt kurz und taucht in die Wand ein.

„Was wieso?", frage ich ärgerlich, muss Kings nicht unbedingt hier bei mir haben. „Hast Du so große Sehnsucht nach Askaban?"

„Verzeih, _Schatz_, aber meine Neugier ist einfach zu groß."

„Worauf?"

„Darauf, warum der Kopf dieses Ministeriumsangestellten so präpariert wurde, dass man eher in Kauf nimmt, dass er stirbt, als auch nur ein winziges Bisschen seiner Gedankengänge Preis zu geben."

Muss schlucken.

„Wird er wieder? Oder ist er..."

„Nein, er wird schon zu sich kommen. Ich habe ja sofort abgebrochen und mein Eindringen war wesentlich sanfter, als ich sonst vorgehe."

Hm...

Also eine starke Okklumentik aufrecht zu erhalten ist zwar sehr anstrengend, aber eigentlich nicht soo schädigend, dass man sofort ohnmächtig wird.

„Dobby!"

Der Hauself erscheint ploppend.

„Sir hat gerufen?", fragt er mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

„Bring doch schnell den Minister hier runter, er dürfte inzwischen vor dem Schloss warten."

Dobby sieht zwar erstaunt aus, nickt aber und verschwindet wieder.

Zwei Sekunden später hat er den laut zeternden Kingsley im Schlepptau und Sevs Silberkobra kehrt zurück in seinen Zauberstab.

„Wie zum Hippogreif hast Du das gemacht?!", fährt Kingsley unmittelbar auf.

„Du wirst von einem Patronus entführt und DAS ist Deine erste Frage?", kichere ich.

„Verdammt Tonks, was ist hier eigentlich los? Genauer gesagt, was ist mit EUCH beiden los?", poltert Kingsley wütend.

Raluca flattert durch den neuerdings immer geöffneten Geheimgang vom Wald hinein und verwandelt sich vor dem zurückschreckenden Kingsley in ihre menschliche Gestalt.

„Bei Merlins Bart!!"

Er zückt seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf die Vampirin.

Sie lächelt lasziv und geht langsam auf ihn zu, ihn fest mit diesem hypnotischen Blick fixierend.

Sie nimmt ihm einfach den Stab aus der Hand, was er absolut widerstandslos geschehen lässt.

Männer!!

Dann entdeckt er den bewusstlosen Unsäglichen.

„Was hast Du mit ihm gemacht?", faucht er nun Severus an.

Dieser lächelt Kings hämisch an.

„Das wollte ich eigentlich Dich fragen."

Kann ein fettes `Hä?` hinter Kingsleys Stirn erkennen.

„Wieso ist sein Gehirn blockiert?", fragt Sev betont ruhig.

„Ich verstehe nicht", antwortet Kings, sein verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck lässt mich ihm glauben.

„Sein Gehirn ist komplett gegen Legilimentik abgeriegelt, mein äußerst sanfter Versuch ließ ihn sofort zusammen brechen."

„Ja, Du bist ja weithin für Deine Sanftheit bekannt."

Sevs Blick wird ein bisschen ärgerlicher.

„Ich taste mich immer zuerst behutsam an die Erinnerungen heran, das solltest Du wissen, Shacklebolt. Du hast es selbst erlebt."

Kings fuchtelt abwehrend mit seiner Hand herum.

„Halt Dich ja aus meinem Kopf raus, Snape, ich musste Dich oft genug herein lassen", faucht er.

Snape? Nicht mehr Severus?

„Kings jetzt hör doch mal zu, was weißt Du denn über-"

„DU solltest Dich ganz heraus halten Tonks! Ich musste in letzter Zeit zu viel wegen dem Mist, den Du verbockt hast, für Dich lügen", schnauzt Kings nun mich an.

„Was genau hab ich denn verbockt?"

„Du hast Dich einer ausdrücklichen Sicherheitsanordnung widersetzt."

„Du meinst ich hab mich nicht nach Sevs Bitte gerichtet", schnaube ich. _Sicherheitsanordnung...Pah_. „Tze, außerdem trägst Du daran mindestens genauso viel Schuld, wie ich, Kingsley."

„WAS?! Mir wurde der Schädel eingeschlagen, ich wäre fast gestorben, wahrscheinlich läge ich noch immer im Dämmerzustand, wenn nicht...er... also..."

„Ja genau, Kings! Wenn er Deinen Verstand nicht gerettet hätte! Du solltest dankbarer sein!"

„Tonks, das wiegt aber nicht das auf, was er sonst so tut", ereifert er sich weiter.

„Was tut er denn sonst so?", äffe ich ihn nach.

Kingsley muss erst überlegen.

„Er hat sich nicht unter Kontrolle, merkst Du das nicht?"

Severus lacht plötzlich kehlig auf.

„Wenn es euch hilft gehe ich, dann müsst ihr nicht so tun, als wäre ich nicht anwesend."

„Wie schön, dass Dich das so amüsiert", maule ich."Kingsley, was ist nur mit Dir passiert? Du warst mal so was wie ein Vorbild für mich! Genau wie Moody..."

„Du solltest Deine Idole besser wählen", schaltet sich nun Draco ein.

Ich wirble wütend herum.

„ICH sollte meine Idole besser wählen? Wer von uns konnte es denn nicht erwarten, ein Sklave des größten Anti-Idols der Welt zu werden, Cousin? Und DU Kingsley solltest lieber mal an Dir selber zweifeln, immerhin hast Du es nicht geschnallt, dass einer Deiner engsten Mitarbeiter nicht mehr er selbst ist!"

Jetzt lacht Kings mich aus.

„Er kommt zu sich", meint Raluca leise, doch alle achten nur auf den Minister, der mich nun spöttisch angrinst.

„Ach ja? Komisch das Du das erwähnst Tonks, aber noch komischer ist, dass Du obwohl ich - also Malfoy - Dir verdächtig vor kam mit ihm, also mir trotzdem mitgegangen bist!"

„Woher willst Du wissen, was mir verdächtig vorkommt?"

„Das ergab die Untersuchung nach Deinem Verschwinden. Die Portraits in Foyer sagten aus, dass Du einen skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck hattest."

„Es gab eine Untersuchung?", frage ich verwundert, alle der Reihe nach ansehend.

Sev und Kings nicken.

„Natürlich, glaubst Du das Ministerium möchte, dass man denkt, das Verschwinden von Aurorinnen wird als unwichtig eingestuft?", antwortet Kings erbost.

„Oh verzeiht Euer Gnaden, vergebt mir, falls ich dazu beigetragen habe, dem grandiosen Ruf des Ministeriums zu schaden, weil es eingestehen musste, dass es nicht in der Lage war mich zu RETTEN!", brülle ich immer lauter.

„Ihr Menschen und eure grenzenlose Arroganz!", faucht nun plötzlich Raluca.

Alle sehen sie erstaunt an. Naja Sev eher stolz als erstaunt...

Sie packt Croaker an den Armen und hieft ihn mühelos auf die Liege, fährt aber unbeirrt weiter, uns alle anzugiften.

„Die Burg des Fürsten ist uneinnehmbar! Niemand, ich wiederhole: N I E M A N D kann sie betreten, ohne das der Fürst es gestattet!"

Raluca öffnet ihren Mund ein wenig und lässt die spitzen Fangzähne an die frische Luft, wie durch Magie verlängern sich ihre Reißzähne um die dreifache Länge. Kingsley sieht eindeutig verängstigt aus.

Sie packt den völlig erstarrten Minister am Handgelenk und beißt vorsichtig hinein.

Aus den erstaunlich winzigen Einstichen quellen ein paar Tropfen Blut, die sie auf ihre Handfläche fallen lässt. Sie winkt Sev herbei, der schnell Kings Hand heilt.

Danach beißt sie in ihre eigene Pulsader und lässt ihr Blut an der Hand herunter laufen. Es tropft in dicken, hellrosa Perlen an ihren Fingern hinunter auf die weißen Kacheln des Labors.

Sie spricht ein paar schnelle Sätze rumänisch mit Sev, woraufhin er energisch den Kopf schüttelt.

„Du weißt, dass mir nichts ernstes passiert", fügt sie hinzu und hält ihm beide Hände hin.

Sev geht um den Tisch herum und zielt mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihr Blut. Er spricht einen rumänischen Fluch, aus seinem Stab schießt ein leuchtender Blitz und... nichts passiert.

„Das war ein Jahrhunderte alter schwarzmagischer Fluch, der die Burg meines Onkels gegen Magie schützt", erklärt sie und wendet ihr Gesicht von ihren Händen ab.

„Schützt eure Trommelfelle", sagt Sev und zielt nun auf ihre andere Hand, die mit Kingsleys magischem Blut.

Wir anderen stecken unsere Finger in die Ohren, sogar Croaker, der uns wohl schon eine Weile unbemerkt zuhört.

Sev wiederholt den Fluch und tritt ein paar Schritte zurück.

Der Blitz wickelt sich wie ein Leuchtband um Ralucas Hand, es knallt fürchterlich laut und stinkt bestialisch nach Schwefel.

Raluca ist weit nach hinten geflogen und qualmt.

Draco und ich springen sofort zu ihr hin, sie setzt sich auf und hält uns stöhnend das hin, was von ihrem Arm übrig geblieben ist.

Er ist total zerfetzt.

Als hätte ihr jemand den Arm etwas unterhalb des Ellenbogens abgehackt und einen Muggelchinaböller drin hoch gehen lassen, der Stumpf schwelt immer noch. Der Geruch ist wirklich übelerregend.

„Das passiert mit Magiern, wenn sie versuchen, das Gelände zu betreten", erklärt sie überflüssigerweise.

Wir alle sehen gebannt zu, wie ihr Arm im Zeitraffer nachwächst.

Sie schüttelt ihre Hand, als wäre sie lediglich eingeschlafen und stellt sich wieder neben Sev.

Croakers Kotzgeräusche erinnern uns an seine Anwesenheit.

Severus spricht einige Male den Ratzeputz und stellt sich direkt vor unseren schweigsamen Gast.

„Noch einmal von vorne. Wer sind Sie?", fragt er, seinen Zauberstab hält er locker in der Hand. Croaker macht Anstalten auf die Knie fallen zu wollen.

„Jetzt hören Sie endlich auf mit diesem heuchlerischen Unterwerfungsgetue! Sie sind kein besonders überzeugender Schauspieler!", fährt Severus ihn an und zieht ihn vorne am Umhang hoch.

Kingsley stellt sich neben Sev und verschränkt wie er nun auch seine Arme vor der Brust. Muss fast lachen.

„Wie kommt es, dass ich Sie nicht kenne, wann wurden Sie aufgenommen?", fragt Sev äußerst misstrauisch.

Kingsley sieht Sev mit großen Augen an.

„Du kennst ihn nicht?"

„Nicht als Todesser, nein."

Kingsleys Augen werden noch größer, er reizt das Volumen seines Augapfels ziemlich weit aus.

„DER ist ein Todesser?!", Kingsleys Stimme überschlägt sich, er zieht ein Stofftaschentuch aus dem Ärmel und tupft sich über seine Glatze.

„Also, wann?", wiederholt er Sevs Frage.

Croaker holt tief Luft und spannt sich an, dachte schon, er wolle salutieren.

„Mein Name ist Bolt Croaker, ich bin seit 16 Jahren Unsäglicher und seit 34 Jahren Anhänger des Dunklen Lords."

„WAS?! Das ist unmöglich! Alle Ministeriumsmitarbeiter die nach Voldemorts erstem Verschwinden vereidigt wurden, wurden überaus gründlich überprüft!", Kingsley steht kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt.

„Pft, sag bloß, es ist damals endlich jemand auf die Idee gekommen, die linken Unterarme der Bewerber zu untersuchen", lästere ich.

Kingsley sieht mich strafend an.

„Es verstößt gegen die Menschenwürde alle und jeden dazu zu zwingen, seine Unterarme zu zeigen, Tonks."

„Sicher, nix geht über die Würde eines Todessers!"

„Zeigen Sie mir Ihren Arm", befiehlt er nach kurzem Überlegen dem Verdächtigen.

Dessen Unterarm sieht natürlich für ihn genauso jungfräulich aus, wie...meiner.

„Es ist doch weg, Kingsley!", erinnere ich ihn.

Nun sieht der Minister ratlos aus.

Sev schiebt seinen Ärmel zurück und drückt seinen Zauberstab auf den Kopf der Kobra, sowohl seines, als auch Bolts Mal flammen für uns nur schwarz auf, für Kingsley werden beide kurz sichtbar. Kings Augen treten fast aus ihren Höhlen.

„Die Spinner haben Recht, Du bist der neue Lord!?", meint er erstaunt.

Er beschwört seinen Silberluchs herauf und will ihn hinaus schicken, der Luchs versucht ein paar mal durch die Wand zu brechen, gibt schließlich auf und legt sich in der Luft schwebend nieder.

„Was soll das? Wie machst Du das alles?", fragt Kings mit sichtlicher Wut über seine restlos überforderte weiße Magie.

„Wann versteht ihr Wutsch- und Wedler endlich, dass trankgestützte Flüche sehr viel mächtiger sind als bloßes Zauberstabgefuchtel!", höhnt der Tränkemeister und setzt sein Verhör fort.

„Ich bin NICHT der neue Lord, ich habe zufällig bei einem meiner … Projekte ein schwarzmagisches Artefakt erschaffen, dass zufälligerweise mit meinem Dunklen Mal in Kommunikation getreten ist. Es verblasste. Da ich über alle anderen Aspekte der Kreation des Males informiert war, ist es mir gelungen, die Gestalt des Males zu verändern. Sonst nichts. So werde ich wenigstens nicht immer auf meine dunkle Vergangenheit angesprochen. Ich nahm an, nur meines würde sich ändern, aber es handelt sich nun mal um ein Kollektivfluch, weswegen sich wohl alle verändert haben. Mein Artefakt lässt sich unsichtbar werden. Aber ich kann sie jederzeit aufleuchten lassen. Weil es mein Artefakt ist", schwindelt er völlig überzeugend.

Kingsley müsste eigentlich merken, dass Draco, Raluca und ich seit `sonst nichts` alle drei total an Sevs Einmachgläsern interessiert sind...

Jeder vermeidet offensichtlich, dem Minister in die Augen zu sehen.

Fehlt nur noch, dass wir unschuldig ein Lied pfeifen.

Wie gut, dass wenigstens Sev hervorragend schauspielern kann.

Obwohl Kingsley eigentlich die häufigen Zufälle auffallen müssten...

„Severus? Wie geht der Vielsafttrankaufdeckfluch?", frage ich, denn Kingsley kommt mir schon wieder einmal nicht ganz original vor.

„Ich bin echt, Tonks!", verteidigt Kings sich sofort.

„Du bist aber nicht Du selbst! Ich erkenn Dich ja kaum wieder, Du bist genauso eine Gamotsmarionette geworden, wie Deine Vorgänger!"

„Verdammt, ich werde immerhin rund um die Uhr überwacht", fügt er hinzu und weicht etwas zurück, wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier.

„Echt jetzt?"

Er holt tief Luft und lässt sie wieder mit einem lauten Zischen raus.

„Ich könnte einen Drink vertragen", erklärt er und kratzt sich im Nacken.

Sev geht voraus, nennt das Passwort und wir nehmen schließlich alle im Wohnzimmer Platz. Bzw. Sev bleibt stehen und gießt uns Scotch ein.

„Ich muss kurz nach draußen, diese Demonstration war... kräftezehrend", meint Raluca. Sie sieht wirklich nicht besonders gut aus.

Schwitzt stark.

„Warte", halte ich sie auf, als sie zum Fenster geht. „Wenn Du willst kannst Du meins haben." Gott, wieso lauf ich jetzt rot an, als hätte ich ihr was anzügliches angeboten...

Sie schüttelt jedoch ihren fiebrigen Kopf.

„Nein, ich möchte nicht schwach werden."

„Schwach? Stimmt was mit meinem Blut nicht", frage ich ängstlich, hört sich an, als hätte ich ne ansteckende Seuche.

Sev sagt was rumänisches zu ihr, sie scheint zu überlegen, nickt schließlich.

„Gib mir Deine Hand", fordert er mich auf.

Er holt ein weiteres Glas aus der Vitrine und rollt seine Muggelutensilienmappe auf der Ablage aus.

Dann nimmt er eine dicke Kanüle, steckt sie mir direkt in die Pulsader und hält mein Handgelenk übers Glas.

Es füllt sich langsam mit meinem zügig heraus tropfendem Blut.

„Magisch entnommen schmeckt es bitter", erklärt er seine Vorgehensweise.

Ein wirklich beeindruckendes Fauchen und die dazugehörigen ausgefahrenen Fangzähne verdeutlichen Ralucas Durst.

Ihr Blick ist ein wenig verklärt.

„Das Adrenalin im Blut eines ängstlichen Menschen hat auf Vampire einen stark aphrodisierenden Effekt. Deswegen wollte sie Dich nicht selber punktieren."

Okay, dann möchte ich nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, wenn sie Kingsleys Blut länger geschmeckt hätte...

„Wieso ist sie eigentlich bei euch?", fragt Kings, der sich angewidert von Raluca abwendet, die nun langsam das Glas leert. Mit jedem Schluck sieht sie gesünder aus, bekommt sogar ein bisschen Wangenrot.

Als sie fertig ist, verkleinern sich ihre Zähne und sie lächelt mich etwas verlegen an, ich werde wieder rot.

„Ich brauche Kenner des Grundstücks in meiner Mannschaft, Shacklebolt", antwortet Sev auf Kings Frage.

„In Deiner Mannschaft, so so." Er hält sich die Ohren zu.

„Ich will das gar nicht hören, Snape. Wenn ich Dich weiterhin verteidigen soll, ist es besser, ich muss nicht lügen. Diesbezüglich glaubt mir sowieso keiner mehr."

„Wieso überwacht das Zauberergamot Dich, Du bist doch der Minister, sie haben für Dich gestimmt!", wundere ich mich.

„Nein, ich bin nur der `Pressesprecher`, der notgedrungen tut, was sie wollen. Alles lebt oder stirbt mit ihren Stimmen. Stell Dir einfach mal folgendes vor: Mal angenommen, Du, als gesetzestreue Aurorin, erfährst, dass Snape jahrelang von Dumbledore und Voldemort ausgebildet wird, keiner kann seine wirkliche Macht einschätzen, jeder hat Angst vor ihm, alle halten ihn für größenwahnsinnig. Du bekommst keine Informationen aus erster Hand, sondern hörst immer nur das Gerede der Mitarbeiter, allen voran Umbridge und Weasley. Du weißt, dass er zwar Voldemort besiegt hat, denkst aber angestiftet von den anderen, dass er das auch getan hat, damit der Thron frei für ihn selber wird."

„Stopp", unterbreche ich ihn. „Es wissen mittlerweile alle, auf welcher Seite er steht.. immer gestanden ist, es glaubt doch wohl niemand ernsthaft, dass er hier heimlich Todessertreffen abhält."

„Offiziell nicht, nein. Aber Du vergisst, was alles um ihn herum passiert ist, Du bist gestorben, plötzlich wieder da, Harry ist gestorben, mehr oder weniger, um ihm zu helfen, Voldemort zu besiegen, Arthur, Remus, noch zwei Ministeriumsangestellte, in deren Tod er irgendwie verwickelt war, oder zumindest anwesend, selbst das alles wegen Alastor geschah nur, Dank seines Super-Unsichtbarkeitstrankes, fast hätte ich die diversen Askabanausbrüche früher vergessen, bei denen er auch seine Finger im Spiel hatte, verstehst Du Tonks, es spricht sehr viel mehr gegen ihn, als gut für ihn ist."

Er wirft einen kritischen Blick auf Severus bevor er fortfährt.

„Und die Tatsache, dass Du aus einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis einfach so heraus appariert bist, trägt nicht zur Verminderung der Neue-Lord-Gerüchte bei."

Severus schnaubt belustigt auf.

„Ich versichere Dir, dass es mir nur möglich war, weil ich den Trank der Dienstsicherheitsbanne geliefert habe."

„Das weiß ich, wer sollte das auch sonst gewesen sein. Aber in der Bestellung war nicht die Rede davon, dass Du Dein Blut mit hineinkoppelst..."

Jetzt muss ich lachen.

„Du hast ihm eine offiziellen Auftrag gegeben, etwas fürs Ministerium zu tun und hast tatsächlich gedacht, dass er das nicht auch zu seinem Vorteil verwenden würde? Wo warst Du nochmal, Sev, in welchem Haus... ach ja, fast hätte ich´s vergessen... SLYTHERIN!!!"

Draco und ich lachen einen Moment albern, wie Teenager. Kingsley wird ein bisschen rot, bzw. dunkler.

„Ich habe ihm vertraut, ja. Genau das ist der Grund, warum ich überwacht werde, Nymphadora", seufzt Kings nun.

„Du wurdest nicht überwacht, Dich hat man ner Gehirnwäsche unterzogen", antworte ich dem nun an sich zweifelndem Minister.

„Ihr beide steht doch auf der gleichen Seite, oder nicht?"

Kings und Sev nicken beide mehr oder weniger überzeugt.

Mir fällt da was ein.

„Wie oft habt ihr euch getroffen, als ich...verhindert war?"

Danke, dass Kings nun meinem Blick ausweicht, erklärt alles.

„Gar nicht, stimmts? Ihr habt euch gar nicht gesprochen und Dein Hirn wurde langsam aber sicher von denen eingenommen. Ich kenne das Kings, wenn man etwas egal wie unrealistisches jeden Tag zwanzig mal hört, glaubt man es irgendwann doch."

„Wenn wir uns getroffen haben, am Anfang Deines Verschwindens, haben wir uns nur gegenseitig die jeweilige Unfähigkeit, Dich zu finden vor geworfen", erklärt Kings nun sehr verlegen.

„Super. Wie gut, dass Raluca es so eindrucksvoll demonstriert hat, dass das so wie so nichts gebracht hätte, sonst müsste ich euch jetzt beiden in den Hintern treten, weil ich womöglich, wenn ihr effektiv zusammen gearbeitet hättet, einige Monate weniger im Dunkeln verbracht hätte und jetzt ICH meines Sohn in den Schlaf singen würde!!!! "

Puh, Tonks, ganz ruhig bleiben.

Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachte versonnen die Decke, strecke meine verspannte Nackenmuskulatur. Dabei fällt Bolt in mein Blickfeld.

„Sind Sie eigentlich mit einem Ignorierzauber belegt? Wie schaffen Sie es, so unbeachtet zu bleiben?", frage ich Croaker, der seit einiger Zeit auf der Armlehne des Sessels sitzt und uns aufmerksam zuhört.

Dieser zuckt mit den Schulter, lächelt dann schelmisch.

„Das mag an meinem unscheinbaren Wesen liegen."

_Hmhm, is klar._

„Der einzige, der den Geist eines Menschen derart abkapseln konnte, dass ein Legilimentikversuch ihn unmittelbar töten würde, war Riddle", beginnt Sev nun und fährt sich nachdenklich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Lippen. „Aber ich nehme nicht an, dass er das bei Ihnen getan hat."

„Nein, das war mein Vorgesetzter", erklärt Croaker einfach.

„Was? Wer? Fudge?", fragt Kingsley entgeistert, den kein intelligenter Mensch traut Fudge so viel Können zu.

„Nein, mein realer Vorgesetzter", erklärt der Unsägliche.

„Die Mysteriumsabteilung untersteht aber nur dem amtierenden Minister", werfe ich ein.

„Natürlich soll dieser Eindruck offiziell entstehen", kommentiert Croaker.

Severus rauscht überaus genervt hinunter in sein Labor.

Als er wieder zurück kommt, hält er ein Fläschchen Veritaserum in der Hand.

Er hält es Bolt vor die Nase.

„Eine neue, verbesserte Formel. Sie durchbricht jede Okklumentik, weil sie die Blut-Hirn-Schranke passiert", erklärt Sev ein bisschen stolz.

_(A/N: Die Blut-Hirn-Schranke schützt das Gehirn aller Landwirbeltiere, wie ein Filter, der die meisten, aber eben nicht alle, Krankheitserreger, Toxine und bestimmte Hormone nicht übers Blut ins Gehirn eindringen lässt.)_

Croaker weicht etwas zurück.

„Nicht, ich.... es ist mir von höchster Stelle aus angeordnet, nicht über meine Arbeit zu reden! Ich... ich würde es wahrscheinlich nicht überleben."

„Dann reden Sie doch frei heraus", poltert Kings genervt los.

Severus sieht den blassen Croaker eine Weile an.

„Es geht nicht darum, dass er nicht will, er KANN nicht darüber reden, Kingsley", verteidigt Sev Bolt nun.

„Ich verlange, Ihren sogenannten Vorgesetzten zu kontaktieren, Croaker", ordnet Kings nun an.

Alle sehen ihn verwundert an.

„Was ist? Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand ALLE Mysterien der Mysteriumsabteilung kennt..."

Das klingt einleuchtend.

„Schön, ich denke, alle wollen mit", frage ich und natürlich nicken alle.

„SIE kann nicht mit", wirft Kings ein und deutet auf Raluca. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das Gebäude betreten kann..."

„Dann wirst Du eben hinein gehen und sie herein bitten, Kingsley", säuselt Severus und hält ihr seinen Arm hin, zum Apparieren.

Seinen anderen Arm nimmt Draco.

Meine Eifersucht ist zwar geringer, aber immer noch präsent. Ich schnappe kindisch Kingsley und Croaker am Arm.

„Wir gehen durch den Diensteingang, wenn Du kurz aufmachen würdest?", frage ich schnippisch.

Sev löst die Schutzbanne und öffnet ungesagt die Wohnungstür.

„Der Letzte macht das Licht aus", grinst Draco, bevor die drei verschwinden.

Ich stapfe zwischen den beiden `Ministeriumsangestellten` hinaus in den Flur, die Treppe hoch bis zur Eingangshalle, als ich über etwas weiches stolpere, was sofort laut zu schreien anfängt. Fleur rast plötzlich wie eine Furie auf mich zu, ihr Blick ist mörderisch.

„Oh, hi, Fleur, ich..."

Sie sinkt den Tränen nahe auf die Knie. „Victoire, oh mon amour. Tonks, kanns Du nischt aufpassen, Du ´ättest sie verletzen können, ma petite fée."

Ich neige meinen Kopf und blicke in die babyblausten Augen der Welt. Sie sind voller dicker Tränen, der Blick verängstigt.

Als Fleur ihre Tochter tröstend auf die Arme nimmt und sie sich an ihrer Mutter schmiegt, verschwimmt die Welt vor meinen Augen.

Mein Herz schmerzt unglaublich stark. Stärker als alle Schmerzen, die ich in meinem Leben empfunden habe. Zu stark, als das mein Körper damit umzugehen wüsste. Denn es ist meine Seele, die schmerzt. Und dieser Schmerz hat einen Namen.

Man nennt ihn Sehnsucht.

#######################################################################################

_Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, ich seh schon, man kann euch nicht zum Klicken nötigen durch verzögertes uppen ...lol nein, hab ich nicht. schreibt sich nur schwer, meine komplexen sachen hier, habs stellenweise selber nicht mehr verstanden, doch dank meiner heinzelmännchen gings dann wieder lol und meldet euch, wenn was unklar ist, vergesst aber nicht, dass tonks die hintergründe auch erst nach und nach erfährt, wir sind hier nicht, ich zitiere einen genialen foumseintag irgendwo: wir sind hier nicht bei columbo, wo jeder am anfang den mörder sieht und dann die restlichen anderthalb stunden nur noch rätselt, welches das glasauge ist... gg mfg istina_


	11. Duellfurie

**Zaubereiministerium. Atrium.**

„Wo zum Salazar bleiben die denn?", mault Draco, nachdem er mit Snape im Atrium angekommen ist, während Raluca draußen vor dem Gebäude kreist.

Snape beobachtet misstrauisch die Unterseite der Telefonzelle in der Decke, die noch nicht zum Eingang auf der Straße gerufen wurde.

„Bestimmt hat Tonks die falsche Nummer gewählt", kichert Draco nun, doch ein mahnender Blick von Snape lässt ihn sein Lachen in ein kratziges Husten umwandeln.

„Ich traue Kingsley viel Dummheit zu, nehme aber doch stark an, dass er noch in der Lage ist, den Eingang zu benutzen."

Nach weiteren zwei Minuten packt Snape Draco am Umhang und zieht ihn zum Pförtner, der gerade ein Nickerchen macht.

Als plötzlich Snape vor ihm steht, fällt er vor Schreck mit seinem auf die Hinterbeine gekippten Stuhl rückwärts um.

Er rappelt sich mühselig auf und versucht seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche zu ziehen, was sich allerdings wegen seines enormen Leibesumfanges schwierig gestaltet.

Snape geht einen Schritt näher an die Kabine und ermöglicht so dem nervösen Mann, seinen nächtlichen Gast zu erkennen.

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, könnten sie eine Freundin von mir herein bitten, ihr Name lautet Raluca Draculea", bittet er den zitternden Pförtner.

„N...natürlich, Professor … Direktor Snape..."

Er wiederholt Snapes Worte und dieser wendet sich nun Draco zu. Er richtet seinen schwarzen Stab kurz auf den jungen Mann und nickt zustimmend.

„Jetzt kannst du sie herein apparieren", ordert er.

„Wieso konnte sie unser Haus und Hogwarts von sich aus betreten?", fragt Draco, bevor er Snapes Bitte nachkommt.

„Ich vermute, Lucius hat die Schutzbanne für Vampire geöffnet und ich habe sie in Hogwarts herein gebeten. Einmal reicht aus, Draco. Wer hat dich so mangelhaft über die Rasse der Vampire aufgeklärt?", murrt Snape.

„Als das im Lehrplan stand, hatte Umbridge VgdDK", lacht Draco und disappariert.

Der Pförtner glotzt wie irre auf die leere Stelle.

„Man kann hier nicht einfach heraus apparieren...", meint er ungläubig.

„Seien Sie versichert, es ist bei weitem nicht einfach", antwortet Snape und begibt sich in Richtung Fahrstühle.

Schon erscheint Draco mit Raluca neben ihm, die sich neugierig umsieht.

„Keine Vampirvernichtungsbanne? Weihwasser aus der Sprenkleranlage? Knoblauch hinter den Vorhängen? Kruzifixe an den Wänden", kichert die erste Vampirin, die das Ministerium von innen sieht.

Snape hält es nicht für nötig, auf ihre Fragen zu antworten.

„Wir sind hier nicht unter Muggeln", meint Draco verächtlich.

Gerade, als Snape dazu ansetzen will, ihn für sein immer noch vorhandenes Reinblütergehabe zurecht zu weisen, schwebt ein Silbercoyote auf die drei zu.

Snape sieht sofort beunruhigt aus. „Ich hätte sie nicht wieder allein lassen dürfen", murmelt er und nimmt den Coyoten in Empfang.

„Severus, deine Frau mutiert gerade zur duellierenden Furie, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich oder Fleur ihr weh tun, solltest du kommen und ihr helfen," erklärt Bill und löst sich in Rauch auf.

Snape ballt seine Fäuste. „Dieses Verdrängen wird sie irgendwann noch umbringen!", poltert er ungewohnt aufgewühlt und hebt seinen Zauberstab. Draco hält ihn grinsend zurück.

„Tonks will sich duellieren und Weasley denkt, SIE bräuchte Hilfe?!" Er lacht kopfschüttelnd auf, Snape gestattet sich ein leichtes Lächeln.

Zwei Sekunden später starrt der Pförtner zum zweiten Mal auf eine leere Stelle, die eigentlich nicht da sein dürfte.

***** **

**Tonks**. Eingangshalle Hogwarts.

„Ich muss mich nicht beruhigen, beruhig du dich doch!", brülle ich diese bescheuerte Veelakuh an. „Du tust ja so, als wollte ich ihr n Schlachtermesser irgendwo rein rammen!!"

„Tonks, sie macht sich doch nur Sorgen", versucht Kings mich zu beruhigen, mit mäßigem Erfolg. Croaker zieht es vor, sich aus der Diskussion herauszuhalten und wieder einmal still zu beobachten.

„Jeder ´ier weiß, wie große Gefahr du für disch und deine Umgebung bist, Tonks. Isch möschte nischt, dass du ihr su nahe komms!", keift Fleur mich an, die Kleine beschützend an sich drückend.

„Herrgott, Fleur?! Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich immer nur Schaden anrichte, ab und zu-"

„Ach non? Is das nischt so? In meine Auge schon, wenn du besser aufgepasst `ättest, wäre das alles nischt passiert", unterbricht sie mich.

Meine Haare sind roter als das Feuer der Hölle.

„Was wäre nischt passiert?", äffe ich sie nach, den Zauberstab nun in der Hand. Hoffe für sie, sie meint nur mein beinahe Drauflatschen auf ihr Kind.

„Na alles eben. Von Anfang an. Angelique ´at mir bereits berischtet, wie tölpelhaft du dich Snape an die ´als geworfen ´ast damals, du bist noch immer so ein Tölpel! Er kann einem fast Leid tun, der arme Papa, er wird es nicht sein, der seinem Nachwuchs das Fliegen unterrichtet, im Gegensatz zu meinem Bill", zetert sie.

Jetzt muss ich doch Lachen.

„Komm schon, jetzt versuch nicht mir weis zu machen, DU würdest es gestatten, dass deine kleine fée auf einen Besen steigt, sie könnte sich ja einen Splitter zuziehen!"

„Was willst du damit be´aupten? Willst du mir ´ier ins Gesischt sagen, dass isch keine gute Mutter bin? Wie willst du das beurteilen? Du bist noch keine einzige Sekunde eine eschte Maman gewesen!"

Verdammtes Salzwasser, ich kann sie kaum erkennen...

„Fleur, bitte. Liebling, das ist nicht fair", hilft Bill mir nun.

Tränen laufen literweise meine Wangen runter, ich versuche sie zu ignorieren.

Fleur wirbelt herum und richtet nun ihren Zorn gegen ihren Gatten.

„Wieso nehmen sie immer alle in Schutz? Sie ist alt genug, um für ihre Fehler gerade su stehen!"

Sie drückt Bill die kleine Fee in die Arme und wendet sich wieder an mich, ebenfalls den Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Genug jetzt", versucht der Minister dazwischen zu gehen.

Meine Hand zuckt kurz. „Na los, mach doch", fordere ich Fleur heraus.

„Isch stehe nischt auf Schmerzen, im Gegensatz su dir", grinst sie mich höhnisch an, nun wird auch mein Gesicht rot.

„Was soll das heißen?", frage ich, vor Zorn zitternd.

„Du weist es wirklich nischt?" Jetzt lacht sie mich offen aus, ich gehe einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Kreacher ´at sehr gute Kontakte zu den ´auselfen ´ier, er berischtet mir alles, ein sehr treuer ´elfer. Kreacher!"

Der Hauself erscheint sofort, trägt tatsächlich sein zartrosa Gewand.

Fleur nimmt Bill die Kleine wieder ab und übergibt sie Kreacher, der sie mit weit von sich gestreckten Armen festhält.

„Bring sie su Bett, ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich ´ier etwas einfängt!"

Kreacher sieht eindeutig aus, als würde er den Abend gerne mit etwas unterhaltsamerem verbringen, als Victoires Nanny zu spielen. Klos schrubben oder so...Er disappariert genervt.

„Vielleicht versucht er so nur, sich aus dem bescheuerten Rosa Fummel raus zu kaufen, damit man ihn in eurem Turm überhaupt sehen kann, so gut wie er dort getarnt ist", höhne ich zurück. „Was ziemlich zwecklos wäre, denn du hüllst alles und jeden in ein rosa Tütü, was sich nicht zu wehren vermag oder zu wehren traut!" Bill sieht etwas verlegen an sich und seinem rosa Lederschlips herunter. Fleur bemerkt es und verschränkt ärgerlich die Arme vor der Brust.

„Pah, von einer erwachsene Frau, die sisch ihrem Mann als Sklavin zur Verfügung stellt, brauche ich keinen Rat. Von einer erwachsenen Frau, die sisch in zerrissene Schirts der Schicksalsschwestern kleidet, nehme isch genauso wenig Modetipps an, wie von einer **sogenannten** Mutter Erziehungstipps, die nischt einmal jede verfügbare Minute ihres Lebens mit der Suche nach ihrem Bébé ver-"

_Klatsch!_

„Tonks!", brüllt Kingsley und hält mich an beiden Armen fest_._

Fleur taumelt rückwärts und setzt sich auf den rosa Hosenboden, auch ihre Augen füllen sich nun mit Tränen. Sie hält sich die linke Wange, auf der mein Handabdruck in leuchtendem Rot erscheint. Bill macht einen großen Schritt auf mich zu, stellt sich vor seine Frau.

„Halt endlich deine intrigante Fresse! Du...du Püppchen! Es mag sein, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe, Misses Weasley, aber ich habe nicht einfach meine Aufsichtspflicht verletzt, ich wurde professionell entführt und mir wurde mein Sohn aus dem Leib geschnitten! Geschnitten, hörst du?! Mit einem Muggelmesser, ohne Betäubung und ohne Heilzauber! Danach wurde ich entsorgt, ja, du hast richtig verstanden, entsorgt! Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine perfekte Hexe bin, im Gegensatz zu dir arroganten Kuh, aber ich habe immerhin eine monatelange Gefangenschaft in Dunkelheit überstanden, ich finde, ein kleiner Sprung in der Schüssel steht mir zu!! DU hättest es keine zwei Minuten überlebt, denn dort gab es nicht einen einzigen Fetzen TÜLL!" Ich winde mich aus Kings Griff und richte meinen Stab wieder auf sie, denn sie sieht aus, wie ein waidwundes Tier.

„Tonks, nimm deinen Zauberstab sofort aus ihrem Gesicht", fordert Bill mich nun leise auf und beschwört auch gleich seinen Coyoten, der sofort das Schloss verlässt.

„Glaubt ihr alle etwa, ich würde nicht jede Nacht davon träumen, meinen Sohn im Arm zu halten? Glaubt ihr es kostet mich nicht langsam aber sicher meinen Verstand, dass ich hier bin und nicht bei ihm? Denkt ihr nicht, Severus und ich tun alles, ALLES was in unserer Macht steht um ihn zu retten?"

Ein flinker Schatten stürzt von einem Deckenfenster herab und kreist eine Weile über unseren Köpfen, als wolle er das Szenario zuerst betrachten. Muss schon komisch aussehen, ich nahe der Eingangstür mit flammend roten Haaren, vor mir meine `Gegner´ und links neben ihnen direkt am Treppengang zum Kerker Kings und Croaker. Der Schatten verpufft und Raluca steht plötzlich neben mir. Fleur kriecht sofort weit von uns weg, zieht Bill am Hosenbein mit sich.

„Sogar mit diese Monster ´abt ihr euch verbrüdert!"

Ralucas schwarze Augen leuchten kurz auf, dann lächelt sie Fleur animalisch an. Natürlich hat sie die Situation sofort erfasst. Ich tränenüberströmt und bereit zum Duell mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand, genau wie Bill, Fleur mit geröteter Wange und Augen am Boden, halb hinter ihrem Mann in Deckung.

„Sehr gut, ich habe noch nie bei einem Zaubererduell zugesehen, wird es sehr blutig werden?", fragt sie, begeistert in die Hände klatschend.

„Bill?", fleht Fleur nun, kriecht nun direkt hinter Bill und klammert sich an seinen Knien fest.

_Das war ein Scherz du naive Tussi!_

Er befreit sich aus der Umklammerung und kommt noch etwas näher an uns heran.

„Ich kann mich nur wiederholen Tonks, du bist der dunklen Seite näher, als gut für dich ist. Severus hat einen zu großen Einfluss auf dich", beginnt Bill nun. Perfektes Timing, im Durchgang zur Kerkertreppe, von wo aus Croaker uns die ganze Zeit schon aufmerksam beobachtet, erscheinen plötzlich Sev und Draco. Sev legt sofort seinen Zeigefinger an die Lippen, Draco legt vorsichtshalber einen Schweigezauber über Croaker, damit er ihr Erscheinen nicht verraten kann. Kingsley, Bill und Fleur stehen mit dem Rücken zu Croaker und können so weder Severus noch Draco sehen. Ich konzentriere mich schnell wieder auf Bill.

„So sehr wie DU unter IHRER Fuchtel stehst, solltest du deine Meinung über mich noch einmal überdenken, du Milchbrötchen!"

„Es ist genug jetzt, Tonks. Komm wieder zu dir", meint Kings altklug und will nach meinem Stab greifen, ich entferne mich einen Schritt von ihm.

„ICH SOLL ZU MIR KOMMEN? Woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht längst bei mir bin? Ihr lacht doch immer nur über mich, wer von euch kennt mich schon richtig?!", wehre ich ihn ab. „Und du hör auf mit diesem dunkle Seite Gelaber, ihr seit doch alle nur neidisch! Auf Sevs Magie, auf meine, auf Cosmins wahrscheinlich auch..." wische hektisch über meine Augen. "Was habt ihr denn zur Suche beigetragen, als ich gefangen war? Worin genau bestand denn euer Beitrag?"

„Du wirst ungerecht, Tonks. Alle haben Severus unterstützt, wirklich alle!", donnert Bill mich nun an. „Es ist eine Sache, wenn man jemanden heimlich unterstützt", beginnt er, nicht mehr ganz so laut, da natürlich alle Portrait die Show gebannt verfolgen. „Aber seinen guten Ruf und den seiner Familie zu ruinieren, weil man dem hilft, den alle für den nächsten Dunklen Lord halten, zieht auch die Aufmerksamkeit der Regierung an. Merlin sei Dank hat Kings es geschafft, die Werwolfverwandlung als Krankheit anerkennen zu lassen, sonst würde es wieder überall heißen, dass sie sich dem Dunklen Lord anschließen, wie früher schon."

„Pft, weder ist Severus der Dunkle Lord, noch du ein richtiger Werwolf, oder hab ich was verpasst?"

Raluca horcht auf und geht langsam einen Schritt auf ihn zu, äußerst angespannt, als befürchte sie einen Angriff. Sie geht vorsichtig um Bill herum, der ihrem grazilen Gang so lange mit den Augen folgt, bis sein Blick auf eine sehr wütende Fleur fällt. Raluca scheint an ihm zu schnuppern. Dann zeigt sie ihre Reißzähne und faucht leise, während sie eine weitere Runde um ihn herum geht. Bills Hand zuckt leicht, doch er sieht ihr tapfer in die schwarzen Augen.

„Normalerweise fürchte ich Werwölfe, wie jeder von uns, doch du machst mir keine Angst", flüstert sie und legt Bill eine Hand auf die Schulter, fährt mit ihren Fingern seinen Hals entlang, immer weiter um ihn kreisend. „Dein Blut hat einige animalische Komponente, aber ist ganz und gar nicht verunreinigt... Eine wirklich betörende Mixtur", raunt sie und Bill wird ein bisschen nervös. Fleur räuspert sich laut und schiebt sich zwischen Raluca und ihren wie hypnotisierten Gatten.

„Ich kenne Severus länger und besser als ihr alle, er steht der Dunklen Seite skeptischer gegenüber, als ihr denkt, sonst wäre er bei uns geblieben", erklärt sie und kommt wieder zurück zu mir, Kingsley weicht etwas vor ihr zurück.

Als hätte ihre körperliche Nähe Bill betäubt kommt er nun wieder zu sich und nimmt die Diskussion wieder auf. „Du solltest langsam wissen, dass es wenig zählt, was man wirklich ist, die Leute glauben, was sie wollen", erklärt er ein wenig resigniert wirkend.

„Sicher weiß ich das. Man glaubt, Vampire seien willkürlich abschlachtende Bestien, Werwölfe mit Freude blutrünstig und ich herzlos, nur weil ich nicht dauernd am rum flennen bin... so wie jetzt..."

Sein peinlich berührter Gesichtsausdruck sagt mir deutlich, dass ich Recht habe mit dieser Annahme.

„Tonks, es ist wirklisch besser für disch, wenn du deine Seele reinigst, dursch weinen", meldet sich Fleur wieder. „Es ist doch normal für uns Frauen, dass wir Gefühle seigen, oder nischt? Er erlaubt es dir nicht, Gefühle su seigen, nischt wahr? Immerhin seigt dein Mann auch nie Gefühle, isch bin mir nicht immer sischer, ob er überhaupt welche ´at?!"

Es fällt mir sehr schwer, Sev nicht anzusehen, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zu lenken, er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und lehnt sich an die Wand. Draco sieht aus, als probe er ungesagte schwarzmagische Flüche an Fleur aus, wozu ihm zu ihrem Glück die Übung fehlt....

„Ich kann mir aber jetzt keine Gefühlsduselei erlauben, Fleur. Ich kenne mich besser als du es jemals wirst, wenn ich mich auf meine Gefühle einlassen würde, wäre ich schon längst übergeschnappt! Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass ich eine Weile in einer Zelle mit weniger als zehn Quadratmetern gefangen war, allein das reicht aus um den Verstand zu verlieren! Ich stehe nur Dank meiner hervorragenden Okklumentik hier vor dir, die ich, wenn es sein muss, auch gegen meine eigenen Gedanken aufbauen kann!"

Sie schnaubt schnippisch auf und erhebt sich, sorgsam ihren Umhang abklopfend.

„Isch bin der Meinung, dass diese Okklumentik den Menschen die Seele raubt, was wäre ein Mensch ohne seine Gefühle, was wäre eine Beziehung, ohne, dass der Partner weiß, welsche Gefühle der andere für ihn ´at?", schwärmt sie.

Ich muss lachen.

„Spannend?!"

Ihr Blick verfinstert sich wieder.

„Nur weil einer seine Gefühle nicht ständig im Gesicht trägt, heißt das doch nicht, dass er keine hat?!", ereifere ich mich.

Bill verdreht genervt die Augen. „Severus hat keine Gefühle, Tonks!", sein mitleidiger Blick verrät deutlich, was er von mir hält, da ich das offenbar immer noch nicht geschnallt habe... Bill seufzt tief und fährt mit seiner Deutung von Sevs Verhalten fort. „Ich habe sehr viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht, nachdem du verschwunden warst. Obwohl er scheinbar von Anfang an wusste, wo du gefangen warst, hat er nicht einmal versucht, dorthin zu gelangen! Wenn er doch so ein mächtiger Magier ist, sollte es für ihn kein großes Problem darstellen, ein paar Banne, die er offenbar genau kennt", er nickt kurz zu Raluca, deren Lächeln eingefroren ist, „zu brechen. Sicher, er beherrscht ein paar tolle Tricks, aber vergiss nie, wer sie ihm beigebracht hat! Er ist genau wie Riddle abhängig von seinen Anhängern, er schart sogar schon Vampire um sich, Tonks! Du musst doch erkennen, dass er größenwahnsinnig geworden ist, er versucht nach und nach alle magischen Wesen unterzuordnen! Eigentlich müsstest du Kingsley, ihm verbieten, weiterhin den magischen Nachwuchs zu beeinflussen, wer weiß, was genau er den Schülern erzählt, damit sie sich ihm eines Tages anschließen!" Aus der Art und Weise wie Fleur die ganze Zeit schon nickt, erkenne ich, dass dieses Gewäsch nicht wirklich Bills Meinung ist, sondern ihre.

Severus steht mittlerweile direkt hinter Fleur, die ihn natürlich vor lauter Zustimmerei nicht bemerkt.

„Du willst also sagen, dass Sev ein schlechter Direktor ist?", hake ich nach, Severus nickt mir dankbar zu.

„Pft, Tonks! Du hast ihn doch selber als Lehrer erlebt. Er ist ein unfassbar schlechter Pädagoge, es ist längst nicht mehr üblich, die Schüler durch Angst zum Lernen zu motivieren, man setzt da heut zu Tage ganz anders an! Ich gebe zu, die Reformierung hat auch ihre Vorteile, trotzdem würde ich einige Sachen anders angehen."

„Dann geh sie anders an", antwortet Severus und Fleur schreit laut auf, Bill wirbelt herum und lässt seinen von Sev angeheizten Stab fallen.

Ich muss fast lachen, Graf Dracula persönlich würde ihn kaum mehr erschrecken.

„Was soll das? Wie lange bist du schon hier?", fragt Bill fordernd.

„Länger, als ich eigentlich ertragen wollte", antwortet Severus und geht an ihm vorbei stellt sich herausvordernd neben den Minister. Im Augenwinkel erkenne ich, dass Draco Croakers Fluch aufhebt.

„Dobby!", ruft Severus. Dobby erscheint sofort und verbeugt sich tief. "Wenn du das Pergament der Schulleiter aus der verschlossenen Schublade meines Schreibtisches holen könntest, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar."

„Der Schulleiter? Sir? Den V...Vertrag, Sir? Dunkler Master will seinen Vertrag?", fragt der Hauself und ihm steigen sofort Tränen in die Augen.

„Ja, Dobby. Jetzt." Er nickt zögernd und verschwindet.

„Severus, komm schon", schaltet sich Kingsley nun ein, „findest du nicht, dass du überreagierst?", fragt er verunsichert.

Sev schüttelt kurz den Kopf. „Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt, Shacklebolt. Ich bin es Leid, mich andauernd erklären zu müssen. Weasley denkt er kann es besser, also soll er seine Chance nutzen."

Bill wird noch blasser, als ich einem Milchbrötchen zugetraut hätte. Fleur reckt stolz ihr Kinn in die Luft. Severus lächelt sie charmant an. „Du siehst, deine Frau ist mit meinem Vorschlag einverstanden", höhnt er.

„Aber...aber...", stottert Kingsley, flehend zwischen mir, Bill und Severus hin und her schauend. „Aber du kannst ohne den magischen Vertrag nicht mehr hier wohnen, Severus!", zieht er seine letzte Karte.

Severus schnaubt lediglich auf. „Ich werde schon nicht auf der Straße leben müssen, Shacklebolt."

Dobby erscheint wieder und hält das magische Pergament in der Hand, das auch Dumbledores Unterschrift trägt, Dolores´ direkt darüber.

Sev zieht seinen Zauberstab und spricht den Vertragszauber, eine neue, Leere Zeile erscheint und die dazugehörige Feder. Er lässt beides zu Kingsley hin schweben. „Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, muss das Ministerium einen Direktor stellen, wenn sich kein Nachfolger findet. Wenn er gegen den Wunsch seiner Gattin nicht will, nun, ich denke, sowohl Umbridge als auch dein Assistent würden sich über eine Beförderung freuen."

Er lässt den leicht panischen Minister und die andere beiden einfach stehen und winkt uns, ihm in den Kerker zu folgen.

Raluca, Draco, der Croaker am Ärmel mit sich zieht und ich betreten nach Severus die Kerkerwohnung. Sev verschwindet kurz in seinem Büro und versiegelt die Verbindungstür zum Klassenzimmer.

„Du solltest packen", fordert er mich auf. Ich renne ins Schlafzimmer und rufe meinen Kram zusammen, Draco hilft beim einpacken in meinen magischen Koffer, Raluca bewacht Croaker. Severus ist in sein Büro verschwunden, nach und nach fliegt seine Zutatensammlung in einen zweiten Koffer, seine persönlichen Dokumente und Inhalt sämtlicher Schränke folgt. Er selber kommt zu uns ins Schlafzimmer, Raluca folgt mit dem Unsäglichen.

„Wenn ihr nun im unterirdischen Labor auf mich warten würdet", fordert er mit emotionsloser Stimme auf, Draco und ich apparieren unsere beiden Gäste hinunter. Kurze Zeit später erscheint Severus mit rauchendem Umhang.

„Was tust du?", frage ich verwirrt und will wieder hoch apparieren, doch er hat eine Grenze eingerichtet.

„Ich vernichte Erinnerungen", sagt er tonlos und schickt uns durch den Geheimgang nach draußen in den Wald. Von hier aus können wir die Flammen der grünen Kobra hinter den Kerkerfenstern der Wohnung und seines Büros erkennen, alles, was in Hogwarts noch an den gefürchtetsten Zaubertrankprofessor aller Zeiten erinnert, stirbt in der laut tosenden Feuersbrunst des heraufbeschworenen Dämonsfeuers.

„Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?", frage ich leise, nun mit sentimentalen Tränen in den Augen.

„Soweit ich den Stammbaum der Familie Black verstehe, gehört dir ein Haus, nicht wahr?", meint Severus und zieht mich tröstend an sich. Ach ja, stimmt ja. Die nette Verwandtschaft... Moment!

„Kreacher!", rufe ich laut und der alte Hauself erscheint sofort. „Als deine rechtmäßige Besitzerin befehle ich dir, mit nach Hause zu kommen. „ Er fällt vor mir auf die Knie und küsst meine Stiefel, kurz darauf erscheint Dobby und verbeugt sich demütig vor Sev. „Wo immer der dunkle Master hin geht, Dobby ist ihm zu Diensten, Dobby ist ein freier Hauself und er sucht sich aus, wem er dient. Dobby möchte mitkommen!", erklärt er feierlich.

„Nicht mal die reichsten Reinblüter haben zwei Hauselfen...", murmelt Draco, bevor wir alle nach Hause zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 zurückkehren.

***

Kein Review heißt für mich, dass soweit alles klar ist, also kommt nicht 5 chaps später mit: ich kann dir nicht mehr folgen lol -istina


	12. Der Rausch der Kriegerin

„Scheiße! Ich werde blind!!", fluche ich laut, mir sofort die Augen mit beiden Händen fest zu haltend. Wir stehen im ROSA Flur des Blackhauses, diese Verrückte hat tatsächlich die Seidentapeten rosa gezaubert. Merlin ist mir schlecht! Gut, so düster, wie es vorher war, hatte es nicht gerade was heimisches, aber ROSA??!! In einem Haus, in dem mehr dunkle Magie wohnt, als sonst irgendwo in England...

„**Verschwinde du Ausgeburt des schlechten Geschmacks! Niemals, niemals werde ich dir solchen Frevel verzeihen können! Möge meine Rache dich in deinen Träumen verfolgen-"**

„Halt die Klappe Tante Black", brülle ich und reiße ihre schweren Samtvorhänge auf.

„Was oh...Danke! Ich danke dir! Bitte zwing mich nicht, diese grässlichen Blümchen wieder anzustarren, ich bitte dich wirklich sehr!"

Blümchen?! Oh, mir fällt erst jetzt auf, dass die Vorhänge mit kleinen niedlichen Blümchen mit lachenden Gesichtern bestickt sind. Würg!

„Gut. Wenn wir das weg machen, versprichst du dann mich als rechtmäßige Eigentümerin zu akzeptieren und dich still zu verhalten?", frage ich. Sie überlegt einen Moment, scheint abzuwägen was schlimmer ist, den Rest ihres... äh Daseins auf fröhlich lachende Blümchen zu starren oder ihre wie war das noch...verhurte Großgroßnichte zu ertragen.

„In Ordnung. Du bist willkommen. Und dein Ehegatte natürlich auch sehr", antwortet sie und deutet tatsächlich einen Knicks an, im Sessel sitzend. „Endlich kommt die dunkle Magie wieder ins Haus zurück", schwärmt sie, Sev lächelt sie kurz an und fackelt dann die bescheuerten Vorhänge ab. Durch die Flammen wird das Treppenhaus beleuchtet, ums Geländer sind abwechselnd rosa und goldene Sterngirlanden gewickelt, ab und zu rauscht eine goldene Sternschnuppe zu Boden.

Ich greife Halt suchend nach Sevs Arm. „Sag schnell, dass es einen Zauber gibt, der den Zustand des Hauses wieder so wie er früher war, herstellt", bettele ich, meinen Blick ungläubig auf die schnatternden Gänseportraits an der Küchentür gerichtet.

„Ich muss mich zuerst um die Schutzbanne kümmern, Dora. Es sei denn du willst, dass Fleur ihren Dekorationsfetisch weiter am Wochenende hier auslebt", antwortet er schelmisch grinsend. Ich schiebe ihn zur Eingangstür. „Sorg dafür, dass hier nieeee mehr eine Veela rein kann!", kommandiere ich und führe die anderen erst mal in die Küche. Dobby und Kreacher erscheinen ploppend vor dem Herd und fangen sofort an, uns ein kleines Abendessen zu bereiten.

„Warte Kreacher, halt kurz still!", befehle ich und zaubere den rosa Rüschenlappen schwarz und weniger … rüschig.

„Ich danke Euch sehr, Herrin", meint er den Tränen der Erleichterung nahe.

„Keine Ursache, es hat mir mehr Schmerzen bereitet als dir, glaub mir!"

Ich öffne vorsichtig den magischen Kühlschrank und suche hinter all den Sojamilchtüten und 0,1% Fett Yoghurtriegeln nach was Anständigem.

„Wo zum Teufel hat sie das ganze Bier hin?", frage ich in die Runde. Sirius hatte, soweit ich weiß, einen nie endenden Vorrat von Butterbier in dem sich selbst nachfüllenden Kühlschrank.

„Das versteckt der Weibische in seinem Arbeitszimmer, Herrin", antwortet Kreacher mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. Der Weibische? Alles klar. Aus Sicht des Hauselfen muss Bill seiner Frau untergeordnet sein, wenn er sich schon von einer so harmlosen Tussi herum kommandieren lässt. Immerhin empfängt Kreacher Kommandos von Tante Black, die würde ich nicht als harmlos bezeichnen.

„Versteckt, so so. Dann ist er ja vielleicht noch zu retten, der Gute Fluchbrecher und neue Direktor", murmle ich und gehe nach oben, auf die Suche nach Bills Büro. Wahrscheinlich das einzige nicht - rosa Zimmer hier. Oder auch nicht...

Oben auf der Galerie begegne ich Severus, der gerade aus der Dachkammer raus kommt.

„Ich habe ein Fenster so präpariert, dass Raluca jederzeit herein kann, ich muss allerdings noch ein paar Tropfen Blut von ihr dazu geben", meint er und will sich an mir vorbei drängen. Ich halte ihn am Arm fest.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Er sieht mich fragend an. „Ich meine, du hast gerade einen großen Teil deines Lebens vernichtet, Sev. Versuch nicht, mich glauben zu lassen, das würde dir nichts ausmachen."

Sein Blick wird ein wenig wärmer und er drückt mich fest an sich. „Ich werde, wenn du gestattest, eine sehr kluge Frau zitieren, die einst sagte: Ich kann mir jetzt aber keine Gefühlsduselei erlauben."

Muss kurz lachen. „Den Tag, an dem DU gefühlsduselig wirst, kann noch nicht mal die kreativste Sybill voraussehen."

„Ich muss das Blut holen, was suchst du?"

„Stoff."

Seine Augen verengen sich einen Moment. „Das Bier ist hier nebenan. Ich möchte aber nicht, dass du welches trinkst, Tonks."

„Hm ja, der war gut", ich drücke ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die verkniffenen Lippen und öffne die Tür neben uns.

„Ich meine es ernst Nymphadora. Ich will nicht, dass du in deinem Zustand Alkohol zu dir nimmst. Ich … untersage es dir."

Er geht einfach die Stufen runter und ich greife unwillkürlich an seinen Namen.

„Zustand?! Welcher beschissene Zustand denn?!", poltere ich und leg mir erschrocken die Hand auf den Mund.

Hmpf. Okay. Vielleicht wirklich keine so gute Idee. Verdammt. Ich hasse es, wenn er Recht hat.

Ich entfache die zahlreichen Kerzen an der Wand und durchsuche Bills Bücherregal, einige Exemplare mit sehr alten Buchdeckeln und komplizierten Runen wecken kurz meine Aufmerksamkeit, eins ist aufgeschlagen und offenbar von Bill an manchen Stellen unterstrichen worden. Es zeigt einige Sklavenmale und die dazugehörigen Flüche, darunter auch einige Abbildungen der Swastika, was Muggeln vor allem als auf der Spitze stehendes Sonnenrad bekannt ist. Direkt nebendran steht: Gleicher Zauber, anderes Artefakt. Weiter unten:DeRay Trasher, Taiwan.

Oh man. Gleicher Zauber? Super. Verwenden alle Tyrannen auf der Welt den gleichen Zauber? Wer war dann der erste? Wer hat ihn erfunden? Muss ja jemand sehr mächtiges gewesen sein...und sehr alt, die Swastika wurde schon von sehr alten Kulturen als Zeichen der Reinheit und als Glücksbringer verwendet... Muss schon jemand vor Salazar gewesen sein. Wer war eigentlich der erste Schwarzmagier? Puh. Ich sollte dringend mit Albus sprechen. Ach so... geht nicht mehr. Wer könnte so was wissen? Ha, klar! Wenn du was wissen willst, was mit Muggeln und Magiern zu tun hat, wen fragst du dann?

Ich fahre erschrocken herum, ein helles Lachen kommt aus dem Schreibtisch. Während ich mich auf Bills Stuhl setze beobachte ich auf einem Foto, wie er und Fleur versuchen, die kleine Victoire dazu zu bringen, in die Kamera zu schauen. Wieder wird mein Hals eng.

Diesmal stört mich Ralucas kalte Hand nicht. Sie steht einfach neben mir und ich lass mir von ihr die Haare streicheln, während ich mich an ihrem Bauch angelehnt ausheule.

Severus steht im Türrahmen und beobachtet uns, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Nach ein paar Minuten nimmt er mich aus Ralucas Umarmung und trägt mich in unser neues Schlafzimmer. Er entfernt kurzerhand jegliche Dekoration und legt mich auf das nun weiß bezogene Bett. „Ich möchte, dass du mich in deinen Kopf lässt", flüstert er und setzt sich an meiner Seite aufs Bett.

„Wieso?", frage ich, die Antwort schon ahnend.

„Ich werde dich dazu bringen, deine Verdrängung aufzuhalten. Du musst dich damit auseinander setzen und es überwinden."

Ich schaffe es nicht, den Kopf zu schütteln, er kann mich durch den Deditio sowieso dazu zwingen. Er zieht seinen Gehrock und sein weißes Hemd aus und drückt es mir in die Hand.

„Zieh es an, damit du weißt, dass ich bei dir bin."

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Es ist wichtig, dass du alleine da raus kommst, Tonks. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, es ist wirklich sehr wichtig. Dein Geist wehrt sich vehement gegen Hilfe von außen. DU musst es wieder erleben und verarbeiten. Ich muss dich allein lassen, so schwer mir das auch fällt."

„Was meinst du mit wieder erleben?"

„Tonks, du hast dich dermaßen von deinen Erinnerungen abgeschottet, dass du auf gewisse Reize hin die Kontrolle verlierst. Dieses Phänomen ist sogar unter Muggeln verbreitet. Manche sind deswegen schon schizophren geworden. Ich brauche dich an meiner Seite, ohne dich schaffe ich es nicht, unseren Sohn zu holen, verstehst du? Ich kann mir nicht auch noch Sorgen um dich machen, Liebes." Merlin lass mich diesen Mann niemals verlieren!

Er hilft mir mich auszuziehen und in sein Hemd zu schlüpfen, danach schließe ich kurz meine Augen und schalte meine gesamte Okklumentik aus. „Okay. Ich bin bereit."

Zu meiner größten Verwunderung fesselt er magisch meine Hände und Füße an die Bettpfosten.

„Du hast dich bestimmt gewehrt. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich verletzt."

Muss schlucken. „Wie lange wird das dauern?"

Er zögert mit der Antwort und ruft ein frisches Hemd aus einem der Koffer. „Also die ganze Nacht..." beantworte ich meine eigene Frage.

„Es muss sein."

„Okay, ich schaff das. Pft, ich hab´s Sterben überlebt, also wird das wohl auch irgendwie klappen."

Er lächelt mich warm an und beugt sich zu mir runter, schenkt mir einen warmen Gute- Nacht-Kuss. „Ich belege dich mit einem kombinierten Dormenosus- und Legilimenszauber. Du musst zuerst schlafen-"

„-bevor ich Träumen kann. Schon klar. Gute Nacht, wenigstens wirst du die haben", murmle ich ein wenig zynisch.

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln. _Dormenosus!_"

Alles wird schwarz, schwarz und seltsam tröstend. Seinen Legilimens höre ich kaum noch, dafür höre ich umso deutlicher die Schreie der Mitgefangenen. Und Dorins klirrenden Schlüsselbund. „Schau an, wer wieder unter die Lebenden zurückgekehrt ist", sagt Kingsley und bekommt lange blonde Haare. Er greift nach meiner linken Hand und haucht auf meinen Ring, poliert den Stein mit seinem Ärmel und lächelt schadenfroh hinein. „Ich grüße dich Severus, alter Freund. Mir scheint, ich besitze etwas, das dir gehört!"

***

_(A/N: Auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch hin Erzählerwechsel, sorry Leliha:-)_

**Snape.**

„Schläft sie?", fragt Raluca mich, als ich mich zu den anderen an den fürstlich gedeckten Küchentisch setzte.

Ich nicke nur und nehme mir ein Stück frisch gebackenes Brot.

„Du isst zu wenig, in letzter Zeit", gibt Raluca zu bedenken.

„Zwar bist du durchaus alt genug dazu, trotzdem verzichte ich auf _mütterliche _Ratschläge." Selbst Frauen, denen man ihre paar Jahrhunderte nicht ansieht, reagieren empfindlich auf Sticheleien bezüglich ihres Alters...

Sie schenkt mir ein unglaublich charmantes Lächeln und leckt sich über die Eckzähne. „Ich kann mich noch an gemeinsame Nächte erinnern, in denen dich mein Alter nicht besonders interessiert hat", erwidert sie schlagfertig und streckt mir ihren Arm hin. „Du brauchst doch Blut, oder?"

„Später, oder beabsichtigst du demnächst, das Haus zu verlassen?", frage ich nach.

„Verblasst meine Schönheit denn schon?", fragt sie neckisch, was Draco dazu veranlasst, sie ganz genau zu betrachten.

„Ein durstiger Vampir sieht unerfreulich hässlich aus, Draco...sehr viel hässlicher, als die fürchterlichste Hexe, die du dir vorstellen kannst", erkläre ich in alter Professorenmanier.

Draco nickt verstehend, während Raluca ein bisschen Farbe ins Gesicht bekommt und schiebt einmal mehr seinen Ärmel hoch, betrachtet die Kobra. „Wie genau funktioniert sie, es sieht aus, als würde sie in meinem Arm leben", meint er fast zärtlich. Die Schlange schläft friedlich um den Stab gewickelt.

„Dieses Mal ist sehr viel komplexer, als Riddles, seines diente nur zum Rufen und Bestrafen der Träger. Hierbei handelt es sich tatsächlich um eine Miniatur meines Patronus. In Verbindung mit den Runen und dem, wofür sie stehen, wirkt es, als sei sie ein eigenständiger Charakter. Eigentlich müsste es mir möglich sein, unlautere Absichten mithilfe der Vertrauensrune bei einem Träger zu erkennen, aber wie schon einmal erwähnt, ich habe noch nicht alle Funktionen entschlüsselt."

„Ich weiß, dass solche Male auch von unserer Rasse gern benutzt werden, um freiwillige Spender zu markieren zum Beispiel, also muss es doch irgendwo jemanden geben, der sich damit Rassen- und landesübergreifend auskennt?", fragt Raluca nachdenklich.

Ein entsetzlich lautes Schreien lässt Croaker, Draco und Raluca aufspringen, die beiden Hauselfen klammern sich erschrocken aneinander fest.

Als die schöne Vampirin registriert, dass ich nicht beabsichtige, nach Tonks zu sehen, baut sie sich zornig vor mir auf. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", faucht sie mich an, Draco sieht sie aufgrund dieser Respektlosigkeit entgeistert an.

„Sie wird an der Stelle der... Geburt angekommen sein", antworte ich zögernd. Es fällt mir angesichts Tonks verzweifelter Schreie nicht leicht, einigermaßen sachlich zu klingen.

Als es plötzlich ruhig wird, will Raluca nach oben gehen, ich packe sie aufhaltend am Handgelenk, sie wirbelt pfeilschnell herum und zieht mir eine dreifingerige Kratzspur über die linke Wange.

Sofort verpasst Draco ihr einen _Stupor!_, der sie zu Boden wirft.

Croaker ist nach hinten gesprungen und hält nun auch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Gut, wie ihr wollt.

Einen ungesagten Accio später liegen beide Zauberstäbe vor mir auf dem Tisch und ich wecke Raluca mit einem _Enervate_. Sie rappelt sich auf und wirft ein paar mörderische Blicke in die Richtung meines neuen Leibwächters.

„Ich gestatte auf keinen Fall, dass ihr euch gegenseitig verletzt", erkläre ich und schließe meine blutenden Kratzer.

Entgegen dieser Anordnung geht Raluca ein wenig in die Knie und springt Draco wie eine Raubkatze an. Draco stürzt nach hinten, Raluca klemmt seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Knien ein und setzt sich auf seinen Hals, seine Arme mit ihren Händen fest auf den Boden drückend.

„Genug!", donnere ich, doch sie nimmt meine Anweisung wieder nicht zu Kenntnis. Draco versucht nach ihr zu treten, verliert aber wegen des Drucks auf seine Kehle langsam an Kraft.

„Sfîrşit!"

Ich nehme sie an den Haaren, um sie von Draco herunter zu ziehen, sie dreht ihren Kopf und bleckt ihre Zähne gegen mich.

Schön, es geht auch anders.

Meine Zauberstabspitze umkreist die Kobra, ihr linker Arm verdreht sich im Ellenbogengelenk, bis die Bänder reißen, was sie genauso ignoriert wie das Knacken ihrer Unterarmknochen nach weiteren zwei Umdrehungen. Durch ihren in einem seltsamen Winkel abstehenden Arm behindert, schafft Draco es, seine Arme zu befreien, er schiebt sie etwas von sich und beißt ihr nahe ihres Schoßes in den Oberschenkel. Sie schreit schmerzhaft auf und weicht zurück, er ergreift die Gelegenheit und stößt sie von sich, sie fliegt mehrere Meter nach hinten, dreht sich gekonnt in der Luft herum und landet schließlich sprungbereit an der Wand, mit Händen und Füßen scheinbar an der Tapete klebend.

Ein gereizter Vampir ist nicht ungefährlich und gerade Raluca neigt dazu, in einen Kampfrausch zu verfallen, was, wie ich am eigenen Leib schon erfahren durfte, nicht immer glimpflich für ihre Gegner abläuft.

Draco springt auf den Tisch und will sich auf sie stürzen, auch er ignoriert mich zunächst noch, bis ich auch sein Mal brennen lasse. Er klettert umständlich zurück auf seinen Stuhl und umklammert seinen Unterarm. Raluca will seine Schwäche ausnutzen, stößt sich kraftvoll von der Wand ab und ich hebe meine Hand, um sie in ihrer momentanen Position einfrieren zu lassen.

Es schadet ihr nicht, so zu schweben und beende in aller Seelenruhe mein Abendessen.

„Der Feind ist draußen zu finden. Du wirst lernen, mir zu gehorchen und du Draco, musst dich nicht zu meinem Schutz in Gefahr bringen, so ehrbar diese Absicht auch sein mag. Das nächste Mal, wenn ihr euch verweigert, werde ich die Bestrafung ein wenig ausweiten."

Ich löse den Fluch und Raluca fällt plump zu Boden, richtet sich aber sofort auf und fliegt in ihrer Tiergestalt nach oben, hinaus ins Freie. Draco schnauft tief durch und beobachtet das Fleisch seines Unterarms dabei, wie es sich Stück für Stück erneuert.

„Sie ist es nicht gewohnt, sich unterzuordnen. In ihrer Heimat, ist sie so etwas wie eine Rebellin, sie befehligt eine kleine, geheime Gruppe im Verborgenen natürlich, ihr unterstanden ungefähr fünfzig Männer, bevor ich sie aufgegriffen habe."

„Wieso wurde sie nicht gleich aufgenommen, sondern zuerst eingesperrt?", fragt Draco neugierig.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie mittlerweile gegen ihre Familie arbeitet, einen Vampir kann man genauso wenig wie einen Werwolf legilimentieren, da ich früher eine eher freundschaftliche Verbindung zu ihren Verwandten hatte, dachte sie zuerst, ich hätte sie wegen ihrer geheimen Aktivitäten gefangen. Was wir beide wirklich beabsichtigen, ergab sich erst im Laufe der … Verhöre..."

„Ja, ich habe sie ein paar mal sehr qualvoll schreien hören, durch das ganze Schloss, während der... Verhöre. Mme Pomfrey hat bei jeder Gelegenheit geflucht ", erklärt er.

„Vampire sind sehr stark, sie ist sehr alt, das macht sie umso widerstandfähiger", erkläre ich mein Verhalten.

„Wie alt ist sie, Se...Sir?", fragt er neugierig, auch Croaker sieht interessiert aus.

„394 Jahre."

Draco pfeift durch die Zähne.

„Sie beruhigt sich wieder, gib mir deine Hand."

Er hält mir sofort beide hin, ich nehme etwas von ihrem Blut aus seinem Ärmel, mit dem er sich nach dem Kampf den Mund abgewischt hatte.

„Du solltest kein Vampirblut zu dir nehmen, Draco. Es versetzt dich in einen unglaublich starken Sinneszuwachs. Du könntest so starke Eindrücke nicht unbedingt verarbeiten, wenn du erregt bist. Ja, ich weiß, wie … anregend ein Kampf mit ihr ist", füge ich nach seinem fragenden Blick hinzu. Während die beiden Elfen die Küche aufräumen begebe ich mich nach oben und vervollständige den Erkennungszauber, damit meine schöne Kriegerin wieder zurück kommen kann, wenn sie sich ausgetobt hat.

Aus Nymphadoras Tür dringt nur leises Wimmern, was mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagt. Es ist schon fast Morgen, bald hat sie es überstanden. Dann wird sie besser dazu in der Lage sein, zu verkraften, was ich ihr zeigen muss.

***

_Kurz, dafür schnell gg _

„_Sfîrşit!"=Schluss! Ich richte mich nach online rumänisch Wörterbuch, keine Ahnung ob man das so direkt übersetzt... Sorry wenns falsch ist.._


	13. Bye bye Weaselby

_Erinnerung: Es handelt sich hierbei nicht um eine Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Story...gg_

_*****_

Gott sei Dank ist diese fürchterliche Nacht rum. Gott sei Dank hat Sev irgendwann die Fesseln entfernt, damit ich mein durchgeschwitztes Bettzeug verlassen kann. Gott sei Dank, hatte ich die ganze Zeit seinen Geruch in der Nase, diese Art des Träumens ist wirklich unerträglich realistisch, eigentlich müsste das ganze Bett mit meinem Blut durchtränkt sein, ich konnte Dorins Schnitte genauso deutlich spüren, wie damals. Nur der tröstende Körpergeruch meines Severus´ ermöglichte es mir, mich nicht völlig in der grauenvollen Erinnerung zu verlieren.

Während ich mich aufrichte und herauszufinden versuche, wie spät es eigentlich ist, fällt mein Blick auf einen Sessel, der am Fußende des Bettes steht, man kann sogar noch die Stelle auf der Bettdecke erkennen, auf die Sev seine Füße abgelegt hatte. Also war er doch noch hier bei mir und hat den Rest der Nacht in diesem unbequemen Sessel verbracht.

Okay, Zeit für eine ausgiebige Dusche.

Klettere mühevoll aus den zerwühlten Laken, keine Ahnung, wie ich es geschafft habe, trotz magischer Fesseln das Bett derart zu verunstalten...

Als ich die Badezimmertür öffne und somit Licht in den völlig abgedunkelten Raum fällt, ertönt wieder dieses hochfrequente Schreien von Raluca, ich gehe schnell einen Schritt vor und schließe die Tür hinter mir. Toll, jetzt seh ich nix mehr.

„Hatte ich nicht angeordnet, dass diese Tür verschlossen bleiben soll?", knurrt Sev und etwas Metallenes wird auf dem Waschbecken abgelegt.

„Entschuldige, aber ich habe das dann wohl nicht mitgekriegt", maule ich, denn, wenn mich meine Augen in den zwei Zehntel Sekunden in denen ich was erkennen konnte, nicht getäuscht haben, steht Raluca nackt vorn übergebeugt am Waschbecken...Und der Richtung nach, aus der Sevs Stimme kam, steht er hinter ihr...

„Er kümmert sich nur um mich, Tonks", erklärt Raluca und stöhnt gleich darauf leise auf.

„Das kann ich..." eigentlich nicht , „sehen."

Sie schimpft etwas rumänisches und gleich darauf knallt es so, wie wenn sie sich verwandelt.

Sev nimmt mich am Arm und schiebt mich durch die nur wenig geöffnete Tür hinaus in den Flur und versiegelt sie vorsichtshalber so, dass sie nur von innen zu öffnen ist. „Sie war sehr unvorsichtig heute Nacht und wurde gesehen. Wieso bist du schon auf?"

„Danke, es geht mir gut, wie schön, dass du fragst", ärgere ich mich und rausche an ihm vorbei nach unten, in eins der insgesamt sechs Bäder.

Unterwegs remple ich Croaker an, der mich verwundert anglotzt, immerhin trage ich, außer Sevs halb durchsichtigem, weil total verschwitzten Hemd,... nichts...

„Wie machen Sie das nur, dass man sie dauernd übersieht?", wundere ich mich. Sev übernimmt das Antworten.

„Um von dir umgerannt zu werden, muss man nicht unbedingt gleich unsichtbar sein, Tonks", stichelt er und richtet einen strengen Blick auf den Unsäglichen, der mich immer noch anstarrt... Kommt mir ein wenig einsam vor, der Gute...

Ich sehe mich kurz um. „Wo sind denn alle?"

„Wieso, hast du nicht schon genug Bewunderer?", fragt Sev zurück und Croaker schafft es endlich, seine Augen von meinem Körper zu lösen.

„Außerdem fehlt nur Draco, Raluca wird jetzt, wie du gerade sehen konntest, hier schlafen."

Sah nicht nach Gute-Nacht-Geschichte aus...

Sev packt mich am Arm und schüttelt mich leicht. „Ich habe ihr siebzehn Schrotkugeln aus dem Rücken entfernen dürfen, Muggel haben heute Nacht, während sie ihre Wut auf mich an diversen anderen Männern ausgelassen hat, mehrfach auf sie geschossen. Ihre Wunden schließen sich zwar sofort, dennoch fördert es die Heilung, wenn man die Fremdkörper vorher entfernt!", motzt er mich an.

Verdammt, ich sollte eventuell die Okklumentik wieder hoch fahren...

„Croaker, wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich verschwinden..."

„Warte, Severus, ich gehe", stoppe ich meinen dezent aufgebrachten Gatten und schlüpfe ins Bad.

Hm.

„Kreacher!" Der beinahe schon altersschwache Hauself erscheint sofort. „Ähm, ich würde gerne Duschen, kannst du mir ein großes Badetuch bringen, damit ich hinterher nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehe?", bitte ich, er lächelt sogar und disappariert.

Sevs Hemd hänge ich übers Waschbecken und drehe die versilberten Hähne voll auf. Das Auftreffen des harten Wasserstrahls auf meinem Kopf tut erstaunlich gut. Schließe meine Augen und lehne die Stirn an die kalte Wand.

Plopp. Plopp.

_Alles wird dunkel. Fast schon schwarz. Man sieht die eigene Hand vor Augen kaum. Weit, weit hoch oben über mir erkenne ich ein zartes Leuchten, es muss Mittag sein, die Sonne scheint da draußen. Hier ist es dunkel. Nur dunkel. Und eng. Unfassbar eng. Als würde man in einem aufrecht stehenden Sarg sitzen. Genau das wird es hier werden. Mein Sarg. Unser Sarg. Gott, ich muss hier raus. Lasst mich endlich _„RAUS HIER!!"

„Tonks! Hör auf, es ist gut!", durchdringt Sevs Stimme diesen Albtraum.

Er steht vor mir unter dem Wasserstrahl und hält mich fest umklammert, ich muss versucht haben, die Wand durch zu buddeln, meine Fingerspitzen bluten. „Ist schon gut. Das muss so sein, nur so kannst du es irgendwann überwinden."

„Ich dachte, es wäre nach dieser grauenvollen Nacht vorbei", schluchze ich in seinen Kragen.

„Das kann ich nicht genau sagen. Jeder reagiert anders. Ich habe volle zwei Jahre mit solchen Erinnerungsblitzen verbracht", flüstert er.

„Was du?"

Er nickt. „Dumbledore hat diese Technik angewandt nach den ersten … Aufträgen, die ich für Voldemort ausgeführt habe. Ich habe meine Angst, Scham, Wut und allen Selbsthass damals verdrängt, genau wie du jetzt. Er hat mich beobachtet, bis ich dann irgendwann in meinem zweiten Jahr als Professor im Unterricht wegen einer Kleinigkeit die Kontrolle verloren habe." Oh.

„Wegen was?", frage ich extrem neugierig.

„Eine Schülerin hatte mir ein unmoralisches Angebot gemacht, weil ich sie aufgrund ihrer miserablen Noten nicht in meinen UTZ-Kurs lassen wollte", erklärt er angeekelt. Jetzt bekomme ich einen Lachkrampf. Drücke ihn fest an mich, er schiebt mich aus der Dusche raus und trocknet seine Haare und Kleidung.

Kreacher bringt mir ein Handtuch, welches ich um mich wickle und Sev begleitet mich bis zur Treppe. Während ich nun etwas schneller hoch gehe um mich anzuziehen, denn wir bekommen den Stimmen vor der Tür nach zu urteilen Besuch, wartet er unten im Flur. Croaker ist vermutlich in der Küche, unglaublich, wie oft es der Kerl schon geschafft hat, sich unserer Aufmerksamkeit zu entziehen. Durchwühle meine Seite des Kleiderschranks, die Dobby oder Kreacher inzwischen eingeräumt hat und trage nun eine schwarze Stretchhose und einen weiten, übergroßen roten Pulli, der sich hervorragend mit der Farbe meiner Haare beißt. Und natürlich meine alten Schnallenstiefel. Als ich die Tür unseres Schlafzimmers öffne, höre ich einen verärgerten Ron, der gerade mit irgendjemandem schimpft.

„DU hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, Malfoy, und SIE so wie ich das sehe, auch nicht mehr, MISTER Snape!", brüllt er im Flur herum, an Sev gerichtet, der beinahe amüsiert die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ronald!", ermahnt ihn Hermine. „Du vergisst mit wem du sprichst!"

„Schon gut Granger, lass ihn sich nur aussprechen, ich bin wirklich sehr gespannt, was dem armen Weaselby auf dem Herzen liegt", meint Draco höhnisch.

„Halt die Fresse Malfoy! Fühlst dich wohl hier, was? So schön düster und dunkel, ganz wie bei euch zu Hause, nicht wahr. Oh, ´Tschuldige, da kannst du dich ja nicht mehr sehen lassen, weil du jetzt einer von uns sein willst!"

„Ron!", wieder Hermine.

„WAS?! Ich werde auf keinen Fall meinen eigenen Bruder ausspionieren, ihr seid doch alle irre", verteidigt er sich.

Draco lacht höhnisch auf. „Das überlässt du sowieso besser einem Profi, als wenn ein Gryffindor ein geeigneter Spion wäre, pah. Hast ja vor lauter Weltretten keine Zeit dafür. Du sollst doch nur ab und zu deinen Köter hierher schicken, damit er unserem... damit er ...Snape Bericht erstattet."

„Es ist ein Terrier, du Lackaffe, und wieso nimmst du nicht deinen eigenen Patronus? Hast Angst es könnte jemand mitkriegen, dass es ein Frettchen ist?"

„Du bist nicht auf dem neusten Stand, Ron, Dracos ist ein Gekko", wirft Hermine wütend ein.

Da ich nun am Fuß der Treppe angekommen bin, kann ich die Rückseite von Rons feuerroten Ohren bewundern.

„Es reicht. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, sind gelegentliche, persönliche Treffen vielleicht doch weniger auffällig", sinniert Severus nun.

„Persönliche Treffen?", fragt Ron nun nicht gerade begeistert. „Ich hab echt keine Lust, hier andauernd antanzen zu müssen, nur weil Sie unter Verfolgungswahn leiden."

„Nicht SIE, ich lege beileibe keinen Wert auf Ihre Gesellschaft, Ronald. Draco wird mir persönlich berichten."

Draco klappt die Kinnlade runter. „Ich soll zurück nach Hogwarts?...Sir?", fragt er entgeistert, Ron setzt ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf. „Aber.. ich dachte...wir bleiben hier... alle zusammen..."

„Määämääämäää ich will nicht zurück in die Schule, bitte lass mich weiterhin an deinem Rockzipfel kleben....", lästert Ron.

Severus ignoriert ihn. „Du wirst meine Verbindung zum Schloss und damit zum Ministerium sein, ich vermute, Bill erhält demnächst Unterstützung von Umbridge oder Percy. Und Hermine wird dir aus dem Kollegium berichten, was du selbst nicht in Erfahrung bringen kannst."

Rons schadenfrohes Grinsen erstirbt auf der Stelle, Hermine richtet sich kerzengerade auf.

„Oh nein! Auf gar keinen Fall!! Du wirst auf gar keinen Fall mit diesem...diesem... Vollhirni zusammenarbeiten!", poltert Ron nun, was Hermine dazu veranlasst, ihn gekonnt nieder zu starren.

Auch Draco sieht nicht gerade aus, als wäre Weihnachten vorverlegt worden.

„Aber...Se...Sir! Ich kann doch viel wichtigeres tun, ich könnte... was weiß ich... Shacklebolt beschatten, oder diesen Savagevogel oder..."

„Nein, Draco. Ich möchte, dass du deine Arbeit als Hausmeister wieder aufnimmst, so erhältst du Zugang zu allen Räumen und erfährst vielleicht Dinge, die wichtig für das Gelingen meines Projektes sind. Ich brauche jemanden im Schloss, dem ich uneingeschränkt vertrauen kann."

Draco wird ein paar Zentimeter größer und nickt schließlich zustimmend.

„Tonks!? Wie geht es dir?", fragt Hermine als sie mich entdeckt und umarmt mich herzlich.

„Gut soweit, wieso haltet ihr Kriegsrat im Flur?", frage ich in die Runde.

„Weil Potters ehemaliges Anhängsel nicht abwarten konnte, bis wir anständig am Tisch sitzen mit seinem Rumgejammere!", lästert Draco weiter.

Zwei Minuten später hat jeder eine Flasche Butterbier vor sich stehen, außer mir und Sev, der am Herd angelehnt steht und hängt seinen Gedanken nach. Bzw. in Rons Fall, seiner Wut.

„Das was ich jetzt sage, wird diesen Raum nicht verlassen, haben das alle verstanden?", fragt Sev drohend. Er schwingt seinen Zauberstab und Hermine, Ron und Croaker greifen sich an den Hals. Zungenklebefluch. Wirklich unangenehm, wenn man gegen den Fluch über das beschworene Thema spricht...

„Was soll das, wieso wird der nicht verhext?", fragt Ron und deutet auf Draco, der genau wie ich von dem Fluch verschont wurde.

„Seiner Loyalität bin ich mir absolut sicher, Weasley", antwortet Severus betont freundlich, was nie ein gutes Zeichen ist.

„Ach so klar, hab vergessen, ihr seid ja im selben Verein gewesen...", mault Ron und hebt die Flasche an die Lippen.

„Sie könnten diesem _Verein_ beitreten, wenn Sie möchten, allerdings müsste ich dann eine nicht unerhebliche Zeit in Ihre Ausbildung investieren."

Rons Gesicht sagt deutlich, was er von einigen Nachhilfestunden mit Sev hält.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragt Hermine mit einem Leuchten in den Augen.

„Du hast doch gehört, Mine, wir sind nicht gut genug für seinen Verein", erklärt Ron.

„Nein Weasley, ich sagte SIE sind nicht gut genug", antwortet Severus und Ron wird abwechselnd rot und blass.

„Sie meinen, ich könnte mich Ihnen anschließen?", fragt Hermine skeptisch nach, Ron glotzt sie mit offen stehendem Mund an.

„Mine?! Spinnst du jetzt auch? Du weißt doch gar nicht, was er vorhat! Du wirst dich auf keinen Fall denen anschließen, hörst du?"

„Und wen genau müsste ich um Erlaubnis fragen, wenn ich das tun wollte?", keift sie ihn an.

„Na mi... niemand natürlich, aber du willst doch nicht ernsthaft n Todesser werden?", gibt Ron zu bedenken.

„Äh Rohon?!", lenke ich seine Aufmerksamkeit übertrieben mit der Hand fuchtelnd auf mich. „Es geht nicht um den Todesserverein."

Herr, lass Hirn vom Himmel fallen, er kann noch massig davon brauchen...

„Wovon redet ihr denn dann?"

Draco sieht zu Severus, der einmal nickt. Draco, Severus und ich schieben unsere linken Ärmel hoch und Sev lässt die Male für die Ungezeichneten sichtbar werden.

Ron springt entsetzt vom Tisch zurück, als könnte ihn die Kobra leibhaftig anfallen. Hermine nimmt sich, da er direkt neben ihr sitzt, Dracos Arm und begutachtet zu Rons Ärger die Runen sehr genau.

„Das ist … bestimmt ein sehr mächtiges Mal, Severus. Diese Zeichen für... Vertrauen, Kameradschaft, Stärke, Autorität, Balance zwischen den Kräften... wirklich sehr faszinierend!", schwärmt sie, mit dem Finger behutsam die einzelnen Zeichen nachfahrend, Dracos Härchen richten sich auf. Ron starrt immer ungläubiger zwischen ihr und unseren Armen hin und her. Dann sieht Hermine Severus fest in die Augen und nickt. „Ich möchte mich anschließen."

„WAS?! BIST DU IRRE? DAMIT UNTERSTÜTZT DU IHN BEI SEINEN KRANKEN PROJEKTEN?!"

„Ron, verdammt, hast du schon mal dran gedacht, dass er damit die Rettung seines Sohnes meint?!", fährt Hermine ihn an.

Severus hebt abwehrend seine Hand. „Nun, das ist natürlich das Hauptziel, aber es gehört doch ein bisschen mehr dazu", beginnt er.

„Siehst du!?", fragt Ron mit schriller Stimme. „Er gibt quasi zu, dass es illegal ist, was er macht."

„Ron, werd endlich erwachsen! Gerade DU dürftest dich doch von Gesetzen nicht beeindrucken lassen! DU hast selbst mehrfach schon welche gebrochen, mindestens als du mit dem Wagen deines Vaters geflogen bist und auch `Dumbledores Armee` verstieß gegen geltendes Recht."

„Das war Umbridges Recht, das war was völlig anderes."

„Quatsch, war es nicht! Und soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, verhält sich Kingsley schon fast genauso dämlich, also überleg dir ein überzeugenderes Argument."

Er sieht sie eine Weile an. „Du meinst es echt ernst, oder?"

Hermine nickt. „Ich wage zu behaupten, dass ich über sein `Projekt` mehr als alle anderen hier am Tisch weiß, da ich selbst schon einiges dazu beigetragen habe", erklärt Hermine leise. „Ich arbeite gut und gerne mit ihm zusammen, weiß sehr genau, was ich tue und treffe meine Entscheidungen selbst. Damit musst du schon klar kommen, Ronald."

„Oder was?", fragt Ron nun gekränkt.

„Leute", schalte ich mich ein, „Ihr solltet vielleicht in Ruhe darüber reden, und vielleicht unter vier Augen, immerhin-"

„Danke Tonks, aber mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich will sein Zeichen. Severus, bitte", unterbricht sie mich und streckt ihren Arm aus.

Als Severus seinen schwarzen Zauberstab zieht, dreht Ron sich wortlos herum und stürmt hinaus. Schade. So verpasst er die wahrscheinlich erste und einzige Zeichnung eines Schlammblutes durch einen Todesser.

*****

„Hast du einen Moment?", fragt Severus mich am selben Abend, während ich damit beschäftigt bin, alles was glitzert und funkelt aus den zahlreichen Gästezimmern zu entfernen.

„Sicher", antworte ich und stecke meinen Zauberstab in die Hosentasche. Angesichts seiner angespannten Mimik wird mir etwas mulmig zumute.

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dich in ein paar wichtige aber ..unangenehme Details einzuweihen."

„Was jetzt schon? Findest du es nicht besser, mich noch ein paar Wochen auf die Folter zu spannen?", wundere ich übertrieben besorgt guckend.

Er lächelt leise und führt mich am Ellenbogen hinaus. Vor dem Kamin bleibt er stehen und hält mir eine Dose mit Flohpulver hin.

„Wohin?"

„Spinner´s End", sagt er und wirft eine Prise in den Kamin. Ich trete, nachdem er von den grünen Flammen weggetragen wurde, auch in die Glut und werfe die nötige Menge des Pulvers auf meine Füße. Ehe ich auch nur ansatzweise reagieren kann, stürzt sich der plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts auftauchende Croaker in die wirbelnde Glut und krallt sich an meinem weiten Ärmel fest.

Wie landen uns beide mehrfach überschlagend in Sevs Wohnzimmer, direkt vor dessen Füße.

„Ach ja, Croaker. Sie sind wieder einmal zu kurz gekommen, nicht wahr. Nun, das wird sich jetzt ändern", meint Severus und winkt meinen Onkel zu uns heran. Rodolphus wirkt ein wenig blass, anscheinend kennt er den Unsäglichen besser als Severus. „Guten Abend, Bolt", bestätigt er meine Annahme und richtet vorsichtshalber seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

***

_Review?_


	14. Um Kopf und Kragen reden

_Hmchrm, dieses Kapitel enthält aus Erklärungsgründen SEEEHR viel Dialog... Sorry..._

*****

„Du kennst ihn?!", frage ich Rodolphus, während Severus mir aufzustehen hilft. Croaker sitzt gut für alle sichtbar in der Mitte der alten Couch. Nazissa kommt gerade durch die verborgene Tür, die in ein Küche führen muss, denn sie trägt ein Tablett mit einem kleinen Imbiss für zwei.

„Ich habe interessehalber Sevs Muggeltoaster ausprobiert, nachdem ich die ersten Brote gründlich verbrannt habe, dürften diese hier ganz in -" Als sie den Unsäglichen erkennt, lässt sie das Tablett mit einem erschreckten Aufkeuchen fallen. „Was tut er hier?", fragt sie ängstlich und geht vorsichtig zu meinem Onkel.

„Wieso bringst du diesen Unrat zu uns? Haben wir jetzt also ausgedient?", fragt Rodolphus ein wenig drohend und sieht für einen winzigen Moment so aus, als wolle er seinen Stab auch auf Severus richten. Ob ihn der tiefe Respekt gegenüber Sev, oder die jahrelange Freundschaft, oder einfach die Tatsache, dass er gegen ihn sowieso keine Chance hätte, abhält, kann ich nicht sagen. Er geht etwas zur Seite, bis Zissy hinter ihm steht und funkelt uns drei böse an.

„Was zum Geier meinst du damit?", frage ich, während Sev sich nun langsam vor mich stellt. Meine Güte, diese Machos!

„Ich kenne Croaker nicht und dachte, du wüsstest vielleicht etwas über ihn, was uns alle interessieren könnte. Immerhin wurdest du ein wenig früher augenommen. Mir scheint, ich liege damit richtig", antwortet Severus und sieht nun Croaker durchdringend an. So kann man es allerdings auch ausdrücken, dass ich ihn wie einen Parasit ins Haus gebracht habe...

Rodolphus lässt langsam seinen Zauberstab sinken. „Entschuldige... es ist nur... ich dachte … Was heißt, du kennst ihn nicht? Er war bei deiner Aufnahme dabei!", berichtet er. „Er war bei JEDER Aufnahme dabei."

Severus geht um die Couch herum und beseitigt Narzissas Scherben, bevor er antwortet. „Mag sein, dass die unglaubliche Mühe, meine Okklumentik gegenüber Voldemort aufrecht zu erhalten meine Aufmerksamkeit ein wenig von den damaligen MASKIERTEN Anwesenden abgelenkt hat", knurrt Severus ungeduldig. Ich setze mich derweil auf den blank geputzten Esstisch und ignoriere die Erinnerungen, die die kalte Tischplatte an meinem Hintern durch meine dünne Hose hindurch auslöst...

„Sie haben es geschafft, gleichzeitig bei Voldemort und Fudge die Karriereleiter hochzuklettern?", frage ich unseren schweigsamen Gast. Denn wenn er bei jeder Aufnahme dabei war, muss er schon einen sehr hohen Rang gehabt haben. „Ich meine, soweit ich das weiß, muss man zuerst ein paar Jahre Auror sein und darf keinen einzigen Eintrag in seiner Personalakte haben, bevor man sich überhaupt bei den Unsäglichen bewerben darf. Die meisten Jungs, die Voldemort bei uns eingeschleust hatte, waren entweder hochrangige Beamte oder hochrangige Todesser. Niemals beides. Dazu reichte meistens die Intelligenz und gleichzeitig nötige Brutalität nicht aus." Will sagen, jemand mit Macnairs ...sadistischen Neigungen war nicht schlau genug, sich im Ministerium genügend zurück zuhalten, dass ihm dort ein besserer Job als den des Schlächters angeboten wurde.... Und jemand mit Severus´Intelligenz, war für Voldemort zu schade, um dessen Potential hinter einem Büroschreibtisch zu verstecken... Irgendwie gruselig, Croaker muss jenseits davon noch ein außergewöhnliches Talent haben, dass für Voldemort wichtig war...

Mal überlegen, was kann Mister Sprecht-ihr-nur-ich-hör-gaaar-nicht-hin besonders gut? „Sie sind nicht zufällig ne Petze?", frage ich ihn, woraufhin er ein bisschen grinst.

„Das ist wohl kaum die richtige Bezeichnung", meint Severus und ich muss angesichts Rodolphus stolzem Blick lächeln.

„Sie hat Recht. Aber er ist nicht einfach nur das. Seine Hauptaufgabe war es unter anderem, dafür zu sorgen, dass das mysteriöse Verschwinden kritischer Anhänger nicht auf den Dunklen Lord zurück fiel", erklärt Rodolphus seine kämpferische Aktion von vorhin.

„Wieso nicht? Dachte Voldemort, es könnte seinem guten Ruf schaden, wenn man Angst vor ihm bekommt?", hake ich belustigt nach.

„Nymphadora, auch der Dunkle Lord hat einst klein angefangen. Ich war sozusagen von Anfang an dabei, als ich meinen späteren Herrn das erste Mal sah, war ich zwölf. Ich fand ihn einfach nur faszinierend. Er war oft bei uns zu Gast. Mein Vater half ihm, seine Vorhaben in die Realität umzusetzen." Soll heißen, Lestrange Senior gehörte zu den `Gründertodessern`...

„In seinen Anfangszeiten konnte der Lord es sich schlichtweg nicht erlauben, die Anhänger, die seinen Absichten eher kritisch gegenüber standen, eigenhändig zu beseitigen. Er hätte keinen einzigen Anwärter mehr dazu gewinnen können. Es hätte sich in Windeseile herum gesprochen, wenn er damals schon so wie später dann seine Untergebenen durch massive Drohungen an sich gebunden hätte."

„Als hätte ausgerechnet er sich um ausreichend Zuwachs sorgen müssen.... Es gab doch auch damals schon genügend rassistische Reinblüter? Oder nicht?", frage ich weiter.

„Sicher. Aber nur weil man die Verunreinigung des reinen Blutes aufhalten will, heißt das nicht, dass man deswegen gleich alle Schlammblüter vernichtet. Wenn Der Dunkle Lord so plump angefangen hätte, wäre er bald alleine dagestanden."

Er selbst bevorzugt auch reines Blut, mein alter Onkel. Rodolphus geht etwas näher an Croaker heran, der wieder einmal fleißig schweigt. „Bolt und ein paar wenige andere Senior Todesser haben dafür gesorgt, dass den Kameraden, die nicht zu hundert Prozent in Voldemorts Schema passten, mysteriöse Unfälle zu stießen. Vorzugsweise dann, wenn der Lord selbst gerade ein harmloses Treffen mit vielen Zeugen leitete." Okay, das erklärt, warum Narzissa über sein Erscheinen nicht gerade begeistert war...

Mein Blick wandert ungläubig zu dem harmlos da sitzenden Mann, der nun verlegen seinen Kopf gesenkt hat. „Sie haben sie ...verschwinden lassen? Wie in zweitklassigen Maffiafilmen?" Naja eigentlich auch in erstklassigen...

Die fragenden Gesichter um mich herum erinnern mich daran, in welch aufgeschlossener Gesellschaft ich mich befinde.

„Ich meine, er ist ein... äh...Interner Attentäter? Ein... Abfallvernichter? Ein Nestbeschmutzerentsorger? Ein-"

„Ich habe nur getan, was mir befohlen wurde", verteidigt sich Croaker nun. „Sie dürften das eigentlich nicht wissen, Mister Lestrange, und SIE", er deutet auf Narzissa. „Erst recht nicht. Voldemort hat mit einem äußerst schmerzhaften Fluch dafür gesorgt, dass keiner der Eingeweihten etwas über unsere Arbeit sagen konnte."

„Wenn Sie jemals geliebt hätten, wüssten Sie, dass manche Schmerzen es wert sind, ertragen zu werden", antwortet Rodolphus und greift nach Narzissas Hand.

„Sind Sie jetzt ein Unsäglicher, der sich bei Voldemort eingeschlichen hat, oder ein Todesser, der sich im Ministerium eingeschlichen hat", versuche ich zum Thema zurück zu kommen, bevor Croaker wieder `flüchtet`.

„Ich gehöre ausschließlich zu den Unsäglichen."

Ich hüpfe vom Tisch und setzte mich neben ihn, schiebe seinen linken Ärmel hoch und betrachte mit Forscherblick sein Mal. „Für mich sieht das aus, als wären Sie Mitglied."

Croaker sieht zu Rodolphus und Narzissa, dann vielsagend zu Severus.

„Rodolphus, könntest du unten nach dem Rechten sehen", fragt er meinen Onkel. Er starrt Croaker an, nimmt dann Narzissa am Arm und zieht sich mit ihr zurück.

Als die Kellertür ins Schloss fällt entwindet sich Croaker meinem Griff und entkleidet seinen Oberkörper. Nicht schlecht für einen älteren Mann von ca. 70.

_(A/N: Nicht vergessen, dass die Körper der Zauberer verlangsamt altern.)_

Er schließt konzentriert seine Augen, lässt das Mal verschwinden und... Moment? ...

„Sind sie ein Metamorphmagus?", frage ich erstaunt, während Severus nun doch seinen Zauberstab zieht.

„Nein. Ich bin ein Unsäglicher."

„JAHAA das haben wir beim ersten Mal schon verstanden", maule ich. Croaker schließt wieder seine Augen und lässt diverse Tätowierungen sichtbar werden, darunter die Symbole mehrerer verbotener Muggelorganisationen. In Höhe seines Herzens zeigt sich ein riesiges Sonnenrad.

„Super, Sie sind ja ein ausgesprochen kontaktfreudiges Kerlchen."

„Ich wiederhole mich zwar nur ungern, aber für wen arbeiten Sie?", fragt Severus zornig.

„Ich KANN nicht darüber reden", antwortet Croaker Hände ringend.

Severus richtet seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. „Versuchen Sie es, ich verfüge über genügend Heilkenntnisse, um sie am Leben zu erhalten."

Croaker sieht uns nachdenklich an. Schließlich bleibt sein Blick an mir hängen. „Sie gestatten einen Vergleich aus der Welt der Muggel?", fragt er, den ehemaligen Todesser ansehend. Ich nicke ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Meine Arbeit lässt sich am ehesten mit der von Muggelgeheimdiensten vergleichen", beginnt Croaker und krümmt sich plötzlich nach vorne. Ich lege ihm wieder einmal die Hand auf den Rücken. Als er sich vorsichtig wieder aufrichtet, läuft ihm Blut aus der Nase. Severus richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Bolts Gesicht, doch der schüttelt heftig seinen Kopf. „Keine Magie, das macht es nur noch schlimmer", erklärt Bolt. Sev zuckt mit den Schultern und beschwört ihm ein Stofftaschentuch, mit dem Croaker sich übers Gesicht wischt. Danach acciot er Eiswürfel aus der Küche, die ich in ein zweites Tuch wickle und in Bolts Nacken lege.

„Das Ministerium hat also einen Geheimdienst?", hakt Severus nach.

„Ich bin ein Unsäglicher, verstehen Sie doch", fleht Croaker und legt seinen Kopf nach hinten.

Mir fällt langsam auf, dass er vielleicht nicht die Ministeriumsabteilung meint.

„Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass keiner von uns, auch der Minister selber, nicht weiß, was genau die da oben in der Mysteriumsabteilung machen?", frage ich meinen misstrauischen Mann.

„Das kommt daher, weil die Unsäglichen nicht über ihre Arbeit reden können."

Mann, du nervst vielleicht...

„Wem untersteht denn Ihr Geheimdienst? Doch wohl nicht der Krone?", frage ich, die Titelmelodie von James Bond-Filmen verdrängend.

„Nein. Dieser... Geheimdienst operiert weltweit. Und darüber hinaus."

„Noch weiter als weltweit?", frage ich nur noch verwirrter, meine Augen besorgt auf das Blut, dass ihm nun auch aus den Ohren läuft, gerichtet.

„Dieser Geheimdienst hat Mitarbeiter aus allen Rassen. Und aus allen Welten. Aus der magischen, aus der Muggelwelt, aus der Welt der Geister. Aus der Bevölkerung der Ozeane."

Ein rasselndes Keuchen hält Croaker auf, er hustet ein Stückchen Lungengewebe hoch. Es vermischt sich mit der Blutpfütze vor seinen Füßen auf Sevs Teppich.

„Die herausragendsten … äh Agenten bleiben im, wie Sie sagen würden, Jenseits."

Bestimmt fallen meine Augen gleich aus dem Kopf. Croakers sind nun stark gerötet und sehen aus, als würden sie jeden Moment platzen.

„Was heißt ´wie wir sagen würden Jenseits`... Ist denn das Jenseits kein... Jenseits?"

Eine laut rappelnder Wecker unterbricht mich, ich zucke heftig zusammen, Croaker ist durch eine Mischung aus Husten und Kotzen zu abgelenkt um sich zu erschrecken. Severus sieht auf eine Wanduhr und ruft die beiden wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich übernehme die nächste Applikation selbst, bevor Croaker sich um Kopf und Kragen redet... Und das meine ich wörtlich. Behalte ihn im Auge, solange ich weg bin. Dora, würdest du mir assistieren?", meint Severus verschwörerisch und ich nicke zögernd.

„Wo gehen wir hin?"

„In den Keller."

Klar. Wohin auch sonst.

*****

Severus führt mich zu einer zunächst magisch versiegelten Tür und dann eine Eisentreppe hinunter in einen länglichen Kellerraum, der sich unter dem Wohnzimmer durch bis unterhalb der Küche hin zieht. Ein seltsames blaues Licht scheint hinter einem breiten Aktenschrank hervor, der mit unzähligen, neuen Plastikaktenordnern? beladen ist. „Hermines Werk", erklärt Severus, der mich genau beobachtet.

„Hermine war hier?", frage ich zögerlich, denn ein Diagramm mit Wachstumsverlaufskurven an einer Pinnwand weckt meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Mehrere Notizen in Sevs scharfer Handschrift informieren über zahlreiche Tränke und diverse Muggelmedikamente, die zu bestimmten Zeiten verabreicht werden müssen.

„Was ist das alles?"

Er geht zu einem Kühlschrank und nimmt einige Ampullen heraus, die er aufbricht und nach und nach in mehreren Spritzen aufzieht. Davon drückt er mir drei in die Hand.

„Wärme sie etwas an, diese Versuchsreihe reagiert empfindlich auf Temperaturschwankungen", meint er und zieht sich einen dünnen papierartigen grünen Kittel, Handschuhe, Mundschutz und Haube auf.

Ich kann ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarren.

„Was meinst du mit Versuchsreihe?"

Er schiebt mit dem Fuß den Aktenschrank zurück in die Wand, die Tür verschließt sich automatisch und das Display bittet um die Eingabe des Berechtigungscodes.

Ich traue meinen Augen nicht. „Das... das sind... sind das Aquarien?", stammele ich und versuche an ihm vorbei zu erkennen, was in den blau beleuchteten Glasbehältern an mehreren Kabeln hängend, schwimmt.

Er gibt einige Tropfen aus der ersten Spritze direkt ins Wasser der drei Behälter, den Inhalt der zweiten spritzt er in einen Zugang, der die Menge auf die drei gleichmäßig verteilt. Auf die drei... äh... Muss näher ran... Er gibt noch einen Trank ins Wasser und tritt zu Seite.

„Nicht zu nahe heran, eine Kontamination würde wochenlange Arbeit zerstören. Keine Versuchsreihe hat bisher so lange so funktionsfähig überlebt, wie diese."

„Versuchsreihe", wiederhole ich. Klingt, als würde er Bakterien kultivieren. Oder Kaninchen züchten...Oder...Die Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein Schlag. Endlich erkenne ich, was da vor mir schwimmt.

„Oh Gott. Nein! Du hast...! NEIN!? Severus?! Wie konntest du... Oh Gott?!" Meine Beine versagen ihren Dienst, ich muss mich setzen. Tränen laufen mein erstarrtes Gesicht herunter. Das glaub ich einfach nicht. Manche Muggelfrauen beschweren sich, weil ihr Mann im Keller eine Modelleisenbahn aufbaut. Darüber beschweren sie sich ernsthaft. Was soll ich da sagen. Mein Mann baut... im Keller...Babys.

*****

_Review?_

_PS: Hallo nochmal, nach gründlichem Recherchieren bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Rodolphus so 20 Jahre älter als Snape sein muss, da Bella die älteste Black-Schwester ist. Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass ihr Mann älter ist als sie (und Luc ungefähr im Alter von Narzissa bzw andersherum), dann kommen 20 Jahre hin. Und bitte nicht mit Muggel60ern vergleichen gg_

_PPS: Ohne mein Heinzelmännchen ... wären die letzten beiden Chaps erst nächstes Jahr erschienen, denn ich hatte mich so ver-komplikatiert, dass ich alleine da nie raus gefunden hätte!!!!!!!!!!! Die Bankdaten zur Spendenabgabe erfahrt ihr per Pn... Nein. VIELEN DANK Morti-weiß-schon-dass-ich-ihn-mein!!_

_PPPS: (gibts das?) Ein Besuch in der Mysteriumabteilung steht noch aus... wos dann auch noch mal paar Dialoge gibt gg-istina_


	15. Grünlichtmilieu

„Was tust du nur!?", frage ich heftig zitternd, es hat mich einfach zu eiskalt erwischt...

„Es ist notwendig, Nymphadora. Ohne...Unterstützung kann ich unseren Sohn nicht retten", antwortet er zögernd.

„Unterstützung?!", schnaube ich, stehe auf und wedle mit der Hand vor den Behältern rum. „Wie können kleine Babys uns unterstützen?"

„Du beleidigst meine Intelligenz, Dora. Diese Versuchsreihe ist vier Tage alt. Ich verwende natürlich Wachstumsbeschleuniger."

„Oh entschuldige", sage ich und hau mir mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn. „NATÜRLICH verwendest du Wachstumsbeschleuniger! Wer außer Hermine und den Babysittern da oben weiß noch davon?"

„Longbottom."

„WAS?! NEVILLE?!"

„Es ist überaus praktisch Kontakte zu einem talentierten Herbologen zu haben."

Keine Ahnung was ungewöhnlicher ist: Das Neville freiwillig Zeit mit Snape verbringt, oder das Snape Lob für Neville übrig hat...

„Apropos Kontakte. Wer ist DeRay Trasher?"

Er sieht mich überrascht an. „Ich hab mir Bills Aufzeichnungen angesehen", murmle ich etwas schuldbewusst.

„Er ist ein Experte für Bannmale. Du wirst ihn demnächst kennen lernen. Sein Flugzeug landet in drei Tagen in London."

„Sein Flugzeug? Ist es nicht möglich aus Taiwan hierher zu apparieren?"

„Trasher ist ein Muggel."

Oh.

„Wie kommt es, dass er dann Bannmale kennt?"

„Seine Kultur beschäftigt sich schon seit Jahrtausenden damit."

„Mensch Severus lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!"

„Er ist ein Nordamerikanischer Ureinwohner. Er befragt in Taiwan einige Zeitzeugen über die Herrschaft der Roten Khmer."

„Na genial, wenn wir Winnetou im Team haben, kann Dracula uns ja nix mehr anhaben...", lästere ich, eigentlich versteh ich gar nichts mehr...

„Khmer? In Taiwan? Oder meintest du Kambodscha?", frage ich, bestimmt hat er das verwechselt.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er in Taiwan ist, Nymphadora. Zumindest zeigt mir das seine IP- Adresse an."

„IP? DU hast einen PC? Hier?!"

Er öffnet einen kleinen Schrank, in dem sich ein Computertisch befindet, auf dem ein nagelneues Notebook steht. Natürlich ein schwarzes...

„Ich fasse nicht, wie schlecht ich dich kenne...Wie lautet deine Emailadresse: Masterofpotion(at) gmx .org?" kichere ich ungläubig. Wahnsinn, ExVizeLord sitzt am PC und chattet mit nem indianischen Muggel... In was bin ich da nur rein geraten...

Er nimmt mich sanft in den Arm und küsst meinen Scheitel.

„Fast. Paracelsus (at) magic. ms. Ich sagte bereits, dass ich alles versuche, Nymphadora. ALLES!"

Drehe meinen Kopf und beobachte das kleine pulsierende Herz in dem noch durchsichtigen Körper des mittleren Babys. „Und was ist mit denen? Sind das auch Muggel? Sind das...werden das Inferi?"

Eine Armee aus Zombies die gegen Horden von Vampiren kämpft, taucht vor meinem geistigen Auge auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir gelingt, sie du dem werden zu lassen...was-"

Die Tür fliegt auf und Rodolphus stürzt herein.

„Severus, ich glaube..ich glaube er stirbt!"

Sev rast an mir vorbei hoch ins Wohnzimmer, ich stürze hinterher. Croaker zappelt am Boden, Narzissa versucht zu verhindern, dass er sich während seines Krampfanfalls nicht den Kopf anschlägt.

„Es fing eben an, er ist einfach nach vorne gekippt", erklärt sie besorgt. Severus richtet seinen Stab auf Croakers Kopf und spricht einen Lähmfluch, der die elektrischen Impulse unterbinden soll. Sofort fängt Croaker an zu schäumen und zeigt nur noch das Weiße seiner Augen. „Nicht, keine Magie!", erinnere ich Severus und drehe Croaker auf die Seite, ihm steht wahnsinnig viel Schaum vorm Mund, er kann so unmöglich atmen!

Nach dem Herumdrehen wird der Schaum rosa, entweder er hat sich auf die Zunge gebissen oder er hat innere Blutungen...

Ich taste nach seinem Puls am Hals, kann ihn aber nicht finden. „Scheiße!"

Croakers Körper entspannt sich mit einem Mal. Ein letztes Ausatmen lässt den restlichen Schaum heraus fließen, seine Lider flackern und er ist einfach tot. Sev versuch diverse Heilzauber, auch seine muggeltechnischen Wiederbelebungsversuche schlagen fehl.

„Verdammte Scheiße!!", fluche ich und stelle mich vor Sev. „Wenn das nächste Mal jemand behauptet, es würde ihn UMBRINGEN über seine Arbeit zu reden, dann glaubst du ihm gefälligst!" Ich fange an, wie ein Löwe im Käfig hin und her zu laufen. „So eine verdammte Scheiße!!! Nach allem, was Kingsley so über dich denkt, ist ein toter Unsäglicher in DEINEM Haus, gestorben in Anwesenheit eines gesuchten Todessers genau das, was uns bei unserem PROJEKT hilft!", brülle ich herum.

„Nymphadora, jetzt-"

„HÖR ENDLICH AUF DAMIT, MICH SO ZU NENNEN! Wie oft muss ein Mann mit deiner angeblich so hohen Intelligenz das gesagt bekommen?!! Vielleicht bist du ja gar nicht so schlau, wie immer alle denken! Oder, du bist, was noch viel schlimmer ist, MEGASCHLAU und machst trotzdem so idiotisches Zeug, wie einen Menschen, der dir zwei Minuten vorher mitgeteilt hat, dass Magie nicht gut für ihn ist, zu verhexen!"

Jetzt kommt er auf mich zu und nimmt mich an den Oberarmen. „Nymphadora-"

Meine Augen schleudern Blitze. „Wenn du mich noch einmal... ach vergiss es. Wie willst du uns da wieder raus boxen? Was hat der geniale Snape für einen Vorschlag, wie wir den Tod eines Ministeriumsangestellten erklären, der-"

Ein leises Rauschen lässt mich zu Croaker zurück schauen, der sich gerade im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in Luft auflöst. Ich folge einer zart schimmernden Spur bis zu Rodolphus´Zauberstab. Er steckt ihn lässig zurück in seine Hose und verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust.

Ich stürme kopflos Richtung Tür.

„Nym-...TONKS!", versucht Sev mich aufzuhalten, doch ich bin bereits draußen auf der Straße.

Zwei Sekunden später steht er vor mir, ich schlage ihm mit beiden Fäusten gegen die Brust. „Ich will nix mit euren Todessermethoden zu tun haben!" Er umfasst meine Handgelenke.

„Tonks. Ich hätte dich vielleicht nicht damit konfrontieren sollen, nicht so früh schon. Ich-"

„Lass mich los!" Er sieht mich wegen meines scharfen Tons überrascht an. „Ich würde gerne einen Moment allein sein. Ohne das...alles", erkläre ich und deute auf sein Haus.

Er tritt einen halben Schritt zurück und sieht über die Schulter. Seinem gekränkten Blick nach zu urteilen, wäre er auch lieber woanders...

„Schön. Wie du willst."

Er disappariert und ich stehe plötzlich allein hier in diesem abgewrackten Wohngebiet. Etwas verunsichert gehe ich erst einmal Richtung `Stadt´zentrum. Ach quatsch, was soll ich denn hier...

Ein Augenzwinkern später stehe ich aus alter Gewohnheit am Trafalgar Square. Nachdem ich einen Schokoshake für meine Nerven und diverse Süßigkeiten für meinen knurrenden Magen gekauft habe, wandere ich ziellos durch Muggellondon.

*****

„Guck dir die mal an!"

„Wer färbt denn heutzutage noch die Haare rosa?"

„Und dieser Gammellook, die versucht bestimmt als cool durch zu gehen...schau dir mal die Schuhe an, die stinken bestimmt voll!"

Gott, stammen Muggeltussis eigentlich von Veelas ab?! Bei so netter Gesellschaft sind mir ja die Todesser lieber.

„...ich meine, eine anständige Mutter würde sich um einen ordentlichen Babysitter kümmern, aber meine Schwester nimmt einfach eine gepiercte Göre aus der Nachbarschaft, der Kleine kann einem echt Leid tun. Bestimmt lässt sie ihre Rockerfreunde ins Haus. Man darf gar nicht daran...", mokiert sich eine aufgerüschte Dame mit Hochsteckfrisur, die am Arm ihrer Busenfreundin auf Pfennigabsätzen an mir vorbei stöckelt.

Bin eindeutig in der falschen Gegend... Nach einigen Abzweigungen fühle ich mich in Gesellschaft von einigen Pennern und ein, zwei Punks um einiges wohler, bekomme auch sofort eine Flasche Bier angeboten. Muss schon Ewigkeiten her sein, dass ich Muggelbier getrunken habe. Während ich einige Schlucke trinke, begutachtet mich die kleine Gruppe. Dem einen gefallen offenbar meine Haare...

„Haste schon gehört von den seltsamen Unfällen?", fragt er, mich offenbar nach Waffen absuchend.

„Unfälle?"

Er beugt sich verschwörerisch zu mir hinüber und legt mir einen Arm um die Schultern. Nachdem er mir eine Ladung Rauch ins Gesicht gepustet hat, warnt er mich. „Du solltest hier nicht alleine rum rennen... Nich grad ungefährlich für so ne hübsche hier..."

Wieso glaubt mir eigentlich keiner, dass ich zwei Sekunden allein auf mich aufpassen kann.

„Ach weißt du, ich hab da so n paar Tricks auf Lager..." antworte ich und grinse ihn an.

„Das kannst du ruhig glauben!", meint Draco und grinst ihn auch an. DRACO?!

„Was machst du denn hier?", frage ich erstaunt.

Der nette Irokese nimmt sofort seinen Arm von meinen Schultern.

„Boa sorry Alter, ist das deine Braut?"

Sein Blick gleitet ungläubig über Dracos total unpassende weil allerfeinste Kleidung, bestehend aus schwarzen Stoffhosen und einem schwarzen, hochgeschlossenen Ledermantel, aus dessen Kragen ein silbernes Seidenhemd blitzt.

„Scheiße, ist das echtes Rinderleder?", fragt mein neuer Freund und streicht zärtlich über Dracos Mantel. Dessen Besitzer verzieht angewidert sein Gesicht. Bevor er ihn darüber aufklären kann, dass es ich um kostbarste Drachenhaut handelt, ziehe ich ihn ein Stückchen weg von der Gruppe.

„Was soll das? Verfolgst du mich?", fauche ich.

„Er hat mir befohlen, auf dich aufzupassen", antwortet er selbstverständlich.

„ER? Wer ER?", knurre ich zurück.

Seine blassblauen Augen verengen sich ein wenig. „Unser Meist… Anführer. Wem sonst sollte ich gehorchen?"

Puh, langsam reicht´s echt.

„Was soll mir denn ausgerechnet hier passieren?", frage ich ärgerlich.

„Was meinte er mit Unfällen?", übergeht Draco meinen Kommentar.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern, drehe mich um und ziehe meinen neuen Freund zu Draco herüber.

„Kannst du Legilimentik?", fragt Draco mich nachdenklich.

„Nein, wieso? Du?"

Er schüttelt enttäuscht seinen blonden Kopf. „Ich dachte, dass würde uns ein anstrengendes Verhör ersparen."

Mein neuer Freund entfernt sich ein paar Schritte.

„Verhör? Seit ihr Cops?" Er sieht sich skeptisch meine Klamotten an. „Scheiße Mensch, hätt ich gleich drauf kommen können, Scheiß Undercover...", murmelt er und will sich zurückziehen. Draco richtet unauffällig seinen weißen Zauberstab auf ihn und er kommt mit glasigem Blick zurück.

Toll, schon lange keine Gesetze mehr gebrochen...

„Erzähl, was für Unfälle passieren hier?"

„Seit ein paar Wochen verschwinden immer mehr Obdachlose, mein bester Freund ist auch verschwunden und seinem Hund wurde die Kehle raus gerissen, ihn hab ich gefunden, meinen Freund nicht, aber manchmal finden meine Leute verstümmelte Leichen irgendwo im Abfall, oder in öffentlichen Klohäusern, oder in-"

„Inwiefern verstümmelt?", frage ich.

Draco verstärkt den Imperius.

„Los, antworte ihr!"

„Sie haben keinen Tropfen Blut mehr in sich und haben Löcher im Hals."

Wir sehen uns erstaunt an. Löcher im Hals. Kehle rausgerissen...

„Ich glaub, die bucklige Verwandtschaft ist in der Stadt..."

Draco sieht sich auffällig unauffällig um, als hoffe er Tante Bellatix und geflügelte Begleitung irgendwo zu erblicken.

Dann löst er den Imperius und nimmt mich am Ellenbogen. „Wir sollten gehen, Granger wartet sowieso schon."

„Hermine? Severus schickt mir Hermine als Bodyguard?" Gott wie unfähig bin ich denn...

„Nein, nur mich. Sie ist im Tropfenden Kessel und lernt für irgendwelche Abschlussprüfungen. Was auch sonst..."

Abschlussprüfungen? Jetzt schon? Wir wollen vor den Kessel apparieren, doch unser neuer Freund hält uns auf.

„Hey warte, hier." Er drückt mir ein zerbrochenes Amulettstück in die Hand.

„Woher hast du das?", frage ich verwundert. Er sieht Draco an, der genervt mit den Augen rollt. „Würdest du schon mal voraus gehen, Schatz, ich glaube kaum, dass ich hier in Gefahr bin", säusele ich und Draco verschwindet um die Ecke.

„Das hab ich bei einer Leiche gefunden", flüstert mein neuer Freund mir zu. „Er hatte es zwischen den Zähnen, als wollte er es abbeißen!", fügt er hinzu und sieht sich hektisch nach möglichen Zuhörern um.

„Wieso gibst du es mir?"

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Du bist in Ordnung, auch wenn du vielleicht n Bulle bist. Vielleicht findest ja was raus, was uns hier beruhigter schlafen lässt..." Er tätschelt meine Schulter und geht zurück zu seinen Kumpels.

Als ich Draco um die Ecke folge, um dort mit ihm zusammen ungesehen zu disapparieren, laufe ich gegen etwas weiches, breites. Zu massig für Dracos sehnige Gestalt und viel zu groß...

„Entschuldigung." Oh verdammt.

„So ganz ohne dein Herrchen unterwegs, kleine NYMPHADORA?"

„Steck dir n Finger in den Arsch, wenn dir langweilig ist, Ben. Oh verzeih, du hast ja keine mehr!"

Getroffen von Savages durchaus intakter Faust fliegt mein Kopf erst mal gegen die Wand, bevor er auf dem Asphalt aufschlägt. Super, könnte man glatt nostalgisch werden.

*****

Bin erstaunlicherweise nicht ohnmächtig geworden, anscheinend ist mein Kopf doch schon einiges gewöhnt. Im Gegensatz zu Dracos, der bewusstlos ein paar Schritte entfernt am Boden liegt. Etwas weiter rechts neben seiner Hand liegt sein Zauberstab.

Scheiße, von allen Monstern dieser Erde erwischt uns ausgerechnet dieses brutale Schwein. Mit einem Faible für Muggelmethoden...

„Wenn du deine Hand auch nur in die Nähe deines köstlichen Hinterns bringst, werd ich sie dir mit Genuss abschneiden", meint Savage, als ich versuche meinen Zauberstab zu erreichen.

„Großer Gott, Ben, wie lange waren wir zusammen? Drei Monate? Müsstest du da nicht mitgekriegt haben, dass ich ihn immer in den Ärmel stecke", berichtige ich ihn und versuche durch heftiges blinzeln die tanzenden Sternchen los zu werden.

„Du ahnst nicht, was ich gerne in dich stecken würde, du kleine Schlampe." Na ja ne Ahnung hab ich da schon...

Er nimmt mich grob an den Armen und stellt mich auf die wackligen Beine. Ich entwinde mich seinem Klammergriff, was ihn höhnisch lächeln lässt.

„Ich dachte du stehst auf die harte Tour."

Dracos Hand zuckt ein bisschen.

„Natürlich tue ich das, Ben, ich bewundere heute noch die Röntgenbilder, die Dank dir so hübsch gemustert sind", versuche ich ihn hinzuhalten.

Ein zweiter Schlag trifft mich an der Schulter, bin mir sicher, dass das der Schultergürtel war, der gerade gebrochen ist. Wenigstens hat er mich festgehalten, damit ich nicht nochmal auf die Straße knalle. Er lacht höhnisch auf.

„Aah, das hat richtig gut getan. Was glaubst du, wie gut es mir tun wird, wenn ich erst IHN erwischt habe?"

Muss lachen-krächzen. Glaub ein Splitter hat sich in meinen Lungenflügel gebohrt...

„Wen? Snape? Pft, du hast ja noch weniger Hirn, als ich vermutet habe, wenn du meinst, ausgerechnet du - aaah, FUCK!"

Das war definitiv mein Oberarmknochen, der zersplittert ist. Draco hebt vorsichtig seinen Kopf, während Savage seine Muskeln auflockert. Man soll sich schließlich anständig aufwärmen, vor dem... Sport... Draco öffnet langsam seine Hand, um seinen Zauberstab aufzurufen, so wie sie aussieht, hat Savage ihm die Nase gebrochen...

Savage kommt wieder zu mir und hilft mir hoch. Wenn er sich jetzt umdreht...

„Hast du eigentlich deine Vorspielabspritzerei überwunden, oder schaffst du es immer noch nicht, mehr als-" Ein Kniestoß in den Magen hindert mich mangels Atemluft daran, meine Ablenkungsmanöver zu beenden. Mir wird schlecht, schwindlig, heiß, kalt, weh, so weh...Benetze die Straße mit Spucke, Galle, Blut, Tränen...

Im Augenwinkel erkenne ich Dracos fliegenden Zauberstab, den er auffängt und auf Mike Tyson richtet.

„Oh, hat die arme Todesserbraut Aua? Armes kleines Ding, vielleicht sollte ich dich mit nach Hause nehmen, so beschissen wie du jetzt aussiehst, will dein Stecher dich bestimmt nicht mehr anfassen, schließlich wollen wir nicht, dass der Held der Nation KOTZEN muss!"

Savage nähert sich noch einmal, nimmt mich an den Haaren und reißt mich daran hoch, ich umklammere mit beiden Händen seinen Arm, was zwar die Schmerzen an meinem Kopf mindert, die in meinem Arm und Schulter allerdings dezent verstärkt...

Ich stolpere unbeholfen herum, so dass Dank des Schwungs Ben sich mit mir drehen muss. Als er Draco, bzw. dessen Zauberstab erkennt, lässt er mich so plötzlich los, dass ich wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden falle und zieht seinen Zauberstab.

Draco rollt sich zur Seite und wieder einmal bin ich von grünen Blitzen umgeben.

*****

_Ich soll Cliffs mögen??!! Nein, kommt euch nur so vor...;-)_

_PS: 6:14: wir haben heute durch gemacht und chap 16 ist fertig, muss aber noch mal mit wacheren Augen gelesen werden, hat bisher 3,666 wörter...dieses hier nur 2,964...gg story hat bisher 1500 hits... das heißt... je mehr reviews, umso schneller chap 16 hach, wenn ich so weiter mach, komme ich beim nächsten test nach slytherin...gg_


	16. Schmerzliches Versagen

Beim grünen Aufleuchten hatte ich meine Augen geschlossen. Eigentlich wage ich es nicht, sie wieder zu öffnen! Die Tatsache, dass zu meinen schon vorhandenen Schmerzen keine neue hinzugekommen sind, lässt mich allerdings stark annehmen, dass Draco gut zielen kann...Oder zumindest besser als Savage...

„Tonks? Kann ich dich irgendwo anfassen, ohne dir weh zu tun?"

Das ist Dracos Stimme. Direkt vor mir. Schaffe es die Augen zu öffnen und sehe in Dracos unglaublich bleiches Gesicht. Er hält mir eine stark zitternde Hand hin, um mir hoch zu helfen.

„Autsch!" Immerhin stehe ich. Draco sieht sich nervös um und versucht einen Ignorierzauber über uns zu legen, zittert aber so stark, dass der Fluch nicht gelingt.

„Wieso nimmst du ihn nicht in die linke Hand?"

„Der Arm taugt nicht zum zaubern, Tonks. Kannst du es versuchen, ich … kann nicht richtig...Wenn uns jemand hier sieht..." Kann ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er sich schon in Askaban sieht.

„Schon gut Draco. Warte. Autsch!" Ziehe ächzend meinen Stab aus dem Ärmel und sorge dafür, dass die Umgebung sich nicht für uns interessiert. Mein Kopf dröhnt, mir ist immer noch schwindlig und übel.

„Draco, kannst du mich episkieren? Mein Kopf explodiert gleich."

Er schüttelt heftig den Kopf. Dann schiebt er seinen Ärmel hoch und schickt seinen Gekko in das Mal.

„Wen rufst du?" Ha, wen wohl. Meine Kobra erwacht, genau wie Dracos windet sie sich schnell um den Stab. Bis plötzlich Severus vor mir steht.

Er sieht Savages Leiche, mich, sieht mit tödlicher Verachtung zu Draco, der sofort seinen Kopf senkt und nimmt mich dann am Arm.

„Grimmauldplatz, Malfoy. Sofort!"

Zwei Sekunden später erbreche ich mich heftig zitternd vor Großtante Blacks Füße.

*****

Severus nimmt mich hoch und will mich ins Schlafzimmer bringen, Draco erscheint an der Tür und kniet auf dem alten Teppich im Flur demütig nieder.

„Was hast du mit ihm vor? Es war meine Schuld, ich hab ihn weggeschickt, er kann nichts-"

„Nein, Tonks. Er hatte seine Befehle."

Ich versuche von seinen Armen zu klettern.

„BEFEHLE? Spinnst du? Sind wir jetzt doch unter die Diktatoren gegangen? Brauchst du das? Brauchst du das, um dein Ego aufzubessern? Dieses Autoritätsgedöns?" Gott mein Kopf!

Als ich ihm zu arg zapple bleibt er auf der Treppe stehen und lässt mich runter.

„Nein, Tonks. ER braucht es. Er braucht eine starke-"

„Eine starke was? Hand? Du redest von einem Menschen, Severus! Er ist kein Hund!"

Seine schwarzen Augen werden noch etwas dunkler.

„Er braucht eine starke Führung, Tonks. Genau wie du."

„Ach komm schon, ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass er dich nicht mehr duzt? Dass er sich andauernd verlabert und dich Herr, oder Meister, oder Lord nennen will? Da sind noch zu viele Todessergedanken in seinem Kopf, deswegen konnte Savage ihn auch so einfach überwältigen, der Herr Reinblüter hat im Leben nicht damit gerechnet, dass man ihm völlig zauberstablos die FRESSE polieren könnte!!"

„Tonks! Lass das", schaltet sich Draco nun ein. „Ich habe versagt und werde die Konsequenzen tragen. Du musst mich nicht verteidigen."

„Draco, jetzt mach dich doch nicht kleiner, als du bist! Das klingt ja armselig!", knurre ich an Sevs Ohr vorbei, da ich eine Stufe höher stehe, sind wir etwa gleich groß.

Er nähert sich mir und flüstert, so dass Draco es nicht hören kann: „Wenn du es armselig findest, dass ein stolzer Mensch wie Draco sich dazu entscheidet, einem Meister freiwillig und voller Hingabe zu dienen, wirst du ihn niemals verstehen können. Oder mich."

„Was hast du mit ihm vor? Und was passiert jetzt mit Savage, schickst du Onkel Rudi hin, damit er den Müll beseitigen kann? Oder muss der etwas anderes, wofür du dir selber zu schade geworden bist, für dich tun."

Er betrachtet mich von oben bis unten.

„Angesichts deines hohen Endorphinspiegels werde ich dir dieses Mal eine solche Respektlosigkeit verzeihen, Nymphadora", erklärt er mit sehr strenger Stimme.

„Oh wie gnädig, Mylord", blaffe ich und versuche einen Knicks, was mich allerdings das Gleichgewicht verlieren lässt. Er nimmt mich wieder hoch und bringt mich nun zielstrebig ins Bett.

Kaum liege ich, schiebt er seinen Ärmel hoch und tippt in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge die Runen an. Zu meinem größten Erstaunen verschwindet die Kobra.

„Was machst du?"

„Ich rufe. Bevor noch etwas ernstes passiert. Welche Verletzungen hast du?"

Lege mich entspannt zurück.

„Nix ernstes!"

Er knirscht laut mit den Zähnen. Dann schwenkt er seinen Stab über mir und spricht überall, wo meine Aura rot aufleuchtet, die zur Verletzung passenden Heilzauber. Wieder dieses Zähneknirschen. „Draco hat noch sehr viel zu lernen."

Sein irrer Blick lässt mich erschauern. „Inwiefern?"

„Er hätte ihn nicht töten sollen."

„Severus, er wollte mich doch nur beschützen, er hat mir wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet, ich meine, wer weiß, wie viele Schläge auf meinen Kopf ich noch verkraftet hätte..."

Jetzt sieht er mich strafend an. „Du WILLST mich nicht verstehen, oder? Es war einfach nicht angemessen, ihn zu töten."

Ähm...

„Es war ein Duell, Sev, er hat ihn nicht hingerichtet."

Jetzt schnauft er tief durch.

„Du verhältst dich wirklich so, als würdest du mich nicht kennen, TONKS. Was denkst du, wäre ihm passiert, wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekommen hätte?" Wow und erst DIESER Blick...

„Der Tod ist eine sehr gnädige Bestrafung. Diesmal hätte er mit Freude seine Eingeweide verspeist."

*****

Ich muss eingeschlafen sein, laute, aufgeregte Stimmen von unten reißen mich aus einem traumlosen Halbschlaf. Als ich mich aufrichte, erkenne ich so ähnliche Sachen wie Dracos am Fußende des Bettes. Einer Eingebung folgend schlüpfe ich in die sehr engen, erstaunlich weichen Lederhosen und die hauchdünne Bluse, aus... Moment... ist das echtes Silber? Hm.

So sieht das nix aus... Verwandle meine alten Stiefel in etwas filigraneres Schuhwerk und poliere vorn über gebeugt mit meinem alten Kapuzenshirt die Schnallen, als die Tür aufgeht und Sev sich von hinten an mich drängt. „Ich wusste, dass dir die Sachen stehen würden." Seine Hände fahren an meiner Hüfte herunter, er legt seine Hände an meinen Schoß und drückt mich fest gegen sich. Apropos stehen...

Drehe mich zu ihm herum, er trägt die gleichen Hosen wie Draco, allerdings einen schwarzen Wollpullover, dessen Kragen ihm bis unters Kinn reicht. So weich. Und unglaublich... scharf!

„Was machst du nur mit mir?", hauche ich, bevor er meinen Mund mit einem stürmischen Kuss in Besitz nimmt. Ich lege meine Arme um ihn herum und lass mich einfach nach hinten fallen, er nutzt den Schwung und dreht uns so herum, dass ich rittlings auf ihm sitze. Seine Hände wandern unter meine Bluse, hinterlassen überall heiße Spuren auf meiner Haut. Schließlich hält er meinen Kopf mit beiden Händen fest und raubt mir fast den Atem. Seine Hand schiebt sich unter meiner Bluse an der Wirbelsäule hoch, fast hätte ich mich dem Reflex folgend aufgerichtet, doch er hält mich weiterhin mit beiden Händen fest. Moment?? Raluca legt sich seitlich neben ihn und schnurrt wie eine Katze, während sie die Muskeln seiner Brust auf der weichen Wolle nachzeichnet. Schelmisch grinsend rutsche ich auf die andere Seite, so dass Severus nun zwischen uns liegt und vollführe die gleichen Bewegungen, wie sie. Sie flüstert ihm etwas rumänisches ins Ohr, woraufhin er für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schließt.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", frage ich, während mein ganzer Körper eigenartig kribbelt. Sevs Augen leuchten wegen des schummrigen Lichts ein wenig, genau wie ihre. „Sie will wissen, wie du schmeckst."

„Sie kennt mein Blut, sie hat doch..."

Oh. Alles klar. Nicht mein Blut....Jetzt leuchtet mein Gesicht bestimmt noch viel mehr als ihre Augen. Sie haut ihm mit der flachen Hand auf die Brust. „Ich habe gesagt, die Versammlung ist vollzählig, du elender Bastard." Sie steht mit unglaublich geschmeidigen Bewegungen auf und verlässt anzüglich lächelnd das Zimmer. „Ich nehme an, aufgrund ihres hohen...Hormonspiegels", oder seines , „wirst du ihr diese Respektlosigkeit verzeihen...", lästere ich und ahme wieder ihre Bewegungen nach, während ich aufstehe. Er lächelt mich warmherzig an und steht plötzlich wieder hinter mir, packt mich mit einer Hand im Nacken und drückt meinen Kopf etwas nach vorne. „Diese Vampirgangart liegt mir mehr im Blut, als dir", haucht er in mein Ohr und lässt mich brennend stehen.

*****

_(A/N: Erzählerwechsel aus ausdrücklicher Anordnung! lol)_

**Draco.**

Meine Hände zittern immer noch. Granger sitzt mir gegenüber am großen Esstisch und beobachtet mich die ganze Zeit schon kritisch. Ich versuche das Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bringen, fehlt mir gerade noch, dass sie mich so ansieht, wie Potter zu seiner Glanzzeit. Nachdem endlich alle anwesend sind und auf ihren von Ihm zugewiesenen Plätzen sitzen, ist Raluca nach oben gegangen, um die Gastgeber zu informieren.

Links neben mir sitzt Lestrange, neben Granger nimmt Raluca, die gerade wieder rein kommt, Platz, rechts neben mir sitzt meine Mutter, die mich genauso mitleidig ansieht wie Granger und auf der anderen Seite neben der sitzt erstaunlicherweise Neville Longbottom. Eigentlich noch viel erstaunlicher ist, dass er im Gegensatz zu mir kein bisschen nervös zu sein scheint.

Gut, wahrscheinlich hat er nicht vor 30 Minuten das erste Mal in seinem Leben _den_ Unverzeihlichen benutzt und kurz vorher gegen Seinen direkten Befehl gehandelt und deswegen fast Seine Frau gestorben wär.

Als Er rein kommt, nickt Rodolphus Ihm zu, Tonks hinter Ihm sieht es und verzieht leicht ihren Mund, während sie zu ihren Platz am Fußende geht, Er setzt sich an die Stirnseite.

„Das nun Folgende werde ich nicht wiederholen, also bitte ich um vollste Konzentration. Von jedem von euch", beginnt Er und sieht seine Frau etwas streng an, deren Lächeln etwas schwächer wird. Er steht auf und läuft langsam um uns alle herum, die Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt und lässt uns warten. Das Zittern meiner Hände wird wieder stärker, es war nie gut, wenn Er so lange schweigt.

„Ich wollte es eigentlich ganz anders anfangen. Offener. Gelassener. Gleichberechtigter." Er macht eine Pause und bleibt hinter Tonks stehen, legt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Auch sie sieht nervös aus. Wegen der leise klackernden Absätze weiß ich, dass Granger nervös mit den Füßen auftippt.

„Ich bin mir nur all zu sehr bewusst, dass ich das, was ich vorhabe, nicht alleine bewältigen kann. Voldemorts Fehler", sowohl Rodolphus als auch meine Mutter, Longbottom und ich sind gleichzeitig zusammengezuckt. Er sieht uns der Reihe nach an und beugt sich an Tonks vorbei nach vorne, stützt seine Hand auf dem Tisch ab und ist nun zwischen Granger und mir. „VOLDEMORTS Hauptfehler war es, sich des Respekts seiner Leute zu sicher gewesen zu sein. Diesen Fehler werde ich nicht machen." Er geht wieder langsam weiter und steht nun hinter Rodolphus, legt ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern. „Nur, in letzter Zeit häufen sich ... Zuwiderhandlungen." Er geht weiter und stoppt nun hinter mir. Sofort fängt mein Herz an zu rasen, ich erwarte mindestens einen festen Griff in die Schultern, doch Er hat die Hände im Rücken überkreuzt. Als WOLLE er mich nicht berühren. „Anscheinend ist es da wo ihr herkommt in Ordnung, wenn man sich zur Wehr setzt, aus dem Haus stürmt", er sieht sowohl Raluca als auch Tonks kurz an , „meine Befehle missachtet oder nicht sofort erscheint, wenn ich rufe. Ihr alle seit freiwillig hier, ich möchte ein für alle Mal fest halten, dass ihr aus freien Stücken hier seid. Ich gebe euch hier und jetzt die Gelegenheit, dieses Haus, dieses...Projekt, mich und alles, was dazu gehört, zu verlassen."

Er macht wieder eine Pause, niemand rührt sich. Totenstille.

„In wenigen Stunden wird ein weiteres Mitglied dazu stoßen, ich hoffe, durch seine wertvollen Informationen in der Lage zu sein, dass Bannmal, welches die Unterarme der meisten Anwesenden ziert, zu brechen und euch auf Wunsch gehen zu lassen. Wenn ihr euch nicht nach dem, was ich gleich sagen werde richten wollt, lasst es mich wissen. Es wird die einzige Chance sein, auszusteigen."

Das klingt, als wolle Er uns überreden, zu gehen...

„Der gedrückten Stimmung entnehme ich, dass dem nicht so ist. Nun", er geht wieder weiter um uns herum, mittlerweile zieht jeder ein bisschen den Kopf ein, wenn Er hinten dran vorbei geht. „Ich dachte, es wäre möglich, diese Organisation mehr oder weniger antiautoritär zu führen. Ich halte, im Gegensatz zu manchen ehemaligen Kampfgenossen", jetzt steht er wieder hinter Rodolphus, dem auch etwas mulmig zumute ist, doch Sein vernichtender Blick, den ich bei Ihm noch nie gegenüber eines seiner Hausschüler gesehen habe, durchbohrt … mich.

„...jeden, der hier Anwesenden für gleich wichtig und wertvoll. Sowohl als Mensch, als auch als Gefährten. Unsere Aufgabe erfordert detaillierte Planung und ich erwarte in Zukunft nur eines von JEDEM von euch," wieder sieht Er vor allem seine beiden Frauen an, „bedingungslose Gehorsamkeit. Egal, wie unpassend euch eine Anordnung vorkommen mag, ich denke mir meistens etwas dabei, also verlange ich, dass man tut, was ich sage." Einige, darunter Tonks, müssen ein Kichern unterdrücken. Als wenn jemals jemand bezweifelt hätte, dass Er etwas ohne Grund anordnet.

„Offensichtlich", jetzt steht er hinter Tonks, die schlagartig still sitzt, „wird meine Geduld von manchen von euch überschätzt. Ihr könnt euch sicher sein, dass es mir nicht darum geht, mein mickriges Ego aufzupolieren", jetzt bekommt Tonks genau den von mir befürchteten festen Schultergriff, „es geht darum, mich zu hundert Prozent auf meine Anhänger … Nein, Hermine, ich bin noch nicht fertig", unterbricht er Granger, die überrascht auf gekeucht hat und gerade etwas sagen wollte. „Ich verwende auch diesen Begriff nicht ohne Grund, denn nicht anderes seid ihr. Wem das und alles was ich davor gesagt habe nicht gefällt, hat hier und jetzt die Gelegenheit, sich KOMPLETT zurück zuziehen. Ich schwöre bei meinem Leben, dass ich alles daran setzen werde, das Mal zu brechen um denjenigen in die Freiheit zu entlassen."

Wieder Totenstille. Irgendwann räuspert sich Rodolphus. „Wir bleiben. Alle bleiben."

Alle nicken.

„Wie möchtest du von deinen Anhängern angesprochen werden?", fragt nun meine Mutter und Er lächelt sie ein wenig an.

„Das überlasse ich euch, ich verlange kein kriecherisches Anreden. Allerdings fände ich es passender, wenn meine ehemaligen Schüler mich nicht mit du anreden."

Ich atme erleichtert aus. Diese allzu persönliche Anrede ist mir noch nie leicht über die Lippen gekommen.

„Jetzt noch ein wichtiger Punkt. Ich erlaube mir natürlich viel, wenn ich euch zeichne, denn ich habe dadurch die volle Kontrolle über euch." Er schiebt seinen Ärmel hoch und lässt alle Kobras für jeden sichtbar werden. „Deswegen wird niemand dieses Haus mit vollständigem Gedächtnis verlassen, der nicht gezeichnet ist."

WAS?! Aber das würde heißen, dass Longbottom, diese wandelnde Fehlkonstruktion...

„Draco? Du hast etwas zu sagen?"

„Nein. Sir!", antworte ich, vielleicht etwas zu prompt.

„Komm zu mir, Draco."

Er geht nach vorne an die Stirnseite und ich gehorche, das Aufrichten meiner Nackenhärchen ignorierend.

Ich lasse mich von ihm auf Seinen Stuhl dirigieren, er legt nun Seine Hände auf meine Schultern und ich versuche, nicht allzu verkrampft zu sitzen.

„Wie genau lautete meine Anweisung, Draco?"

Ich sehe kurz zu Tonks, die mich gemischt neugierig und besorgt ansieht.

„Ich sollte sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen und sie mit meinem Leben beschützen."

„Setz dich, Nymphadora!", donnert er, denn Tonks ist wütend aufgesprungen. Sein Name auf ihrem Hals leuchtet kurz auf, weil sie nicht sofort tut, was er sagt.

„Hast du diese Anordnung nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen ausgeführt, Draco?", fragt er wieder genauso ruhig wie vorher.

„Nein, Sir."

Tonks will wieder etwas sagen, Er hebt einfach die Hand und bringt sie so zum schweigen.

„Du weißt, dass ich es merke, wenn du mich anlügst, Draco."

Ich drehe meinen Kopf etwas herum. „Natürlich. Natürlich merken Sie das..."

„Das heißt, du gibst zu, dass du dich mit voller Absicht widersetzt hast?", fragt er weiter und meine Mutter hält die Luft an.

„Ja...Nein... ich wollte...ich dachte nicht..."

„Ich habe ihn doch weggeschickt, Sev. Er hat sich doch nicht weit entfernt, er hat mich schließlich ja dann auch-"

„Ich rede jetzt nur mit ihm, Nymphadora. Auch du kannst jederzeit gehen."

Tonks läuft sofort rot an, inklusive ihrer Haare. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie jetzt nichts mehr unaufgefordert sagen wird. Nie mehr. Ein wahrer Slytherin...

„Dein Verhalten liegt deutlich unter deinem Niveau, Draco", zieht er die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich.

„Sir?"

„Du hast immer noch zu viel dämliches Gedankengut in dir."

Bin etwas überrascht über die plötzliche Härte in seiner Stimme. Manchmal vergesse ich, dass er nie wirklich auf unserer Seite war.

Auf deren... Mein Blick huscht zu Rodolphus, der auch etwas verlegen vor sich hin starrt.

„Seht euch diese Gruppe an. Ganz genau. Was seht ihr?"

Alle sehen sich um, niemand antwortet. Doch...Granger natürlich.

„Eine Untote, einen Todesser, einen Spion, einen Slytherin, eine Aurorin, einen Gryffindor, eine rassistische Reinblüterin und ein Schlammblut", antwortet sie, mit immer kräftigerer Stimme. Zu meiner größten Verwunderung nickt Er.

„Exakt. Und dazu kommt noch ein Muggel. Individuen, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten und doch vereint für das gleiche Ziel kämpfen. Die Rettung eines Unschuldigen und die Verteidigung unserer Gesellschaft. Sie greifen vermehrt an. Offenbar fühlen sie sich sicherer mit Lucius Hilfe."

Meine Mutter ballt ihre Fäuste. „Aber er wird, wie sich das für einen Reinblüter gehört, meine Mannschaft unterschätzen. Vor allem den Muggel, was wohl unser größter Trumpf ist...In diesem Punkt bist du deinem Vater ähnlicher, als mir lieb ist, Draco. Deswegen kann ich dich leider nicht einfach so davon kommen lassen. Ich werde dich degradieren."

Oh nein. Er nimmt mir das Zeichen.

„Du wirst genau wie unsere die neuen Mitglieder deine Position in der Gruppe stärken müssen. Nur, weil du aus meinem Haus, reinblütig oder ein Todesser bist, macht dich das nicht zu meinem treuen Gefährten, wie ich heute erfahren musste. Du wirst oft genug, wie alle anderen auch, die Gelegenheit haben, dich meines Zeichens würdig zu erweisen, also nutze sie. Um eure Reife zu beschleunigen, ordne ich eine Art Erfahrungssammlung für alle an. Jeder soll mit der Zeit auf dem gleichen Bildungsniveau sein, was zauberstabloses Kämpfen", er nickt Raluca zu, „verstehen und leben nach Art der Muggel, deren Welt der der Vampire ähnlicher ist als unsere", er nickt zu Granger...na Klasse... „Heilkräfte der Pflanzen und Pilze, übrigens habt ihr es Longbottom zu verdanken, dass das Silber in den Oberteilen Werwölfe abwehrt, da er eine Faser gezüchtet hat, die das Edelmetall aufnimmt... Taktisches Denken", er nickt zu Rodolphus, „was vor allem wichtig für dich ist, Nymphadora! Du musst lernen, dass manche Sachen einfach getan werden müssen, gegen geltendes Recht, auch ohne, dass ich sie zuvor anordne." Tonks zieht betreten eine Schnute.

„Und diplomatischen Geschick." Diesmal sieht er meine Mutter an, die bei diversen gesellschaftlichen Anlässen genügend Erfahrung diesbezüglich sammeln konnte. „Und natürlich dunkle Magie. Ich möchte, dass ihr noch ein paar Funktionen des Males kennen lernt, zuvor müsst ihr beide es allerdings erst bekommen." Meine Mutter entblößt sofort ihren linken Unterarm. Wenige Minuten später streicht die einzige reinblütige Anhängerin über ihre Kobra. Longbottom starrt seit einigen Minuten schon Rodolphus an. Mir fällt erst jetzt ein, dass Lestrange dabei war, als Longbottoms Eltern ihren Verstand verloren haben...

"Mister Longbottom?" Der Angesprochene reagiert wie in Trance. „Sir, ich … ich kann nicht... mich nicht zeichnen lassen... nicht … nicht genauso wie der..." stammelt er und Rodolphus richtet sich kerzengerade auf. Longbottoms Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, was ihm nicht gelingt zu verbergen.

"Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr Freunde werdet. Aber Sie sollten nicht vergessen, dass Rodolphus gehorchen musste. Genau wie ich auch. Ihr habt euch beide entschieden zu bleiben. Also klärt das." Bevor Longbottom was erwidern kann, ergreift Rodolphus das Wort.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ungeschehen machen", erklärt er und Neville schließt kurz seine Augen.

„Ich helfe, womit ich kann. Aber ich will nichts mit schwarzer Magie zu tun haben." Rodolphus nickt und kehrt zurück zu meiner Mutter, während Neville sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht wischt.

„Dann werden sie hier bleiben, Longbottom, ist Ihnen das klar? Sie sind nicht gerade stabil was Ihre Konstitution betrifft. Ich kann es nicht riskieren, dass sie gefunden werden, dann erfahren die zu viele Details."

Neville nickt einfach nur.

„Das ist gut, kein Problem. Ich muss eh viel lernen. Das kann ich auch hier. Hermine sagte, es gibt hier eine gut sortierte Bibliothek."

„Wenn Sie ihre Meinung ändern-"

„Lass ich es Sie wissen. Ja, Sir!" Longbottom schnauft erleichtert aus. Immerhin hat er jetzt trockene Hosen in Seiner Gegenwart...

Nun wendet er sich wieder mir zu. Er bedeutet mir aufzustehen und vor ihn zu treten. Natürlich gehorche ich umgehend. Heute habe ich Ihn schon mehr als genug enttäuscht. Er nimmt mich am Arm und bringt uns aus der Hörweite der anderen.

„Ich möchte, dass du deinen … Müll eigenhändig entsorgst. Er ist unten, im Keller." Ich nicke, zwar leicht angeekelt, aber es muss sein. Gehört schließlich dazu...

Als ich Richtung Kellertür gehen will, lässt mich der unterschwellige Spott in seiner Stimme erstarren.

„Draco! Ohne Magie." Ich übergebe Ihm meinen Stab und spüre, wie meine Hände erneut zu zittern beginnen wollen.

„Auf Muggelart. Genau, wie deine Niederlage."

Die Scham versagt zu haben, trifft mich erneut mit all ihrer Wucht und ich senke erneut mein Haupt vor meinem Lord. Doch Seine nächste Bewegung lässt mich rasch wieder meinen Blick heben. Jetzt acciot er ein rostiges Küchenbeil und drückt es mir in die Hand.

Ich spüre sämtliches Blut aus meinem Gesicht weichen.

Tief durch atmen!

Ich teste das Gewicht des Muggelwerkzeugs in meiner Hand. Es wird eine Heidenarbeit, diesen riesigen Kerl zu zerlegen. Doch ich werde Seinen Befehl zu Seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit ausführen. Noch einmal werde ich ihn nicht enttäuschen...

Nie mehr!

* * *

_Review?_


	17. Der reinbluutige Schlächter

**Tonks. **

Zwei Minuten nachdem Draco unsere Runde verlassen hat, nimmt Sev wieder auf seinem Stuhl Platz. Sieht nicht aus, als wäre er fertig mit seiner Ansprache... Mann, es ist mindestens zwei Uhr und allerhöchste Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen!

„Nur noch ein paar Erklärungen wegen der Uniformen. Das silberne Hemd ist absolut werwolfsicher. Deswegen reicht der Kragen soweit hoch, ihr solltet es bis ganz nach oben zuknöpfen", beginnt er mit etwas ärgerlichem Blick auf mein und Ralucas Dekolletee.

„Genau, damit die sensible Herzgegend auch gut zu erkennen ist im Dunkeln", maule ich und Neville kichert unterdrückt.

Sevs ärgerlicher Blick lässt ihn verstummen.

„Sie sehen schon ein bisschen aus, wie aufgemotzte Kellner..." murmelt er verlegen in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

DAS stimmt allerdings...

Sev richtet seinen Zauberstab der Reihe nach auf uns und eine schwarze Schicht legt sich auf das Silber, so, dass der helle Stoff fast gar nicht mehr zu erkennen ist, aber das Metall trotzdem Kontakt zur Haut hat.

„Besser so? Du darfst auch einen Pullover darüber ziehen, nicht dass du dich verkühlst", knurrt er mich an.

„Wieso? Kriegen wir keinen Umhang, wie Draco?"

Er hebt seine linke Augenbraue.

„Das ist ein KapuzenMANTEL, aus Drachenhaut. Zur Abwehr von Flüchen. Da wir wohl des öfteren in der Muggelwelt agieren werden, fand ich Umhänge zu auffällig."

„Ganz im Gegensatz zu Drachenleder bis auf den Boden.." maule ich weiter.

Bevor er antworten kann, meldet sich Raluca. „Wieso tragen nur die Frauen Lederhosen, im Sinne der Gleichberechtigung, auf die ihr Menschen so steht, sollte auch uns Frauen ein in enges Leder gezwängter Männerhintern geboten werden!", meint sie und ich nicke heftig.

Zwei Sekunden später tragen auch wir solche schwarzen Stoffhosen. Der ging wohl nach hinten los...

„Woher weißt du über Kellner Bescheid? Bist du nicht auch reinblütig?", frage ich, die gereizte Stimmung überspielend, Neville.

„Doch, aber meine Oma trinkt aber nur Muggelkaffee. Wir sind oft in ein Café in Muggellondon gegangen... in den Ferien, wenn wir auf dem Weg ins Mungos waren, um meine Eltern... Ich hab einfach schon welche gesehen!", erklärt er trotzig, als er Rodolphus angewidertem Blick, wegen Muggelkaffee, begegnet.

Sev sieht seinen Kumpan sofort strafend an. „Die effektivsten meiner Tränke, die ich für Voldemort gebraut habe, enthalten hochpotente Muggelgifte. Ich darf dich an Rowle erinnern?", knurrt Severus und Rodolphus erbleicht.

„Steht zauberstablose Magie auch auf unserem Gruppentherapieplan?", frage ich, erneut das Thema wechselnd.

Sev lächelt kurz. „Du überschätzt dich, Nymphadora."

„Danke, ich finde dich auch Klasse", maule ich verärgert. Hasse es, wenn er mich für unfähig hält. Noch dazu vor Zeugen...

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Es gibt nicht genügend Platz in menschlichen Köpfen um alle Arten der Magie zu beherbergen. Deine Metamorphmagie nimmt einen großen Raum ein. Deswegen seid ihr so selten."

Sehe ihn erstaunt an.

„Heißt dass, mein Kopf ist abnormal groß?", staune ich. Diesmal kichert auch Hermine.

„Nein, das heißt, dass die Areale, die Platzt für deine Metamorphmagie abtreten mussten, Schaden genommen haben."

„Und welche Areale wären das genau?", fauche ich, hart mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte trommelnd.

„Mal scharf nachdenken... Was könnte es sein, was dir nicht immer perfekt gelingt?", fragt Neville mich und lacht nun laut. Gefolgt von Hermine und auch Narzissa.

„Ich würde gerne an die frische Luft gehen, wenn wir hier fertig sind, großer Meister", meint Raluca, schon ein wenig blass.

Sev nickt einmal ärgerlich, wegen der affigen Anrede. Sie verpufft und fliegt hoch zur Dachkammer.

Sev hat gerade die Versammlung aufgelöst und wir unsere Gäste verabschiedet - außer Neville, der jetzt ein freies Zimmer bezieht - als die Luft um uns herum zu vibrieren beginnt und Severus sofort seinen Zauberstab zieht. Auch Raluca spürt das und bleibt auf der Stelle flatternd in der Luft.

Unmittelbar danach hören wir einiges Gepolter vor der Tür und Severus disappariert einfach. Schon bevor ich ihm folgen kann, taucht er wieder vor mir auf und stößt zwei Personen weit von sich weg.

Fleur wirbelt wütend herum und fängt sofort an zu brüllen.

„...wie können Sie es wagen? Wenn Sie misch noch einmal anfassen... wie sieht es ´ier denn aus, wieder wie in eine Mausoleum!!", durchdringt Fleurs entrüstete Stimme die düstere Ruhe. Auch Bill sieht sich verwundert um, aber anscheinend verkraftet er unfreiwilliges apparieren besser als seine Frau. Fleur schüttelt ungläubig ihren Kopf.

Severus stellt sich mit verschränkten Armen in den Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer. „Was genau suchen Sie mitten in der Nacht hier, Misses Weasley?"

„WAS ISCH `IER SUCHE??? ISCH WOHNE `IER!!!"

Ganz ruhig, du hysterische Kuh!

Sev schnaubt kurz auf. „Nun, Hausbesetzung ist eine Straftat. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, gehört dieses Anwesen meiner Frau."

Fleurs geweitete Augen wandern zu mir, am Treppenansatz.

„Das ´ätte isch nischt von dir gedacht! Tonks! Isch dachte, wir wären Freundinnen!", brüllt sie mich an.

Raluca fliegt unbemerkt herunter, in Fleurs Nähe und hängt sich an den Kronleuchter über ihren Kopf.

„Pft, dann muss ich anmerken, dass dein Kopf nicht zum Denken gemacht wurde", antworte ich und lehne mich an das Treppengeländer.

Beide, Bill und Fleur bemerken erst jetzt unsere fast identischen Klamotten.

„Was tut ihr in unserem ´aus? Macht ihr beide ´ier okkulte Geisterbeschwörungen?", fragt sie und geht etwas näher an Bill heran.

„Nein. Nicht wir beide", antwortet Sev gelassen. „Wir drei."

Es knallt und Raluca steht wie meine Fast-Zwillingsschwester neben Fleur und nimmt eine Strähne ihres goldenen Haares in die Hand, um genüsslich daran zu riechen. „Hm... ich liebe Veelablut!" Jeder, der ein bisschen Hirn besitzt, kann der Vampirin ihren Durst ansehen...

Fleur weicht soweit zurück, dass Bill an die Eingangstür gedrückt wird, was der gerade herein apparierenden Hermine Schwierigkeiten bereitet, ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. „Oh, entschuldigt, ich habe mein Notizbuch im Wohnzimmer liegen lassen... Bill, Fleur? Was macht ihr denn so spät hier?"

Beide starren sie ungläubig an, denn auch sie trägt natürlich sowohl die edlen schwarzen Hosen als auch die tiefschwarze Bluse unter ihrem Drachenledermantel, und stellt sich neben mich.

Ich lege meinen Arm um ihre Taille und ziehe sie etwas näher an mich heran, Raluca stellt sich vor Severus und lehnt sich nach hinten gegen ihn. Bill gefällt Hermines Mantel wohl, sein Blick wird etwas sehnsüchtig.

Fleur will an mir vorbei nach oben und keift Bill an, ihr zu folgen.

„Ein Moment noch", meint Severus. „Kreacher!"

Es knallt und der alte Hauself erscheint, samt zwei magischen Koffern, deren Ziersteinchen im Kerzenschein von Großtante Blacks Nachtlicht glitzern. Die übrigens breit grinsend unsere Show verfolgt...

Bill nimmt Kreacher die Koffer ab, während man Fleur die schönen Veelagene immer weniger ansieht.

„Das... das ist..."

„Mein Recht als Hauseigentümerin? Genau. So sehe ich das auch."

„Komm, Liebling", meint Bill und Fleur sieht aus, als wolle sie ihn entmannen. Als wenn sie das nicht schon längst hätte...

„Aber, aber...meine ganzen Schmucksachen und Dekozauber..."

„Glaub mir Fleur, es ist ALLES da drin. Ich schwöre, das einzige, was hier drin noch funkelt, sind unsere glücklich strahlenden Augen, weil wir diesen Schrott nicht mehr ansehen müssen!", erkläre ich.

Just in dem Moment, als Severus die beiden hinaus bringen will, erscheint Draco in der Kellertür. Er reagiert zwar schnell, doch natürlich haben die beiden das blutige Beil, welches er jetzt hinter seinem Rücken verstecken will, gesehen. Pft, selbst wenn nicht, seine Sachen wurden von Sev ja noch nicht verändert, sein silbernes Hemd ist dermaßen blutig, dass er eigentlich eine kleine Pfütze unter sich produzieren müsste... Und erst seine Hose... sieht total nass aus. Die kleinen dunkelroten Perlen auf seinen Stiefeln üben sogar auf mich eine gewisse Faszination aus.

Zu allem Überfluss löst der durchdringende Blutgeruch bei Raluca eine für durstige Vampire normale Reaktion aus... Sie faucht, fährt ihre Fangzähne aus und rauscht geräuschlos zu Draco, der noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckt, als könne jede Bewegung seinerseits, sie dazu provozieren, ihren Durst an seinem Hals zu stillen. Doch sie leckt ihm nur langsam über die Wange, auf der sich Blutspuren zeigen, die er wohl beim sich übers Gesicht wischen hinterlassen hat.

Fleur würgt etwas galliges hoch und spuckt es ihrem Mann auf die Füße, Bill hingegen hat sich plötzlich daran erinnert, dass er Magie besitzt und hält mutig seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Was geht hier vor, Severus? Wessen Blut ist das?", brüllt er Sev an.

Severus hebt langsam seine Hände, die Luft ist zum zerreißen gespannt.

Wieder faucht Raluca wild. Wird langsam brenzlig hier...

Sev geht einen halben Schritt vor, so, dass Hermine und ich nun seitlich hinter ihm stehen. Dann schwebt Dracos einkassierter Zauberstab aus Sevs hinterer Hosentasche, Hermine schaltet schnell und nimmt ihn für die beiden Weasleys unsichtbar entgegen. Mit stoischer Ruhe legt sie ihre Hände im Rücken unschuldig zusammen, den Stab fest in der Hand. Sie steht nah genug bei Draco, um ihm, FALLS es hier gleich los geht, seinen Stab zuschmeißen zu können.

„Ich habe Draco eine Lektion erteilen müssen und ihn Fleisch für den Greif auf Muggelart zerteilen lassen, damit er endlich sein Reinblütergetue ab stößt", flunkert Sev so überzeugend, dass sogar ich ihm glauben würde.

Doch...

„Master Snape, Sir! Hipposchnabel will Ding nicht fressen!", berichtet Dobby und hält Sev mit zittrigem Arm eine... Aurorenplakette hin.

Oh Gott! Er hat nicht geflunkert!!!

Die Rädchen hinter Bills Stirn arbeiten auf Hochtouren, dann passieren mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig: Er schleudert Stupors auf uns, Sev beschwört eine Schutzwand vor uns, Draco lässt sein Beil fallen und fängt seinen Zauberstab auf, Hermine und ich schleudern gleichzeitig Expelliarmus nach vorne, Raluca springt hoch auf den Kronleuchter, Dobby lässt die Plakette fallen und disappariert und Bill gelingt es, Sevs Schutzwall zu brechen. Scheiß Fluchbrecherprofi!!!

Verdammt ist der gut!

Severus wirbelt herum und hat plötzlich seinen Stab in der Hand, er schwingt ihn und schon können nur noch Raluca und er etwas in der totalen Finsternis erkennen. Fleur schreit entsetzt auf, Tante Black fängt an zu keifen: „Du hast keine Chance gegen die dunkle Macht, sie wird dich endlich vernichten, er wird dich verstümmeln...macht das Licht wieder an...ich will sie LEIDEN SEHEN!!!"

Ich taste nach Hermine und Draco, rutsche dabei an seinem nassen Ärmel ab, er hält mich fest und zieht mich nach unten. „Hinlegen, Granger!", zischt er und ich spüre, dass Hermine gehorcht. Draco kennt sich mit Sev halt einfach … anders aus... Nur kennt dummerweise Bill durch seine Arbeit mit Sev einige verheerende Details über das Mal, was ihm Sev erstaunlich gut Paroli bieten lässt... Um uns herum schlagen diverse Flüche ein, Sev beschwört zwar immer wieder die Schutzbanne hoch, doch Bill bricht sie mühelos... Es knallt und Flügelflattern erklingt über uns, Ralucas hochfrequentes Schreien, als sie sich anscheinend mitten ins Gefluche hinein wirft, lässt mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Auch Hermine geht es nicht besser, sie zittert und umklammert meinen Arm sehr fest. Draco murmelt die ganze Zeit schon beruhigende Worte, von wegen er schafft das und so...

„Bring sie sofort hier raus, Draco", donnert Sevs Stimme durch die Finsternis, ich spüre, wie Draco mich und Hermine umarmt und uns heraus apparieren will. „NEIN, SPINNST DU? ICH LASS IHN NICHT ALLEIN!", brülle ich und winde mich aus seinem Griff. Hinter mir zerschlägt ein Rictusempra die gesamte Treppe. Okay, Mister Superflucher, wie du willst!

Ich schleudere ziellos Defodios durch die Gegend, allerdings schreit jetzt Raluca auf statt Fleur, die ich eigentlich treffen wollte...

„SEVERUS MACH SOFORT DAS LICHT AN, VERDAMTT!", brülle ich, doch Draco reißt mich nieder und verwickelt mich in einen kleinen Ringkampf. „Tonks, jetzt komm schon raus hier, das war ein Befehl!", schreit Draco mich verzweifelt an.

„Ich scheiß dir auf so seinen Befehl, Malfoy, ich werde ihn nicht hier zurück lassen!"

Draco gibt mich frei und schafft Hermine raus, denn ich taste plötzlich niemanden mehr um mich herum. Etwas unglaublich mächtiges durchflutet meinen Körper, meine Haare stellen sich kerzengerade vom Kopf weg auf, die Luft um mich herum lädt sich eindeutig mit Magie auf. Ich fasse keuchend an meinen Arm, er brennt wie Feuer. Mein zurückgeschobener Ärmel offenbart ein schauriges Bild!

Scheiße... Sev benutzt die Macht des Males... Nicht gut... könnte Arbeit fürs Beil geben...

Seine mittlerweile schwebende Gestalt wird von schwarzer Magie umhüllt, wenigstens kann man Dank des grünen Lichtes ein bisschen was sehen.

Fleur steht geduckt hinter Bill, fest von ihm an die Tür gepresst, vor beiden schimmert ein mächtiger Schutzbann, der aussieht, als stünden beide hinter Milchglas.

Raluca kreist als Fledermaus über uns allen, versucht sich immer wieder durch den Bann zu stürzen, was ihr auch möglich ist, da solche Banne nur gegen magische Angriffe schützen, doch Bill verpasst ihr immer wieder einen Schlag mit der flachen Hand direkt gegen ihren Kopf.

Sev hat seinen Stab direkt auf dem Mal, als wolle er die Magie dort heraus ziehen, die Kobra leuchtet giftgrün, meine fängt auch an zu schimmern, die Runen drehen sich so schnell, dass es aussieht, als wollten sie sich aus der Haut fräsen.

Seine Kraft ist fast greifbar, Bill nimmt seinen Stab nun in beide Hände, um den Schild aufrecht zu erhalten, während Fleur das Abwehren der Vampirin übernimmt.

Sevs schwarze Aura verschluckt jedes Geräusch, es ist so still, dass mein Kopf dröhnt... Aber nicht sehr lange, den wir bekommen erneut ähm...Besuch...

* * *

_*evilgrin* hab noch bissi mehr, aber das cliffen macht mir sooooooooo Spaß !!! gg muss mich meiner neu erlangten slytherinzugehörigkeit würdig erweisen lol  
_


	18. Die fast orgastische Anhängerin

**Irgendwo in einer alten, herunter gekommenen Bude jenseits von London...**

„Ach halt doch dein Maul, Amycus. Als wenn DICH Mode besonders interessieren würde", pfeift seine Schwester den plump aussehenden Zauberer mit hässlichen Gesichtszügen an.

"MICH interessiert es aber, wenn ich demnächst stundenlang anstehen muss, um mir von einem gehirnamputierten Muggel in einem Kostümladen oder wie das heißt, einen einigermaßen brauchbaren Umhang anfertigen zu lassen!! ´Ich bediene keine Verbrecher...´", äfft er eine gewisse Verkäuferin nach. „Wir sind keine _Verbrecher_, wir sind TODESSER!!! Ganz London hat sich in die Hosen geschissen, wenn wir unterwegs waren. Walden, Nott, Du, Antonin...ich... Ach Scheiße. Jetzt kann man nicht mal mehr diese Malkinschnalle erschrecken, damit sie meine Sachen enger macht!"

„Du könntest sie ja enger zaubern, oder einfach genauso viel fressen, wie zu Zeiten des Dunklen Lords!", schlägt seine Schwester vor.

„Ach ja? Enger zaubern, als wenn ICH Haushaltszauber anwenden würde. DU müsstest das können, wer ist hier ´n Weib...Aber nein, Madame zaubert nicht auf DIE Art... Und ohne Malfoys Hauselfen...woran bitteschön soll ich mich satt fressen, an dem, was DU essbar nennst?? Wenn du wenigstens hübsch wärst, könnt ich dich anschaffen schicken, damit ein paar Sickel ins Haus kommen!"

„Jetzt tue nicht so, als wenn du dich nicht freuen würdest, dass keiner mehr sehen kann, dass du ´n Speichellecker warst", lästert Alecto weiter.

Amycus springt wütend von seinem zerschlissenen Sessel auf. „Speichellecker??! Ich war einer Seiner treusten Anhänger, ja! Immerhin hab ich die Ausbildung der Zukünftigen übernommen, wenns recht ist", poltert er.

Alecto fängt an hämisch zu grinsen, was ihrem inzestgeschädigten Gesicht nicht wirklich Schönheit einverleibt. „So treu, dass du dich gleich nachdem er beim ersten Mal verschwunden ist, auf die faule Haut gelegt hast. Und deine Zusage für diesen verantwortungsvollen Bildungsauftrag hatte natürlich rein gaar nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass da überall kleine Mädchen um dich rum scharwenzelt sind, du treuer Anhänger."

Beide brechen in albernes Gelächter aus. „Immer zu Diensten, Mylord, vor allem, wenns was gescheites zu fressen und ne anständige Orgie zum Nachtisch gibt."

Beide grölen eine Weile, bis Amycus´ Blick etwas sentimentaler wird. „Ich vermisse die alten Zeiten, würde sonst was dafür geben, wenn alles wieder so wie früher wäre", murmelt er. „Werde nie den Tag vergessen, als das Dunkle Mal nach und nach endgültig verblasst ist..."

Alecto lacht hart auf. „Verblasst? Es ist über Nacht verschwunden, du sentimentaler Ochse. Einfach so verschwunden, genau wie der angeblich größte Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten!"

Amycus starrt sie fassungslos an. „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Er wurde hinterhältig rein gelegt! Angefangen bei Dumbledore und seinem Potterspielzeug bis hin zu seinem machthungrigen, hundsgemeinen..."

„...genialen, großen, starken, mächtigem WAHREN Meister. Snape!"

Das letzte Wort spricht sie mit solcher Hingabe aus, dass Amycus angewidert sein Gesicht verzieht. „Ach komm schon, Bruderherz. Du musst schon zugeben, dass Snape in Wahrheit die Truppe zusammengehalten hat, sooft wie der Dunkle Lord gegen Ende ausgerastet ist, konnte man ja nicht mal mehr in Ruhe foltern..."

Amycus nickt zögerlich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Snape einem Drecksgryffindor gestattet hätte, sich in seinem Kopf umzusehen", kichert seine Schwester weiter. „Wirklich zu Schade, unter seiner strengen Führung...wer weiß wo wir da heute wären...", schwärmt sie.

Amycus fuchtelt ihr vorm verträumten Gesicht herum.

„Hallo, aufwachen!! Er hat den Dunklen Lord hintergangen! Er hat ihn geköhöpft!! Er hat ihn verraten!! Du klingst ja, als hätte er das nur gemacht, um so zu einer Beförderung zu kommen!"

Alecto dreht grinsend ihren Kopf zu ihrem Bruder.

„Endlich verstehst du mich!"

Amycus starrt seine Schwester ungläubig an. „Aber … dann besteht ja noch Hoffnung, dass wir wieder leben können, wie früher?!", fragt er fast schon schüchtern.

Sie grinst weiter in sich hinein und schließt genießend ihre Augen, streicht aufstöhnend über ihren linken Arm. „Meine Erinnerung ist so stark, ich kann ihn fast spüren... Seinen Ruf..."

Amycus hält ihr seinen gerade entblößten Unterarm vors Gesicht.

„Mach die Augen auf!", fordert er sie strahlend auf.

„Lass mich wenigstens in Ruhe träumen!", faucht sie genervt.

„Alecto! JETZT!"

Sie öffnet ihre Augen und starrt auf seine Haut, die zu glühen beginnt. Ein grünliches Glühen. Das langsam die schwarzen Konturen der Kobra in die Haut zeichnet.

Ihr überraschter Blick wandert hoch in seine Augen, die feucht schimmern.

„Er will uns wieder haben!"

*****

**Weiter nördlich. Askaban.**

„Gefangener 7.04.306, raus treten!", befiehlt Percy Weasley und ein Dementor überwacht die sich öffnende Zellentür.

„Gefangener 7.04.308, raus treten!" Wieder öffnet sich eine Schiebetür laut quietschend.

„Gefangener 7.04.310, raus treten!"

Percy sortiert genervt seinen Papierkram und schnauft schließlich entmutigt durch.

„Aufgrund mangelnder Beweise, trotz höchstgradigem Verdacht und der feigen Angewohnheit der meisten von euch, sich hinter der Todessermaske zu verstecken, sah sich das Gamot der ehrenwerten Zauberer Arnulf ..."

„Ja ja bla bla, die Namen der alten Knochensäcke kannst du getrost auslassen, Weasley", unterbricht Avery den näselnden Assistenten des Ministers.

„Aufgrund mangelnder Beweise zum Zeitpunkt der Hauptverhandlung, die aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt gefunden hat, sieht sich das Gamot und Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt gezwungen, sie beide in die Freiheit zu entlassen."

Nott und Avery sehen verblüfft zu ihrem nun ehemaligem Zellennachbarn und Todesser der ersten Stunde... Antonin Dolohow, der völlig gelassen neben dem Dementor steht.

„Sie, Mister Dolohow wurden wiederholt dabei beobachtet, bei den abscheulichsten Schandtaten, die man sich nicht einmal vorstellen will und trugen noch dazu dummerweise ihr hässliches Antlitz zu Schau. Sie dürfen noch ein wenig meine Gesellschaft genießen", lästert Percy und dirigiert Dolohow zurück in seine Zelle.

„Oh ich werde deine Gesellschaft genießen. Bald schon. Und wie ich sie genießen werde", murmelt er.

Während Percy die beiden anderen Ex- Häftlinge nach unten bringt, reibt sich Dolohow seinen leicht brennenden Arm. Es war damals nicht besonders klug, den Lord warten zu lassen. Bestimmt ist es nicht weniger gefährlich, Snapes Geduld auf die Probe zu stellen. Denn schließlich kann es nur das Zeichen jenes Mannes sein, der Ihn vernichten konnte. Wer sonst sollte über solche Kenntnisse verfügen, ein Schwarzmagisches Mal derart zu verändern. Im Gegensatz zu diesen einfältigen Anhängern aus Feigheit, kann Dolohow aus tiefem Glauben an die übermächtige Dunkle Magie in ihren Reihen das Zeichen der Kobra schon seit Monaten erkennen. Nur schlief sie bisher. Sich an vor langer Zeit gelerntes erinnernd, folgt er seinem Instinkt und presst den rechten Zeigefinger auf die Rune des Feuers. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung lässt ihn die Macht des Males aus seiner kargen Zelle disapparieren.

*****

**Tonks. Blackhaus.  
**

Schwarzer Rauch hüllt erneut alles in Dunkelheit, sieht so ähnlich aus, wie wenn Todesser zu Voldemort appariert sind... eigentlich sieht es haargenau so aus...

Gott sei Dank friert unser Duell aus Überraschung der Teilnehmer ein und Severus lässt endlich die Finsternis verschwinden. Ich reibe verwundert meine Augen. Direkt an der Stelle, wo die beiden eben verschwunden sind, materialisieren sich Draco und Hermine wieder, kurz darauf tauchen Rodolphus und Narzissa auf. Die beiden sind genauso verwundert, wie wir anderen beim Anblick, der sich uns allen bietet.

Sev betrachtet neugierig das dunkelgrün leuchtende Mal auf seinem Arm. „Nun, da habe ich wohl meine Macht gewaltig unterschätzt", meint er in aller Seelenruhe.

_Ach echt? Meinst du?? Ich finde es durchaus normal, dass plötzlich hochrangige **TODESSER** vor mir stehen!!!_

Sogar Dolohow, der eigentlich lebenslänglich einsitzt... Moment, wieso tragen Nott und Avery keine Sträflingskleidung?

Autsch! Sev hat die Ablenkung genutzt und sämtliche Zauberstäbe zu sich gerufen.

Fleur verkriecht sich so gut es geht hinter Bill, Raluca flattert weiterhin aufgeregt über uns herum und Nott, Avery und die Carrowgeschwister werfen sich zu Boden, mit beiden Händen neben den Köpfen und Stirn auf dem Marmor. Dolohow nimmt die wesentlich würdevollere Position mit angewinkeltem Bein ein und neigt demütig seinen Kopf. Super, sehe genau, was in Bills Hirn vorgeht. Lord Snape ruft seine Anhänger, damit sie Draco später aufräumen helfen...

Plötzlich schreit Fleur auf, Raluca ist unbemerkt herab geschwebt und beißt sich an ihrem Hals fest. Bill wirbelt herum und reißt sie an ihrem Flügel zurück, bekommt sofort von Sev einen ungesagten Sectusempra, der ihm die Sehnen seiner Hand durchtrennt. „Niemand vergreift sich an meinen Leuten, Weasley", erklärt er mit genau dieser ruhigen Stimme, die einem Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagt.

Bill muss hilflos mit ansehen, wie Fleur langsam die Beine weg knicken, kurz bevor Raluca sie dauerhaft schädigt, ruft Sev sie auf rumänisch zurück. Sie lässt ab und verwandelt sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt, schöner und strahlender denn je...

Genau in dem Moment, als Fleur das Bewusstsein verliert, erlischt das goldene Strahlen ihrer Haare...und Bill kollabiert.

Wow, dass ist mal ein solidarischer Gatte...Fällt glatt mit in Ohnmacht...

„Bringt die beiden hoch", befiehlt Sev und gibt Hermine und Draco ihre Stäbe zurück, woraufhin sie jeweils einen der Weasleys vor sich her schweben lassen.

„Hier entlang", fordert er nun die Todesser auf und geht voraus ins Wohnzimmer. Als wir folgen wollen, bedeutet er uns, im Flur zu bleiben. Severus kommt wieder zurück und ruft die beiden Hauselfen.

„Richtet fünf weitere Zimmer her, inklusive eines kleinen Imbiss", kommandiert er, die beiden Elfen verbeugen sich und verschwinden nach oben.

„WAS?! Spinn...?", der Rest bleibt mir Dank Ralucas Stoß in meine Seite im Hals stecken.

Er nimmt mich ungeduldig am Arm. „Nymphadora, sie halten mich für ihren neuen Lord", erklärt er genervt. Rodolphus und Narzissa blicken verwundert ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ja, ich weiß und..." Noch ein Knuff...

Seine schwarzen Augen verengen sich. „...und das könnte nützlich für unser Projekt sein."

„Severus, deine Hingabe in allen Ehren, aber ich glaube kaum, dass Nott oder die Carrows etwas sinnvolles dazu bei tragen können", antworte ich leise, mich gegen einen erneuten Knuff wappnend.

„Dolohow könnte sich als überaus nützlich erweisen, Tonks", meint Rodolphus und der irgendwie bedrohliche Klang dieser Aussage lässt mich ein wenig erschauern...

Draco kommt gefolgt von Hermine wieder nach unten, Hermine wirft einen sehr skeptischen Blick ins Wohnzimmer. „Sie sollten vielleicht nach Fleur sehen, Sir", flüstert sie und sieht Raluca strafend an.

„Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig", mein Severus uns reinigt ungesagt Dracos Kleidung, zaubert sein Hemd schwarz und schickt uns alle voraus ins Wohnzimmer. Noch reden alle durcheinander, Amycus betrachtet neugierig die silbernen Karaffen in der Vitrine, doch als Sev eintritt ist schlagartig Ruhe und alle sitzen kerzengerade auf ihren Plätzen.

„Setzt euch dazu", fordert er uns auf und beschwört zusätzliche Stühle. Die Todesser beäugen vor allem Hermine und Raluca skeptisch, Draco, der irgendwie als Weichei verschrien ist, wird beinahe belächelt.

„Berichtet mir, was genau heute Nacht passiert ist", fordert Sev unsere neuen Gäste auf.

Alectos Augen fangen an zu leuchten. „Ihr habt uns gerufen und wir sind erschienen, Herr!", sagt sie mit leicht vibrierender Stimme.

_Suuuper Antwort, genau das wollt er wissen..._

„Antonin?", fordert Sev ihn auf.

„Ich sah Euer Zeichen schon vor Monaten, bzw. zuerst erschien die Rune des Feuers, ich nehme an, dass Sie für Eure Macht steht, danach erschienen auch die anderen drei Elemente, aber die Kobra zeigte sich erst in ihrer ganzen Pracht genau jetzt. Vorher schlief sie nur."

„Verzeih, Antonin, aber das hast du wohl geträumt... Wieso solltest ausgerechnet du Sein Mal sehen, für mich sieht mein Arm schon seit ner Ewigkeit so eklig nackt aus", fragt Amycus und ich muss ihm fast ein bisschen Recht geben... Wieso sah ausgerechnet Dolohow das Mal vor allen anderen? _Hmchrm... wann kommt dieser Mal-Experte??_

Sev lehnt sich leise lächelnd zurück und verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich habe mein eigenes Mal schon lange vor der ersten Zeichnung verändert und speziell diese Runen aus bestimmten Gründen gewählt, Carrow. Je besser die Eigenschaften des Trägers zu dem passen, wofür sie stehen, um so stärker die Magie, die Träger und Erschaffer verbindet", erklärt Severus und Nott fällt fast das Gesicht runter.

„Soll das heißen, wir sind nicht so gut mit di...Euch verbunden, wie Dolohow??!", fragt er angestrengt schluckend.

„Korrekt", antwortet Sev und Antonin sieht kein bisschen überrascht aus. Als wäre das das einzig logische Ergebnis.

Hermine gähnt unterdrückt neben mir, was mich natürlich sofort ansteckt. „Sev... Scha..."...Mist! „Herr, wenn wir den Rest auf morgen... ich meine später verschieben könnten... wir sind nicht alle nachtaktiv", melde ich mich vorsichtig.

Severus nickt. "Ihr werdet oben eure Zimmer hergerichtet finden, fragt einen der beiden Hauselfen, wenn ihr etwas braucht."

Er nimmt Amycus Zauberstab und reicht ihn an... Dolohow.

„Die übrigen Stäbe behalte ich zunächst noch ein. Bis ihr euer... Zusammenleben arrangiert habt. Ich sage das nur einmal: Niemand vergreift sich an meinen Leuten! Niemand!" Alle außer Amycus nicken.

„Aber, Herr, wieso er? Was macht Euch so sicher, dass ER diesen Befehl befolgt?", poltert er mit hasserfülltem Blick auf Antonin los.

„Nervös, Carrow? Du kannst beruhigt schlafen gehen, SEINER Loyalität bin ich mir absolut sicher", antwortet Severus und erhebt sich.

„Herr, ich möchte nicht für Unmut sorgen, ich sollte mich Eures Zeichens genauso würdig erweisen, wie die anderen", meint Antonin, als er hinter den anderen an Sev vorbei geht.

„Allein die Tatsache, dass du hier erscheinen konntest, macht dich zum würdevollsten Träger, Antonin." Dolohow nickt und zieht sich zurück.

„Kreacher! Dobby!"

Beide Elfen verneigen sich sofort. „Ich möchte, dass ihr unseren Gästen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt ermöglicht. Und sorgt dafür, dass sie Uniformen erhalten."

Wieder verneigen sich beide und disapparieren. Mir war so, als hätte Kreacher ein „Natürlich, Lord Snape!" gemurmelt.

Lord Snape... O Mann... noch nie klang sein Name... passender...

* * *

_Review? … Nein... : REVIEW!!!_


	19. Gemeingefährliche Bodyguards

Severus betritt nach getaner Arbeit unser Schlafzimmer, er hat einige Zeit bei Fleur verbracht und sie wieder einigermaßen her gerichtet. Wenigstens hat Raluca sie nicht verwandelt... Und was mit Bill ist, wissen wir noch nicht, er schläft noch tief. Dobby überwacht die beiden, hoffe Sev hat ihm gesagt, dass er ruhig schlafen kann, nicht, dass der kleine Kerl morgen nicht mehr aufrecht stehen kann...

Als Sev seinen Pullover auszieht, steige ich aus dem Bett und knie mich vor ihn. „Nymphadora?"

Ich hebe vorsichtig meinen Kopf und sehe ihn übertrieben scheu an.

„Lass das!", faucht er und verschwindet ins angrenzende Bad.

Ich bleibe grinsend in dieser Position, bis er nach wenigen Minuten frisch geduscht und nur mit schwarzen Shorts bekleidet wieder heraus kommt.

Er ignoriert mich und legt sich auf die Bettdecke.

„Von mir aus kannst du da unten schlafen, allerdings weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung, dass in dieser Position mit der Zeit die Unterschenkel taub werden", höhnt er und richtet sich halb auf. Auf die Ellenbogen gestützt beobachtet er mich, wie ich weiterhin knie, auf den Füßen sitzend und mit ordentlich im Schoß gefalteten Händen. Und natürlich den Kopf soweit gesenkt, dass er mein mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so dämliches Grinsen nicht sehen kann.

„Tonks, es reicht." Jetzt schnaubt er auf. „Na schön. Du darfst aufstehen!"

Ich versuche möglichst würdevoll aufzustehen, was dank der eingeschlafenen Beine gehörig schief geht, immerhin falle ich nicht um...Stehe jetzt am Fußende des Bettes und sehe meinen Gebieter fragend an. Dieser rollt genervt mit den Augen und klopft neben sich aufs Bett.

„Jetzt komm schon her!"

Krabble auf allen Vieren neben ihn und leg mich auf den Bauch, Gesicht zu ihm gedreht natürlich. Er legt seine Hand auf meinen unteren Rücken, drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und dreht mich so herum, dass er hinter mir liegt.

„Sei nicht so kindisch."

„Pft, verzeiht mein Herr, aber mir schien angesichts der Tatsache, dass die meistgesuchtesten Verbrecher unserer Welt Euch nun statt wie früher zu duzen...Euch am liebsten ran nehmen würden..."

„Tonks. Ich kann sie nicht besonders gut leiden, du musst nicht eifersüchtig sein", murmelt er in meine Haare.

„Alecto? Du kannst sie nich leiden? Wo ich mich doch so auf ne Menage à troi gefreut habe", jammere ich, meinen Würgereiz gekonnt überspielend.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das möglich sein wird, Tonks."

„Ja, bei dem Gesicht würd ich auch keinen hoch kriegen..."

Er lacht kurz auf. „Nein, das stimmt zwar, aber das meinte ich nicht", raunt er er und drückt mich fest an sich.

"Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie dir noch was von mir übrig lassen würde."

Meine Wut verraucht, als er beginnt, meinen Nacken mit seiner Zunge zu bearbeiten.

*****

Am nächsten Morgen...na ja am selben Morgen... bzw. Mittag ist der Platz neben mir leer und ich liege wieder einmal diagonal... Oh Mann... Ein kurzer Blick auf den Boden neben dem Bett überzeugt mich, dass Sev nicht von mir heraus gestoßen wurde, scheinbar ist er schon aufgestanden. Ah, er spricht unten mit jemand... Gut, jetzt erst mal was essen!

Nur ne Kleinigkeit...

Wälze mich aus dem Bett und öffne leise die Zimmertür. Mit wem spricht er da?

Klingt wie... ach ja Bill! Bann? Welcher Bann? Hat er gesagt, Veelabann?? Das muss ich hören!

Ich schleiche fast lautlos bis vor an die Treppengalerie und beuge mich weit nach vorn übers Geländer, um ja nix zu verpassen. Bill wurde also wirklich von Fleur verhext? Wow... Kenne mich mit Veelamagie nicht aus, aber das würde sein Milchbröchtendasein erklären... Als ich mich weiter vor lehne rutsche ich an dem scheinbar frisch gewachsten Holz des Geländers ab und wäre wohl mit dem Kopf voraus hinunter gestürzt, wenn nicht... jemand... mich mit erstaunlich festem Griff um die Taille fest gehalten hätte... Na ja eigentlich höher als Taille... Hey!!

„Danke, stehen kann ich schon ganz gut", erkläre ich und drehe mich zu meinem Retter um. Würg!

„Ich würde es mir niemals verzeihen, wenn meiner Herrin etwas zustoßen würde", schleimt Bruder Carrow und greift sich einem Herzinfarkt nahe an die Brust. Sein Grinsen passt nicht ganz zu der mitleidheischenden Geste. Bäh!!! So ein Kotzbrocken!!

Seine ständig an mir hoch und runter wandernden Augen erinnern mich daran, dass ich außer Sevs Hemd nicht besonders viel an hab... Im Gegensatz zu ihm, denn er trägt außer dem Drachenhautmantel die komplette Uniform, der Anblick seiner in die Stoffhose gequetschten Wampe lässt mich innerlich Raluca danken, denn SEIN Hintern in einer engen Lederhose... kann man getrost drauf verzichten...

„Amycus, ich denke, du kannst sie jetzt los lassen", meint Dolohow mit drohendem Blick auf Amycus´Hände auf meinem Oberkörper und dessen dreckiges Grinsen erlischt. Mein Retter zieht den Kopf ein und flüchtet nach unten.

Dolohow tritt zur Seite, damit ich durch die Schlafzimmertür gehen kann und ich muss zugeben, ihm steht die Uniform um einiges besser als dem Carrowbruder. Er ist nicht ganz so groß wie Sev, aber sehr gut in Form. Sein Blick bleibt fest in meine Augen gerichtet, während ich an ihm vorbeigehe, er nickt mir noch zu und geht dann auch hinunter. Wenige Handgriffe später bin auch ich angezogen und folge den anderen in die Küche.

*****

Nettes Bild, alle so zusammen... Sev steht neben Herd angelehnt mit Blick zu Tür, Bill sitzt niedergeschlagen am Tisch und Dolohow und Amycus sitzen ganz am anderen Ende des Tisches und lesen Zeitung. Bzw. Antonin liest, Amycus hängt mit der Nase in einer sich aufreizend bewegenden Unterwäschewerbung...

Ich nehme Alecto gegenüber Platz, die ihre schwarze Bluse auffallend unzureichend zugeknöpft hat und krampfhaft die stämmigen Beine übereinander geschlagen hält.

„Morgen", grüße ich und Bill sieht auf.

„Lady Snape!", grüßt er spöttisch, kurz in Richtung unserer neuen Freunde nickend. Ich lächle ihn an und lass mir von Dobby Kaffee einschenken.

„Wie geht es Fleur?", frage ich Sev.

„Soweit ganz gut. Ich habe einen Dormesosus über sie gelegt bis sich ihr Blut vollständig regeneriert hat."

„Gibt´s dafür nicht irgendeinen Trank?", wundere ich mich.

„Doch."

„Aber?"

„Nicht hier."

Oh. Oooh.

Sevs Arm fängt an zu zittern, er schiebt seinen Ärmel hoch und Dracos Gekko erstattet ihm Bericht. „Minister Kingsley hat eine Fahndung heraus gegeben. Nach Croaker und den Weasleys, Sir."

Bill sieht überrascht hoch. „Jetzt schon?", fragt er verwundert. „Wir sind doch noch gar nicht lange hier..."

Muss lachen.

„Weiß jemand, wohin ihr gehen wolltet? Es scheint, als würden wir uns in letzter Zeit … nun... verdächtig verhalten", meint Sev und Alecto bricht in total übertriebenes Gelächter aus.

„Ihr seid einfach so schön … düster, Herr...", säuselt sie und ich mach mir Sorgen um ihre Gesichtsmuskeln, so wild, wie sie zwinkert.

Sev lächelt sie mehr (oder weniger) echt an.

„Ich bräuchte zwei gut trainierte Begleiter für meine Frau heute Nachmittag", lenkt Sev das Gespräch in seriösere Bahnen, „sie soll etwas für mich besorgen."

Alecto hopst genauso auf ihrem Stuhl rum, wie Hermine früher, damit sie dran genommen wird.

_Hust...Etwas? Oder Jemanden?_ Sev liest mal wieder meine Gedanken und legt gaaanz unauffällig seinen Zeigefinger an die Lippen.

„Ich komme mit, Herr", meldet sich Amycus und ich muss mich fast schütteln.

„Ähm...ein wahrhaft genialer Tränkemeister hat doch bestimmt VST in der Tasche, oder?", frage ich hoffnungsvoll.

„VST?", fragt Amycus.

„VielSaftTrank, Carrow", antwortet Sev und sein Blick huscht kurz zu Antonin. Ich nicke... zumindest mit den Augen.

„Antonin, ich möchte sie dir anvertrauen", bestimmt Sev und Dolohow legt seine Zeitung weg.

„Natürlich, gern. Obwohl selbst der von Euch gebraute Vielsafttrank absscheulich schmeckt. Danke für Euer Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten. Ich hoffe, meine Duelliertechnik ist nicht all zu sehr eingerostet während der Gefangenschaft."

„Mit dir wäre sie auch ohne Magie in Sicherheit. Und außerdem wird euch beide ja Alecto begleiten", schleimt jetzt Severus und Alecto strahlt übers ganze Gesicht.

„Ja, weil ich sitze nämlich schon seit Jahren im Ohrensessel und stricke Männersocken!", melde ich mich dezent verärgert. Sofort sieht mich Alecto mitleidig an. Als wäre meine Fluchausbildung ne Krankheit... Ich wurde immerhin von Moody im duellieren ausgebildet, der einige eurer Kumpanen geschnappt hat.

Und sie wurde von Sev ausgebildet... Während ich nur eine kleine Fortbildung genossen hatte...Okay, bin schon ruhig...

„Appariere sie zuerst nach Spinner´s End. Ihr müsst euch tarnen", ordnet Sev mir an und ich muss mir ein Lachen verkneifen.

Meine Bodyguards und ich stehen auf und haben fast die Tür erreicht, als ich wieder zurück zu Sev in die Küche renne und mich dicht vor ihn stelle. Bill tut so, als interessiere ihn die Zeitung.

„Halt, ich kann keine zwei Personen gleichzeitig apparieren, Sev", flüstere ich ihm zu und er legt lächelnd seine Hand an meine Wange.

„Feuer, Kobra, Erde, Kobra, Luft, Kobra."

„Und Wasser", füge ich hinzu. _Hä?_

Er zieht seinen Stab über seine Kobra und sie verschwindet, um neben meiner Aufzutauchen.

Wow. Hey! Auseinander!

„Sie vereinigen sich, Tonks."

„Äh ja, das kann ich sehen..."

„Sie verbinden ihre Kräfte, genau wie ihre Besitzer", erklärt er und beugt sich runter um mich unglaublich sanft zu küssen. „Ich borge dir meine Kraft. So kannst du deine Diener rufen. Inklusive mir."

„Das heißt, du bist jetzt ruflos?", frage ich ein wenig besorgt.

„Für eine Weile ja."

„Hmchrm. Sicher, dass ICH deine Macht kontrollieren kann?", zweifle ich weiter.

„Du musst nur rufen, Tonks. Sie werden kommen."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass die mir so bereitwillig … äh ... dienen wie dir?", frage ich weiter, den Blick leicht Richtung Alecto weit hinter der Tür neigend.

„Sie dienen auch der Kobra. Nicht nur mir."

Okay, überzeugt...

„Gut. Soll ich Rudi was ausrichten?"

„Nein. Aber ich verbiete dir, das Labor zu betreten."

Meine Augen weiten sich. „Du lässt mich nicht in den Keller? Wie soll ich dann alles BESORGEN? Inklusive der Tarnung für Dolohow? Kommt bestimmt nicht gut, mit einem Gesuchten rum zu laufen, die Muggelpolizei wurde früher schon über flüchtige Todesser informiert!"

„Rodolphus wird dir gerne den Trank bringen. Er weiß bereits Bescheid."

„Schön. Wie sagtest du so geheimnisvoll. Du hast deine Gründe."

Bekomme einen neuen Kuss. Etwas forscher als vorher...

„Du kannst ja auch ohne große Diskussion gehorchen", meint Sev stolz und eigentlich will ich jetzt nicht unbedingt weg hier...

„Nun geh schon. Um eure Reise möglichst ruhig zu gestalten, solltest du ihr nicht sagen, wo genau ihr was genau … besorgt."

„Pft...Sooo blöd bin ich nun auch nicht. Und er?", nicke ich nun zu Dolohow.

„Antonin ist schon länger Profi, als du alt bist. Mit ihm wirst du keine Schwierigkeiten haben."

„Ähm... wie erkenne ich unser Objekt denn?"

Jetzt lacht er ziemlich gemein.

„Lass dir was einfallen. Ihr habt vier Stunden", fügt er lauter hinzu und öffnet ungesagt die Schwingtür.

Super. Wollte schon immer mal mit zwei Todessern in Muggellondon rum spazieren. Wird bestimmt zum...tot lachen!

*****

_Hallo Leute, ich weiß, wieder mal kurz...gg _

_Also zuerst: Mir ist diese Story totaaal wichtig, sie wird also auf keinen Fall versanden, es ist in meinem (und erst Recht in Mortis) Kopf gg eine Trilogie, die noch einige Überraschungen parat hat!!!_

_Da ich ab Juli wieder arbeite und sich die Zeit, die ich aus meinem Realleben abzwacken kann, dadurch noch eingeschränkter sein wird, als jetzt schon... Und ich außerdem nicht mehr bis in die Puppen tippen kann, weil bin schon älter * zwinkerzwinker * und meine Kleine gern mal morgens früh aufwacht und sofort zum Spielplatz will gg ergibt sich daraus folgender Beschluss:_

_**Updates ab sofort immer freitags!** _

_Dann ist Wochenende und ihr könnt lesen, während ich dann arbeitet lol und denkt jetzt bitte nicht, ich mach das um mehr Reviews zu erhalten, dass ist nicht der Grund... naja vielleicht ein ganz klein wenig bisschen lol_

_Mal früher, mal später am Tag, je nachdem, wie ich dann ab Sommer Schicht hab. _

_Danke für euer Verständnis und eure Geduld, es grüßt Christina, die dankbarste Schreiberlingin der Welt !! Und danke Paula, du treue, hab mich total gefreut über deine Pinnwandnotiz auf der HP!!! Knuuutsch_


	20. Fliegender Büffel

_Mist, 00:01... FAST!!! gg_

* * *

Also stehe ich mal wieder auf dem total herunter gekommenen Fabrikgelände nahe Sevs Haus. Man kann fast noch die Abdrücke meines Körpers von damals im Schlamm erkennen, als ich mich vor Tante Bella und Tante Narzissa versteckt habe. Muss hunderte Jahre her sein...

Anscheinend ist Kingsley gut informiert und Gott sei Dank kann ich seit der Zeichnung lautlos apparieren, denn hinter einem der Müllcontainer observiert ein ziemlich junger Auror Sevs Haus. Gut informiert, der Herr Minister... Ob einer der höherrangigen Todesser das ausgeplaudert hat? Oder liegt auf allen Schwarzmagiern ein Ortungsfluch... Nee Quatsch... Aber ich glaube kaum, dass Sev im Telefonbuch steht... Wenigstens vermittelt ein hervorragender Schutzbann den Eindruck, als sein das Haus nach wie vor unbewohnt. Sieht noch schäbiger aus, als bei meinem kürzlichen Besuch. Was soll´s. Also, wie war das? Feuer, Kobra, Wasser Kobra, Luft Kobra. Warte gespannt auf... nix. Hm.

Shit, verwählt... Nochmal.

Feuer Kobra, Erde Kobra, Luft Kobra!

Aah Scheiße ist das schwer!!! Mein Arm wird plötzlich bleischwer, schaffe es mit Mühe und Not nicht nach links umzukippen, mein Arm zittert und brennt und schmerzt! Endlich tauchen meine beiden Leibwächter neben mir auf, von leichtem schwarzen Rauch umgeben... Muss wohl üben...

„Aah, vorsichtig, wir sind nicht allein", warne ich vor Anstrengung keuchend, sinnloserweise, denn Dolohow hat unseren Beobachter schon längst gesichtet.

„Was ist das hier für ne Kloake", flüstert Alecto und verzieht wegen des fauligen Gestanks aus den Müllcontainern angeekelt ihr Gesicht.

„Das ist Sein Haus", erkläre ich und deute voraus. Alecto hat Mühe, einen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken.

„Schon gut Tonks, ich weiß, du hältst dich für witzig. Also. Was machen wir wirklich hier?"

Ich laufe geduckt an zwei Containern vorbei, um mich hinter den Auror zu bringen.

Gott, nehmen die jetzt die Rekruten direkt nach Hogwarts in Außeneinsätze?

Der Kerl ist höchstens 19! Oder hat er einen erfahreneren Kollegen bei sich...

Eine Bewegung hinter mir lässt mich herum wirbeln, vor mir steht plötzlich Auror Proudfoot, zwei Arme voll Muggelkaffeebecher und Sandwiches balancierend.

Dadurch behindert und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ich meinen Stab noch in der Hand halte, steht er wie versteinert da, sein Blick huscht kurz zu seinem jungen Partner, der durch die uns verdeckenden Container nichts mitbekommt.

„Tonks, ich... ich wollte dich besuchen... ha ha... so richtig heimelig habt ihr es ja nicht hier", versucht er ein unschuldiges Gespräch.

„Du verfügst nicht gerade über schauspielerisches Talent, Proudfoot", muss ich anmerken.

Er sieht wieder zu seinem Partner.

„Lass den Kleinen laufen, das ist sein erster Einsatz", wimmert er nun und zittert nun so stark, dass sein Kaffee über den Rand schwappt.

Mein Blick wandert an mir selber runter, muss ja zum Fürchten aussehen, in diesem schwarzglänzenden Ledermantel.

Doch Proudfoots Augen folgen Dolohow, der nun hinter mir aus seiner Deckung hervor kommt und sich langsam hinter den Auroren begibt.

Ich schüttle kaum merklich mit dem Kopf, Dolohow stellt sich sehr nah an Proudfoot heran, was diesen fast dazu veranlasst, seinen Imbiss zu Boden fallen zu lassen und drückt ihm seinen geliehenen Zauberstab in die Nierengegend.

„Eine falsche Bewegung oder auch nur das kleinste Geräusch und du darfst zusehen, was _ich_ dem Kleinen beizubringen habe", murmelt Dolohow und mir stellen sich die Nackenhaare genauso auf, wie meinem Ex- Kollegen.

„Mr. Proudfoot? Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?", ruft nun der Frischling und ich kann nur den Kopf schütteln. Was erwartet er denn für eine Antwort, wenn nicht … und WENN alles in Ordnung wäre, hätte er soeben ihr Versteck verraten und Proudfoots Tarnung zerstört...

Dolohow legt behutsam seine Hand auf die Schulter des Auroren und dieser hält kurz die Luft an.

„Schick ihn weg", befehle ich und Alecto sieht mich entgeistert an. „Aber..."

„Schick ihn weg du alter Narr, ich kann hier für nichts garantieren", befehle ich dem Auroren mit etwas mehr Nachdruck.

Er schluckt hart und holt tief Luft.

„Geh schon mal voraus, Junge, hier ist nichts, sag Shacklebolt, die Adresse die Nott uns gegeben hat, ist falsch. Ich komme sobald ich aus dieser bescheuerten Muggelkleidung raus bin."

Dolohows Augen verengen sich. Aha. Nott. Wie nett...

„Auch wenn ich dir wirklich dankbar bin, für diese Information, muss ich leider dein Gedächtnis löschen, Proudfoot, ich kann nicht..."

„Verzeiht, aber Gedächtnismanipulationen sind mittlerweile nachweisbar, ich habe oft genug erlebt, dass Gefangene behauptet haben, sie würden sich an nichts mehr erinnern und wurden dann im Mungos dahingehend behandelt. Die kommen dahinter."

„Ja, danke Antonin. Aber was können wir sonst tun, genauso erkennen sie die Anwendung von Schwarzmagischen..."

_Knack!_

„Flüchen..."

Proudfoot klappt zusammen nachdem ihm Dolohow mit schnellen, offenbar geübten Bewegungen einfach das Genick gebrochen hat.

Er lässt ihn achtlos fallen, wie Abfall und wendet sich Sevs Haus zu.

Alecto ist schon längst voraus gegangen. Sie kennt wohl die effektive Vorgehensweise ihres Kollegen...

„Wie kommen wir herein?", fragt sie, sich zu mir um drehend, doch ich kann nicht antworten, starre auf Proudfoots Leiche, dessen Kopf in einem seltsamen Winkel hängt.

Dolohow legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter und ich zucke heftigst zusammen.

„So führt keine Spur zu Euch und unserem Meister. Jeder hätte das getan haben können, sogar Muggelgesocks, das es hier bestimmt gibt", meint er und mir wird angesichts seiner völlig reuelosen Tonlage übel.

Er schiebt mich mehr, als das ich selber gehe in Sevs Vorgarten und ruft indem er seinen Patronus ins Haus schickt nach Rodolphus.

„War das ein Fisch?", frage ich staunend über die Tatsache, dass er JETZT einfach so einen einwandfreien Patronus zustande bringt.

„Ein Makohai, ja."

Super. Ein äußerst schneller, wendiger und total effektiver Killer.

Aber er schafft es nicht durch die Banne und ich appariere direkt hinein. Zwei Sekunden später ist die Tür geöffnet und ich sehe mich nach den Bewohnern um.

Narzissa kommt etwas zerzaust aus der Küche und begrüßt uns außer Atem.

Alecto rauscht unaufgefordert an ihr vorbei und begutachtet neugierig die beklemmende Inneneinrichtung.

„Wow, Roddie, gemütlich hast du es hier", höhnt sie und ich wende mich ebenso an den herbei eilenden Rodolphus, der auch aussieht, als hätte er mit ner Horde Trolle gekämpft.

„Äh, kommen wir unpassend?", frage ich grinsend.

„Nein, wir... waren beschäftigt", antwortet Rodolphus und beobachtet Antonin, der sich rückwärts hinein bewegt, die Umgebung immerzu absuchend. Ja, beschäftigt würde ich das auch nennen...

„Du wurdest observiert, Lestrange", berichtet Dolohow und Rodolphus stürzt ans Fenster.

„Wo? Ich kann niemanden sehen", fragt er verwundert.

Alecto lässt sich kichernd aufs Sofa fallen. "Wurdest, Lestrange...Er sagte wurdest."

Ihr Lachen wird lauter und alberner, Narzissa sieht kurz zu Antonin und verschränkt fröstelnd die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was soll das ganze Geschmeide?", fragt Alecto dann und mir fällt erst jetzt auf, dass einige versilberte muggelmedizinische Instrumente auf dem Bücherregal liegen. Genau wie ein paar Kalender. Und Ketten...

Was zum Geier ist das denn fürn Fetisch?!

„Vielleicht sollte man ihn nicht hier fast vor der Haustür liegen lassen", meint Alecto und ich beglückwünsche sie zu diesem Anfall von Cleverness.

„Ja, das stimmt, Alecto. Einer erfahrenen Anhängerin wie dir ist das natürlich sofort aufgefallen...Könntest du?", frage ich charmant lächelnd, sie verschwindet wieder hinaus und schafft Proudfoot in eine etwas belebtere Gegend. Diese Slytherintour funktioniert ja einwandfrei...

Roddie verschwindet durch die Kellertür und kommt bald schon wieder mit einer Flasche Vielsafttrank zurück. Er drückt sie Dolohow in die Hand und überreicht ihm ein kleines Plastiktütchen mit dunkelblonden Haaren.

„Hier. Die gehörten zu einem Muggel von der Müllabfuhr", erklärt er und Antonin sah heute schon einmal begeisterter aus...

Gehörten... will gar nicht dran denken...

„Wann startet die Aktion?", fragt er mich und steckt die Haare in die Flasche.

„Sobald Alecto wieder zurück ist", antworte ich und schiele neugierig Richtung Kellertür, die einen kleinen Spalt offen steht. Narzissa bemerkt es und versetzt ihr einen Fußtritt.

Mensch, ich bin hier die Kommandantin... Was wohl passiert, wenn ich etwas gegen Sevs Willen anordne? Jetzt, da ich seine Kobra trage?

Bevor ich irgendwas in der Richtung ausprobieren kann, kehrt Alecto breit grinsend zurück und ich mach ihr ein zweites Mal die Tür auf. Ich wette Antonin könnte durch die Banne apparieren, so stark, wie er mit Sev verbunden ist, macht es ihn einem direkt gezeichneten ebenbürdig... Im Gegensatz zu Alecto, die wohl noch eine Weile auf eine direkte Zeichnung warten muss... Würde wahrscheinlich den Deditio gleich mit dazu bestellen...

„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen, um diese Zeit ist die Hölle los in der Innenstadt", erinnere ich und Dolohow schluckt brav seinen Saft. Die unangenehme Verwandlung steht er ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben durch.

Seine kräftige Gestalt ist nun etwas kleiner, seine silbergrauen Haare sind nun dunkelblond und ungleichmäßig kurz geschoren.

Mit nun blauen Augen beobachtet er, wie Narzissa seine Kleidung an seinen verwandelten Körper anpasst.

Memo: Muss dringend Haushaltszauber üben...

„Wird sie nicht auch gesucht?", fragt Narzissa und Alecto grinst wieder breit.

„Nein, die Carrows trugen immer ihre Masken und konnten sich wie immer schnell aus der Affäre ziehen", antwortet Rodolphus und winkt mich zu sich. Folge ihm in die erstaunlich kleine Küche. An der Tapete hinter der Tür, die er schnell schließt, sind stellenweise komische...Dellen.

„Wie genau lautet sein Befehl?", fragt er mich leise, Richtung Dolohow nickend.

„Er soll mich begleiten, sonst nix. Wieso?"

„Nein, Tonks. Was genau hat Severus zu ihm gesagt?"

„Sev sagte, er bräuchte zwei trainierte Begleiter, die mir helfen, etwas für ihn zu besorgen."

Er amtet erleichtert aus. „Gut. Dann ist gut."

Jetzt wischt er sich hektisch übers Gesicht.

„Was ist eigentlich los hier? Du siehst aus, als kriegst du gleich nen Herzinfarkt und Zissy sieht aus, als hätten wir euch in flagranti erwischt."

„Tonks, verspricht mir, dass du darauf achtest, was genau Dolohow tut, verstehst du mich?"

Er ist merklich blass geworden.

„Nein, aber ich werde drauf achten, wenns dich beruhigt..."

Er legt bittend seine Hände zusammen. „Nymphadora, Dolohow ist schon sehr lange dabei, länger..."

„...jaja länger als ich alt bin, das hat Sev schon gesagt. Und weiter?"

„Er wird seinem Lord ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern gehorchen. Egal was der ihm befiehlt. Verstehst du?"

Nein...

„Ja, ich bin ja nicht doof, ihr alle tut das... Ich tue das. Na ja nicht immer ohne eine Sekunde lang zu zögern..."

„Tonks! Dolohow war einer von den Nestbeschmutzervernichtern, wie du es genannt hast, bevor er aufgestiegen ist. Und er ist rasant aufgestiegen... Er kennt keinerlei Skrupel, hat keinerlei Gewissen und hat absolut keine eigenen Bedürfnisse. Er wird alles tun, was ihm aufgetragen wird.."

„Ja, genau so wünsche ich mir meinen Bodyguard, Roddie!"

Okay... ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln zeigt sich auf seiner Stirn...

„Ich rate dir nur, auf deine Wortwahl zu achten, wenn du ihm etwas befiehlst."

Ach ja, ich bin ja jetzt die Kobra...

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Wenn du, keine Ahnung.. aus Spaß sagen würdest, es wäre besser, wenn der Minister sein eigenes Blut schmecken würde, wird er, ohne dass du es merkst, verschwinden und es tun."

„Was tun?"

„Den Minister sein eigenes Blut schmecken lassen."

Okay, JETZT hab ich´s kapiert...

„Du meinst, da ein Mensch mit Gewissen und so erkennen würde, dass es ein Witz ist... wow. Wie konntest du eigentlich soweit aufsteigen, Rodolphus? Du scheinst wesentlich intelligenter und menschlicher als deine Gleichrangigen?"

„Oh nein, Tonks. Keineswegs. Nur gibt es die, die mit ihren Taten prahlen, wie Carrow und Macnair, dann gibt es die, die nur Befehle ausführen, wie Malfoy und ich...und dann gibt es die nächste Stufe. Die, die sich am Leid ihrer Opfer ergötzen, wie Bellatrix. In all meinen Jahren habe ich nie jemanden erlebt, der so erbarmungslos und ausdauernd foltern konnte, wie sie. Severus handelte stets überlegt, wählte sorgsam aus, was er tat und zeigte dabei außergewöhnliches Talent dabei, die Menschen dazu zu bringen, sich vor Angst in die Hosen zu machen, allein durch seine Präsenz."

Wow...JETZT stellen sich meine Nackenhaare auf...

„Und was ist Dolohows Talent?"

„Dolohow ist die perfekte Mischung von allen mir bekannten Kollegen. Er geht gnadenlos vor, um seinem Lord dienlich zu sein. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, wer von den genannten der Gefährlichste war. Der Gefährlichste ist."

Alecto stößt mit Wucht die Tür auf und wir fahren auseinander, als hätte sie uns bei etwas unzüchtigem erwischt...

„Wir wären dann soweit", meint sie und ich nicke.

„Auf geht's."

Während ich mit Sevs Kobra zusammen meine beiden neuen besten Freude zum Flughafen Heathrow appariere, habe ich noch lange Narzissas sorgenvolles Gesicht vor Augen.

*****

Da sind wir also. London. Muggellondon. Heathrow. Der Flughafen mit dem drittgrößten Passagieraufkommen der Welt. Habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie ich in diesen Menschenmassen Trasher finden soll, ohne zu wissen, wie er aussieht...

Das ist selbst für mich, die mächtigste Lady und ihre zwei gruseligen Babysitter ein wenig knifflig, dazu kommt noch, dass wir für Muggel aussehen müssen, wie dem Film Matrix entstiegen, drei sich ständig umsehende Gestalten mit knöchellangen, maßgeschneiderten Kapuzenmänteln, dessen Leder Muggel wahrscheinlich für die Haut einer gefährdeten Tierart halten. Genau die richtige Tarnung für einen Ausflug in ein Gelände, wo es dank Kingsleys Warnung an den Muggelminister nur so von Flughafensicherheit wimmelt.

„Verzeih, Herrin, was genau haben diese Kreaturen, was unser Gebieter nicht hat?", zischt Alecto und richtet einen hasserfüllten Blick auf eine Muggelansammlung vorm Terminal 3. Ich führe meine Beiden ins Terminal hinein und wir begeben uns zur Ankunftshalle.

Dolohow beobachtet eine Weile die heraus strömenden und sich lautstark begrüßenden Menschen.

„Wir sollen nicht ETWAS abholen, sondern JEMANDEN, Alecto", erklärt er und ich bewundere ihn für diese schnelle Auffassungsgabe.

„Das stimmt. Er müsste gleich da sein", murmle ich mit Blick auf die große Uhr neben uns.

„Wieso sollte einer der für Lord Snape nützlich ist sich mitten in diesem Ungeziefer mit uns treffen wollen?", fragt Alecto genervt.

Dann kommt sie dahinter. „Er ist doch nicht etwa ein Schlammblut und hat noch keine Ahnung von seiner Magie?", rümpft sie ihre fleischige Nase.

„Nein, Alec, er ist kein muggelgeborener..."

„Merlin sei Dank, wieso sollte Er sich auch mit minderwertigen...

„Er ist ein Muggel."

Gott mach deine Klappe wieder zu, die Leute gucken schon...

„Wir...ICH soll dabei helfen, einen Muggel abzuholen?!", fragt sie aufgebracht.

„Du hinterfragst einen Befehl?", wundere ich mich mit ungewohnt strengem Blick.

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht, aber wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte, dann..."

Ich verschränke meine Arme und hebe sogar meine linke Augenbraue.

„Dann was?"

Der Rest ihres Satzes geht in gemurmelten Schimpfereien unter.

„Der da", meint plötzlich Dolohow und ich drehe mich um. Ein fast zwei Meter großer Kerl, massig wie ein Büffel, durchquert gerade die letzte Passkontrolle und läuft zielstrebig zur Gepäckausgabe. Seine linke Gesichtshälfte ist irgendwie entstellt, sieht aus wie ein alter Schnitt oder eine Verbrennung... Er trägt einen alten Rucksack, der schon ziemlich mitgenommen aussieht und wartet wie alle anderen auch auf seinen Koffer.

„Woher willst du wissen, das er das ist? Diese Affen sehen doch alle gleich aus", mault Alecto und ich muss mir ein Lachen verkneifen. Dieser Muggel sticht nicht nur wegen seiner Narbe, seiner massigen Erscheinung und seiner rotbraunen Haut total aus der Menge, sondern auch durch seine ungewöhnliche Ausstrahlung. Die Wartenden haben unbewusst eine Gasse für ihn gebildet, er greift nun nach einer riesigen Reisetasche und wirft sie sich auf den Rücken. Als er an uns vorbei kommt, folgen wir ihm mit geringem Abstand, bis wir draußen vorm Terminal sind. Er bleibt mitten auf dem Gehweg stehen und sucht die Umgebung ab.

„Ich wollte eigentlich ein Schild malen, mit ihrem Namen drauf, aber wir sollten besser nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen", meine ich und er dreht sich langsam zu uns herum. Dolohow spannt sich merklich an.

„Sie meinen noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als ihre Drachenhaut?", fragt Trasher und lächelt mich an.

Okay, den Experten nehm ich ihm ab... Er sieht uns drei der Reihe nach abwartend an. Fällt mir äußerst schwer, nicht auf diese hässliche Narbe zu starren, die vom Unterkiefer bis hoch ans Auge läuft, sogar ein bisschen in sein Oberlid hinein. Im Gegensatz zu Dolohow, der ihn ziemlich direkt anstarrt...

„Werden Sie mich jetzt teleportieren?", fragt Trasher neugierig.

„Äh. Wir nennen das anders... Kommen Sie erst einmal mit."

Er setzt sich mit riesigen Schritten in Bewegung. Dolohow bildet die Nachhut, während Alecto grimmig neben uns hergeht, so dass Trasher in der Mitte zwischen uns läuft.

Nach ein paar Metern sind wir dort, wo wir ungesehen angekommen sind und ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab. Trashers Augen heften sich fast schon gierig darauf, fast erwarte ich, dass er ihn mir aus der Hand reißt.

„Ich glaube es ist am schonendsten, wenn ich ihn mitnehme", beginne ich und Dolohow taxiert Trashers massigen Körper.

„Nicht, dass er AUS VERSEHEN zersplintert wird...Ihr beide appariert ebenso vors Blackhaus. Ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich es schaffe, ihn unbeschadet durch die Schutzbanne zu bringen...Das sollte wohl Severus übernehmen..."

Dolohow streckt seine Hand nach dem Gepäck des Hünen aus und zückt seinen Zauberstab.

„Bist du jetzt sein Hauselfe?", fragt Alecto.

Antonin wendet sich mit zornigem Blick der wütenden Hexe zu. „Ich möchte, dass es leichter wird. Für sie."

Ich nicke Trasher zu, der mit Bärenkräften seine Tasche in Dolohows Arme wirft, seinen Rucksack behält er allerdings auf. Dolohow verkleinert die Tasche auf Geldbeutelgröße und steckt sie in seine Hose.

„Wie praktisch. Das war ein ungesagter Reducio, nicht wahr?", meint Trasher und Alecto disappariert genervt.

Ich sehe Dolohow auffordernd an. „Ich werde Euch nicht mit ihm allein lassen", meint er und greift nach meinem Ärmel.

„Antonin. Danke, aber er besitzt keine Magie, traut man mir jetzt schon nicht mal mehr zu, dass ich mich gegen einen Muggel wehren kann? Egal wie bullig er auch sein mag", füge ich angesichts Trashers mächtiger Oberarme hinzu.

Dolohows Blick wandert noch einmal ungeniert auf die hässliche Narbe des Indianers.

„Er gehört zu den alten Feinden."

Trasher stürmt nach vorne, packt Antonin blitzschnell an der Kehle und hebt ihn mühelos in die Luft. „Was wissen Sie darüber?", fragt er drohend. Einen Wimpernschlag später fliegt er krachend an eine Hauswand.

Ich sehe zuerst nach dem hustenden Dolohow und renne dann zu dem bewusstlosen Trasher.

„Nicht, Herrin! Berührt ihn nicht", würgt Dolohow hervor.

„Was wieso? Jetzt sag mir nicht, es sein gefährlich, ihn zu berühren!", brülle ich ihn an. Mist, der Kerl blutet am Kopf...

„Nicht anfassen. Er ist Stammesmitglied. Ein verfluchter Stamm."

Mein Blick folgt dem dünnen Blutrinnsal, das langsam von Trashers Haaransatz herunter läuft. Es versickert in seiner Narbe. Einfach so. Als dürste ihr danach...

*****

Wenige Minuten später rufe ich Severus zu uns hinter eine Hecke nahe des Blackhauses. Er materialisiert sich in voller Montour direkt neben mir und sieht mittelmäßig erstaunt zu dem bewusstlosen Muggel.

„Es gab eine kleine Rangelei, er ist nur ohnmächtig, bestimmt nix wildes", erkläre ich und Severus sucht Dolohows Blick, der stolz aufgerichtet neben mir steht. "Wo bist du gewesen?", frage ich ihn.

"In Spinner´s." Severus geht neben Trasher in die Hocke und dringt in dessen Geist ein.

„Es ist gut. Er ist nicht allzu sehr verletzt. Ich bringe ihn rein", meint er und nimmt Trashers Arm.

Alecto erwartet uns drinnen und starrt zuerst Trasher, dann Dolohow an. „Wieso darf _er_ ihn foltern?", fragt sie beleidigt und deutet auf Antonin.

Severus lässt trasher vor sich her nach oben schweben und kommt gleich darauf wieder zu uns zurück.

„Herr, verzeiht, aber was habe ich Euch getan, dass Dolohow bevorzugt wird? Wieso ist es ihm gestattet, dass..."

Severus hebt seine Hand und Alecto verstummt. Dann geht er langsam auf Dolohow zu und nähert sich dessen Ohr.

„Dein Glück, dass sein Gedächtnis nicht beschädigt wurde, Antonin", murmelt Sev und zieht mich am Arm hinter sich her nach oben.

Im Augenwinkel erkenne ich, dass Dolohow heftig schlucken muss.

In der Mitte der Treppe läuft Bill ans uns vorbei nach unten. „Es ist nicht klug, `alte Feinde` im Haus zu haben", meint er im vorbei gehen.

Super, bin mal wieder die einzige die nix kapiert...

*****

* * *

_Wie ihr wisst, bin ich Film- süchtig und möchte an dieser Stelle auf einen meiner Lieblingsschauspieler aufmerksam machen, der als Vorlage herhalten musste: Eric Schweig. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wer das ist und wie ich auf den Namen unseres Winnetous komme, gebt Eric bei wikipedia ein. Den Artikel hab übrigens ich verfasst... Nein, ich bin kein Stalker...lol_

_Bis Freitag !_


	21. Betrachtet es rein wissenschaftlich!

_Dieses Chap widme ich einer peniblen, doch fairen Kritikerin **2Oehrchen**! Danke für die Tips, mich dann endlich mal darum zu kümmern, das Gerne und Rating zu erfüllen. Jetzt liegt es an euch, mir zu sagen, ob ich das geschafft habe ggg_

_Hallo!! Kurze Zusammenfassung: Tonks und Co haben Muggel Trasher vom Flughafen abgeholt, Dolohow kennt sich mit Narbe auf Trashers Wange aus, genau wie Bill, Sev hat Tonks seine Kobra "geliehen" xxx istina_

_ps: genre horror, rating m...nur mal wieder dran erinner *muhahahaha*  
_

**********

„Severus, wie viele Sachen verheimlichst du eigentlich vor mir... so nur ganz grob geschätzt?", frage ich meinen _Liebsten_, der sich gerade aus Trashers Geist zurück zieht.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", antwortet er schlicht und schließt die Platzwunde seines Patienten.

Ich reiße ihn wütend an seinem Arm zu mir herum. „Verarschen kann ich mich ganz gut selber!" Nicke zu der auffälligen Narbe auf Trashers Gesicht. „Und seit wann verdammt nochmal kennt sich ausgerechnet Dolohow mit Muggelindianern aus? Wieso weihst du mich nicht ein? Ist dein Todesserkumpel ranghöher als deine eigene Frau?!"_ Man tut das gut, die Wut raus zu lassen! _

Sev schüttelt meine Hand ab, widmet sich wieder seinem Patienten und ignoriert mich einfach. Gerade als ich zu neuen Ausbrüchen ansetzen will, klopft jemand zaghaft an die Tür.

„Ja?!", fauche ich und Hermine kommt herein geschlüpft.

„Oh, Hi... was ist passiert? Wieso weinst du?", frage ich und sie wirft sich schluchzend in meine Arme. _Gott, immer dieses emotionale Gryffindorgetue!_

„Ich wurde gefeuert. Die haben mich raus geschmissen... mein Stipendium... alles weg... ich darf nicht mehr studieren...", schluchzt sie an meiner Schulter. Ich sehe Severus an, der seltsamerweise lächelt.

„Jetzt heul nicht so rum, Sev ist ja wohl viel eher in der Lage, dir was bei zu bringen, ich glaube kaum das dieses fette Walross-"

„Das reicht. Du solltest sie jetzt zurück schicken", unterbricht er mich.

_Wie doof kann man eigentlich sein?!_

„Zurück? Hast du nicht zugehört? Sie hat´s versaut! Ihr Spionageauftrag ist hinfällig", keife ich ihn an und lenke meine Wut zurück zum ehemaligen Potteranhängsel.

„Was war dein Problem, gab es zu wenig Welten zu retten in-"

„Nymphadora! Ich meinte nicht Hermine! Schick augenblicklich die Kobra zurück! Sofort!"

Sehe ihn verdattert an. Er nimmt meinen Arm, drückt mir meinen Zauberstab in die Hand und dirigiert ihn auf mein Mal.

„Der Spruch lautet Redominus."

_Ach so ist das! Muss grinsen._

„Der kobralose Snape fühlt sich also einsam, ja?", höhne ich und richte meinen Zauberstab auf ihn. „Du kannst es nicht ertragen, mal ausnahmsweise nicht die Kontrolle zu haben, oder,_ Schatz_?" _Den entgeisterten Blick Hermines kann man einfach nur genießen!_

Snape verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und sieht mich konzentriert an. „Ich kann sie auch zurück holen, aber das könnte sehr ... _unangenehm_ für dich werden. Schick sie zurück. _Sofort_!"

Aah, sein Name auf meinem Hals flammt auf und brennt sich erneut in meine Haut.

„Ach ja? Dann hol sie doch! Weißt du, ich bin inzwischen einiges gewöhnt. Ich kann was aushalten! Ich bin bei weitem nicht so empfindlich, wie du mich einschätzt, Snape!"

„Es wäre sehr viel einfacher, wenn du mir gehorchen würdest", meint er und dieses bescheuerte, affektierte Grinsen ziert sein Gesicht. „Ich möchte dir nicht unnötig weh tun."

„Pft, darf ich vorstellen, Snape, der Menschenfreund! Als wenn dich das wirklich kümmern würde! Ich kann körperliche Schmerzen ganz gut weg stecken, Snape, das was du meiner Seele antust, hinterlässt viel größere Narben! Wieso bin ich dir so wenig wert? Wieso darf ich deinen grandiosen Masterplan nicht erfahren? Hast du Angst, ich könnte Fehler finden? Find dich endlich damit ab, selbst DU bist nicht perfekt!!" Muss lachen. „Ich meine, sieh dich doch mal um! Du glaubst immer noch, du hast alles im Griff! Du hast nicht mal deine sogenannten Anhänger im Griff! Raluca vergreift sich an Fleur, Dolohow an deinem hochgeschätzten Experten, dein Plan, Hogwarts oder das Ministerium zu bespitzeln ist schief gelaufen, denn deine allwissende Spionin hat sich feuern lassen! Der einzige, der vielleicht ein bisschen Licht ins Dunkel hätte bringen können, war Croaker, aber, was war noch mit ihm... Ach ja: DU hast ihn aus Versehen gekillt! Vielleicht ist es gar nicht mal schlecht, wenn ich eine Weile die Zügel in die Hand nehme!"

Sein Grinsen erlischt. „Du beweist gerade, dass dies wohl die denkbar schlechteste Option wäre, Nymphadora." Er starrt auf seinen Namen.

Das Brennen meines Halses weitet sich aus, meine Schulter und der gesamte linke Arm schmerzen. Die beiden Kobras schnappen wütend nacheinander, anscheinend versucht meine, Snapes zu verscheuchen, doch seine ist natürlich sehr viel stärker.

„Ich befehle es dir ein letzten Mal. Schick sie zurück!"

Die Schmerzen des Deditios treiben mir Tränen in die Augen. Sev tritt vor mich und nimmt mein Gesicht in seine warmen Hände. „Nymphadora. Bitte."

Ich schluchze auf, nicke einmal und richte meinen Stab auf unsere kämpfenden Kobras.

„Redominus!"

Der Fluch schlägt mit voller Wucht in meinen Arm ein und die Kobra kehrt zurück nach Hause. Kaum ist sie in Sevs Körper angekommen, werden meine Knie weich. Ich sinke halb zu Boden, Sev fängt mich auf und drückt mich fest an sich. Mein ganzer Körper zittert vor Anstrengung, mein Schädel dröhnt.

„Was machst du? Ich hab doch gehorcht!", frage ich kraftlos, denn der Deditio hört nicht auf mich zu bestrafen..

„Nein. Das ist der schmerzliche Verlust der Kobra."

Ich lege meinen Kopf zurück und suche seinen Blick.

„Was war mit mir? Ich war so unglaublich wütend... Das hat sich so ähnlich angefühlt wie damals, als du mir deinen Stab geliehen hast. Wie hältst du all dieser dunklen Magie stand? Ich war so zornig... so zynisch... so...wie das größte... "

„Arschloch? Allerdings!", schaltet sich Hermine ein.

Ich drehe mich zu ihr um und streiche eine Tränenspur auf ihrer Wange weg. „Es tut mir Leid! Ich hab gar nicht registriert, was ich sage!"

Hermine drückt tröstend meine Schulter und sieht hoch zu Sev. „Jetzt verstehe ich wenigstens, warum mein ehemaliger Zaubertrankprofessor immer so schlecht gelaunt war", meint sie und wischt ihre restlichen Tränen selber weg.

„Geht hinunter. Ich komme gleich nach. Ich versetze ihn nur noch in einen Heilschlaf", sagt Severus, ich nicke, hake mich bei Hermine unter und geh mit ihr in die Küche.

*****

Dobby serviert gerade den Carrows, Nott und Bill Schokoladenkuchen während Dolohow etwas abseits steht und Nott beobachtet.

Als Bill Hermine erkennt, springt er auf. „Was ist passiert?", fragt er einigermaßen bestürzt.

„Sie musste die Schule verlassen. Warum eigentlich?" Hab sie vor lauter Ego-Trip noch gar nicht danach gefragt...

Hermine schnäuzt sich geräuschvoll in ihr Taschentuch, Dobby reicht ihr mit sorgenvollem Blick einen Whisky. „Hogwarts ist jetzt endgültig in der Hand des Ministeriums. Dein Bruder ist jetzt Direktor", antwortet sie schniefend.

„Percy ist Direktor?!", rufe ich.

„Das war zu erwarten", meint der lautlos herein kommende Severus und stellt sich wie immer neben den Herd.

„Aber sie studiert doch nicht in Hogwarts", erinnere ich.

„Nein, aber ich bin mittlerweile im praktischen Jahr, Tonks. Ich war eigentlich Professor Slughorns Assistentin."

_Pft, fragt sich, wer da was von wem lernen kann._

„Und warum sollte er dich raus schmeißen?", frage ich weiter.

Sie holt tief Luft. „Ich weiß nicht, er kam plötzlich rein, packte mich am Ärmel und sagte, ich soll meine Sachen nehmen und dahin gehen, wo ich hin gehöre."

Neben mir nimmt nun Antonin Platz und neigt seinen Kopf leicht in Richtung Nott, der völlig unbeeindruckt mehrere Stücke des Kuchens verspeist. Severus sieht kurz zu seinem langjährigen Freund und nickt dann kaum merklich. Aus mir unerklärlichen Gründen richten sich die feinen Härchen meiner Unterarme auf.

„Was glaubt er denn, wo du hin gehörst?", fragt Bill und nimmt tröstend Hermines Hand.

Sie sieht sich um und steckt schließlich ihr Taschentuch ein. „Na zu euch."

Alecto und ihr Bruder brechen unvermittelt in schallendes Gelächter aus, Nott hält sich seinen vom heftigen Lachen wackelnden Bauch. Einzig Dolohow schweigt.

„Ihr zweifelt also an meinem Urteilsvermögen?", fragt Severus gelassen und schlagartig herrscht unangenehme Ruhe. Die unmittelbar von hochgradiger Nervosität abgelöst wird.

„Nein, Herr, natürlich nicht... wir dachten nur...", stammelt Amycus.

„Denken gehört nun wirklich nicht zu euren Stärken, Amycus. Das könnt ihr getrost Hermine überlassen. Ihre Vorschläge haben mir bisher schon sehr viel weiter geholfen, als deine es jemals könnten", antwortet Severus und setzt sich demonstrativ Hermine gegenüber, die ihn dankbar anlächelt.

Amycus lächelt schon lange nicht mehr. Die Art und Weise, wie er die junge Frau anstarrt, beschert mir einiges an Unbehagen.

„Wieso sollte er dich mit UNS in Verbindung bringen?", frage ich, um die Spannung zu entschärfen.

Dolohow räuspert sich. „Der Minister ist erstaunlich gut informiert, findest du nicht auch, Nott?", fragt er und Nott verschluckt sich prompt an einem Krümel. Alec klopft ihm kräftig auf den Rücken, bis er wieder frei atmen kann.

„Was interessiert DER mich?", faucht Nott und spuckt eine Mischung aus Speichel, Sputum und Schokoladentorte quer über den Tisch.

Severus lehnt sich gelassen nach hinten, während Dobby schnell den Tisch abwischt.

„Ich möchte, auch wenn dies arrogant klingen mag, behaupten, dass ich mich mit … sagen wir Geheimniskrämerei auskenne, meinst du nicht auch?", beginnt er und Nott sieht sich Hilfe suchend um. Komischerweise sind alle Anwesenden überaus fasziniert von Dobbys Putzkünsten...

„Du hingegen glücklicherweise nicht."

Notts Adamsapfel bewegt sich schnell rauf und runter. „Herr, ich... ich kann Euch nicht folgen", stottert er und umklammert seine Kuchengabel.

Severus steht auf und richtet einfach nur seinen Zeigefinger auf Nott, der sofort anfängt zu zittern.

„Es wird angenommen, zauberstabloses Legilimentieren sei unmöglich. Ich würde diese These gerne widerlegen, allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass damals bei meinen ersten Schritten als Legilimentor meine... Testpersonen hinterher auf den Stand eines Kleinkindes zurück versetzt wurden. Es erforderte einiges an Übung, die Erinnerungen eines Gedächtnisses nur zu lesen, statt die Person dauerhaft darin gefangen zu halten. Aber, es hat schließlich jeder einmal klein angefangen, ich werde mit der Zeit besser werden."

Er zeigt nun auf Notts schweißbedeckte Stirn und kneift konzentriert seine Augen zusammen. Nott hat den Kopf weg gedreht und seine Augen geschlossen. Antonin erhebt sich geschmeidig und bringt sich auf ein Nicken von Sev lautlos hinter Nott, der so heftig zittert, dass seine Kuchengabel auf dem Tisch klappert. Plötzlich lacht Severus höhnisch auf.

„Nein, ich sollte meine Kräfte für den Muggel aufheben. Er ist bedeutend wichtiger, als du", meint Sev dann und Nott öffnet zögerlich seine Augen. Sev nimmt sich nun auch ein Stück Kuchen. Gerade als Nott sich entspannt, nickt Sev noch einmal Dolohow zu und der reißt den halb zu Tode erschrockenen Nott am Kragen hoch aus dem Stuhl.

Er wirft ihn gegen die Küchentür und etwas in Notts Brust bricht hörbar.

„Langsam, Antonin. Du bist etwas aus der Übung, wie mir scheint. Nimm ihn mit runter. Und lass dir ruhig Zeit."

Auf Dolohows Gesicht spiegelt sich eindeutig Vorfreude, als er den jammernden, flehenden Nott vor sich her in den Flur stößt.

„Was... was macht er mit ihm?", fragt Hermine unsicher.

„Auch ein Profi wie Dolohow muss ab und zu trainieren", meint Sev lässig und acciot eine Tasse Kaffee.

Es knallt und scheppert im Flur, ein gewisser Hausmeister stürmt in die Küche und lässt sich wütend auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Lass mich raten, du bist arbeitslos", vermute ich und Draco sieht mich erstaunt an.

„Woher weißt du?" Sein Blick wandert zu der verheulten Hermine.

Severus stellt seine Tasse auf die Spüle und winkt ab. „Es läuft alles nach Plan."

„Wie schön für dich!", knurre ich und ernte entgeisterte Gesichter.

Sev sieht mich kurz an und disappariert lautlos.

„Er...er verschwindet ohne Zauberstab?!", bemerkt Alecto und starrt Sevs leere Stelle mit offenem Mund an.

„Ja, Alec..hervorragend beobachtet!!", knurre ich sie an und deute Hermine, mir zu folgen. Wir gehen beide hoch in unsere improvisierte Krankenstation zu Trasher.

Er schläft tief, offenbar träumt er, denn seine Lider bewegen sich auffallend schnell.

Ich schnappe mir sein Handgelenk und taste nach seinem Puls. Sein Herz rast.

„Er ist also der Experte?", fragt Hermine verwundert.

„Ja, Dolohow hat ihn geschockt, nachdem Trasher ihn angesprungen hat."

„Er hat Dolohow angesprungen??", fragt sie entgeistert.

„Er mag ein Experte sein, aber er hat keine Ahnung, wie das hier abläuft, hier in der magischen Gesellschaft."

„Aber wie kann einer, der nicht mal zaubern kann, ein Experte für Flüche und Bannmale werden?"

Ich zeige auf die hässliche Narbe, die, weil sein Kopf auf der linken Seite liegt, nicht richtig zu erkennen ist.

Hermines Mund klappt auf, sie geht zu ihm hin, nimmt seinen Kopf in die Hände und dreht ihn behutsam herum.

„Wow. Das ist ein Saturnzeichen. Ich hab noch nie ein so frisch aussehendes gesehen. Na ja eigentlich hab ich noch nie eins gesehen, ich kenne es eigentlich nur aus Büchern...", meint sie.

„Du interessierst dich für Astrologie? Ich dachte das wäre dir zu viel Spinnerei."

„Nein, DAS habe ich in Muggelbüchern über... Teufelsanbetung gesehen...", murmelt sie und will die Narbe mit dem Finger nachzeichnen.

„Warte! Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich glaube Dolohow hat sehr viel Respekt davor. Und Sachen, die DER respektiert, sind mir irgendwie nicht... geheuer...", erkläre ich zögernd.

„Ähm, also dieses Zeichen hat definitiv eine Bedeutung in der magischen Welt, bzw. in der Dunklen Kunst. Ich glaube kaum, dass Dolohow an den Muggelteufel glaubt", meint sie.

„Nein, das glaub ich auch nicht, aber wenn das Muggeljenseits gar nicht das ist, was wir uns vorstellen, ist auch der Teufel vielleicht nur eine...Umschreibung für jemand anderen." Merlin, wo sind wir da nur rein geraten...

Sev materialisiert sich neben Trashers Bett und kippt ihm einen Trank in den halb geöffneten Mund.

„Kann es sein, dass du heimlich trainierst, Schatz?", frage ich gespielt verärgert, denn er hat wieder keinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Er lächelt mich schelmisch an. „Das ist nicht allein mein Verdienst, die Macht der Kobra verstärkt meine Magie. Nur wenn du es mithilfe der Runen schaffst, die Kobra zu zähmen, kannst du ihre Stärken nutzen und ihre Schwächen ausgleichen", erklärt er mit verdienter Arroganz und wendet sich wieder dem aufwachenden Muggel zu.

„Dann passen Sie auf, dass auch wirklich nur Ihre Magie verstärkt wird", murmelt Trasher und richtet sich vorsichtig auf. Er ist im Sitzen genauso groß, wie ich im Stehen.

„Nymphadora, dass ist DeRay Trasher, freiberuflicher Berater in antropologischen und ethnologischen Fragen aller Art. Zumindest ist es das, was auf seiner Website steht. Mister Trasher, meine Frau Nymphadora." DeRay streckt seine riesige Hand aus und ich ergreife sie herzlich.

„Wir kennen uns schon ein wenig", meint er und sein Blick wandert hoch zu meinen Haaren.

„Oh, mögen sie pink nicht?", frage ich und lass mein Haar genauso blauschwarz und nur wenige Zentimeter kurz werden, wie seines.

Er streicht mir sofort begeistert über die Stoppeln.

„Sie sind ein Metamorphmagus! Unfassbar, dass ich das mal zu Gesicht bekomme. Ich suche schon seit Ewigkeiten ein Exemplar, habe aber noch nie eines gefunden", meint er fasziniert und ich bekomme wieder lange Haare. Und rote...

„Ein Exemplar? Sagen Sie Bescheid, wann ich mich unter Ihr Mikroskop legen soll", keife ich und Trasher steht auf. Er legt seine Pranken auf meine Schultern und ich kann nur hoffen, dass er mich nicht durch den Boden drückt.

„Ich bitte Sie um Verzeihung. Ich bin etwas... überwältigt. Ich neige zu verstärktem Enthusiasmus, wenn ich auf etwas so Besonderes gestoßen bin."

Er lächelt so charmant wie es ihm mit dieser Narbe möglich ist.

„So etwas Besonderes, wie Sie, Misses Snape."

Boa, haben Muggel auch ein Slytherinhaus??

„Sie können mich ruhig Tonks nennen, Sir. Misses Snape ist etwas ungewohnt. Und wehe Sie sagen Lady Snape!", drohe ich mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

„Sie haben aristokratische Ahnen?", fragt er verwundert und setzt sich wieder aufs Bett.

„Ja, schon... irgendwie...aber das ist nicht der Grund, manche könnten versucht sein, mich so zu nennen, weil..."

Es klopft und zeitgleich öffnet Raluca die Tür.

„Die Veela möchte dich sprechen, Mylord", unterbricht sie mich und betrachtet neugierig unseren Gast. Raluca schüttelt Trasher die Hand, der sie irgendwie skeptisch ansieht.

„Sie haben eine Veela in ihrem Team?", fragt er dann mit irgendwie angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck.

Dann schüttelt er sich demonstrativ und fährt sich durch die kurzen Haare.

„Was haben Sie gegen Veelas?", frage ich grinsend.

„Ich hab was gegen Frauen, die Ihre Anziehungskraft dazu benutzen, Männer zu unterwerfen", sagt er leise und sieht wieder zu Raluca.

Diese dreht sich rum und geht zurück in den Flur.

„Gute Wahl, Meister, er riecht gut", raunt sie im vorbeigehen.

Muss fast lachen über Trashers verständnislosen Blick. Als ich ihn aufklären will, schüttelt Sev seinen Kopf und schickt uns hinaus.

In der Tür beschwört er eine Uniform für den Experten und ordnet an, dass er sich umgezogen unten einfinden soll.

Trashers Augen ziehen sich ein wenig zusammen.

„Ich lass mich nicht so gerne herum kommandieren von Leuten, von denen ich nicht weiß, ob sie meinen Respekt verdient haben."

Ich trete wieder ein und stelle mich lächelnd vor Sev.

„Das was Dolohow mit Ihnen gemacht hat, beherrschen Zweitklässler. Und mein Mann ist so etwas wie ein Professor Doktor Doktor Doktor Doktor..."

„Ja, schon gut, ich kapiere ziemlich schnell. Ich werde mich fügen", meint Trasher brummend.

*******

Als wir diesmal runter kommen, lümmeln einige unserer Gäste im Wohnzimmer herum. Sev begibt sich ebenfalls hinein, Hermine, Trasher, der unaufhörlich sein schwarzes, magisch versilbertes Hemd bewundert und ich folgen ihm und verteilen uns auch auf die übrigen Sitzgelegenheiten.

Draco räuspert sich laut, die halb dösenden Carrows schrecken hoch und setzen sich anständig hin.

Sämtliche Augen sind auf den riesigen Indianer geheftet, der sich neben Alec auf ihrer Armlehne nieder lässt. Sie erdolcht ihn förmlich mit Blicken und verlässt angewidert ihren Sessel.

Trasher sieht ihr unbeeindruckt hinterher und zuckt schließlich mit den Schultern. Dann lässt er sich in die Kuhle, die sie mit ihrem nicht ganz so zarten Hintern ins Polster gedrückt hat, während Alecto nun mangels anderer Möglichkeiten stehen bleiben muss.

Sev neigt verärgert seinen Kopf ein wenig nach links und funkelt sie mit stechendem Blick an.

Ihre Impulsübertragung im Oberstübchen scheint heute besser als gewöhnlich zu funktionieren, denn sie geht zögernd zu Trashers Sessel zurück und hockt sich nun an seiner statt auf die Lehne.

„Wie ihr sehen könnt, hat unsere muntere Gesellschaft Zuwachs bekommen. Das ist Professor Trasher, er ist Experte für alles was auch nur entfernt mit Bannflüchen zu tun hat. Ich hoffe, durch seine Hilfe die Banne von Castelul Bran zumindest so weit zu schwächen, dass sich wenigstens Raluca Zutritt verschaffen kann", beginnt Sev und Trasher sieht grübelnd zur schönen Fürstennichte.

Amycus hebt seine linke Hand, wie ein gut erzogener Schüler.

„Verzeiht, Herr, aber ich verstehe nicht, wie so ...", er sucht das richtige Wort, "..._etwas_ Experte für MAGISCHES werden kann?"

Ich kann die gleiche Frage in den Gesichtern der anderen erkennen, auch wenn sie es vielleicht anders formuliert hätten...

Sev gibt durch einen Wink die Frage an Trasher weiter, der aufsteht und im Zimmer umher läuft. Schließlich bleibt er so stehen, dass alle uneingeschränkt das Zeichen auf seiner Wange sehen können. Sieht aus wie ein umgedrehtes Kreuz mit Sichel am unteren Ende.

„Ich bin nicht der Erste meines Stammes, der sich mit Schwarzmagiern verbündet", erklärt er leise.

„Dann haben die Ihnen das Saturnzeichen angehext?", fragt Hermine neugierig, und Trasher scheint ein wenig beunruhigt.

„Sie liest gern", erkläre ich und Draco schnaubt belustigt auf.

Trasher verschränkt wie ein Häuptling aus einem B-Movie seine Arme vor der mächtigen Brust und starrt Severus an.

„Sie hätten mir ruhig schreiben können, dass Ihr Team sich mit diesem abscheulichen Fluch auskennt, Mister Snape. Dann hätte ich mir nämlich diese kräftezehrende Reise ersparen können", knurrt er Sev an und fast alle halten ihre Stäbe griffbereit. Sev gebietet ruhig zu bleiben. Ganz schön mutig, den mächtigsten Magier in seinem eigenen Umfeld anzugiften...oder ganz schön doof...

Severus geht einen Schritt auf ihn zu, Trasher hebt seinen Kopf ein wenig und spannt seine Arme an. Er ist ein ganzes Stück größer als Sev und fast doppelt so breit, doch Sev strahlt eindeutig mehr Macht aus.

„Das war Ihre Idee, sich uns anzuschließen. Mir hätte auch eine Nachricht von Ihnen mit Antworten auf meine Fragen gereicht, Trasher", antwortet Severus.

Dolohow steht plötzlich im Türrahmen und funkelt den Muggel an, der aussieht, als wolle er Sev gerne k.o. schlagen.

Sev dreht langsam seinen Kopf zu Antonin, dieser nickt einfach und verschwindet wieder nach unten.

Seit wann kommunizieren die zwei nur noch telepathisch?

„Ich glaube Ihnen ist nicht ganz klar, mit wem genau Sie es hier zu tun haben. Vielleicht ist ein wenig Realität ganz hilfreich. Ich habe vor kurzem angeordnet, dass meine Leute voneinander lernen sollen. Bevor Sie Ihre Kenntnisse einbringen, sollten wir_ Schwarzmagier_ vielleicht zuerst die unsrigen demonstrieren. Mitkommen! Alle!", befiehlt er, ruft sogar nach Bill und Neville und folgt dann Antonin. _Hmchrm...Bill macht jetzt auch mit?_

Als Sev die Kellertür öffnet, können wir Nott leise schluchzen und jammern hören. Mir ist eigentlich nicht so unbedingt danach, hier unterrichtet zu werden... in was auch immer... Die Carrows hüpfen fast schon freudig die Treppe herunter, Draco schon etwas zögerlicher, Raluca rümpft ihre feine Nase, Hermine ist so blass geworden, dass sie jeden Moment umfallen könnte, klammert sich rechts an Nevilles und links an Dracos Arm, der es sich erstaunlicherweise gefallen lässt.

Trasher betrachtet neugierig die Sammlung verschiedener Instrumente aus Sevs Labor in Hogwarts, die auf einem Metalltisch ausgebreitet liegen.

In der Mitte steht eine kleine Holzschachtel, die sich ab und zu minimal bewegt, offenbar wohnt da irgendetwas drin... Nicht nur ich muss schlucken. Severus tritt neben Antonin, der eine Art Schutzkittel und Drachenhauthandschuhe trägt, die normalerweise Tränkebrauer, die mit hochgiftigen, instabilen Zutaten arbeiten, benutzen.

Sev beschwört aus dem Nichts eine durchsichtige Schutzwand herauf und Klappstühle für alle. Und ein paar Spuckeimer.

Oh Gott...

„Ich will, dass ihr eure Gefühle ausblendet und das ganze hier rein... wissenschaftlich betrachtet", erklärt er und alle nicken mehr oder weniger deutlich.

Nun lässt er einen glänzenden Silberdolch in seine Hand schweben und lehnt sich vorne an den Tisch. Nott, der nackt mit magischen Ketten gefesselt an der hinteren Wand hängt, stöhnt gequält auf.

„Wie weit bist du voran gekommen?", fragt Sev Dolohow, der Nott mit unverhohlenem Ekel betrachtet.

„Er hat gestanden. Schon vor Stufe 1", antwortet er angewidert von so wenig Durchhaltevermögen. Die Carrows lachen ihren einstigen Kollegen lautstark aus. „Schon vor Stufe 1?!"

Eine Hand neben mir streckt sich schülermäßig in die Luft.

„Ähm, verzeiht unsere Untodesserhaftigkeit, kann einer eventuell diese Stufen erläutern?", fragt Raluca und Hermine sieht aus, als könnte sie einen Notizblock brauchen.

„Mit den Jahren haben Antonin und ich ein ausgeklügeltes System erarbeitet, JEDEN zum Reden zu bringen", erklärt Sev mit dieser ruhigen Stimme, die bei mir immer Gänsehaut verursacht.

„Man beginnt mit Stufe Null, die Ruhigstellung des Empfängers und entfernt sämtliche Kleidungsstücke, manuell oder magisch, je nachdem, welche Methode der Ausführende bevorzugt. Da ich nicht gerne Unrat berühre, bevorzuge ich die magische Methode, Antonin arbeitet in dieser Stufe manuell. Was erfahrungsgemäß um einiges demütigender ist."

„Aber du könntest ein Geständnis auch einfach durch Legilimentieren oder Veritaserum bekommen, oder?", frage ich zögerlich.

Sowohl Sev als auch Dolohow schütteln kurz ihren Kopf.

„Es gibt nicht viele Legilimentoren, Herrin", erklärt Dolohow. „Und wir höherrangigen Todesser sind dank Eures Mannes immun gegen das Serum. Ministeriumsmethoden greifen nicht bei jemandem wie Nott."

„Er ist immun gegen Euer Serum? Aber mir habt Ihr damals gesagt, dass das nicht möglich ist, wegen der starken Nebenwirkungen einer längeren Einnahme", beschwert sich Alecto bei Sev.

Dolohow lacht kurz auf. „Ich sagte, nur die Hochrangigen wurden immunisiert, Alecto. Was hättest DU schon ausplaudern können."

Alecto setzt zu einer Erwiderung an, doch Sevs ungeduldiger Wink lässt sie sofort verstummen.

„Zur Stufe Null gehört außerdem, dem Gefangenen zu zeigen, mit was man an ihm zu arbeiten gedenkt. Nicht wenige haben bei diesem Anblick", er deutet mit dem Silberdolch auf die Werkzeuge auf dem Tisch, „ihre dunkelsten Geheimnisse offenbart. Dann gibt man ihm ein wenig Bedenkzeit, er soll sich überlegen, ob das was er verheimlicht, solche Qualen wert ist."

Er nickt wieder Dolohow zu. „Er ist der Meinung, dass Eure Macht nicht lange andauern wird und, dass es deswegen nur vernünftig sei, für sein Leben nach Eurer Herrschaft vorzusorgen."

Sev sieht überrascht zu Nott, seine Aura flammt kurz auf und Nott winselt lauter.

„Ich kenne dich schon sehr lange, Nott, aber mir ist nie aufgefallen, wie naiv du bist", lacht Sev nun höhnisch auf. „Du hintergehst uns alle, spionierst mich aus, für was? Was glaubst du, können DIE dir bieten? Straffreiheit? Wohl kaum. Ein neues Leben, irgendwo in Ruhe und Harmonie? Wie widerlich gewöhnlich. Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ausgerechnet DIE ihre Versprechen einhalten?", fragt er mit eiskalter Stimme und nähert sich dem nun ungehemmt schluchzenden Nott. „Doch. Genau das hast du. Das ist Hochverrat, Nott. Ich sollte dich einfach töten und deinen rückgratlosen Körper entsorgen."

Er dreht sich um und greift nach der Schachtel, öffnet sie und lässt seinen Gefangenen einen Blick hinein werfen. „Weißt du, was das ist?", fragt Sev und Nott schüttelt einmal seinen Kopf. „Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Mal sehen, wer es weiß."

Er krempelt seine Ärmel bis über die Ellenbogen hoch, greift in die Schachtel und nimmt einen kleinen, dünnen... äh Wurm heraus, der sich sofort um seinen nackten Unterarm wickelt.

Raluca springt so schnell auf, dass ihr Stuhl klappernd umfällt und drückt sich an die Wand. Sie hält Sev abwehrend ihre Hände entgegen und scheint mir leicht panisch zu sein.

„Noch jemand? Miss Neunmalklug?", fragt Sev und Hermine schüttelt ihre buschige Mähne.

„Wenn du ihn kurz vorbereiten würdest, Antonin, so lange erkläre ich unseren... Schülern, was sie bzw. ihn erwartet."

Dolohow nickt und sucht ein paar gruselige Sachen auf dem Tisch zusammen, während Sev sich uns nähert und hinter unsere Abschirmung tritt.  
Dolohow drückt Nott einen Trichter in die Hand und befiehlt ihm, diesen fest zu halten. Dann schließt er einen langen, etwa daumendicken Schlauch daran an. Nott starrt ungläubig auf seine linke Hand und den etwa in Schulterhöhe gehaltenen Trichter, wagt es aber nicht, in los zu lassen.

Sev nähert sich uns mit diesem komischen Wurm und lässt uns der Reihe nach einen Blick darauf werfen.

Er ist etwa so lang wie Sevs Unterarm, graubraun gemustert und nun kann ich auch erkennen, warum ihn Sev hinterm Kopf gepackt hält, wie eine bissige Giftschlange. Der Wurm hat ein kreisrundes Maul, in dem sich hunderte, rasiermesserscharfe Zähnchen aneinanderreihen. Auch an einigen Stellen seines glitschigen Körpers befinden sich solche Zähnchen, die während der Wurm sich versucht aus Sevs Griff zu winden, langsam aber sicher seinen ganzen Arm blutig kratzen.

„Was zum Teufel ist das?", frage ich mit kraftloser Stimme, denn Dolohow schiebt gerade das andere Ende des Schlauchs in Notts Darmausgang.

„Das ist ein Misol", meint Sev lässig und mir wird übel.

„DAS ist ein Misol? Danach hast du mich doch untersucht, nachdem... Oh Mann. Das kannst du nicht tun, Severus. Du hast doch dein Geständnis, wieso ihn weiter quälen?!"

Sev sieht mich verwundert an. „Nicht doch, Nymphadora. DAS ist doch kein Verhör mehr", sagt er und lächelt unglaublich fies. Also er kann echt gruselig sein, wenn er will...

„Sondern?", frage ich, während Dolohow eine Kanne mit Flüssigkeit füllt.

„Das ist bereits die Bestrafung", antwortet Sev einfach und geht zurück zu Dolohow.

Trasher lehnt sich nach vorne. „Was ist das für ein Tier, Misol... habe ich noch nie gehört."

Da Sev mit seinem glitschigen Freund wieder hinter dem Schirm ist, nimmt Raluca wieder auf ihrem Stuhl Platz und klärt alle auf.

„Das ist eine Kreatur aus meiner Heimat. Man kann es überall auf dem Wirt aufsetzen, es sucht sich seinen Weg durch eine Körperöffnung und frisst sich durch das Fleisch. Es wächst dabei so lange, bis es den gesamten Körper des Wirtes ausfüllt, verpuppt sich dann und durchbricht die Hülle", erklärt sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Es verpuppt sich? Das heißt, DAS da wird...was... ein Schmetterling?!", frage ich entgeistert.

Raluca schüttelt heftig ihren Kopf. „Nein. Es verpuppt sich zu einem Mantisfera. Ein grausamer tagaktiver Jäger, der seine in Bäumen schlafende Opfer aufspürt, sie mit einem hochpotenten Gift lähmt, ihnen die die Füße absäbelt und sie, nachdem sie wie Steine zu Boden gefallen sind, frisst."

Okay, wenn ich in Bäumen schlafen würde... oh Mann...

„Mantisfera? Waren die nicht die Vorlage für die Viecher in ´Starship Troopers´?", fragt Trasher grübelnd, wird aber von einem platschenden Geräusch wieder zu unseren Lehrern gelenkt.

„Halt ihn gefälligst gerade!", donnert Dolohow seinen Gefangenen an, Nott hat den Trichter so schief gehalten, dass Dolohow die Hälfte des Wassers daneben gekippt hat.

„...tut so weh!", jammert Nott, hält aber den Trichter wieder hoch und Dolohow kippt erneut Flüssigkeit hinein. Notts Leib wölbt sich merklich vor, offenbar hat Dolohow den Schlauch so in ihm verstöpselt, dass er gezwungen ist, die ganze Brühe zu halten.

„Je sauberer der Wirt ist, umso wohler fühlt sich ein Misol in seiner Behausung", unterbricht Sev das angespannte Schweigen, was uns ein wenig zusammen zucken lässt. Dolohow trocknet seine Hände ab und kommt genau wie Sev wieder zu uns durch den Schutzschirm.

„Nicht zu lange warten, sonst kollabiert er wegen des starken Drucks auf die Bauchschlagader", erklärt Sev nun und Nott fängt an, heftig zu schwitzen. Sev beobachtet ihn genau, als Nott kurz davor ist, in Ohnmacht zu fallen, wedelt Severus mit der freien Hand und die gesamte Apparatur löst sich in Luft auf. Jetzt wird mir klar, warum beide zu uns gekommen sind, denn Nott läuft eine hellbraune Mischung aus Salzwasser, wie Dolohow erklärt und... ähm... Vedauungsabfall die Beine runter, begleitet von widerlich blubbernden Geräuschen und bestimmt bestialischem Gestank. Nott ist nun doch kollabiert, Sev beseitigt die Sauerei mit einem erneuten Wink seiner freien Hand, Dolohow geht zurück und kippt Nott eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht.

Er kommt wieder zu sich und starrt mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen seinen Herrn an, der sich ihm langsam nähert. Severus setzt das Misol etwas unterhalb von Notts Bauchnabel auf den zitternden Körper, das Vieh krallt sich mit seinen Körperzähnchen in dessen Haut und Sev stellt sich neben Dolohow, der das Misol genauso fasziniert betrachtet, wie Trasher.

Es beginnt südwärts zu kriechen, wickelt sich mangels Halt um Notts Penis, dessen Schreie immer tierischer klingen, immerhin bewegt das Biest sich wie eine Raupe, heißt, schiebt seinen Körper zusammen, hakt sich mit den Zähnchen in die Haut, stößt mit dem Kopf voran nach vorne, beißt sich fest und zieht schließlich die Haut tief einritzend den restlichen Körper hinterher.

Jetzt hat es die Öffnung der Eichel gefunden und versucht einzudringen. Am End der Stuhlreihe poltert es, Amycus ist bewusstlos herunter gefallen.

Muss absurderweise fast lachen, alle männlichen "Schüler" um mich herum haben die Beine übereinander geschlagen und ihre Hände schützend in den Schoß gelegt.

Nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen, die enge Öffnung mithilfe der Mundwerkzeuge zu erweitern, entschließt sich das Vieh einen anderen Eingang zu suchen und kriecht zwischen Notts Beinen nach hinten. Als es einen größeren Eingang gefunden hat, versucht Nott sich verzweifelt aus den Ketten zu befreien, schreit immer lauter, schriller, entsetzter.

Hermine hat längst nach meiner Hand gegriffen, Neville ist viel viel blasser als Draco jemals war und Bill sieht immer wieder verängstigt zwischen Sev und Dolohow hin und her. Selbst Alecto macht die Show längst nicht mehr so viel Spaß, wie zu Beginn, zumindest sieht sie aus, als hätte sie ein bisschen Angst vor Sev bekommen.

„Snape, töte ihn doch wenigstens!", brüllt Bill Sev an, Dolohow kommt schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu und Bill erbleicht noch mehr.

„Ich habe noch drei da drin, Weasley, aber wahrscheinlich würden sie dein verseuchtes Fleisch nicht einmal anrühren", höhnt Dolohow und ich kann genau sehen, dass Trasher gerne mehr über Bills Fleisch wissen würde.

Sev greift nach dem noch aus Nott heraus hängenden Ende des Misols und spritzt ihm eine hellgrüne Flüssigkeit. Es bohrt sich sofort tiefer in Nott und ist schließlich von außen gar nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Der Prozess dauert normalerweise drei volle Tage, dieser appetitanregende Trank sollte es erheblich beschleunigen", erklärt er so sachlich, als rede er über Pflanzendünger.

„Oh Gott", flüstert Hermine und zerquetscht meine Hand. Ich folge ihrem Blick und erkenne eine schlangenartige Bewegung in Notts Unterleib. Aus seinem Anus tropft mittlerweile unaufhörlich hellrotes Blut, genau wie aus der Harnröhre, sowohl die Mundwerkzeuge, als auch die Körperzähnchen müssen gewaltigen Schaden da drin anrichten.

Wenigstens ist es still, denn Nott hat Gott sei Dank das Bewusstsein verloren.

Obwohl das das widerlichste, grausamste, ekelerregendste ist, was ich in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen habe, schaffe ich es einfach nicht, meine Augen von den kriechenden Bewegungen unter Notts Haut zu lösen, den anderen geht es genauso. Mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Sensationslust beobachten wir, wie sich das Misol durch seine Beinmuskeln frisst, an der Flanke nach oben, durch seine Arme, bis vor zu den Ketten, seine Hände werden sofort bläulich, mangels Blutzufuhr. Schließlich erreicht es seine Lungen und Nott atmet blutigen Schaum aus, bevor er für immer aufhört zu atmen.

Sein rechtes Auge wird von innen heraus gestoßen und fällt mit dem grausigsten Geräusch, das ich jemals gehört habe in die Pfütze unter ihm, das Misol stülpt eine Art Rüssel durch die Augenhöhle und hört auf, sich zu bewegen.

Severus hält seinen Silberdoch direkt vor die Augenhöhle um uns anhand des beschlagenden Metall zu zeigen, dass das Vieh durch diese Öffnung wahrhaftig atmet. Raluca springt nun ein weiteres Mal auf und flüchtet die Treppe hoch. Trasher vermutet, dass ihr schlecht sei, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nicht mit dem gleich aus seinem menschlichen Kokon ausbrechenden Monster in einem Raum sein will.

Dolohow packt seine Utensilien zusammen und Severus stellt sich erneut vor uns. Er betrachtet Bill, Neville und Trasher besonders sorgsam und verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Entweder ihr kämpft mit mir, oder gegen mich. Und ich habe einiges mehr zu bieten, als das da."

Notts Körper reißt der Länge nach auf und sowohl Hermine als auch Draco benutzen ihre Spuckeimer. Trasher hingegen steht auf und tritt nahe an die Schutzwand. „Unglaublich. Es ist viel größer als sein Wirt. Und wooow..."

Er weicht erschrocken zurück, als das Vieh ihn mithilfe seiner sechs muskulösen Beine und den riesigen Flügeln anspringt. Dolohow hat es geistesgegenwärtig mit einem Levicorpus gestoppt, es schwebt mit aufgerissenem Maul, in dem acht Zahnreihen glitzern und weit gespreizten Fangscheren direkt vor Trashers Kopf.

„Also ich entscheide mich_ für_ Sie, Sir", meint Trasher und Bill und Neville nicken heftig.

Sev dreht sich zufrieden um geht zu dem, was von dem Wirt übrig geblieben ist. Er steckt seine Hand tief in die aufgeplatzte Notthülle und zieht die Reste des Kokons aus Notts heraus. Er wuchtet es auf seinen Labortisch, schneidet ein handliches Stück ab und wirft es Bill zu, der es völlig perplex auffängt.

„Misolkokonreste voll von menschlichen Blut und Fleisch. Soweit ich mich erinnere eine Leibspeise Deinesgleichen", sagt er lässig und Bill dekoriert die stinkende Haut mit seinem halb verdauten Schokoladenkuchen.

*****

_Mantisfera hab ich auch erfunden, Mischung aus lateinisch für Gottesanbeterin und Heuschrecke. Und Starship Troopers kann ich echt nur empfehlen gg und Rätselauflösung gibt´s erst, wenn Sev Tonks einweiht. Vielleicht schon bald mal sehen gg_

_ach ja: die grausig-ekligen Sachen durfte ich zu einem nicht zu verachtenden Teil aus einem NOCH (gg) unveröffentlichen äh Folterchap von meiner besseren Hälfte - Morti- stehlen. Also falls euch eines Tages was bekannt vorkommt, ich hatte die ERLAUBNIS ggggg  
_


	22. Unglaubliche Wahrheiten

_Habe ein Lexikon auf meiner HP eingeichtet, mit Bildern von Misol und co und Besetzungsvorschlägen für die unbekannten Rollen...gg_

* * *

„Geht schon hoch, ich helfe ihm nur noch schnell", schlage ich meinen blassen oder grüngesichtigen Freunden vor. Alecto nimmt ihren noch sehr wackligen Bruder unterm Arm und schleift ihn die Treppe hinauf. Sev beschwört einen durchsichtigen Käfig um das widerliche Vieh, damit Dolohow den Lähmfluch lösen kann. Dann lässt er Trasher den Vortritt, Bill und Neville, gefolgt von Hermine und Draco verlassen ebenfalls den stinkenden Keller.

Dolohow räumt, ohne das randalierende Mantisfera zu beachten, die Instrumente zusammen, ich begebe mich hinüber zu dem Nott-Abfall, der immer noch in den magischen Ketten hängt. Muss mir eine Hand vor Mund und Nase legen, das stinkt so unglaublich fürchterlich...

„Meinen Respekt, Herrin. Ihr habt als einzige die Fassung wahren können", meint Antonin und tritt neben mich.

Meine Emotionen geraten durcheinander, weiß nicht so recht, ob ich Sevs Lieblingsfolterknecht fürchten, hassen, wegschließen oder mich weiterhin von ihm unterrichten lassen soll.

„Trasher auch", antworte ich leise und versuche den dunkelgrünen Rotz, der aus Notts Leib quillt zu ignorieren.

Dolohow schnaubt verächtlich.

„Der Muggel hat noch nicht realisiert, was er gesehen hat. Wie könnte er auch."

Ich drehe mich langsam zu Dolohow herum, der respektvoll einen halben Schritt zurück tritt.

„Severus braucht ihn. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht genau, was er vor hat, aber er weiß, was er tut. Versuch bitte, Trasher am Leben zu lassen, Antonin. Ich glaube, er wird mir helfen, meinen Sohn zurück zu bekommen", bitte ich mit aufsteigenden Tränen.

Dolohow legt eine Hand an meinen Arm und drückt ihn leicht.

„Ich kenne meine Befehle, Herrin. Ich werde mich zurück halten. Und ja, ich werde euch sehr gerne Privatstunden geben", fügt er leise hinzu und ich blicke ihn überrascht an.

„Ich dachte, du kannst nicht in Gedanken eindringen?"

Er tritt wieder zurück und sammelt die Instrumente fertig ein. „Das muss ich nicht können, um Euren tiefen Wunsch nach Rache in Euren Augen zu erkennen", meint er ruhig, während er seinen Zauberstab nun auf Nott richtet und ihn genau wie Croaker in Luft auflöst.

„Ihr habt die ganze Zeit gedacht, dass die, die Euch das angetan haben noch viel mehr Qual verdient haben. Sehr viel mehr."

Ich starre auf die nun wieder saubere Wand und lass mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Scham über meine Mordgedanken den Tränen freien Lauf.

„Ich wusste nicht, wie tief diese Rachegelüste sind. Ich hab sie verdrängt. Herrgott, Antonin, ich bin Aurorin! Allein für diese Unterhaltung könnte ich verurteilt werden..."

Kann nicht glauben, dass ich tatsächlich in Erwägung ziehe, mir von Voldemorts Folterknecht Nachhilfe geben zu lassen.

Jetzt steht er hinter mir und nähert sich meinem Ohr.

„Ihr seid schon längst keine Aurorin mehr, Herrin. Akzeptiert Eure Dunkle Seite. Sie ist ein Teil von Euch, genau wie Lord Snape."

Ich schüttle langsam meinen Kopf.

„Das kann ich niemals akzeptieren. So stark bin ich nicht, Antonin."

„Dann werde ich stark für Euch sein, wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist", erklärt er mit einer Überzeugung in seiner Stimme, die mich ein wenig erschauern lässt.

„Ich weiß. Ich danke dir für diese Loyalität. Ich hoffe und fürchte gleichzeitig, deine Dienste irgendwann in Anspruch nehmen zu müssen."

Er deutet teuflisch lächelnd auf das wild tobende Mantisfera.

„Das war Stufe 4. 5, wenn Er den Vorgang nicht beschleunigt hätte. Lord Snape hat das Programm bis hin zur Stufe 9 ausgearbeitet, Herrin... Ich versichere Euch, dass DIE bekommen werden, was sie verdienen", erklärt er und ich weiß nicht, was mir mehr Angst macht: Die Tatsache, dass langsames Foltern anscheinend Sevs Hobby ist, die Tatsache, dass es Dolohow so leicht von der Hand geht oder die Tatsache, dass ich es kaum erwarten kann, Stufe 9 kennen zu lernen. Für einen Moment taucht Dorin in meinen Gedanken auf, wie er von mir in den Käfig zu dem Monster gesperrt wird, das ihm mit seinen riesigen Scheren einfach in der Mitte durchschneidet... Nein... VIEL zu schnell. Viel zu gnädig! Er muss viel, viel mehr leiden. Viel viel mehr, als ich! Viel viel mehr als Cosmin, der ohne Mutter aufwächst, viel viel mehr als Sev, dem einzigartige Momente mit seinem Sohn gestohlen wurden, viel viel mehr...

„Tonks! Kannst du kurz kommen?", ruft Hermine durch die nur ganz wenig geöffnete Kellertür.

Ich kläre meine Gedanken und stapfe nach oben.

Als ich mich auf der obersten Stufe herum drehe, kann ich erkennen, dass Dolohow gerade testet, was ein Mantisfera so auszuhalten vermag.

*****

„Was tust du hier, Junge? Was heißt du hilfst denen? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, Neville. Du hast anscheinend vergessen, was für Monster das sind! Mensch, Junge, deine Eltern wurden von denen...", Bill senkt schnell seine Stimme, als ich mit Hermine an ihm und Neville im Flur vorbei laufe. „... Einhalt gebieten, egal wie...", schnappe ich noch auf, dann lenkt mich Fleurs hysterische Stimme ab. Och nee, die brauch ich jetzt wirklich nicht.

„... verlange auf der Stelle frei gelassen su werden!", keift sie gerade Sev an, der eigentlich Trasher in die Küche folgen will.

„Sie werden verstehen, Misses Weasley, dass das ohne gewisse... Vorkehrungen nicht möglich ist. Das Risiko wäre zu groß für meine Organisation."

„Organisation?? Was soll das ´eißen? Diese Verbescher ´ier, das sind doch alles wilde Bestien! Isch kann und werde...", sie verstummt plötzlich, als Raluca von der Galerie im Obergeschoss herunter springt und direkt vor ihr landet.

„Er besteht darauf, mit ihr zu sprechen", erklärt Raluca und deutet auf mich.

„Wer?"

„Kingsley", antwortet Sev und sieht mich nachdenklich an. „Er scheint ein paar Leute zu vermissen."

„So, tut er das?", frage ich ärgerlich, denn eine offizielle Ministeriumsermittlung fehlt mir gerade noch in meinem Lebenslauf.

Raluca reicht mir einen Zettel. Auf dem steht, dass Kings mich in dem Pub treffen will, in dem wir damals bei meiner Ordensrekrutierung waren.

Allein. Nur wir beide.

Ich schlüpfe in meinen Mantel und stecke den Zauberstab in den rechten Ärmel, so, dass ich ihn im Notfall nur heraus schütteln muss.

„Was genau wird das?", fragt Severus.

„Na ich treffe ihn."

„Tust du das", meint er und lächelt leicht.

Dieser verdammte durchdringende Blick!

„Sofern du es gestattest", füge ich zynisch hinzu.

Er lässt die empörte Fleur einfach stehen und führt mich am Arm ein Stück weg von allen.

„Sag ihm ruhig die Wahrheit."

Muss heftig blinzeln.

„Wie meinen?"

„Sag ihm die Wahrheit. Du bist sowieso keine besonders überzeugende Lügnerin", sagt er einfach und streicht mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Ich soll ihm sagen, dass … was genau ist denn die Wahrheit?"

Er lächelt wieder. „Schildere ihm, was in dir vorgeht. Das wird sein Herz berühren. Immerhin war er einst verantwortlich für dich", höhnt er in bester Slytherinmanier und ruft nach Dolohow.

Ich lege abwehrend meine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Nein, Severus. Ich möchte allein gehen."

„Du weißt genau, dass er keineswegs allein sein wird."

Dolohow erscheint und stellt sich abwartend neben Severus.

„Ja, bestimmt nicht. Aber ich möchte nicht noch mehr Kollegen beim Sterben beobachten müssen. Es ist besser, wenn ich allein gehe, glaub mir. Das nennt man Deeskalation", schmunzele ich und drücke Sev einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund.

Als ich zwei Minuten später im Pub auftauche, könnte man fast sentimental werden, denn Kings sitzt am selben Platz wie damals. Ich setze mich ihm gegenüber und erwidere sein gestelltes Lächeln. Fast kann ich Schnuffels Kopf wieder auf meinem Fuß liegen spüren.

*****

Kingsley betrachtet mich aufmerksam von oben bis unten.

„Drachenhaut, ja? Und versilberte Seide?", bemerkt er und deutet auf meine schicke Uniform.

„Nott hat dich wirklich gut informiert, Kings", schnaube ich verächtlich.

Er lehnt sich zurück und winkt einen Kellner heran.

Ein junger Kerl, etwas pickelig kommt an unseren Tisch und starrt mich immer wieder verstohlen an.

„Sie wünschen?", fragt er und müht sich mit einem einfachen Plastikkuli ab. Er hält ihn falsch herum und versucht mit dem Druckknopf zu schreiben. Ganz schön gestelzt für einen einfachen Muggelpubkellner...

Ich nehme ihm den Stift weg, klicke die Schreibmine heraus und drücke ihn ihm wieder in die Hand.

„Hast du keine muggelgeborenen Auroren mehr?", frage ich kopfschüttelnd.

Kings bestellt zwei Bier und verscheucht den schlechten Schauspieler ärgerlich.

„Die werden neuerdings in U-Bahntunneln ausgestellt", keift er zurück und funkelt mich böse an.

„U-Bahntunnel?"

„Wir haben gestern Teile von Proudfoot in einer unterirdischen Haltestelle gefunden, nahe Snapes Behausung."

Teile?! Verdammt Alecto!

„Ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir keine Spione eingeschleust, ich weiß also nicht, was deine Leute so den ganzen Tag treiben", erwidere ich, seinem durchdringenden Blick problemlos standhaltend.

„Komm schon Tonks! Ich weiß, dass das euer Werk war", faucht er mich an.

„Wieso? Wir lauern nicht irgendwo rum und schmeißen Auroren auf die Gleise!"

„Ich weiß, dass ihr etwas damit zu tun habt! Und wo verdammt noch mal ist Croaker?", brüllt er mich nun an und nicht wenige Gäste drehen sich zu uns herum.

Ich versuche meine nervös zitternden Hände zu verbergen.

„Hmchrm... woher soll ich das wissen?", frage ich.

„Tonks, er war bei euch, Ronald Weasley war der Letzte, der ihn lebend gesehen zwar in DEINEM Haus! Danach hat er sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst!"

Ruhig Tonks, ruhig...nicht rot werden!!! Wenn er wüsste, WIE Recht er hat...

„Ich muss dich noch etwas fragen, Nymphadora", beginnt er zögerlich, all meine Härchen richten sich auf. Er zieht einen mir sehr vertrauten Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche und legt ihn auf den Tisch. Einige Muggel um uns herum fangen an zu kichern, denken bestimmt, wir sind Fantasy-Freaks... Zwei Erwachsene Menschen, er sieht aus wie ein schwarzer Meister Propper in lavendelfarbenem Kaftan, ich sehe aus als würde ich demnächst Seancen abhalten...

„Das ist Bens", sagt Kingsley leise und beobachtet genau meine Reaktion. „Ein Priori hat gezeigt, dass er zuletzt den Avada verwendet hat. Selbst Savage würde nicht ohne Grund einen Todesfluch abfeuern."

Mein Herz rast, Gott sei Dank hat Savage noch nie unter zu geringem Selbstvertrauen gelitten und somit keinen Protego ausgesprochen bei dem Duell mit Draco, sonst hätte man durch langwierige, komplexe Ermittlungen heraus finden können, dass er selbst von einem Todesfluch getroffen wurde...

„Sein Verschwinden kümmert dich also gar nicht?", reißt Kings mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Was soll ich dazu sagen? Ben hatte nicht besonders viel Talent, Freundschaften zu schließen."

„Nein, aber Snape hat ihn dazu gebracht... seine eigenen Finger...", die Erinnerung daran treibt ihm deutlich sichtbar die Galle in den Rachen. „Snape hat ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft gedemütigt! Und eifersüchtig war Ben sowieso auf ihn. Sie haben sich nicht zufällig noch einmal nach Askaban getroffen und gestritten? Oder Schlimmeres?", fragt er und achtet wieder genau auf meine Reaktion. Wie war das mit der unglaublichen Wahrheit?

„Jetzt wo du es erwähnst! Sev kam gestern mit so nem zusammengerollten Teppich nach Hause, ist damit in den Keller verschwunden, hat Ben ausgewickelt, ihn zerhackstückt und mir befohlen, ihn an Seidenschnabel zu verfüttern", antworte ich höhnisch. Für einen Moment sieht es aus, als müsste er darüber lachen, doch er legt mit väterlichem Blick seine Hände auf meine Fäuste.

„Ach Tonks, ich weiß doch, dass du nur Mitläufer bist. Ich weiß, dass du glaubst, dass alles tun zu müssen, um deinen Sohn zu retten, aber du kannst dich dort doch nicht wirklich wohl fühlen! Lass mich, uns alle dir helfen! Mal ehrlich, Todessermethoden immer und überall! Du bist doch Aurorin, verdammt!"

„Nein Herr Minister", fauche ich und ziehe meine Hände zurück, „ich bin in erster Linie Mutter. Wir wissen doch beide, dass ich nie ne gute Aurorin war. Hättest du gerne Kinder, Kings?"

Er überlegt kurz und nickt dann einmal

„Ich auch. Verstehst du? ICH AUCH! Aber irgendwie hab ich es geschafft, mir meinen Sohn aus dem Leib schneiden zu lassen, weil unter anderem DU mich nicht gefunden hast! Was hat sich denn inzwischen geändert? Wieso kannst du mir denn JETZT helfen?" brülle ich, die Zuhörer ignorierend.

„Tonks, ich bin der Minister..."

„Das warst du damals auch!"

„Aber ich habe inzwischen wichtige Kontakte geknüpft! Glaub mir, ich will dir doch nur helfen!"

„Was soll das heißen, wichtige Kontakte? Habt ihr einen Nachfolger für Lucius gefunden?", schnaube ich verächtlich.

„Tonks du verletzt mich. Du müsstest mich besser kennen. Meine Art, diese Gesellschaft zu führen, mag dir nicht immer gefallen, aber ich bin keinesfalls korrupt! Für was hältst du mich eigentlich?", meint er tief gekränkt.

Muss lachen. „Kings, du bist genauso gut oder schlecht, wie alle anderen Politiker, die ich kenne. Mag sein, dass das die Verantwortung mit sich bringt, man kann es eben nicht jedem Recht machen. Ich kann dir und deinen sogenannten Auroren nur raten, uns nicht in die Quere zu kommen. Severus..."

„Du weißt schon, dass das gerade wie eine Drohung klang?", fragt er wütend und komischerweise sind plötzlich mehrere Kellner für unseren Tisch zuständig.

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint, ich wollte nur sagen, dass sowohl Sev als auch ich..."

„Ich kann mir denken, dass Snape bereit ist, über Leichen zu gehen, Tonks! Aber dich hätte ich bedeutend vernünftiger eingeschätzt!"

Er wedelt hektisch mit der Hand, ich versuche unauffällig meinen Stab in die Hand zu schütteln. Der Versuch misslingt...

„Ergreift Sie, SOFORT! KEINE FALSCHE BEWEGUNG!", brüllt er durch das ganze Pub und sämtliche Gäste werfen sich ängstlich zu Boden. Einige zücken ihre Handys, doch Kingsley schwenkt seinen Zauberstab und stört die Funksignale.

„Du kannst mich nicht ohne Grund verhaften, Kingsley, ich habe auch Rechte, ich..."

„Du hast gerade unter Zeugen eine Terrordrohung gegen den Minister ausgesprochen, Tonks", schreit er und die Muggel suchen mich mit ängstlichen Blicken nach einem Sprengstoffgürtel ab.

Muss wieder lachen. „Jetzt komm schon, Kings, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!"

Ich hebe vorsichtshalber meine Hände in die Höhe, denn mittlerweile haben alle Undercoverauroren ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand. Wird einige Vergiss-mich-Teams brauchen hier später...

Während ich meine Arme langsam hebe, löst sich natürlich mein Stab, rutscht die Innenseite meines Ärmels hinunter und fällt unter meiner Achsel durch klappernd zu Boden.

Einer der übereifrigeren Gesetzeshüter setzt zum Hechtsprung an, fliegt aber wundersamerweise über mich drüber und knallt unter zersplitterndem Glas und Holz mitten ins Spirituosenregal hinter der Bar. Ich ducke mich unter den Tisch und suche meinen Zauberstab. Um ich herum ploppt es ununterbrochen, mehrere Auroren apparieren in die Bar und umzingeln mich.

Kingsley wird sofort von mehreren Kellnern in Deckung genommen, die Gäste springen auf und flüchten schreiend und weinend aus dem Pub, bald schon ertönen Muggelpolizeisirenen. Irgendwie juckt mein Arm...Etwas scheint sich mit meinem Zeichen abzuspielen, wäre allerdings unklug, jetzt mein eventuell für alle sichtbares Mal zu betrachten...

„ERGREIFT SIE! ERGREIFT SIE! SIE DARF AUF KEINEN FALL ENTKOMMEN!", befiehlt Kings unter einem Knäuel aus Bodyguards, doch keiner fühlt sich angesprochen. Als ich mich verwundert wieder aus meiner Deckung aufrichte, blicke ich in sehr, sehr schockierte Gesichter. Gott, was stinkt hier so? Drehe mich langsam um und starre in die selbe Richtung, wie alle anderen Auroren.

_Verdammter Mistkerl, ich hatte gesagt, ich will alleine gehen!!_

„Eine einzige noch so kleine Bewegung und ich lass Schnappi von der Leine!", erklärt Dolohow betont ruhig und zieht etwas stärker an den magisch entflammten Ketten, die um die mächtigen Scheren des Mantisfera geschlungen sind.

*****

**Derweil im Blackhaus. **

_(Erzählerwechsel) _** DOLOHOW.**

Die zum Leben erwachende Kobra lenkt mich von der außerordentlich faszinierenden Kreatur vor mir ab. Ihr Widerstand ist mit jedem stärkeren, schmerzhafteren Fluch, den ich ihr verpasst habe, geringer geworden, bald schon führt sie sogar einfache Befehle, die ich ihr durch kurze Kommandos vermittle, aus.

Bevor ich Seinem Ruf folge, verstärke ich die magischen Stäbe zusätzlich durch einen Ring aus blauem Feuer und gebiete dem Mantisfera, sich abwartend nieder zu kauern.

„Nein, Severus. Ich möchte allein gehen", bittet die Herrin gerade ihren Mann, als ich die Tür öffne.

„Du weißt genau, dass er keineswegs allein sein wird."

Ich stelle mich abwartend neben die beiden. Lord Snapes Kopf neigt sich kaum merklich in meine Richtung, Er ist unübersehbar nicht damit einverstanden, Seine Frau ohne Begleitung gehen zu lassen.

„Ja, bestimmt nicht. Aber ich möchte nicht noch mehr Kollegen beim Sterben beobachten müssen. Es ist besser, wenn ich allein gehe, glaub mir. Das nennt man Deeskalation", fügt Sie hinzu und disappariert nach einem flüchtigen Kuss.

Lord Snape wendet sich mir direkt zu und ich nicke.

„Ich werde auf sie achten, Herr."

Er dreht sich beruhigt um und begibt sich in die Küche, um sich mit dem Muggelexperten über Sein weiteres Vorgehen zu beraten.

Als ich in meinem Quartier den Rest des Vielsafttrankes holen will, begegnet Longbottom mir auf der Treppe und weicht sofort meinem Blick aus. Ich ziehe die Uniform an, nehme Carrows Zauberstab und die Flasche mit den letzten Schlucken des Trankes.

Longbottom lungert immer noch an der Treppe herum, er sieht ein wenig verzweifelt aus.

„Mister Dolohow... Sir", presst er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch, „ich müsste Professor Snape etwas überaus wichtiges mitteilen, kann aber nicht eintreten, er hat die Tür blockiert", rechtfertigt er sich.

„Dann heißt das wohl, dass LORD Snape wichtigeres zu tun hat, als sich dein Gejammer anzuhören", antworte ich und setzte den Trank an die Lippen. Er greift in einem Anfall von Todessehnsucht nach meinem Arm, um mich daran zu hindern, lässt aber aufgrund meines weniger begeisterten Blickes meinen Arm sofort wieder los und tritt mehrere Schritte zurück.

„Bitte, Sir! Es ist wirklich dringend!", fleht er und die Tatsache, dass er mich schon zweimal so höflich angesprochen hat, was ihm unübersehbar schwer fällt, lässt mich ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken, als ich eigentlich zu geben vermag.

„Bevor ich meinen guten Ruf riskiere und Ihn wegen einer Kleinigkeit belästige, wirst du es mir schon zuerst erzählen müssen."

Er sieht mich gemischt verärgert und verzweifelt an, schließlich siegt die Vernunft und er berichtet mir leise und immer wieder nach oben spähend, dass Weasley gerade versucht, den freien Hauselfen zu überreden, sich und seine Veelagattin nach Hogwarts zu apparieren.

Ich drehe mich wortlos um und begebe mich nach oben, ins Zimmer der Verräter.

Longbottom versucht mich aufzuhalten. „Nein, sagen Sie es Professor Snape, ich will nicht, dass _Sie_ sich darum kümmern", brüllt er panisch und hält mich allen ernstes am Mantel fest. Ein nach hinten gerichteter Stupor befreit mich und ich trete die Tür des Köters ein.

Beide, er und seine nervtötende Frau, haben Dobby am Arm gepackt und reden wild auf den kopfschüttelnden Elfen ein.

„Verschwinde!", befehle ich und er disappariert sofort.

Weasley richtet sich auf und zielt mit seinem Zauberstab auf mich.

„Komm ja nicht näher, du Bestie!", faucht er und schiebt seine Frau hinter seinen Körper.

„Du tollwütige Flohschleuder wagst es mich zu beleidigen?", donnere ich und gehe langsam auf ihn zu. Seine Zauberstab zittert ein wenig.

„Du hast keine Chance, gegen mich, Dolohow, du benutzt nicht mal deinen eigenen Stab! Selbst Snape musste harte Geschütze gegen mich auffahren!", höhnt er und schleudert einen Stupor, der knapp neben mir in die Wand einschlägt. Ich beschwöre in aller Seelenruhe meinen Silberhai, der sofort in den Boden taucht und meinen Herrn benachrichtigen wird.

„Was soll das? Hast du nicht genug Mumm um alleine gegen mich zu kämpfen? Du elender Feigling!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Missgeburt. Ich brauche keine Unterstützung gegen dich."

„Warum rufst du dann dein Herrchen?", höhnt er weiter.

Lord Snape materialisiert sich direkt neben Weasley, der überrascht einen Schritt nach links ausweicht. Ich hole mit der Faust aus und breche genüsslich Weasleys Unterkiefer.

„Nur zur Ablenkung!"

Die Veela stürzt sich mit ausgefahrenen Krallen auf mich, ich fange sie mit einer Hand um ihren schönen Hals ab und unterbinde die Blutzufuhr zu ihrem mickrigen Hirn, bis sie schlaff in meiner Hand hängt.

Auch Longbottom stürmt nun herein und berichtet Lord Snape, was er gehört hat, Dobby wird außerdem befragt und mein Herr löscht schließlich die Erinnerungen der Weasleys.

„Schaff sie mir aus den Augen, ich muss ins Labor", befiehlt Er und wirft einen letzten Blick auf die beiden Bewusstlosen. „Aber lass sie am Leben", fügt Er im vorbeigehen hinzu und disappariert.

Ich packe je einen Fuß der Beiden und schleife sie die Treppe hinunter. Beide Köpfe schlagen mehrfach auf den Stufen auf, es sollte nicht allzu großen Schaden anrichten können.

Unten angekommen fängt mein Arm an zu brennen, ich schiebe den Ärmel hoch, doch es ist nicht die Kobra, die mich ruft, sondern Wunjo, die Rune der Erde und Thurisasz, das Feuerzeichen flammen abwechselnd auf.

_Die Herrin ist in Gefahr!_

„Draco!", brülle ich und er steckt sofort seinen blonden Kopf aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Er betrachtet meinen leuchtenden Arm und schaltet erstaunlich schnell. Zwei Sekunden später steht er in voller Montour neben mir und hält seinen weißen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Schaf den Müll raus, ich komme gleich nach", ordne ich an und übergebe ihm die Weasleyfüße.

„Was … aber? Dolohow?", ruft er mir in den Keller hinterher.

„Tu gefälligst was ich sage!", brülle ich zurück und lege eine magische Flammenkette um das Mantisfera. So ungern ich es auch zu gebe, Weasley hatte Recht, Amycus Zauberstab schwächt mich, ein wenig Unterstützung scheint mir da durchaus angebracht.

Da es mir nicht möglich ist, mit dem riesigen Vieh zusammen zu apparieren, ziehe ich es an der Kette hinter mir her, öffne die Tür und lege einen Ignorierzauber, der zumindest für die unterbelichteten Muggel ausreichen müsste über das Monster.

Draußen wartet Draco und starrt entsetzt auf das brav an der Leine neben mir her gehende Insektenwesen.

„Ich will, glaub ich, nicht wissen, wie du es gezähmt hast", meint er trocken und lässt die beiden Weasleys vor sich her schweben.

„Wir müssen die Herrin finden!", ordne ich an und wir schicken beide unsere Patroni ins unsere Male.

Sofort erscheinen Dracos Gekko und mein Makohai, in ihrer Mitte der Oktopus der Gebieterin, alle drei schweben uns voraus und deuten uns den Weg.

Draco lächelt begeistert. „Wirklich ein unglaublich mächtiges Mal!"

Als wir angeführt von den Silbertieren und begleitet von meinem neuen Schoßhund los rennen, sagt mir ein leises, ledriges Flattern, dass aus Sorge um die Herrin jemand seine Mantisferaphobie überwunden hat.

*****

_(Erzählerwechsel)_** Tonks.**

„Eine einzige noch so kleine Bewegung und ich lass Schnappi von der Leine!", erklärt Dolohow betont ruhig und zieht etwas stärker an den magisch entflammten Ketten, die um die mächtigen Scheren des Mantisfera geschlungen sind. Es ist leicht verschwommen, anscheinend hatte er es mit einem Ignorierzauber belegt, der sich jetzt in Wohlgefallen auflöst.

Hinter mir spüre ich einen kleinen Windhauch und Draco steht bei mir.

„Bei Merlin, das ist Dolohow!", zischen einige der dienstälteren Auroren und weichen vor Antonin, Schnappi oder auch beiden zurück.

Draco nimmt mich am Arm und bugsiert mich neben den älteren Todesser.

Ein unglaublich mutiger oder aber unglaublich dummer Auror feuert einen Stupor auf das Monster ab, es wirbelt herum und reißt die halbe Theke mit seinem gepanzerten Hinterleib ein, begräbt mehrere Auroren dabei.

„STOP! Wir ergeben uns ja!", brüllt Kingsley, der nun wieder frei steht und legt seine Hände hinterm Kopf zusammen.

Nachdem er ein paar Mal heftig genickt hat, folgen die anderem seinem Beispiel und Dolohow befiehlt mit einem höhnischen Grinsen, dass alle niederknien sollen.

„Das war´s ein für alle Mal, Tonks, wenn du mit diesen Bestien hier raus gehst, setzt ich dich auf die Fahndungsliste, dann wirst du mit gleicher Härte verfolgt, wie die!", versucht Kings ein letztes Mal, mich umzupolen.

„Diese Bestien gehören mir, Kingsley. Und sie sind mir treue Freunde geworden!", erkläre ich lächelnd und hake mich bei meinem grinsenden Cousin unter. Wir gehen voraus, durch die Vordertür, Draco beschwört einen Schutzwall, denn kaum dass wir die Tür geöffnet haben, feuert die Muggelpolizei auf uns aus allen Rohren.

Das Mantisfera schreit schrill auf, verwirrt durch die lauten Schüsse und schlagartig ist es totenstill um uns herum. Dolohow schreitet lässig die Stufen hinunter, als würde er einen preisgekrönten Zuchthengst vorführen.

Kings beobachtet uns durch ein zerschossenes Fenster, Antonin bleibt stehen und pfeift laut.

Mehrere Muggel schreien entsetzt auf, als eine gewisse Vampiramazone vom Dach eines der Nachbarhäuser springt und die hoffentlich nur ohnmächtigen Weasleys vor die Bar wirft.

*****

Als wir wieder zu Hause ankommen, ist es merkwürdig still. Zu still eigentlich...

Dolohow verfrachtet das Mantisfera nach unten, während Raluca angestrengt schnuppert.

„Ganz schön viel Adrenalin in der Luft!"

Ich gehe langsam nach vorne zur Küchentür. Einen Spalt geöffnet, erkenne ich den sich verzweifelt zu befreien versuchenden Indianer, der mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrt. Draco stürmt hinter mir hinein und Raluca geht Dolohow holen.

„Gott, Trasher?! Was ist passiert?", frage ich und löse die magischen Fesseln, die ihn an seinem Stuhl fest binden.

„...hat....die Kleine.... keine Chance... zu schnell...", keucht Trasher mit Tränen der Wut in den Augen, seine mächtigen Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Was für ne Kleine? Wer?", fragt Draco verwundert, doch ein gellender Schrei, voller Entsetzen und Abscheu beantwortet seine Frage unmittelbar.

„Granger!", erkennt er und erbleicht. Dann wirbelt er herum und rennt nach oben, ich stolpere hinter ihm her, renne dabei gegen Dolohow, der gefolgt von Raluca aus dem Keller stürmt.

„Der Lord ist in Seinem Labor", beantwortet er mir meine unausgesprochene Frage und mir wird schlecht.

Jetzt wird selbst Amycus verstehen, warum er weniger wert ist, als der Dreck unter Dolohows Stiefel. Schafft er es nicht einmal, die einfachsten Befehle zu befolgen, kaum dass sein Herr nicht anwesend ist. Wie zum Beispiel dem, dass keinem der Anhänger etwas zu Leide getan werden darf. Keinem! Auch den wertlosen Schlammblütern nicht.

*****

_**Rückblende, bzw was im Blackhaus passiert, nachdem Dolohow und Co. raus gegangen sind.**_

„Neville kannst du mir mit diesem Diskussionsbeitrag helfen? Professor Miraculix behauptet doch tatsächlich, dass es schlichtweg unmöglich sei, Ableger vom Mimbulus Mimbeltonia zu züchten, aber DU hast doch welche gezüchtet oder?", fragt Hermine quer durchs Dachgeschoss des Blackhauses und steckt ihre dichten Haare zu einem festen Dutt zusammen.

Sie hasste es, wenn sie ihr beim Arbeiten ins Gesicht fallen.

Neville fasst sich stöhnend an seinen Kopf.

„Oh Gott, Neville?! Was ist passiert?", ruft sie und rast die Treppen hinunter zu ihrem am Boden liegenden Freund.

„Ich wurde geschockt. Von Dolohow", antwortet Neville zerknirscht und steht mit Hermines Hilfe auf.

„Was hast du getan? Bist du ihm in die Quere gekommen?", fragt sie belustigt über Nevilles schamrotes Gesicht.

Er nickt einfach und sie lacht laut auf. „Oh Neville, Neville, Neville. Von allen Todessern dieser Welt stellst du dich ausgerechnet DIESEM in den Weg? Du solltest echt mal wieder an die frische Luft. Deinem Hirn fehlt Sauerstoff."

„Genau, Nevi, Nevi, Nevi...Wie doof kann man eigentlich sein, kaum zu glauben, dass du Reinblüter bist", höhnt Amycus von oben herab und stellt sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand an den Treppenanfang. Hermine schenkt ihm einen wütenden Blick und schiebt ihren Freund vor sich her.

Für Neville rückt Amycus ein Stück zur Seite, als Hermine an ihm vorbei gehen will, stellt er sich frontal mitten in den Flur.

„Wegzoll!", fordert er und streckt seine fleischige Hand aus.

Neville ballt seine Fäuste hinter dem Carrowbruder.

Hermines Gesicht ist zur Maske erstarrt, sie ignoriert seine Aufforderung und versucht sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen, doch sein mächtiger Bauch versperrt ihr jegliche Möglichkeit.

„Lass die Finger von ihr, Amycus, oder du schläfst heute wo anders! Wenn ich Gryffindorgestank im Zimmer habe, bekomme ich Kopfweh!", erklärt Alecto und verzieht angeekelt ihr Gesicht.

„Sie muss mich erst entlohnen, vorher darf sie nicht vorbei", grinst Amycus, stellt sich breitbeinig hin und hält seine Hand direkt unter Hermines Nase.

Sie macht einen Schritt zurück und hält sich aufstöhnend am Geländer fest.

„Merlin, ist das etwas Nottrotz?", kreischt Hermine und würgt ein paar Mal trocken.

Amycus untersucht entsetzt seine Stummelfinger, als hätte sie nur auf diesen Moment gewartet, schmeißt Hermine sich nach vorne und schlüpft zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen hindurch. Er erstarrt förmlich, als ihr fester Haarknoten unsanft gegen seinen Schritt schlägt. Alecto bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus, Neville hilft Hermine aufzustehen und beide verschwinden schadenfroh kichernd in die Hausbibliothek.

„Halt die Fresse, du blöde Kuh!", keift Amycus seine Schwester an, reißt ihr ihren Zauberstab aus der Hand und geht wütend hinunter in die Küche. Trasher sitzt am Tisch und bewundert die beweglichen Fotos im Tagespropheten.

„Verdammt, jetzt kann ich sie wegschmeißen", knurrt er den Muggel an, entreißt ihm die Zeitung und wirft sie in den Kamin.

„Das war mehr als überflüssig", bemerkt Trasher und lehnt sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück.

„Wag es nicht noch einmal, meine Sachen anzufassen, Missgeburt!", keift Amycus weiter und fuchtelt mit seinem Zeigefinger vor dem Experten herum.

Trasher hebt abwehrend seine Hände. „Wollte sie eh weg legen, haftete so ein seltsamer Geruch dran...", murmelt er und bemüht sich, nicht all zu breit zu grinsen.

Einen Wimpernschlag später kann er sich nicht mehr rühren, denn magische Seile fesseln ihn stramm an seinen Stuhl. Die Venen an seinem Hals treten hervor, er versucht sich aus der Fesselung zu befreien, was Amycus hämisch grinsen lässt.

„Siehst du jetzt, wie erbärmlich deine unnütze Rasse ist? Und DU willst Experte sein!"

„Ich kann zwar keine Magie gebrauchen, aber ich verstehe die komplexen Zusammenhänge. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen. Sie benutzen sie nur als Waffe. Zu mehr reicht Ihr Intellekt nicht aus", antwortet er keuchend, denn die Seile schränken seine Atmung ein.

Carrow holt mit der linken, freien Hand aus und schlägt Trasher mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht. Dessen Kopf fliegt zu Seite, seine Lippe platzt auf.

Amycus betrachtet zuerst schadenfroh das blutende Gesicht des Muggels und dann mit unverhohlenem Ekel seine beschmutze Hand.

Er wischt seine Hand an Trashers Hemd ab und verpasst ihm noch einen linken Aufwärtshaken.

„Dafür, dass du mich besudelt hast!"

Er drückt seinen Zauberstab in Trashers vernarbte Wange und springt erschrocken zurück, als das Saturnzeichen in Bewegung gerät.

„Was genau bist du für eine Kreatur?", fragt er neugierig und greift nach einem Küchenmesser, schlitzt ein Stückchen von Trashers Haut direkt neben der Narbe auf und beobachtet fasziniert, wie die Haut augenblicklich verheilt.

Trasher hat nicht einmal geblinzelt, obwohl anhand seiner stoßweisen Atmung deutlich zu erkennen ist, dass ihm das sehr wohl Schmerzen bereitet hat.

Amycus wischt sein Messer ab und schiebt seinen linken Ärmel hoch.

„Lass mich raten, du kannst es sehen, nicht wahr?"

Er hält Trasher sein Mal direkt vor die Nase, dieser sieht ihm weiterhin starr in die Augen.

Amycus holt aus und schlägt ihm erneut ins Gesicht.

„Aufhören! Sofort aufhören!", brüllt die plötzlich herein stürmende Hermine und richtet ihren Zauberstab auf den Todesser. Neville geht an ihr vorbei und will Trasher befreien, doch Amycus stellt sich ihm in den Weg.

„Was zum Teufel tust du da?", fragt Hermine und funkelt Amycus wütend an.

Dieser zuckt lässig mit den Schultern und streckt seine Arme seitwärts aus.

„Nichts, ich vertreibe mir nur die Zeit, Schlammblut."

Neville keucht aufgrund dieser Beleidigung auf und versucht erneut an den Gefangenen heran zu kommen.

„Äh äh äh!", macht Amycus und schüttelt seinen Kopf.

„Lass ihn augenblicklich los, du Bastard! Lord Snape hat befohlen, dass keinem seiner Anhänger etwas geschehen darf, hast du das vergessen?", faucht Hermine und fordert Neville durch Kopfnicken auf, es nochmal zu versuchen.

„Genau genommen gehört dieses Ding aber nicht dazu", erklärt Amycus und geht einen Schritt auf Hermine zu, die tapfer stehen bleibt.

„Noch einen Schritt und ich werde dich rösten!", sagt sie mit fester Stimme und lässt ungesagt eine kleine blaue Flamme aus ihrem Stab brechen.

„Das bezweifle ich", lacht Amycus, weicht aber doch etwas zur Seite. Soweit, dass Neville und Trasher komplett von seinem massigen Körper verdeckt werden.

„Glaub mir, ich ..." Sie erstarrt zu Eis, als sich ihr seitlich eine Messerspitze in den Hals bohrt.

„Runter damit. Sofort!", befiehlt Alecto und Amycus tritt lächelnd zur Seite, damit die beiden Zaungäste auch etwas sehen können.

Neville erbleicht, während Amycus Hermines Stab nimmt und die Hand nach Nevilles ausstreckt.

Zu beider größten Entsetzen zerbricht er die beiden Zauberstäbe in zwei Hälften, nur noch von ein paar Fäden ihres Kerns zusammengehalten..

„Ihr hättet niemals einen tragen dürfen!", knurrt er und wirft die Hölzer ins Ofenfeuer. Alecto kichert belustigt und dirigiert die jungen Gryffindors neben die Tür.

Amycus fährt mit seiner schmierigen Hand durch die blauschwarzen Haare des Experten.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, was ich schon alles mit Schlammblutschlampen gemacht habe?", fragt er mit Blick auf Hermine, die Mühe hat, ihre Überkeit zu verbergen.

Trasher reißt seinen Kopf zurück, um sich von Amycus Hand zu befreien.

„Und kannst du dir vorstellen, was meine liebreizende Schwester gerne mit dir machen würde?" Er fährt mit einem Finger über die stark hervortretenden Muskeln von Trashers Armen, der einer Explosion nahe vor unterdrückter Wut zittert.

„Sie mag große, bullige Kerle, echte Männer wie ihr großer Bruder eben, wirklich zu Schade, dass du unrein bist." Seine Hand wandert weiter runter und kneift schließlich fest in Trashers Schritt.

„Andererseits muss sie dich ja nicht heiraten, ein bisschen Spaß sollte drin sein, oder Alec?"

Als sie nicht antwortet, dreht er sich langsam zu ihr herum.

„Oder, ALEC?", wiederholt er seine Frage.

„Du weißt schon, dass Er nicht will, dass jeman-"

„Seid ihr eigentlich alle schwer von Begriff? Ich weiß, dass Er nicht will, dass jemandem was geschieht! Aber Er sagte nicht, dass das auch für seine Haustiere gilt, oder?", fährt er die zögernde Alecto an.

„Nun, Er sagte..."

„Verdammt Alec! Bist du auf meiner Seite oder auf der dieses Abfalls hier?"

„Lord Snape will nicht, dass _irgendeinem_ Seiner Anhänger etwas zustößt! Niemand vergreift sich an meinen Leuten, das waren Seine Worte!", rezitiert Hermine.

Amycus packt sie an ihrem Haarknoten und zieht sie aus der Küche heraus, die Treppe hoch.

Neville macht Anstalten, hinterher zu gehen, doch Alectos Messer schnellt an seinen Hals und stoppt sein Vorhaben.

Ihre Augen wandern an dem schlacksigen Körper des jungen Mannes herunter und ein lüsternes Grinsen entstellt ihr glänzendes Gesicht.

„Eigentlich... Je mehr umso besser", meint sie schlicht und treibt auch Neville die Treppe hoch.

Als er allein im Raum ist, rutscht Trasher mitsamt seines Stuhles an einen der Küchenschränke heran und versucht seine Hand weit genug zu lösen, dass er den Knauf der Schublade erreichen kann.

Es knallt und fast wäre er vor Schreck nach hinten gekippt.

Dobby steht heftig zitternd vor ihm und sieht ihn aus seinen großen Augen überrascht an.

„Bitte, machen Sie mich los, schnell, BITTE!", fleht er den Hauselfen an, der sofort bis an die hintere Wand ausweicht.

„Dobby darf nicht auf Gefangene hören, niemals nein! Dobby wird bestraft, wenn er Gefangenen hilft, Dobby weiß das nur zu gut!", erklärt er und will schon wieder verschwinden.

„HALT, WARTEN SIE! Helfen sie wenigstens dem Mädchen! Sie ist keine Gefangene!", brüllt Trasher und Dobby bleibt erstaunt stehen.

„Das Mädchen? Harry Potters Freundin?"

„Was? Keine Ahnung, von wem du redest, sie ist oben... Miss Granger, dieses clevere Mädchen und Carrow will ihr was antun!"

„Oh, Master Carrow dient Lord Snape, Sir. Er würde sich niemals einem Befehl widersetzen!", meint Dobby und schüttelt so heftig seinen Kopf, dass die Ohren schlackern.

„GEHEN SIE VERDAMMT NOCHMAL HOCH UND SEHEN SIE NACH!", donnert Trasher und Dobby disappariert.

Trasher gibt den Versuch sich aus den magischen Fesseln zu befreien auf und lauscht statt dessen angestrengt nach oben. Es ist nichts zu hören. Absolut nichts.

Dann dringt der Gestank des Mantisfera zu ihm durch und er ist erleichtert. Denn wo dieses Monster ist, ist auch sein neues Herrchen nicht weit. Und nach dem, was er vor kurzem gesehen hat, würde er niemanden lieber nach oben schicken, als den überaus loyalen Anhänger Dolohow, der wirkt, als ob er jegliche Befehlsverweigerung gegenüber Snape persönlich nähme. Und Dolohow ist kein Mann, mit dem man gern persönliche Probleme haben will.


	23. Reinblüter mit und ohne Ehre

**_Kleine Erinnerungshilfe: _**

_„Kannst du dir vorstellen, was ich schon alles mit Schlammblutschlampen gemacht habe?", fragt er mit Blick auf Hermine, die Mühe hat, ihre Übelkeit zu verbergen._

_Trasher reißt seinen Kopf zurück, um sich von Amycus Hand zu befreien._

_„Und kannst du dir vorstellen, was meine liebreizende Schwester gerne mit dir machen würde?" Er fährt mit einem Finger über die stark hervortretenden Muskeln von Trashers Armen, der einer Explosion nahe vor unterdrückter Wut zittert._

_„Sie mag große, bullige Kerle, echte Männer wie ihr großer Bruder eben, wirklich zu Schade, dass du unrein bist." Seine Hand wandert weiter runter und kneift schließlich fest in Trashers Schritt._

_„Andererseits muss sie dich ja nicht heiraten, ein bisschen Spaß sollte drin sein, oder Alec?"_

_Als sie nicht antwortet, dreht er sich langsam zu ihr herum._

_„Oder, ALEC?", wiederholt er seine Frage._

_„Du weißt schon, dass Er nicht will, dass jeman-"_

_„Seid ihr eigentlich alle schwer von Begriff? Ich weiß, dass Er nicht will, dass jemandem was geschieht! Aber Er sagte nicht, dass das auch für seine Haustiere gilt, oder?", fährt er die zögernde Alecto an._

_„Nun, Er sagte..."_

_„Verdammt Alec! Bist du auf meiner Seite oder auf der dieses Abfalls hier?"_

_„Lord Snape will nicht, dass irgendeinem Seiner Anhänger etwas zustößt! Keiner vergreift sich an meinen Leuten, das waren Seine Worte!", rezitiert Hermine._

_Amycus packt sie an ihrem Haarknoten und zieht sie aus der Küche heraus, die Treppe hoch._

_Neville macht Anstalten, hinterher zu gehen, doch Alectos Messer schnellt an seinen Hals und stoppt sein Vorhaben._

_Ihre Augen wandern an dem schlacksigen Körper des jungen Mannes herunter und ein lüsternes Grinsen entstellt ihr glänzendes Gesicht._

_„Eigentlich... Je mehr umso besser", meint sie schlicht und treibt auch Neville die Treppe hoch. (.....)Dann dringt der Gestank des Mantisfera zu Trasher durch und er ist erleichtert. Denn wo dieses Monster ist, ist auch sein neues Herrchen nicht weit. Und nach dem, was er vor kurzem gesehen hat, würde er niemanden lieber nach oben schicken, als den überaus loyalen Anhänger Dolohow, der wirkt, als ob er jegliche Befehlsverweigerung gegenüber Snape persönlich nähme. Und Dolohow ist kein Mann, mit dem man gern persönliche Probleme haben will._

* * *

*****

**Derweil eine Etage höher.**

„Nimm deine Dreckspfoten von mir!!", faucht Hermine mutiger, als sie sich fühlt und zieht ihre Fingernägel über Carrows Hand, doch er lacht nur dreckig und schleudert sie gegen seinen Nachttisch.

Mit tanzenden Sternen vor ihren Augen rutscht sie auf ihre Knie, sucht Halt an der Tagesdecke des Bettes. Wenn Amycus sich nicht drauf gesetzt hätte, wäre sie unter einem Haufen Bettzeugs begraben worden. Er packt sie wieder an den Haaren, dirigiert sie bäuchlings aufs Bett und hockt sich auf ihre Beine. Noch immer benommen, leistet sie zunächst nur geringen, unkoordinierten Widerstand, Alecto stößt die Tür auf und schuppst Neville mit Schwung auf ihr Bett.

Es gelingt ihm gerade noch so zu verhindern, mit dem Kopf ans Bettende zu schlagen, Alecto nimmt ihren Stab aus der hinteren Hosentasche ihres Bruders und beschwört einige Schutzbanne gegen Eindringlinge an der Zimmertür. „Vergiss die Haussklaven nicht!", erinnert Amycus sie und sie verpasst ihm einen Fußtritt gegen das Schienbein.

„Für wie blöd hältst du mich? Gegen die hab ich zuerst gebannt!"

Hermine versucht durch heftiges Blinzeln die Sternchen zu vertreiben, schüttelt ein paar Mal ihren Kopf, als hätte sie lediglich Wasser im Ohr und einfaches Schütteln würde alles wieder gut machen.

„Oh, ist dir schwindelig?", höhnt Amycus und kippt ihr sein Glas Wasser vom Nachttisch über ihren Kopf. „Besser so? Schließlich will ich nicht, dass du vorher verreckst!"

Er beugt sich zu ihr runter und und schiebt seine Zunge kurz in ihr Ohr. „Nicht schon bevor ich mit dir fertig bin!"

Alecto entfernt mit einem Wedler ihres Zauberstabes die komplette Kleidung der beiden Gryffindors. Hermines Hände werden ihr auf dem Rücken zusammen gebunden, ihr vor Angst gelähmter Körper wagt es nicht, sich zu wehren.

„Bitte, lasst sie doch", fleht Neville und versucht gleichzeitig, seine eigene Blöße mit den Händen zu bedecken.

Alecto macht einfach nur „Scht! Sieh genau hin, Kleiner! Von ihm kannst du was lernen!", und drückt ihm ihr Messer vorsichtshalber an die Kehle.

Ihr Bruder nimmt Hermine an den Hüften und dreht sie auf den Rücken. Ein starker Adrenalinschub lässt sie aus ihrer Starre erwachen, sie tritt Amycus gegen die Schulter, doch der fängt sie ab und schleudert sie erneut zu Boden. Wegen ihrer gefesselten Hände landet sie direkt auf dem Gesicht, rappelt sich stöhnend auf und versucht auf den Knien rutschend zur Tür zu gelangen, wird dann aber von Nevilles Schmerzensschreien aufgehalten.

„Rühr dich nicht, oder ich schneide seinen Kopf ab!", faucht Alecto und Hermine starrt entsetzt auf Nevilles Adamsapfel, unter dem sich ein hellroter Strich bildet. „Das gleiche gilt andersherum für dich, Kleiner", fügt sie hinzu und die beiden Freunde sehen einander verzweifelt an. Beide wissen, dass sie tun werden, was man ihnen befiehlt, um sich gegenseitig zu schützen.

„Setz dich mit dem Rücken an die Wand!", befiehlt Alecto und Neville gehorcht, da Amycus Hermine wieder zu sich her gezogen hat und seinen von Alecto zurück geworfenen Zauberstab an ihre Kehle hält. Alecto zwingt Nevilles Hände auseinander und stiert auf seinen Schoß.

„Nein, sieh an, wie süß! Er schläft noch", meint sie mit piepsiger Stimme und geht zum Nachttisch ihres Bruders, kramt eine Weile darin herum und geht schließlich mit einer kleinen Flasche zurück zu Neville.

Sie zieht seinen Kopf nach hinten und kippt ihm den Inhalt der Flasche direkt in den Rachen, woraufhin er halb hustend, halb würgend das widerliche Gebräu schluckt.

„Das wird dir helfen, Kleiner", erklärt sie, tätschelt aufmunternd seine Schulter und zeigt ihm die Aufschrift der Flasche. Natürlich von Snape gebraut, wie er unschwer an der gestochen scharfen Handschrift erkennen kann, eine Tatsache, die ihn gequält aufstöhnen lässt, denn er zweifelt keine Sekunde an der einwandfreien Wirkung des Trankes.

„Trank der ewigen Freude", liest sie laut vor und legt ihre Hand auf seinen Schoß. Der Trank wirkt augenblicklich, er spürt ein Feuer in seinen Lenden brennen, verstärkt durch eine kunstvolle Massage Alectos.

Nevilles Atmung beschleunigt sich, sein Gesicht läuft vor Anstrengung und Scham dunkelrot an, denn sie hat wirklich genug Talent, um ihm eine fast schon schmerzhaft pralle Erektion zu verpassen..

„Ich liebe notgeile Halbwüchsige! Ihr seid so...sensibel", kichert sie.

Neville laufen Tränen in Strömen aus den Augen, er versucht wenigstens an die Decke zu sehen, doch selbst das ist ihm nicht gestattet, was Amycus durch Kopfschütteln verdeutlicht, also muss er zu Hermines Schutz mit ansehen, wie Alectos Kopf sich langsam seinem Schoß nähert.

Amycus streicht fast schon zärtlich über Hermines festen Busen, am Bauch entlang nach unten.

„Bitte... nicht..."

Er grinst sie schadenfroh an und schiebt grob seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel. „Du willst doch nicht, dass sie an ihm rum knabbert, oder?", höhnt er und Hermine beißt sich fest auf die Unterlippe.

„Rutsch weiter rum! Er kann ja gar nichts sehen!", schlägt Alecto vor und widmet sich dann weiter ihrer Aufgabe.

Amycus schiebt sie etwas herum, winkelt ihre Knie an, als sei sie eine Puppe und spreizt ihr die Beine so weit es geht auseinander.

Dann geht er zu Neville und dirigiert dessen Kopf so lange in die richtige Richtung, bis ihm nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als genau zuzusehen, was sich zwischen Hermines Beinen abspielt.

„Du solltest dir einen Schutzfilm drüber zaubern, wer weiß, was da schon alles für Gesindel dran war an der", meint Alecto angeekelt, doch Amycus hat eine bessere Idee. Er acciot breit grinsend einen der silbernen gedrehten Kerzenhalter und entfernt die kugelförmige Kerze darauf.

„Echtes Silber, was. Eigentlich ein bisschen zu schmal, aber was solls", meint er und nähert sich ihrem Schoß mit dem schlanken Edelmetall. Er sticht mit dem kurzen Dorn einige Male rechts und links in ihre Oberschenkel, die Einstiche erinnern stark an Vampirbissmale. Hermine bemüht sich verzweifelt, nicht zu wimmern, doch nachdem sie erfahren hat, wie schmerzhaft solche Einstiche sind, stöhnt sie schon bevor er das nächste Mal ihre Haut durchbohrt qualvoll auf.

„Das erste mal geht's, nicht wahr? Richtig schlimm wird es erst, wenn man weiß, was einen das nächste Mal erwartet", säuselt Alecto und schwelgt scheinbar sehnsüchtig in Erinnerungen.

Neville schluchzt laut auf, als Amycus versucht, mit dem kalten Metall in sein Opfer einzudringen. „Äh äh, ich will, dass du Longbottom ansiehst!", befiehlt er ihr, denn Hermine hat mit geschlossenen Augen ihr verweintes Gesicht von ihm, seiner Schwester und vor allem Neville abgewendet.

„Wieso hörst du auf?", fragt Alecto, denn ihr Bruder hält verdutzt inne.

„Ich übernehme das Durchstoßen immer gerne selber", erklärt er, nimmt den Halter zurück und wirft ihn auf den Boden.

„Was durchstoßen? Willst mir ernsthaft verkaufen, die Kleine Schlampe ist noch unbenutzt?"

Als er grinsend nickt, lässt sie von Neville ab und kommt zu Hermine herüber.

„Du verarschst mich", mault sie und schiebt ihren Bruder, der seine Erektion schon in der Hand hält wieder zurück. Sie überzeugt sich eigenhändig von Hermines Jungfräulichkeit und widmet sich dann wieder ihrem Spielzeug. „Du bist doch befreundet mit der, wieso hat die keiner angefasst? Ich meine, hübsch is sie ja nicht, aber dieser Weasleytölpel sabbert die doch schon die ganze Zeit an, hat die den nie ran gelassen?", fragt sie Neville aus, der noch eine Spur roter anläuft, weil sie nun ihre Hand energischer auf und ab bewegt.

„Antworte ihr gefälligst!", brüllt Amycus ihn an und schlägt Hermine mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht, so gut befreundet sind wir nicht", antwortet Neville hektisch. „Aber auch manche Muggelmädchen möchten bis zu Hochzeitsnacht warten", fügt er keuchend hinzu und Alecto bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Ach erzähl mir doch nichts! Muggelschlampen lassen sich doch von jedem anspringen, der noch einigermaßen einen hoch kriegt! Auf die Ehe warten, komm schon, als ob die so was wie Kultur hätten!"

„Es stimmt aber", flüstert Hermine und Alectos Lachen verstummt.

„Und wieso hast du ihn dann nicht geheiratet? Hat selbst der Blutsverräter erkannt, dass er locker was besseres haben kann, als dich?", höhnt sie zurück und schließt ihre Faust fest um Nevilles Schaft. Als seine Eichel blau anläuft, bittet er Hermine, ihr zu antworten.

„Ich möchte noch nicht heiraten, ich studiere doch noch", erklärt Hermine zögernd.

„Ach ja, Zaubertränke! Du bildest dir tatsächlich ein, dass du eines Tages mit meinem Herrn mithalten kannst, nicht wahr? Man, wie erbärmlich!" Beide Carrows werfen ihre Köpfe zurück und lachen lauthals.

„Ich hab noch nie ne richtige Tränkemeisterin aufgeknackt", höhnt Amycus und positioniert sich zwischen Hermines Beine. Sie wehrt sich instinktiv, wird aber erneut durch Nevilles lautes Aufschreien, zum Stillhalten verdonnert.

Alecto hat ihre Hand gedreht, ohne ihn los zu lassen, Neville stehen dicke Schweißperlen auf der Stirn.

Amycus fährt mit seiner Spitze einige Male durch ihre Scham. „Du musst dich nicht beherrschen, ich mag es laut. Der _Experte _soll schließlich auch auf seine Kosten kommen", ermuntert er sie grinsend und schiebt sich dann zunächst langsam vorwärts. Hermine beißt sich wieder auf die Unterlippe, versucht sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen und hält die Luft an. Als er leichten Widerstand spürt hält er inne, legt sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf die zierliche junge Frau und raunt ihr ins Ohr.

„Du kannst wirklich froh sein, dass ich dir diesen Dienst erweise, einen reinblütigeren, mächtigeren Schwanz als meinen wirst du niemals in deine dreckige Möse kriegen, eigentlich solltest du mir danken!"

Hermine ringt ein wenig nach Luft, Amycus sieht zu seiner Schwester, die ihm kopfnickend zustimmt.

„Na los. Bedank dich bei ihm!", fordert sie Hermine auf, die nun, da Amycus sich ein wenig aufrichtet, laut aufschluchzt und einmal mit dem Kopf schüttelt.

„Schon gut Mine, sie werden uns sowieso töten... Lass nur", meint Neville und schließt seine Augen, als Alectos Hand mit dem Messer sich wieder nähert.

Sie setzt ihr Messer an Nevilles Peniswurzel an. „Nein, nein, töten macht sehr viel weniger Spaß, als das hier...Bedank dich hab ich gesagt!", fordert sie Hermine erneut auf und zieht die stumpfe Seite über Nevilles Vorhaut.

Neville schreit entsetzt auf und Hermine haucht ein leises „Danke."

„Wie war das?" hakt Amycus nach und dreht, um sie besser hören zu können, seinen Kopf demonstrativ nach links. Sein Blick fällt auf die plötzlich schnuppernde Alecto.

„Mach jetzt, die kommen zurück. Ich hab keine Lust zu Teilen", drängelt sie und Amycus stöhnt genervt auf, als er den Geruch des Mantiferas erkennt.

*****

**Zur Erinnerung: Tonks.**

_Als wir wieder zu Hause ankommen, ist es merkwürdig still. Zu still eigentlich..._

_Dolohow verfrachtet das Mantisfera nach unten, während Raluca angestrengt schnuppert._

„_Ganz schön viel Adrenalin in der Luft!"_

_Ich gehe langsam nach vorne zur Küchentür. Einen Spalt geöffnet, erkenne ich den sich verzweifelt zu befreien versuchenden Indianer, der mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrt. Draco stürmt hinter mir hinein und Raluca geht Dolohow holen._

„_Gott, Trasher?! Was ist passiert?", frage ich und löse die magischen Fesseln, die ihn an seinem Stuhl fest binden._

„_...hat....die Kleine.... keine Chance... zu schnell...", keucht Trasher mit Tränen der Wut in den Augen, seine mächtigen Hände zu Fäusten geballt._

„_Was für ne Kleine? Wer?", fragt Draco verwundert, doch ein gellender Schrei, voller Entsetzen und Abscheu beantwortet seine Frage unmittelbar._

„_Granger!", erkennt er und erbleicht. Dann wirbelt er herum und rennt nach oben, ich stolpere hinter ihm her, renne dabei gegen Dolohow, der gefolgt von Raluca aus dem Keller stürmt._

„_Der Lord ist in Seinem Labor", beantwortet er mir meine unausgesprochene Frage und mir wird schlecht._

******* **

„Die Tür geht nicht auf!", schreit Draco mich an und Dolohow schiebt ihn zur Seite um den Bannspruch der Carrows zu lösen. Es misslingt.

„Das ist nicht unser üblicher Fluch", meint er und sieht mich nachdenklich an. „Habt Ihr nicht einige Banngegenflüche in Eurer Ausbildung erlernt?", richtet er seine Frage nun an mich, während Trasher zwischen uns durch rast und wie ein wild gewordener Stier versucht, die massive Holztür mit seiner Schulter einzurennen. Nach dem siebten erfolglosen Rempler packt Dolohow ihn an den Oberarmen und schüttelt in heftig.

„Die Carrows kennen mehr Flüche, um ihre fetten Hintern zu schützen, als sonst ein Todesser, den ich kenne, SIE werden da auch nicht mit Muggelmethoden rein kommen, Experte!", donnert Dolohow den schwitzenden Indianer an.

Drinnen ertönt ein klägliches Wimmern und Alectos beifälliges Lachen.

„Öffnen Sie endlich diese verdammte Tür oder ich benutze Sie als Rammbock!", knurrt Trasher und bevor Dolohow antworten kann, wirft sich Raluca mit voller Wucht gegen das Holz. Ihre offensichtlich gebrochene Schulter renkt sich laut knirschend wieder ein und man lässt nun endlich mich nach vorne.

„Mach die Tür auf, Amycus! Sofort!", befehle ich, doch nichts tut sich, außer einem erneutem Wimmern von Hermine ist nichts zu hören.

„TONKS! TONKS HALT IHN AUF, BITTE!"

Merlin, dass war Neville!

„Halt deine Fresse, elender Nichtsnutz!"

„Alecto?" _Gott, was zum Teufel geht da drin vor sich?!_ „DIE TÜR AUF, SOFORT!", befehle ich und zu meinem größten Erstaunen kann man anhand der Magieveränderung in der Luft spüren, dass die Banne sich heben. Trasher stürzt ins Zimmer, wird aber sofort von einem Lähmfluch getroffen und gefriert in seiner momentanen Position im Türrahmen fest.

Dolohow schiebt mich, da ich an ihm vorbei wollte, fast schon grob zur Seite. „Genug jetzt, Carrow. Es reicht", meint er und betritt sich an Trasher vorbei quetschend das Zimmer. Ich folge ihm auf den Fuß und fühle mich von ihm hinter sich geschoben, so dass ich nicht an seinem breiten Rücken vorbei sehen kann, um mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

„Danke, Antonin, ich werd´s verkraften. Lass mich los", kommandiere ich und versuche die aufkeimende Panik zu unterdrücken. Es ist totenstill im Zimmer, was nichts Gutes verheißt. Antonin tritt gehorsam zur Seite und ich wünschte, er würde nicht immer so prompt gehorchen!

_Severus, du Narr! Wie konntest du ausgerechnet diese Tiere mit einer jungen Frau alleine lassen! _

Neben mir ertönt ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen, was meinen Blick kurzzeitig von der unfassbar widerlichen Szene vor mir ablenkt, Alecto, die mit einem Messer in der Hand neben dem bebenden Neville sitzt, sieht uns verärgert an.

„Hättet Ihr Euch nicht ein wenig gedulden können, Herrin? Wir hätten Euch schon noch etwas übrig gelassen, aber mein Bruder teilt einfach nicht gerne und-"

Ein gut gezielter Faustschlag von Dolohow bringt die nun ohnmächtige Alecto zum Schweigen. „Runter von dem Mädchen!", befiehlt er Amycus, der mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf der augenscheinlich nackten Hermine liegt.

„Wie konntest du nur?", schaffe ich ihn fassungslos zu fragen, er steigt mühselig von dem bewusstlosen Mädchen herunter und stellt sich vor mich, sein nun langsam erschlaffender Schwanz glitzert feucht unter seinem haarigen Bauch. Feucht von ihrem Blut.

Draco steht nun ebenfalls neben mir und starrt abwechselnd auf Amycus´ herunter gelassene Hosen und Hermines blutverschmierten Unterleib. Sein Mund klappt auf, er drängt sich an mir vorbei und packt Amycus vorne am Kragen.

„Wieso hast du das getan?", fährt er den älteren Todesser an, während ich den Lähmfluch von Trasher nehme. Danach bedecke ich Hermines Körper mit dem verrutschten Laken und untersuche sie mittels Diagnosezauber auf noch schlimmere Verletzungen. Körperliche zumindest...

„Was soll das Gejammer? Wofür sonst sollte Er sie aufgenommen haben, als zu unserer Unterhaltung!", verteidigt Amycus sich aufgebracht und packt nun seinerseits Draco am Kragen. „Wenn du schon so lange dabei wärst, wie ich, wüsstest du, wie wahre Reinblüter mit Schlammblütern umgehen!"

„Wenn DU so lange dabei wärst, wie ich, wüsstest du, dass die erste...Unterhaltung der Lord persönlich führt!", schaltet sich Dolohow dazwischen.

„Ich hätte niemals ein hilfloses Mädchen geschändet!", faucht Draco, Antonins Kommentar ignorierend. Amycus bricht unvermittelt in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Ach nein? Wirklich zu Schade, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr unter uns weilt, ich hätte zu gerne miterlebt, wie ausgerechnet du dich ihm verweigerst!"

„Lord Snape hat auch niemals vergewaltigt! Meine Mutter hat mir oft genug erzählt, wie hart Er dafür bestraft worden ist! Er hat es lieber ertragen, als ein junges Mädchen zu entehren!"

„Entehrt? Was weiß so eine Missgeburt schon von Ehre?"

„Immerhin lebt... lebte sie den gleichen Grundsatz, unschuldig in die Ehe zu gehen, wie unsere reinblütigen Hexen!", antwortet Draco und die wieder erwachte Alecto stürzt sich plötzlich auf ihn.

„Wag es nie mehr, reinblütige Hexen, wie mich mit solchem Dreck zu vergleichen!"kreischt sie und schlägt unbeholfen nach Draco, der allerdings reagiert schnell und verpasst ihr eine klatschende Ohrfeige, was sie ein paar Schritte zurück taumeln lässt. Amycus stürzt sich erstaunlich flink auf Draco, stolpert aber über seine um die Knöcheln hängende Hose und landet auf dem jungen Slytherin. Sie wälzen sich unter Amycus´asthmatischem Keuchen auf den paar Quadratmetern freien Bodens zwischen den beiden Betten umher.

Dolohow und Trasher versuchen unter Einsatz ihrer ganzen Körperkraft die beiden Kampfhähne auseinander zu bringen. Dolohow umarmt Draco von hinten und hebt den wild Austretenden einfach hoch. Dracos Fuß trifft dabei Amycus´Kopf und der fällt wie ein nasser Sack zusammen, schlägt mit der Stirn auf seinen Nachttisch und bleibt bewusstlos aus seiner Platzwunde blutend liegen.

Dolohow hat alle Mühe, den erhitzten jungen Mann ruhig zu halten, er versucht mit aller Gewalt, Amycus weitere Schläge und Tritte zu verpassen, während Dolohow ununterbrochen auf ihn einredet. Trasher tastet kurz nach Amycus´ Puls und nickt mir zu. Also lebt er noch. Bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so gut für ihn ist.

Alecto kniet sich heulend vor ihren Bruder und rüttelt an seinen Schultern. „Du hast ihn umgebracht!", schreit sie und richtet ihren Zauberstab auf Draco.

„Stupor!" Mein Fluch trifft sie direkt in den Brustkorb, sie knallt nach hinten an die Wand und ich fessele sie vorsichtshalber mit einem Incacerus.

Hinter mir kämpft Draco immer noch gegen Dolohow an, der nun beginnt, auf ihn einzubrüllen.

„Du widersetzt dich Seinem Befehl, Junge! Niemandem darf etwas geschehen!" Und genau dieser Satz lässt Draco erschlaffen, als hätte man seinen Strom ausgeschaltet.

„Aber er darf damit nicht einfach davon kommen!", fordert er kraftlos in Dolohows Armen hängend.

Plötzlich verdunkelt sich der Flur und Raluca faucht warnend. Direkt im Türrahmen materialisiert sich Severus, sein Hemd ist quer über der Brust zerfetzt, sein Haar hängt ihm wirr im Gesicht, alles in allem sieht er aus, als käme er gerade aus einem Raubtierkäfig. Er hält sich seinen linken Arm, dessen Ärmel nur noch in Streifen von seiner Schulter hängt.

Sowohl seine Kobra als auch die Runen drehen und winden sich aufgeregt.

Seine schwarzen Augen wandern über die in ein blutiges Laken eingewickelte Hermine, den mehr oder weniger bedeckten, schluchzenden Neville, der ihr seit einiger Zeit schon sanft durch die verwirrten Haare streicht, den wütend keuchenden Trasher, die beiden bewusstlosen Carrows und vor allem auf den immer noch entblößten Unterleib von Amycus. Sein Blick huscht schnell zurück zu Hermine, er zählt eins und eins zusammen, dann verdunkelt sich das Zimmer komplett.

„Severus, warte!", rufe ich in die Finsternis und schon wird es wieder hell.

Severus und Amycus sind verschwunden.

„Wo ist er hin?", fragt der Muggel und wir sehen einander fragend an. Dolohow lässt nun endlich Draco los, den ich mit einem leisen Kopfschütteln abhalte, seine Wut nun an Alecto auszulassen.

„Antonin, kannst du sie unten einsperren, bitte?", frage ich, Antonin nickt und lässt die Todesserin vor sich her schweben.

Ich setze mich neben Hermine aufs Bett und streiche ihr Haar aus dem verweinten Gesicht. Neville erstattet mir schluchzend und stotternd Bericht.

„... ich musste zusehen...wie er...konnte es nicht verhindern...Alecto...ihr Messer...sie hat mich angefasst...es war so widerlich..." er vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, sein Körper erbebt und die um seine Hüften geschlungene Decke rutscht soweit zur Seite, dass ich sein nun blau angelaufenes Glied sehen kann.

„Gott, Neville, das sollte sich ein Heiler ansehen!" Doch er hört mich gar nicht richtig.

„Er steht unter Schock", erklärt Trasher überflüssigerweise und nimmt den bebenden Gryffindor an den Armen hoch.

„Etwas kaltes Wasser könnte helfen", meint er und geht mit Neville ins Bad gegenüber. Draco setzt sich mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen auf die andere Seite neben Hermine und sieht mich sorgenvoll an.

„Ich kann ihre Erinnerungen daran löschen", murmelt er und ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Danke Draco, aber ich werde sie erst fragen, ob sie das möchte. Sobald sie aufgewacht ist." Tränen schießen mir in die Augen. „Das ist alles meine Schuld!"

Draco sieht überrascht auf. „Wie meinst du das...Herrin?", verbessert er sich schnell.

„Wenn ich hier geblieben wäre... ich hätte auf sie aufpassen müssen...meinen Instinkten vertrauen sollen... er glotzt sie doch schon die ganze Zeit so widerwärtig an..."

„Tonks?" Eine schwache Stimme reißt mich aus meinem Selbstmitleid.

„Merlin sei Dank! Es ist vorbei, er ist fort!", beruhige ich sie. Hermine fängt an zu zittern und dreht sich leise schluchzend in Embryonalstellung auf die Seite, umklammert meine Taille und drückt ihr Gesicht an meinen Bauch.

Ihr Laken verrutscht, Draco zieht es ihr behutsam hoch bis über ihre bebenden Schultern. „Ich möchte nach Hause. Bitte." Ihre Stimme eigenartig emotionslos, dennoch dringen ihre Worte direkt in mein Herz. Leidende Kinder sehnen sich nach ihren Eltern...

„Natürlich, Kleines", antworte ich schnell und richte mich mit ihr zusammen auf. Sie zieht das Betttuch fester um ihre schmalen Schultern und lässt sich von mir ins Badezimmer bringen, aus dem gerade ein überaus erleichterter Neville, gestützt von Trasher kommt. Für einen Moment sieht Neville so aus, als wolle er Hermine um den Hals fallen, geht dann aber mit gesenktem Kopf an uns vorbei. Er denkt bestimmt, sie könne eine ganze Weile auf die körperliche Näe eines Mannes verzichten...

Ich stelle Hermine in die Dusche, sie dreht das heiße Wasser voll auf, eigentlich müsste ihre Haut verbrühen. Sie wird sich eine ganze Zeit lang schmutzig fühlen, egal wie oft und heiß sie sich wäscht...Ich lege ihr große Handtücher bereit und suche dann in ihrem Zimmer ein paar Klamotten zusammen. „Autsch!" Meine Kobra leuchtet auf und ich spüre Sevs dunkle Aura lange, bevor er hinter mir steht.

Als ich mich zu ihm umdrehe, bin ich mir sicher, dass ich nicht wissen will, was genau er mit Amycus gemacht hat. Sevs Gesicht ist weiß vor Zorn, noch viel weißer als sonst, dunkle Ringe unter seinen irgendwie stumpfen Augen und das viele Blut auf seinem Hemd machen den Eindruck, als hätte er eine anstrengende Nacht hinter sich.

„Wo bist du nur gewesen?"Hoffe, nicht allzu vorwurfsvoll zu klingen.

„Rodolphus hat mich gerufen. Es gab... Er hatte Besuch."

Mein Blutdruck schießt in die Höhe. „Was ist passiert? Severus?!"

Er sinkt langsam an der Wand entlang rutschend zu Boden und presst stöhnend seine Hand an die Seite.

„Nach einem ordentlichen Kampf mit einem ausgewachsenen Werwolf sollte man nicht herum apparieren", meint er spöttisch. „Auch wenn es nur ein Weibchen war."

Ich knie vor ihn und schiebe seine Hände und sein Hemd auseinander. Zwei tiefe Kratzer ziehen sich quer über seine Brust.

„Das Hemd ist also absolut werwolfsicher...

„Nicht, wenn es vorher von Vampiren in Stücke gerissen wird", unterbricht er mich. Ich sehe auf.

"Du hast also Bellatrix getroffen?", frage ich unbeirrt, ihn besorgt nach Bisspuren absuchend.

Er legt ächzend seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen die kalte Wand.

Hermine kommt tropfnass in ein dickes Badetuch gewickelt herein und setzt sich still auf ihr Bett.

„Raluca?"

Die Vampirin steckt ihren Kopf herein und verzieht sofort ihr schönes Gesicht.

„Du stinkst nach Wolfsblut!", meint sie und hilft mir, Severus hoch zu ziehen.

„Kannst du dich um sie kümmern?" frage ich Raluca und nicke Richtung Hermine, die teilnahmslos einen Zipfel ihres Handtuchs in der Hand dreht.

Raluca nickt und begibt sich zu ihr, um beim Anziehen behilflich zu sein.

Ich trage Sev fast in unser Schlafzimmer, unterwegs begegnet mir Draco, der Sev entsetzt ansieht.

„Draco, würdest du mit Raluca zusammen Hermine zu ihren Eltern bringen?", frage ich und er nickt.

„Oxfordstreet 118", _(A/N: mir fiel nix besseres ein, sorry) _erklärt Severus und Draco wartet vor Hermines Zimmertür auf die beiden Frauen.

„Ich war ihr Lehrer, Nymphadora, ich kenne die Adressen aller Schüler", beantwortet Sev meinen fragenden Blick.

Er lässt sich aufs Bett fallen und ich schäle ihn aus der zerfetzten Kleidung.

„Erfahre ich Details oder muss ich mir wieder alles selbst zusammen reimen?", frage ich ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Rodolphus findet schon seit einiger Zeit tote Ratten, Katzen und auch einige ausgesaugte Muggelobdachlose auf dem Gelände um Spinner´s End. Heute Nacht haben sie das erste Mal versucht, einzudringen."

„Wer ´sie´?" Hake ich nach und zucke erschrocken mit der Hand zurück, als ich etwas festes und doch irgendwie schwammiges in seiner Hosentasche fühle.

Er greift hinein und zieht einen abgetrennten Finger heraus.

„Gott, Severus! Du hast echt n Faible für Extremitäten!", keuche ich und betrachte den Finger genau so interessiert, wie er.

„Abgetrennte Teile verwandeln sich zurück, wenn sie keinen Kontakt mehr zum lykantrophen Blut haben, wusstest du das?"

„Ich weiß ja. Ich hab es an Remus´Arterie gesehen...damals..." Der Rest geht in einer Mischung aus Schluchzen und Würgen unter, den Sev popelt nun mit einer Muggelnadel im zerfetzten Fleisch meiner Tante herum.

„Was machst du denn?"

„Das könnte nützlich sein", murmelt er und schickt den Finger per Fernapparation ins Labor.

Ich zerre wütend an seinen Tausend Hosenknöpfen, bis er meine Hände festhält.

„Du erfährst es früh genug, Dora." Ich stehe schnaubend auf und stemme die Hände in die Hüften.

„Wann Sev? Wann? Bevor oder nachdem du dich von Werwölfen und Vampirgesindel zerfleischen lässt? Ich könnte deine tolle Organisation nicht einmal ansatzweise weiter führen, wenn du drauf gehst, weil komischerweise ICH die wenigste Ahnung habe, was genau diese Organisation eigentlich tut, verdammt!"

Er lächelt. Gott, wie ich das hasse!

„Weißt du was? Leck dir selber deine Wunden! Sonst machst du ja auch immer alles alleine!"

Drehe mich schwungvoll um und rausche aus dem Zimmer. Trasher, Neville und Dolohow sitzen in der Küche , Trasher flößt Neville irgendeinen Tee ein, Dolohow sieht auf und kommt auf mich zu.

„Ist er schwer verletzt?", fragt er und ich muss fast lachen über diese Sorge in seiner Stimme."Ihr ward nicht zu überhören", fügt er hinzu.

„Keine Ahnung, frag ihn, ich bin nur seine Frau, woher zum Teufel soll ich das schon wissen", schimpfe ich und hantiere zornig mit einer Teetasse. Stöhne schon genervt auf, bevor sie mir aus Hand gefallen auf dem Boden aufschlägt.

„So bezaubernd deine roten Haare auch sind, es ist nicht gerade förderlich für unseren Vorrat an Geschirr, wenn du dich nicht beruhigst", meint der wieder einmal lautlos erschienene Lord persönlich.

Ich murmle einen sehr ungezogenen Kommentar und spüre schon Sevs Hände auf meinen Schultern.

Er massiert gekonnt meinen angespannten Nacken, drei Stühle werden zurück geschoben und unsere Freunde lassen uns allein zurück.

Gegen meinen Willen überzieht eine kribbelige Gänsehaut meinen Körper, als er seine Massage verstärkt.

„Du würdest also einfach weitermachen, wie bisher, wenn ich gefallen bin?", raunt er in mein Ohr und ich kralle verärgert über meinen verräterischen Körper, dessen jede einzelne Zelle auf seine Stimme reagiert, meine Fingernägel in die Arbeitsplatte.

„Alles andere würde deine Erwartungen in mich enttäuschen. Oh warte halt, so viel kann das nicht sein, was du von mir erwartest. Immerhin vertraust du mir nicht einmal deinen genialen Masterplan an!", fauche ich bedeutend weniger eindrucksvoll, als ich klingen will. Er dreht mich an den Schultern herum und hebt filmreif meinen Kopf mit seinem Finger unter meinem Kinn an.

„Gib mir noch eine einzige Woche. Dann bring ich dich ins Labor" antwortet er und berührt mit seinen fast blutleeren Lippen meine Stirn.

„Du solltest dich hinlegen, Sev. War Bellas Finger wenigstens die Anstrengung wert?"

Er lächelt leise. „Ich habe endlich alles, was ich brauche. Die Kratzer verheilen bereits."

Ich lege meinen Kopf gegen seinen frischen, schwarzen Wollpullover und atme seinen herben Geruch ein.

„Versprich mir bitte, dass wir ab sofort nur noch als Team auftreten."

Er streicht über mein Haar und nickt.

Hebe meinen Kopf und schaue ihm in die vor Erschöpfung trüben Augen.

„Wo hast du Carrow hingebracht?"

Sein Blick wird eiskalt. „Er wird nie mehr einen Befehl verweigern. Glaub mir."

„Das tu ich. Ich will trotzdem wissen, was du mit ihm gemacht hast..."

Erinnerungsblitze an Rowles explodierenden Unterleib flackern in meinen Gedanken auf.

„Er verweilt in bester Gesellschaft. Ich habe ihm einen Trank verabreicht, der ihn in ein muggelartiges Wachkoma versetzt. Seine Organe arbeiten zuverlässig, aber sein Verstand hat keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper mehr. Außerdem lasse ich ihn einen ganz bestimmten Tag im Leben eines anderen immer wieder von Neuem erleben."

Sein teuflisches Lächeln lässt mich schließen, dass Sevs Vater einen neuen Zimmergenossen bekommen hat. Und, dass er den Tag meint, an dem Tobias Snape seinen Verstand verloren hat...


	24. Begabter Lehrling und prügelnde Experten

_Und ab in Keller!_

*****

„Du hast ganz schön nachgelassen, Toni!", keift Alecto ihren ehemaligen Kampfgefährten an, der den Keller betritt um das Mantisfera zu füttern.

„Hab ich das?"

„Mir ins Gesicht schlagen wegen eines Schlammblutes!", empört sie sich. „Früher warst du nicht so weich!"

Dolohow wirft ein Stück rohes Rindfleisch in den Käfig, das Wesen dreht nicht einmal seinen unförmigen Kopf in die Richtung.

„Ich glaube, es ist ein Jäger. Man kann es nicht mit totem Fleisch füttern..."

Er sieht grübelnd zu Alecto herüber, die sofort ihr blasiertes Grinsen einbüßt.

„Komm schon Toni, das würdest selbst du nicht tun!", behauptet sie mit nicht mehr ganz so viel Selbstsicherheit in ihrer Stimme.

Dolohow lässt die Käfigtür des riesigen Insektenwesens aufschnappen und es rennt sofort auf die fette Beute nebenan zu.

Alecto entfährt ein schrilles Kreischen, welches aber schon bald abebbt, als sie erkennt, dass das Monster dadurch nur zusätzlich angestachelt wird.

„Es hat keine Augen, siehst du? Also halt deine Klappe und bete, dass es dich nicht riechen kann!"

Dolohow dreht sich um und widmet sich einigen Utensilien auf seinem Metalltisch, als die Tür auf geht und niemand geringeres als Neville herein schlüpft.

Alecto lacht anzüglich auf.

„Oh sieh mal wer da nicht genug von mir kriegen kann! Bist wirklich wunderbar bestückt, Kleiner", grölt sie und Dolohow hebt skeptisch den Blick von seiner Arbeit..

Er schnippt mit den Fingern und das Mantisfera kauert sich zusammen.

„Schon gut. Es wird dir nichts tun, so lange ich es zu verhindern weiß."

Neville nickt zögernd und schleicht auf Zehenspitzen die Treppe hinunter. Er stellt sich direkt vor Alectos Käfig, immer wieder mit ängstlichem Blick auf das seltsam anmutende Wesen schauend.

„Ihr Bruder wurde bereits für seine abscheuliche Tat bestraft. Von Professor Snape persönlich", erklärt er schlicht und Alecto erbleicht. Sie stürmt ans Gitter bis vor seine Nase und besprüht ihn mit Spucke, während sie ihn anbrüllt.

„Du nichtsnutziger Sohn von Blutsverrätern, du hast es doch genossen, ihn zu beobachten! Hat doch deinen kleinen Schwanz ganz hart gemacht!"

Nevilles Gesicht verfärbt sich unschön, eine Mischung aus Scham und Wut überzieht seine Mimik.

Er zuckt heftig zusammen, als Dolohow fest mit einer groben Rohrzange an Alectos Käfig schlägt.

„Zurück du alte Giftspritze! Durch einen meisterhaften Trank vom fähigsten Tränkebrauer persönlich hergestellt in Erregung zu geraten ist unvermeidlich! Niemand kann sich dagegen wehren! Ohne diesen Trank hättest gerade DU niemals ...Unterhaltung!", knurrt er die erschrocken zurück gewichene Todesserin an.

Dolohow dreht die Zange in seiner Hand, öffnet sie und schätzt scheinbar ab, wie weit er sie verstellen muss, um ihren Arm darin einzuklemmen.

„Was ist das? Was hast du damit vor? Und, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hattest gerade du schon mehrfach das Vergnügen, Missgeburten zu benutzen!", keift sie mit unverkennbarem Hohn in der Stimme und Neville wird noch eine Spur dunkler rot.

„Der Vergleich ist jämmerlich. Es ist mir wirklich egal, was du in deiner Freizeit treibst und vor allem, mit wem, Alecto. Aber du hast einen direkten Befehl des Lords verweigert. Wie du sehr wohl weißt, kann ich das nicht ungestraft lassen!"

Sie weicht soweit zurück, dass sich die Gitterstäbe schmerzhaft in ihr weiches Fleisch drücken. „Antonin! Bitte! Der da wollte nicht mal Sein Zeichen und die kleine Schlampe ist doch nur wertloser Dreck!"

„Für jemanden, die schon absolut jeden Todesser egal welchen Ranges angemacht hat, trägst du dein inzestuöses Haupt ganz schön hoch, gute Frau. Du hast dich sogar von der Animagusratte besteigen lassen. Das kommt meiner Definition von Schlampe sehr viel näher als eine unberührte Schlammblüterin."

„Hört endlich auf sie so zu nennen!", brüllt nun Neville und weicht gleich darauf erschrocken von Dolohow zurück, dessen Kopf sofort zu ihm herum ruckt.

Das Mantisfera richtet sich laut fauchend auf, Dolohow schnippt wieder mit den Fingern und es legt sich wieder hin.

Er geht einen Schritt auf Neville zu, der betreten zu Boden sieht. „Ich rate dir, weder mich noch ES zu provozieren, verstanden Longbottom?"

Der angesprochene nickt heftig.

„So ist brav, wenn deine Mami damals auch so prompt gehorcht hätte, würde sie jetzt vielleicht nicht ins Bett scheißen", höhnt Alecto und Neville wird schlagartig blass.

Alecto wittert ihre Chance und nähert sich der ihr gegenüber liegenden Seite des Käfigs.

„Ui, hab ich da einen wunden Punkt getroffen, Kleiner? Sie hat wirklich seeeehr laut geschrien, deine Mami... Sooo schlimm geweint und gejammert...Und erst Daddylein. Ach jeh ach jeh... der war schon nach dem dreizehnten Crucio putt... Bella konnte es einfach am besten..."

„Das reicht jetzt!", knurrt Dolohow seine Gefangene an und will Neville vom Käfig weg schieben. Der schlägt völlig kopflos Dolohows Hand von seinem Arm.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an!" Er zittert vor unterdrückter Wut. „Oder ich...vergesse mich!"

Dolohows Lippen umspielt ein leises Lächeln. „Das ist das zweite Mal an einem Abend, wo du versuchst mich an irgendwas zu hindern." Dolohows Stimme klingt gleichsam anerkennend wie drohend.

„So blöd war echt noch keiner. Niemand provoziert den Folterknecht des Dunklen Lords!", schwärmt Alecto verführerisch.

„Ich diene einem neuen Meister. Einem, der es auch wert ist, diesen Titel zu tragen!", knurrt Dolohow zurück.

„Natürlich. Sicher. Ich doch auch", verbessert sie sich schnell.

„Nein, Alecto. Du dienst nicht, du gehorchst aus Bequemlichkeit. Und das nicht einmal besonders gut."

„Aber du, Toni. Du gehorchst! Und Er hat gesagt, dass Er nicht will, dass Seinen Leuten etwas angetan wird!", meint sie bestimmt und schiebt wie zum Beweis ihrer Zugehörigkeit ihren linken Ärmel hoch.

„Ich unterstehe diesem Befehl ja. Aber, wie du schon richtig bemerkt hast", erklärt Dolohow und reicht dem völlig überforderten Neville seinen bzw. Amycus´ ehemaligen Zauberstab. „Longbottom nicht."

Als sich eine Spur Rachegelüste in Nevilles Augen zeigt, lacht Alecto spöttisch.

„Tolle Idee, Antonin. Als wenn DER genug Eier hätte um-"

„Crucio!"

Dolohow schlägt von der gewaltigen Wucht des Unverzeihlichen getroffen hart an die Gitterstäbe des Mantisferakäfigs.

Alecto hüpft wild applaudierend in ihrem Gefängnis herum, Dolohows heftig zuckender Körper kommt erst nach ein paar Sekunden zur Ruhe, als Neville über sich selbst ein wenig erschrocken den Fluch von ihm nimmt. Wozu ihn aber keineswegs Barmherzigkeit bringt, sondern das laut fauchende Haustier, dass sich nur durch Antonins energische Kommandos beruhigen lässt.

Mühsam rappelt er sich immer noch von Krämpfen geschüttelt in eine sitzende Position auf und reibt sich die Auftrittsstelle des Fluchs.

„Das war ein wirklich starker, Longbottom, nur das Zielen solltest du noch perfektionieren", keucht er und hält sich am Gitter fest.

„Wieso, ich habe doch getroffen!", meint Neville und reicht Dolohow die Hand, der damals ebenfalls zugegen war, als die Longbottoms bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert wurden.

Dieser lacht leise keuchend und lässt sich von dem jungen Mann hoch ziehen, begibt sich zu Nevilles Entsetzen direkt hinter ihn, legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter und umfasst den Zauberstab inklusive seiner Hand mit der anderen. Er zielt auf die nun sehr schweigsame Alecto.

„Wirklich ausbaufähig. Aber ein Crucio ist relativ leicht auszuführen, es bedarf nur genug Wut und Willen, jemandem Schaden zu wollen, was, wie ich selbst erleben durfte, selbst Potter besaß. Also bilde dir auf dieses Gelingen nicht zu viel ein, junger Zar´sverei. Ich kann dir sehr viel präzisere Flüche zeigen, solche, die das Opfer nicht so schnell töten und zudem den Verstand erhalten. Ich verstehe heute noch nicht, warum manche Kollegen Cruciati zum Verhören einsetzen, die Gefolterten brabbeln schon nach kürzester Zeit wirres Zeug."

Neville verkrampft sich merklich bei der in Dolohows Stimme vorherrschenden Gleichgültigkeit bezüglich des Schicksals seiner Eltern. Und Dolohow vergisst rein zufällig zu erwähnen, dass er einen Großteil des Zustandes der Longbottoms mit verschuldet hat.

Entgegen der Kälte in Dolohows Stimme fühlt sich die Hand des Todessers angenehm warm an.

Neville redet sich ein, dass der Grund dafür die dunkle Magie ist, die seine eigene Hand und den Stab durchströmt, als Dolohow ihm einen einfachen, schwarzmagischen Fluch zeigt, der Alectos getroffene Ohrmuschel mumifizieren lässt. Sie berührt instinktiv ihre rechte Schläfe, was genau das falsche war, denn nun zerfällt ihr Ohr zu Staub.

„Das war ein heute kaum noch benutzter Alterungsfluch, heute verwendet man ihn nur noch in der Massentrankproduktion um einfache Tränke schneller reifen zu lassen. Darauf solltest du unseren Tränkemeister allerdings besser nicht ansprechen. Und ich würde nicht empfehlen, ihn an dir selbst anzuwenden, der Alterungsprozess verläuft sehr schnell, und ist nicht zu korrigieren, wie du eben sehen konntest."

Alecto versucht verzweifelt, die restlichen paar Körnchen Ohrstaub aufzufangen, die ihr von der Schulter rieseln.

„Was ist mit dem Imperius?", fragt Neville leise und dreht seinen Kopf soweit herum, dass er seinem neuen Lehrmeister in die Augen sehen kann.

„Geduld. Nicht alles auf einmal. Bevor du dich an diesen Fortgeschrittenen Fluch wagst, solltest du weniger anstrengende beherrschen. Lord Snapes Erfindungen haben sich als gute Übungsflüche erwiesen."

Er vollführt die nötige Zauberstabbewegung und Neville prägt sich den nicht allzu komplizierten Verlauf ein.

„Der Spruch lautet Sectusempra. Versuch ihre Nase zu treffen. Ziel gut, sonst ist der Spaß gleich vorbei", murmelt der erfahrene Folterknecht so leise, dass Alecto, die immer noch ihrem Ohr nachtrauert, ihn nicht hören kann und betont dabei das Wort Spaß so, dass Neville keine Sekunde an dem Amüsement des Todessers zweifelt.

„Außerdem ist es besser, man lernt einen Imperius zuerst abzuwehren, bevor man selber einen ausführt", fügt Dolohow hinzu und Neville erschauert.

„Ich denke dazu solltest du jemanden bitten, dem du uneingeschränkt vertraust. Das hat wirklich noch Zeit."

Da Neville in Gedanken die Personen durch geht, denen er vertraut und die außerdem in der Lage sind, einen starken Imperio auszuführen, ist er zu abgelenkt und führt die Stabbewegung nicht richtig aus. Alectos Haar fängt Feuer, sie wirft sich laut brüllend zu Boden und schlägt auf ihrem Kopf herum. Dolohow reißt ihm wütend den Stab aus der Hand.

„Konzentriere dich gefälligst! Das ist schwarze Magie, nicht Flitwicks Wutschen und Wedeln",

_(A/N: kleine Anspielung darauf, dass es ausgerechnet der kleine Flitwick war, der in der originalen Finalschlacht Dolohow tötet)_

knurrt er den halb zu Tode erschrockenen Gryffindor an und lässt eine heraufbeschworene Ladung Sand auf Alectos Kopf das Feuer ersticken. Dann treibt er das Mantisfera zurück in seinen Käfig und lässt die Tür zu knallen.

„Du wartest hier! Und DU stirbst erst, wenn ich finde, dass Longbottom genug trainiert hast!", kommandiert Dolohow und rauscht die Treppe hoch.

*****

**Tonks.**

„Bleib liegen!", ordnet Severus an, als ich nach nur wenigen Stunden Schlaf aufgeschreckt von schrillem Gebrüll aus unserem Bett stürzen will.

Offenbar verfolgt er die Geschehnisse im Keller schon eine Weile, denn er sieht nicht aus, als wäre er eben erst aufgewacht. Er liegt mit einem ziemlich fiesen Grinsen auf dem Rücken, die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt.

„Was passiert mit ihr?", frage ich angestrengt nach unten lauschend. Alecto schreit sich gerade die Seele aus dem Leib.

„Doch nicht... er macht doch nicht..."

Sev verzieht angeekelt sein Gesicht. „Nein, Dora. Antonin besitzt eine Menge Geschmack. DAS macht er bestimmt nicht mit ihr. Ab gesehen davon, würde DAS sie nicht so quälen..."

„Danke für die tiefen Einblicke in eure Kuttenorgien... ich verzichte auf Details."

Er greift sich eine Hand voll pinker Haare und zieht mich zu sich herunter.

„Immer noch eifersüchtig?"

„Quatsch nein. Igitt!" Mehr kann ich nicht sagen, sein Kuss verschließt meine Lippen. Genauer gesagt hindert mich seine ungeduldige Zunge, klare Worte in meinem Kopf zu formen.

„Sev...warte...du bist irgendwie so..."

Seine schwarzen Augen haben heute eindeutig was animalisches... Hätte er sich mit Wölfen statt Fledermäusen verbrüdert, würde ich jetzt Ausschau nach dem vollen Mond halten...Auch wenn es bereits neun Uhr morgens ist...

Ein fester Griff und ich hocke auf seinen Hüften, er zerreißt einfach mein Nachthemd und bald schon gibt es keine Stelle auf meiner Haut mehr, die nicht in Flammen steht.

Energische Schritte auf der Treppe lassen ihn etwas genervt aufstöhnen, spätestens das laute Klopfen an unserer Tür beendet unsere frühmorgenliche Aktivität, bevor sie begonnen hat.

Severus ruft „Herein!" und ich schaffe es gerade noch, von ihm abzusteigen und mich bis unters Kinn zu zudecken.

Dolohow ahnt wohl, dass er stört, denn er öffnet die Tür nur ein kleines Stück um in gemäßigter Lautstärke mit Sev sprechen zu können.

„Verzeiht, Herr, es ist wirklich wichtig. Ich bitte Euch um Erlaubnis, Zauberstäbe für alle besorgen zu dürfen. Longbottom kommt mit Carrows noch weniger zurecht, als ich. Es wäre wirklich fatal, wenn Ihr im Falle eines Angriffs keine Unterstützung in uns finden würdet, weil wir keine personifizierten Stäbe tragen."

Sev nickt und ich muss nicht unbedingt wissen, woher Dolohow weiß, ob Neville mit Amycus Stab zaubern kann, oder eben nicht.

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, Antonin und ich habe bereits Ollivander diesbezüglich kontaktiert. Unglücklicherweise sind seine Vorräte an geeigneten Kernen und Hölzern begrenzt, fertige Stäbe hat er, wie du sehr gut weißt, keine mehr."

„Ich selbst habe sie zerstört, wie Ihr wisst", antwortet Dolohow mit einem leisen Bedauern in der Stimme.

Ja, ich erinnere mich noch an den Überfall auf Ollivanders Laden und dessen Entführung durch _Todesser _als Voldemort damals den Elderstab suchte.

„Du solltest deine alte Bekannte in der Nokturngasse aufsuchen, die weitreichende Kontakte zu...Importeuren hat. Spätestens in einer Woche sollte jeder einen neuen, eigenen Stab besitzen."

Dolohow nickt und verschwindet wieder. Sev auch, allerdings ins Bad.

Eine alte Bekannte... so so... nachdem ich Sevs alte Bekannte kennen gelernt habe, wird mich Dolohows alte Bekanntschaft bestimmt nicht weniger überraschen...

Die Erkenntnis, dass weder er noch Neville noch Hermine und auch Rudi und Zissy keinen eigenen Stab besitzen, jagt mir einen nicht gerade kleinen Schrecken ein. Zwar können fähige Zauberer auch mit fremden Stäben einfache Flüche zustande bringen, doch auf ein Duell mit, sagen wir... Lucius oder sogar Bellatrix wollte ich es jetzt nicht unbedingt ankommen lassen....

*****

„Draco?" Streiche meinem blonden Cousin, ein paar Minuten später, unten angekommen die wirren Haare aus der Stirn. Sein rechtes Auge ist schwarz-lila verfärbt.

„Hm?" antwortet er verschlafen und rappelt sich mühsam vom Sofa hoch, auf dem er sich zusammen gerollt hatte. Vor ihm auf dem Couchtisch steht eine halb leere Whiskyflasche und ein umgekipptes Glas.

„Alles in Ordnung?", frage ich, besorgt sein sehr blasses Gesicht betrachtend.

„Ja sicher. Es ist nur..." Er schnauft tief durch. „Granger ist, als wir bei ihren Eltern ankamen, zusammen gebrochen. Raluca hat ihnen berichtet, was geschehen ist, ihre Eltern haben mich natürlich erkannt, die Ähnlichkeit mit meinem Erzeuger ist wohl nicht zu verkennen..."

Er reibt sich über die müden Augen. Scheinbar musste er für alle Sünden der ehemaligen Kollegen büßen...

„Misses Granger hat mich angegriffen wie eine Löwenmutter, die ihr Junges verteidigt. Ich hab sie machen lassen. Besser sie lässt ihre Wut an mir aus, als an einem anderen Todesser."

Okay, das erklärt das Veilchen.

„Du bist kein Todesser mehr, Draco." Verdammt, wir brauchen einen Namen für unsere Organisation...

Seine Augen werden feucht, als er mich endlich direkt ansieht.

„Ich wollte aber einer sein! Ich bin diesen idiotischen Parolen gefolgt. Granger... Hermine hat mehr Ehrgefühl in ihrem kleinen Finger als die ganze Meute zusammen."

Jetzt wird er wütend. Das ist auf jeden Fall besser, als dieses Selbstmitleid.

„Wenn Lord Snape sich mir nur als Spion zu erkennen gegeben hätte... ich meine, ich wollte schließlich auch ihm nacheifern! Eigentlich sogar nur ihm! Anerkennung von ihm war mir mehr wert, als die meines Vaters..."

„Noch etwas, was du mit Hermine gemeinsam hast. Und Severus hat versucht dir zu helfen, schon vergessen? Er hat für dich sein Leben riskiert, als er deiner Mutter den Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet hat!" verteidige ich den nun im Türrahmen hinter Draco stehenden Lord.

„Ich war dumm, dumm und naiv! Er hätte es verhindern können, mich zu so einem ignoranten Reinblüter verkommen zu lassen."

Muss lachen.

„Nein, Draco, dass hätte niemand geschafft. Sieh dir doch deinen Stammbaum an! Von wem hättest du dich denn positiv beeinflussen lassen können? Von uns muggelgeborenen oder Blutsverrätern wie Sirius und den Weasleys? Dein Gehirn wurde von Anfang an auf höchst reinem Niveau gewaschen. Du konntest nicht anders werden. Aber ich bin froh, dass diese Zeit jetzt vorbei ist. Freut mich, dass du erwachsen geworden bist, Draco. Und bedeutend klüger. Muss an Hermines Einfluss liegen", knuffe ich und er deutet ein Lächeln an.

„Was hat Er mit den Carrows gemacht?"

Severus nähert sich und Draco zuckt zusammen, als er ihm antwortet.

„Beide bekommen bereits, was sie verdienen. Ihr solltet aufbrechen. Haltet euch an Dolohow. Er kennt den Weg", erklärt er und disappariert.

„Labor?", fragt Draco und ich nicke.

„Und wir? Ich nehme nicht an, dass Er meint, Dolohow kennt den Weg ins Obergeschoss..."

„Wow, Draco! Du hast ja Humor! Wir gehen Zutaten äh... besorgen. Er hat mir versprochen, dass ich demnächst eingeweiht werde... Will endlich wissen, was er in Spinner´s End treibt!"

„Das geht uns wohl allen so", meint Draco und zieht mich kurz in eine herzliche Umarmung.

„Danke. Siehst du, selbst meine halbschlammblütige Cousine steht mir mehr bei, als alle Reinblüter, die ich kenne. Abgesehen von meiner Mutter natürlich..."

Sein nächster Satz treibt mir heiße Tränen in die Augen.

„Du bist bestimmt eine tolle Mutter."

Gut, dass er sich zurückzieht, um sich schnell frisch zu machen, so gelingt es mir, einigermaßen die Fassung zurück zu erlangen, bis ich in der Küche ankomme.

Dobby serviert mir und Dolohow, der etwas müde und schweigend am Tisch sitzt ein opulentes Frühstück und geht dann auf Geheiß von Antonin Neville dazu holen.

Draco kommt herein und lässt sich mit leicht grünlichem Gesicht auf einen freien Platz fallen. „Master Malfoy wünscht Rührei mit Speck?", fragt Kreacher und Draco schafft es gerade noch bis zur Spüle, in die er sich herzhaft erbricht.

Dobby gefolgt von Neville kommt zurück und Antonin reicht Draco galant eine kleine Flasche, deren violetter Inhalt Draco ohne zu zögern austrinkt.

„Amethystessenz. Ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich diesen Katertrank bekomme, mein ehemaliger Hauslehrer hat sich gut um uns gekümmert", erklärt er uns unwissenden Nicht-Slytherins. Was mir dann auch verdeutlicht, wieso auch in meinem Jahrgang nach einer Party nie verkaterte Kellerkinder rum gerannt sind...

„Wo geht's eigentlich hin?", fragt Draco und gibt Dolohow die Flasche zurück, die sich auf magische Weise wieder füllt.

„Nokturngasse. Wir brauchen Zauberstäbe."

„Es gibt in dort aber keine Zauberstabmacher", meint Neville.

„Wir holen dort auch nur die magischen Kerne", erklärt Dolohow.

„Du kennst dich DORT aus?", frage ich erstaunt.

„Nein, nicht direkt... ich habe einige Wurzeln für Professor Snapes Projekt dort besorgt...", murmelt Neville ein bisschen verlegen.

„Wir werden eine alte Freundin besuchen. Wie steht der Mond zur Zeit?", fragt Dolohow in die Runde.

„Es ist Tag, Antonin", stelle ich grinsend fest und man sieht ihm deutlich an, dass er meine Art von Humor nicht unbedingt teilt...

„Es gibt Mondgeschöpfe, die ihre Natur auch tagsüber ausleben, Herrin", meint er und sehe ihn erstaunt an.

„DU zählst äh...ein Mondgeschöpf zu deinen FREUNDEN?" Das glaub ich jetzt nicht.

„Sie kann ganz... nützlich sein... Freunde würde ich uns nicht unbedingt nennen..."

„Soweit ich weiß, ist erst in drei Tagen Vollmond", grüble ich. Moment...hat Sev nicht gesagt, er wurde von Werwölfen angegriffen? Sprich verwandelten? Glaub kaum, dass menschliche Hände ihn so zugerichtet hätten...

„Gut, dass macht sie... erträglicher", unterbricht Dolohow meine Überlegung. Werde Sev wohl dazu befragen müssen...

„Ist das eigentlich ein Aufnahmekriterium in euer Haus, dass ihr immer nur andeutet?", erzürne ich mich und will hinaus stampfen, laufe jedoch gegen Trashers breite Brust.

Er hält mich an den Armen fest, um zu verhindern, dass ich durch den Rückprall nach hinten kippe. „Sind alle Metamorphmaga so stürmisch?", fragt er und beobachtet fasziniert mein feuerrot werdendes Haar.

„Nehmen Sie ihre Hände von ihr!", grollt Dolohow und Trashers Augen huschen zu dem Todesser.

„Schon gut, Antonin! Er will mir ja nix tun!" Man kann diese Beschützernummer auch übertreiben!

Trasher schiebt mich zur Seite und baut sich in voller Größe vor Dolohow auf.

„Sie haben mir nichts zu sagen, Mister Dolohow. Ich bin auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch Ihres Eigentümers hier, akzeptieren Sie das endlich!"

Nette Wortwahl...oder auch nicht...

„EIGENTÜMER?!"

Dolohow zieht seinen Zauberstab, Trashers Hand schnellt nach vorne und dreht ihm den Arm auf den Rücken, so weit, bis Dolohow seinen Stab fallen lässt und er ihm mit nach hinten geworfenem Kopf die Nase bricht.

„STOP! SOFORT AUFÖREN!", brülle ich, doch schon zersplittert der Küchentisch, Trasher hat Antonin in bester Judomanier über die Schulter geworfen und dieser ist krachend auf dem zerschellenden Tisch gelandet.

„Pertrificus totalis!"

Der angriffslustige Experte klappt die Arme an den Körper und fällt wie ein Baum um. Dolohow befreit sich aus den Tischresten und tritt Trasher mit voller Wucht in die Flanke.

„ES REICHT JETZT ANTONIN!"

Sein Kopf ruckt zu mir, als würde er mich erst jetzt erkennen, neigt er sein Haupt.

„Verzeiht, ich sehe es nur nicht gerne, wenn man Euch beschmutzt."

„Herrgott, Antonin! Ich verbiete dir in aller Deutlichkeit noch einmal Hand oder Stab an ihn zu legen, hast du mich verstanden?"

Er nickt.

„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen, die Gegend zieht, wie Ihr selbst wisst, Dunkle Kreaturen an. Je früher am Tag wir dort erscheinen, umso weniger Publikum", erklärt Dolohow und ich nehme den Lähmfluch vom Experten.

Er dreht sich schmerzerfüllt auf die Seite und presst seine Hand gegen seine angeknacksten Rippen.

Ich gehe vor ihm in die Hocke und richte seine Verletzung mit einem Episkey.

„Hören Sir mir zu, DeRay! Ich will, dass ihr beide friedlich miteinander umgeht, habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt! Interne Rangordnungskämpfe können wir uns nicht leisten, ich möchte unseren Feinden ungern die Arbeit abnehmen, indem ich zulasse, dass wir uns gegenseitig umbringen!"

Er richtet sich, nun wieder intakt auf und nickt, schenkt aber Dolohow einen überaus hasserfüllten Blick.

„Bitte!", lege meine Hand auf seinen Arm und lass mein Haar wieder die ursprüngliche pinke Farbe annehmen.

„Aber nur, weil ich ihre Frisur mag", grinst er nun und erhebt sich.

Dolohow sieht ihn gleichermaßen zornig an, hält sich aber an meine Anordnung.

„Haben Sie genug für heute oder kommen Sie mit?", richtet er nun sein Wort an den Experten. Sehr nett, bin wirklich überrascht, wie schnell er sich um Frieden bemüht.

„Mit? Wohin?", fragt Trasher misstrauisch.

„Mit in eine Gegend, in der es von düsteren, magischen Geschöpfen und leider auch von allerhand Unrat nur so wimmelt. Aber ich dachte schon, dass Ihnen der Mumm dazu fehlt."

Dolohow lässt den schier vor Wut schäumenden Muggel stehen und deutet Neville, Draco und mir, ihm hinaus zu folgen.

Als ich im Flur meinen Mantel überziehe, stößt Trasher zu uns.

Der verschlagene Slytherin muss sich fast ein überhebliches Grinsen verkneifen, ich sehe den Indianer offen lächelnd an.

„Als ob ausgerechnet ich mir eine Begegnung mit ähnlich faszinierenden Geschöpfen wie Ihnen entgehen lassen würde", erklärt er nonchalant und schlüpft ebenfalls in seine Drachenhaut.

Fragt sich ob er das auch denken würde, wenn er heute auch nur geahnt hätte, in welch prekäre Situation ihn dieser Ausflug in die dunkelsten Gefilde der magischen Gesellschaft bringen wird.

Spätestens Dolohows Slytheringrinsen hätte mich misstrauisch werden lassen müssen...

*****

_Im nächsten Chap muss ich mir eine Figur von Lady_of_the_dungeons ausleihen, lest unbedingt Kerkermond Evolution! bis denne! uppe doch wieder auf f f . d e , bevor ich weiter gestalkt werde...jaja, ihr habt gewonnen gggg_


	25. Die Katze lässt das Mausen nicht

_Zuerst muss ich folgendes anmerken: Mindestens eine Figur und Örtlichkeit/Bar sind von Lady_of_the_dungeons inspiriert bzw. komplett geliehen. Wie gesagt, Kerkermond Evolution müsst ihr einfach lesen! Danke Lady! Und an das Fiction-FBI: ich habe sie gefragt, ich durfte leihen! Gebe auch alles unversehrt zurück...naja vielleicht kriegen die Möbel in der Bar paar Kratzer ab...aber nix, was man nicht mit einem Reparo! richten könnte lol_

*****

_**Zur Erinnerung:**_

„_Haben Sie genug für heute oder kommen Sie mit?", richtet Antonin nun sein Wort an den Experten. Sehr nett, bin wirklich überrascht, wie schnell er sich um Frieden bemüht._

„_Mit? Wohin?", fragt Trasher misstrauisch._

„_Mit in eine Gegend, in der es von düsteren, magischen Geschöpfen und leider auch von allerhand Unrat nur so wimmelt. Aber ich dachte schon, dass Ihnen der Mumm dazu fehlt."_

_Dolohow lässt den schier vor Wut schäumenden Muggel stehen und deutet Neville, Draco und mir, ihm hinaus zu folgen._

_Als ich im Flur meinen Mantel überziehe, stößt Trasher zu uns._

_Der verschlagene Slytherin muss sich fast ein überhebliches Grinsen verkneifen, ich sehe den Indianer offen lächelnd an._

„_Als ob ausgerechnet ich mir eine Begegnung mit ähnlich faszinierenden Geschöpfen wie Ihnen entgehen lassen würde", erklärt er nonchalant und schlüpft ebenfalls in seine Drachenhaut._

_Fragt sich ob er das auch denken würde, wenn er heute auch nur geahnt hätte, in welch prekäre Situation ihn dieser Ausflug in die dunkelsten Gefilde der magischen Gesellschaft bringen wird._

_Spätestens Dolohows Slytheringrinsen hätte mich misstrauisch werden lassen müssen..._

_***** _

Neville lässt gerade Dolohows Arm los, als ich mit Trasher in einen Hinterhof appariere, was den bärigen Kerl immer noch ein wenig erbleichen lässt. Draco taucht gleich darauf neben mir auf und wir lassen uns von Antonin kurz über die Örtlichkeiten aufklären.

Irgendwie stinkt es hier durchdringend nach Pisse.

Dolohow sieht sich mit angespanntem Gesicht um, bevor er erklärt.

„Das große Tor links. Dahinter befindet sich eine...Bar. Ihr solltet eure Hemden vollständig schließen und auch die Drachenledermäntel. Am besten gehen Longbottom und...Mister Trasher zwischen uns dreien. Zauberstäbe aktionsbereit in der Hand tragen!"

„Wenn es so gefährlich ist, sollten die beiden vielleicht besser nicht mit, so ganz ohne Zauberstab", meint Draco und sowohl Neville als auch Trasher schütteln energisch ihre Köpfe. Ebenso Dolohow.

„Drei gut ausgebildete Duellanten sollten ausreichend Schutz bieten, Draco", bestimmt er und geht ein Stückchen voraus.

Trasher sieht sich neugierig um. Etwas weiter hinten im Halbschatten fegt ein dürrer alter Mann den Gehweg vor seiner Tür, auf dem jede Menge Scherben und auch ein paar eingetrocknete Blutflecken zu erkennen sind.

Nettes Pflaster hier.

„Dort drüben ist Borgin & Burke´s Laden, hier links die Rückseite einer Apotheke, die Lord Snape früher oft aufsuchte", hilft Antonin mir mich zu orientieren. Alles klar.

Trasher versucht einen Blick in die Schaufenster des Ladens zu werfen, dessen schwarzmagische Gesinnung meilenweit zu erkennen ist.

Wir drei lassen unsere Stäbe in der Hand, stecken sie aber so in die Ärmel, dass man sie nicht sofort sieht.

„Der Fluch _Argentum magica_ versilbert den Stab, Herrin", flüstert Antonin mir zu.

_Jaha, ich weiß schon..._ Gehört wohl zur Todesser Grundausbildung, sich gegen Werwölfe wehren zu können. Was angesichts Voldemorts animalischen Söldnern leicht zu verstehen ist...

Wir passieren die Apparationsgrenze, überqueren in Dolohows vorgeschlagener Formation den zugemüllten Hof und betreten die schummrige Bar.

Durch die vorherrschende Dunkelheit zunächst fast blind stolpere ich über etwas weiches und finde mich bäuchlings auf einer runden Sitzecke wieder, auf der gerade Geld verdient wird. Einer der beiden Männer hat eher geschlitzte Pupillen als runde und lässt mich erschrocken zurück zucken.

Sein Freier gibt sich seinem Höhepunkt hin, wirft ein paar lächerliche Sickel auf die Lederpolster und verschwindet durch den Hinterausgang, sich schnell den Nadelstreifenumhang überwerfend.

„Da selbst das Ministerium keine Wölfe anstellt, verkaufen sich viele hier sehr billig. Das Angebot ist einfach zu groß", erklärt Dolohow, der mir nun wieder auf hilft und ich sehe mich entsetzt um. Das Ambiente erinnert an einen schmierigen Puff. Wenigstens sind überall kleine Körbchen mit Präservativen aufgestellt, anscheinend fürchtet man(n) doch eine Ansteckung obwohl DAS ohne Biss keine Gefahr darstellt.

Als sich meine Augen endlich an das düstere Licht gewöhnt haben, erkenne ich noch zwei Stricher, die sich gemeinsam um einen sehr reich aussehenden Herrn kümmern.

Neville hat längst rote Ohren bekommen, auch Trasher weiß nicht so recht, wo er hin sehen soll. Hier riecht es so penetrant nach Sex und billigem Whisky, dass ich dankbar bin, nicht über verschärfte Sinne, wie die meisten Anwesenden zu verfügen.

„Dort, auf dem Tresen."

Ich folge Dolohows Blick und mir steigt das Blut in die Wangen. Meinen Begleitern wohl eher ein paar Etagen tiefer, denn auf dem Tresen, natürlich hervorragend sichtbar für alle Gäste, sitzt mit weit gespreizten Beinen eine überaus sehnige Grazie. Ihr Rock ist soweit hoch gerutscht, dass der junge Mann zwischen ihren Schenkeln sie ungehindert lecken kann, was er mit ungehemmter Begeisterung tut. Die Frau stützt sich mit den Armen hinter dem Tresen auf der Arbeitsplatte ab, ihr Rücken ist soweit durch gebogen, dass mir meine Bandscheiben bei diesem Anblick weh tun.

In dieser Position können wir wegen ihres nach hinten gelegten Kopfes ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber ihr genervtes Gestöhne und die Art, wie sie ihren Körper unter der Zunge ihres Liebhabers windet, lässt auch so erhebliche Zweifel an ihrer Befriedigung aufkommen.

Als wir angeführt von Antonin näher treten, erkenne ich, dass die dunklen Streifen auf ihren Armen und Beinen keineswegs modischen Ursprungs sind.

Sieht eher aus, wie Tattoos...

„Die besten kommen immer wieder zurück. Hallo Antonin, mein Hübscher", sagt sie mit rauchiger, unglaublich sanfter Stimme und nein...es sind keine Tattoos...

Sie entblößt bei ihrem lüsternen Lächeln ein paar beachtliche Reißzähne, verpasst ihrem Gönner einen Fußtritt, der ihn winselnd an eins der abgewetzten Sofas knallen lässt und kriecht auf dem Tresen...äh katzenartig auf den angesprochenen Todesser zu.

Trasher holt deutlich hörbar Luft, als sie unter einem der in die Decke eingelassenen Scheinwerfern durch kommt, der ihren Kopf anstrahlt.

Ihre untere Gesichtshälfte ist - abgesehen von den Reißzähnen - menschlichen Ursprungs, oberhalb der Nase allerdings offenbaren ein seidiges, gestreiftes Fell und schräg stehende, leuchtend grüne Augen eindeutig ihr wahres Wesen.

Als sie bei Antonin, der sich an das Holz des Tresens angelehnt hat, angekommen ist, geht sie vor ihm in die Hocke, so, dass ihre bemerkenswert glatte Scham direkt vor seinem Gesicht positioniert ist.

„Stell dich nicht so an, du wärst heute erst der vierte", schnurrt sie und umfasst mit beiden Händen seinen Kopf, den sie in ihren Schoß drückt.

Antonin stößt sie angewidert nach hinten, sie lässt sich fallen und landet nach einem perfekten Salto auf ihren hochhackigen Stillettos.

Sie krächzt ein heiseres, kehliges Lachen und schenkt uns allen Wodka pur ein.

Ihre Katzenaugen bleiben für einen Sekundenbruchteil an Trashers Narbe hängen, dann kniet sie sich neben die Zapfhähne auf die Arbeitsplatte und beugt sich, ihren Hintern dekorativ in die Luft gestreckt, zu uns nach vorne. Fehlt nur noch der nervös wedelnde Schwanz...

„Setzt euch und seid meine Gäste", lädt sie uns mit einem Lächeln, dass wohl freundlich sein soll, ein und wir nehmen auf den wackligen Barhockern Platz.

Ihr Liebhaber schleicht sich hinter die Bar und versucht sein Gesicht nun zwischen ihren Pobacken zu vergraben, sie faucht laut auf und schlägt mit plötzlich ausgefahrenen Raubtierkrallen nach ihm. Er flüchtet mit einem vierspurigen Kratzer quer übers Gesicht und sowohl Trasher als auch ich beobachten fasziniert, wie sich ihre Krallen wieder in schlanke, menschliche Finger verwandeln.

Wundere mich was Dolohows Frage bezüglich des Mondstandes sollte, die kommt mir auch ohne Verwandlung schon animalisch genug vor...

„Seit wann verkehrt ein Todesser offen mit einer Aurorin, einem Aristokratenknaben, einem Hobbygärtner und einem … Büffel?", fragt sie mit einem verführerischen Blick auf den bulligen, sehr männlichen Muggel, der scheinbar ihre überbeanspruchten Hormone in Wallung bringt und ich verschlucke mich an meinem eh schon scharfen Schnaps.

„Woher kennen Sie mich?", frage ich hustend, denn ich bin sicher, dass ich mich an eine Begegnung mit dieser Person erinnern würde.

„Das ist Felina, Herrin. Sie kennt so ziemlich jeden, Dank ihrer...weitreichenden Kontakte."

Bei der Bezeichnung Herrin ruckt ihr Blick zurück von Trasher zu mir und sie sagt das, was ich am wenigsten hören wollte.

„DU hast dir Snape geangelt? Ich beneide dich!"

Herrgott rennt hier irgendwo eine Amazone rum, an der Sev noch nicht dran war??!! Heiße Eifersucht durchströmt meinen Körper.

„Nein nein, kleine … Lady. Unsere Beziehung war rein geschäftlicher Natur...leider sind nicht alle Herren meinem _Charme _erlegen", erklärt sie mit einem beinahe traurigen Seufzen. Kann sie nur erneut verwundert anstarren.

„Werkatzen sind Empathen, Tonks. Sie kann die Gefühle anderer wahrnehmen", erklärt unser Experte und schmachtet die Schönheit, die nun über den Tresen direkt auf seinen Schoß springt, ungeniert an. Draco schreit entsetzt auf und zieht seinen Kopf ein, als fürchte er, sie würde jeden Moment explodieren.

Sie krallt sich mit ihren nicht mehr ganz so menschlich aussehenden Fingern in das Leder Trashers Schultern und umschlingt ihn mit ihren beneidenswert muskulösen Beinen.

„Ich dachte Silber ist ebenso tödlich für Werkatzen wie für Werwölfe?", fragt Draco. Keine gute Idee, diese beiden Wesen über einen Kamm zu scheren, was Felinas bedrohliches Fauchen deutlich zeigt.

„Wir sind doch nicht lykantroph, du reinblütiger Dummkopf! Sonst wäre es mir wohl kaum möglich, außerhalb des Vollmondes meine Gestalt zu wechseln!", ereifert sich die Katzendame. „Es genügt nicht Vertreter minderwertiger Rassen zu beißen, um solch bemerkenswerte Wesen hervor zu bringen, wie ihr hier vor euch seht. Wir werden geboren, so wie jedes andere, reinrassige Leben auch. Entstanden durch Beischlaf und Geburt. Außerdem rate ich dir, hier nicht so laut über Silber zu sprechen!", fügt sie hinzu, da sich ein paar lumpige Gestalten neugierig und angespannt nach uns umsehen.

„Ich wusste das!", beteuert Trasher schnell und zieht seinen Mantel auseinander, um sie Kontakt mit seinem schwarzen, silberdurchwirkten Hemd haben zu lassen.

Sie presst sich sofort eng an ihn und drückt sein Gesicht an ihren Busen, lässt zusätzlich ihr Becken kreisen.

„Können wir zuerst über Geschäftliches reden, bevor du ihn besteigst?", fragt Dolohow und hebt die zierliche Person an der Taille von Trashers Schoß runter, der es nicht ganz so schnell schafft, gewisse Bereiche mit seinem Mantel zu bedecken.

Felina wehrt sich nicht im geringsten gegen Antonins rüde Behandlung, er stellt sie hinter der Bar ab und lässt eine Ladung kaltes Wasser aus dem Hahn über ihren sichtbar erhitzten Körper laufen.

Dies hat allerdings nicht den gewünschten abkühlenden Effekt, denn nun starren alle drei, Draco, Neville und Trasher auf die steil aufgerichteten, dunklen Brustwarzen der durchtrieben lächelnden Katze. Dank des völlig durchnässten, weißen Tops mehr betont als bedeckt, ist sie sich ihrer Reize natürlich voll bewusst und genießt die fast am Boden hängenden Zungen der Männer vor ihr.

„Hmchrm."

Alle zucken zusammen und sehen sich verlegen nach mir um.

„Können wir dich kurz unter sechs Augen sprechen, irgendwo?", frage ich und Felinas Hüften wackeln anmutig voraus.

„Du passt auf sie auf, verstanden?", kommandiere ich Draco, der als einziger seinen Zauberstab hat und nun träumerisch nickt. Ich verpasse ihm eine leichte Ohrfeige, denn sein Blick hängt am knapp bekleideten Katzenarsch.

„Ja, schon gut, es wird schon nichts passieren", mault er und schenkt Neville und Trasher einen verächtlichen Blick, als würde ich ohne deren Anwesenheit gestatten, dass er weiterhin die Bardame angafft.

Dolohow und ich folgen Felina durch eine verborgene Spiegeltür in ein erstaunlich modern eingerichtetes Büro.

Links neben einem riesigen Aktenschrank hockt ein junger Mann auf der Fensterbank, sein Teint ähnlich goldbraun wie Felinas, die gleichen leicht schräg stehenden, normal braunen Augen und das rabenschwarze Haar lassen mongolischen Einschlag vermuten. Er scheint durch und durch Mensch zu sein und nickt uns beim Betreten des Büros freundlich zu, beugt sich aber sofort wieder über seine im Schoß liegenden Akten.

„Das ist Abaqa, mein Bruder. Du kannst offen sprechen, er versteht eure Sprache noch nicht richtig", stellt Felina vor und lässt ihr Fell verschwinden. Bis auf die Streifen im Gesicht, auf dem nun völlig haarlosen Kopf und entlang ihres Körpers erinnert bald nichts mehr an Katze, spätestens als sie eine verwaschene Jeansjacke angezogen hat, könnte man vergessen, dass sie eine männerverschlingende Nymphomanin ist.

Ich sehe mich in ihrem Büro um, das einen ganz und gar seriösen Eindruck vermittelt, sogar ein PC mit Flachbildschirm steht auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Was braucht ihr?", fragt sie und kaut auf einem Bleistift rum, wobei sie ab und zu ihre rau aussehende Zunge hervor blitzen lässt, was unsere drei Musketiere draußen bestimmt nervös machen würde... Nicht so Dolohow, der etwas misstrauisch ihren Bruder betrachtet.

„Hast du Mantikorschnurrhaare? Drachenherzfaser? Einhornmark?"

„Hast du eine Stabmacherlizenz? Einen Meister in Zaubertränke? Bist du Alchemist oder Heiler?", fragt sie zurück und funkelt Dolohow aus ihren grünen Augen an.

„Es ist wichtig."

„Das ist es immer, Antonin. Du weißt, dass der Verkauf von Kernen an Zivilisten hart bestraft wird", antwortet sie übertrieben gesetzestreu.

Antonin sieht nachdenklich durch den riesigen Einwegspiegel hinüber zu unseren drei Begleitern.

„Ich überlasse dir den Büffel."

„Hey!", schalte ich mich ein und Felina lacht wieder dieses kehlige Lachen, das sich, je näher sie Dolohow kommt, in vibrierendes Schnurren verwandelt.

Sie streckt ihre Zunge heraus und leckt genüsslich über Antonins linke Wange.

„Den kann ich jederzeit haben, der würde sofort explodieren, wenn ich das mit ihm machen würde. Biete mir etwas besseres an. Etwas, dass ich noch nicht hatte. Dich zum Beispiel."

„Hallo? Keiner meiner Leute wird sich in diesem Drecksschuppen prostituieren!", merke ich an und sie steuert nun auf mich zu.

Sie fährt mit einer sehr scharfen Kralle über meinen Unterkiefer und sieht ein bisschen überrascht aus, als meine Haare rot werden.

„Du kannst ihr Haar als Kern verwenden, pack noch das der Wölfin dazu und du hast schon zwei Zauberstäbe, zumindest an Vollmond", sagt sie lachend und ich starre auf die gerade eintretende Bellatrix Lestrange.

_(A/N: DAS wäre ne gute Stelle fürn Cliff gewesen, oder *muhahaha*)_

*****

„Felina? Schwing deine stinkende Katzenmöse raus, miez miez!!", brüllt Bella und klopft mit quietschenden Nägeln auf den Holztresen. Sie erkennt natürlich ihren über alle Maße verblüfften Neffen, der sich nicht rührt, beim grauenerweckenden Anblick seiner Tante.

Sie sieht mittlerweile ähnlich wölfisch aus, wie ihr Erschaffer Greyback, ihr Haupthaar wird an mehreren Stellen von ihrem schwarzen Fell durchbrochen, ihr verbliebenes Auge ist blutig unterlaufen und besitzt, sofern möglich, einen noch irreren Ausdruck.

An ihrer linken Hand fehlt der Ringfinger, die übrigen Nägel sind eigenartig verhornt und unappetitlich grau, nach unten gebogen und teilweise abgesplittert. Entweder gefällt ihr das Werwolfdasein mittlerweile so gut, dass sie sich nicht mehr richtig zurück verwandelt, oder die misslungene Apparation in verwandelter Form mit Sev hat mehr Schaden hinterlassen, als mir bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen in Malfoy Manor aufgefallen ist.

„Verzeih, Liebster. Kundschaft", schnappt Felina und verwandelt sich wieder in ihre Halbkatzengestalt. Diesmal allerdings mit deutlich ausgeprägterem Raubtiergebiss und scharfen Krallen. Praktisch, wenn man sein körpereigenes Waffenarsenal den Gegebenheiten anpassen kann.

Bella legt kumpelhaft ihren Arm um Dracos Schultern, der wohl beschlossen hat, sie einfach zu ignorieren, ab und zu aber verstohlen in den Spiegel schaut.

„Dein Vater würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er wüsste, mit was für Pack du dich abgibst, Draco", zischt sie ihn an und lacht urplötzlich laut gackernd.

„Ups, er ist ja gar nicht gestorben...haha... der war gut..."

Sie wischt sich etwas Hirnwasser, das an ihrer Wange unter der Prothese durch läuft ab und hält Ausschau nach der Wirtin.

„FELINA!"

Besagte Bardame nähert sich ihr mit nervös in alle Richtungen zuckenden Ohren, Dolohow geht ganz nah an den Spiegel um jedes gesprochene Wort verstehen zu können.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Hattest noch einen drin stecken, was?", kommentiert Bella und grinst so breit, dass ich sehen kann, wo ihr Gaumen aufhört und die Prothese anfängt.

„Sag was du willst und dann verpiss dich, Trixie", faucht Felina und lässt ihre Krallen noch ein paar Zentimeter länger werden.

„_Prust_, komm schon, du weißt, warum ich hier bin. Los mach schon, ich habs eilig!"

Sie zieht vorsichtshalber ihren Zauberstab, denn Draco lässt seinen - ganz der Katzenbeschützer - heraus rutschen, mit einem mächtigen Satz ist Felina über ihren Tresen gesprungen und wirft Bellatrix samt Barhocker um.

„Keine Magie hier drin, du kennst die Hausordnung!", knurrt sie auf der Brust der Todesserin hockend und meine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf, als sie bedrohlich faucht. Oh man, sie hätte ohne Magie keine Chance gegen die Todesserin...

Dolohow legt seine Hand auf meinen Arm, als ich zu Hilfe eilen will.

„Nicht, wir hätten die ganze Meute gegen uns, wenn wir uns hier duellieren."

Mein Blick wandert zu den aus allen Löchern kriechenden Werwölfen, fast alle im Besitz eines Zauberstabes.

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich setze mich einfach da hin und warte. Wie die Hausherrin wünscht", ergibt sich Bellatrix und Felina lässt sie aufstehen. Felina winkt ihren wölfischen Gästen abwehrend zu, um zu verdeutlichen, dass sie alleine klar kommt.

Auch Bellas Auge verweilt kurz auf Trashers Saturnzeichen und sie nähert sich nun Neville.

„Longbottom, Longbottom... Du siehst deiner Mutter jeden Tag ähnlicher! Wirklich beeinduckend, deine Glubschaugen quellen bestimmt genauso aus deinem Kopf, wenn du dich unter meinem Crucio windest, wie ihre!", höhnt Bella,

Neville reißt Draco den weißen Stab aus der Hand und schleudert diesen Mumienfluch auf Bellatrix, die ihn jedoch mit einem leichten Schwenk ihres Stabes abwehrt.

„Na sieh einer an. Hast ein neues Spielzeug gefunden, Antonin?", fragt sie, sich suchend um blickend und Dolohow lässt meinen Arm los.

Felina zieht plötzlich ihre Krallen über Nevilles Unterarm, der schmerzerfüllt aufschreit.

„Keine Magie, das gilt auch für euch!", faucht Felina.

Neville nickt beschämt, hält dich seinen blutenden Arm und Draco nimmt ihm wütend seinen Stab wieder ab.

„Mach das nicht nochmal, Longbottom!", knurrt Draco ihn an und Bella lacht dieses irre Lachen.

„Hat Snape, der dreckige Verräter, nicht genug Gold, um jedem einen Stab zu kaufen? Schon blöd, wenn man nicht über ausreichende Ressourcen verfügt."

Sie zieht mit Seitenblick auf Draco einen kleinen Samtbeutel aus der Tasche, auf dem das Malfoyfamillienwappen eingestickt ist und wirft ihn auf den Tresen.

„Den Trahank!", fordert sie ungeduldig und Felina kehrt in ihr Büro zurück.

„Welcher Trank?", frage ich sie, doch sie winkt ab, öffnet einen in die Wand eingelassenen Safe und drückt Dolohow eine kleine Holzkiste in die Hand, eine Flasche mit schlammigem Inhalt bringt sie zu Bellatrix hinaus.

„Du gestattest doch, dass ich dein Erbe ein wenig schmälere, Dracobaby?", fragt nun Bellatrix und Draco schafft es, sie weiterhin zu ignorieren. Ich kann trotzdem an der unschönen Rotfärbung seines Gesichts den in ihm brodelnden Zorn erkennen.

„Ich muss das doppelte verlangen. Nicht gerade einfach an Wolfsbanntrank zu kommen im Moment", erklärt Felina der Wölfin, die überheblich grinsend ein paar zusätzliche Galleonen auf den Tresen wirft, bevor sie ihr Wort wieder an Draco richtet.

„Dein Name und dein Gold öffnet immer noch alle Türen, zu dumm, dass du das nicht zu schätzen weißt", wieder dieses irre Lachen. „Umso besser für mich und meine geflügelten Freunde." Sie zieht eine lange Goldkette aus ihrem Ausschnitt an der ein kunstvoll verziertes Amulett baumelt, drückt ihren Zauberstab darauf und dissappariert. Soviel zum Thema Apparationssperre...

Ich rase zur Barkatze und packe sie an den Schultern.

„Du unterstützt die? Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wer das ist und für wen die arbeitet?"

„Eine stets bar zahlende Kundin! Mich interessiert nicht, was sie außerhalb meines Territoriums treibt!", faucht sie mich an und schüttelt meine Hände ab.

Dolohow nimmt mich wieder am Arm und wirft Felina eine magisch verkleinerte Tasche zu, die nach seinem _Engorgio! _ekelerregend stinkt.

Sie wirft einen Blick hinein und strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. _Aha, er darf hier drin zaubern?!_

„Misolhaut? Wer war der Wirt?", fragt sie, mit drohendem Blick die sich anschleichenden Werwölfe abwehrend.

„Nott", antwortet Antonin und sie leckt sich über die Lippen.

„Immer wieder gerne, Antonin und denk an meine Lieferung, hörst du? Sag ihm, er soll was gegen Räude beimischen, die Kerle hier sind alle verseucht."

Dolohow winkt uns dreien zu und wir verlassen die schummrige Bar.

*****

„Räude?", frage ich neben Antonin her rennend, der in bester Snapemanier voraus stürmt.

„Lord Snape versorgt sie schon seit Jahren mit einem Antiinfektionstrank, ohne den wäre sie schon längst an irgendeiner caniden Seuche krepiert", antwortet Dolohow und bleibt plötzlich so abrupt stehen, dass ich gegen ihn laufe.

„Kreisformation, schnell!" befiehlt er und schiebt Neville hinter sich. Draco und ich stellen uns so auf, dass Trasher und der zauberstablose Hobbygärtner in unserer Mitte stehen, Dolohow lässt seinen Zauberstab mit einer Silberschicht überziehen.

Bellatrix und noch sechs weitere Werwölfe mit auf uns gerichtete Zauberstäbe lösen sich aus dem Schatten der Müllcontainer, Dolohow murmelt was von noch sechs Meter bis zur Apparationsgrenze und mich ergreift ein kleines bisschen Panik.

_Severus, JETZT wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, um aufzutauchen! _

„Antonin Dolohow, wie er leibt und lebt. Man erzählt sich, du bist jetzt einer von den Guten!", höhnt Bellatrix und ihre Meute bricht in kläffendes Gelächter aus. Einige der Männer kenne ich noch aus Greybacks Rudel, der nahezu edle Zustand ihrer Umhänge lässt vermuten, dass sie ebenfalls für den Fürsten und/oder Lucius arbeiten.

„Fickst du die alle, Bella, denn die kleine Flasche reicht kaum aus, um die alle bei Vollmond zu kontrollieren", kontert Dolohow und Bellas Grinsen wird ein bisschen schwächer.

„Ich tue, was nötig ist, genau wie du, Toni. Lutscht Longbottom etwa besser als ich?", fragt sie, während uns das Rudel einkreist.

Fünf Personen, davon zwei unbewaffnet, bzw. ohne Magie gegen sieben offensichtlich gut genährte, gesunde, zauberstabbesitzende Werwölfe, kurz vor Vollmond. Tolle Idee, hier her zu kommen...

Bella schleudert unvermittelt einen Crucio auf Neville, der halb ihn, halb Draco trifft und beide brechen laut schreiend zusammen.

Glas zersplittert, Dolohow hat die mit animalischen Reflexen gesegnete Bellatrix um Millimeter verfehlt und eine Fensterscheibe des gegenüberliegenden Hauses getroffen. Er wird von zwei Angreifern gleichzeitig um gerannt, nahezu synchron schleudert Bella einen Avada auf mich.

Gott sei Dank werde ich von Trasher gerettet, der mich einfach umrempelt.

Der Fluch zerschlägt die Bartür, was Bellatrix ein spöttisches „Ups!" entfahren lässt.

Chaos entsteht, nahezu alle anwesenden Werwölfe knurren, heulen, fletschen ihre mächtigen Wolfsgebisse.

Ich beschwöre einen stabilen Protego um uns herum, der sich aufrappelnde Draco schleudert ununterbrochen Todesflüche auf seine Tante. Bellatrix durchbricht mühelos meine Schutzzauber, in Gedanken verfluche ich meinen Gatten für ihre hervorragende Ausbildung.

Der todessehnsüchtige Muggel versucht mit gezielten Faustschlägen die nun angreifenden Wolfsmänner, die wohl lieber mit Körperkraft statt Magie kämpfen, in Schach zu halten.

Irgendwo muss ein Nest sein, immer mehr, zum Teil geifernde Kerle greifen uns an, hinzu kommen einige furchteinflößende Gestalten aus der Bar, die wohl denken, wir wollten _sie – _also die Werwölfe allgemein- angreifen.

Bald schon liegen nicht wenige sich vor Schmerzen krümmend mit einer ordentlichen Silbervergiftung am Boden, wir alle haben unsere Mäntel abgeworfen, da im Moment die Bedrohung durch die Wölfe größer ist, als die durch Flüche.

Trasher fliegt, von einem der Werwölfe geworfen an eine Hauswand und bleibt mit gebrochenem Arm liegen. Die Wolfsmänner stürzen sich Kamikaze- mäßig auf uns, ignorieren die schweren Verletzungen, die unsere Hemden bei ihren Kameraden hinterlassen.

Draco schreit auf, als ein Todesfluch ihn knapp verfehlt, neben ihm in einem Müllcontainer einschlägt und er von mehreren Aluminiumsplittern getroffen wird.

Mein Arm brennt. Die Luft vibriert. Es wird dunkel. Endlich!

Wieder einmal kann ich Sev zuerst spüren, bevor er sich hinter mir materialisiert.

Einige der Werwölfe, die ihn noch von früher kennen, disapparieren Bellas Kommandogebrüll zum Trotz.

All unsere Gegner gehen in Deckung, einzig Bellatrix bleibt mit einem überheblichen Grinsen vor uns stehen.

Sie steckt ein Lied summend ihren Stab ein und geht auf uns zu.

Sev lässt Trasher zu sich rutschen, Draco und Dolohow, beide aus mehreren Wunden blutend, gesellen sich zu uns und Neville stellt sich immer noch krampfig zuckend neben mich.

„Wie süß der neue Lord sich um seine Schäfchen sorgt, taucht sofort auf, als sie Aua Aua haben", schnarrt Bellatrix und tritt direkt vor Severus.

„Verschwinde!"

Sevs Stimme vibriert genau wie seine schwarze Aura, kann ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er die verunstaltete Hexe nur zu gerne an ihrem dürren Hals packen und erwürgen würde.

„Hach, so unerträglich zornig mag ich dich am liebsten, Snape. So unbeherrscht, brodelnd... Ganz der Dunkle Lord! Ich sehe in deinen schwarzen Augen, was du gerne mit mir machen würdest, Schniefi. Merlin, du bebst ja vor Zorn!"

Sie streckt ihre Hand nach ihm aus, stoppt aber kurz bevor ihre Haut sein Silberhemd berührt und streicht ihm über die Wange. Sie zieht eine übertrieben traurige Schnute.

„Weißt du, niemand reißt mir einfach so den Finger ab, Snape... Da du nicht da warst, musste ich IHN für diese Schandtat bestrafen...", schmollt sie und mein Herz setzt ein paar Takte aus.

*****

_Alles was euch bei der Werkatze unbekannt vorkommt, haben Morti und ich erfunden, es gibt nur wenig, zu dieser Story passendes Material über diese faszinierenden Wesen, also haben wir uns die schöne Felina zurecht gesponnen. Sehr schickes Foto im Pinklexikon, made by SisX-siehe Linkliste._


	26. Ein kleiner Teil des Masterplans

_Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, aber ich habe Mist gebaut beim hochladen...so ists richtig... sorry!!  
**********************************************************************************************************_

_

* * *

_

„Weißt du, niemand reißt mir einfach so den Finger ab, Snape... Da du nicht da warst, musste ich IHN für diese Schandtat bestrafen...", schmollt sie und mein Herz setzt ein paar Takte aus. Bestrafen...ihn?

Sev schwebt ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden, spätestens jetzt befindet sich außer uns und Bella absolut niemand mehr in dieser Gegend.

Sevs Macht und Zorn sind deutlich spürbar und dank der schwarzen Wolke, die ihn umgibt, mittlerweile auch gut sichtbar.

Bella lacht schadenfroh auf und sucht meinen Blick.

„Wenigstens wird der Kleine von mir anständig erzogen. Er ist ja so unglaublich knuffig, der kleine Cosmin. Nur die bescheuerte Farbenwechslerei muss ich ihm noch austreiben, sicher wird er das seiner MAMA Bella zuliebe unterlassen, wenn er es erst begreift."

Stürme kopflos nach vorne, Sev donnert mich an, auf der Stelle stehen zu bleiben, als ich nicht sofort gehorche, springt der Deditio mit ungeahnter Macht an und mir knicken schwindlig die Beine ein.

„Schon doof, wenn man zu Gehorsam verpflichtet ist, nicht wahr? Ja, ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie das war."

Irgendwo in meinem Kopf glüht ein Birnchen auf.

„Kannst du sie nicht übers Mal foltern?", frage ich Sev, der mich entgeistert ansieht.

Bellatrix lacht mich mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger aus.

„Denkst du, DAS hätte er nicht längst versucht? Oh ich hätte zu gerne dein Gesicht gesehen, als du heraus gefunden hast, dass ALLE Dunklen Male sich in deines verwandelt haben und du mich trotzdem nicht rufen konntest!"

Super, also hat Malfoy Spione im Ministerium oder noch mehr Todesser an seiner Seite. Oder beides...

Bella schiebt ihre Ärmel hoch und zeigt ihre nackten Unterarme.

„Hehe... Ach, ich vergaß zu erwähnen, dass du doch nicht der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten bist, Saftpanscher", verkündet sie und ich horche auf, genau wie Dolohow.

„Denkst du tatsächlich, ich hätte dein Zeichen akzeptiert, Halbblut? Du Scheißverräter hast die Liebe meines Lebens enthauptet! Denkst du, ich wäre vor einer Missgeburt wie dir im Staub gekrochen? Einem Unwürdigen, der sich entweder unter Dumbledores Rock oder hinter seiner ach soo schlimmen Kindheit versteckt hat?"

Sevs Zauberstab überzieht ein grünliches Leuchten.

Bella lässt durch einen Ruck ihres Kopfes ihr schwarzes Haar nach vorne über ihr Gesicht fallen und verstellt ihre Stimme um ein paar Oktaven tiefer.

„Nein, nein, nein! Ich schände nicht, nein, Mylord", bietet sie die schlechteste Snapeparodie, die ich jeh gesehen habe, dar. „... nicht demütigen, wie ich gedemütigt wurde...´

Überrascht, Schniefi? Ich weiß alles über dich! Alles! Mein wahrer Lord hat mir jedes Wort erzählt! Jedes denkbare Detail aus deinem erbärmlichen Leben!"

Sevs Zauberstabhand fängt an zu zittern, einige Glasflaschen in der Nähe explodieren. Meine Haut kribbelt, die Luft lädt sich spürbar mit Magie auf, Bellas und mein Haar wird elektrisiert, was sie nicht zu bemerken scheint, denn sie verspottet ihn immer weiter.

„`Lieber sterbe ich... als noch einmal so gemein behandelt zu werden... Verzeiht mein Lord, verstoßt mich nicht, Ihr seid mein einziger Freund, die anderen mögen mich nicht, weil ich mich nicht gegen Gryffindorhelden zur Wehr setzen kann, die mir bei jeder Gelegenheit die Hosen runter ziehen..."

Sie ist wirklich GUT informiert... Scheiß Legilimentik...

Die nächsten Worte lenken meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder voll auf die nun theatralisch heulende Hexe. Und nicht nur meine, Neville sieht zum ersten Mal, seit ich ihn kenne aus, als würde er für Snape einen Mord begehen.

„...ich will nicht wie mein Drecksvater sein. Das ruft zu viele Erinnerungen wach, schrecke heute noch aus nächtlichen Erinnerungen hoch, in denen er immer und immer wieder seinen riesigen Schwengel in meinen knackigen Knabena-"

Ein matschiger Knall lässt sie endlich verstummen. Ich ducke mich reflexartig nach unten, weitere Flaschen und Scheiben um uns herum gehen zu Bruch und es regnet Splitter. Bäh, feuchte Splitter...

Streiche mir was schleimiges von der Wange, wer weiß, was in diesen Flaschen drin war...

Als sich die schwarz-grüne Wolke, die Sev umgeben hat etwas lichtet, schreien Trasher und Neville entsetzt auf und ich hebe meinen Kopf.

Klitzekleine Bellawolfbröckchen rieseln auf uns nieder, auf Dolohows Kopf landet ihre Gesichtsprothese, das magische Auge kullert unter einen der Container, wo sich sofort mehrere Ratten drauf stürzen.

Neville neben mir wischt sich kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch ihre auf ihn prasselnden Gehirnfragmente aus den Haaren.

Dort, wo eben noch Bellas spottriefendes Schandmaul war, ist nun ein zerfetzter Krater, ihr Körper klatscht nach vorne auf den Asphalt, einige aus ihrem Hals quellende Nervenstränge und Blutgefäße strecken sich mir tentakelartig entgegen.

Wir weichen so gut es geht vor dieser Sauerei zurück, Sev, der die größte Ladung abbekommen hat und sich nun wieder ruhiger ist, streckt seine Arme aus und fordert uns durch Blicke auf, ihn festzuhalten, damit er uns hier weg apparieren kann.

Bellas Meute kommt aus ihren Verstecken gekrochen und macht sich über das, was von ihr übrig geblieben ist, her.

Ihre schmatzenden Kaugeräusche treiben mir nun endgültig die Galle hoch, was durch die Apparation mit Sev nicht unbedingt gemindert wird.

Trasher bricht gleich vollends zusammen, Narzissa schlägt entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund, als wir in Sevs Wohnzimmer in Spinner´s auftauchen und kümmert sich sofort gemeinsam mit Rodolphus um die Verletzten , Draco und Dolohow. Trashers Armbruch wird von mir versorgt, mit einem einfachen Episkey.

Severus packt Neville am Arm und schleift ihn runter ins Labor, ich stolpere hinterher.

Zwar hat er die Tür zugeknallt, aber ich hab jetzt keine Lust mehr auf seine Geheimniskrämerei.

Neville sitzt schon mit nacktem Oberkörper auf dem Labortisch, Sev zieht seinen Mantel, von dem immer noch Bellas Blut tropft, aus und wirft ihn in einen Behälter für infektiösen Abfall. Er sieht nicht auf, als ich mich neben Neville stelle, bereitet konzentriert einige Spritzen vor.

In mindestens einer befindet sich Silberlösung.

Felinas tiefe Kratzspuren auf Nevilles Arm in Kombination mit Bellas umher spritzendem Blut und Hirnwasser und Speichel...oh Mann...

Sev reinigt stumm die Wunden, verabreicht Neville seine mysteriösen Medikamente und schickt ihn dann mit einem Kopfnicken wieder hoch.

Ich starre Neville hinterher, während Sev in aller Ruhe sein Zeug weg räumt.

Hinter dem Aktenschrank, der als Trennwand zum hinteren Bereich mit den Aquarien dient, brummt eine Pumpe.

„Wäre ein Heilzauber zu viel verlangt gewesen?", brülle ich gegen das beständige Summen an.

„Werkatzenwunden müssen selbst verheilen, die Narbe wird ihn daran erinnern, sich nie mehr mit einer anzulegen."

„Er hat sich doch nicht mit ihr angelegt", schnaube ich und trete dich an ihn heran.

Durch die Aktenschrankwand glimmt immer noch dieser bläuliche Schein.

„Hast du eigentlich deinen Verstand verloren? Findest du es nicht auch ein bisschen gefährlich, Bellatrix zu töten? Du bringst Cosmin damit in Lebensgefahr! Was, wenn Lucius sich dafür an ihm rächt?"

Er spricht ein paar zauberstablose Reinigungszauber über sich und mich.

Dann endlich fixieren mich seine schwarzen Augen.

„Wann verstehst du endlich, dass ihm nichts passieren wird! Wenn Lucius´ und meine Annahme korrekt ist, dann ist unser Sohn der mächtigste Zauberer, der auf diesem Planet zu finden ist, Dora. Malfoy wird sich hüten, ihn zu verletzen. Wenn er ihn töten wollte, hätte er dich mit ihm zusammen im Kerker verrotten lassen! Tot nützt er ihm gar nichts!"

Ein Ton, ähnlich einem Muggelherzmonitor übertönt das Brummen der Pumpe, verstummt aber gleich wieder.

„Weißt du, so langsam glaube ich nicht mehr, dass es nur um Lucius oder diesen asbachuralten Vampir-Fürsten geht, da steckt doch mehr dahinter, und du weißt, was! Ich will es auch wissen. Jetzt! Und zwar alles!" Verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und funkle ihn aus blitzenden Augen und mit feuerrotem Haar an.

Wie sonst erklärt sich Bellas Malbefreiung und die Anwesenheit eines verfluchten Bannexperten, noch dazu ihre Aussage, dass Sev wohl doch nicht der mächtigste Magier sei, glaube kaum, dass Cosmin schon in der Lage ist, Sklavenmale zu neutralisieren...Er dürfte jetzt höchstens die ersten Krabbelversuche starten...

Sev sieht mich eine Weile an, scheint seinen Widerstand endlich aufzugeben und schiebt mit einem ungesagten Zauber den Aktenschrank in die dafür vorgesehene Öffnung in der Wand.

Das bläuliche Licht erfüllt nun den ganzen Raum.

Mein Haar wird weiß vor Schreck.

Alles in mir schreit danach zu flüchten, oder mich zumindest ab zuwenden, doch ich werde - gefesselt von dem Anblick, der sich mir bietet - dicht an die drei Auqarien heran gezogen.

Die Babys sind mittlerweile ausgewachsen und offenbar in guter Verfassung, erkenne deutlich hervortretende Muskeln und zumindest an einem der drei eine beachtliche Körperbehaarung.

Sie hängen nach wie vor schwebend in dieser bläulichen Nährlösung, gehalten von diversen Kabeln und Schläuchen, die sie mit Sauerstoff und wahrscheinlich auch zusätzlich mit Nahrung versorgen und die Abbauprodukte ihrer Körper aus dem Wasser heraus leiten.

Alle drei - Männer, wie ich ebenfalls deutlich sehen kann - sind von einer langen Mähne umgeben, die ihre Gesichter verhüllt. Durch die Strömung, die die Pumpe verursacht, bewegt sich das Haar wie Seegras im Wasser und gibt das Gesicht des Mittleren für einen kurzen Moment frei.

Oh Gott, das glaub ich nicht! Das ist unmöglich!!

Ich trete zitternd an den mittleren Glasbehälter und blicke in die weit geöffneten, aber seelenlosen Augen von Remus Lupin.

_(A/N: DAS wäre mal ne gute Stelle für Cliff gewesen lool)_

„Oh. Mein. Gott!"

DAS habe ich nicht erwartet. Tief Luft holen...

„Er ist fast fertig. Black bereitet mir allerdings Sorgen."

BLACK??

Links neben Remus in dem anderen Behälter, mit deutlich mehr Schläuchen im Körper, schwimmt mein ebenfalls seelenloser Cousin.

„Und das da?", deute auf einen kräftigen Körper mit dunkelblonden Haaren.

„Moody."

Gott, so vollkommen intakt hätte ich meinen Mentor fast nicht erkannt.

„Er ist gesund? Sein Bein... es ist unversehrt...", murmle ich und drücke meine Hand auf die Scheibe, in Höhe von Alastors normalerweise amputiertem Unterschenkel.

„Sie wurden geklont, deswegen sind die Körper unversehrt. Fast ausschließlich nach Muggelart, nur durch einige Wachstumstränke beschleunigt. Die ersten Versuchsreihen mit Magieunterstützung brachten seltsame Mutationen hervor."

Okay guut, dass er mich nicht einweihen wollte...

Eine magische Vorrichtung appliziert einen Trank in Remus´ Becken und lenkt so meinen Blick wieder auf ihn.

Unversehrt... Mein Kopf ruckt zu Severus.

„Ist Remus auch...unversehrt?", hauche ich tonlos.

„Bis jetzt hat er sich nicht verwandelt an Vollmond, ich weiß nicht genau, ob es an der fehlenden Seele liegt, oder an der Tatsache, dass dieses Exemplar nicht infiziert wurde. Noch nicht zumindest."

„Noch nicht? Was meinst du mit `noch nicht´?"

Sev nähert sich und lässt per Wink seiner Hand die Vorrichtung über Sirius schweben.

„Nymphadora, ich … wir brauchen unbedingt einen Werwolf im Team", antwortet er schlicht und acciot einen versiegelten Glasbehälter, in dem Bellas Finger eingelegt ist.

Ich stürze vor und umklammere seinen Arm.

„Nein, Severus! Was auch immer du vor hast, NEIN! Dann bist du nicht besser als Greyback, wenn du ihn genauso absichtlich infizierst!"

Kann nicht glauben, dass er das ernsthaft in Erwägung zieht!

„Nymphadora. Ich sagte bereits mehrmals: Ich werde alles tun. ALLES, was nötig ist. Die Chancen, dass ich mit einem Heiligenschein auf einer Wolke Harfe spielen werde, stehen sowieso nicht besonders hoch..."

„Ach so, nur weil du schon mal ein bisschen gemordet hast, macht einen gesunden Remus nachträglich in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln den Bock auch nicht mehr fett?", empöre ich mich. „Bin schon gespannt, wie du ihm das erklären willst."

Eine tiefe Falte bildet sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.

„Er muss es nicht erfahren."

Jetzt werden meine Haare wieder rot.

Er hebt abwehrend seine Hand. „Du weißt, dass ich dir verbieten kann, darüber mit ihm zu reden."

„Severus, ich stehe auf DEINER Seite, schon vergessen? Aber Remus war...ist mein Freund. Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?", flehe ich, klar kann er mich durch den Deditio daran hindern. Oder durchs Mal.

Er schnaubt auf.

„Bring mir einfach einen Freiwilligen, der sich schon immer einmal jeden Monat in eine Bestie verwandeln wollte." Mann, solltest Stand-up Komiker werden.

„Herrgott, Severus! Remus war keine Bestie! Er hat Albus und Poppy geholfen, dich und deinen Verstand zu retten, schon vergessen? Gerade er hat gelitten, wie ein Tier unter seiner Krankheit! Unter der Verachtung, die ihm entgegen gebracht wurde... Von allen Seiten... In der Schule, durchs Ministerium...sogar im Orden! Er war gut genug, unter Seinesgleichen Werbung für Dumbledore zu machen. Mehr aber auch nicht. Er hätte weit mehr für uns leisten können, immerhin war...ist er sehr belesen..."

Sevs Augen werden eine Spur dunkler. Kein gutes Zeichen...

Er zerrt wütend an seinem Hemd, reißt es förmlich aus der Hose und schiebt es hoch.

Das bläuliche Licht betont die dreispurige Narbe auf seiner Brust wirklich hervorragend...

„Er ist, wie alle Werwölfe, eine instinktgesteuerte Bestie! DU vergisst, dass er mich einst töten wollte."

„Was er sich niemals verziehen hätte! Remus wollte das nicht tun, er konnte nichts dagegen machen, und das weißt du."

„Sieh an, du hast also noch Gefühle für ihn."

Er starrt mich mit fest zusammen gekniffenen Lippen an. Dann richtet er stumm seine Kleidung und bereitet Bellas Finger, für was auch immer vor.

Ich gehe betreten hinter ihn und umarme ihn.

„Er ist mein Freund. Und ich musste ihn auf seinen Wunsch hin töten... Natürlich habe ich Gefühle für ihn, wenn auch nicht solche, die du meinst."

Er versucht mich so gut es geht zu ignorieren und trennt Bellas Finger in irgendeiner Lösung in alle Bestandteile auf.

„Severus?", frage ich und drücke meine Stirn gegen seinen Rücken.

„Es muss sein, Tonks", sagt er mit harter Stimme.

Tonks? Meine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen.

„Sev, bitte! Das kannst du ihm nicht antun..."

Er wirbelt so schnell herum, dass ich fast gegen den Tisch geknallt wäre.

„Das hier ist keine Demokratie! Geh! Ich muss mich konzentrieren!" Sein Name brennt sich schmerzhaft in meinen Hals. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als mich seinem Befehl zu beugen, renne stolpernd hoch und werfe mich in die nächstbesten Arme. Anhand der vibrierenden Strömung, die unter der geschlossenen Kellertür durch kommt, erkenne ich, dass Sev schwarzmagische Schutzbanne errichtet.

„Er tut etwas schreckliches da unten, oder?", fragt Trasher, an dessen Schulter ich mich gerade ausweine, und streicht mir tröstend über den Rücken.

* * *

_Verzeiht den Zukunftsausblick mit Felina, das war noch gar nicht druckreif und außerdem fehlte dazwischen jede Menge. Viel viel Sorry!!!!_


	27. Das Geschenk des Lords

_Sorry habs gestern total vergessen... schreibt sich grad auch nicht soo leicht wie früher lol Schichtdienst macht müüüüüde :-)_

_PS: das vorhergehende Chap musste ich neu laden, denn ich hatte einen Teil vergessen. Sorry-chr-istina  
_

* * *

„Er tut etwas schreckliches da unten, oder?", fragt Trasher, an dessen Schulter ich mich gerade ausweine, und streicht mir tröstend über den Rücken.

„Bist du verletzt?", fragt Narzissa und ich schüttele meinen Kopf. Sie wirft einen kurzen Blick auf die Kellertür und nickt verstehend.

„Er hat es dir gezeigt?"

Diesmal nicke ich. Trasher führt mich vorsichtig zur Couch, auf der Draco liegt. Er sieht fiebrig aus.

„Was hat er?", frage ich entsetzt und knie mich vor meinem Cousin auf den Boden.

„Es geht ihm gut. Bellas Crucio ist nicht so leicht zu verkraften", erklärt Dolohow und sieht mit deutlichem Stolz in seinem Blick zu dem nur noch leicht zuckenden Neville.

Es knallt laut unter uns, alle zucken heftig zusammen.

Gleich darauf klirren mehrere Glasflaschen. Scheint als würde es nicht so laufen, wie Sev es sich wünscht.

„Was treibt euer ..." dank Dolohows Blick entscheidet Trasher sich für „Herr dort unten eigentlich? Findet ihr es nicht irgendwie unfair, dass er euch nicht einweiht?"

Dolohow stößt sich von der Wand ab, an die er sich gelehnt hatte und geht langsam auf Trasher zu.

Ich springe auf und stelle mich zwischen die beiden.

„Lord Snape weiß genau was Er tut. Das war schon immer so! Halt dich gefälligst raus, wenn du sowieso nichts verstehst, Experte!"

Ich ziehe zischend die Luft ein.

„Ich habe mein ganzes Leben schon Magie studiert, Toni", wechselt nun auch Trasher die ehemals förmliche Anrede, während Dolohow die Gesichtsfarbe wechselt.

„Jungs, bitte! Es reicht für heute, findet ihr nicht?", schalte ich mich ein.

Dolohow zieht sich ein wenig zurück, doch Trasher, der es noch nicht richtig kapiert hat, setzt noch einen drauf.

„Alles was du kannst, ist Lebewesen abschlachten, das können sogar die niedersten Kreaturen!"

„Genug jetzt!", brüllt Rodolphus und zerrt Trasher am Kragen nach hinten auf einen Sessel.

„Raluca ist draußen, wenn du sie herein lassen würdest?", bittet mein Onkel mich und ich schlendere zur Tür.

Raluca stürmt herein und wirft mir ein Exemplar des Tagespropheten zu.

„Sie greifen jetzt schon Menschen in Hogsmeade an", zitiert sie und blickt sich suchend nach Sev um.

Wieder zersplittert Glas und dann hört es sich an, als flöge etwas massives an die Wand.

„Wow, da ist aber einer mächtig wütend!", lacht sie und setzt sich auf den Esstisch.

„Antonin, bitte!", stoppe ich den erneut auf brausen wollenden Todesser.

„Mehrere Auroren untersuchen die Moon-Lodge. Sie wissen, dass Bellawolfs Kopf von innen heraus explodiert ist. Scheint als hätte ich ne Menge verpasst heute", erklärt Raluca mit schadenfrohem Grinsen und Trasher lacht auf.

„Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Wann gehen wir die Zauberstäbe besorgen? Ich würde zu gerne bei der Herstellung dabei sein", fragt er das Thema wechselnd.

„Ähm..."

Dolohow zieht Felinas Schachtel aus der Tasche und lässt sie zu Trasher schweben.

„Viel Glück. Da du ja Experte bist, wirst du Ollivander schon irgendwie finden."

Au! Mein Arm zittert und ich schiebe schnell den linken Ärmel hoch. Hermines Otter strömt aus meinem Mal – anhängerinterne Post.

„Wo seid ihr? Alles in Ordnung? In allen Zeitungen wird über blutleere Leichen berichtet!"

Ich schicke ihr meinen Oktopus mit Ortsangaben und wenige Sekunden später öffne ich ihr die Tür, damit sie Sevs Haus überhaupt erkennt.

Sie materialisiert sich neben dem Müllcontainer, hinter dem der junge Auror damals stand und sieht sich prüfend um.

Ihr Haar ist nur noch schulterlang, sie hat es irgendwie gebändigt- sogar geglättet und sie trägt es offen.

Ihre schlimme Erfahrung hat sie eindeutig erwachsener werden lassen, sie geht schnellen Schrittes an mir vorbei und begrüßt die Anwesenden mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken. Neville weicht ihrem Blick aus, ich gehe auf sie zu und mustere sie vorsichtig.

„Ein für alle Mal: Ich will nicht darüber reden, mir geht es...gut. Wie gehen wir gegen die vor?"

Sie wirft mehrere Ausgaben von Muggelzeitungen auf den Tisch, diverse Fotos zeigen zwar verschwommen aber doch erkennbar massiv verstümmelte, sehr bleichen Leichen sind.

Die sehr menschliche Frage, warum kein einziger Tropfen Blut trotz der tiefen Wunden im Halsbereich der Opfer zu sehen ist, erklärt sich für uns wie von selbst.

„Deine Freunde toben sich gewaltig aus, sie nähern sich Hogwarts. Sag bloß, die bevorzugen auch Kinder?", fragt sie Raluca, deren Miene sofort versteinert.

Mann, haben heute alle Zank-Pillen geschluckt?

Langsam reicht´s mir, echt!

„Okay, folgendes. Hermine, schön, dass du wieder da bist, wir können einen weiteren klugen Kopf gut gebrauchen. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass ALLE eigene Zauberstäbe bekommen. Kennt jemand einen Zauberstabmacher? Oder weiß einer von euch, wo sich Ollivander aufhält?"

„Ollivander praktiziert nicht mehr, er hat sich irgendwohin zurück gezogen, um einen Nachfolger auszubilden", erklärt Hermine fast schon genervt. „Ich habe zwar die paar Tage bei meinen Eltern hauptsächlich dazu genutzt, mein Wissen über Muggelnachrichten auf den neusten Stand zu bringen, aber ich habe im Gegensatz zu euch auch den Klitterer abonniert" , fügt sie wegen unseren fragenden Blicken hinzu.

Trasher blättert genau wie Dolohow einige Muggelzeitungen durch, wobei Dolohow fast schon belächelt, dass sich die Muggelfotos nicht bewegen.

Ich überfliege den Artikel im Klitterer mit dem Titel: „Ollivander – Eine Legende wendet der magischen Gesellschaft den Rücken zu" – von Luna Lovegood.

„Luna?!"

Hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie die Zeitung leitet, mit ihrem Vater oder vielleicht mittlerweile sogar als sein Nachfolger...

„Okay. Folgendes: Hermine und Neville werden Luna aufsuchen, ihr seid doch mit ihr befreundet, bittet sie, euch mit Ollivander oder seinem Lehrling zusammen zu bringen. Raluca, du und..."

„Verzeiht Herrin", unterbricht Dolohow mich. "Darf ich vorschlagen, dass Miss Granger einen anderen Begleiter nimmt, falls Longbottom Symptome zeigt, wäre es besser, wenn er in der Nähe des Lords wäre." Sehe deutlich Hermines Fragezeichen auf der Stirn.

Antonin sorgt sich ja richtig um Neville! Oder er will einfach verhindern, dass noch ein zäher Werwolf zur Meute dazu stößt...

„Ich werde sie begleiten", bietet Draco an und alle sehen ihn verwundert an.

„Ich kenne zumindest einige Vorgehensweisen der Todesser und ich wurde immerhin von meiner verstorbenen Tante im Duellieren unterwiesen."

„Bellatrix. Severus hat sie getötet. Irgendwie unabsichtlich...bzw. unwillkürlich", erkläre ich zögernd. „Dabei hat Neville Blut und andere Körperflüssigkeiten abbekommen in eine Wunde, die ihm eine landesweit bekannte Werkatze beigebracht hat."

Ihre Augen werden groß.

„Ihr hattet Kontakt zu einer Werkatze? Ihr alle? Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wie selten das passiert? Oh man...Da nimmt man sich ein paar Tage Auszeit und schon verpasse ich … so viel!"

„Du kannst beruhigt sein, Granger. Felina haben wir bestimmt nicht das letzte Mal gesehen", antwortet Dolohow und Trashers Augen funkeln fast schon begeistert.

„Na schön. Also gehen Draco und Hermine Ollivander suchen und bringen Zauberstäbe mit. Da Ollivander für alle schon einmal einen hergestellt hat, wird er wissen, welcher Kern zu wem passt. Besser als sich dauernd gegenseitig welche zu leihen."

Trasher gibt die Schachtel Hermine, die sich unübersehbar zurück halten muss, den Inhalt nicht zu inspizieren. Manche magische Substanzen sind sehr instabil, sie unvermittelt Licht oder auch nur Luft aus zusetzten könnte ihre gesamte Magie zerstören und sie unbrauchbar werden lassen.

„Rodolphus, Narzissa...könntet ihr weiterhin Severus unterstützen? Es scheint nicht zu funktionieren, zumindest nicht so gut, wie er das gerne hätte... Und ihr kennt euch am besten dort unten aus...also", stottere ich, denn es scheint mir unfair, die beiden immer ans Haus zu fesseln. Jetzt, wo wir mehr oder weniger alle auf der Fahndungsliste stehen, spielt es auch keine Rolle mehr, wenn wir irgendwo zusammen mit flüchtigen Verbrechern gesehen werden.

„Natürlich, Herrin", antwortet Narzissa und ich laufe rot an.

„Was mache ich?", fragt Raluca und ich sehe eindeutig Kampfeslust in ihren Augen.

„Du, Antonin und ich unterstützen die Einwohner von Hogsmeade."

„WAS?!", fragt Raluca empört. „Ich soll Streife laufen?"

„Flattern, dachte ich eigentlich", antworte ich verärgert, was bitteschön ist an Streife laufen so schlimm?!

„Gebieterin, ich gehe davon aus, dass mehrere Auroren in Hogsmeade stationiert sein werden, es wäre nicht von Vorteil, wenn sie sich durch die Anwesenheit eines gesuchten Todessers von ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe ablenken lassen würden."

Okay Tonks, wie man eine Armee führt, muss du noch lernen...

„Aber sie selbst wird auch gesucht, wo ist da der Unterschied zwischen ihr und...", beginnt Trasher.

„Die Herrin kann ihre Gestalt verändern, was dir wohl entgangen sein muss, EXPERTE", höhnt Dolohow und Trasher wird etwas dunkler im Gesicht.

„Okay, okay. Dolohow bleibt hier und achtet auf Neville, falls er irgendwie krank wird. Raluca geht mit mir und DeRay nach Hogsmeade, Hermine und Draco besorgen Zauberstäbe...wieso seid ihr noch hier? Verschwindet!", füge ich streng hinzu und beide gehen Richtung Tür.

Ein kollektives Aufkeuchen aller Gezeichneten hält sie auf, wir alle fassen uns an die Male.

„Ich aktiviere ein paar Besonderheiten der Rune der Kameradschaft und Autorität. So könnt ihr euch untereinander im Notfall beistehen. Ruft um Hilfe, indem ihr euren Patronus in das Maul der Kobra schickt, sie wird dann alle, inklusive mir alarmieren. Die Gerufenen tippen die Rune, danach die Kobra an und nennen den Patronus desjenigen, zu dem ihr apparieren wollt. Die Silbertiere werden einander finden", erklärt Severus, der lautlos durch die verborgene Tür, die in seine Küche führt, getreten ist.

Seine schwarzen Augen ruhen mit unverkennbarem Stolz auf mir, die anderen neigen ein wenig ihre Köpfe, um ihren Dank für so ein kostbares Geschenk zu zeigen.

Ich trete vor meinen Mann und lass mir von ihm eine Strähne hinters Ohr schieben.

„Du bist stärker als du ahnst, Tonks", die liebevolle Sanftheit, mit der er dieses Mal meinen Lieblingsnamen ausspricht lässt mich förmlich schmelzen.

„Wenn ich mit Lupin erfolgreich sein werde, ist das alles bald vorbei und du... wir und unser Sohn können endlich ein ruhiges Leben führen", sagt er mit solcher Sehnsucht in den Augen, dass ich schwer schlucken muss. „Ich möchte noch etwas anderes ausprobieren, ich werde die Zentauren aufsuchen. Sie kennen geheime Plätze im Verbotenen Wald, an denen ich eine spezielle Zutat vermute."

Ich nicke verstehend und nehme sein Gesicht in meine Hände, drücke meine Stirn gegen seine.

„Wenn ihr noch länger schmusen wollt, musst du spätestens bei Sonnenaufgang auf mein Geflatter verzichten", mahnt Raluca schalkhaft grinsend.

Sev richtet sich auf, befiehlt Neville und Dolohow das Labor unter keinen Umständen zu betreten und schlüpft in einen neuen Drachenledermantel.

Ein Augenzwinkern später ist er disappariert und Draco schüttelt anerkennend seinen Kopf.

„Er disappariert ohne Stab. Genau wie Sein Vorgänger", meint er und denkt wohl, Sev damit ein Kompliment zu machen. Mich schaudert es. Bitte keine Vergleiche mit diesem Riddle- Scheusal, so treffend sie auch sein mögen...


	28. Pink trifft

_Ab jetzt gibt's wieder einiges hin und her springen zwischen den Schauplätzen, man beachte die fett geschriebenen Ortsangaben-istina_

*****

**Währenddessen im Moon-Lodge.**

„Könnten Sie freundlicherweise den Manager dieses...", Dolores Umbridge verzieht angewidert ihr Gesicht. „...dieses Etablissements dazu holen?"

„Sie sprechen bereits mit der Besitzerin, Miss …?"

„Umbridge. Dolores Jane Umbridge. Ich bin die persönliche Assistentin des Ministers für Zauberei und Hexerei, Träger des..."

„Ja, ich habe schon mal von Minister Shacklebolt gehört, Ma´am", antwortet Felina genervt und versucht, die Anrede glaubhaft respektvoll klingen zu lassen.

In Wahrheit kennt sie die rosa Hexe natürlich gut genug um keinen einzigen Funken Respekt für diese übrig zu haben.

Denn Umbridges begeisterte Verfolgung von Halbwesen, für die Werkatzen nun mal gehalten werden,während ihrer Tätigkeit im damals todesserverseuchten Ministerium, hatte sich unauslöschlich in Felinas Gedächtnis gebrannt.

Auch diesen schmächtigen Lackaffen an Umbridges Seite, der mehrere rosa Einkaufstüten trug, hat sie sofort erkannt, nicht zuletzt an seinen roten Haaren.

„Miss Umbridge, Mister Weasley", grüßt der leitende Auror nickend, der die Ermittlungen am magisch abgesperrten Tatort im Hof der Bar untersucht und nun einen von Felinas Kaffees bestellt.

Diese bedient die riesige Muggelespressomaschine und stellt einen dampfenden schwarzen Kaffee vor den Auror.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" fragt er seine beiden Ministeriumskollegen mit einem Lächeln, dass seine Augen nicht erreicht und erahnen lässt, dass die Ehre seinerseits nicht allzu groß ist.

„Mister Weasley und ich wurden zufällig Zeugen an dem weithin hörbaren Tumult, der sich hier ereignete und eilten natürlich sofort herbei um die Verursacher zu stellen", erklärt die kleine Hexe wichtigtuerisch und stößt Percy, ihren Ellenbogen fest in die Seite.

Seine Augen kleben förmlich an Felina, die in ihrer rein menschlichen, haarlosen Gestalt vornübergebeugt hinterm Tresen steht.

Er läßt vor Schreck einige der Taschen fallen, aus der jede Menge Katzenfigürchen und sonstiger Nippes kullern.

Dawlish, der Auror liest die Aufschrift der glänzenden Tasche.

„Muschis Paradies? Das ist nur eine Straße weiter! Haben Sie sich unterwegs verlaufen, oder warum kamen Sie erst DANACH `herbeigeeilt´? Das ganze Spektakel hat doch minutenlang angehalten, so zerflucht, wie alles da draußen ist", bemerkt er und verkneift sich ein Grinsen, als Dolores beschämt ihre Sachen acciot.

Eine junge Aurorin, etwas grünstichig im Gesicht, steuert auf Dawlish zu und hält ihm ein magisches Zellophantütchen hin, in dem sich ein paar blutige Brocken befinden.

„Das ist alles, was wir sonst noch finden konnten. Es lag auf einem alten Silbertablett, dass wohl einer bei Borgins weggeworfen hat. Der Torso wurde bereits abgeholt, Sir" meldet sie, wirft das Tütchen auf den Tresen und flüchtet hinaus an die frische Luft.

„Torso?", fragt Felina gespielt entsetzt, als wüsste sie nicht genau, was vor ihrer Tür vor sich gegangen war.

„Ja, Ma´am", beginnt Percy und ergreift schnell die Hand der offenbar einer Ohnmacht nahe stehenden, zierlichen Frau. „Misses Lestranges Leichnam wurde von mehreren dieser widerlichen Kreaturen angenagt, die sich unglücklicherweise hier in der Gegend tummeln", antwortet er mit beruhigender Stimme und tätschelt ihre zarte Hand.

„Woher wissen Sie das, Weasley?", fragt Dawlish misstrauisch und Dolores antwortet schnell für ihren geschwätzigen Begleiter.

„Einer ihrer überaus gewissenhaften Kollegen hat uns natürlich sofort Bericht erstattet, als wir hier angekommen sind."

Jetzt ist sich der erfahrene Auror noch sicherer, dass die beiden sich irgendwo hinter einer Mülltonne verkrochen haben, denn keiner seiner Leute würde mehr Worte, als unbedingt nötig mit denen reden.

„Ich brauche nur noch Ihre Aussage, Miss Felina. Und bitte antworten Sie wahrheitsgemäß, sonst muss ich Sie unter Veritaserum im Ministerium verhören."

„Ich kenne die offiziellen Vorgehensweisen des Ministeriums, Auror Dawlish."

Tatsächlich suchte das Ministerium schon seit Jahren nach Gründen, die eine Schließung des weithin bekannten, bei Werwölfen und anderen dunklen Kreaturen überaus beliebten Etablissements rechtfertigen würde. Niemand war es bisher gelungen, Felina auch nur eine abgelaufene Alkoholausschanklizenz nachzuweisen, hätten sie gewusst, dass ein Kobold sich um ihre Buchhaltung kümmerte, hätten sie womöglich aufgehört, ihre Unterlagen ständig zu prüfen.

Sie verhielt sich, wie eine tüchtige Geschäftsfrau, eine ganz normale Wirtin. Insgeheim wusste jeder in Großbritannien, dass alles, was sich nicht einmal die schmierigsten Apotheker oder Händler zu verkaufen trauten, man problemlos bei der „Katzenlady" bekam. Und wenn man(n) groß und stark war, gab´s den besten Sex des Lebens noch gratis dazu.

Genau dies- animalischer Sex- und eine nicht unwesentliche Menge Gold säuberte ihre Akte im Ministerium, denn selbst in der Nokturngasse waren Werwölfe nicht so gerne gesehen, was zu mindestens einer Anzeige pro Woche beim Ministerium führte.

Dort hatte sie zwar nicht ganz so einflussreiche Fans wie Lucius früher, doch erheblich mehr als dieser.

„Auror Dawlish, Dienstnummer 777.78. Tatort Moon-Lodge, Hinterhof, Nokturngasse 69, London. Aussage der Gastronomin Felina... Felina", Werkatzen haben keinen Nachnamen, genau wie Zentauren.

„Opfer: Bellatrix Lestrange, gesuchte Todesserin,", beginnt Dawlish sein Verhör und seine Protokollfeder schreibt sofort mit.

„Sie haben also nicht gehört, wann das Duell begonnen hat?", fragt er und richtet seinen Blick auf die Wirtin.

Felina sieht ihn etwas furchtsam an, als müsste sie ihm gleich etwas unanständiges gestehen.

„Sir, wie Sie vielleicht wissen... Ich ließ kurz nach der Eröffnung einen sehr starken Schweigezauber über die Bar legen, bei meinen Gästen geht es mitunter lautstark zu und ich wollte mich nicht noch unbeliebter bei den Nachbarn machen", erklärt sie leise, als fürchte sie eventuelle Mithörer.

Dieser Schweigezauber – Snapes abgewandelter Muffliato, vom Meister persönlich gesprochen- funktioniert hier natürlich nur in eine Richtung. Drinnen kann man sehr wohl hören, was draußen vor sich ging. Sie hofft, dass es eine Weile ruhig bleibt, damit sie nicht auffliegt.

„Da es sich dabei um einen...", sie klettert auf die Arbeitsplatte und lehnt sich über den Tresen, so dass sie Dawlish besser ins Ohr flüstern kann. Dolores neigt ihren grauen Kopf in ihre Richtung, während Percy Felinas gut positionierten Hintern angafft.

Auch Dawlish wird ein wenig nervöser, kann er doch aus seiner Position auf einem der Barhocker nun hervorragend in ihren Ausschnitt sehen, der Dank ihres nach vorne lehnens seine Annahme, sie würde keine Unterwäsche tragen, bestätigt.

„...um einen schwarzmagischen Schutzzauber handelt...nun... Sie verstehen?"

Er lenkt seinen Blick hoch in ihre unglaublich grünen Augen, was seine aufkommende Erregung nicht unbedingt abschwächt. Sie sieht ihn fast schon Schutz suchend an, eine zerbrechliche Frau, die über die Bar gelehnt vor ihm kniet und ihn ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln beinahe hypnotisch anstarrt.

„Zeugin konnte nichts hören, wegen der massiven Wände dieses alten Gebäudes", diktiert er der Feder und Felina lächelt ihn dankbar an, setzt sich auf ihre bloßen Füße und formt ein lautloses „Danke."

Dawlish schluckt schwer, neben ihm verliert Percy das Gleichgewicht, da er Felinas Bewegung mit dem Kopf gefolgt war und nun seinen Halt am Tresen verlor.

Er wirft ungeschickt einen der Hocker um, Felina springt graziös über die Bar und stellt ihn wieder hin, bevor er laut klappernd zu Boden fallen könnte.

Dann legt sie mit anerkennendem Blick ihre Hand auf Percys, zeichnet die hervortretenden Venen darauf nach.

„Sie sind sehr stark, Mister Weasley. Bitte versuchen Sie nicht, meine Bar zu zerstören", schnurrt sie und geht zu Fuß zurück hinter die Bar, sich seines Blickes auf das Muskelspiel ihres Hinterns, durch eine hautenge, weiße Hotpants hervorragend betont, sehr bewusst.

Beide Männer müssen erneut heftig schlucken, doch Dawlish im Gegensatz zu Percy nicht, weil er sich ein Aufstöhnen verkneifen will, sondern eher ein Auflachen. Schreibtischhengst Weasley und stark...

Dawlish durchschaut natürlich Felinas Becircerei, auch wenn er selbst nicht dagegen gefeit ist.

Percy kann seine Augen nicht mehr von ihr nehmen, er streicht sich versonnen über seine dünnen Ärmchen, als suche er seine von Felina erwähnte Stärke.

Abaqa, Felinas Bruder nähert sich der Theke, er trägt eine schwarze Schachtel in der Hand, die, wie sie sofort am Geruch erkennt, Dolohow geschickt hat.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich darf doch? Es verdirbt sonst..."

Dawlish nickt und Felina nimmt die Schachtel entgegen. Sie öffnet sie und holt eine Flasche heraus, die gegen Licht geschützt in ein schwarzes Samttuch eingeschlagen ist.

Sie entkorkt sie und sofort breitet sich ein durchdringender, widerlicher Geruch aus. Die drei Anwesenden schlagen sich die Hände vor Mund und Nase, während Felina nach kurzem Zuprosten den gesamten Inhalt der eingewickelten Flasche leert.

Nun entfernt sie das Tuch, um die Aufschrift, die sie nur Dank ihrer verschärften Sehkraft erkennen kann, zu lesen.

„Neue Formel. Hält sechs Monate an", steht dort in Snapes strenger Handschrift.

Sie hält sich erneut das Tuch unter die Nase und saugt sehnsüchtig Dolohows Duft ein.

Obwohl sie weiß, dass nicht einmal sie dazu in der Lage ist, Antonins Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen... träumen durfte sie ja wohl noch.

Ihr Körper reagiert unmittelbar auf den herben Geruch nach frischem, männlichen Schweiß, der aus Dolohows Handflächen in das Tuch eingezogen war. Sie öffnet ihren Mund, streckt ihre Zungenspitze ein wenig heraus, versucht jede feine Nuance seines Duftes zu schmecken, bemerkte kaum, dass aufgrund ihrer aufsteigenden Hitze ihr Gesicht sich verändert. Ihr Herz schlägt heftig gegen ihre Brust, ihr Atem beschleunigt sich, ihre Sinne werden schärfer.

Doch ihre Träumerei wird von dem ekelerregenden Geruch nach toten Katzenhaaren und abgestandener Katerpisse unterbrochen.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", dringt die piepsige Kleinmädchenstimme von Umbridge in ihr feines Gehör.

Felina blinzelt so lange, bis dass Leuchten ihrer grünen Augen abflacht, sie fährt sich verstohlen mit der Zunge über die Reißzähne, die merklich länger geworden sind.

Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel zeigt ihr, dass sie kurz davor ist, ihre rein menschliche Erscheinung zu verlieren, sie reißt sich zusammen und schenkt Dolores ein Lächeln, das ebenso falsch ist wie deren Besorgnis.

„Danke, Miss Umbridge. Die Medizin... sie verstärkt kurzzeitig meine...Natur."

Dolores weicht wieder zurück und starrt die nun wieder ruhig atmende Werkatze fast schon panisch an, als fürchte sie, diese würde sie jeden Moment anspringen.

Diese Aussage war nicht ganz richtig, aber wenigstens führte sie dazu, dass Felina aus der scharfen Duftwolke dieser fürchterlichen Frau heraus kam.

Sie musste mindestens zwanzig Katzen beherbergen, sämtliche Kater hatten Dolores hässliche Strickjacke markiert, was sie wohl nur mit einem Reinigungszauber beseitigt hatte, statt sie auf Muggelart zu waschen, was den durchdringenden Geruch wesentlich effektiver beseitigt hätte.

Während Felina auf wackligen Beinen wieder hinter die Bar trollt, reibt die Naht ihrer engen Hose an ihrem pochenden, heißen Geschlecht.

Für einen Moment denkt sie daran, den sie anglotzenden Weasley ins Büro zu schleifen.

Quatsch! Igitt! Percy steht keine halbe Sekunde mit ihr durch.

Außerdem würde ihr Ansehen bei ihren Gästen sinken, wenn sie schon solche Schlappschwänze bespringt.

Wenn schon nicht Dolohow, dann ein ähnlich prächtiges Exemplar.

„Ihre Aussage, Miss", erinnert Dawlish und sie sagt ihm, was er hören will.

Ihre Gedanken wandern allerdings zu dem bulligen Muggel, der sie eindeutig faszinierend fand, statt sich – wie alle anderen gewöhnlichen Menschen - vor ihr zu fürchten.

Er weiß offenbar mehr als alle Zauberer die sie kennt, über ihrer Rasse, aber sie bezweifelt ernsthaft, dass er jemals wieder hier auftauchen wird.

* * *

_Hoffe demnächst Längeres zu produzieren, hab ab So ein paar Tage frei. Der Job-Wiedereinstieg macht mich ganz schön müde ;-)_-_chr-istina_

_PS: Ich lass mich grad von einer gewissen Bruderschaft inspirieren, deren Autorin JR Ward Fanfictions verbieten ließ... ;-)_


	29. Leg dich nie mit einem Folterknecht an

**Irgendwo weit, weit oben.**

„Er ist unterwegs zu den Zentauren. Er hat es fast geschafft. Er muss jetzt die Seelen bekommen, sonst war alles umsonst", mahnt ein Unsäglicher eindringlich.

„Schickt IHN, er soll ihm helfen", antworten zwei Stimmen, eine männliche und eine weibliche, die synchron sprechen.

„IHN? Er wird wieder versagen. Uns verraten", gibt der Unsägliche zu bedenken.

„Nein, das wird ER nicht."

Der Unsägliche schnauft ergeben.

„Croaker!"

Ein Mann tritt aus der Dunkelheit in den grellen Lichtkreis.

„Du wirst Severus Snape helfen müssen. Er kennt dich bereits. Das ist deine letzte Chance. Solltest du noch einmal über uns sprechen, wirst du ausgelöscht. Aus jeder Zeitlinie. Es wird sein, als wärst du nie geboren worden", befehlen die zwei Stimmen.

Croaker verneigt sich etwas verwundert über diese Großzügigkeit seiner Wiederauferstehung und verlässt den hellen Kreis.

Er schließt seine Augen und konzentriert sich auf die Stelle, an der sein weltliches Leben ein Ende gefunden hatte.

*****

**Dolohow und Neville. Spinner´s End.**

„Wir müssen runter. Bedient euch nur, ihr müsst hungrig sein", schlägt Rodolphus vor und geht gefolgt von Narzissa wieder zurück an seine Aufgabe im Kellerlabor.

„Vor allem du solltest etwas essen", meint Antonin nach rechts nickend und lässt Neville den Vortritt durch die schmale, von mittlerweile staubfreien Bücherregalen verborgene Tür in die Küche.

Dolohow bleibt ein wenig verwirrt vor den ganzen Muggelgerätschaften wie Kühlschrank und Herd stehen, doch Neville, der sich ein Lachen verkneifen muss, öffnet zielstrebig ein paar Schranktüren. Bald stehen Brot, etwas Käse, eine Karaffe Wasser und etwas ramponiertes Geschirr auf dem Tisch, während eine frische Kanne Kaffee blubbert.

Dolohows Augen sind jeder Bewegung des jungen Mannes genau gefolgt, auch jetzt sieht er ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und vielleicht einem leisen Anflug Anerkennung an.

„Ich hatte immerhin drei Jahre Muggelkunde!", erklärt Neville trotzig. Natürlich weiß er die Abneigung in Dolohows Blick wegen seiner Sicherheit – immerhin ist Neville ebenfalls Reinblüter - im Umgang mit Muggelküchengeräten richtig zu deuten.

„Miss Burbage, nicht wahr?", hakt Dolohow nach und lehnt sich grübelnd zurück. Neville wird unmittelbar blass, als würde ihm erst jetzt auffallen, mit wem er da eigentlich spricht.

Die Zeitungen berichteten tagelang über Charity Burbages Entführung durch -Todesser.

Neville überlegt, ob er den Bissen Brot, den er im Mund hat unzerkaut runter schlucken, oder lieber dem vor ihm sitzenden Mörder ins Gesicht spucken soll.

„Die Zeitungen schreiben nicht immer die Wahrheit, Longbottom."

Neville quält den Bissen seine trockene Kehle hinunter und kippt ein Glas Wasser hinterher. Er schnaubt trocken auf. „Ach kommen Sie, jeder weiß doch, was ihr von Muggeln und erst recht von Muggelkundelehrern haltet. Bestimmt haben Sie Miss Charity höchst persönlich zu Tode gefoltert!", blafft Neville und wundert sich darüber, dass seine Stimme nicht so ängstlich klingt, wie er sich eigentlich gegenüber des Folterknechts fühlen müsste. Und Dolohow wundert sich ebenfalls.

„Nein, keiner von Seinen Männern hat sie auch nur angefasst. Sie starb sehr... schnell."

Neville atmet erleichtert aus, denn er hatte die hübsche Muggelkundelehrerin sehr gemocht. Dolohow zuzuhören, wie er den genauen Hergang ihres Ablebens schildert, hätte ihn bestimmt zu einer Dummheit verleitet.

„Der Dunkle Lord war leider ausgesprochen gnädig mit ihr. Er sprach einen Todesfluch, bevor Nagini ihre weit geöffneten Kiefer über ihrem Kopf aushakte", erklärt Dolohow und sieht Neville herausfordernd an.

Dieser steht wortlos auf und geht zur Kaffeemaschine, schenkt zwei Tassen voll und stellt eine vor Antonin.

„Nagini. Gut zu wissen. Dann war ich wenigstens ich derjenige, der diese widerliche Schändung ihres Leichnams gerächt hat."

Dolohow erlaubt sich ein leises Lächeln. Nicht hämisch oder spöttisch. Ein echtes Lächeln.

Sein Blick wandert zu Nevilles unübersehbar vereiterter Wunde auf dessen Arm.

Er zieht eine Besteckschublade auf und nimmt ein scharfes Messer heraus.

Dann nimmt er ohne einen Ton zu sagen Nevilles Arm am Handgelenk und zieht ihn über den Tisch.

„Was soll...? Aah!"

Dolohow zieht die Klinge über die Kratzer und öffnet so die bereits verkrusteten Wundränder. Sofort quillt zäher, flockiger Eiter hervor, Neville dreht seinen Kopf weg, es stinkt bestialisch.

„Es sollte ordentlich ausbluten. Du ahnst nicht, was Werkatzen alles unter ihren Krallen haben", murmelt Dolohow und Neville dreht seinen Kopf zurück nach vorne, beobachtet, wie Antonin mit fast schon chirurgischer Präzision seine Wunden säubert.

Zwischendurch achtet Dolohow immer weder auf die Reaktion und Gesichtsfarbe seine Patienten, der nach seinem anfänglichen Aufschrei nun seine Zähne fest zusammen beißt um sich keine weitere Blöße zu geben.

Als auf Druck nur noch hellrotes Blut aus der Wunde kommt, nimmt Dolohow ein gräuliches Küchenhandtuch und bindet es um Nevilles Arm.

„Sie haben nicht zufällig Heilkunde studiert?", fragt der Gryffindor erleichtert, dass er die wenig angenehme Prozedur hinter sich hat.

„Sagen wir so, ich hatte einige Heilkunstbücher und genügend... Probanden um meine Kenntnisse der menschlichen Anatomie zu vertiefen."

Dolohow steht auf und wirft das Messer in die Spüle, dreht das Wasser auf und spricht einen Wärmezauber darüber, bis es kocht.

Neville beobachtet das Spiel der unter dem eng anliegenden Hemd deutlich sichtbaren Rückenmuskeln. Dolohow lässt das Wasser abkühlen, krempelt seine Ärmel hoch und nimmt das desinfizierte Messer aus dem Becken. Er trocknet es mit einem weiteren Küchentuch ab und legt es zurück in die Schublade.

Neville folgt mit den Augen dem Zauberstab, den Dolohow nun wieder in seine hintere Hosentasche steckt, betrachtet das Kobramal auf seinem linken Arm, die bläulichen Venen, das filigrane Muster der silbernen Gürtelschnalle...

Nevilles Blässe weicht einer dunkelroten Farbe, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Dolohow sich längst umgedreht hat.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst, Longbottom?"

Neville schluckt schwer und rutscht vorsorglich mit seinem Stuhl ein Stück zurück.

„Nein...ich meine...ich hab nicht..."

„Was hast du nicht? Mich angesehen? Bin ich es nicht wert, dass man mich ansieht?" Dolohows Stimme wird um einiges Kälter, genau wie sein Blick.

„Ich wollte nur..ich hab nur..."

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten hat Dolohow den Tisch umrundet und steht nun direkt vor Neville, packt ihn im Genick und drückt seinen Kopf nach vorne.

„Ich kann mir denken, was du kleiner, dreckiger..."

„Nein, Sie liegen falsch! Ich hab wirklich nicht..."unterbricht er den wütenden Todesser verzweifelt.

„Niemand wagt es, mich derart anzustarren, nicht einmal Hochrangige."

„Das weiß ich, Sir! Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso ich das gemacht habe..."

„Du gibst es also zu?"

Neville nickt, etwas beruhigt durch die nun wesentlich sanftere Stimme Antonins.

„Dann starrst du also öfter Männer an?", fragt Dolohow, seinen Griff lockernd.

„Nein.... ich meine...Nein!" Nevilles Augen weiten sich. Dieses Gespräch verläuft in eine gefährliche Richtung.

„Oh, dann bin ich also etwas besonderes?", fragt Dolohow weiter, übertrieben freundlich.

„Na ja... Sie haben schon eine gewisse Wirkung auf Menschen...Sir", murmelt Neville kleinlaut.

Dolohow lässt ihn los und stellt sich hinter Neville, der sich leise fluchend seinen geröteten Nacken reibt.

„Wie genau wirke ich denn auf ...dich?"

Neville, der nicht mitbekommen hat, dass Dolohow hinter ihn gegangen ist, zuckt zusammen, als er dessen Atem auf seinem Hals spürt.

„Furchteinflößend... Gnadenlos...Beängstigend..." Faszinierend denkt er sich lieber nur. „Brutal... Unnachgiebig..."

„Und das konntest du alles woran sehen?" Er tritt noch näher an den jungen Mann heran, der bereits heftig zittert. „Etwa... An meinem Arsch?"

Neville hält die Luft an, betet, dass Dolohow ihn vor Wut und somit schnell tötet.

„Da hast du doch hingesehen, oder etwa nicht?"

„Ich hab nur geschaut, wo Sie Ihren Zauberstab..."

„Die Wahrheit, Longbottom. Ich habe Übung darin die Wahrheit aus meinen Mitmenschen heraus zu quetschen, das kannst du mir glauben."

Daran herrscht überhaupt kein Zweifel.

„Ja, Sir. DA habe ich hingesehen", antwortet Neville tonlos, besser Antonin tötet ihn im Affekt, als ihn weiterhin so zu quälen.

„Das heißt im Umkehrschluss, dass du mich für schwul hältst."

Jetzt bleibt Nevilles Herz beinahe stehen, er lässt sich fassungslos, wie er ist, von Dolohow am Arm gepackt herumwirbeln und knallt mit dem Rücken gegen die Küchentür.

Einen Wimpernschlag später spürt er den stahlharten Oberkörper des Todessers gegen seinen gepresst.

Er ist kurz davor, in Ohnmacht zu fallen, doch etwas fällt ihm auf. Dolohow hat einen merkwürdigen Glanz in den Augen, was nicht so richtig zu seiner Raserei passen will.

Fast könnte man meinen, er würde genießen, was er tut. Neville ignoriert den Schmerz, den Dolohows Finger, die sich in seinen Arm krallen, verursachen. Er erstarrt, als Dolohows andere Hand sich auf seine Kehle legt, ihm mit festem Druck die Luft zum Atmen nimmt.

„Du kannst dir bestimmt vorstellen, wie ich gewöhnlich solche Unverschämtheiten ahnde?", fragt Dolohow gefährlich leise.

Neville ist es nicht möglich mit dem Kopf zu nicken, also presst er ein klägliches „Ja" zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch.

Dolohows Kopf kommt immer näher, sein Lächeln wird diabolischer.

Neville ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Folterknecht vorhat, ihm die Nase ab zubeißen, als er bereits so nah ist, dass er die braunen Punkte in Dolohows Iris erkennen kann.

Ihm fällt auf, dass Dolohows Mund leicht geöffnet ist, noch ein bisschen näher und...

Das Glühen in Dolohows Augen erlischt, die Luft fängt an zu wabern, er weicht ruckartig zurück und schiebt Neville grob zur Seite, reißt beim Öffnen fast die Tür aus der Angel und stürmt ins angrenzende Wohnzimmer.

„Was...was ist los?", fragt Neville und stolpert ihm atemlos hinterher.

Er läuft fast gegen den Todesser, der abrupt mitten im Wohnzimmer stehen geblieben ist.

„Das waren die Schutzbanne, Longbottom!", knurrt Dolohow ungeduldig und sieht sich im menschenleeren Wohnzimmer um.

Die Kellertür springt auf und Rodolphus stürmt mit gezücktem Stab ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer.

Dolohow legt einen Finger auf die Lippen und dreht sich in alle Richtungen, spricht leise einige Aufspürzauber, doch es tut sich nichts.

„Glaubst du, das waren die Flederviecher?", fragt Rodolphus leise und zielt in Richtung Decke.

„Nein. Die lösen keinen Magiealarm aus. Das war etwas anderes..."

„Ich kann niemanden sehen, du?", fragt Rodolphus und sieht vorsichtshalber hinter und unter alle Möbel und Vorhänge.

Dolohow beschwört seinen Makohai und lässt ihn ins Mal eintauchen, verwendet den gleichen Aufspürzauber, den einst Snape benutzt hat, um Rabastan zu finden.

Der Hai schwebt hoch ins Obergeschoss und kehrt schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder zurück in Dolohows Arm.

„Es ist niemand hier, Antonin", stellt Rodolphus fest und will wieder runter in den Keller.

„Niemand löst keinen Alarm aus, Lestrange. Ich dachte, der Wahnsinn deines Weibs hätte nicht auf dich abgefärbt!"

Rodolphus verkneift sich eine Antwort und durchsucht noch einmal persönlich das ganze Haus.

„Was ist mit dem Keller?", fragt Neville zögerlich.

„Es ist mir nicht gestattet, dort hin zu gehen, wenn ich also dich bitten dürfte...", meint Dolohow.

„Ich habe unten bereits nachgesehen, oder was glaubst du, warum ich nicht sofort hier hoch gekommen bin?!", poltert Rodolphus.

„Natürlich. Was auch immer es ist, es darf auf keinen Fall nach unten gelangen. Geh wieder runter. Versiegle die Tür. Nun mach schon!", befiehlt Dolohow und Rodolphus gehorcht zähneknirschend.

„Was würde einen Alarm auslösen, Sir?", fragt Neville nun mutiger und sieht sich auch noch einmal um.

„Jegliche Form von Apparation, Banngegenflüche, Dunkle Magie, alte Magie, starke, weiße Magie..", zählt Dolohow auf. Immerhin müssen sie sich auch die Auroren vom Hals halten...

„Aber ich dachte, es ist nicht möglich, hier herein zu apparieren? Sir?"

„Ist es auch nicht", antwortet Dolohow und inspiziert die Umgebung durch die schmutzigen Fenster. „Aber die Irre hat etwas gesagt, was mich glauben lässt, dass wir es mit sehr alter Magie zu tun haben könnten."

Neville stellt sich an die andere Seite des Fensters und starrt in den kümmerlichen Vorgarten.

Keiner von beiden kann Croakers Anwesenheit spüren, der direkt vor dem Sofa steht.

Die überaus mächtige Magie, die die Herrscher des Jenseits ihren Kriegern auferlegt haben, macht ihn absolut unauffindbar, er ist mit einem so starken Ignorierzauber belegt, dass niemand ihn wahr nehmen kann.

Nur einer der vielen Vorzüge, die die Aufnahme in den Kreis der Unsäglichen mit sich bringt.

Croaker sieht sehnsüchtig nach Dolohows Zauberstab, ein wenig Kleidung oder ein leichter Wärmezauber würde dem nackten Croaker seinen Aufenthalt um einiges erleichtern. Er überlegt fieberhaft, ob Dolohow wohl seinen Zauberstab jemals ablegt, auf den Tisch z.B., doch dann schüttelt er über sich selbst verärgert den Kopf. Ein Krieger wie Dolohow und seine Waffe außer Reichweite legen...

Verwundert stellt er fest, dass der junge Mann neben dem Todesser offenbar unbewaffnet ist, denn der hat nicht beim Alarm seinen Stab kampfbereit gezogen.

Wirklich sehr gefährlich, wenn man die momentane Situation betrachtet, in der sich die magische Gesellschaft befindet.

„Was genau meinten Sie mit `alter Magie´ ?", durchbricht nun Neville die angespannte Stille.

Der Todesser antworte ihm, ohne seinen Blick in den Vorgarten abzuwenden.

„Der alte Zausel tat unrecht damit, euch nur in weißer Magie zu unterrichten, Longbottom. Man muss seine Feinde studieren, bevor man sie bekämpfen kann. Nicht einfach nur ein paar Gegenflüche herunter rasseln. Man muss in die Dunkle Magie eintauchen, sie fühlen... sich mit ihr vereinigen. Erst wenn man sie wirklich verstanden hat, ist man in der Lage, sie zu bekämpfen."

Neville dreht sein Gesicht zu dem Älteren, der mit einem fast schon liebevollen Klang in der Stimme von den Dunklen Künsten spricht.

„Er war wohl der Meinung, ihr seid alle so schwach wie er selbst es war und würdet euch auf der Dunklen Seite verlieren", fügt Dolohow hinzu.

„Haben Sie sich verloren, Sir?"

Dolohow wendet Neville langsam sein Gesicht zu. Neville senkt beschämt seinen Blick, er hofft, mit dieser persönlichen Frage nicht wieder den Zorn seines Lehrmeisters auf sich zu ziehen.

„Das ist etwas völlig anderes, du Narr! Wirke ich auf dich, als stünde ich unter einem magischen Einfluss? Zweifelst du ernsthaft an meiner Hingabe, mit der ich der Dunklen Seite diene? Du musst noch sehr viel lernen, Gryffindor", er spuckt das Wort förmlich aus. „Ihr seid alle so sehr damit beschäftigt den tragischen Helden zu spielen, dass ihr verkennt, wie ehrenhaft es ist, sich voll und ganz einer höheren Macht _freiwillig_ zu unterwerfen!"

„Wenn ich meinen gesamten VgdDK-Unterricht richtig verstanden habe, sind Todesser nichts anderes als Sklaven, Sir. Sie müssen dem Ruf des Lords folgen, können schmerzhaft bestraft werden über weite Entfernungen hinweg! Klingt nicht gerade, als hätten Sie überhaupt eine Chance, sich zu lösen, wenn Sie es wollten", bemerkt Neville trotzig.

„Du willst es nicht verstehen, oder? Ich habe überhaupt keinen Grund, mich lösen zu wollen! Und außerdem ist es nicht möglich, sich von dem Mal zu trennen. Du hast ja gesehen, sogar auf Dracos neuem Arm ist es erschienen! Und die Kobra ist noch sehr viel mächtiger, als mein früheres Mal."

Er lächelt wieder diabolisch, sieht Neville nun direkt in die Augen und diesem läuft es kalt den Rücken runter.

„Du hättest es annehmen sollen, Longbottom. Lord Snape sucht sich seine Anhänger sorgfältig aus. Sein Angebot war eine große Ehre für dich!"

Jetzt sieht Neville betreten zu Boden.

„Einige von seinen Anhängern haben meine Eltern in den Wahnsinn gefoltert, das kann ich nicht vergessen!"

„Möchtest du es sehen?", fragt Dolohow gefährlich verlockend.

„Was sehen?"

„Was wir mit den Auroren gemacht haben?"

Nevilles Gesicht wird blutleer. „Nein", haucht er nur wenig überzeugend.

„Sicher willst du das. Ich werde für dich vorsprechen, Lord Snape wird bestimmt gerne diese Erinnerung aus meinem Kopf holen, damit du sie dir ansehen kannst."

Dolohows Blick ruht auf seinem Gegenüber, in Nevilles Gesicht wechselt Abscheu mit Unglauben, Wut mit Ekel, Neugierde mit Hass.

„Du hast sehr viel mehr Kampfgeist als man dir zutraut. Im Moment würdest du mich liebend gerne in Stücke reißen, nicht wahr?"

Neville schüttelt energisch seinen Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht wie Sie", beharrt er.

„Verstehe. Dann hat es dir also keinen Spaß bereitet, dich an Alecto zu rächen?", fragt Dolohow.

Neville zögert mit der Antwort.

„Ich weiß nicht...nein...."

Dolohow geht einen Schritt auf ihn zu, Neville hält erneut die Luft an.

„Doch, Longbottom. Das hat es. Du kannst nicht verleugnen, was du bist."

„Was bin ich denn?", fragt Neville nun wütender.

„Würdig."

Nevilles Augen weiten sich. Würdig... Der brutalste Todesser hält ihn, den beinahe-Squib für würdig...

„Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, warst du es, der Nagini von innen heraus aufgeschlitzt hat. Das war sehr...inspirierend", meint Dolohow.

Neville läuft erneut rot an, er kann es nicht fassen, dass ihn ein Mann wie Dolohow tatsächlich lobt. Seine positiven Erfahrungen mit Slytherins halten sich in Grenzen, die positiven mit Schwarzmagiern sowieso.

„Aber ich könnte niemals einen Menschen töten, wenn Professor...Lord Snape es mir befiehlt..."

„Kommt darauf an, wen. Und denkst du nicht, Lord Snape kennt dich gut genug um so etwas zu wissen? Er ist nicht wie der frühere Lord, Longbottom. Er kümmert sich um seine Anhänger. Glaubst du, er würde von Granger verlangen, jemanden zu töten? Wozu bräuchte er mich dann noch?", fügt er scherzhaft hinzu.

Nevilles Mundwinkel heben sich leicht, das klingt alles so einleuchtend.

Dolohow kann erkennen, dass er ihn fast soweit hat. Eine richtige Ausbildung kann und wird er Neville nur angedeihen lasen, wenn der sich zeichnen lässt. Alles andere käme einem Verrat gleich. Niemals würde er einen Zivilisten in die Dunkle Kunst einweihen.

„Kann ich es mir noch einmal ansehen?", fragt Neville fast schüchtern und Dolohow streckt ihm seinen Arm entgegen.

Der kräftigen Hand des Folterknechtes ist deutlich anzusehen, dass er gewohnt ist, mit scharfen Gegenständen oder ätzenden Mittelchen zu arbeiten. Anscheinend trägt Dolohow diese Spuren seiner Tätigkeit mit Stolz, ein einfacher Heilzauber oder etwas Diptam hätte alle seine Kratzer ohne Narben zu hinterlassen, geheilt.

Nevilles Blick folgt den bläulichen Venen, die sich wie dicke Kabelstränge unter Dolohows Haut abzeichnen, je dichter am Mal, umso deutlicher sind sie zu sehen.

Die Kobra ruht um den Stab gewickelt, ebenso wie die sie umgebenden Runen. Ein erstaunlich friedliches Bild, wenn man die starke, schwarze Magie, die fast greifbar aus dem Zeichen strahlt, außer Acht lässt.

Fast hätte Neville seinen Finger über die blass-grauen Linien gezogen, doch Dolohow an zufassen, traut er sich dann doch nicht.

„Tut es weh? Die Zeichnung?", fragt Neville zögernd und sieht hoch in Dolohows kalte, braune Augen, die an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster starren-und sich plötzlich ein wenig weiten.

Hass strahlt aus ihnen heraus und Neville verflucht sich für diese dämliche Frage, bestimmt hält der Todesser ihn jetzt für einen Jammerlappen.

Schon wird er am Kragen gepackt und unter den Esstisch geschleudert.

„Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck, wir kriegen Besuch!", zischt Dolohow und Neville duckt sich so tief es geht in den Schatten unterm Tisch.

Zwei blassgesichtige Gestalten spazieren einfach über das Gelände, völlig ungeschützt aufs Haus zu.

Dolohow schickt seinen Makohai als Warnung nach unten zu Rodolphus, doch der schickt keine Antwort zurück.

Jetzt stehen mehrere Gestalten um das Haus herum, am vom Halbmond beleuchteten Himmel erkennt Dolohow ein paar geflügelte Exemplare, die den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, gerade auf dem Dach Position beziehen.

Die Vampire ziehen alle ein goldenes Amulett aus dem Kragen, genau das gleiche, das Bellatrix geholfen hatte, trotz der Sperre aus dem Moon-Lodge zu disapparieren.

Jeder hält sein Amulett in die Luft, sie sprechen gemeinsam eine sehr alte Formel auf rumänisch. Aus jedem der Amulette bricht ein goldener Strahl, sie treffen sich in der Luft und legen sich wie ein Netz übers Haus.

Dolohow kann spüren, dass die gesamte magische Schutzvorrichtung einfach in sich zusammen bricht.


	30. Man kann nicht zweimal sterben

Von unten ertönen Schmerzensschreie, zuerst hört Neville die dicken Scheiben der Aquarien platzen, dann das Rauschen des Nährwassers, es muss den ganzen Kellerboden überfluten. Narzissas Schreien erstickt in Gurgellauten, Dolohow versucht zur Kellertür zu stürmen, doch plötzlich zerspringen die Fensterscheiben und alles hüllt sich in grauen Rauch.

Als Dolohow wieder etwas erkennen kann, sieht er sich von fünf massigen Vampiren umstellt.

Er feuert blitzartig einen Avada Kedavra direkt ins Herz des blonden, kurzhaarigen Vampirs direkt vor ihm, hechtet zur Seite und rollt sich auf dem Boden ab, schleudert noch ein paar Sectusempras mitten in die Gruppe. Doch er trifft nicht einen einzigen!

Dolohow verflucht seinen geliehenen Zauberstab, umklammert ihn mit beiden Händen und legt seine ganze Konzentration in Todesflüche.

„Man kann nicht zweimal sterben, du Idiot!", faucht ein wie aus dem Nichts neben ihm aufgetauchter Kerl, packt ihn an der Kehle und hebt ihn einfach hoch. Sein skelettartiger, rasierter Schädel ist genau wie sein Gesicht von hässlichen, tiefen Narben überzogen, seine Augen schwarz wie Öl, sogar die Hornhaut.

Dolohow lässt Feuer aus dem Stab brechen, doch der Vampir mit den goldblonden Haaren zertrümmert mit einem gezielten Faustschlag seine Unterarmknochen, der Zauberstab fällt nutzlos zu Boden und rollt fast bis unter den Tisch.

Antonin umklammert mit seinem linken Arm die Hand seines Angreifers, um sich das Atmen überhaupt zu ermöglichen. Die skelettartige Gestalt des Angreifers hätte niemals solch eine Körperkraft vermuten lassen, doch er ist bärenstark.

Der Blonde befiehlt einem seiner Männer etwas auf rumänisch, dieser wirft sich ein paar mal gegen die Kellertür, bis diese aus den Angeln fliegt.

Weitere zwei Vampire treten aus dem Keller ins Wohnzimmer, jeder wirft etwas nasses klatschend zu Boden.

Die hustende Narzissa richtet sich halb auf, wird jedoch von einem Fuß im Rücken fest auf den Boden gedrückt.

Rodolphus lässt man einfach liegen, er hat eine tiefe Platzwunde am Kopf und Glassplitter im blutverklebten Haar.

Narzissa versucht erneut sich aufzurichten, der Blonde knurrt bedrohlich und hinter ihm ertönt ein zischendes „Pscht!".

Narzissa kann aus ihrer tiefen Position nur die Stiefelspitzen desjenigen sehen, der gerade beruhigend ihrem Gegner die Hand auf den Arm legt, aber das reicht, um ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren zu lassen. Sie hätte diese Stiefel immer und überall erkannt.

Das tiefe Schwarz, das je nach Lichteinfall dunkelrot wie totes Blut schimmert, war absolut unverwechselbar.

Sie kannte nur einen Mann, der sein Erscheinungsbild über das Wohl seiner Seele stellen würde. Kein anderer Mensch würde sich den verurteilenden Blicken seiner Mitmenschen, die das samtige Leder eindeutig als Einhornhaut identifizieren würden, freiwillig aussetzen. Nicht das es jemals jemand gewagt hätte, sich offen über diese Schandtat zu beschweren, ein Einhorn Häuten zu lassen, nur um sich aus der toten, schwarz werdenden Haut Schuhe anfertigen zu lassen.

Die Stiefelspitzen waren wie immer fein säuberlich poliert, obwohl es da unten nass und staubig war, konnte sie auf dem Leder nicht einen einzigen Fleck erkennen.

„Lass gut sein, Emil, niemand darf sie so behandeln, hörst du? Niemand außer mir."

„_Da_, Aurel!", antwortet der Angesprochene und nimmt seinen Fuß von der nun noch blasseren Narzissa. Sie wird mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung auf die Beine gestellt, man zwingt sie, ihren Kopf hin und her zu drehen, so dass er sie genau betrachten kann.

Er, der eigentlich tot sein müsste. Genau genommen war er das auch.

Sein schönes Gesicht scheint noch edler geworden zu sein, seit es nicht mehr durchblutet wird, das platinblonde Haar ergießt sich über einen schweren Nerzumhang, es glänzt nach wie vor, nur seine Augen sind anders als früher. Sie kann sehen, dass seine Sehkraft sich verstärkt hat, seine Augen phosphoreszieren ein wenig, was dass blasse Blaugrau irgendwie seltsam leuchten lässt.

„Merlin, sieh dich nur an, was ist nur aus dir geworden? Du warst einmal so wunderschön...", säuselt Lucius und streicht ihr eine Strähne ihres nassen Haares aus dem Gesicht.

Sie holt tief Luft und spuckt ihm in sein blasiertes Gesicht.

Emil dreht sie weg von Lucius, packt sie so fest, dass ihr rechter Arm aus dem Gelenk springt.

Sie schreit schrill auf, der Vampir verlängert seine Fänge und knurrt aus tiefer Brust, so dass sie vor Angst verstummt.

Lucius steckt das Tuch, mit dem er sein Gesicht abgewischt hat wieder in seine Tasche und wendet sich nun an den sich wild wehrenden, ehemaligen Kampfgenossen.

„Lass los, Damir. Ich brauche ihn lebend."

Als man ihn loslässt, fällt Dolohow wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden, rappelt sich aber sofort wieder auf, bereit zum Kampf.

„Weißt du Antonin", beginnt Lucius und läuft mit im Rücken überkreuzten Händen im Zimmer umher, während er die schäbige Einrichtung genau inspiziert.

„Dein Lord hat einen grottenschlechten Innenarchitekten."

Lucius ist vor dem Tisch angekommen, sein Blick wandert über Nevilles Gestalt hinweg, als würde er sich mehr für den über den Tisch gelegten Läufer interessieren, als für den jungen Mann.

Neville sieht verzweifelt zu dem außer Reichweite liegenden Zauberstab. Er müsste ein kleines Stückchen hinüber rutschen, dann könnte er ihn vielleicht mit dem Fuß erreichen... Um dann was genau zu tun? Gegen eine Horde riesiger Vampire kämpfen, die nicht mal Dolohow getroffen hatte? Es mit Malfoy aufnehmen, der Dank seiner Vampirkräfte bestimmt kein schlechterer Duellant ist, als früher?

Wenn er sich doch nur hätte zeichnen lassen, könnte er wenigstens um Hilfe rufen! Sofern es ihm gelingt, den Stab unauffällig herbei zu schaffen... Neville sieht kurz zu der leise schluchzenden Narzissa, die voller Sorge zu ihrem Geliebten sieht.

Lucius tippt Rodolphus mit der Spitze seines Spazierstocks fest in die Seite, doch der bewusstlose Todesser rührt sich nicht.

Dann zieht er seinen Zauberstab mit dem Schlangenkopf heraus und versucht es mit einem Enervate, doch Rodolphus bleibt ohnmächtig liegen.

„Lass ihn gefälligst in Ruhe, Lucius!", ruft Narzissa verzweifelt und der Angesprochene dreht langsam seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung.

Einen Wimpernschlag später steht er direkt vor ihr und reißt ihren Kopf an den nassen Haaren nach hinten, ihre Kehle direkt vor seinem Mund. Er öffnet seine Lippen, seine Augen leuchten noch mehr auf, seine Reißzähne verlängern sich bis über die Unterlippe.

Sie versucht sich aus Emils Griff zu wenden, doch der muskulöse Kerl hält sie unnachgiebig fest.

„Lucius existiert nicht mehr, es hat keinen Sinn ihn an zu betteln!" Er streckt seine Zunge heraus, als wollte er über ihre Wange lecken.

Sie wendet angeekelt ihr Gesicht ab, bietet ihm unbewusst ihre Halsschlagader dar- und starrt in das hollywoodreife Lächeln des Vampirs hinter ihr.

„Sein richtiger Name ist Aurel, Menschenweib!"

Damir, der die ganze Zeit Dolohow so mühelos in der Luft gehalten hatte, kichert albern, verzieht sein entstelltes Gesicht zu einem diabolischen Grinsen.

„Menschen sind mein zweitliebstes Spielzeug, ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit eurer Rasse zu begleichen", schnarrt er und dreht seinen Kopf so, dass Narzissa die tiefen, schlecht verheilten Narben, die seinen Kopf überziehen, sehen kann.

Spätestens seit Ralucas Demonstration hätte man eigentlich annehmen können, dass Vampire narbenfrei ausheilen, vor allem so alte, geborene Exemplare, wie dieser bestimmt eines war.

Ihm muss etwas furchtbares in seiner Vergangenheit angetan worden sein, seine Rachegelüste sind fast greifbar.

„Nein, Damir, du weißt, dass ich noch Verwendung für sie habe. Du wirst nicht einmal daran denken, sie zu berühren, hast du das verstanden?", knurrt Lucius und Damir funkelt ihn wütend an. Es arbeitet unübersehbar in seinem Gesicht, als müsse er sich krampfhaft zurück halten, seine Gelüste nicht auf den vampirischen Zauberer auszuweiten.

„Deine Schoßhündchen sind wirklich gut erzogen, Malfoy. Haben sie die Lederkluft von dir geschenkt bekommen? Sieht ein bisschen Klischee-mäßig aus, findest du nicht?", höhnt Dolohow und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung lacht der Gruselige neben ihm laut auf.

„Ihr Schwarzmagier seid wirklich spaßig, es wird mir eine Freude sein, dir beim Krepieren zu zugucken, _Folter_knecht!" Die besondere Betonung des Wortes Folter jagt Neville einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Nun, Antonin, mein Guter...Ich hatte bisher noch nicht die Gelegenheit, meine...sagen wir Talente zu demonstrieren. Du weißt selbst, dass diese lächerlichen Auroren keine wirkliche Befriedigung bringen, nicht wahr? Sie verlieren einfach zu schnell ihren mickrigen Verstand!", erklärt Lucius und schenkt Neville ein hämisches Lächeln.

„Damir möchte so gerne sehen, wie ein Mann, dessen Nervenstränge brennen, aussieht... Du erlaubst?"

Er richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Dolohow, der sich kerzengerade aufrichtet.

„_Crucio!_"

Ein roter Strahl dringt in Dolohows Oberkörper, versetzt von der Eintrittstelle aus in alle Richtungen fortlaufend sein gesamtes Nervensystem in Hochspannung. Er fängt an krampfig zu zucken, beißt sehr fest seine Kiefer zusammen, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Er wird keinesfalls Schreien, er würde lieber sterben, als sich diese Blöße zu geben.

Lucius hält den Fluch so lange aufrecht, bis Antonin die Beine ein sacken und er auf die Knie sinkt. Dann hebt er den Zauber lächelnd auf und beobachtet, wie Dolohow zuckend wie unter Strom versucht, Haltung zu bewahren.

Damir sieht enttäuscht von Dolohow zu Aurel, runzelt die Stirn ein wenig.

„Pft, das ist alles? Dann scheinen mir gewöhnliche Zahnarztbohrer weit effektiver zu sein, Aurel!", erklärt er und streckt seinem Anführer stolz die linke Hand entgegen, damit der die kegelförmigen Einkerbungen unter seinen Fingernägeln betrachten kann.

„Ich muss zu meiner Verteidigung sagen, dass Dolohow einiges gewöhnt ist. Nun ja, vielleicht gefällt es dir bei dem da besser", erklärt Lucius lächelnd und wendet sich Neville zu, der reflexartig nach links kriecht, in die Nähe des Zauberstabs, wie Dolohow befriedigt feststellt.

„Vielleicht kannst du es einfach nicht so gut, Malfoy. Schon mal daran gedacht?", meint Antonin etwas schwer atmend und stellt sich wieder aufrecht hin.

„Du warst nie ein besonders guter Zauberer, auch zu deinen Lebzeiten nicht. Mich wundert es heute noch, wie du überhaupt in unser Haus..."

Diesmal trifft ihn der Fluch direkt am Kopf und schleudert ihn an die hintere Wand.

Damir lacht schadenfroh auf, die anderen Vampire klatschen sogar Beifall.

Neville ertastet mit der Fußspitze den Zauberstab und schiebt ihn hinter sein ausgestrecktes Bein.

Narzissa bemerkt es und tritt Emil fest auf seinen Fuß, der faucht auf und stößt sie hart von sich, sie landet auf der alten Couch und hält sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ihren ausgekugelten Arm.

Neville schiebt den Stab mit einer schnellen Bewegung weiter hoch, kriegt ihn schließlich mit der linken Hand zu fassen und versteckt ihn hinter seinem Rücken.

Gut. Jetzt muss er nur noch Rodolphus aufwecken und ihm den Stab überreichen.

Ein Kinderspiel...

„Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, schwarzmagisches Blut riecht einfach appetitlicher, reifer", sagt Lucius und seine Nasenflügel blähen sich. „Wie bei Rotwein. Ein Weißwein kommt einfach nicht an das Bouquet eines guten Roten heran..."

Dolohow dreht sich stöhnend auf die Seite, aus einer Platzwunde an seinem Hinterkopf tröpfelt Blut auf seinen Rücken, die Vampire fauchen alle und zeigen ihre beeindruckenden Gebisse.

Neville rutscht dichter an Rodolphus heran, dessen Augen offen stehen, entweder der Todesser ist hirntot, oder high, denn seine Pupillen sind unterschiedlich stark geweitet.

Dem jungen Kräuterkundler fallen die ganzen Pflanzen ein, die er in Snapes Auftrag gesammelt hatte, einige davon mit stark sedierender Wirkung... So nass wie die beiden sind, hat Rodolphus bestimmt von dem zaubertrankreichen Nährwasser geschluckt, oder etwas in die Wunde bekommen, was seine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit erklären würde.

Dolohow fliegt krachend auf Nevilles Tisch, anscheinend wollen die Vampire jetzt mal zeigen, was sie so drauf haben.

In dem ganzen Tumult schafft er es so dicht an Rodolphus heran zu rutschen, dass er die Hand des Todessers berühren kann. Er erstarrt inmitten seiner Bewegung, als er die klobigen Stiefel von Damir direkt vor sich stehen sieht, doch der irre lachende Vampir greift sich nur Dolohow und wirft ihn direkt durch die offene Kellertür, wo er zunächst polternd die Treppen hinunter fällt und schließlich laut platschend im Wasser landet.

„Tooor!", brüllen die Vampire und Damir lässt sich feiern, während Lucius sich neben Narzissa gesetzt hat und die Männer ihren Spaß haben lässt.

Eigentlich müsste Neville verärgert darüber sein, dass man ihn für so unwichtig hält, dass man ihn nicht weiter beachtet, doch immerhin hatte er es hier mit waschechten Reinblütern zu tun. Die reinblütigen Vampire standen den magischen diesbezüglich in nichts nach, wahrscheinlich war ihre Arroganz sogar noch größer.

Neville schiebt vorsichtig Rodolphus´ linken Ärmel hoch, sieht sich immer wieder um, doch die Vampire streiten gerade darum, wer jetzt runter in die Brühe steigt, um Dolohow wieder hoch zu holen.

Die Kobra schläft, genau wie ihr Träger, Neville überlegt fieberhaft, wie er sie wecken könnte.

Sein Patronus! Aber ja! Er versucht verzweifelt an etwas glückliches zu denken... nicht gerade einfach, wenn man sich unter einem Tisch vergräbt und unter Todesgefahr einen Arm von einem der Männer berührt, die seine Eltern in den Wahnsinn gefoltert hatten...

Kurz nachdem die Spitze seines Zauberstabes die schlafende Kobra berührt, wird es eigenartig grünlich um ihn herum. Die Vampire haben schlagartig aufgehört zu lachen und sehen nun alle aus den Fenstern.

Neville kann sich sein erleichtertes Durchatmen nicht verkneifen. JETZT kann Malfoy seine Talente demonstrieren...

Der gesamte Himmel hat sich grellgrün verfärbt, eine riesige silbrige Kobra aus schwarzem Rauch bricht durch die Wolken und fliegt auf das Haus zu, sie öffnet ihr Maul, als wolle sie ins Dach beißen.

In der Atmosphäre konzentriert sich Schwarze Magie, sie sammelt sich an einem bestimmten Punkt im Vorgarten und löst sich schließlich auf.

Snape steht dort wo die Kobra verschwunden ist und sieht durch die zerbrochenen Scheiben direkt in Lucius´ Augen.


	31. Aristokrat im Rübenacker

_**Zur Erinnerung:**_

_Tonks: „Na schön. Also gehen Draco und Hermine Ollivander suchen und bringen Zauberstäbe mit. Da Ollivander für alle schon einmal einen hergestellt hat, wird er wissen, welcher Kern zu wem passt. Besser als sich dauernd gegenseitig welche zu leihen."_

**Skt. Ottery . Hermine und Draco.**

„Du hast mich angelogen, Gran...Hermine! Ich dachte wir gehen in die Redaktion des Klitteres!", knurrt Draco nachdem er an Hermines Seite mitten in einen Rübenacker appariert ist und sich von ihr den geliehenen Zauberstab zurück geben lässt.

„Tun wir auch, Draco", antwortet Hermine und geht energischen Schrittes nach Süden.

Draco stürzt ihr hinterher und packt sie am Ärmel, nimmt seine Hand aber sofort wieder weg, als er sieht, wie sie heftig zusammen zuckt.

„Entschuldige...", meint Draco. „Aber du kannst da nicht einfach offen drauf zu laufen, wenn _wir_ wissen, dass diese Spinnerin weiß, wo Ollivander ist, ...na ja , es ist möglich, dass die anderen auch nach ihm suchen, oder?"

„Wieso sollten Vampire nach einem Zauberstabmacher suchen?", fragt Hermine zurück und läuft wieder weiter.

Draco beschleunigt seinen Schritt, stolpert allerdings Dank seiner immer noch zuckenden Muskeln über eine Rübe und schlägt der Länge nach hin.

„Jetzt mach schon, Malfoy... Bemitleiden kannst du dich auch später noch!", ruft Hermine über die Schulter.

„Das war immerhin ein Crucio meiner Tante, wann hattest du das letzte Mal keine Kontrolle über deinen Körp..." er verstummt mitten im Satz, als er merkt, was er da eigentlich redet.

Hermine ist stehen geblieben und kneift die Lippen fest zusammen.

Draco erhebt sich und klopft sich fluchend seinen Mantel ab.

„Das da vorne oder, dieses...Haus?!", fragt er verlegen Richtung eines zylinderförmigen Gebildes deutend.

„Ja, genau da müssen wir hin."

„Toll. Die kann sich doch bestimmt ein viel besseres Anwesen leisten, als dieses hier! Immerhin hat dieses Schmierblatt mittlerweile eine höhere Auflage als der Tagesprophet...", zweifelt Draco.

Hermine lacht ein trockenes Lachen.

„Kannst du dir Luna Lovegood samt ihrer Radieschenohrringe in einem schicken Penthouse irgendwo in London vorstellen?", fragt sie und Draco verzieht missmutig sein Gesicht.

„Penthouse?"

Sie verdreht genervt die Augen und schnappt sich erneut seinen Stab um ihren Silberotter als Vorhut zu schicken.

Wenige Augenblicke später kommt der Patronus kopfschüttelnd zurück.

Hermine und Draco sehen sich erstaunt an und rennen zum Haus.

„Es sieht verlassen aus", keucht Draco, den so viel körperliche Aktivität jetzt deutlich mehr anstrengt, als vor seiner Crucioerfahrung.

Hermine geht zielstrebig auf die Eingangstür zu, während Draco mit erhobenem Zauberstab die Umgebung im Auge behält. Hermine entdeckt ein am Türgriff baumelndes Radieschen, als sie es berührt, verwandelt es sich in ein Blatt Pergament.

„In Namibia wurden Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler gesichtet, sogar trächtige Weibchen, bin bis auf weiteres mit meinem Fotograf dort, geht einfach zur Katzenlady, die weiß was zu tun ist. Luna."

Hermine nimmt das Blatt und dreht es herum, als würde sie noch weitere Zeilen suchen.

„Das heißt, sie legt einen gesamten Zeitungsbetrieb lahm, wegen eines...was?", empört sie sich und liest die Nachricht noch einmal durch. „Das kann ich fast nicht glauben... Ich meine, okay, sie redet schon immer von diesen Fantasiewesen, aber deswegen... was hast du? Hast du Schmerzen?", fragt sie besorgt, als sie Dracos glasigen Blick sieht.

Sie schnippt mit einer Hand vor seinen Augen und er erwacht aus seiner Trance. Dann packt er sie wieder am Ärmel und zieht sie weg von der Apparationssperre des Hauses.

„Warte, du weißt doch gar nicht, wohin wir gehen sollen", bemerkt Hermine mehr stolpernd als rennend.

Draco bleibt unvermittelt stehen und setzt einen konzentrierten Blick auf.

„Sie wird dir gefallen, sie ist einfach unglaublich!", schwärmt er bevor sie sich lautlos in Luft auflösen.

Als Hermine den starken Amoniakgeruch wahr nehmen kann, der aus jeder Ecke des Hinterhofes zu strömen scheint, fragt sie sich, welches unglaubliche Wesen sich hier wohl fühlen könnte... Und seit wann der Gestank nach Hundepisse Draco in solche Begeisterung versetzt.

Schnell zieht sie einen schon leicht zerfetzten Haargummi aus der Tasche und bindet ihr Haar zusammen, damit es nicht aus versehen irgendwas hier berührt.

Vielleicht ist Bellas Crucio noch stärker als allgemein angenommen und röstet das Hirn eines Getroffenen auch Stunden später noch auf kleiner Flamme.

Mehrere Schatten huschen an ihnen vorbei, Draco beäugt misstrauisch die Umgebung und lässt zur Sicherheit seinen Zauberstab Silbern werden.

„Wow, Draco, ist das echtes Silber? War das ein Argentum magica? Aber ich habe gelesen, dass man ihn nur gegen Werwölfe einsetzen kann, wie ein Schwert oder so.... Kannst du damit jetzt noch zaubern?", fragt Hermine aufgeregt flüsternd und geht unwillkürlich etwas dichter an ihn heran, da sie ja völlig unbewaffnet ist.

Draco hält ihr seinen Arm hin und sie hakt sich unter.

Kaum hat er die Tür der Bar geöffnet, wird er mitsamt seiner Begleiterin umgeworfen und findet sich rücklings auf dem Boden wieder, den versilberten Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen.

„Verschwinde, _Sarpenegro_! Deine Sippe hat bereits genügend Schaden angerichtet", knurrt Felina, die halb verwandelt mit gefletschten Reißzähnen und weit gespreizten Beinen auf seinem Bauch sitzt.

Hermine, die ebenfalls auf dem Rücken liegt, reißt begeistert ihre Augen auf, als sie den gestreiften Kopf mit den spitzen Ohren der Katzenlady sieht.

Dracos Aufkeuchen, als Felina aufreizend an ihm nach unten gleitet, bevor sie sich erhebt, lässt Hermines Augen allerdings schnell zu schmalen Schlitzen werden.

Draco rappelt sich auf und streckt seine Hand nach Hermine aus, um ihr auf zu helfen.

„Wie konntest du dir einfach so den Zauberstab entreißen lassen?", schnappt Hermine vorwurfsvoll, lässt sich aber von ihm hoch ziehen.

„Hier drin darf man sowieso nicht zaubern", antwortet Draco verärgert über seine Unachtsamkeit.

„Sagt wer?"

„Felina", Draco lässt sich den Namen auf der Zunge zergehen und beobachtet die Bardame, die seinen Zauberstab in ein schwarzes Samttuch eingewickelt und auf die Theke gelegt hat und nun einen zerlumpten Kerl, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen sitzt, bedient.

„Wieso hat sie ihn eingewickelt? Werkatzen haben nichts mit Werwölfen zu tun, soweit ich weiß", grübelt Hermine.

„Aber Werwölfe schon", meint Draco und deutet auf eine im Schatten verborgene Gruppe animalisch aussehender Männer, die die Neuankömmlinge ähnlich begeistert mustern, wie Felina.

Draco klopft sich den Staub vom Mantel und nimmt auf einem der Hocker platz.

„Vergiss es", faucht Felina ihn sofort an und es funkelt bedrohlich in ihren leuchtend grünen Auge.

„Was soll ich vergessen?", fragt Draco betont unschuldig.

Felina setzt ein falsches Grinsen auf und klettert auf die Theke, kriecht zu Draco und … setzt sich nach hinten auf ihr Füße.

Draco ist sich sicher, hätte sie sich so wie damals vor Dolohow positioniert, ER hätte sie nicht von sich gestoßen...

„Du wärst mir hoffnungslos unterlegen, Kleiner."

Felinas spöttischer Unterton reißt ihn aus seinen Träumereien.

„Was? ...ich hab nur..."

„Ich kann spüren, an was du denkst, Kleiner. Außerdem", sie kam ein bisschen näher und schnupperte an seinem Kragen. „...kann ich es riechen."

Dracos Gesicht verunstaltet ein dämliches, lüsternes Grinsen, was Hermine ein wenig aus der Fassung bringt

„Hmchrm. Ich bin Hermine Granger, wir wurden von einer gemeinsamen Freundin hier her geschickt, wir suchen..."

Felina zieht prüfend ihren Duft ein.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du und ich keine gemeinsamen Freunde haben, ich mache mit den Carrows schon lange keine Geschäfte mehr", antwortet die Katze und ihr Blick verfinstert sich, als sie Hermines Scham und Schmerz in Flutwellen auf sich einströmen spürt. Ihr Blick wird etwas weicher, mitfühlend könnte man fast sagen wandert zu Hermines Haarband.

„Verbrenn das", meint sie und reicht ihr ein Muggelfeuerzeug.

„Was? Wieso? Das ist mein liebstes, ich trage es schon seit meiner Kindheit", antwortet Hermine verärgert. Und auch bei einer ihrer Begegnungen mit dem widerlichen Todesser.

„Es riecht nach Amycus´ Schritt. Schön, wie du willst."

Sie will das Feuerzeug wieder zurück hinter die Theke legen, doch Hermine reißt sich das Band aus den Haaren und ihr das Feuerzeug aus der Hand.

Felina schiebt wortlos einen Aschenbecher herüber und Hermine setzt das Haarband in Brand.

Die Katze lehnt sich in ihre Richtung und entblößt ihre beachtlichen Fangzähne.

„Ich verwette meine Bar, dass du hier mehrere Freiwillige findest, die ihn völlig umsonst töten. Oder ihn zerfleischen und langsam krepieren lassen... wonach auch immer dir der Sinn steht", knurrt sie tief aus der Kehle.

„Das für hat Lord Snape schon gesorgt", antwortet Draco verbissen und im Hintergrund hustet jemand auffällig laut.

„Ich sagte doch schon, halt dich zurück, Kleiner!", faucht Felina erneut.

„Was hast du gegen den Lord?", fragt Draco erstaunt.

„Ich sehe ihn wirklich gerne und leider nicht besonders oft...aber seine Anwesenheit zieht immer einen Rattenschwanz von ...Ratten hinterher... Nach eurer kleinen Demo da draußen konnte ich mich vier Tage mit dieser gehirnamputierten rosa Zwergin herumschlagen! Jetzt überprüfen sie die Papiere meines Bruders! Wenn sie ihn zwingen, dieses bescheuerte Land zu verlassen, töte ich Snape!", knurrt sie und widmet sich wieder anderen Gästen.

„Oh toll, also auf sie sind wir angewiesen, ja?", höhnt Hermine nun wieder gefasst und achtet nicht auf Draco, der sich köstlich darüber amüsiert, dass die Katze tatsächlich glaubt, sie hätte eine Chance gegen den Lord...

„Leg dich nicht mit ihr an, Junge, sie hat unglaublich scharfe Krallen und ist sehr, sehr flink! Ich habe es einmal versucht, das hier verdanke ich ihr", sagt plötzlich der neben ihnen sitzende Werwolf und schiebt seinen Kragen auseinander. Auf seiner Brust in Höhe des Schlüsselbeins schmücken ihn tiefe Kratzer, die aussehen, als würden sie niemals richtig verheilen.

„Du lügst, das sind doch nicht einfach Kratzer von ihr, Werwölfe haben erstaunlich gutes Heilfleisch", mokiert Draco, als müsste er Felina in Schutz nehmen.

„Glaub mir, die sind von ihr. Und das heilt bei mir nicht, weil euer hochgeschätzter Tränkemeister meinen Banntrank versaut hat... aber ich glaube auch ohne gestörte Wundheilung würde man ihre Spuren noch auf meinem Körper sehen... Mann kann die wild sein...", erklärt er träumerisch und sieht wieder zu Felina, die gerade herzhaft über irgendeinen doofen Witz eines relativ gepflegten Typs lacht.

Draco und Hermine wechseln einen schnellen Blick. Wenn dieser Kerl Snapes manipulierten Trank zu sich genommen hatte, hieß das, er gehörte zu Greybacks Rudel.

„Was genau ist das hier für eine... Lokalität?", fragt Hermine leise ihren Begleiter.

Felina hat sich mittlerweile auf den Schoß des Typen gesetzt und greift sich zwischen die Beine, den Blick fest auf Draco gerichtet, während sie sich in eindeutiger Weise zu bewegen anfängt. Hermine wendet sich errötend ab, Draco nicht.

„Verdammt Draco! Ich hab dich etwas gefragt! Pump wenigsten ein kleines bisschen Blut zurück in dein Hirn!!", faucht Hermine und dreht ihn an den Schultern rum, Felina lacht rau.

Draco befreit sich aus ihrem Griff und geht schnurstracks Richtung Felinas Büro.

Er kommt nicht besonders weit, etwas Gestreiftes fliegt an ihm vorbei und richtet sich vor ihm auf.

Durch ihre Erregung leuchten ihre grüne Augen, ihre Eckzähne reichen bis weit über die Unterlippe, sie deutet mit einer nach unten gebogenen, schwarzen Kralle auf ihren Liebhaber, der mit einer riesigen, entblößten Erektion ungeduldig auf seinem Stuhl sitzt.

„Ich rate dir, du hast mehr zu bieten, als der", knurrt sie, Draco folgt ihrer ausgestreckten Hand und nickt dann einmal.

„Sicher...", meint sie spöttisch.

„Dolohow braucht deine Hilfe", erklärt Draco ohne rot zu werden.

Sie sieht ihn prüfend an, scheint keine Lüge zu spüren und öffnet die Bürotür.

Der Typ packt wütend ein und richtet seinen Blick auf Hermine, die Draco erstaunlich schnell ins Büro folgt.

„Geht es ihm gut?", fragt Felina und hockt sich auf ihren Schreibtisch.

Sie sieht zu Hermine, die ihr Büro prüfend betrachtet.

„Er braucht einen Zauberstab. Einige von uns brauchen einen", beginnt Draco zögernd, denn sie hat die Beine übereinander geschlagen und wippt nervös mit dem Fuß, ab und zu ist so deutlich zu sehen, dass sie keine Unterwäsche trägt.

Hermine bemüht sich, überall hin nur nicht zu ihr zu sehen.

„Was hat das mit mir zu tun?", fragt Felina und wechselt die Beinposition.

Plötzlich gibt es einigen Tumult draußen, zwei Männer kommen herein und tragen einen stark blutenden Kollegen, der zwischen ihnen wie ein Stück erlegte Beute hängt.

„Verdammt, Rufus!"

Felina springt vom Tisch und geht zu den Ankömmlingen, sie verwandelt sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt und ruft nach ihrem Bruder, der sofort die Türen verschließt und mit einer Schrotflinte bewaffnet Posten bezieht.

Hermine und Draco gehen ebenfalls zurück und halten vorerst einmal Abstand.

Sie haben Rufus auf einen Tisch gelegt, ihm fehlt ein riesiges Stück Fleisch am Hals, als hätte man ihm erfolglos versucht, die Kehle raus zu reißen.

Na ja ganz erfolglos waren sie nicht gewesen, Hermine kann etwas Restgewebe seiner Schilddrüse erkennen, aus der er in dicken Fontänen blutet.

Sofort stürzt sie zur Theke und nimmt Dracos Zauberstab.

„_Disargentum!_", verwandelt sie ihn zurück in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand und bahnt sich einen Weg durch die mittlerweile zahlreichen Schaulustigen.

Felina hat ihre Hand tief in den Hals des langsam an seinem eigenen Blut erstickenden Wolfes gesteckt und umfasst eine Arterie.

„Lasst mich doch mal durch!" verlangt Hermine und fühlt sich sofort selber an der Kehle gefasst. Draco springt auf den Rücken des Werwolfes und hält ihn im Würgegriff. Der Wolf greit lässig nach Dracos Arm und schleudert ihn weit von sich.

„Bitte, ich kann ihm helfen!", keucht Hermine und Felina stößt ein bedrohliches Knurren aus, was die Meute auseinander treibt.

Hermine beugt sich über Rufus´ Hals und drückt Dracos Zauberstab hinein, murmelt Snapes Heilgesang und zwei Minuten später zieht Felina ihre Hand langsam aus der sich schließenden Wunde.

Rufus dreht sich auf die Seite und spuckt das restliche Blut aus, dass in seinen Rachen geströmt war.

Felina befiehlt, dass man die Fenster der Bar sichert, lässt zusätzliche Bretter anbringen.

„Was ist hier los?", fragt Hermine und Felina nimmt ihre Kampfgestalt an, mit langen Reißzähnen und noch längeren Krallen an Händen und Füßen.

Sie lässt sogar lange graue Schnurrhaare hervor sprießen und ihre Pupillen werden zu langen Schlitzen.

Dann gibt sie Hermine einen festen Stoß und klettert in Atemberaubendem Tempo bis unter die Decke, Abaqa wirft ihr einige Bretter zu, die sie geschickt am Dachfenster anbringt.

„Vampire haben Angst vor Werwölfen", meint Draco keuchend, während er sich wieder aufrappelt.

„DIESE aber nicht", faucht Felina und landet auf allen Vieren neben ihm.

„Ich habe schon einige Kraftprotze gesehen in meinem Leben, aber das ist kein Vergleich zu denen! Angeblich gehören sie zum alten Geschlecht der Draculea, was sie ziemlich unbesiegbar macht. Früher waren es mehrere Brüder, mittlerweile sind es nur noch zwei, die sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht haben, ihren Fürsten zu beschützen. Einer von ihnen wurde von Menschen und soweit ich weiß auch von Wölfen gefoltert...ein ganzes Jahrhundert lang... Du kannst dir seine Rachegelüste nicht einmal annähernd vorstellen... Der andere ist unglaublich kräftig, er muss diese Sauerei angerichtet haben, einem Werwolf ein Stück seines Körpers ab zu reißen ist nicht gerade einfach... Begleitet werden sie von Vampirsöldnern, die allesamt kampferprobt und sehr stark sind..."

„Und du glaubst, diese Muggelbretter beschützen euch vor ihnen?", unterbricht Draco Felinas Mitteilsamkeit.

Sie sieht ihn wütend an.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass meine Männer direkt vor meinen Augen verrecken!"

„Wir können helfen, Miss Felina. Bitte, wir brauchen dringend geeignete Zauberstäbe, Dolohow hat auch keinen richtig funktionierenden, wenn einer eine Chance gegen solche Kerle hat, dann er... Und Lord Snape natürlich...", bittet Hermine.

„Menschen helfen Werwölfen nicht, das wäre das erste Mal", sagt der Wolf, der Draco an die Wand geschleudert hat.

Rufus legt ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

„Sie hat mich gerettet, sie ist anders", krächzt er mit noch schwacher Stimme.

„Bitte! Wir müssen alle zusammen arbeiten, jeder kann helfen. Nur habe ich auch keinen Stab. Ohne Magie bin ich keine besonders große Hilfe..."

Abaqa redet eine Weile auf seine Schwester in einer sehr fremd klingenden Sprache ein, sie geht in ihr Büro und kommt mit einem Bündel zurück, das sie einfach auf einen Tisch wirft.

Hermine schlägt das Tuch auseinander und starrt fassungslos auf mindestens zwanzig Zauberstäbe, die alle Ollivanders Signatur am unteren Ende tragen.

Sie nimmt ein paar in die Hand und schwingt sie, bis einer ihre Aura leuchten lässt.

Diesen steckt sie in ihre Mantelinnentasche und wickelt die anderen wieder ein. Dann wollen sie und Draco Richtung Tür, doch der skeptische Werwolf und auch Felina versperren ihnen den Weg.

„Was soll das?", knurrt der Wolf aus tiefer Brust.

„Wir müssen sie zu den anderen bringen", erklärt Hermine und Draco lässt seinen Stab wieder Silber werden.

„Das sind Originalstäbe aus dem Überfall auf Ollivanders Laden letztes Jahr", meint Felina.

„Wie viel?", fragt Draco gepresst.

„Das kannst selbst du dir nicht leisten, Malfoy. Ollivander ist tot, seine Stäbe sind Millionen wert."

Hermines Augen weiten sich. „Ollivander ist tot?", fragt sie entsetzt.

„Ihr geht nicht oft aus, was? Eine Seuche namens Aurel zieht durch die Straßen. Er vernichtet alles, was ihm zur Gefahr werden könnte. Keiner weiß, wer er ist, niemand hat ihn zu Gesicht bekommen, er...was ist?", fragt die Katze verwirrt, als beide sich aufstöhnend an ihre Unterarme fassen.

Draco schleudert einen Crucio auf den großen Werwolf und sprengt die Tür auf, packt Hermine am Arm und zerrt sie hinter sich her. Sie drückt das Bündel Zauberstäbe so gut sie kann an sich und rennt neben ihm her, bis sie die Apparationssperre durchbrochen haben.

Draco schiebt seinen Ärmel hoch und zieht Hermine fest an sich.

„Das ist ein Notalarm, Granger. Sei auf alles gefasst und vergiss diesen Expelliarmus-Schwachsinn. Halt dich gefälligst an Unverzeihliche!", befiehlt er ungewohnt streng und Hermine drückt sich fest an ihn, fast hätte er nicht die notwendige Konzentration halten können.

_Reiß dich zusammen, Draco_, ermahnt er sich in Gedanken. Ein Slytherin darf auf keinen Fall vor den Augen einer Gryffindor zersplintern! Das fehlte gerade noch...

*****

_Jetzt mach ich erst mal Urlaub, ihr werdet es merken, wenn ich wieder da bin gg_


	32. Besuch aus der Vergangenheit

**Hogsmeade. Trasher, Raluca und Tonks.**

„Tonks, meinst du nicht wir sind genug herum gewandert? Oder soll ich jetzt mal _flattern_?"

So ungern ich der genervten Raluca Recht gebe, aber ich habe auch keine Lust mehr, ziellos in Hogsmeade herum zu laufen. Wenigstens kann ich Dank Sevs Malverstärkung jetzt mit zwei Personen gleichzeitig apparieren, ist ein weiter Wegbis Hogsmeade.

„Nein lass mal. Ist eh kein Mensch unterwegs", seufze ich.

Wir steuern auf „Die drei Besen" zu, tatsächlich sind sämtliche Fensterläden verschlossen, mit Brettern zu genagelt und die Straßen sind menschenleer.

„Sollten hier nicht Cops an jeder Ecke stationiert sein?", fragt Trasher nachdenklich.

„Auroren, ja. Dolohow hat das doch angenommen", verbessert die schöne Vampirin.

„Also ich eigentlich auch... als damals Hogsmeade in Gefahr war, von Todessern überrannt zu werden, mussten wir sogar Sonderschichten schieben...", grüble ich.

Wir haben keinen einzigen Kollegen hier angetroffen, weshalb ich mich auch ziemlich schnell meiner Tarnung entledigt hatte. Für wen sollte ich mich auch verwandeln...

Irgendwo links neben uns klappert es, ich fahre herum, Zauberstab in der Hand, Ralucas Fänge verlängern sich bis über die Unterlippe, sie faucht leise, Trasher steht Rücken an Rücken mit ihr, sein ganzer Körper strahlt Gewalt aus.

Ein Niffler-Junges stöbert aufgeregt im Müll herum, auf der Suche nach Gold.

Wir drei entspannen uns wieder, fast hätte ich diesen plauschigen Kerl mit einem Todesfluch nieder gestreckt.

„Mann, ich brauche einen Drink", meint Trasher und lockt den kleinen Kerl mit Schnalzgeräuschen an, doch der Niffler sieht nicht mal in seine Richtung.

Ich nicke zustimmend.

Wir klopfen an der mehrfach gesicherten Tür des Wirtshauses an, ein Riegel wird verschoben, hinter dem winzigen Guckloch erkenne ich Mme Rosmertas blaue Augen.

„Ihr seid keine Auroren!", stellt sie fest, uns drei in identisches Leder gekleidete musternd.

Äh...Eigentlich schon...

„Ich bins, Nymphadora Tonks, erkennen Sie mich nicht?", erkläre ich.

Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Verschwindet von meiner Treppe!"

Ich sehe mich Hilfe suchend um... Kein Mensch weit und breit.

„Wer is´n da?" fragt jemand drinnen. Schwere Schritte folgen.

HAGRID! Merlin sei Dank.

„Hagrid ich bin es, Tonks!" rufe ich wild winkend, als könnte mich das eindeutiger identifizieren.

Rosmertas Auge verschwindet und ich sehe einen zotteligen Bart, der sich nach unten bewegt, dann Hagrids Auge, was das ganze Guckloch ausfüllt.

„Beweise es!", fordert er ohne eine Spur seines sonst so gutmütigen Tonfalls in der Stimme. Mann, die herzige Rosmerta und der gesellige Riese so unfreundlich und ungastlich zu sehen jagt mir fast mehr Angst ein, als die Bedrohung durch die Vampire hier...

Ich beschwöre meinen Oktopus, der ihn freudig begrüßt.

„Das reicht nicht!", donnert er mich an.

Hä? Noch persönlicher geht's ja wohl nicht...

„Ich hasse meinen Vorname Nymphadora, bin ehemalige Aurorin, Hufflepuff, verheiratet mit Severus Snape, Mutter von..." Muss mich räuspern...ach das weiß er sowieso nicht...

Etwas, dass nur er und ich wissen... Oh Mann... Mein Blick fällt kurz auf Trasher, der nervös die Gegend scannt.

„Du wolltest einst Snape umbringen, weil du dachtest, er hätte mich vergewaltigt...ich stand mitten in der Nacht mit blutigen Beinen und zerrissenem Kleid vor dir... Du hast ihm im Wald gejagt...Kurze Zeit später..."

Er reißt die Tür auf und zieht mich in eine mächtige Umarmung, Raluca und Trasher folgen schnell hinein, Rosmerta knallt die Tür wieder zu.

Trasher starrt ungläubig auf den Halbriesen, der den hünenhaften Indianer um ein Vielfaches überragt.

„Hagrid, ich kann nicht atmen", keuche ich in seinen Bart.

Er lässt mich los und zieht ein riesiges geblümtes Taschentuch aus der Jacke, wischt sich übers Gesicht.

„Tonks, wir ha´m uns so lang nich gesehen...Gut siehst aus...tut mit so Leid mit deinem Jungen...Snape biegt das alles grade, wirst schon sehen, Snape schafft das, wenn einer, dann Snape... Ich mein, wir kommen auch so ganz gut klar, aber mit Snapes Hilfe is ´türlich besser!" Er zieht eine Art Trillerpfeife aus der Tasche und bläst kräftig hinein. Raluca sinkt in die Knie und hält sich beide Hände fest auf die Ohren gepresst.

„Oh, ´tschuldige, war wohl zu doll. Diese Räuber! Ham mir gesagt, schadet Menschen nich. Hilft aber ganz gut gegen die Flatterbiester. Können den Ton nicht ab..."

Er pustet mit spitzem Mund noch einmal hinein, diesmal sehr sanft.

Raluca, die sich gerade erst erholt hat, geht wieder zu Boden und ich lege Hagrid die Hand auf den Arm. Ralucas Fänge sind vor Schmerz und/oder Wut noch länger geworden, Hagrids Blick fällt darauf und er schiebt mich hinter sich.

„Die Fackel, schnell!", brüllt er und Rosmerta stürzt hinter der Theke hervor. Sie fuchtelt vor Raluca mit einer Fackel herum, diese schreit auf und springt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes an die Decke.

„Was soll das?", brülle ich, Hagrid hält mich fest, beschützt mich mit seinem massigen Körper.

„Keine Sorge Tonks, nich die erste Fledermaus, die Rosie killt", erklärt er und beobachtet wie Raluca versucht, der Hitze auszuweichen.

Raluca faucht bedrohlich, verpufft in ihre Tiergestalt und fliegt hoch ins Gebälk.

„Sie gehört zu mir, sie kämpft auf unserer Seite!", brülle ich gegen Ralucas hochfrequentes Schreien an.

Hagrid lässt mich überrascht los und Rosmerta senkt die Fackel.

Trasher starrt die flatternde Fledermaus an.

Sein Blick wandert zu mir, er hat einen sehr merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck, fasst schon...rachsüchtig?

„Sie lassen mich zusammen mit einer Untoten unter einem Dach schlafen?", poltert er los. Raluca knallt und steht neben mir, als Mensch. „Auch schon gemerkt!", meint sie lässig.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, sie ist auf unserer Seite!", fauche ich.

Trasher weicht etwas zurück. „Ich kann nicht fassen... Das ist ein Vampir! Noch dazu reinrassig, wie mich diese Wandlung vermuten lässt! Man kann denen keine Sekunde über den Weg trauen!"

Sein Blick heftet sich voller Abneigung auf die Kriegerin.

„Dolohow hat Recht, DeRay. Du bist ein erbärmlicher habe meine Natur nie versteckt, du hättest es längst erkennen müssen."

Sie kichert, Trasher steht kurz davor zu explodieren, seine Hände ballen sich zu riesigen Fäusten.

Plötzlich wirft sich ein langer Schatten auf ihn, Hagrid steht vor ihm.

„Tonks sagt, sie is okay, also is sie okay, klar?"

Muss fast weinen, so gut tut diese absolute Loyalität.

„Ihr wurdet bereits angegriffen?", wechsle ich das Thema, an Rosie gewandt.

„Ja. Zuerst waren es nur einzelne Leichen, die überall in den Hinterhöfen lagen, doch dann hörte ich nachts Schritte auf dem Dach. Sie haben sich alles genau angesehen. Dann sind sie in Gruppen eingefallen." Sie zittert ein wenig.

„Aus dem Eberkopf kommen die ganze Zeit schon so fürchterliche Schreie, wir warten eigentlich auf die Auroren..."

Oh Scheiße...

„Wie Schreie? JETZT GRAD?!"

Ein tierisches Gebrüll lässt mich erschauern.

Ich reiße die Tür auf und will hinaus stürmen, doch Hagrid packt mich am Arm.

„Bist du irre? Das ist kein gewöhnliches Flattervieh da drüben, dieser kam einfach so über die Straße gelaufen. Einfach so, ohne sich zu verstecken oder so. Sieht fürchterlich aus, hat wohl schon mal paar aufs Maul gekriegt, dem sein Gesicht sieht total verunstaltet aus. Son großer Typ in schwarzen Muggelklamotten...

„Ich will dahin, sofort!", regt sich die Aurorin in mir, als dieses Geschrei erneut erklingt.

Rosmerta winkt uns nach hinten, wir gehen in einen länglichen Kellerraum, sie bittet Hagrid den Felsen zur Seite zu rollen, der einen Durchgang verdeckt.

„Die erste Abzweigung links führt zum Eberkopf, aber ihr werdet den Gang dort auch verschlossen finden, vielleicht sollte Hagrid voraus gehen und..."

„Ich kann den Felsen verschieben", meint Raluca mit zittriger Stimme.

Ich nicke.

„Bleib du hier Hagrid und pass auf, dass hier keiner außer uns durchkommt!" Lege Rosmerta die Hand auf den Arm und wir kriechen mehr als wir laufen an vielen Butterbierfässern bis zu Aberforths Kneipe.

Raluca drückt mit aller Kraft und öffnet den Durchgang für uns. Wir sind im Ziegenstall des Wirtes gelandet. Die Tiere weichen vor uns zurück, was nicht unbedingt leise vonstatten geht.

„Scht!", versuche ich zu beruhigen.

Raluca schnaubt auf.

„Keine Sorge, er wird uns nicht hören. Foltern versetzt ihn immer in einen Art Rausch", erklärt sie grimmig.

Sehe sie verwundert an.

„Wen?" Die mutige Kriegerin sieht beängstigend ...ängstlich aus...

„Damir", flüstert sie mit deutlichem Unbehagen in der Stimme.

Ich verdrehe genervt die Augen.

„Und jetzt so, dass ich es verstehe?"

„Der mit dem zerstörten Gesicht. Er... arbeitet für meine Onkel", antwortet sie, sich nervös umsehend. Wieder ein Schrei, danach ein schauriges, gehässiges Lachen.

Raluca nickt, mir stellen sich sämtliche Körperhaare auf.

„Das ist er, unverkennbar..."

Okay, ich hab jetzt endgültig die Schnauze voll von dieser Geheimniskrämerei und gehe energisch mit erhobenem Zauberstab durch die Verbindungstür hinein in die Bar. Gegen einen einzelnen Vampir werde ich schon noch ankommen!

Als ich hinter der Theke hervor komme, sehe ich nur einen breiten, in schwarzes Leder gehüllten Rücken, der mit aller Kraft an etwas, das auf dem Boden liegt, zieht.

Er hebt seine Hand und hält es ins Licht, Blut und irgendwas anderes läuft seinen Arm hinunter in seinen Ärmel, es stört ihn nicht.

Langsam dreht sich der breite Rücken herum und die dazu gehörige Person richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

Oh Scheiße. Was zur Hölle ist mit seinem Gesicht passiert? Und wieso schnüffelt er?

„Du riechst fast so verführerisch, wie dein Junges. Oh keine Sorge, meine Brüder passen gut auf ihn auf." Er schnurrt fast, Blut läuft ihm am Kinn herunter, während er demonstrativ in meine Richtung schnuppert.

Okay Tonks, nicht die Nerven verlieren...Er benutzt nur die gleiche Taktik, wie Bella...Denk an Cosmins Sicherheit!

Gott, es sieht aus, als hätte jemand versucht, sein Gesicht in zwei Hälften zu zerschneiden, die bis auf wenige Millimeter abgeschorenen Haare lassen auch einige Narben auf dem Schädel des Vampirs erkennen.

Raluca und Trasher folgen mir zögerlich. Ralucas Blick ist voller Abscheu auf den gruseligen Typ gerichtet.

„Nein sieh einer an. Raluca Draculea höchst persönlich. Du verzeihst, ich werde dich ausnahmsweise nicht standesgemäß begrüßen...Obwohl, du wolltest ja unbedingt keine Fürstennichte mehr sein... Also darf ich beruhigt stehen bleiben..."

Er tritt zur Seite und ich spüre Galle in meinem Rachen.

Aberforth! Er hat ihn ausgeweidet... Mit bloßen Händen...Und Zähnen, wie ich an dem frischen Blut um seinen Mund herum und seinen voll ausgefahrenen Fängen erkennen kann.

„Hier Mensch, du brauchst es bestimmt nötiger als ich", meint er und wirft Trasher dieses glitschige Gebilde zu, der es aus reinem Reflex auffängt.

„Angeblich steigert es die Potenz, wenn man Testikel isst", fügt er hinzu und lacht wieder dieses scheußliche Lachen. Trasher lässt hektisch Aberforths Männlichkeit fallen und wischt sich die Hände am Mantel ab.

Aberforth ist Gott sei Dank tot, seine stark geweiteten Augen starren an die Decke, sein Rumpf wurde der Länge nach aufgeschlitzt, Teile seiner Organe hat dieses Monster überall im Raum verteilt.

Nicht einfach auf dem Boden, er hat sie aufgehängt! Wahrscheinlich durfte Aberforth ihm dabei zusehen... An den Gardinenstangen, über den Hockern...Überall tropft blutiger Matsch zu Boden.

„Dafür wirst du büßen, du Scheusal!", ich knie mich neben Aberforth und schließe ihm die Augen, Damir beobachtet mich mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen, was aufgrund seiner aufgeschlitzten Oberlippe seine Fratze noch mehr entstellt.

Er hat tiefschwarze Augen, nicht nur die Iris, der ganze Augapfel ist pechschwarz und sein Blick haftet ein wenig sehnsüchtig auf Ralucas Körper.

Er redet eine Weile sehr schnell auf rumänisch auf sie ein, ich kann so etwas ähnliches wie _Sarpenegro_ verstehen, woraufhin sie trocken auflacht, ihren Kopf schüttelt und ihm vor die Füße spuckt. So plötzlich, dass ich seiner Bewegung nicht folgen konnte, steht er direkt vor ihr und holt mit der flachen Hand aus, ich schleudere geistesgegenwärtig einen _Stupor!_ auf ihn, rutsche allerdings auf etwas Glibberigem am Boden aus, halte mich reflexartig an der Vampirin fest und die für Raluca vorgesehene Ohrfeige trifft mich mitten ins Gesicht.

Sein Schlag ist so kraftvoll, dass ich durch die gesamte Bar fliege und krachend neben der Eingangstür an der Wand lande.

Trasher schnappt sich in einem machohaften Anflug von Beschützerinstinkt einen Barhocker, bricht ein Bein ab und rammt das zersplitterte Ende dem riesigen Vampir mitten in die Brust.

Schwarze Asche explodiert förmlich und die Stelle an der Damir eben noch mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck stand, ist … leer.

Trasher wirft den Pfahl in die Ecke und reicht mir eine Hand, um mir aufstehen zu helfen.

„Sie können sich später bei mir bedanken", meint er betont lässig und zieht die mich hoch auf die Füße.

„Bedanken wofür, Experte? Dafür, dass du offenbar alle Vampirfilme gesehen hast, die ihr Menschen euch ausgedacht habt?", fragt die seltsamerweise kichernde Vampirin.

Trasher sieht ein bisschen wütend aus, aufgrund solcher Frechheiten.

„Ich habe ihn immerhin zur Strecke gebracht, Sie könn-"

„Hast du nicht!"

Jetzt guckt er recht dämlich... ich bestimmt auch.

„Ähm...er ist ver-...pufft, verqualmt...was auch immer. Zu Asche zerfallen! Auf jeden Fall ist er WEG!", erkläre ich ihr.

„Er hat sich dematerialisiert", entgegnet sie wieder einmal genervt.

„Die Războinic sind keine gewöhnlichen Vampire. Die stärksten, geschicktesten unserer alten Rasse wurden untereinander verpaart, jeder männliche Nachfahre bekam seine erste Blutnahrung von meinem Onkel persönlich, direkt aus seiner Vene. Sie sind viel stärker als wir, können... _verpuffen_ und sind um einiges schneller und geschickter im Umgang mit Waffen."

„Sie meinen, ich hab das Monster nicht getötet?", fragt Trasher enttäuscht.

„Nein, du hast lediglich dafür gesorgt, dass Damir sich jetzt irgendwo kaputt lacht und seinem Bruder erzählt, wie super die _Sarpenegros_ ausgebildet sind", höhnt Raluca, während ich mein pochendes Gesicht abtaste. Autsch...das gibt ein schönes Veilchen...

„Ist was gebrochen?", fragt Trasher und betrachtet meine Nase, während er mich am Arm stützt.

„Das war noch nicht mal halbe Schlagkraft... hätte der Schlag nicht mir gegolten, wärst du jetzt tot."

„Du meinst, du wärst nicht bis an die Wand geknallt?", frage ich skeptisch.

„Er würde mich niemals ernsthaft verletzen. Dazu verpflichtet ihn sein Treueeid gegenüber meiner Familie."

Irgendwas in ihrem Blick...und vor allem auch in SEINEM vorhin sagt mir, dass es sich dabei nicht nur um Pflichtgefühl handelt...

„Kennst du ihn näher?"

„Nein", antwortet sie zu schnell, um glaubhaft zu wirken.

„Äh, ich unterbreche euch ja nur ungern, aber da kommen jede Menge Leute in orangefarbenen Umhängen auf uns zu und umstellen uns", berichtet Trasher, der ans Fenster getreten ist.

Oh gut. Auch schon da, Kollegen.

Die Luft vibriert, man richtet eine Apparationsgrenze ein.

„Schon gut, das ist die Standard Vorgehensweise bei einem Verbrechen", beruhige ich meine Begleiter.

Die Tür wird aufgerissen und Auror Dawlish betritt den Tatort.

„Alle Anwesenden fest nehmen!"

Trasher verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und schielt zur Durchgangstür, hinter der unser Weg in die Freiheit liegt.

„Ah!", zischt Raluca und hält sich den Arm, auch mein Mal steht in Flammen, so stark war der Ruf noch nie gewesen!

Trasher sieht besorgt zwischen uns und dem Fluchtweg hin und her, doch schon haben uns die Auroren umzingelt.

„Eine falsche Bewegung, Tonks, und ich...ich... keine falsche Bewegung!"

Ja, danke...ich freu mich auch so viele alte Kollegen zu sehen.

Scheiße, der Ruf verstärkt sich, anscheinend ist es dringend...Ich könnte ja disapparieren...glaub kaum, dass die weißen Aurorenbanne hier stärker sind, als die in Askaban...Aber dann müsste ich Raluca und vor allem Trasher hier lassen...

„Den Großen doppelt fesseln", kommandiert Dawlish und man legt Trasher in magische Ketten.

„Er hat nichts damit zu tun, er ist mein... Berater in Sachen..."

Dawlish baut sich vor mir auf und funkelt mich böse an.

„Halt die Schnauze, Nymphadora, dir glaub ich kein Wort mehr!"

Er fasst mich am linken Arm und seine Augen verengen sich noch mehr.

„Ganz schön warm!"

Warm ist gut!

_Severus, es wäre nett, wenn du ein bisschen weniger Intensität in den Ruf legen würdest... _

„Ich habe mich ein wenig um gehört, es gibt nur drei...ich wiederhole DREI Personen, die Bellatrix Lestrange in einem Duell besiegt hätten. Riddle—nun wir beide wissen, der scheidet aus...

Dolohow-du weißt, wie gerne ich den NOCH EINMAL verhaften würde und -

dein liebreizender Gatte.

Ich schnappe ihn schon noch, und wenn ich dazu warten muss, bis er dich holen kommt, dann werde ich genau das tun!", knurrt der Auror.

„Warum genau verhaftest du mich dann? Mit welcher Begründung?"

„Du sagtest der gehört zu dir?"

Er nickt mit dem Kopf in Richtung Trasher.

„Ja, tut er."

Er wedelt mit seinem Stab herum und grinst.

„Er ist ein Muggel...Nun, da er von alleine bestimmt nicht auf die Idee gekommen wäre, sich mit Dumbledores Bruder an zu legen, vermute ich, du hast ihn unter der Imerius gesetzt, wie deinesgleichen nun mal vorgehen."

Mein Mund schnappt auf. „Ich...das kannst du ganz leicht nachprüfen mit einem Priori!"

Er grinst wieder. „Leider bin ich als gewöhnlicher Auror nicht mehr dazu befugt, den auszusprechen. Percy Weasley ist jetzt dafür zuständig. Wenn du mir also folgen würdest?"

Schlucke meine Antwort hinunter und sinke in mir zusammen, als einer der anderen Auroren herbei eilt, mit Aberforths Hoden in einem Tütchen.

„Sir, der Aufspürzauber zeigt, dass der Große...ähm...da seine Hände dran hatte...an diesem ..."

Nette grüne Farbe, Junge...

„Imperius und einen Muggel dazu bringen, den Bruder des Mannes aus zu weiden, den dein Herr Gemahl getötet hat...Nette Familie seid ihr Snapes. Muss schon sagen..."

Wir werden alle drei in magischen Handschellen hinaus geführt.

„Ich mag gerne _Puff_reis", sage ich zu Raluca gewandt, die sofort den Kopf schüttelt.

„Einsam gegessen schmeckt der mir nicht."

„Ich liebe Puffreis, könnt ich sterben für!", knurre ich deutlicher. „Und mein Liebster mag ihn noch mehr!"

Sie schließt die Augen, verwandelt sich in ihre Tiergestalt und fliegt davon, Trasher und ich rempeln alle an, die ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie richten.

„Stopp! Genug! Schluss jetzt!", brüllt Dawlish. „Muggel, Vampire, Todesser...Tonks, was zum Hippogreif ist nur aus dir geworden?"

Als das Brennen in meinem Arm nach lässt, atme ich erleichtert auf.

„Snapes Frau, Dawlish. Und du musst nicht länger warten. Er kommt mich holen."

Blicke strahlend zum Himmel, an dem eine riesige, gestaltliche Silberkobra entlang gleitet.


	33. Kavallerie

_Hi, ich lebe noch ;-) _

_Tja, Realleben ist nicht immer soo zauberhaft, wie ich das gerne hätte...Jetzt ist alles wieder gut, und ich bin um eine Erfahrung reicher! Hoffentlich habt ihr es leichter als ich wieder in die Story rein zu finden, ich weiß, dass es viel verlangt ist, eine Menge Kapitel nochmal zu lesen...hoffentlich sind noch ein paar Leser dabei und ich werde updaten, sobald ich was zustande bringe, also wenn es noch Interessenten gibt, lasst es mich bitte wissen, ich empfehle die Alertliste :-) Um Reviews betteln - hab ich beschlossen - ist nicht mehr mein Ding :-) - wobei die natürlich ungeheuer motivieren *muhahaha* _

_Genau wie irgendwelche Zeiten setzen, mit denen ich mich dann nur selber unter Druck setze._

_Auch sei gesagt, für die aufmerksamen unter euch, die gesehen haben, dass ich Sylar zuerst geeuppt habe, ich musste diese fast-Story-Leiche zuerst beenden, sonst hätte ich keinen Sinn für Magie mehr bekommen ;-)_

_**Und Morti kann ich nicht genug danken, hält mir immer noch die Treue, obwohl ich auch Morti gehörig vernachlässigt hab in den letzten 4 Monaten!**_

-chr-istina-

***********

Die Auroren - besonders die jüngeren - ziehen verängstigt ihre Köpfe ein, Dawlish packt mich vorsichtshalber wieder am Arm.

Die Kobra faucht, ihr Kopf schnellt ein paar Mal auf Dawlish und seine Helfershelfer zu, nicht wenige erstarren beim Anblick der riesigen Patronusschlange, die so unheimlich real aussieht. Nur eben … größer.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst, Snape, noch eine Bewegung und ich fluche deine Frau in Grund und Boden!"

Die Kobra richtet sich einige Meter über unseren Köpfen schwebend auf, breitet ihr glänzendes Nackenschild aus und züngelt. Dawlish denkt wohl, sie würde sich seinem Befehl fügen, denn er setzt ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf.

Die Augen der Schlange beginnen grün zu leuchten, die Auroren schießen diverse - wie sie frustriert feststellen müssen - nutzlose Flüche auf die Kobra, die ruhig züngelnd abwartet. Die ersten Auroren weichen mit erstauntem Blick ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Es ist ein verdammter Patronus, bei Merlins Bart! Jetzt reißt euch zusammen, zurück auf eure Plätze!!"

Mutigere, erfahrenere Kollegen reihen sich neben Dawlish und uns Verhafteten in einer Reihe auf und zielen gen Himmel.

„Expecto Patronum!"

Die Kobra verlängert sich und legt sich in einem Kreis um uns herum, wenige Meter von unseren Köpfen entfernt. Die Patroni sind eingekesselt, weder können sie den Kreis durchbrechen, noch in ihre Zauberstäbe zurück.

Mehrere Silbertiere versuchen an der Kobra vorbei zu kommen, anscheinend will man Verstärkung rufen, doch die Kobra schnappt nach den Silbertieren, die sich nicht näher heran wagen.

In all dem silbernen Gewühl sieht es fast so aus, als würde es einem Elch gelingen. Zumindest kommt er sehr dicht an die Kobra heran.

Diese faucht und stößt mit dem Kopf nach dem Elch, verschlingt das geisterhafte Tier in einem Stück.

Links neben mir leuchtet einer der älteren Auroren silbrig auf und spricht andauernd den_ Vipera evanesca!_ gegen die Kobra. Er schwingt seinen Stab mit immer wilderem Gefuchtel, doch nichts passiert.

Der Auror wirft verzweifelt seinen nutzlosen Stab weg, reißt den seines Nachbarn an sich und wedelt weiterhin erfolglos herum.

Als die Kobra sich einem weiteren Silbertier in der Nähe zuwendet, lösen die Auroren vorsichtshalber ihre Patroni auf.

„Nur ein Patronus, also!?", schimpft der Besitzer des Zauberstabes, legt seinen Arm um die Schulter seines magielosen Kollegen und bringt den schockierten Mann aus dem Gefahrenbereich.

„Bring ihn sofort zu Heiler Manilow!", ordnet Dawlish überflüssigerweise an, doch ich bezweifle, das Freddie dem armen Kerl helfen kann...

Mein leitender Ex-Kollege scheint nun doch beeindruckt von der gestaltlichen Schlange und ich bin mir sicher, die Kobra lächelt zufrieden.

Dawlish verliert endgültig die Geduld, als sie zwei-, dreimal blinzelt und unsere magischen Handschellen sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in Rauch auflösen.

Die flatternde Raluca umkreist den Kopf der Schlange und Dawlish richtet seinen Zauberstab direkt auf mein Herz.

„Letzte Warnung, Tonks. Pfeif ihn zurück oder... oder...", er schluckt einige Male.

„Dawlish. Sieh es doch ein. Du hast doch keine Chance. Nicht gegen mich... und schon gar nicht gegen IHN! Und alleine erst recht nicht", füge ich lächelnd hinzu, denn, als die Kobra sich auf uns zu bewegt, disapparieren die jüngeren Auroren.

Trasher grinst bis über beide Ohren. „Ich hatte eure magischen Cops mutiger eingeschätzt!"

Dawlish zielt immer noch auf mein Herz und funkelt mich böse an. „Du warst eine von uns, Tonks. Ich fasse es nicht, wie tief du gesunken bist."

„Zieh ab, Dawlish. Du hast hier wirklich wichtigeres zu tun. Mach die Augen auf, nicht WIR sind die Bösen. Es wimmelt hier nur so von Vampiren. Sorg lieber dafür, dass Rosie und Hagrid nichts passiert!"

„Du weißt ebenso wie ich, dass ich das nicht tun kann, Tonks. Du kommst jetzt mit mir ins Ministerium."

Muss fast lachen. Er dreht mich am Arm gepackt herum und will mich abführen.

„Dawlish. Bitte!"

Er bohrt seinen Stab noch ein bisschen fester in meine Haut.

„Du musst jetzt-" er wirbelt herum und schießt einen Unverzeihlichen, der einfach an der Kobra abprallt. Sie ist auf Originalgröße geschrumpft und liegt zusammen geringelt auf dem Boden hinter uns. Ein Tropfen Gift perlt von ihren Fängen, Dawlish sieht ungläubig an sich herunter.

Zwei winzig kleine Blutstropfen perlen durch die beiden Löcher in seiner Uniform, direkt in Höhe der Beinschlagader seines linken Oberschenkels.

Sein Zauberstab fällt klappernd zu Boden, ich schließe meine Augen. Er krallt sich an mir fest und sinkt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an meiner Seite zu Boden. Das Gift breitet sich aus und lähmt seine Atemmuskulatur, ein letztes Röcheln und …

„Können wir jetzt endlich gehen? Mein Arm brennt wie Lava!"

Raluca sieht unbeeindruckt auf den toten Auror und legt ihre Hand auf meinen Arm, Trasher tut es ihr, auf der anderen Seite gleich.

Die letzten mutigen Ministeriumsangestellten sind geflohen und ich sehe zu Rosie und Hagrid, die nun, da die Spannung sich legt, auch aus dem Wirtshaus treten.

„Ihr solltet Schutz in Hogwarts suchen", schlage ich vor. „Selbst Percys Gesellschaft ist besser, als die von Vampiren."

Hagrid nickt und schultert seine Armbrust. „Mach einen für mich mit platt, Tonks!"

Die Kobra taucht in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel ein und ich drücke die Spitze meines Zauberstabs auf mein Mal.

Zeit, die Truppe endlich zu vereinen!

*********

**Spinners End.**

_Zur Erinnerung: JETZT kann Malfoy seine Talente demonstrieren..._

_Der gesamte Himmel hat sich grellgrün verfärbt, eine riesige silbrige Kobra aus schwarzem Rauch bricht durch die Wolken und fliegt auf das Haus zu, sie öffnet ihr Maul, als wolle sie ins Dach beißen._

_In der Atmosphäre konzentriert sich Schwarze Magie, sie sammelt sich an einem bestimmten Punkt im Vorgarten und löst sich schließlich auf._

_Snape steht dort wo die Kobra verschwunden ist und sieht durch die zerbrochenen Scheiben direkt in Lucius´ Augen._

**_***** _**

„Seht, wer sich entschieden hat, doch zu mir zu kommen", wiederholt Lucius die einstigen Worte von Riddle und öffnet dem Hausherren galant die Tür.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Severus. Ich muss schon sagen, wirklich nett hast du es hier."

Snape betritt nach einem Wink von Malfoy von den Vampiren ungehindert sein Haus und sieht sich kurz um. Malfoy schnaubt belustigt auf, als Narzissa ihren Kopf zum Gruß neigt. „Ich kann mich noch an Zeiten erinnern, in denen gerade du, Zissy, kein gutes Haar an diesem Giftmischer gelassen hast, immer wenn-"

„Komm zur Sache, Malfoy", unterbricht ihn Snape, dessen Blick nun auf dem bewusstlosen Rodolphus ruht. Er geht bis zur offen stehenden Kellertür und wendet sich langsam seinem Gegner zu.

Malfoy wischt sich imaginären Staub vom edlen Stoff seines Umhangs und lehnt sich an den Tisch, unter dem bis gerade eben noch Neville saß, der sich nun durch Snapes Anwesenheit dazu ermutigt fühlt, hervor zu kommen.

Er geht sofort Richtung Kellertür, um nach Dolohow zu sehen, doch Damir stellt sich ihm in den Weg. Neville verlangsamt seinen Schritt und sieht Snape fragend an.

„Lucius!", hakt dieser nach, da Malfoy offenbar nur Augen für Narzissa hat, die wiederum voller Sorge Rodolphus beobachtet.

„Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, was für eine Art Vater einer wie du wohl sein würde. Merlin sei Dank bleibt es deinem Jungen erspart, in diesem Drecksloch aufzuwachsen. Die Vorstellung, er müsse hier mit all diesem Muggelmüll aufwachsen, bricht mir das Herz."

Snapes Stirn legt sich in Falten. Zornesfalten.

„Du kannst es ja nicht wissen, aber es macht wirklich Freude, den Kleinen aufwachsen zu sehen. Er kommt zwar in vielerlei Hinsicht nach deinem Hurenweib, aber die Zähigkeit hat er wohl von dir. Ich meine, wir alle wissen, wie gut DU Schmerzen aushalten konntest."

Snapes Kiefer arbeiten unübersehbar, seine Augen werden eine Spur dunkler. Malfoy aalt sich in seinem Erfolg.

„Was willst du hier?", fragt Snape so leise, dass Malfoy seinen Kopf neigt, um ihn überhaupt verstehen zu können. „Mir deine neuen Artgenossen vorstellen?"

Malfoys blasiertes Grinsen erstirbt.

Er stößt sich vom Tisch ab und fängt an, mit hinterm Rücken verschränkten Armen umher zu wandern.

„Mich treibt die Neugier her, alter Freund. Es interessiert mich wirklich brennend, was du eigentlich mit dem Finger meiner Schwägerin vor hast."

Diese Antwort scheint die Vampire zu verwirren, sie sehen einander fragend an.

„Deine Brüder sind nicht gerade meisterhafte Okklumentiker", schnarrt Snape, „also, was willst du wirklich hier?"

Malfoy bleibt vor dem Sofa, auf dem seine Frau sitzt, stehen und sieht auf sie hinab.

„Ich musste mich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, was ihre Schwester mir berichtet hat, nämlich das sowohl sie als auch mein erbärmlicher Sohn sich dir angeschlossen haben. All die Jahre habe ich versucht, euch von dem Dunklen Mal fern zu halten, und kaum glaubt ihr mich tot, gebt ihr euch dem nächstbesten Schwarzmagier hin!"

„Lord Snape ist wohl kaum der ´nächstbeste Schwarzmagier`, immerhin hat er-"

Damir unterbricht Neville, indem er ihn die Treppe hinunter stößt, die er sich mehrfach überschlagend hinab stürzt. Ein lautes Platschen verrät, dass er ebenso wie Dolohow im Nährwasser gelandet ist.

„Was bei Salazar braust du eigentlich da unten zusammen?", fragt Malfoy und wendet sich ebenfalls der Treppe zu.

Im Augenwinkel erkennt er, dass Zissy ihren linken Arm, auf dem sich die Runen drehen, schnell hinter ihrem Rücken verstecken will und bleibt stehen.

Er dreht sich herum und betrachtet sorgsam den Himmel.

„Wie niedlich. Du hast die Kavallerie gerufen?", fragt er Snape, der mit einem ungesagten Heilzauber Zissys ausgekugelten Arm richtet.

Malfoy wendet sich an seine Begleiter.

„Ich sagte ja bereits, dass er in Wirklichkeit ein Feigling ist! Er wagt es nicht, gegen mich...ähm... uns anzutreten. Nicht einmal er kann so viele Vampire auf einmal in Schach halten und gleichzeitig seine Leibeigenen schützen!"

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", murmelt Damir, als sich nacheinander vier Personen auf der Straße materialisieren und eine Fledermaus am Fenster vorbei flattert.

******* **

Neville kommt am Fuße der Treppe zu sich und richtet sich leise fluchend auf. Seine Klamotten sind klatschnass, überall steht knöchelhoch das bläulich schimmernde Nährwasser. Die Gerätschaften sind völlig demoliert, hinter den umgestürzten Aktenschränken zeigt ein mannshohes in die Wand gesprengtes Loch, knapp unterhalb der Decke, wo die Vampire eingedrungen sind.

Alle drei Aquarien sind durch die Wucht der Explosion umgekippt, die Schläuche bilden zusammen mit diversen Trankzutaten und den ganzen Aktenordnern ein wirres Chaos. Am Sockel des Labortisches klebt Blut, hier muss wohl Rodolphus aufgeschlagen sein. Der in die Wand eingelassene Aktenschrank lehnt vornübergekippt an der Kante des Tisches und droht jeden Moment abzurutschen.

Die drei Klone liegen nebeneinander rechts von ihm, gerade als Neville sich über all die Mühe, die Snape und auch er sich wohl umsonst gemacht haben aufregen will, fällt sein Blick auf Dolohows Kopf – der Todesser liegt mit dem Gesicht nach unten und bewegt sich nicht mehr.

Neville springt auf, packt Antonin an den Schultern, wuchtet den regungslosen Körper herum und bettet seinen Kopf in seinem Schoß. Die Hautfarbe des Älteren ist unnatürlich blau und Neville spürt Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er schiebt ihm ein Lid hoch und blickt in erschreckend leere Augen.

Wie lange liegt er schon so im Wasser? Drei Minuten? Fünf?

Hastig durchsucht er seine eigene Kleidung nach Rudis Zauberstab, den er, als Snape sich ankündigte, schnell in seiner Hose versteckt hatte.

Endlich findet er ihn und richtet, sich mit seinem nassen Ärmel das Wasser aus den Augen wischend, die Spitze auf die Brust des Todessers.

„Reoxis!", versucht er, seine Lungen wieder mit Sauerstoff zu füllen.

„REOXIS MAXIMA!", brüllt er verzweifelt, doch nichts tut sich.

Er verpasst Dolohow eine kräftige Ohrfeige, um ihn aufzuwecken, schüttelt ihn mit aller Kraft an den Schultern... auch das bleibt wirkungslos. Obwohl er sich in der Vergangenheit so oft den Tod derjenigen, die für den Zustand seiner Eltern verantwortlich sind, gewünscht hat, spürt er jetzt, da Dolohow so vor im liegt, keinerlei Befriedigung...nur... Angst. Echte Angst.

Entschlossen beugt er sich vor und reißt das Hemd des Bewusstlosen auf, um mit beiden Händen und voller Kraft auf den Brustkorb zu drücken, in der Hoffnung, dass er so wenigstens das ganze Wasser heraus bekommt.

Tatsächlich spuckt Dolohow nach einigen Malen eine gehörige Menge Nährwasser aus und hustet. Die Erleichterung, die Neville überkommt, ist sehr viel größer, als er erwartet hatte, vorsichtig streicht er dem Todesser die Haare aus der Stirn, auf der sich eine dicke Beule bildet.

Dolohows Augen füllen sich mit Leben und er versucht sich aufzurichten, Neville drückt ihn sanft aber bestimmend wieder herunter.

„Langsam! Es wird alles gut, Snape ist da. Er macht sie fertig!", verkündet Neville und auf Dolohows Gesicht schleicht sich ein leises Lächeln, das aufgrund der aufgeplatzten Lippen verzerrt aussieht. Damir hat ihm ordentlich zugesetzt, die Haut des Todessers ist mit Schrammen und blauen Flecken übersät, auch scheint die rechte Schulter ausgekugelt. Nichts, was man nicht mit ein paar Heilzaubern oder Tränken richten könnte. Er episkiert Dolohows Schulter, will gerade die Stirn abschwellen lassen, als Dolohow fast unhörbar aufstöhnt und mit zittriger Hand seinen linken Ärmel etwas hoch schiebt. Die Kobra züngelt nervös und die Runen drehen sich immer schneller im Kreis.

„Verstärkung", erklärt Dolohow und Neville sieht über die Schulter nach oben, zur Kellertür.

Die große Gestalt des Vampirs zeichnet sich gegen das Licht ab, außerdem hört er die gedämpften Stimmen von Malfoy und Snape.

„Sie kämpfen noch nicht", murmelt er und sieht wieder zu den Klonen. Hat sich die Brust des einen etwa bewegt? Er schnappt sich ein paar Ordner und schiebt sie unter Dolohows Kopf, um zu dem Klon zu kriechen, der sehr wahrscheinlich atmet. Vielleicht ist doch nicht alles umsonst gewesen.


	34. Asche zu Asche&Staub zu Staub

**Wohnzimmer.**

„Wie lange, glaubst du eigentlich, lasse ich dir so ein respektloses Verhalten durch gehen, Severus?", fragt Malfoy gespielt entrüstet.

„Sie sagten doch, er hält sich für den Größten, jetzt da er soo mächtig ist", lästert Damir und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Severus hält sich schon immer für wichtiger, als alle anderen. Wir werden sehen, wie wichtig du wirklich bist. Knie nieder!"

Emil grinst schadenfroh und positioniert sich hinter Narzissa, die empört aufschnaubt. „Das wird er niemals tun, du glaubst doch nicht-"

„Er wird es tun. Nicht wahr? Deinem einzigen Sohn zuliebe!", säuselt Lucius und Snapes Augen schleudern förmlich Blitze.

„Bist du dir der Loyalität deiner geflügelten Freunde wirklich so sicher, jetzt, da du nicht mehr in Bran bist?", erwidert Snape und wie auf Kommando landet Raluca neben ihm und legt ihre Hand auf seinen linken Arm.

„Weißt du, mit diesen REINBLÜTERN ist das so eine Sache. Lange kann man sich ihrer Dienste nicht sicher sein. Wirklich treu ergeben sind sie ihrem Herrn nur, wenn sie an das glauben, wofür sie kämpfen sollen."

Raluca sieht mit enttäuschtem Gesichtsausdruck zu Damir, dessen sehniger Körper sich merklich anspannt.

„Sie glauben daran, Severus. In naher Zukunft wird der mächtigste Sohn unserer beider Welten dieses Volk aus der schändlichen Unterdrückung führen. Dank deiner Gene und meiner Ausbildung. Wirklich zu Schade, dass deine Vorstellungskraft nicht dazu ausreicht, um dir ihre..._unsere _glorreiche Zukunft vorzustellen."

Jetzt schnaubt Raluca. Sie geht auf Malfoy zu und stemmt die Hände in die Hüften.„Eine Unterdrückung, die MENSCHEN wie du uns aufgezwungen haben! Nicht zu fassen, kaum gebissen stellst du dich wirklich auf eine Stufe mit dem uralten, edlen Geschlecht der Draculeă?" Sie lacht ein kehliges Lachen. Auch Damir, dessen schwarze Augen am wohl geformten Körper der Vampirin hängen, lächelt .

Malfoy holt aus und schlägt Raluca so fest ins Gesicht, dass sie gegen die gegenüberliegende Schrankwand knallt.

Damirs Hand fährt unwillkürlich zu seinem Halfter, in dem ein beachtlicher Dolch mit schwarzer Klinge steckt – begleitet von einem unterdrückten Knurren.

Snape lächelt zufrieden. _Du übertreibst ein wenig mit der Opferrolle_, schickt er ihr in Gedanken.

„Vorsicht, Malfoy, einer deiner _treuen_ Anhänger sieht aus, als wollte er dich jeden Moment in Stücke reißen."

Malfoy wirbelt herum und richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Damir. „Vergiss nicht, was dein Fürst dir schenken wird, wenn es soweit ist!"

Damir blinzelt zu der sich stöhnend aufrichtenden Raluca und schluckt seine Wut hinunter.

„Wie fühlt es sich an, zum ersten Mal _nicht_ der einflussreichste und reinblütigste Mann zu sein, Lucius?", stichelt Snape weiter. Auf Malfoys Stirn pulsiert heftigst eine Vene.

„Mein Lord, Ihr könnt getrost noch anfügen: schlauster, attraktivster, mutigster...", zählt Narzissa auf und zieht nun vollständig Malfoys Zorn auf sich.

Er deutet mit dem Zeigefinger zuerst auf sie, dann auf Emil, der noch immer hinter ihr steht und nun kaum merklich nickt.

Der Krieger umschließt mit seiner beachtlichen Faust Narzissas Hals und hebt sie vom Sofa hoch. Sie umklammert seinen Arm und tritt verzweifelt nach ihm – zwecklos. Der bärenstarke Vampir trägt sie lässig nach draußen und wirft sie weit von sich mitten auf die Straße.

„Siehst du, ich kann sehr wohl tun, was auch immer ich will. Du hast nicht den Mumm, mich aufzuhalten", lästert Malfoy und beobachtet Snapes stoischen Gesichtsausdruck.

Langsam heben sich dessen Mundwinkel zu einem höhnischen Grinsen, denn draußen schlagen mehrere Todesflüche in die Hauswand ein, die Vampire zerstreuen sich aufgeschreckt und suchen Schutz hinter allem, was sie finden können. Emil geht rückwärts mit qualmenden Haaren zurück ins Haus und hält sich seine verbrannte Hand.

Malfoys Blick wandert nach draußen durch die zerbrochene Fensterscheibe und sieht, wie sich ein junger Mann, gekleidet in die selbe Lederkluft wie Snape, schützend mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor Narzissa stellt.

„Draco!", presst er zwischen den Zähnen durch und zielt auf seinen kampfbereiten Sohn.

*****

**Tonks.**

„Okay, JETZT bricht gleich die Hölle los, Lucius sieht gar nicht erfreut aus", kichere ich, als Draco es schafft, den hünenhaften Vampir aus der Reichweite seiner Mutter zu fluchen.

Hermine reicht ein paar Zauberstäbe an Narzissa weiter, die bald schon einen passenden findet.

„Trasher, ich will, dass Sie in Deckung gehen", ordne ich an und ernte einen wütenden Blick des Experten.

„Ich werde auf keinen Fall untätig herum stehen."

„Ja, aber da keiner von uns in nanosekundenschnelle ein Schwert aus dem Nichts herauf beschwören kann und _diese_ Vampire sich nicht von Schlägen auf den Kopf beeindrucken lassen, bleiben sie in Deckung!"

„Wieso teleportiert euer toller Lord nicht einfach die Geiseln - und was auch immer sonst noch da drin ist - nach draußen und wir verschwinden?", mault Trasher.

„Weil," kontert Hermine augenvedrehend. „wenn Lord Snape die Geiseln heraus _apparieren_ würde, Malfoy schnurstracks Cosmin dafür bestrafen würde, Sie Blitzmerker!"

Draco hechtet zur Seite, als der erste Todesfluch seines Vaters ihn treffen will.

„Okay, Kreisformation! Los geht's!", brülle ich. Narzissa, Hermine und ich rennen auf Snapes einstiges Haus zu, das nun zusehends zerstört wird. Niemand, vor allem nicht Severus wird es um dieses Drecksloch Leid tun.

*****

**Keller. **

Neville rieselt Putz auf die nassen Haare, seine Sorge gilt abwechselnd Dolohow, der immer noch am Rande einer Ohnmacht schwebt und den Klonen, von denen wider erwarten zwei selbstständig atmen. Der Körper des Dritten – den lockigen Haaren nach Sirius´- wurde von einer riesigen Scherbe des Aquariums oberhalb der Hüfte fast halbiert, er ist auf jeden Fall verloren.

„Dolohow? Hören Sie mich? Sie müssen wach bleiben!", mahnt Neville den Todesser, dessen Augenlider flackern.

Er zerrt Moodys Körper zur Treppe und legt ihn so hin, dass er mit dem Kopf aus dem Wasser heraus ragt. Der Auror hat einige Schäden abbekommen, nicht zuletzt wegen der gewaltsam heraus gerissenen Schläuche und Katheter, doch sonst scheint er keine schlimmeren Verletzungen zu haben. Neville will sich gerade um Remus kümmern, als ein schrilles Quietschen seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangt.

Der Aktenschrank droht abzurutschen, er wird nur noch an einer Ecke von einem Anklebefluch gehalten, der das gesamte Gewicht des massiven Schrankes offensichtlich keine Sekunde länger tragen kann. Neville versucht ihn magisch fest zu halten, doch der geliehene Stab leitet nicht genug Magie, um den Fluch richtig wirken lassen zu können.

Sowohl der Schrank als auch Nevilles Arm zittern heftig.

Ein letztes ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen des Metalls und Neville hechtet völlig kopflos nach vorne. Sein Körper hat dem eisernen Schrank nicht viel entgegenzusetzen, doch es reicht, um die Wucht des Aufpralls auf Dolohow zu verringern.

*****

**Tonks.**

Die ersten beiden Vampire werden von Draco per Sectusempra enthauptet und rieseln bald als Staubwolken in den Garten.

Die, die sich voller Wut auf uns stürzen, erledige ich zusammen mit der unübersehbar kampferprobten Raluca, die nicht von meiner Seite weicht. Sie benutzt einfach einen der Zauberstäbe als Pflock – was gegen diese normalen Vampire auch hervorragend funktioniert.

Bald schon ist unser Weg ins Haus frei und ich sehe mich zum ersten Mal seit meinem Martyrium Lucius Malfoy gegenüber.

„Du Scheusal! Wie kannst du es wagen, hier in aller Seelenruhe aufzutauchen?!", fauche ich und will Lucius an die Gurgel springen, werde jedoch von Severus, der mich mit unsichtbarer Hand festhält, aufgehalten.

„Es ist wirklich äußerst erfreulich dich wohlauf zu sehen, " meint Malfoy und seine Söldner lachen beifällig. „Habt ihr euch jetzt genug ausgetobt mit diesen nicht wirklich ernstzunehmenden Gegnern? "

„Netter Versuch, Goldlöckchen, als wenn ich mich noch einmal von dir reinlegen lassen würde!"

Lucius wandert selbstgefällig umher und betrachtet unsere Truppe eingehend. Nur an Draco geht er vorbei, während dieser Mühe hat, seine Beherrschung zu wahren.

„Da fällt mir ein, waren es früher nicht irgendwie mehr von euch?", amüsiert Lucius sich weiter. „Stand nicht einst das Ministerium oder wenigstens diese sogenannte Schule auf eurer Seite?" Er sieht über unsere Köpfe hinweg, als suche er eine ganze Armee.

Wieder kollektives, beifälliges Lachen der Malfoy´schen Garde.

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass die anderen nicht jetzt, genau in diesem Moment, Castelul Bran angreifen?", fragt Severus in aller Ruhe.

Malfoys graue Augen bohren sich in Severus´schwarze.

„Immerhin befindet sich der mächtigste Schwarzmagier, der im Dienste des Fürsten steht, hier. Noch dazu seine persönliche Leibgarde. Weiß er überhaupt davon?", stichelt Severus weiter.

„Du könntest niemals die Banne brechen, Severus, selbst ein so _mächtiger_ Magier, wie du nicht", lästern Lucius, wobei er das Wort mächtig besonders herablassend betont.

„Wie immer unterschätzt du deine Gegner, Lucius. Und die Fähigkeiten nicht-magischer Rassen. Wie du sehen kannst, habe ich ein hervorragend ausgebildetes Team, noch dazu einen Bannexperten", Severus deutet auf den sich dem Haus langsam nähernden Trasher. Malfoys Blick fällt auf die Wange des Indianers und für einen kurzem Moment sieht er erschrocken aus.

Es scheint, als glaube er Severus. Was wenn er nicht blufft und wirklich inzwischen die Burg angegriffen wird?

Vor allem Damir wird zusehends wütender.

„Fallt nicht auf seine Spielchen rein. Sein sogenanntes Team steht vor euch, dieses Pack, eine Mischung aus Feiglingen, Verrätern und mittlerweile bestimmt toten ehemaligen Todessern im Keller... sie könnten solche Krieger wie euch im Kampf niemals besiegen!", zetern Malfoy weiter.

„Mein Onkel würde niemals die Burg ohne Schutz lassen, das weiß ich hundertprozentig!", fügt Raluca hinzu.

Damir und Emil sehen einander kurz an, dann tritt der Entstellte an Malfoy heran.

„Miodrag sagte, es sei der _persönliche Wunsch_ des Fürsten, dich hierher zu begleiten. Wenn es stimmt, was Snape sagt und die Burg angegriffen wird, häute ich dich bei..."

Der Rest des Satzes bleibt ihm im Hals stecken. Ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll fährt uns durch Mark und Bein.

Klingt fast wie das...

„Zurück! Das ist ein Mantisfera!", schreit einer der Söldner in heller Panik.

Sämtliche Vampire wechseln in ihre Tiergestalt und flüchten, doch Dolohows Schoßtier bewegt sich wahnsinnig schnell, nutzt seine kurzen Flügel um unglaublich hoch zu springen und fängt sich sein Futter direkt aus der Luft heraus.

Lucius schleudert ununterbrochen Todesflüche und Sectusempras auf das Monster, was natürlich dank des stabilen Panzers und Severus´ schwarzmagischer Wachstumskur damals keinerlei Schaden anrichtet.

Das Wesen bricht mit dem Kopf voran durch die Hauswand ins Wohnzimmer.

Da es das Tier nur auf die Vampire abgesehen zu haben scheint, warten wir mit gezückten Stäben ab – Raluca dicht hinter Severus und mir.

Die beiden Kriegerbrüder stürzen sich mit gezückten Dolchen auf das Mantisfera, doch Emil scheint über irgendetwas zu stolpern und stürzt nach vorne – direkt zwischen die Scheren des Monsters und wird mit einem widerlich knirschenden Geräusch enthauptet.

Sein Körper geht – begleitet von schmerzerfülltem Gebrüll seines Bruders - in gleißend helles Licht auf.

Von dem einst mächtigen Krieger bleibt nichts weiter, als ein Häufchen weiß glühender Asche zurück, die sich langsam durch den Fußboden brennt.

Lucius rennt an dem Spektakel vorbei nach draußen auf die Straße, während das Monster Damir an die Wand schleudert und sich seinen Weg zum Keller bahnt, in dem es laut fauchend verschwindet.

Draco folgt seinem Vater nach draußen, kommt aber sofort mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen wieder zurück.

„Sie ist weg... er … er hat sie mitgenommen!", sagt er leise und stürzt sich plötzlich auf Damir, der gerade versucht, aufzustehen. „Wie komme ich in die Burg? Sag mir sofort wie ich zu meiner Mutter komme!"

Wütende Faustschläge prasseln auf den Vampir ein, der ihn teilnahmslos gewähren lässt.

Raluca holt schließlich Draco weg von dem Krieger und hilft Damir sich aufzurichten. Jeglicher Kampfeswille hat den nun gebeugten Körper des letzten Războinic verlassen.

Raluca redet leise rumänisch mit ihm, in dem vernarbten Gesicht des Kriegers spiegelt sich unerträglich große Trauer.

Severus steigt gefolgt von uns die Kellertreppe herunter, alle stöhnen entsetzt auf, als sie das Chaos entdecken. Und die Leiche...

Das Mantisfera hat sich vor einem umgestürzten Schrank aufgebaut und faucht uns wütend an.

Severus´schwarze Augen wandern zu den Klonen, dann richtet er seinen Stab auf den Schrank und redet beruhigend auf Schnappi ein, der zu spüren scheint, dass wir keine Bedrohung sind.

Severus lässt den Schrank schweben, während ich doch lieber das Mantisfera im Auge behalte.

„Merlin!", keucht Hermine und stürzt zu Neville, der schwer verletzt am Boden liegt, begraben von zerbrochenen Metallteilen des Schrankes. Sie zieht ihn vorsichtig vom zerschlagenen Leib des Folterknechtes herunter. Hermines heilt die kleineren Knochenbrüche und stoppt ein paar Blutungen, aber Dolohows Becken scheint gebrochen, sein Leib aufgebläht – er muss massive innere Blutungen haben.

Wenn ich richtig sehe, ist das, was aus Nevilles Mantel ragt, ein gebrochenes Schulterblatt...

„Sie müssen dringend ins Mungos!", bemerke ich, doch Severus schüttelt seinen Kopf.

„Unmöglich, dort würde man ihn sofort zurück nach Askaban bringen!"

Ich gehe zu meinem Gatten und lege ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

„Severus, wir werden alle beide verlieren, wenn sie nicht behandelt werden. Selbst du kannst das nicht ohne Tränke oder Gerätschaften bewerkstelligen."

Draco stößt zu uns.

„Diese weiße Asche setzt langsam, aber sicher alles in Brand da oben, bei den vielen Büchern... ich schaffe es nicht, sie zu löschen!"

Mein Blick wandert hoch zur Decke, über uns befindet sich bereits ein glühender Fleck. Nicht mehr lange und sie hat ein Loch zu uns durch gebrannt.

„Die Asche der Războinic lässt sich nicht löschen, sie erfüllt die letzte Pflicht des Kriegers: Den Ort, an dem er getötet wurde, zu vernichten", erklärt Severus und lässt die beiden intakten Klone, Neville und Dolohow nebeneinander schweben.

„Der einzige Ort, wo man sonst so schwer Verletze behandeln könnte, wäre...", beginnt Hermine.

„Hogwarts", beende ich den Satz. „Genauso gefährlich wie das Mungos. Lucius hatte recht, wir hatten schon mal mehr Verbündete..."

Severus schiebt seinen Ärmel hoch und schickt seine Kobra zu Heiler Manilow.

Zwei Sekunden später fragt Manilows Patronus, wohin er kommen soll.

„Wir erwarten dich in deinem Haus."

„Wie nett, dass du ihn vor warnst", spotte ich.

Draco und Hermine nehmen je einen Arm von Neville und Dolohow.

„Geht voraus, wir kommen sofort nach. Portobello Road 33", ordnet Sev an und die beiden disapparieren mitsamt ihrer Last.

Severus wirft einen letzten Blick über die kümmerlichen Reste seiner monatelangen Arbeit und nimmt schließlich meine Hand.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?", frage ich etwas heiser, denn immerhin setzte Severus alle Hoffnung in die Klone, über deren Zustand wir noch nicht wirklich Bescheid wissen.

Er zieht mich schweigend hinter sich her die Treppe rauf.

Im Wohnzimmer redet nun Damir auf Raluca ein, die immer nur ihren Kopf schüttelt.

Severus untersucht den immer noch bewusstlosen Rodolphus und lässt ihn ebenfalls schweben.

Schließlich winkt Raluca unwirsch ab und kommt etwas angesäuert zu uns herüber.

„Was hat er mit ihr?", frage ich.

„Sie gehorcht ihm nicht", erklärt Severus leicht amüsiert.

Damir kommt in langen Schritten auf Raluca zu, baut sich vor ihr auf und zückt seinen linken, schwarzen Dolch. Sofort richte ich meinen Zauberstab auf ihn, doch Raluca hebt abwehrend ihre Hand.

Er hält ihr den Dolch hin, doch sie schüttelt nur wieder ihren schönen Kopf.

Wut entstellt das Gesicht des Vampirs noch mehr, als es eh schon ist, er wirft Raluca den Dolch vor die Füße, schenkt Severus einen hasserfüllten Blick und dematerialisiert sich.

Raluca schnauft durch und verpasst der kleinen Vitrine im Eck einen deftigen Tritt, was einen lauten Schrei zur Folge hat.

Schrei?

Raluca weicht erschrocken zurück, Severus´Mine verfinstert sich, er spricht eine Reihe von Bannsprüchen gegen die Vitrine.

Endlich wird vor uns eine Männergestalt langsam sichtbar. Eine nackte Männergestalt...

„Croaker?", frage ich mehr als überrascht.

Der - eigentlich tote – Unsägliche weicht einem Stück herunter fallender, brennender Decke aus.

Langsam wird es wirklich Zeit, hier weg zu kommen...

„Ich kümmere mich um ihn und Rodolphus, nimm du Trasher", ordnet Severus an.

Severus beschwört einfache Kleidung aus seinem Schlafzimmer herunter, die Croaker nur zu gerne anzieht. Dann verpasst er ihm einen Dominosus, lässt ihn und Rudi vor sich her schweben und tritt ins Freie hinaus. Ich folge Severus, der sich nicht einmal mehr nach seinem Zuhause umdreht und mit den beiden zusammen disappariert.

Trasher hält mir seinen Arm hin und ich rufe nach Raluca.

Sie rennt aus dem zusammenstürzenden Haus, die Hand schnell aus der Innentasche ihres Mantels ziehend.

Sie verwandelt sich und fliegt davon, ich ergreife Trashers Arm und konzentriere mich auf die genannte Adresse.

Im Augenwinkel erkenne ich das Mantisfera, das sich mit seinen mächtigen Scheren den Weg durchs Schutt und Asche schaufelt. Schnell noch einen Ignorierzauber auf das riesige Vieh, irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es uns folgen wird.

Etwas weiter entfernt erklingen bereits die Sirenen der Muggelfeuerwehr.

Eigentlich müsste ich Hagrid Bescheid geben. Er hätte bestimmt seinen Spaß mit Schnappi.


	35. Inkognito

Freddie Manilow, seines Zeichens Fachheiler für magische und nichtmagische Notfallheilkunde wohnt in der kleinsten Wohnung, die ich jemals gesehen habe.

Ein Wohnraum im fünften Stock, in dem sich ein Kamin, ein breites Sofa und ein überfüllter Schreibtisch vor einem noch überfüllteren Bücherregal befinden. Rechts führt eine einfache Holztür in ein so winziges Zimmerchen, dass selbst Flitwick darin Platzangst bekommen würde.

Außer einem schmalen Kleiderschrank steht nur noch ein fast neu aussehendes Bett. Das war es. Mehr würde auch nicht wirklich rein passen...

„Sagtest du nicht was von _Haus_?", murmle ich, keine Ahnung, warum ich so etwas wie ein Manor erwartet habe. Was zum Geier verdient ein Heiler?

Severus antwortet nicht, die Unterbringung von den fünf Patienten gestaltet sich selbst für ihn ein wenig schwierig. Zwar hat er genug Betten heraufbeschworen, doch auch wir anderen könnten eine Mütze Schlaf - oder eine Sitzmöglichkeit - gebrauchen.

Kurzerhand lässt er Freddies Inventar auf Spielzeuggröße schrumpfen und zaubert zusätzliche Klappbetten übereinander an die Wand. Trasher klettert sofort in das oberste, er verträgt das Apparieren einfach nicht besonders gut.

Severus verschwindet wieder nach draußen und legt alles an Schutzbannen, was ihm einfällt über dieses... Haus. Wird bestimmt spaßig, wenn die anderen Mieter nach Hause möchten, und nicht herein kommen...

„Raluca wird Wache halten", erklärt er, als er wieder eintritt und widmet sich Dolohow, der am schwersten verletzt ist. Croaker liegt auf dem Boden und schläft brav weiter.

„Rodolphus scheint bis auf die Platzwunde unverletzt", meint Hermine, die bereits meinen Onkel durchleuchtet hat.

Severus nickt nur, sieht kurz auf seinen linken Arm und öffnet die Eingangstür.

Manilow, begleitet von Raluca, die sofort wieder zurück auf ihren Posten geht, stürmt an Severus vorbei und knallt seine Heilertasche vor Dolohow auf den Fußboden.

„Wissen Sie, zuerst dachte ich, Sie wollen mich verarschen, als Sie sagten, in _meinem Haus_! Das dem nicht so ist, wurde mir klar, als es mir nicht mehr möglich war, meinen Fuß auch nur in den Vorgarten zu setzen! Wie können Sie es wagen, nach allem, was ich für den Orden und speziell für Sie und ihre Frau getan habe, mich derart in Gefahr zu bringen!! Was wollen Sie damit erreichen? Soll ich meine bis dato recht vielversprechende Karriere als Gefängnisarzt in Askaban fortführen?!  
Sie hatten Glück, dass ich zufällig alleine und unbeobachtet war! Was wenn das jemand mitbekommen hätte? Es ist schon auffällig genug, dass ich zum ersten Mal, seit ich im Mungos arbeite meine Schicht früher beendet habe!"

Seiner Wut zum Trotz spricht er mehrere Diagnosezauber zuerst über Dolohow, dann auch über Neville. Über Rodolphus klärt ihn Hermine schnell auf.

Als er zu den Klonen gehen will, stellt sich ihm Severus in den Weg.

„Die versorge ich selbst, Manilow!", sagt er gefährlich sanft, was den Heiler zur Besinnung bringt.

„Dolohow braucht eine neue Leber, ungefähr 2,8 Liter Skelewachs - immer zur selben Zeit verabreicht über mehrere Tage - für das zertrümmerte Becken, einen neuen rechten Lungenflügel inklusive der Bronchien und eine zweistündliche Gabe eines Abschwelltrankes, sofern Sie möchten, dass sein durch die abgequetschte, obere Hohlvene angeschwollenes Gehirn jemals wieder funktioniert."

Oh man... Autsch.

„Ganz zu schweigen von einer konstanten Überwachung des Blut- und Hirndrucks, verbunden mit einer mehrtägigen Bettruhe."

Er holt tief Luft und nickt zu Neville hinüber.

„Mister Longbottom hat außer einem angebrochenen Rückenwirbel ein zertrümmertes Schulterblatt, eine offene Fraktur des Hinterhauptbeins, verbunden mit einer Einblutung ins Weichgewebe des Gehirns plus einer beginnenden Infektion, mehrfach gebrochene Beine und einen kompletten Riss der rechten Niere. Beide müssen sofort ins Hospital oder sie werden den nächsten Morgen nicht erleben."

„Sie werden hier tun, was in ihrer Macht steht. Sie wissen genau, dass eine Verlegung ins Krankenhaus unter diesen Umständen nicht möglich ist."

Manilow kramt in seiner Tasche herum und zaubert einen Abschwelltrank direkt in Antonins Hirnwasser.

„So kann ich unmöglich arbeiten!", schimpft Manilow und tritt an den Kamin.

Allerdings hindern ihn die Banne daran, ihn zu benutzen.

„Ich muss in die Krakenhausapotheke oder glauben Sie, ich beherberge hier einen ganzen Monatsvorrat an Heiltränken?", fährt er Severus an, der zunehmend um Beherrschung ringt.

„Tonks wird Ihnen alles besorgen, was Sie benötigen."

„Ach ja?", frage ich ärgerlich.

„Du wirst die Gestalt einer Schwester annehmen und Manilows Anordnung, die er dir jetzt mitgeben wird, einlösen."

Manilow schnaubt auf, kritzelt dann aber doch einige Pergamente voll und drückt sie mir in die Hand.

Severus nickt Richtung Kamin und hebt gerade lange genug die Banne auf, um mich durchrutschen zu lassen.

Na super.

„Wo genau muss ich hin? Wenn ich mich als Schwester ausgebe, sollte ich wenigstens einigermaßen Bescheid wissen, oder?", frage ich den Heiler.

„Die Apotheke befindet sich im dritten Untergeschoss. Auf meinem Schreibtisch steh ein Bild der letzten Weihnachtsfeier. Nehmen Sie Schwester Nicole, sie ist eine Springerin, dann fällt es nicht auf, wenn Sie überall herum laufen. Sie erkennen sie an ihren weißblonden Haaren. Sie sieht immer etwas kränklich aus, ich vermute, sie hat einen leichten Eisenmangel oder..."

„Genug jetzt!", fährt Severus ihn an und schiebt mich sanft aber bestimmend ins grüne Feuer.

„Sei vorsichtig!", mahnt er und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ich nicke und purzle nach kurzer Ansage aus dem Kamin in Manilows Büro.

Gut.

Einmal umsehen und schon entdecke mein zukünftiges Ich auf dem magischen Foto. Sie prostet wenig begeistert der Kamera zu. Da hilft auch nicht die albern blinkende Nikolausmütze, ihre Stimmung zu heben.

Die Stimmung des Heilers dagegen scheint prächtig zu sein. Er prostet einer nach Sekretärin aussehenden Rothaarigen zu, die ihn verführerisch anlächelt.

Würg!

Also, los geht's! Langer, weißblonder, französischer Zopf, meine Hautfarbe der leicht angegrauten Tapete anpassen, mein Outfit Sr. Nicoles und schon geht's hinaus in den Flur, Richtung Fahrstuhl.

Vorsichtshalber halte ich die Rezepte gut sichtbar in der Hand, damit jeder sehen kann, warum ich es so eilig habe.

Die Fahrstuhltüren öffnen sich und ich geselle mich zu einem schüchtern lächelnden Pfleger.

„Nicole, ich dachte du hast dieses Wochenende frei?", sagt Karl, wie ich auf dem gut lesbaren Namensschild erkennen kann.

Oh, es ist Wochenende? Ich hab total den Überblick verloren...

„Ähm...ja, ich bin eingesprungen für ähm..."

Mist... „... für die Neue da oben..." _Toll Tonks, wirklich sehr überzeugend!_

„Oh Merlin, schon wieder? Du arbeitest ja fast jeden Tag! Kann Schwester Rosenberg dir nicht ein einziges Mal frei geben? Weißt du, selbst die Oberschwester ist laut Paragraph..."

_Ding, drittes Untergeschoss. Merlin sei Dank!_

„Ich muss los, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich schaff das schon", rufe ich über die Schulter und hetze zum Ausgabenschalter.

Die Apothekerin dort streckt mir ihre fleischige Hand mit den leuchtend pink lackierten Nägeln entgegen und sieht nicht eine Sekunde von ihrer Modezeitschrift auf.

Ich drücke ihr die Rezepte in die Hand und betrachte die unendlich langen Tränkeregale, von denen einige sowohl mit schweren Gittern, als auch mit Bannen gesichert sind, was die magisch aufgeladene Atmosphäre hier vermuten lässt.

Sie klemmt die Pergamente auf ein Klemmbrett und verschwindet im Schneckentempo hinter einem der Regale.

_Kein Problem... ich hab alle Zeit der Welt... meinetwegen kannst du dir ruhig-_

„Heiler Manilow ist also wieder gesund? Ich hab gehört, er hat sich krank gemeldet, der Arme. Kannst du ihn nachher vorbei schicken? Für die Auslandsbestellung bräuchte ich noch seine Unterschrift."

„Ähm... er ist krank ja..er ist nur schnell vorbei gekommen, um ein paar Anordnungen zu..aktualisieren..." _Hoffentlich klingt das logisch._ „Ich glaube nicht, dass er heute noch runter kommt, er sah wirklich blass aus."

„Der Ärmste. Der schuftet sich noch zu Tode. Seit diese Mistviecher wahllos Menschen angreifen, hat der Gute kaum Schlaf gefunden. Kein Wunder, dass er dann irgendwann zusammen klappt."

Einige Banne werden gelöst und sie kommt mit einem ganzen Korb voll Flaschen zurück. Sie deutet auf die oberste Phiole.

„Sei vorsichtig, ja! Seit Snape nichts mehr liefert, sind die Organfix-Tränke sehr selten und unglaublich teuer geworden. Müssen aus Frankreich importiert werden! Unfassbar wertvoll das Zeug!"

„Ich pass schon auf!", meckere ich und begebe mich Richtung Manilows Büro.

Leises Gemurmel nähert sich. „... ich frage mich ernsthaft, wieso die Regierung nichts dagegen unternimmt -"

Mist, es kommen noch zwei Schwestern ums Eck. Ich lasse schnell den Korb schrumpfen und stecke in in eine Kitteltasche. Einfach weiter laufen, schließlich gehört Nicole hierher.

„-wahrscheinlich wurden wieder einmal alle bestochen, das kennt man ja schon von früher! Andererseits, WER soll sich denen entgegen stellen? Etwa der Minister? Ha, was rede ich? Seit sie diese Umbridge ausgesaugt haben, traut sich sowieso kein feiner Politiker mehr auf die Straße."

Den Rest von ihrem Gesabbel bekomme ich nicht mehr richtig mit. Umbridge? Ausgesaugt? Wahrscheinlich übertreibt die Gute, aber mir scheint, die Situation im Land ist noch viel schlimmer, als mir klar war.

„...egal was das Ministerium sagt, Snape würde die alle innerhalb einer Sekunde zur Strecke bringen! Oder glaubst du etwa, was im Tagespropheten steht? Von wegen alles unter Kontrolle. Pah, Shacklebolt spielt wie immer alles nur herunter, genau wie Fudge zu seiner Zeit. Immer das gleiche mit diesen Politikern..."

Beide bleiben direkt vor mir stehen. „Oh Nicole, du arbeitest heute? Das trifft sich gut, in Zimmer 409 muss dringend der durchgesiffte Verband gewechselt werden und ich hab gleich Pause, tust du mir den Gefallen?", bittet mich die größere der beiden falsch lächelnd.

„Ähm..klar." Super. Will gerade weiter laufen, als sie mich wieder anspricht.

„Nicole? 409 liegt im Ostflügel, steig mit uns in den hinteren Aufzug, ist doch kürzer."

„Achso, ja klar...ich Dussel." Beide nehmen mich in ihre Mitte.

„Das geht allen Springern so, ständig rennen sie in die falsche Richtung", lacht die andere Schwester und der abschätzige Blick, mit denen mich beide mustern, sagt mir, dass Nicole nicht zu ihren Lieblingskolleginnen gehört.

Also steigen wir in den hinteren Fahrstuhl und ich muss für geschlagene 57 Sekunden lang den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch ertragen, vor allem über diese Oberschwester und Kingsley kriegt auch gehörig sein Fett weg.

_"Die Situation ist unter Kontrolle_." Anscheinend lernen sie diesen Satz als erstes im Ministerarschloch-Seminar.

„Du musst aussteigen", bemerkt die Große und rollt genervt mit den Augen. „Flora? Nicole ist jetzt für dich zuständig, ich bin für 20 Minuten weg!", ruft sie einem jungen Mädchen zu, die aufgrund des zartrosa Kittels nur eine Lernschwester sein kann.

Sofort steht sie an meiner Seite sieht mich fragend an. „Wir wollten gerade den Verband in Zimmer 409 wechseln, ich hab schon alles vorbereitet, darf ich mitkommen? So etwas spezielles werde ich bestimmt nicht noch einmal zu sehen kriegen."

_Oh super, wird ja immer besser!_

Ich nicke und folge ihr, da sie dankenswerterweise voraus marschiert. Schon drei Türen vorher schlägt uns ein bestialischer Gestank entgegen. _Oh Merlin!_

Im Zimmer drin ist es noch schlimmer, eine widerliche Mischung aus ranzigem Fett, süßlichem Verwesungsgeruch und...Knoblauch?

Sämtliche Geruchsstopp-Zauber versagen, also muss dieser penetrante Geruch magischen Ursprungs sein.

Im Bett hinten am Fenster liegt ein großgewachsener Rotschopf, dessen Gesicht komplett mit mehreren Schichten Mull umwickelt ist. Auch Hals und beide Hände sind verbunden.

Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich, als Flora anfängt, den Verband zu lösen. Eindeutig ein Weasley, aber welcher?

Zu klein und schmächtig für Ron und erst recht für Charlie, bleibt also nur noch...

Das linke Ohr fehlt! George!

„Was ist das denn?", keuche ich, denn sein Hals und der größte Teil seines Gesichts ist eitrig entzündet und sondern diesen süßlichen Geruch ab.

Muss schlucken und halte mir vorsichtshalber die Hand vor den Mund.

„Wir testen all unsere Produkte an uns selbst, nur wussten wir beide nicht, dass mein Bruder allergisch gegen Stinksaft sind!", erklärt eine Stimme aus der angrenzenden Nasszelle.

Fred!

„Wie sich heraus stellt, hält das Zeug nicht nur Vampire, sondern auch sonst alle anderen Lebewesen fern. Sie sind die erste Schwester, der nicht das Mittagessen aus dem Gesicht fällt", lobt mich Fred.

_Also, wenn DAS flirten sein soll, musst du noch üben..._

Vampirabwehrpaste? Achso, deswegen der miefige Knoblauchanteil...

„Wenn man erst mal gesehen hat, was grünes Dämonenfeuer anrichtet, kann einen so schnell nix mehr umhauen...Tut es sehr weh?", frage ich trotz allem belustigt, weil George verzweifelt versucht, sich die Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen, die Floras Wundspülung verursachen muss.

„Er soll sich nicht so anstellen", meint Fred und streckt seine Hand nach einem Tiegel auf dem Nachttischchen aus, der wohl die Wundersalbe beherbergt. „Früher hatten wir einen Berater, aber der lässt sich irgendwo die Sonne auf den Wanst brennen."

George muss so heftig lachen, dass Flora erschrocken zurück zuckt.

„Kannst du dir Snape fröhlich in der Sonne röstend vorstellen? Ich schätze, der würde sofort krebsrot werden, mit seiner blassen Nase!"

Jetzt lachen beide.

„Ein braungebrannter Ex-Kerkermeister", witzelt George weiter und ich spüre eine gewisse Wut in mir aufsteigen. Was glauben die eigentlich, von wem sie da reden?"

„Flora, könntest du eine Station tiefer gehen und eine Flasche Trank-der-lebenden-Toten ausleihen? Wenn der Patient so herum hampelt, sollte man ihn vor der Prozedur besser in Narkose legen", ordne ich an und Flora sieht mich kurz erstaunt an, verschwindet dann aber hinaus aus dem Zimmer.

Gerade als ich mit der Hand nach einem Tiegel Diptam greifen will, schnappt George sich meine Hand und grinst soweit das seine Verletzung zu lässt.

„Ich würde mich eher in Muggelarzthände begeben, als mich von dir behandeln zu lassen, Tonks", meint er und drückt meine Hand.

„Woher weißt du...?", frage ich völlig verblüfft.

„Du hast Nicole nicht wirklich gesehen, oder? Sie ist viel kleiner als du und außerdem würde ich _deinen _Arsch unter Tausenden wieder erkennen", triumphiert er.

„Wohl eher die Art, wie du nix sagst und... keine Krankenschwester würde in solchen Stiefeln arbeiten, Tonks!", fügt Fred hinzu und strahlt bis übers Ohr.

Mist verdammter, die Schnallenstiefel!

Ich spreche einen Alarmzauber gegen die Zimmertür und verwandle mich in ...mich.

Fred zieht mich sofort in eine herzliche Umarmung.

„Außerdem hat dein Haar beinahe die Farbe gewechselt, als wir angefangen haben, über Snape zu lästern... Wo bist du nur gewesen? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht! Charlie durchforstet jeden Tag sämtliche Zeitungen nach Todesmeldungen von dir, Snape oder Hermine", erklärt er mir.

„Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, was inzwischen alles passiert ist!"

„Ron und Bill haben uns berichtet, was zwischen euch passiert ist, aber das ist auch schon eine Ewigkeit her. Bereitet ihr etwas größeres vor, oder hockt ihr wirklich irgendwo in der Sonne herum?"

Eine stichwortartige Zusammenfassung später steht George auf und will seine Tasche packen.

„Was tust du da?", frage ich verwundert, denn ihm tropft fleißig Eiter auf die Schulter.

„Wir kommen natürlich mit dir", antwortet er schlicht.

_Bitte was?!_

„Äh nein, natürlich tut ihr das nicht! Das Letzte, was wir im Moment brauchen ist ein weiterer Patient! Werd du erst mal gesund, dann können wir immer noch reden", gebe ich mich diplomatisch, doch er winkt ab.

„Wenn Snape nicht gewesen wäre, wären wir jetzt schon im Delirium. Euch zu helfen, ist das mindeste, was wir tun können!", verteidigt Fred seinen Bruder.

Mein Alarmzauber meldet das Herannahen einer Person.

Schnell wieder Nicoles Gesicht.

„Ich muss das erst abklä melde mich bei euch, versprochen. Jetzt warte es einfach ab, okay? Lass dir erst mal in Ruhe neue Haut wachsen!"

Flora öffnet die Tür und George schlüpft schnell wieder ins Bett.

Ich schlage dramatisch die Hand vor den Mund und renne an der Lernschwester vorbei hinaus auf den Flur Richtung Manilows Büro.

So schön es auch ist die Zwillinge wieder gesehen zu haben... Bin doch froh, aus diesem Gestank heraus zu kommen. Noch etwas länger da drin, und ich hätte nichts erbrechtechnisches simulieren müssen.


	36. Drohende Unwillkürlichkeiten

Nach einer kurzen Benachrichtigung meines Liebsten per Mal passiere ich den Kamin zurück in Manilows Wohnung.

Manilow beobachtet fast genauso fasziniert wie damals Trasher meine Rückverwandlung. Ich überreiche ihm den wieder in Ursprungsgröße gezauberten Korb und gebe den anderen einen kurzen Lagebericht.

Anscheinend war ich doch einige Zeit weg, denn Rodolphus ist mittlerweile zu sich gekommen und sitzt mit versteinerter Miene am Fußende seines Bettes.

Daneben Draco.

Dieser beobachtet ungeduldig Sevs Silhouette, der inzwischen die Klone durch einen Vorhang vor den neugierigen Blicken des Heilers abgeschirmt hat.

„... Alles in allem kann man sagen, die Leute sehnen sich nach Aktivität. Wie immer ist der Minister zu selbstherrlich um zu kapieren, was vor sich geht und sonst traut sich niemand gegen die Vampire zu kämpfen. Außer vielleicht ein paar Ehemalige vom alten Orden. Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, ich wüsste zwei -"

„Nein", schneidet Sev mir das Wort ab und kommt hinterm Vorhang hervor.

„Was nein? Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich sagen wollte!"

„Wir nehmen keine Mitglieder mehr auf, Nymphadora. Spätestens nächste Woche haben allein die jetzt hier anwesenden Personen sich gegenseitig zerfleischt. Weitere -"

„Was soll das heißen, _nächste Woche?!_ Sie wollen ja wohl nicht_ noch_ länger hier bleiben?!", unterbricht ihn der leicht panische Heiler.

„Wenn Sie mir außerhalb des Hospitals einen Ort nennen können, in dem es möglich ist, Verletzte intensivtherapeutisch zu versorgen und ich ausreichende Schutzmaßnahmen vornehmen kann, ohne aufzufallen, haben Sie meine volle Aufmerksamkeit", meint Severus in aller Freundlichkeit. Manilow blinzelt verunsichert.

„Ich wüsste -", beginnt Trasher.

„Verzeiht, wir könnten uns im Verbotenen Wald verstecken", schlägt Draco vor, der nicht einmal merkt, dass er den Experten unterbrochen hat.

„Tolle Idee, Draco. Nur leider hat Severus dort sowas wie Hausverbot! Mich bringen keine zehn Pferde zurück vor die Pfeile der Zentauren."

„Wenn Sie für einige Zeit auf Schwarze Magie verzichten könnten, dann-", versucht es Trasher wieder.

„Ich werde nicht noch einmal erklären, warum ich die Palantirí produziert habe. Aber ich muss dir Recht geben. Der Verbotene Wald scheidet aus", meint Severus ärgerlich.

„Würde ein Haus mit diversen-"

„Wir könnten es mit dem Fuchsbau versuchen, der liegt abgeschieden genug und ich glaube kaum, dass nach so viel Zeit einer der Weasleys noch so wütend auf uns ist, dass er uns Angesichts unseres Vorhabens Unterschlupf verweigert", meldet sich nun Hermine.

Severus und ich sehen sie mit dem gleichen Das-meinst-du-doch-nicht-ernst-Blick an, woraufhin sie sich wortlos umdreht und wieder Manilow assistiert.

Plötzlich fliegt eine Tür krachend ins Schloss. Trasher hat sich wohl ins Bad eingeschlossen, wie eine beleidigte Leberwurst.

Soll er doch schmollen, wenn er will.

Dolohow stöhnt leise auf und öffnet langsam die Augen. Kaum ist er richtig wach, versucht er sich aufzurichten.

„Halt, Sie müssen liegen bleiben, sonst verteilt sich das Skelewachs nicht richtig!", redet Manilow auf Antonin ein, der trotz heftigster Schmerzen den Heiler zur Seite schiebt. Also widmet sich Manilow Neville, dem er sogleich – zwar auf magische , aber trotzdem sehr unangenehme Weise – ein Stückchen Schädelknochen entfernt, um besser Sicht auf die graue, blutende Hirnmasse zu haben.

„Was ist passiert? Wo sind wir?", keucht der schwerverletzte Todesser.

Severus tritt an sein Bett heran und befiehlt ihm, liegen zu bleiben.

Ergeben legt er sich zurück aufs Kissen und dreht seinen Kopf auf die Seite. Sein Blick fällt auf Neville, in dessen Hirnmasse Manilow gerade einen Säuberungstrank träufelt.

„Du verdankst ihm dein Leben", erkläre ich ihm leise und Dolohow bekommt einen mehr als erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck.

Eine kurze Zusammenfassung bringt Licht in Dolohows arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogenes Kurzzeitgedächtnis.

„Wieso hat diese Bestie mich nicht in Stücke gerissen?", hakt er nach und selbst Severus weiß darauf keine passende Antwort.

„Kein Mensch hat sich jemals so eingehend mit einem Mantisfera beschäftigt, wie du es getan hast. Du weißt mehr als sonst jemand über diese Wesen."

„Wird Longbottom jemals wieder aufwachen?", fragt er, nun wieder den Blick auf Neville gerichtet.

„Er ist jung und kräftig. Wahrscheinlich wird er sich nicht an den heutigen Tag erinnern, aber er dürfte keinen bleibenden Schaden zurück behalten. Sofern alle meine Anordnungen befolgen und den Patienten ausreichend Ruhe gönnen", antwortet Manilow genervt, denn ich remple beim Versuch zu Croaker zu gelangen, das Bett mit dem Knie an.

„Sev, lass dir schnellstmöglich etwas einfallen, oder der zerfleischt _gleich _jemanden, nicht erst in einer Woche", flüstere ich Severus zu, der mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Tür für Raluca öffnet.

„Die Sonne geht auf", berichtet sie und Severus nickt in Richtung Badezimmer.

„Das ist besetzt, ich glaube Trasher ist drin", bemerke ich, doch Raluca hat schon die unverschlossene Tür geöffnet.

„Das Bad scheidet sowieso aus, es hat ein Fenster", antwortet sie und kommt wieder raus.

„Was treibt Trasher so lange da drin?", frage ich und betrete das... leere Bad. Komisch, ich hätte schwören können, eine Tür zufallen gehört zu haben.

Auch Severus sieht sich jetzt im Raum um und sieht mich erstaunt an.

Ich spähe irrwitzigerweise unters Waschbecken und hinter den zusammengerafften Duschvorhang - kein Indianer weit und breit zu sehen.

„Also langsam reicht es mir mit dieser Geheimniskrämerei! Wo zum Geier ist der hin? Und vor allem wie? Ich hatte erwartet, du verschließt die Tür in beide Richtungen, schon allein wegen dem da", nicke ich zu Croaker, der immer noch schläft.

„Ich HABE sämtliche Zugänge zu dieser Wohnung in beide Richtungen versiegelt, Nymphadora!", schnaubt Sev und disappariert.

Ich neige meinen Kopf zu Hermine runter, die ratlos auf Nevilles Bett sitzt.

„Wie konnte ein _Muggel_ Sevs Banne durchbrechen?", frage ich sie flüsternd.

Hermine schüttelt nur einmal mit dem Kopf und sieht zu Draco, der ihr einen überraschten Seit-wann-bin-ich-Muggelexperte-Blick schenkt.

Und schon materialisiert Severus sich vor uns, den leicht schwindeligen Trasher zu Boden torkeln lassend.

„Wieso sind Sie ohne meine Erlaubnis nach draußen gegangen?", poltert Severus los, während Trasher sich redlich bemüht, ihm nicht vor die Füße zu kotzen.

„Ich hatte keinen Empfang", antwortet Trasher mühsam und Severus verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Und lächelt. Kein gutes Zeichen...

Schon erhebt sich der stattliche Indianer in die Luft und schwebt direkt vor ihm.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass in MEINER Wohnung Folterungen stattfinden!", stellt sich ihm tatsächlich Manilow in die Quere. Hat wohl zu viel Trankdampf eingeatmet.

„Ich habe lediglich einen Unterschlupf organisieren wollen und da Sie alle mich nicht zu Wort kommen ließen, musste ich auf die altmodische Art kommunizieren und dazu brauche ich nichtsnutziger Mensch nun mal ein funktionierendes Handy!", brüllt Trasher zunehmend wütender.

Severus lässt ihn fallen und der Indianer richtet sich seine Kleidung ordnend auf.

„Sprechen Sie."

Trasher geht ein paar Schrittchen hin und her.

„Wenn Sie mir vertrauen würden und ungefähr eine Stunde lang das tun, was ICH sage," - Sowohl Draco als auch Rodolphus schnauben verächtlich -"...bringe ich Sie zu einem sicheren Versteck, wo Sie all das finden werden, was Sie brauchen, um _die_ -" er deutet auf die Verletzten, „UND _die_ -" er deutet auf den Vorhang der Klone, „adäquat versorgen zu können. Dort finden Sie sogar Möglichkeiten, um Gefangene unterzubringen."

Severus sieht ihn eindringlich an. Sehr eindringlich.

Trasher senkt seinen Blick. „Ich sagte, Sie müssen mir schon vertrauen!"

„Zuerst erklären Sie mir, wie Sie hier heraus gekommen sind!"

Trasher sieht verwirrt zur Eingangstür.

„Durch die Tür natürlich. Sie ließ sich einfach öffnen, ich hatte vermutet, Ihre Schutzbanne wirken erst unten an der Haupteingangstür und habe sie einfach geöffnet."

Probehalber laufe ich zur Tür und drücke die Klinke herunter.

Nichts.

Selbst nach einigen Aurorensprüchen lässt sie sich nicht öffnen.

Trasher sieht Severus verwirrt an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich bin einfach hin", er geht zur Tür und „habe die Klinke gedrückt... oh..."

Auf wundersame Weise wirkt der Bann bei ihm nicht und die Tür geht wie selbstverständlich auf.

Severus´ linke Augenbraue wandert hoch bis zum Haaransatz.

„Öffnen Sie sie von außen", befiehlt er dem Bannexperten, der ausnahmsweise gehorcht.

Sev verstärkt die Banne noch einmal und...Trasher spaziert wie selbstverständlich herein.

„Wow", staune ich.

Genau wie Trasher. Und nicht zuletzt Severus.

„Können Sie jemanden mit nehmen?", fragt Hermine aufgeregt.

_Nicht zu glauben, was wir hier gerade sehen._

Trasher nimmt mich an der Hand und versucht es erneut. Doch diesmal schafft er es nicht.

Sevs Zeigefinger liegt an den Lippen, ein Zeichen allerhöchster Konzentration.

Bin gespannt, was er austüfftelt.

„Er könnte sich also einfach in die Burg einschleichen und dort mit...mit", überlegt Draco.

„...mit einer starken UV-Lampe einmarschieren?", beendet Hermine den Satz und sieht Draco strafend an. „Es befinden sich auch noch Werwölfe dort, Draco. Denen macht Sonnenlicht nichts aus."

„Und der gruselige Typ ist auch noch da. Denk dran, dass diese Krieger widerstandsfähiger sind, als gewöhnliche Vampire", bemerke ich.

„Á propos Sonnenlicht. Ich bräuchte innerhalb der nächsten Minuten einen sicheren Schlafplatz, oder die Erlaubnis, mir draußen einen zu suchen", drängelt Raluca, denn Manilows Fenster hat nur dünne Gardinen zu bieten.

„Was genau meinten Sie mit Unterschlupf, Trasher? Wo genau soll der sein", frage ich.

„Im Piccadilly Circus, hier in London."

Picadilly Circus? Eines der belebtesten Einkaufsparadiese Londons. Sämtliche „Winkelgassen" der Muggel treffen sich dort. Keine Ahnung, was daran sicher sein soll... So mitten auf dem Präsentierteller...

Bevor Severus antworten kann, wabert die Luft und Severus richtet seinen Zauberstab auf die Eingangstür. Von unten ruft eine schrille Stimme:

„Freddiebär? Geht es dir nicht gut? Soll ich nicht hoch kommen und mich um dich kümmern?"

Diese mit einem _Sonorus_ verstärkte Stimme dröhnt unangenehm in meinen Ohren.

Auch Manilow sieht ein wenig gequält aus.

„Das ist Cecilie. Meine … Sekretärin. Ich sagte ja, es ist sehr auffällig, dass ich einfach so meinen Dienst abgebrochen habe!"

„Freddielein? Geht es dir so schlecht, dass du nicht sprechen kannst oder bin ich dir außerhalb deines Büros nicht gut genug um-"

„Bitte, Professor Snape! Sie weckt noch die ganze Nachbarschaft! Glauben Sie mir, sie wird so lange da unten herum brüllen, bis ich sie herein gelassen habe! Rothaarige können sehr hartnäckig sein!"

Severus packt den Heiler vorne am Kragen. „Erklären Sie ihr, dass Sie unter einer sehr ansteckenden Krankheit leiden, die es Ihnen leider nicht ermöglicht, Besuch zu empf-"

„Fred Manilow!" Langsam wird die Rothaarige zickig.

Severus legt wieder die Finger an den Nasenrücken.

Rodolphus erhebt sich und tritt an ihn heran. „Lasst mich das für Euch erledigen, dann können wir endlich besprechen, wie wir die Gefangenen befreien!", schlägt Mister Todesser mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor und jagt mir eine kleine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Man kann ihm deutlich ansehen, dass dieses Warten und Nichtstun nicht sein Ding ist...

Noch einmal nerviges Gebrüll der Sekretärin und... Sevs schwarze Aura flackert auf.

Rodolohus weicht mit eingezogenem Genick zurück, auch Draco spannt sich merklich an.

Und plötzlich wird es still. Sehr still. Zu still! Selbst die Vögel schweigen und auch den Straßenlärm hört man nicht mehr. Scheint fast so, als wäre...Moment. Drehe mich verwundert um.

Alle Anwesenden im Raum sind in ihrer momentanen Position eingefroren. Ein Tropfen des Heiltranks, den Manilow in Neville träufeln wollte, hängt wie auf einen unsichtbaren Faden aufgezogen in der Luft. Nur ich bin nicht bewegungsunfähig.

Und Sev wohl auch nicht, denn warme Hände legen sich auf meine Hüften und ich werde von ihm dicht an sich heran gezogen. Er vergräbt seine Nase in meinen Haaren und drückt mich noch etwas fester.

„Sag mir, was ich tun soll. Sag mir, wie ich diese Nervensäge los werde, ohne die Verletzten zu gefährden. Sag mir, wie ich auch nur eine Minute länger hier drin durchstehen kann, ohne jemanden unwillkürlich explodieren zu lassen."

Muss grinsen.

„Unwillkürlich?"

„Und sag es mir schnell, denn dieses Einfrieren ist sehr kräftezehrend!"

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir ausnahmsweise Trasher vertrauen und uns von ihm hier weg schaffen lassen?" Drehe mich um und drücke ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals. „Sonst bleiben uns nicht viele Möglichkeiten."

Er sieht ein wenig skeptisch aus.

„Ich weiß, er ist nur ein Muggel, der neuerdings die Banne des mächtigsten Schwarzmagiers einfach so übergeht... aber ihn ins Team zu holen, ist schließlich DEINE Idee gewesen. Irgendetwas musst du dir ja dabei gedacht haben", grinse ich.

„Das `Übergehen´der Banne findest du nicht verdächtig?"

„Vielleicht würde es uns allen gut tun, dem schmollenden, nichtsnutzigen Muggel ein bisschen mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken."

Er nickt und streicht mir eine verirrte Strähne meines Haares hinters Ohr. Sein sorgenvoller Blick lässt meine Knie weich werden.

„Wir schaffen das schon", erkläre ich leise und lehne meine Stirn gegen seine Brust.

Der Straßenlärm wird wieder hörbar und die Käseglocke, die Sev über dieses Haus gezaubert hat, löst sich auf.

Da kommt mir eine Idee... Ich verwandle mich sehr zum Gefallen der männlichen Anwesenden in Candy und bitte Sev, die Banne am Fenster zu lösen.

„Verschwinde du flachbrüstige Ziege. ICH kümmere mich um...Freddiebär!", kreische ich in bester Zickenmanier nach unten und Manilow erstarrt. Cecilies Gezeter erreicht auch ohne Sonorus unsere Ohren.

„Was tun Sie da? Sie wird nie wieder mit mir reden, geschweige denn-"

„Sie kommen sowieso mit uns, werter Heiler. Oder haben Sie gedacht, wir überlassen unsere Verletzten irgendwelchen daher gelaufenen Muggelärzten?", frage ich über die Schulter.

„Trasher, regeln Sie das mit dem Transport. Sofort!", kommandiere ich und Trasher grinst bis über beide Ohren.

„Das habe ich bereits. Man schickt uns eine...Transportmöglichkeit. Allerdings fürchte ich, Miss Raluca wird sich einen Dachstuhl in der Nähe suchen müssen. Vampire sind bei _uns_ nicht willkommen."

_Bei wem sind Vampire heutzutage schon willkommen..._

„Ähm Tonks, du kannst dich zurückverwandeln, die Ziege rennt gerade schimpfend davon", meldet Hermine und reißt mich so aus meinen Gedanken.

Meine eigene Gestalt lenkt Manilows Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Patienten.

Cecilies sich langsam entfernendes Gebrüll - "...niemand hat es bisher gewagt, mich _abzuweisen_! NIEMAND!..." - wird plötzlich von einem lauten Hupkonzert übertönt.

Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist das eine Fanfare, die in alten Muggelwestern gespielt wurde, wenn die Soldaten zum Angriff blasen.

Hermine stürzt ebenfalls ans Fenster und dreht sich gleich darauf schelmisch grinsend um.

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst, oder?", kichert sie und auch Draco sieht nach.

„Was bei Merlins Bart ist das denn?!", fragt Draco.

„Das ist eine ...Transportmöglichkeit", erklärt Trasher und ich muss lachen.

Vor dem Haus steht eine weiße, hinten doppelachsige Stretchlimousine mit waschechten Stierhörnern auf der Motorhaube.

Die Scheiben sind getönt und ich glaube, aus der Anlage dröhnt die Titelmusik von Bonanza.

Ein schmächtiger Indianer mit sehr viel Silberschmuck und riesigem Cowboyhut steigt aus und lehnt sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Kotflügel.

„Wenn ich bitten darf", meint Trasher und öffnet wieder die Tür.

_Hallo?! Bei UNS wirken die Banne!_

„Geht´s noch? Wir können doch nicht einfach hier mit den - in Muggelaugen Komapatienten - vor uns her schwebend raus spazieren und sie auf die Rückbank verfrachten!", lache ich.

„Wir könnten die Betten in Schrankkoffer verwandeln", schlägt Hermine vor. „Vielleicht noch ein paar Ignorierzauber dazu?"

„Ich werde auf keinen Fall in einen Koffer steigen", mault Dolohow und versucht erneut aufzustehen.

Ein finsterer Blick Sevs scheint ihn zu überzeugen, es ausnahmsweise doch zu tun.

Hermine nimmt die nötigen magischen Umwandlungen vor und Severus die ausreichende Betäubung der wachen Kofferbewohner.

„Wären Sie so nett, mir wenigstens ein Bett zu lassen", meckert Manilow, der sich seiner allesamt in Koffer verwandelte Schlafplätze beraubt sieht.

„Sie kommen mit, schon vergessen?!", erinnere ich den Heiler.

Unten ertönt wieder die Fanfare und Severus schickt Freddiebär kurzerhand ebenfalls ins Land der Träume.

Ein Wink seines Stabes und der Schreibtisch erhält wieder seine Originalgröße.

Ein zweiter und dritter Wink - der Heiler liegt in seinem frisch verwandelten Schrankkoffer, den er sich allerdings mit Croaker teilen muss.

„Welche Tarnkleidung schlagen Sie vor?", richtet Severus sein Wort an den wartenden Indianer.

„Nicht ganz so teuer aussehendes Zeug", überlegt Trasher und betrachtet seine Drachenlederkluft, die Severus magisch altern lässt. Genau wie unsere Sachen, was Draco fast schon körperliche Schmerzen zu bereiten scheint.

Sev entscheidet, den Ignorierzauber weg zu lassen und spricht statt dessen einen _Locomotor_, damit wir uns nur noch an den schwebenden Koffern festzuhalten brauchen, statt sie zu schleppen.

Wenige Minuten später hebt Sev sämtliche Banne auf und wir nähern uns so, als wäre es für uns Touristen alltäglich in eine Limo zu steigen, dem weißen Gefährt.

Meine Jungs und Hermine verstauen die wertvolle Fracht in dem riesigen Kofferraum.

Raluca flattert an mir vorbei, einen schrillen Schrei ausstoßend und ich bugsiere mich auf die gigantische Rückbank.

Ich streiche mit der Hand über die mit abgewetztem Rindsleder bezogene Sitzfläche und inspiziere mit skeptischem Blick die Minibar.

Draco will sich mir gegenüber setzen, doch Hermine dirigiert ihn neben mich.

„Du solltest vielleicht nicht gleich beim ersten Mal rückwärts fahren, Draco. Dir könnte wirklich sehr übel werden!", erklärt sie mütterlich und entlockt Draco ein ärgerliches Grummeln. Er setzt sich natürlich trotz ihres Rates mir gegenüber und legt sogar die Beine auf die riesige Sitzbank.

Trasher ist nach standesgemäßer Begrüßung unseres Fahrers vorne bei ihm eingestiegen und scheint sich prächtig zu unterhalten. Leider kann man nichts verstehen, denn sie haben die abgedunkelte, schalldichte Trennscheibe hochgefahren.

Severus steigt nach sorgfältigem Abchecken der Umgebung ebenfalls neben mir ein und Hermine setzt sich mit ein wenig Sicherheitsabstand neben Draco, der sobald wir losfahren, nicht mehr ganz so entspannt aussieht.

Severus schließt die Tür und lehnt sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück.

Anscheinend hat das Einfrieren wirklich Kraft gekostet. Er sieht schlecht aus.

Rodolphus ist wohl vorne mit eingestiegen. Denke mal, die beiden Indianer unterhalten sich in ihrer Muttersprache, sodass ein zusätzlicher Zuhörer sie auch nicht weiter stören wird.

Hermines Gefummel an irgendwelchen Knöpfen erregt meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Breit grinsend widmet sie, die als einzige von uns schon einmal mit einem Auto gefahren ist, sich der in die Verkleidung eingelassenen Stereoanlage und beglückt uns bald schon mit seichtem Muggelpop.

Severus legt seine Finger an seinen Nasenrücken, hält sich aber, als der Fahrer abrupt an einer Ampel abbremst, krampfhaft am Türgriff fest.

Mann. Wir könnten alle eine Mütze Schlaf gebrauchen. Und was anständiges zu essen... Außer Draco vielleicht.

Sein bleiches Gesicht nimmt langsam aber sicher eine grünere Nuance an und Hermine kurbelt vorsichtshalber ein Fenster herunter.

Mittlerweile ist es hell geworden, wobei der Ausdruck „hell" aufgrund der schweren Regenwolken eigentlich unangebracht ist.

Der einsetzende Regen lässt mich die beeindruckenden Shoppingschuppen in den Straßen, die zu unserem Ziel führen, kaum erkennen. Hoffentlich hat Raluca es warm, trocken und vor allem dunkel genug. Und nicht all zu viele gurrende Tauben in der Nachbarschaft.

Wir biegen in einen heruntergekommenen Hinterhof ein und Trasher lässt endlich die Trennscheibe herunter.

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, sobald wir drin sind nur noch in Notfällen zu zaubern. Es befinden sich ausschließlich _normale_ Menschen hier und auch Teile des Personals wissen nicht, dass ´Der Goldene Nugget´ mehr ist, als ein schlichtes Casino."

Ein Casino?!

Ein Haufen Indianer, die ein Casino betreiben? Hier, in England?!

„Sie werden verstehen, dass ich zuerst die nötigen Schutzvorkehrungen treffen muss, außerdem-", beginnt Severus, doch Trasher hebt abwehrend seine Hand.

„Wie wir gesehen haben, scheint Ihre heißgeliebte Magie sich an... Menschen wie mir zu stören. Sie können sicher sein, dass wir über ein ausgeklügeltes Sicherheitssystem verfügen, insbesondere gegen Untote. Sie werden schon sehen", erklärt Trasher schlicht und steigt aus. Er geht schnurstracks zu einem böse drein blickenden Türsteher, der ein schweres Funkgerät in der Hand hält.

Wir anderen folgen dem Experten zögernd, wobei Draco sich an Hermines dargebotenem Arm festhält. Er wirkt ein wenig wie ein Seefahrer, der nach langer Zeit an Bord zum ersten Mal wieder auf festem Boden läuft.

Trasher spricht ein paar Worte in einer sehr fremd klingenden, harten Sprache mit dem Türsteher, woraufhin dieser den Kopf schüttelt.

„Meine Leute bestehen darauf, sich um das … Gepäck selbst zu kümmern. Ich habe ihm gesagt, wie kostbar der Inhalt ist und er hat mir versichert, mehr als vorsichtig damit zu sein."

Severus starrt den Experten in Grund und Boden, woraufhin der Türsteher einen Schritt näher an Severus heran tritt.

Draco greift sofort in seinen Ärmel, doch Hermine legt ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. Um nicht aufzufallen, wäre es wohl klüger, KEINE Schlägerei inklusive Todesflüchen anzuzetteln...

„Wir sind uns sicher, dass Sie unsere Kostbarkeiten mit der nötigen Behutsamkeit behandeln und vertrauen Ihnen. Dankeschön", erkläre ich dem Türsteher zunickend, der ohne den Blick von Severus zu nehmen nach einem kurzen Zögern ein paar Worte ins Funkgerät spricht.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Wartens wird die Tür geöffnet. Mehrere indianische Angestellt kommen heraus und mühen sich mit unseren Schrankkoffern ab. Ich ergreife Sevs Hand, die er sofort fest drückt. Sehr fest.

Als wäre das alles meine Idee gewesen...

Trasher geht voraus und führt uns endlos lang anmutende Flure entlang.

Vorbei an Lagerungsräumen, einem Wäscheraum und einer gigantischen Küche marschieren wir schließlich in ein riesiges, golden glitzerndes Foyer.

Hinter uns schleppen die indianischen Angestellte unser Gepäck an uns vorbei durch einen mit schweren Samtvorhängen behängten Durchgang vor dem noch so ein bulliger Türsteher steht.

Der Vorhang bewegt sich und ein großgewachsener, älterer Indianer mit Irokesenschnitt, der locker sofort in einem Western mitspielen könnte, nähert sich uns und legt Trasher die Hand auf die Schulter. Trasher tut es ihm gleich und dann wandert der Blick des Älteren über unsere muntere Gesellschaft.

Dabei dreht er seinen Kopf so, dass ich in Ruhe den haarlosen Part bewundern kann.

Seine gesamte rechte Kopfhälfte trägt eine blasse Narbe. Bei genauerem hinsehen, erkenne ich das gleiche Zeichen, dass auch Trashers Gesicht verunstaltet. Nur scheint Trashers ausgeprägter zu sein.

„Das ist Wesley Halbritter. Mein Mentor", erklärt Trasher und stellt uns dann alle der Reihe nach vor.

_(A/N: Ray Halbritter ist laut wikipedia einer der reichsten Ureinwohner in USA, besitzt mehrere Casinos und Hotels, gehört zum Stamm der Onaida. Sagen wir, Wesley ist sein kleiner fiktiver Bruder, wobei der Name Wesley zu dem indianischen Schauspieler Wes Studi gehört - siehe meine Homepage)_

„Sie möchten bestimmt sofort in ihre Zimmer und sich um ihre Patienten kümmern", meint der Irokese und deutet uns mit einer einladenden Geste ihm zu folgen.

Trasher begibt sich an die Seite seines Mentors und redet leise auf ihn ein, doch der Ältere antwortet ihm nicht, was unseren Experten zunehmend betrübter werden lässt.

Nach einer Weile und unzähligen Treppenstufen später lässt Trasher sich zurück fallen, damit er mit mir und Severus auf gleicher Höhe läuft.

„Dieser Wes weiß recht gut Bescheid über uns, nicht wahr?", frage ich Trasher.

„Wesley weiß über alles gut Bescheid", antwortet Trasher schlicht und betrachtet die steil aufgerichteten Haare seines Mentors. „Es gehört zu meinen Pflichten als Schüler, ihn genauestens über die Geschehnisse um mich herum in Kenntnis zu setzen."

„Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, Sie haben es sich gründlich verschissen bei ihm", bemerke ich gähnend.

Trasher antwortet nicht und endlich erreichen wir unsere Zimmer.

„Folgende Aufteilung: Manilow wird ein Zimmer beziehen mit Dolohow und Neville. Wenn er nicht gehorchen sollte, setze ich ihn unter den Imperius, Draco wird das überwachen", beginnt Sev. „Das Zimmer nebenan nehmen Tonks und Hermine. Das dritte Zimmer beziehe ich mit den Klonen, die wir vorerst in den Koffern lassen. Rodolphus bewacht Croaker..." Plötzlich stockt Severus und sieht mich verwirrt an. „Wo ist Rodolphus?"

Alle sehen sich erstaunt um. Tatsächlich, mein Onkel fehlt.

„Er wollte doch vorne bei Ihnen mitfahren", wendet sich Hermine an Trasher, doch der schüttelt den Kopf.

„Vorne sind nur zwei Sitze. Ich dachte, er wäre hinten eingestiegen?", fragt Trasher.

„Gibt es ein Problem?", fragt nun Wesley.

„Nein. Keines, dass ich nicht lösen kann", grummelt Severus und schiebt seinen linken Ärmel hoch.

Doch Wesley hindert ihn daran, seinen schwarzen Stab auf die Kobra zu drücken.

„Keine schwarze Magie! Nicht in meinem Haus, unter meinem Schutz!"

Okay, jetzt explodiert doch gleich jemand unwillkürlich...

„Schon gut, Sev", beruhige ich ihn. „Vielleicht braucht er nur etwas Zeit für sich, um zu trauern. Er kommt schon wieder. Raluca kann ihn ja suchen heute Abend. Jetzt gönn dir und uns doch erst mal eine Pause. Und weck endlich Manilow auf, damit er sich um die beiden kümmern kann."

Das scheint zu wirken. Er steckt seinen Stab wieder ein und Wesley schnappt sich Trasher.

„Du allein trägst die Verantwortung für unsere... Gäste. Sorge dafür, dass sie sich an unsere Gebräuche halten. Diesmal solltest du tun, was ich sage. Noch einmal werde ich nicht für dich vor der hohen Mutter bürgen!"

Trasher nickt ergeben und der Irokesenchef verschwindet durch eine unscheinbare Nebentür.

„Wie gut, dass die meisten Zauber, die wir benutzt haben, weißmagisch sind", erklärt Hermine und hilft Draco und mir beim „Auspacken".

Severus betrachtet die Runen seines Mals.

Eine tiefe Falte hat sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. Er macht sich Sorgen.

Hoffentlich tut Rodolphus nichts dummes...


	37. Lebensretter in Not

**Drei Tage später. Krankenzimmer.**

Rodolphus hat sich bisher noch nicht gemeldet. Alle machen sich Sorgen um ihn.

Immerhin konnte ich Severus davon überzeugen, ihn nicht zu rufen, denn ein loyaler Mann wie mein Onkel nun mal einer ist, hat einen triftigen Grund, warum er nicht an der Seite seines Lords ist. Ihn intensiv zu rufen und damit zusätzlich zu quälen, kommt mir äußerst unfair vor.

Trasher hängt eigentlich die ganze Zeit schon mit seinen Leuten rum, die uns von Zeit zu Zeit misstrauisch beäugen.

Nur dieser Wesley nicht, er hat immer den gleichbleibenden, verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. Unmöglich den Mann zu deuten.

Mittlerweile habe ich geschnallt, was hier abgeht. Vor außen betrachtet ist das nur ein schäbiges Casino, das ab und zu eine Art Western-Show abzieht, doch in Wahrheit laufen hier ganz andere Sachen.

Unter den normalen Zimmern und Spieltischen werden reihenweise hochrangige Muggelpolitiker durchgeschleust. Solche, die sich in den feinen Casinos nicht sehen lassen wollen, weil ihre beachtliche Spielsucht dort auffallen würde.

Millionen wandern hier über die Tische.

Jeder will für sich bleiben und niemand stellt Fragen. Gut für uns...

Wesley und seine Angestellten bewohnen die Obergeschosse, wo wir bisher noch nicht waren, mangels Zutrittsberechtigung.

Ein Haufen bulliger Türsteher bewacht den ganzen Laden und noch dazu sind überall Wärmekameras installiert. Alles unter 36 Grad Celsius Körpertemperatur löst einen stillen Alarm aus.

Woraufhin verschiedene Essenzen in die Klimaanlagen eingesprüht werden und diverse UV-Lampen auf dem Dach anspringen.

Im Moment bin gerade ich dran, Manilow zu assistieren, was sich als überaus anstrengend erweist, denn Nevilles Zustand verschlechtert sich zusehends.

Dolohow muss bald unter einen Dormenosus und/oder Imperius gesetzt werden, denn er vibriert förmlich vor unterdrückten Schmerzen, Sorge und Ungeduld. Er verweigert seine Schmerztränke, damit Neville die wenigen Phiolen bekommen kann. Es ist nicht leicht für Antonin zu sehen, dass Neville im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst einfach nicht heilen will.

Wütende Worte reißen mich schließlich aus meinen Gedanken, Freddie legt sich ernsthaft mit Sev an.

Mein Blick wandert belustigt zu Dolohow, der aber weiterhin stur geradeaus starrt.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, SO kann ich unmöglich arbeiten!", meckert Manilow und schafft es tatsächlich streng zu klingen.

Wenn der Gute sich weiter so echauffiert, rennt er bald mit glasigem Blick durch die Gegend.

Ich kann an Sevs ausbleibender Reaktion erkennen, dass er sehr erschöpft ist.

Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, hat er sich in den drei Tagen, die wir nun schon hier sind immer noch nicht richtig ausgeschlafen und sieht jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn kurz sehe, fürchterlicher aus.

Raluca flattert draußen herum und sucht hoffentlich nach Rodolphus. Ab und an verlasse ich in wechselnder Gestalt unseren erstaunlich sicheren Unterschlupf und warte auf ihren Bericht unter einer speziellen Leuchtreklame am P.C.

Auch sie macht sich zunehmend Sorgen um Severus, der sich fast ausschließlich um die Klone kümmert. Zusammen mit Croaker. Nicht einmal ich habe Zutritt und helfen lässt er sich diesmal auch nicht von Hermine.

„Dieser Irre macht mich wahnsinnig! Haben Sie ihm schon einmal für längere Zeit in die Augen gesehen? Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn er mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet, als würde ich pausenlos Schaden anrichten! Noch dazu unterbricht er mich mit ständigen Fragen über die Physiologie des menschlichen Gehirns, andauernd muss ich ihm gegenüber jeden meiner Schritte rechtfertigen! Entweder, Sie entfernen ihn aus diesem Zimmer oder Sie müssen sich eine andere Geisel suchen!", mault Manilow weiter laut – viel zu laut - herum.

Ich lege den Waschlappen, mit dem ich eigentlich Nevilles Gesicht vom jüngsten Speichelschaum befreien wollte – er leidet neuerdings unter Krampfanfällen – zurück in die Waschschüssel und begebe mich ebenfalls hinaus auf den Flur zu dem zickigen Heiler.

„Ich - und Antonin übrigens auch - kann Sie durch drei Zimmerwände schreien hören, Freddibär! Vielleicht sollten Sie ein BISSCHEN leiser rumzicken!", fauche ich ihn an, denn das Zimmermädchen, das auffällig gründlich den Flurteppich staubsaugt, starrt nun ungehemmt zu uns herüber.

Wesley hat den Angestellten verboten, sich unseren Zimmern zu nähern, hat ihnen irgendeine Lüge von wegen wir seien Künstler und wollen in unserer Kreativität nicht gestört werden, aufgetischt.

„Ich bräuchte außerdem wesentlich bessere medizinische Ausrüstung hier. Ich kann immer noch nicht erklären, weshalb Longbottoms Gehirn im Frontallappen blutet, dazu müsste ich ihm ein spezielles Diagnose-Serum verabreichen, was ich leider nicht hier habe. Die vorherigen Untersuchungen haben keinerlei Verletzung der Stirn gezeigt, sonst hätte ich natürlich für das Serum gesorgt und wir wüssten nun, ob die Anfälle von einer Blutung kommen, oder die Blutungen von den Anfällen! Sie wissen genau, dass so die 50ig prozentige Chance besteht, ihn falsch zu behandeln! Und ihm einfach so aufs Geratewohl ein weiteres Mal den Schädel zu öffnen, lehne ich ab. Ich habe bereits zu viel unter diesen verseuchten Bedingungen riskiert!"

„Vielleicht haben Sie beim ersten Öffnen des Schädels ein bisschen zu tief geritzt und -", beginne ich.

„Miss Tonks! Ich habe einen calciumlösenden Zauber verwendet und keine Axt! Das ist ja auch noch längst nicht alles! Außerdem wurden viele meiner Anweisungen einfach ignoriert! Ich hatte unter anderem Bettruhe verordnet und sie transportieren die Patienten quer durch die Stadt auf MUGGELART! Wir können froh sein, dass diese Rothäute nicht mitsamt den Koffern die Treppen hinunter gestürzt sind!"

Severus´ Kopf ruckt hoch und für einen winzigen Moment hat Manilow echte Todesangst.

Doch Severus rast an uns vorbei den Flur entlang und erschrickt die arme Putzfrau halb zu Tode.

Transportschaden, klar. Wieso sind wir da nicht früher drauf gekommen? Möchte jetzt lieber nicht in der Haut derjenigen stecken, die Nevilles Koffer getragen haben.

*****

Nachdem Wesley sich mit finsterer Miene bei Severus und Manilow für seinen unfähigen Angestellten entschuldigt hat, der schlichtweg das Gewicht des Koffers unterschätzt hatte und dieser mit einer Ecke kurz aber heftig auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war, hat Neville ein zweites Hirnfenster im Stirnbereich bekommen und Manilow konnte eine weitere ausgeprägte Blutung versorgen, die dem armen Kerl das halbe Hirn abgequetscht hat.

Freddie schläft sich erst einmal aus. So eine Operation am offenen Hirn scheint recht ermüdend zu sein. Die Gefahr, bei einem erneuten unvorhersehbaren Anfall mehr Schaden anzurichten, als Gutes zu tun ist anscheinend ungeheuer groß. Auch bei magischer Heilung.

Severus hat sich mal wieder bei den Klonen eingeschlossen und ich bin auf dem Weg zu Raluca, ihren Bericht in Empfang zu nehmen.

Es regnet – wie immer wenn ich raus muss – aber die knallgelbe Öljacke, die einer von Wesleys Leuten mir geliehen hat, hält das meiste ab.

Zwar glaube ich kaum, dass meine geflügelte Mitanhängerin etwas neues zu berichten hat, aber es tut gut, aus dem stickigen Casino heraus zu kommen.

Winke Raluca, die unter der hell leuchtenden Reklamewand steht kurz zu. In dieser Gestalt Marke Mauerblümchen hätte sie mich bestimmt nicht erkannt. Auch sie trägt eine Regenjacke, deren Kapuze sie tief ins Gesicht gezogen hat.

Um uns herum toben sich jede Nacht die Flederviecher aus. Nicht ganz ungefährlich für die schöne Fürstennichte.

*****

**Krankenzimmer.**

„Wie geh es ihm?", fragt der zögernd eintretende Draco Hermine, die gerade Nevilles Kopfverband wechselt.

Ein kurzes Nicken Richtung Dolohow, der die geschickten Hände der jungen Frau aufmerksam beobachtet.

„Er hat aufgehört zu krampfen. Heiler Manilow hat die Wunde...das Loch mit einem Bakterienfilter belegt. Er sagte, es sei noch zu früh den Knochen zu schließen, falls er noch einmal den Hirndruck -"

„So genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen", unterbricht Draco sie und winkt heftig ab.

„Du hattest wirklich Glück damals. Bei deiner Aufnahme, meine ich. Wenn Er dich dazu beauftragt hätte, dich in meinem _Spezialgebiet _als würdig zu erweisen, wärst du kläglich gescheitert. Ich habe nie einen Anhänger des Dunklen Lords erlebt, der so empfindlich auf Blut reagiert", spottet Dolohow und die Raumtemperatur scheint um ein paar Grad zu fallen.

„Ist es Ihr reinblütiger Inzeststammbaum, der gerade durch schlägt oder das Verdrängen Ihre Schuldgefühle gegenüber dem Sohn Ihrer einstigen Opfer, der jetzt an Ihrer Stelle ums Überleben kämpft?", schnappt Hermine und Dolohow muss ob ihres Beschützerinstinkts gegenüber Draco ein wenig Lächeln.

Sie beendet den Verbandswechsel und zieht Draco am Ärmel mit sich.

„Komm, ich muss hier raus. Lassen wir ihn ruhig ein bisschen über seinem Gewissen brüten, sofern er eins hat."

Die beiden jungen Anhänger des wahren Lords verlassen das Krankenzimmer und Dolohow ist zum ersten Mal seit den Ereignissen, die zu seinem momentanen Zustand führten mit seinem Lebensretter alleine.

xoxoxox

_Ich weiß, recht kurz aber die Stelle gefiel mir :-) Liest eigentlich außer Morti noch irgendjemand mit? * hoff* _


	38. Loyalität

Lord Snape einfach so heimlich still und leise zu verlassen, ist Rodolphus nicht gerade leicht gefallen.

Allein dessen hochgradiger Erschöpfung ist es zu verdanken, dass dem verzweifelten Todesser dies überhaupt gelungen ist.

Und bestimmt ist es dem Einfühlungsvermögen der Herrin zuzuschreiben, dass Rodolphus´Arm noch nicht in Flammen steht. Zwar hat Lord Snape diese Art Ruf bisher nicht benutzt – aus Verachtung gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord wohl - doch weiß Rodolphus, dass diese Möglichkeit jederzeit besteht.

Versonnen streicht er über sein Mal auf dem linken Unterarm, während er mit einem zerschlissenen Wintermantel als Obdachloser getarnt die dunklen Gassen der Londoner Innenstadt durchstreift.

Er hat mittlerweile genügend Zeit mit Raluca verbracht um sich ein wenig in ihre Artgenossen hinein versetzen zu können. Irgendwo müssen sie den Tag verschlafen. Mögliche Unterschlüpfe gibt es hier zuhauf, es wimmelt nur so von alten Häusern, U-Bahnschächten und Nahrungsquellen.

Zuerst hatte er an den falschen Stellen gesucht. Hat vereinzelte Muggel beobachtet, deren Verschwinden niemanden interessieren würde, wie Prostituierte oder eben Obdachlose. Doch diese Vampire leiden unter einer gehörigen Portion Größenwahn und Selbstsicherheit.

Sie müssen sich nicht heimlich anschleichen und ihre Opfer verstecken, um nicht selbst entdeckt zu werden. Sie saugen sie aus und lassen sie einfach offen liegen. Die wenigsten sind sofort tot, viele versuchen kriechend Hilfe zu holen, doch die Menschen fürchten sich vor potentiellen Infizierten.

Rodolphus hat seit seinem Verschwinden schon drei Plätze gefunden, die noch die magischen Reste der Aurorenspurensicherung trugen und genauso viele Absperrbänder der Muggelpolizei.

Überall herrscht Angst und Schrecken, niemand spaziert mehr alleine durch die Straßen.

Sowohl die Muggel- als auch die magische Polizei hat ihre Truppen verstärkt und an jeder Ecke riecht es nach Knoblauch.

Einige Muggel haben sich gleich ganze Knoblauchketten um den Hals gehängt und erledigen solche Sachen wie dringende Einkäufe in größtmöglicher Eile.

Zu Zeiten des dunklen Lords war die Bedrohung zwar auch für Nichtmagier zu spüren, aber trotzdem blieb sie im Verborgenen. Jetzt kann absolut jeder plötzlich über eine Leiche stolpern, derart offene Gewalt ist besonders für die Muggel neu.

Deren Minister schwafelt den gleichen Dreck, wie Shacklebolt. Die Situation sei unter Kontrolle, man solle sich nicht terrorisieren lassen.

Wie einfach Lord Snape sie alle unterwerfen könnte, wenn er nur wollte. Gerade jetzt sehnen sich die Menschen, Muggel gleichermaßen wie Magier nach einer starken Führung.

Und genau das ist Lord Snape. Ein starker Anführer.

So viel stärker, als er selbst es jemals sein wird.

Rodolphus kann nicht verstehen, wie er es schafft, so ruhig da zu sitzen, während sein eigen Fleisch und Blut von seinem Erzfeind aufgezogen wird.

Er selbst schafft es kaum klar zu denken, seit Narzissa entführt wurde.

Ob es den Lord nicht so sehr quält, weil er seinen eigenen Sohn bisher noch nicht kennen gelernt hat? Ihn noch nicht berührt hat?

Andererseits sieht der Lord in letzter Zeit immer besorgter aus. Vor allem, seit seine Pläne mit den Klonen durchkreuzt wurden, in die er doch solche Hoffnung gesetzt hatte.

Selbst Rodolphus ärgerte sich über die zerstörte Arbeit, die er und Narzissa sich gemacht haben, als sie zusammen die Klone überwachten.

Eine heiße Welle der Sorge durchflutet ihn. Narzissa. Was Malfoy von ihr will, kann er sich nicht erklären, denn vermisst hat der sie bestimmt nicht.

All die Jahre hat es ihn nicht eine Sekunde lang interessiert, was mit ihr geschieht. Selbst ihre Liebe zu Rodolphus war ihm egal, ohne Malfoys Erlaubnis wäre es Rodolphus natürlich nicht möglich gewesen, sie zu berühren.

Woher also dieses plötzliche Interesse an seiner Gattin?

Oder geht es Lucius nur darum, Lord Snapes Armee zu schwächen oder … Draco zu quälen?

Beim Gedanken an Draco muss Rodolphus lächeln. Der junge Mann wäre mit ihm gegangen, hätte er ihn eingeweiht.

Zwar ist Draco Lord Snape gegenüber äußerst loyal, doch wenn es um seine Mutter geht...

Für einen Moment schnürt aufkeimende Panik seine Kehle zu.

Merlin allein weiß, was sie zu erdulden hat. Wenn er daran denkt, wie sie damals seine Nichte zugerichtet haben...

Eine Metalltür wird aufgestoßen und lenkt Rodolphus´ Aufmerksamkeit auf das Gebäude direkt vor ihm.

Drei Vampire, wie er an ihren geschmeidigen Bewegungen erkennen kann, huschen schnell hinein ins Dunkel der alten Lagerhalle. Die Sonne wird bald aufgehen, Zeit für sie, schlafen zu gehen. Rodolphus kauert sich tiefer in sein Versteck hinter einem Müllcontainer.

Er muss unbedingt an eines dieser goldenen Amulette kommen. Zweifelsohne ist das die einzige Möglichkeit, auch nur in die Nähe seiner Geliebten zu gelangen.

Er wartet noch ein paar Minuten ab, bis es richtig hell geworden ist und spricht verschiedene Aufspürzauber für magische Alarme, ohne sich sicher sein zu können, dass solche Unterschlüpfe überhaupt magisch geschützt sind. Mit Muggeltechnik kennt er sich natürlich nicht aus, doch lassen die kleinen Kasten, die an jeder Ecke der Halle und über der Eingangstür hängen und unablässig hin und her gleiten keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie die Umgebung absuchen.

Kurz überlegt er, einfach mitten in die Halle zu apparieren, da er keinerlei Schutzbanne entdeckt hat. Doch die Chance, dabei genau auf einem seiner schlafenden Feinde zu landen, erscheint ihm dann doch zu groß.

Er legt einen Muffliato vor die Halle und zerflucht die Überwachungskameras mit einem Avada. Kein Laut zu hören. Sehr gut.

Vorsichtshalber legt er noch einen Ignorierzauber über sich selbst, falls die Vampire menschliche Wächter haben. Wenn er eines gelernt hat, von seinem neuen Lord, dann niemals seine Feinde zu unterschätzen und mit Verbündeten aus ALLEN Rassen zu rechnen.

Er wartet noch eine Weile ab, beobachtet die Halle ganz genau auf verdächtige Bewegungen, doch nichts regt sich.

Endlich legt er den Mantel des Obdachlosen ab, überquert den freien Platz bis zur Halle und öffnet per Alohomora die Tür.

Schnell hindurch geschlüpft brauchen seine Augen einen Moment, bis sie sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt haben.

Fast hätte er aufgekeucht, nur sein Jahrzehntelanges Training, seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen, verhindert, dass er die aus sieben Vampiren bestehende Gruppe aufschreckt, die vor ihm in Feldbetten liegend schlafen.

Er dreht sich langsam um, kann aber nichts als dicke Rohre, die von der Decke hängen, erkennen.

Langsam nähert sich Rodolphus dem Nächstliegenden. Gerade, als er sich über die Brust des Vampirs beugen will, um nach der schimmernden Kette mit dem Amulett zu greifen, erkennt er, dass das letzte Bett bis auf einen zerknautschten Schlafsack leer ist.

Schon hört er hinter sich ein spöttisches Lachen, das ihn herum wirbeln lässt.

„Ganz schön mutig, dich allein hier rein zu wagen", erklärt der breit grinsende, achte Vampir, der sich ihm langsam nähert. „Weißt du, dein Zauberstabgefummel ist ja recht nützlich, nur reicht es nicht, eine Wärmebildkamera zu lähmen. Deine köstlich heiße Körpertemperatur löst, auch wenn du nicht direkt im Bild bist, unseren Alarm aus."

Rodolphus verflucht sich insgeheim. Zu welchen Kunststückchen waren diese Muggelartigen eigentlich fähig? Temperatur in Bilder verwandeln?

Der Vampir verpasst seinem schlafenden Kumpan einen kräftigen Fußtritt, woraufhin der blitzschnell aufspringt und sein Gegenüber anfaucht.

„Weck die anderen. Zeit für einen... Imbiss."

**Castelul Bran. Rumänien.**

Mit gesenktem Haupt verlässt Damir die Grotte , die zwischen zwei riesigen Eichen auf dem Gelände des Fürsten liegt. Er ist absichtlich jetzt – zum Tagesanbruch - her gekommen um seinem Bruder ohne die Anwesenheit störender, unwürdiger Reinblüter die letzte Ehre erweisen zu können.

Seine schwarzen Augen verdunkeln sich noch mehr, als sein Blick auf die Bediensteten fällt, die gerade Rasen mähen und die vielen Hecken stutzen.

Kunstvoll geformte Figuren aus den alten Sagen schneiden sie aus ihnen.

Zur Zierde.

Die Burg wird bereits seit Tagen für eine wichtige Feier vorbereitet. Miodrag soll offiziell zum Oberhaupt der Vampire ernennt werden.

Diverse Schneider sind bereits damit beschäftigt, ihn zu vermessen, damit sich der zukünftige Fürst in angemessene Kleidung hüllen kann.

Damirs Blick huscht zum Eingang des Haupthauses. Einer der Butler kommt auf ihn zu und hält ihm einen Zettel hin.

Er verlangsamt seinen Schritt, je näher er dem Krieger kommt, als wage er es nicht, sich ihm zu nähern.

Damir geht auf ihn zu, reißt ihm unwirsch den Zettel aus der Hand und steuert auf die wuchtige Eingangstür zu.

Wütend zerknüllt er die Nachricht, die ihn auffordert, sich im vierten Stock einzufinden.

Während er die vielen Treppen hinauf marschiert, bemerkt er, dass alle möglichen Angestellten plötzlich in anderen Richtungen etwas furchtbar wichtiges zu tun haben. Niemand kreuzt freiwillig seinen Weg.

Natürlich haben es alle erfahren, dass sein Bruder auf solch unwürdige Weise gefallen ist. Und Damir verbreitet auch ohne diese gefährliche Mischung aus Trauer und Wut, die in ihm brodelt genügend Unbehagen, um sich die lästigen Diener vom Leib zu halten.

Oben angekommen zwingt er sich zur Ruhe und atmet tief durch. Durch seinen Blutschwur ist er JEDEM Mitglied der Fürstenfamilie Respekt und Loyalität schuldig. Egal, wie wenig dieses Mitglied das auch verdient haben mag.

Er schafft es, einigermaßen ruhig an die Tür zu klopfen, was er sich, seit dieser arrogante Zauberer in der Burg wohnt, angewöhnt hat.

Schaudernd erinnert sich Damir an die Szene, die sich ihm vor einiger Zeit offenbart hatte.

Er hatte laute, qualvolle Schreie vernommen und war in eines der Privatgemächer des Fürstensohns gestürmt, wo er diesen an einen massiven Tisch gefesselt vorfand. Sofort hatte er sich mit bloßen Händen auf den über Miodrag gebeugten Zauberer gestürzt, der seinen Fürsten mit einer Kerze bedrohte. Eine Hand an der Kehle des Zauberers, mit der anderen den Kopf des Mannes an den weißblonden Haaren nach hinten gerissen erkannte er, dass die Fesseln des Fürsten aus weichen Seidenschals bestanden und Miodrags Brust mit einem Muster aus Kerzenwachs bedeckt war.

Miodrag hatte ihn laut angebrüllt den Zauberer los zu lassen, sonst würde Damir seinen Platz auf dem Tisch einnehmen müssen, worauf der Krieger angesichts der geöffneten Hose des Zauberers dankend verzichten konnte.

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür holt Damir zurück in die Gegenwart.

Ein weiterer Diener winkt ihn herein und schließt hinter ihm die Tür.

Miodrag steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf einem niedrigen Podest und ein kleines Männchen huscht mit einem Maßband bewaffnet um ihn herum.

Damir stellt sich stolz aufgerichtet hin, die Füße hüftbreit auseinander, die Hände im Rücken überkreuzt.

Ohne den Kopf zu drehen, sieht er ein wenig weiter nach links, wo in einem Sessel mit einem Glas Rotwein in der Hand der platinblonde Zauberer sitzt.

Hass wallt in ihm auf. Sein schwerer Verlust ist allein die Schuld des Zauberers. Ohne seine angeblich von Miodrag autorisierte Anweisung hätten die beiden Krieger, die ausschließlich für den Schutz des Fürsten zuständig waren, die Burg niemals verlassen.

„Wir alle teilen deinen Schmerz", wendet sich nun endlich Miodrag an ihn.

Die dünne Stimme des Fürstensohns bereitet Damir fast augenblicklich Kopfschmerzen.

Stoff raschelt, als Miodrag sich umdreht.

Damir senkt der Sitte gemäß sofort seinen Blick. Dem Fürsten direkt in die Augen zu sehen, käme einer Infragestellung der Loyalität des Kriegers gleich.

Sein Blick heftet sich auf die teuren Lederschuhe. Gleichzeitig spürt er die Blicke seines Gegenübers über seinen Körper wandern.

Damir trägt noch den weißen Satinanzug der Trauerzeremonie, bestehend aus einer dünnen Hose und einem weiten Hemd, das nur von einem schmalen Seil zusammen gehalten wird. Die Füße sind unbekleidet.

Weiß, zur Ehre des gefallenen, zur weißen Asche verglühten Kriegers.

„Ich muss sagen, in diesem Aufzug machst du deutlich mehr her, als in deinem Kampfanzug. Dreh dich doch einmal um."

Im Augenwinkel erkennt Damir, dass Lucius lächelt.

„Herr, Ihr wolltet mich wegen einer dringenden Angelegenheit sprechen?", versuchte Damir das Thema zu wechseln.

„Du verweigerst einen direkten Befehl?", fragt Lucius ölig. Damir ballt die Fäuste im Rücken, öffnet seine Arme und dreht sich langsam herum.

„Dieses weiß betont deine breiten Schultern. Wir sollten dich gleich mit vermessen, damit auch du einen passenden Festanzug bekommst", erklärt Miodrag und der Schneider lässt erschrocken sein Maßband fallen.

Sofort bückt er sich, um es aufzuheben, verneigt sich mehrmals entschuldigend und fordert mit einer Handbewegung Damir auf, seine Arme zu heben.

„Arme hoch", kommandiert Miodrag als Damir keinerlei Anstalten macht, der Aufforderung des Schneiders Folge zu leisten.

Nachdem der Krieger langsam seine Arme hebt, zögert der Schneider immer noch.

„Schon gut. Er wird dir nichts tun", beruhigt der Fürstensohn.

Damir spürt die kalten, zitternden Hände des Schneiders an seinem Handgelenk, der das Maßband an seinem Arm entlangführt, bis zur Schulter hinauf.

Er nennt eine Zahl, die er gleich darauf dienstbeflissen notiert.

Gleiches wiederholt er auf der anderen Seite, dann legt er ihm das Maßband um den kräftigen Hals.

Als er den Umfang der Ober- und Unterarme nennt, pfeift Miodrag anerkennend.

Doch als er versucht, das Maßband um die Taille des ihn grimmig anstarrenden Kriegers zu legen, zittern seine Hände so stark, dass er das Band erneut fallen lässt.

„Verschwinde dort ins Eck, du nichtsnutziger Stümper", brüllt Miodrag und steigt von dem Podest herunter. „Manche Dinge macht man am besten selbst", fügt er augenzwinkernd an Lucius gewandt hinzu, tritt vor den Krieger und schiebt seine Arme unter den Achseln durch, um ihm das Maßband um die Taille legen zu können.

Damir überragt den Fürsten um mindestens einen Kopf, was ihn dazu zwingt, über den Fürsten hinweg zu sehen, um seinem Blick nicht direkt zu begegnen.

Aus dieser Position kann Damir hervorragend den misslungenen Versuch des Fürsten, seine sehr hohe Stirn mit den nach vorne gekämmten, kurzen braunen Haaren zu verbergen, begutachten.

Der Fürst nennt dem Schneider sein Ergebnis und nachdem er zurück getreten ist, nimmt Damir seine Arme herunter.

„Einen Moment noch, Krieger", meint Miodrag und geht vor ihm in die Hocke.

„Der Schneidermeister braucht auch deine … Schrittlänge."

Lucius beobachtet fasziniert, wie der Krieger um Beherrschung kämpft, als der Fürst das eine Ende des Maßbandes an der Innenseite der Ferse anlegt und mit der anderen Hand das Band am Bein heraufführt, bis er mit dem Handrücken den Schritt des Kriegers berührt.

Damir presst fest seine Kiefer zusammen, denn die schwammige Hand des Fürsten verweilt eindeutig zu lange an Ort und Stelle, bevor er sich endlich wieder aufrichtet.

„Ein wirklich strammer Bursche", schwärmt Miodrag und überreicht dem Schneider wieder das Maßband. „Das war vorerst alles. Du kannst gehen", erklärt Miodrag und stellt sich zurück auf das Podest, um seine eigene Vermessung zu beenden.

Damir nickt, dreht sich schwungvoll um und stürmt hinaus.

Also hatte er ihn in seiner Trauer gestört, nur um eigenhändig Maß zu nehmen?!

Er geht in seine Kammer und knallt die Tür zu, zieht sich seinen Kampfanzug an.

Wenigstens hat er von Miodrag die ausdrückliche Genehmigung, alles Nötige tun zu dürfen, um die Dinge in England voran zu treiben. Solange Lucius in der Burg ist, glaubt er sich auch ohne die Anwesenheit eines Kriegers sicher. Ab gesehen davon dachten beide, Miodrag und der Zauberer, dass die Entführung dieser Frau Snapes Armee eingeschüchtert habe, und sie sich nicht zuletzt aufgrund eines fehlenden Hauptquartiers zuerst neu formieren müssen.

Wo auch immer Snape sich jetzt aufhält, Raluca muss bei ihm sein.

Langsam versteht er, warum die schöne Fürstennichte sich gegen die Familie gewandt hat. Er spürt immer noch Miodrags feuchte Finger, die unaufhaltsam sein Bein entlangwanderten.

Noch nie hat es jemand gewagt, ihn so zu demütigen. Niemand traut sich auch nur in die Nähe eines Kriegers und Miodrag macht sich einen Spaß daraus, ihn vor dem Zauberer vorzuführen.

Er reibt sich mit der Hand über die Augen und konzentriert sich auf London. Sich über so weite Strecken zu dematerialisieren erfordert viel Kraft. Vielleicht sollte er sich einen kleinen Snack gönnen, wenn er schon im Auftrag des Fürsten unterwegs ist.


End file.
